


Princesa... Temporada 6

by StitchAlien



Series: Princesa [6]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 175,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchAlien/pseuds/StitchAlien





	1. Me habéis traicionado

_"¿Te parece normal todo esto?"_

_"¿Te crees que lo he hecho adrede?"_

_"¡Eres un puto niñato! Si no vas a hacer nada por curarte por ti, hazlo por Sara. Me has acusado a mi de ser peligroso que cogiera el coche con la escayola, y sin embargo el que cualquier día se empotra contra algo eres tú. O cualquier día te desmayas con la niña en brazos y se desnuca, puto imbécil. Por no hablar de que eres un mentiroso de mierda."_

_"Muérete, Tom. Es todo lo que pienso decirte. Que sufras lo indecible, la mayor tortura, y te mueras. -me reventó la boca con un puñetazo que me dejó al borde de la inconsciencia."_

_**Tom:** Salí del cuarto furioso. Se me habían clavado sus palabras. Me fui a casa de los chicos furioso y les pedí que me dieran coca y alcohol. Me lo dieron sin replicar porque por mi cara sabían que no era la mejor idea, pero entraron corriendo a casa para ver si le había hecho daño a alguien. Esnifé fuera de casa y me bebí media botella de trago. Tiré el resto al suelo y me metí a casa. Lo último que quería era que quedaran restos de coca en casa con la niña por ahí gateando._

_**Bill:** Me encontraron los chicos, sangrando por la boca y el pecho, con restos de vómito por todas partes y llorando de puro dolor... Normal, se me habían saltado los puntos del pecho a cuenta de su agarrón. Uno de ellos me cogió en brazos. Oía gritos, pero no me entraba de nada, solo de que sangraba y dolía. Mucho. Creo que me sacaron de la casa, pero no fui consciente de ello."_

  
  
  
**Tom:** Me desperté en el hospital tras un lavado de estómago por sobredosis. Había estado tres días inconsciente. Estaban ahí los chicos con la cara muy seria.

-Tom, casi matas a Bill -me dijeron mirándome con desprecio.

-¿¡Qué!? Imposible. -dije quedándome pálido. Le agarré de la pechera y le pegué un puñetazo. No pudo ser para tanto... -me empezó a entrar ansiedad y las máquinas empezaron a pitar, pero no salieron de ahí.

\- ¡Perdió muchísima sangre, gilipollas! ¡Está entre la vida y la muerte! Por tu puta culpa... -gritó Gustav. Me fueron a agredir, pero los gritos habían alertado al personal del hospital fuera de la habitación. Les sacaron varios celadores a rastras y entraron varias enfermeras a ver qué me pasaba. Pero me importó una mierda. Tenía que ser una puta broma. Yo no le quería hacer tanto daño... Fui corriendo a verle, pero nadie me dejó pasar. Sara lloraba y reclamaba mis brazos, pero no me dejaron ir a por ella. Y entendí de repente cuando Bill se rajaba. Busqué alterado mi navaja en la ropa de mi cuarto y me metí al baño a destrozarme los brazos.

 **Bill:** Estaba otra vez en el parque en el que murió mi abuela. Había soñado con ella, con mis padres... Con Tom. Tom besándome. Tom me sonríe. Tom juega con nuestra hija, me sienta en sus piernas... Tom me hace el amor. Supuse entonces que estaba viviendo el famoso momento de "ver tu vida pasar ante tus ojos". Ese en el que recuerdas todo lo que fue importante para ti, todo lo que te marcó. Tom... Todo se resumía en él. Dolía amarle, dolía estar casado con él... Pero más dolía irme. Era más doloroso dejarme ir, y dejar de verle sonreír... No. No podía morir. Se lo juré a Tom. Le juré estar siempre con él, y ese siempre no había terminado. No, no podía haberse terminado por culpa de una mierda de pelea. Me negaba. Intenté centrarme en Tom, en volver a él... Tom... Abrí los ojos y me vi en un hospital. En seguida oí a todos llamándome, todos llorando... Pero Tom no estaba allí.- Traed a Tom. -intentaron distraerme.- Hijos de puta, traedle ya, de donde sea que esté. -intenté sonar firme. Entonces vi el tubo de oxígeno. Sabía que sin eso, todo acabaría.- Traedle o me mato... Os lo juro. -empecé a tirar del tubo. Parecieron dudar.

 **Tom:** Estaba sentado en el banco en la puerta porque no me dejaban pasar a verle. Habían pasado cinco días desde que me desperté y no me había movido de allí. Cada vez que alguien salía, me miraba con asco. Y no me dejaban cuidar de Sara. Yo estaba en la puerta demacrado sin hablar con nadie. No comía nada. Iba cada poco rato al baño para destrozarme el brazo con mi navaja. Cada corte me recordaba las palabras de Bill. Que debería estar muerto. Que me merecía la peor de las torturas. Y llevaba razón... Entró Georg al baño- Tápate eso. Bill quiere verte. Amenaza con suicidarse si no entras, así que date prisa -entré notando miradas de odio hacia mi por todos los lados. Incluso Mariah... No vi si Bill me miraba mal porque no era capaz ni de mirarle a la cara.

 **Bill:** Dejadnos solos. -iban a negarse, pero les corté.- Fuera. Aquí solo nos quedamos nosotros dos y nuestra hija. -al final cedieron y nos dejaron solos.- Tom... Coge a Sara. Te echa de menos. -le notaba como dudoso.- Hazlo, o me mato.

 **Tom:** Ante su amenaza, le hice caso. Sara se aferró a mi. No podía ni mirarle. Al abrazar a Sara me hundí y me derrumbé.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano cuando empezó a llorar. Quiso quitarla, pero no le dejé.- Tom... Mírame. He estado al borde de la muerte. Viví ese típico momento en el que sueñas tu vida. Todo lo que te importa. Tom... -aún no me miraba. Solo lloraba abrazando a Sara, que no sabía que hacer.- Tom. Ahí solo estabas tú. Tú sonriendo, tú besándome... Tú con Sara, como ahora... Tom, me di cuenta de una cosa. -estiré el brazo libre y le tomé del mentón. Ahora al fin me miraba.- Tom... Ahí solo estabas tú. Te juré no irme nunca, estar siempre aquí... Me dan igual todos los de fuera: Mariah, Anna, Franny, los chicos... Me la pelan. Juntos nos hacemos daño, muchísimo. Duele mucho estar contigo. Pero estar sin ti... Eso me mata. Prefiero todo lo horrible de este mundo, antes que perderte. -se me aguaron los ojos. Intenté contenerme, pero acabé llorando.- No deseo que mueras... Te lo dije enfadado, sin querer que pase... Tom, tenemos que seguir adelante, los tres juntos. Si no, no quiero vivir.

 **Tom:** Casi te mato -dije con un nudo en la garganta- Deberías odiarme... Todos me odian. Yo me odio.

 **Bill:** Pues yo te amo. -repliqué.- Tanto como para no rendirme, como para suplicarte y ponerme a tus pies si hace falta, que me perdones. -me miró flipado.- Perdóname por todo lo que hice y dije, por despreciar tu tregua... Por provocar que me dieras ese puñetazo. Por favor, Tom. Mi amor, mi vida... Perdónanos a los dos. -Sara empezó a llorar en silencio, angustiada por la situación.- Tranquila, mi niña... Estamos bien, ¿vale? Lloramos porque estamos muy, muy contentos. -odiaba mentir con tanto descaro, pero más odiaba las lágrimas de mi niña.- Hazlo por ella, Tom...

 **Tom:** Pero prin... Bill... Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Casi te mato. Aquí el único que tiene algo que perdonar eres tú... Y no deberías perdonarlo -dije en un susurro.

 **Bill:** Sí tienes que perdonarme. Todo esto empezó por mi culpa. -fue a hablar, pero puse un dedo en sus labios.- Tom, por favor. Esto puede conmigo. Solo te pido que me ayudes a salir de esta, los dos juntos. Lo que siento por ti vale más que cualquier puto mordisco, que cualquier insulto y cualquier puñetazo. Por favor, Tom... Te necesito conmigo, ahora y siempre.

 **Tom:** Soy un puto egoísta. Debería irme lejos y dejarte vivir. Pero no puedo. Te necesito... -dije tembloroso.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti... -susurré. Estaba un poco cansado después de tanta parrafada.- Entonces... ¿Volveremos a intentarlo? -le pregunté esperanzado, y una pequeña sonrisilla asomó a mi cara. Sara se relajó mucho al ver ese gesto.

 **Tom:** Si vas a ser tan tonto de perdonarme... Al menos me quedará el consuelo de que serás mi tonto -dije sintiéndome fatal. Al menos Bill se rió.

 **Bill:** Vi que la puerta se movía. Imaginé que serían todos, intentando saber qué había pasado.- Tom... Bésame. Por favor... Necesito saber que esto es real.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué pegando a Sara a mi pecho y le besé con cuidado y con todo el amor que sentía por él... Aunque no lo mereciera. Le acaricié el pelo con mi otra mano. No me podía creer que estuviera despierto. Me aparté porque le estaba empapando la cara de lágrimas.

 **Bill:** Abrieron de golpe los Gs e intentaron apartarle de Sara y de mí.- No... -pedí con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Los chicos vieron las lágrimas de Tom y no supieron qué hacer.

 **Tom:** No lo intenté evitar. Porque en el fondo agradecía que protegieran así a Bill. Al final pareció que vieron sinceras mis lágrimas. Realmente lo eran. Salieron de la habitación dejando la puerta entornada y me acerqué dubitativo a Bill.

 **Bill:** Estiré el brazo y le agarré la mano.- No creas que no he visto tu brazo... Ya hablaremos de ello. -dije para no ponerle peor.- ¿Me das otro beso? Estoy un poco cansado, quiero un beso de buena siesta.

 **Tom:** Me quedé un poco blanco por lo del brazo. En realidad eran los brazos... Le acaricié y le besé con cuidado- ¿T-te importa si... Si cojo a Sara mientras duermes? -dije al separarnos.

 **Bill:** Tom... Es tu hija también. No tienes que pedirme permiso para estar con ella. -le respondí sonriendo.- ¿Lo habéis oído? -dije en voz más alta, para que los de fuera me oyeran.- ¡Si intentáis separar a mi familia, tendremos problemas!

 **Tom:** Asentí medio sonriendo- Gracias -me apretó la mano y miró el otro brazo que no lo había tapado tan bien y era básicamente una masa sanguinolenta. Hizo una mueca y me puso una cara de advertencia. Me senté ahí con Sara en brazos. No sabía si me tenía que ir fuera o no mientras él dormía...

 **Bill:** Le vi dudar e imaginé lo que le pasaba.- Últimamente tengo muchas pesadillas... ¿Puedes quedarte por aquí en lo que duermo? No quiero quedarme solo. -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Como quieras -le dije- Descansa... -entró una enfermera para curar a Bill y me pidió que saliera. Salí sin mirar a nadie.

 **Bill:** Me curó con mucho esmero.- Bueno, Bill. Esto en un par de días va a estar. -sonreí.- Eso sí, prohibido hacer esfuerzos en unos días. 

-Yo con tal de poder irme a casa... -se rió. 

-Ya te queda poco. 

-Oye... ¿Me haces un favor? 

-Sí, claro. 

-Le dices a mi marido que entre, y le curas los brazos. No me hace gracia cómo los tiene. Pero por favor, no le preguntes. 

-Claro, voy a por él. -Gracias... -susurré.

 **Tom:** La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Entré cuando me llamó la enfermera y me curó y me vendó los brazos. Salió de la habitación. Bill me miraba con reproche.

 **Bill:** No vuelvas a hacerlo. Si yo pude, tú igual. -dije serio. Me dolía la cabeza. Pero era normal... Tenía mucho que hacer antes de irme del hospital...

 **Tom:** Asentí. Después de casi matarle no podía contradecirle. Entró Anna a la habitación y me vio cogiendo a Sara- Ni se te ocurra cogerla -me dijo enfadada.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos.- Ni se te ocurra a ti decirle a Tom que no cuide a su hija. 

-¡Él es un mal padre! ¡No me fío! 

-¡Peor es aquella que abandona a sus hijos incluso antes de que nazcan! -me miró muy dolida. 

-¿No te fías de Tom? Pues lárgate de su puta casa y deja de vivir de su puto dinero. -se quedó callada. -Ya me lo imaginaba.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos todos flipados y callados. Anna salió de la habitación y se hizo el silencio. Bill cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, pero entró el médico- Buenas noticias, señor Kaulitz. Le hemos estado inyectando suero con hierro y ya tiene la anemia curada. Además su cuerpo ha aceptado de buen grado la transfusión de sangre. Y las heridas son ya prácticamente superficiales. La enfermera le ha dicho que tendría que estar dos días más, pero los análisis han salido mucho mejor de lo esperado y le puedo dar el alta ya mismo. Aunque ya se lo ha dicho la enfermera, es primordial que repose.

 **Bill:** Asentí sonriendo.- Muchas gracias, doctor. -me giré hacia Tom, que estaba dando un beso a Sara en la mejilla.- ¿Me llevas a casa? -le guiñé un ojo. Estaba muy feliz de tenerle a mi lado.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Entró la enfermera para quitarle todos los cables y los tubos y ayudó a Bill a vestirse. Le deseó suerte y salimos todos del cuarto que seguían mis pasos desconfiados. Bill se apoyó en mi al andar.

 **Bill:** ¿Puedo cogerla? -pregunté mirando a Sara. Desde mi despertar, el máximo contacto que había tenido con ella, había sido secar sus lágrimas apenas un ratito antes.

 **Tom:** Se la tendí y ella se aferró a el- ¿Bill bueno?

 **Bill:** Sí, mi niña. Bill bueno. -ella chilló encantada.- Tom... ¿Me abrazas? Para andar más estable y eso. -dije un poco rojo. En realidad era solo porque quería un abrazo suyo.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Notaba miradas sobre mi nuca como puñales. Abracé a Bill. No estaban ni mi coche ni el suyo aquí, así que tuvimos que volver en el de Georg.

 **Bill:** Íbamos en silencio, con un ambiente totalmente tenso.- Me da igual. -todos se giraron al oírme hablar.- Me la suda lo que penséis. No puedo vivir sin él. De todos los que vamos aquí dentro, soy el que más cerca ha estado de morir. Y lo sabéis. Y después de pasar por eso, no quiero desaprovechar ni un minuto. Estoy y estaré con Tom. Con ese mismo que os ha protegido a vosotros y a Franny de todo lo que ha podido. -Geo paró el coche, pero nadie se movió. Todos me miraron fijamente.- Le quiero, de verdad. Y si vosotros realmente lo hacéis la mitad de lo que decís, espero que vengáis esta noche a cenar con nosotros para celebrar el cumpleaños de la niña, que ya es mañana. -bajé del coche.- Vamos, amor -le sonreí a Tom.

 **Tom:** Tom -dijo Georg y me giré. Me tendió la mano- Lleva razón. Lo siento tío -me sonrió y se la choqué. Gustav dudó, pero al final me tendió también la mano.

-Supongo que lleváis razón. Sigues siendo Tom con lo bueno y con lo malo. Lo siento. -Entramos a nuestra casa. Aún no habían llegado Anna ni Patrick. Sara bostezó y le dejamos dormir en la cama de abajo. Le bajé a Bill el pijama para que se acomodara.

-Voy a hacer la comida.

 **Bill:** No, espera... -se quedó clavado en el sitio.- Ven... -obedeció.- ¿Podemos... Pasar un rato juntos en el sofá? Luego haces veinte platos distintos si quieres. -susurré.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me senté con él. No me atrevía a abrazarle, pero se sentó encima mío pegándose a mi.

 **Bill:** Tom... Tenemos que esforzarnos. Si realmente quieres que nos demos esta oportunidad, necesito que estés a mi lado. -le besé antes de que respondiera.

 **Tom:** Me pilló por sorpresa. Al notar besarme, le pegué a mi abrazándole sin quererle soltar- Bill -le acaricié al separarnos- Aunque sea un mierdas... Soy sincero cuando te digo que te quiero. Estos días... Se me han hecho eternos. Deseaba estar en tu lugar y haber sufrido yo el daño -suspiré- Te pido un poco de paciencia conmigo. Tú me has perdonado pero yo no puedo perdonarme tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera sabía que te había dejado ahí tirado muriéndote. Me fui a casa de los Gs y les pedí alcohol y droga. Ellos te salvaron. Yo desperté en el hospital tres días más tarde por una sobredosis. Y fue ahí cuando me enteré de lo mal que estabas. No sabía que te había hecho tanto daño. No quería hacerte tanto daño. Pero no sólo lo hice sino que encima no me di cuenta y empecé a beber y a drogarme ahí abajo sin saber que tú no estabas bien. Esta vez me he pasado. Y lo peor es que esta vez no puedo echar la culpa a nadie más que a mi... Yo te juro que quiero que todo esté bien. Porque además de un mierdas, soy un egoísta. Pero ten un poco de paciencia conmigo. Dame un poco de tiempo y todo estará bien. Te lo prometo...

 **Bill:** Tom... No fue solo tu culpa. Si yo hubiera sido sincero desde el principio, todo habría sido muy diferente -volví a besarle, aunque quiso apartarse. Me bajé de sus piernas y le besé la mejilla.- Voy a darte toda la paciencia que me pidas, para que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

 **Tom:** Sonreí un poquito y asentí- ¿Tienes hambre? -le pregunté. Yo no tenía, pero era por hacer la comida.

 **Bill:** No... La verdad, solo quiero acurrucarme contigo un poco y dormir... Si te apetece, claro. -le dije con cautela. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar con él.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Aquí o arriba? -justo se abrió la puerta- Arriba mejor.

 **Bill:** Era Anna. -Bill, no quiero a Tom cerca de mi hija. -espetó. 

-Sara no es tu hija. Parir no te convierte en madre. Madre es la que cría a su hijo, la que le acepta desde el primer momento. No la traidora que le entrega al primero que pasa. -Me dio una hostia.

-Eres una maldita puta, Bill. Te arrastras por un poco de atención. ¡Casi te mata. Joder, espabila! Un par de... -no pudo terminar la frase. La había dado un puñetazo en los dientes. 

-Aquí la puta eres tú. Te dejas follar por tu hermano y su marido, tuviste una hija y la diste en adopción en cuanto te dijimos que no deberías hacerte cargo después de parir. Llevas años viviendo del cuento, dándote la vidorra a costa de lo que tu hermano te da. Vives de gratis, no trabajas y pagamos tus estudios. Pero eso se acabó. Ahora mismo vas a coger tus putas cosas y te vas a largar. ¿Tanto odias a Tom? Pues te piras de su puta casa y nos dejas ser felices.

 **Tom:** Me subí arriba. No quería saber nada.

 **Bill:** Bill, lo siento... -susurró llorando.- No tienes que disculparte conmigo, sino con Tom. Habéis pasado todos estos días haciéndole daño, dejando que se rajara y olvidando que él tampoco estaba bien. Así que si de verdad te arrepientes, subes y le pides perdón a él. -me tumbé en el sofá. Estaba muy cansado y dolorido, solo quería que Tom me abrazase para descansar.

 **Tom:** Anna entró al cuarto- Tom... 

-No es justo. Encima de cómo le he tratado no es justo que encima le ataquéis. Yo me lo merezco. Él no... 

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó con voz ¿dulce?

-No fue a posta. No sabía que estaba tan mal. Yo no quería... 

-¿Qué pasó? 

-Me enfadé... Me había mentido y me enfadé. Le cogí del pecho y le pegué un puñetazo. Le dejé ahí... No sabía que le había hecho saltar los puntos ni que se estaba desangrando. No lo sabía. Yo... Creía que sólo fue un puñetazo. Pero casi lo mato. Y empecé a beber y a drogarme. Ahí sigue la sangre... Me dio una sobredosis mientras Bill estaba muriéndose... Me merezco cómo me tratáis. Pero él no... Sólo fue un puñetazo. No quería hacerle tanto daño... 

-Tom... -se acercó- Perdóname. Todo parecía tan grave... Pensábamos que había sido más. Lo siento de verdad. ¿Me perdonas? -me encogí de hombros y asentí sin ganas realmente. Ella me abrazó y se separó de mi.

-Bueno, me voy a recoger mis cosas. 

-¿Para qué? 

-Bill me ha echado... 

-No creo que fuera en serio. 

-No lo sé. Pero tengo que pensar a dónde iré... 

-Pídele perdón. Seguro que se le pasa... Voy abajo -dije levantándome.

 **Bill:** Lo oí todo por el walkie. Al poco, bajaron Anna y Tom al salón.- ¿Vas a volver a decir alguna de esas cosas horribles? -le pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza.- Pues entonces no te vayas. Pero no volváis a decir esas cosas. -quería que sonara como una orden, pero tenía los ojos tan aguados que sonó más a súplica.

 **Tom:** Lo siento... -dijo ella llorando y se abrazaron- De todos modos sois todos bipolares... Menos Bill... Todos -me miraron interrogantes- Pasáis de enfado a abrazos en dos segundos... Es impresionante.

-Calla, idiota -me dio una colleja.

 **Bill:** Oye, no le pegues, mala. -le saqué la lengua. Ella se rió y me giré a Tom.- ¿Te tumbas un poquito conmigo, por favor?

 **Tom:** Asentí y me tumbé con él con cuidado- ¿Te hago daño?

 **Bill:** No... Y si me abrazas, me sentiré mejor todavía. -le acaricié el pelo con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le abracé. Se acurrucó en mi pecho y se durmió. Me quedé dormido yo también. Estaba reventado.

 **Bill:** Estuve durmiendo hasta la noche, que Mariah fundió el timbre para darnos a la niña. 

-Gracias... Le dije en un susurro. 

-¿Y Tom? 

-Durmiendo... Le hacía falta ya. -asintió. 

-Mi niño... Nos hemos portado muy mal con él. 

-No te preocupes, mamá. Le mimas un poco cuando se despierte y le haces feliz, seguro. 

-Eso espero... Mañana vengo a verle. 

-Cuando quieras, ya sabes que estás en casa. -se fue y yo volví al sofá. Sara dormía, y yo no quería ni despertarla ni dejarla en la cunita. Me acurruqué otra vez con Tom y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me desperté a mitad de la noche sobresaltado y me caí del sofá. Menos mal que esta vez no me hice nada. Aunque me dolía un poco la mano rota. Había soñado que mataba a Bill y estaba histérico. Me calmé al verle bien y subí a limpiar la sangre que se había secado en la pared. Cogí todos los productos de limpieza y empecé a limpiar todo. Me pasé toda la noche dejándome la mano intentando limpiar. Ya estaba bien entrada la mañana y aún no se iba la sangre. Estaba fatal. Además con una sola mano se hacía difícil limpiar toda esa sangre.

 **Bill:** Me desperté solo en el sofá. Tenía una nota de Mariah de que se llevaba a Sara, pero me preocupaba más Tom. Subí despacio arriba, buscándole. Entré a nuestro cuarto y le vi intentando limpiar la sangre. Joder... La mancha era enorme.- Tom... Déjalo, anda. -se giró y me miró fijamente, sin parar. Me arrodillé a su lado y con cuidado le quité el estropajo de la mano.- Amor... -le besé con dulzura.- Luego llamamos a alguien que lo limpie. Tú tienes que descansar y curarte la mano.

 **Tom:** No respiraba bien- No puedo. Es mi culpa... -dije histérico.

 **Bill:** Tom, no... -Le arrastré fuera del cuarto. Le senté en el suelo y le besé con intensidad.- Tienes que descansar y curarte.

 **Tom:** ¡No puedo! Es mi culpa. Esa sangre es tuya. -dije hiperventilando. Me empecé a rascar el brazo tal como Bill hacía antes.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -le chillé y me miró muy flipado. Le agarré las manos para que no hiciera nada.- Tom, quieto. Ese cuarto queda clausurado. Prohibido entrar ahí.

 **Tom:** Me intenté revolver, pero se subió encima y me inmovilizó- Es nuestro cuarto... -dije rendido- ¿Dónde dormimos?

 **Bill:** En el estudio. -repliqué. Tom no dejaba de temblar.- Cálmate, de verdad...

 **Tom:** Es el cumpleaños de Sara. Hay que comprarle algo -dije cambiando de tema para poder hacer caso a Bill, aunque aún estaba destrozado.

 **Bill:** Le besé otra vez con mucho cariño.- Cierto. Arriba, que hay que fundir las tarjetas. -sonreí, me levanté y le tendí la mano.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano y le di un abrazo muy fuerte- Lo siento mucho. Por todo...

 **Bill:** No te disculpes, mi amor... Yo ya te he perdonado. -aunque intentó evitarme, le besé.

 **Tom:** Me calmé casi del todo con el beso- Vamos a comprar... -dije cuando se separó- Pero esta vez nos llevamos la silla para ti, que tienes que reposar -me sonrió.

 **Bill:** Claro, mi amor. -le besé otra vez. - Pero vamos a darnos prisa, que Mariah nos la trae a la hora de comer.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Diles a todos los que no me odien que vengan... -pedí.

 **Bill:** Amor... No te odian. -le acaricié.- ¿No recuerdas que ayer hiciste las paces con ellos? -le sonreí.

 **Tom:**  Me encogí de hombros.- Tampoco las hice con todos.

 **Bill:** Patrick no te odia... Más bien me odia a mí. -dije mordiéndome el labio.- Y Mariah es tu madre... Está deseando poder darte un abrazo.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué te odia a ti? -pregunté incrédulo- Y Mariah me miró con odio como todos. Pero de ella me dolió más que de nadie...

 **Bill:** Porque ayer le partí la boca a su novia. -expliqué.- Mariah vino mientras dormías, a traer a la peque. Se siente fatal por haberte mirado así... 

-Parecía no creerme. 

-Tom, al principio todos pensaban que me habías pegado una paliza. Por eso te trataban así. Hasta que el médico no les dijo que la anemia era el único problema, y no una parte de algo más grave, no quisieron ni decirme cómo y dónde estabas.

 **Tom:** ¿En qué momento se lo dijo? Porque cuando nos fuimos aún me miraban mal. Y cuando Anna entró aún me gritaba...

 **Bill:** Cuando desperté. En lo que Geo iba a por ti. -Suspiré. Esto era muy difícil.- Anda, amor... Confía en mí, ¿vale? Vamos al centro comercial a por los regalos de la niña, y luego vamos a disfrutar con ella de su cumple.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos -dije para dejar el tema, cogí una silla y me senté en el piloto del Range Rover.

 **Bill:** Me senté en el copiloto con una sonrisa. Estaba un poco fatigado, pero lo disimulaba lo mejor que podía.- ¿A por qué vamos primero: a por ropa, o por juguetes?

 **Tom:** Juguetes -dije con cara de obviedad. Metí la mano rota en los agujeros del volante y arranqué.

 **Bill:** Me preocupaba que condujera, pero no quise decir nada. Yo estaba aún peor... Cerré los ojos y empecé a pensar en qué juguetes le gustarían a la niña.

 **Tom:** En cuanto empecé a pensar en lo que le íbamos a comprar, me distraje y me animé- Yo quiero comprarle el peluche más grande de la tienda. Me da igual el precio.

 **Bill:** ¡Sí! De esos que podría usar incluso de cama. -dije sonriendo. Me encantaba verle tan animado, me hacía parecer que no existía la fatiga.- Y también quiero comprarle un par de muñecas.

 **Tom:** Y juegos de estos de construcción y cosas, que no tiene.

 **Bill:** Cierto. -sonreí.- Y... Un teléfono de estos que suena y cuenta hasta diez. Yo tuve uno de niño... De hecho, creo que aún sigue en nuestro trastero.

 **Tom:** Por favor, nada que cante canciones estúpidas. Por favor -pedí y se rió.

 **Bill:** Jo... Solo el teléfono. Por favor. -hice pucheritos, aunque creo que no me vio.

 **Tom:** Vaaaale. El teléfono sí. Pero nada más. Que ya tengo la puta canción del barco grabada en el hipotálamo.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar echarme a reír.- Vale, solo el teléfono. Le va a encantar, estoy seguro.

 **Tom:** Le va a encantar todo. Y luego la ropa se la va a pelar, que es muy pequeña. Le compramos mejor cuando te... -suspiré- encuentres mejor.

 **Bill:** Mierda, no... ¿Entonces cómo te aburro para luego ser un plasta con motivos? -bromeé. Estaba muy contento, no quería que Tom volviera a ponerse mal

 **Tom:** Me reí sin poder evitarlo- Lo decía para que no te cansaras mucho.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada. Si me canso, me llevas en brazos. -dije como si fuera obvio.

 **Tom:** También es verdad...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Si da tiempo, vamos. Si no, ya otro día.

 **Tom:** Lo que quieras. Si ves que estás cansado vamos a casa -aparqué.

 **Bill** **:** Ya veremos. Ahora, vamos a la juguetería.

 **Tom:** Asentí y subimos. Me emocioné y empecé a comprar cosas a lo loco con Bill sentado en su silla.

 **Bill:** Me iba sentando en cada tienda. Tom me enseñaba lo que le gustaba, y al final, lo comprábamos. Vi un oso GIGANTE de peluche.- Tom... Quiero ese. -le señalé.- Quiero que Sara lo tenga, por favor, porfa... -pedí con voz de niño.

 **Tom:** Cogí dos y fui a pagar. Quinientos euros cada uno. Daba igual. Me dijeron que me los llevaban en dos horas a casa. Volví con Bill para seguir comprando.

 **Bill:** Pasamos la mañana divirtiéndonos, olvidando por un par de horas todo lo malo que nos había pasado.- Bueno... Ya tenemos suficiente, ¿no? -pregunté sonriendo. Quería ir a ver a nuestra niña.

 **Tom:** Vale, vamos. No puedo esperar.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Yo tampoco. Venga, vamos. -le besé sin que me lo esperara, y no le quedó otra que corresponderme.

 **Tom:** Le agarré pegándole a mi y seguí el beso.

 **Bill:** Jadeé sorprendido (y un poco excitado, para qué negarlo) y le correspondí con más ansias todavía.

 **Tom:** Me aparté al rato- ¿Vamos a casa?

 **Bill:** Claro que sí. -le susurré sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me subí en el piloto y arranqué. Me había quedado con un calentón importante, pero no podía follar con él... Empecé a hablar de chorradas por el camino.

 **Bill:** Tom... Para por aquí, por favor. -había visto su erección, y pensaba hacer algo al respecto.

 **Tom:** Mira la hora. Nos van a traer ya los peluches. No podemos -dije sin hacerle caso.

 **Bill:** Tom... -aprovechando que estábamos al lado de un descampado, sin posibilidad de estamparnos, le agarré la polla y apreté un poco.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí y aceleré. No podía parar, pero no quería hacerle sentir mal a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me sentó fatal. Aparté la mano y me giré hacia la ventana para que no lo viera. Joder... ¿Por qué no podía simplemente disfrutar?

 **Tom:** Llegué a casa en cinco minutos y empecé corriendo a decorar todo con tiras de colores y cintas y cosas para la fiesta de Sara.

 **Bill:** Me fui al cuarto, totalmente desanimado, y me eché a llorar aunque no quise. Tom nunca me había rechazado así, y me dolía demasiado.

 **Tom:** Lo decoré todo y llegaron los Gs con los mellizos, Mariah con la niña, Patrick, Anna y Franny. Me subí corriendo arriba y me encerré en el cuarto con un ataque de ansiedad. Ni siquiera vi a Bill ahí. Volví a ver la sangre y me caí al suelo llorando.

 **Bill:** Me asusté al ver a Tom tan mal. Tuve que sacarle otra vez. Como no dejaba de llorar, empecé a besarle y tocarle la polla, intentando que se centrase en rechazarme... Otra vez.

 **Tom:** Estaba muy histérico. Empecé a notar que me metía mano y conseguí distraerme un poco. Sin ser consciente del todo de mis actos y sin estar del todo calmado, tiré de él y le pegué a mi besándole con ansia.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le seguí el beso. Necesitaba que me follase, sentir que no todo estaba perdido... Antes de que dijera nada, le estaba haciendo una mamada.

 **Tom:** Gemí y le aparté. Me lancé a su boca y bajé la mano por su espalda hasta su culo. Estaba fuera de mi, pero necesitaba estar dentro de él.

 **Bill:** Tom... Quiero que me folles. Aquí, en el pasillo. -le pedí entre besos. De verdad que lo necesitaba...

 **Tom:** Le bajé el pantalón y le empecé a dilatar lanzándome a su boca.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar gritar del puro placer que me daban sus dedos. Me sentí listo antes de lo medianamente normal.- Tom. Fóllame ya... Te necesito dentro... -susurré entre jadeos y gemidos.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y le penetré con cuidado besándole con cariño.

 **Bill:** Dios... -susurré muriendo de placer. Quise moverme más deprisa sobre su polla, pero Tom me obligó a ir despacio. Estaba disfrutando como si llevara meses sin hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé y al poco nos corrimos. Me quedé en sus labios jadeando.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte y le besé con mucho cariño.- Vamos abajo, amor. No podemos perdernos el cumple de nuestra ratona...

 **Tom:** Toda la calma que había conseguido se me fue de golpe. Me quedé blanco.

 **Bill:** No... -seguía dentro de mí. Le besé y moví la cadera, tratando de volver a excitarle.

 **Tom:** Siguió moviéndose y al final me distraje y me excité de nuevo.

 **Bill:** Gemí al sentirle otra vez duro, llenando mi interior.- Tom... Fóllame otra vez... -dije gimiendo. En el fondo quería bajar al cumpleaños de nuestra hija, pero no quería que se pusiera mal... Joder.

 **Tom:** Le besé y volví a penetrarle con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Tom... Hazlo fuerte. -pedí al ver que volvía a ir despacio. Tenía calor, quería quitarme la camiseta, pero no podía... No hasta que no estuviera curado del todo.

 **Tom:** Aumenté un poco la fuerza pero no demasiado. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño.

 **Bill:** Le besé de la forma más guarra que pude, intentando provocarle.- Vamos, Tom... Sé que puedes darme más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Joder... -le follé más fuerte porque ese beso me volvió loco.

 **Bill:** Jadeé muerto de gusto y volví a besarle. Quería más, que fuera lo más bestia que pudiera. Después de lo que casi pasó, necesitaba más que nunca sentir. Grité cuando me tocó la próstata. Me eché hacia atrás y empecé a masturbarme con las piernas muy abiertas. Sabía lo mucho que le ponía que hiciera eso.

 **Tom:** Dios... -me mató esa escena. Yo no quería ir más rápido, pero es que ver a Bill así era superior a mi.

 **Bill:** Aaaah... Tom... Me encanta... -Chillé a punto de correrme.

 **Tom:** De un grito, reventó y apretó el culo. Reventé yo también.

 **Bill:** Me incliné a besarle y entonces, oí por el walkie del cuarto (lo tenía al máximo, por si me metía al baño o algo) que Sara nos llamaba. Por su vocecita, parecía a punto de llorar. Joder, quería bajar. Pero Tom...

 **Tom:** Baja tú -pedí muy bajo- Por favor. Déjame un poco más.

 **Bill:** Pero si me juras que vas a venir. Tienes que darle el oso a la niña. -susurré sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pero déjame quedarme un poco... -dije con la mirada baja.

 **Bill:** Claro que sí, mi vida. Todo lo que necesites. Pero baja. -le besé y moví la cadera para sacarle de mi cuerpo con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Gemí. Bill nos limpió y bajó abajo.

 **Bill:** Mariah estaba mirando fijamente a la escalera, con Sara en brazos. Cuando me vieron llegar, Sara chilló muy contenta. La cogí en brazos. 

-¡Mi niña! Que es tu cumple. -la llené de besos. 

-¿Y Tom? -preguntó Anna. 

-Ahora baja. Está en el baño. -dije evasivo.- Bueno, a ver. ¿A qué quiere jugar la princesa del cumple? -pregunté muy mimoso.

 **Tom:** Estuve ahí bastante rato hasta que sonó el timbre y llegó el hombre con los peluches. Uno lo guardé en el ropero de Bill y el otro... Suspiré y entré con él en brazos en el salón. Ni siquiera lo podía abarcar.

 **Bill:** Sara abrió la boca desmesuradamente al ver el oso. 

-¡Pa mí! -chilló con una voz muy posesiva. Me reí sin poder evitarlo. 

-Mira quién lo trae. -le dije en voz baja. Todos flipaban con el regalo. 

-¡Papá Tot! Mío -estiró los bracitos. Pensaba que quería agarrar el peluche, pero lo que hizo fue engancharse al cuello de Tom- Mi papá -dijo mirándole con absoluta adoración.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí un poco. El peluche era más grande que yo. Para evitar a la gente dejé el peluche en el suelo y me puse a jugar con él y Sara, evitando todo contacto con los demás.

 **Bill:** Sara estaba loca de felicidad. Para ella solo existían su papá y su oso. Empecé a grabarles, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Sabía que Tom estaba evitando a Anna y los demás, pero esperaba que a mí no me evitase.- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? -le pregunté en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Eh, enana. El regalo también te lo regala Bill -se lanzó a su cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé el pelo.- ¿Vemos los demás regalos de papá? -pregunté sonriendo. Ella pareció indignarse. 

-¡No! ¡Mío! -agarró el oso como pudo y yo me despollé. Me había recordado demasiado a cuando Tom recibía un regalo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié medio sonriendo- ¿Pero me lo dejas, no? -dije picando un poco.

-¡No! -gritó indignada.

-Bueno... Pero ¿me mimas? -iba a responder indignada hasta que se dio cuenta que lo que le había pedido no tenía nada que ver con SU oso y me abrazó y me empezó a dar besos en la mejilla... Eso sí. Sin separarse de su oso.

 **Bill:** Le has hecho el mejor regalo, sin duda. -dijo Mariah, siendo tan cariñosa como siempre. Me quedé muy quieto porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Tom.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Gracias -dije sin mirarla. No me iba a separar de Sara en todo el día para no tener que mirar a nadie.

-¡Sara! ¡A que no me pillas! -dije para que nadie más me hablara.

-¡No! -se abrazó a su oso.

-Jo, enana. Tú antes molabas -me sacó la lengua.

 **Bill:** Me levanté sonriendo y cogí el resto de regalos. 

-Bill... Dile que me hable. -me pidió Mariah con los ojos aguados. 

-No puedo. Le habéis hecho mucho daño... Tú la que más. De ti no se lo esperaba, y para ser sincero, yo tampoco. Dadle tiempo. -me giré y fui hasta Sara con los paquetes. Los miró flipada. 

-Mira, papá Tom y papá Bill te los abren, ¿vale? Así no te alejas del oso. -asintió, encantada con la idea.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a abrirlos y le encantaron. Los quería todos y no podía abarcarlos- ¿Comemos y jugamos? -le pregunté.

-Sara hambre -respondió.

-Voy a hacer la comida -dije para salir de ahí.

 **Bill:** Me quedé mirando los juguetes con Sara.- Bill, convéncele. Eres su marido, a ti te escuchará. 

-Que no, coño. Le habéis dejado días sin poder abrazar a su hija ni a su moribundo marido. -se me aguaron los ojos.

-Habéis consentido que se destroce los brazos y le habéis odiado por algo que fue solo mi culpa. Así que dejadle en paz. -dije tajante. Me estaba hartando de que no tuvieran paciencia.

 **Tom:** Hice la comida rápido porque Sara había dicho que tenía hambre, aunque no quería salir. Saqué todo- A comer, enana -estiró los brazos hacia mi y me cogió. Me senté a la mesa al lado de Bill y empecé a darle de comer. Tenía ganas de que saliera la tarta.

 **Bill:** Cuando Sara se estaba terminando la comida, fui a por la tarta. Era de chocolate y fresa, con muñequitos. Ojalá la hubiera podido hacer yo. Apagué las luces y encendí la vela. Empecé a cantar.- Cumpleaños feliz...

 **Tom:** Cumpleaños feeeliz. Te deseamos tooodos. Cumpleaños feliiiz -se rió y aplaudió- ¿Sabes soplar? -me miró como si le hablara en chino y empecé a soplarle. Le hizo gracia y me imitó.

-Corre, sopla la vela y pide un deseo -la acerqué a una distancia prudente y empezó a soplar hasta que la vela se apagó. Bill le dio un trocito a Sara y guardó el resto para cuando acabáramos todos de comer. Le di la tarta poco a poco y le encantó. Casi devora hasta el plato. Después de comer, le entró sueño y se abrazó a mi cuello para dormir. Ahora me tocaba estar con todos y no quería. Ni siquiera quería comer. Lo que quería es haber echado laxante a la comida para que se jodieran todos. Pero no lo hice porque Bill iba a comer de esa comida y no quería que le sentara mal. Pero no fue por falta de ganas...

 **Bill:** Acaricié a Tom.- Cuando comamos, se van. Luego vamos a ser solo nosotros y nuestra niña. -le aseguré. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba que dejara de sentirse mal, sentía que yo mismo no podría sentirme mejor si él seguía así...

 **Tom:** Empezaron a pedirme perdón y a intentar que les hablara pero no tenía ganas. Sólo miraba el plato y no quería comer.

-Tom... Por favor... Di algo -dijo Mariah llorosa.

-¿Qué queréis que os diga? -Me levanté cabreado sin elevar el tono de voz para no despertar ni asustar a Sara- ¿Que sois unos falsos, unos mentirosos, unos traidores y unos hipócritas? -dije soltando toda mi furia.

-Bueno, pues os lo digo. Mucho que soy vuestro hermano, hijo o lo que mierda dijeráis, pero a la hora de la verdad, no sois nada... Os echaría a patadas de mi casa y os haría lo que le hago a los traidores, pero sé que Bill y mi hija os quieren y no quiero que ellos sufran porque vosotros seáis una panda de hijos de puta. Vale, soy muy violento, lo sé. Me he peleado contra casi todos vosotros. Pero a todos vosotros os he dado de comer años, he parado balas por vosotros, he hecho mil cosas. Y a la hora de la verdad, me giráis la cara sin permitirme ni siquiera una explicación. Que sí, que soy un mierdas, que la cagué, que le hice daño y que me siento un miserable por el simple hecho de atreverme a mirarle a la cara. Pero vosotros no sois mejores que yo. Y no tengo hambre, coño ya. No os pretendo separar de Bill ni de mi hija. Y podéis venir a verles cuando os salga de la polla. Pero mi ni me miréis -me senté en el sofá, puse los pies en la mesa y enchufé la tele. No me fijé ni en sus reacciones. Me importaban una mierda. Puse la tele bajita para no despertar a Sara, que seguía durmiendo en mi cuello ajena a toda esta mierda. Me dolía. Me dolía mucho más de lo que quería admitir. Pero no pensaba mostrarles que me importaba. ¿Quién me iba a decir que iba a acabar entendiendo a Bill cuando me decía que necesitaba cortarse? Yo en este momento lo necesitaba mucho... Estaba destrozado. ¿¡Por qué mierda seguía queriéndoles!? A pesar de mis esfuerzos por resistirme, acabé llorando y metiendo el dedo entre la venda para rascar con la uña.

 **Bill:** Me levanté en cuanto le oí llorar. Vi que se rascaba bajo la venda, y le detuve.- Amor... No. Sé que te hace falta, pero me tienes aquí. En vez de eso, habla conmigo, bésame, fóllame... Lo que prefieras. Pero no lo hagas, por favor. -le pedí sin soltar su mano, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

 **Tom:** Por favor... Yo no te entendía, pero tú me entiendes... Por favor -supliqué con un hilo de voz.

 **Bill:** No, Tom... -le besé por todas partes.- No te dejo. Prefiero morir antes.

 **Tom:** Sara se revolvió un poco, pero siguió dormida. Todo seguía el silencio de no ser por los sollozos que se oían no sólo por mi parte y por la televisión- Te traté fatal porque hacías algo que ahora necesito tanto... -dije hundido.

 **Bill:** Pero porque no lo entendías... Amor, venga. Ya no más. Tenemos que salir de esto juntos. -me incliné y le besé con suavidad.

 **Tom:** Coge a Sara, por favor -le pedí. Necesitaba lavarme la cara y alejarme de toda esta gente. Ni siquiera se habían dignado a intentar explicarse o justificarse de algún modo.

 **Bill:** Cogí a la niña, que siguió dormida.- Por favor... Marchaos. -todos fliparon.- Es en serio, coño. Marchaos. Ya habéis visto que hoy no va a hacer las paces. Marchaos y volved mañana, por favor...

 **Tom:** Se fueron y ni los miré. Estaba destrozado. Anna se quedó en el salón sin saber qué hacer.

-Pensaba que me habías perdonado -dijo Anna llorando.

-Ayer era ayer y hoy es hoy -dije sin mirarla- Y ya habéis oído a Bill. Fuera de mi casa. 

-Pero... No tengo a dónde ir. 

-Vete con TUS padres -le dije con desprecio.

-No puedo. Murieron hace poco en un accidente múltiple de coche. Salían de divorciarse del juzgado -dijo sollozando.

-Pues vete debajo de un puente. Me da igual. O mejor, quédate. Estoy deseando saber cuánto aguantarías si te puteara todos los días -me levanté hacia ella amenazante sin molestarme en secarme las lágrimas y la acorralé contra la pared- Tengo mucha imaginación para humillar y maltratar a la gente... -le cogí del mentón- Yo que tú no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que tienes de irte. Porque va a ser la última -le dije muy cerca de su cara y me aparté- Voy al baño. No quiero ni que recojas tus cosas. Si cuando salga sigues aquí, lo tomaré como que has rechazado tu oportunidad de irte. Y no quieras saber lo que te pasará -me metí al baño a lavarme la cara y a tranquilizarme pero reventé el espejo de un puñetazo por la rabia. No lo hice con intenciones de hacerme daño, pero los cortes que me hice me calmaron bastante. Recogí el cristal, me curé la mano y cuando salí estaba Anna ahí todavía con un ataque de ansiedad- ¿Todavía sigues aquí? -me acerqué dispuesto a cogerle del pelo, pero Bill lo evitó.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom, no! -le agarré de los brazos para que parase.- Tom, te lo suplico... Ya sé que a ella la odias... Hazlo por mí, por favor...

 **Tom:** Asentí y suspiré. Vi a Sara despertarse muy contenta y la cogí antes de que viera todo el panorama.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo puede cambiar tan repentinamente de humor?- Es su hija. La quiere con toda el alma. -solté con intención de herir. La había defendido, sí, pero aún le tenía tirria. Bueno, a ella y a todos. Solo se libraba Tom.

 **Tom:** Enana -chilló contenta. Vi cómo Bill se metía a la cocina con Anna. Me puse a jugar con Sara.

 **Bill:** Tom está muy jodido. Con un simple "perdón" no va a bastar. Sabes lo complicado que es él a la hora de demostrar cariño y cosas así. Tenéis que dejarle un tiempo para sí mismo, no venir como si nada, esperando todo su cariño. 

-Pero contigo... 

-No mezcles la velocidad con el tocino. Es simple: dadle espacio, pero sin dejarle de lado del todo. Y por supuesto, cuando se sienta con ganas de escucharos, dadle motivos, argumentos razonados. -cogí un vaso de coca cola y me fui a ver a Ton jugando con la niña. Era casi tan divertido como jugar yo con ella.

 **Tom:** Bill, estamos esperándote para estrenar los juguetes 

-¡Sí! -chilló Sara- Bill ven -gritó.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me senté a su lado. -Aquí estoy. ¿Cuál estrenamos primero?

 **Tom:** Sara empezó a dar vueltas y no sabía cual coger. Me hizo muchísima gracia. Al final eligió una Barbie y empezó a jugar a disparar a las otras Barbies. ¿Había dicho ya que me encantaba esta cría? Cogimos las otras Barbies y jugamos con ellas. Al rato paró y se lanzó a por el teléfono de sonidos que había dicho Bill- Siempre eliges genial. Le ha encantado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero no tiene ni punto de comparación con su cara al ver tu peluche. Lo adora, ¿Sabes?

 **Tom:** NUESTRO peluche -enfaticé. Veía de reojo a Anna en la cocina que no se atrevía a salir, pero la ignoré por Bill y por Sara. Me hacía una gracia... Estaba Sara jugando con todo, pero no se levantaba del peluche- Me juego un brazo que seguro que algún día duerme en el peluche. Si es más grande que tú y que yo juntos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No me extraña. Yo también lo haría.

 **Tom:** Cogí a Sara- ¿Le damos a papá el regalo que le hemos comprado? -le guiñé un ojo. Lo entendió y asintió. Nos siguió hasta el ropero. Había comprado un oso igual para Bill- ¡Tachan! -dijo Sara algo flipada. Me reí- El tuyo es sólo para ti. Este es para papá -asintió contenta.

 **Bill:** Miré el peluche totalmente flipado. Me había dejado sin palabras. Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Casi no cabían por la puerta. Menos mal que es doble... Te puedes dormir aquí siempre que quieras.

 **Bill:** Me gusta más dormir abrazando a otra persona. -le susurré sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí un poco- ¡Pero ve a por él!

 **Bill:** Voy. -dije entusiasmado y me fui directo a abrazar el peluche.- Siempre he imaginado que abrazar una nube sería como esto.

 **Tom:** Me alegro de que te guste -sonreí. Sara estaba encantada al ver a Bill tan feliz.

 **Bill:** Es casi tan cómodo como tú. -dije sonriendo. Ya había preparado una cama en el estudio, y no pensaba permitir que se escapase de mis brazos. Iba a dormir abrazado a él sí o sí.

 **Tom:** ¿Bill feliz? -preguntó Sara.

 **Bill:** Bill muy feliz. -dije sonriendo.- Ven, ¿Queréis compartir el peluche de papi?

 **Tom:** Aaaaah -chilló y estiró los brazos a él.

 **Bill:** Vamos, Tom, tú también. -dije al ver que no se movía del sitio.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué despacio y me senté al lado.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas sin pedir permiso y le besé.- Así mejor, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Con cautela, crucé las manos en sus caderas y le abracé un poco.

 **Bill:** Tom... Hasta la niña me abraza más fuerte. -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Respiré hondo y le pegué a mi.

 **Tom:** Bill se acomodó en mi y yo le di un beso en la mejilla, pero me aparté en seguida.

 **Bill:** Eh, no te quites... -susurré.- Me gusta tenerte cerquita.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le pegué a mi otra vez. Sara había monopolizado el peluche.

 **Bill:** Eh, enana. Que eso es mío, eh. Te lo dejo, pero ya tienes el tuyo.

 **Tom:** Se bajó gateando- ¿El mío? 

-Abajo está. 

-Vamos -pidió.

-Qué formal está. Y parecía mala cuando la compramos -me sacó la lengua y empezó a descolgarse de las escaleras. Fuimos corriendo a por ella a evitarlo y bajamos abajo con ella. Nos encontramos a Anna en la puerta. Le giré la cara pero Sara quería jugar con ella también.

-¡Tío! Juega -pidió. Le hice un gesto de que ni se le ocurriera negarse y vino con nosotros.

-¿Cual estrenamos ahora? -señaló las piezas de lego- Mira, se usan así -empecé a encajar piezas. Entonces ella nos repartió piezas a todos para que las montáramos.

 **Bill:** Nos pusimos a montar figuras, alabando TODO lo que Sara hacía.

 **Tom:** Enana, enséñame que a mi no me quedan como a ti -se rió y me empezó a explicar todo. Yo fallaba a posta y ella me echaba la bronca- Jo, pero es que esto es muy difícil. 

-¡No! -me lo cogió y empezó a montarlo ella. Bill estaba despollado.

 **Bill:** Puse la cámara en un trípode y les grabé. No podía evitar reírme como un desquiciado.

 **Tom:** A ver, que creo que lo he entendido -dije finalmente- ¿Así? -lo monté bien y Sara me aplaudió. Estiró la mano hacia las galletas que había sacado Bill y me la metió a la boca. Casi me atraganto y Bill y Sara se despollaron.

 **Bill:** Ahí tienes tu premio por ser un buen niño. -dije muerto de la risa. Anna nos miraba sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

 **Tom:** JA JA JA -me lancé a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Me empecé a reír como un loco y a suplicarle que parase, pero no me hacía caso. Sara se moría de risa.

 **Tom:** Al final paré y le besé. Me había olvidado de todo en este rato y no pude evitarlo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré sorprendido pero encantado y le seguí el beso lo mejor que pude. Estaba jadeando por la risa y me costaba seguirle.

 **Tom:** Cuando me separé, me quedé mirándole fijamente con mi frente apoyada en la suya- No sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido... -le besé otra vez.

 **Bill:** Cuidar de la princesa. -dije como si fuera obvio, sonriendo. 

-Pero no pienses en lo que pudo ser. -le besé. 

-Piensa en que estoy aquí. -volví a besarle. Ahora que parecía tranquilo y cariñoso, no quería separarme ni un segundo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié pero Sara nos reclamaba- Tengo sueno -dijo. Sin darnos cuenta de había pasado toda la tarde.

 **Bill:** Pues a cenar y a la cama. -dije sonriendo.- ¿Puedo hacerle yo la cena? -pregunté con voz de niño. Me moría de ganas de cocinar. Lo que fuera.

 **Tom:** ¿No estás cansado? -pregunté algo preocupado. Negó con la cabeza- Pues ve -sonrió y se metió a la cocina. Cogí a Sara y me quedé a solas con Anna.

-Yo... ¿Puedo al menos recoger mis cosas? -dijo asustada- Por favor. Sólo lo que tenía antes de venir -me acerqué y se encogió porque creía que le iba a pegar.

-Te puedes quedar si quieres. Pero no toques los huevos. Y si quieres, te vas. Pero no dejes nada aquí o lo quemaré -dije y me di la vuelta para ir a la cocina.

 **Bill:** No veas la ilusión que me hace cocinar. -dije sonriendo. La herida del pecho no me había dolido casi en todo el día, pero me seguía mareando. Ojalá se me pasase pronto... Hice la cena de Sara y la nuestra, y lo puse todo en la mesa.- ¿Le das tú la cena? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Le di de cenar rápido a Sara, que se caía de sueño y la subí a la cuna. Bajé y empecé a cenar. Estaba Anna en la cocina. La ignoré y me senté a cenar.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado y empecé a cenar con calma.- Por cierto, ya tengo nuestra cama hecha... ¿Me ayudas a deshacerla? -le miré con cara de pervertido.

 **Tom:** Dudé un poco, pero Bill me empezó a meter mano y asentí. No me pude resistir.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y olvidando la cena, le llevé de la mano al estudio. En cuanto cerré, le besé y empecé a sobarle la polla descaradamente.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y le besé el cuello. Le senté en la cama y me subí a horcajadas encima de él.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le quité su camiseta. No le dije nada, pero me sentía un poco mal al estar frente a él sin camiseta. No quería que se sintiera mal al ver la venda que rodeaba todo mi torso... Intentando no pensar en ello, le bajé los pantalones.

 **Tom:** Le tumbé cuando estuve sin ropa y me quedé mirando la venda. Besé el pecho y besé la herida con mucho cuidado- Lo siento...-susurré. Tiró de mi y me besó la boca mientras me metía mano para distraerme. Consiguió su objetivo y le quité los pantalones. Bajé y le empecé a comer la polla.

 **Bill:** Chillé al sentir su lengua rodeando mi polla. Joder... Intentaba no ponerme ansioso, pero al final no pude evitar mover mis caderas con fuerza, marcando el ritmo.

 **Tom:** Seguí al ritmo que me imponía y reventó en mi boca. Tenía muchas ganas, pero subí a besarle hasta que él diera el paso.

 **Bill:** ¿No vas a follarme? -pregunté jadeando cuando vi que solo me besaba, no hacía amago de tocarme.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que lo haga? -pregunté sin atreverme mucho.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. Es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer. -le besé y empecé a toquetearle la polla.

 **Tom:** Gemí. Seguía empalmado. Bajé la mano a su culo y le dilaté con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Me empecé a agobiar a ver toda la calma con la que se movía.- Tom, joder, que no soy de papel... Hazlo como siempre.

 **Tom:** Me di más prisa y le penetré intentando hacerlo como siempre.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y le clavé las uñas.- Dios... Más, Tommy... -junté nuestras bocas y empecé a moverme con fuerza contra su polla.

 **Tom:** En algún momento, acabó él encima saltando sobre mi. Grité de gusto hasta que reventé.

 **Bill:** Me quedé sobre su polla, sin dejarle salir de mí. Abrí mucho las piernas y me masturbé frente a él hasta que ya no pude más y me corrí sobre su pecho.

 **Tom:** Me quedé de piedra al ver eso. Estaba relamiéndome. Bill salió de mi y se tumbó a mi lado.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte.- No tienes que tener cuidado... No me duele nada, y tengo la herida casi curada. -era mentira, pero como no lo había visto, no podía saberlo.- Tom... -le besé.- Por favor, quiero que todo sea como antes...

 **Tom:** Dame un poco de tiempo. Por favor... Me estoy esforzando, te lo juro. Todo será como antes. Pero dame un poco de tiempo, por favor -dije agobiándome bastante.

 **Bill:** Shht... Calma. Solo te estoy pidiendo que me folles con todas tus fuerzas, no que te pongas bien en tres segundos. -le sonreí.- Voy a esperar, pero entiende que te necesito. Necesito que me beses, que me abraces. Necesito que te acerques a mí sin que yo te fuerce a ello...

 **Tom:** Asentí calmándome un poco. Me limpié el pecho y limpié a Bill y le pegué a mi abrazándole fuerte por la cintura- ¿Así está bien? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Así es maravilloso. -le besé la frente.- ¿Dormimos?

 **Tom:** Asentí. Le vi dormirse pero yo no podía. Todo lo de hoy... Me atormentaba. Pensaba en todos y me destrozaba. Joder, les quería odiar pero no podía. Y sentía rabia y furia, y... Me faltaba el aire. Creo que dormía a intervalos y me despertaba con pesadillas demasiado reales. Al final, amaneció.

 **Bill:** Me desperté un poco después del amanecer. -Vi las ojeras de Tom, y que estaba despierto.- Amor... ¿Por qué no me despertarse? ¿Qué te ha pasado? -pegué mucho nuestros cuerpos.

 **Tom:** La rabia y la traición -dije simplemente mirando a algún punto de la pared.

 **Bill:** ¿Traición? -no sabía a qué se refería.- ¿Quieres hablar? Radio Bill escuchará todo lo que quieras decir. -bromeé intentando animarle un poquillo.

 **Tom:** Sólo te tengo a ti y a Sara... Si te hubieras ido... Ni siquiera me dejaban entrar a tu habitación a verte. Y por más que Sara lloraba, no me dejaban estar con ella. Os habría perdido a los dos. Y no tengo nada más... -dije como autómata.

 **Bill:** Tom... -le abracé.- No pienses en lo que pudo ser. Piensa en lo que es. -cogí una de sus manos y le hice pasarla por mi cara y mi pelo.- ¿Ves? Estoy aquí, y Sara está arriba dormidita. Nadie va a separarte de nosotros, te lo juro.

 **Tom:** Son unos putos traidores... Decían que éramos amigos... Familia... Y son unos traidores. Quisiera matarles. Que sufran. Pero no puedo... -suspiré y me levanté vistiéndome. Necesitaba café. Le ayudé a ponerse el pijama con cuidado y le di la mano para que se levantara. Supongo que lo bueno de toda la rabia que sentía es que cuanta más rabia, menos culpa. Y más me podía acercar a Bill. Y ahora sentía mucha rabia. Le apreté a mi- Voy a hacer el desayuno y luego te voy a follar fuerte, como te gusta -dije besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Vale. -sabía que le pasaba algo. Tenía el cuerpo muy tenso, y se notaba su sonrisa falsa... Pero joder, yo tampoco estaba bien y necesitaba centrarme en mí aunque fuera solo una vez...

 **Tom:** Le besé pegándole a mi hasta que llegamos a la cocina. Me tensé aún más al ver ahí a Anna- Os he dejado el desayuno hecho... Me voy arriba. Que os aproveche -salió de ahí. Lo habría tirado todo de no ser porque olía demasiado bien. Estaba todo en la mesa recién hecho y el café caliente. Senté a Bill encima mío pegado a mi y empecé a engullir. Acabé mucho más rápido que Bill y me dediqué a marcar su cuello y a masturbarle mientras acababa de desayunar. Terminó entre jadeos. Le llevé en brazos al estudio y le dejé en la cama con cuidado. Besé y mordí su pecho (esta vez cuidando mucho de no hacerle sangre) y bajé hasta su polla. Me la metí en la boca y empecé a dilatarle rápido. Cuando ya estaba listo, le abrí de piernas y le follé con fuerza mientras él gemía y gritaba de placer.

 **Bill:** Me estaba encantando todo lo que Tom me hacía, pero sabía que era todo fruto de la rabia. Solo me corrí porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba a Tom siempre. Se dejó caer encima de mí cuando se corrió y le abracé muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le besé- Te quiero, princesa ¿Quieres follar más o quieres estar moñas? -le dije un poco más calmado.

 **Bill:** Me da igual... Lo que prefieras. -dije contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Vamos a ponernos moñas. Además, compré Titanic el otro día. Que sé que te encanta -se puso algo rojo. Nos limpié y le llevé al salón. Puse la peli y le senté encima mío.

 **Bill:** Quiero hacer un viaje. -dije al rato de empezar la peli.

 **Tom:** Vale. ¿Dónde? -dije sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

 **Bill:** No sé. Lejos. Quiero irme unos cuantos meses... Alquilar un piso y llevarnos a Sara. Poder ser solo nosotros.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Dónde te gusta? -le acaricié con mimo.

 **Bill:** No sé. Porque tampoco sé si es bueno irnos tanto tiempo... No sé. Ya te lo diré.

 **Tom:** Pues como quieras -le besé el cuello. No quería irme ni de coña por muchos motivos. Pero si Bill quería irse, yo me iba al fin del mundo con él- No te lo he comentado. Estamos a miércoles y los exámenes finales son del lunes al miércoles que viene. Pero he conseguido que si no te da tiempo a estudiar o no te apetece hacerlos, te los retrasen. ¿Los querrás hacer la semana que viene o retrasarlos? Te lo digo porque si quieres, nos podemos ir después de los exámenes todo el verano y volver para Septiembre. Parecías muy ilusionado con el máster de educación.

 **Bill:** Creo que podré hacerlos a la semana que viene. Solo es cuestión de estudiar, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Claro -le sonreí- Aunque tu profe de guitarra es un cabrón -bromeé- Dice que si no te folla antes del examen, no apruebas -dije medio riéndome y le besé.

 **Bill:** Mientras tú seas el profe, fóllame todo lo que quieras.

 **Tom:** ¿Todo, todo? -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Todo, todo.

 **Tom:** Le besé y colé la mano por su pantalón. Estaba más calmado, pero tras este rato de cercanía con Bill aunque me seguía sintiendo culpable, podía estar cerca de él como siempre, o casi- A la mierda el momento moñas -gimió y le puse a cuatro patas bajándole el pantalón. Me agaché y empecé a lamer su entrada mientras le masturbaba.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaaah! ¡Dios, Tom! -enterré la cara en un cojín, gimiendo y gritando. Era la mejor sensación posible.

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos sin dejar de lamer. Le noté dilatarse muy rápido. Cuando le noté listo, le penetré con fuerza. Le masturbé y nos corrimos gritando como animales. Le di la vuelta restregándome contra él hasta que nos volvimos a empalmar y le volví a follar. Follamos ésta y una vez más. Paramos porque ninguno de los dos podía más. Cogí toallitas y nos limpié recolocándonos la ropa. Bill parecía un poco ido- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Es solo... Que me has... Dejado seco. -dije jadeando.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le acaricié. Justo se levantó a la niña y la bajé. Me senté con Bill en el sofá que parecía un poco mejor. Le di un beso- Voy a darle de desayunar -le di de desayunar, fui a por el botiquín y la dejé jugando con sus juguetes en el parque. Me senté con Bill y le di la mano- Tengo que curarte.

 **Bill:** Me tensé. No quería que viera la herida, me negaba.- No hace falta, amor... Ya me curo yo. -extendí mi mano libre para que me diera el botiquín.

 **Tom:** No te ves bien la herida a ti mismo. Déjame a mi. Además es lo justo. Yo lo hice, yo lo curo -le saqué la camiseta- Cálmate.

 **Bill:** Tom... Voy al baño y me curo en el espejo... -supliqué.

 **Tom:** Que no... -me empeñé- Que no te voy a hacer daño curándote -le empecé a quitar la venda.

 **Bill:** Tom... Por favor... -estaba empezando a agobiarme.

 **Tom:** Respiré hondo y se la quité del todo. Me esperaba una herida mucho peor. Ya no llevaba puntos y se le estaba empezando a cicatrizar. Le iba a quedar marca. Le curé con cuidado. Le di un beso muy cerca de la herida- Pronto te vas a curar -le empecé a vendar.

 **Bill:** No dije nada. No quería que me viera la herida, pero él había insistido...

 **Tom:** Le volví a poner la camiseta y le senté encima mío. Le besé el cuello- ¿Qué plan llevas hoy? -ahora que era capaz de acercarme, iba a mimarle todo lo que quisiera para compensar ni culpa.

 **Bill:** No sé... Aún no había pensado nada, la verdad. ¿Qué hacemos?

 **Tom:** No sé. Si quieres estudias y yo te mimo mientras. Si no te apetece estudiar podemos dar un paseo, ir al cine, a comer o a cenar o hacer el vago. Lo que te apetezca.

 **Bill:** No sé... ¿Damos un paseo?

 **Tom:** Lo que te apetezca. Lo que la princesa diga. Yo estoy a tus órdenes.

 **Bill:** La princesa dice que Tom debe elegir qué hacer hoy. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** La princesa tiene respuestas para todo -se rió- ¿Paseo hasta el cine, luego cine y luego cenamos?

 **Bill:** Como quieras, Tommy... -le besé, intentando animarme.- Como tú quieras.

 **Tom:** Si por mi fuera, te comía enterito y me cosía el culo pa no cagarte.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues yo prefiero muchos besos y que me digas ya qué vas a hacer hoy con la princesa.

 **Tom:** Si te lo he dicho, no me escuchas -le besé para callarle. Me separé de él porque me sonó el móvil. Era Georg. Mira que se me había pasado el mal humor.

-Qué mierda quieres.

-Hay que trabajar hoy. 

-Yo no voy a ningún lado hasta que no se recupere Bill. Y lo segundo. A partir de ahora nos dividimos el trabajo, que no voy con vosotros ni a la esquina. Que aquí sigo mandando yo. Y si no os gusta, ya sabéis. Guerra en los bajos. Y ni vosotros ni yo queremos eso -le colgué.

 **Bill:** Me dio mucha pena que fuera así con ellos. Vale, habían sido unos hijos de puta, pero eran nuestra familia... No quería que todo acabase como con mi familia biológica... Me agobié un poco, pero no dejé que Tom lo notase.

 **Tom:** Vi que ponía mala cara- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Nada... Me escuece la herida. -expliqué sin mentir. Puso cara de preocupación.- Tranquilo, me pasa siempre. Escuece un rato, y luego ya se pasa.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le besé- Lo siento -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué? -pregunté sin entender.

 **Tom:** Por la herida.

 **Bill:** Deja de disculparte, por favor... -pedí susurrando.- Me haces daño cuando te disculpas por eso. -se me escapó.

 **Tom:** Vale, no lo hago más. No quiero hacerte daño -le besé- Pero estoy seguro de que te pasa algo más que no me cuentas.

 **Bill:** Escondí la cara en su cuello.- Solo es eso. ¿Nos vestimos y vamos de paseo?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pero ¿comemos antes? O en lugar de cenar, comemos fuera... Muero de hambre -sabía que le pasaba algo.

 **Bill:** Comemos aquí. -dije sin moverme de su cuello.- ¿Nos vamos a llevar a Sara?

 **Tom:** Claro. No se va a quedar sola -le acaricié. Estaba Anna pero no quería dejarla con ella. Ni tenía ganas de ir a casa de los Gs a dejárselo a Mariah- ¿Qué quieres de comer?

 **Bill:** Preferí omitir que tenía con quién quedarse.- Me da igual. Prepara lo que quieras.

 **Tom:** Voy a ver qué hay -le acaricié- ¿Vienes?

 **Bill:** No... Me apetece tumbarme un ratito. -dije acurrucándome en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Bueno pues hago algo rápido- Hice sándwiches en la máquina y salí con ellos calentitos.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -Sonreí al ver los sándwiches.- Tienen muy buena pinta.

 **Tom:** Gracias -tiré de él para que se sentara encima mío.

 **Bill:** Me acomodé en sus piernas y empecé a comer.

 **Tom:** ¿Te gustan? -dije besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Está muy bueno.

 **Tom:** Están. Son todos para ti. Yo me los he ido comiendo -me reí.

 **Bill:** Los miré mordiéndome el labio. Eran muchos... No iba a poder con todos.

 **Tom:** Si no puedes con todos, hago el esfuerzo y te ayudo.

 **Bill:** Me temo que vas a tener que ayudarme... Son muchos.

 **Tom:** Cogí uno- Bueeeno.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, pero no puedo con todos -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Tampoco era obligatorio. Sólo he metido dos lonchas de jamón y una de queso entre dos trozos de pan y los he metido en una máquina. No me he deslomado -le besé- ¿Vestimos a la niña y nos vamos?

 **Bill:** Claro, vamos. -dije levantándome despacito.

 **Tom:** ¿Puedes andar bien? ¿No estás muy cansado? -negó con la cabeza- Pues vamos -fuimos arriba a vestir a Sara y al bajar a por un pañal me encontré con que estaban Anna y Georg hablando.

-¿No tienes miedo? -preguntaba él.

-Estoy cagada.

-Ya sabes que te puedes venir a nuestra casa.

-No... Estoy acojonada, pero quiero quedarme. No sé cómo conseguir que me perdone, pero si me voy, siento que todo acabará. Le quiero demasiado como para perderle... Es mi hermano y mi única familia. Y no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy.

-Me lo puedo imaginar. Todos lo estamos. Mariah no deja de llorar y los demás... Llevamos la procesión por dentro.

-¿Tú crees que nos perdonará?

-No lo sé... Nos hemos peleado mil veces, pero nunca ha pasado nada así. Se siente traicionado. Con razón. Y no sé qué hacer. Pero yo también estoy acojonado. Tom de tu parte es una bendición, pero en tu contra... -bajó Bill, pero le indiqué con la mano que no hiciera ruido.

-Joder, que nos entienda a nosotros. Él acaba en el hospital por sobredosis y Bill entra casi desangrado y medio muerto. Pensábamos que se le había ido la pinza. Joder, que es que de mi que nunca he matado a nadie, pues aún se puede dudar, pero de Tom, o de ti o de Gustav. Habría pensado lo mismo de los tres. No te ofendas, pero habría actuado igual con vosotros dos dado vuestro historial.

-No me ofendo. Llevas razón al creer así... -suspiró- Pero no teníamos ningún derecho a darle de lado ni a separarle de Sara. Incluso aunque de verdad le hubiera dado una paliza.

-No debería haberle llamado mal padre. No lo es. Jamás ha hecho daño a Sara. Y Bill lleva razón. Yo hubiera abortado si ellos no hubieran aceptado a la niña como suya. Estoy a favor del derecho a abortar, pero Tom la aceptó en todo momento y yo no. No tengo ningún derecho sobre Sara. La quiero, obviamente. Pero no como madre. Me da terror el día que descubra que yo soy la madre biológica...

-Ya... Nos hemos pasado. Entendería que no nos perdonara. Y entendería que se vengara a su manera, ya me entiendes. Pero no quiero su perdón porque le tenga miedo, que se lo tengo. Lo quiero porque de verdad me arrepiento de lo que hice, y porque quiero que vuelva a ser mi puto hermano...

-Lo veo muy difícil.

-Ya... Yo veo difícil salir de aquí sin que me reviente a hostias. Pero me lo merezco, y el que no arriesga no gana -irrumpí en el salón haciendo como que no sabía que estaban ahí.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo.

-Yo contigo no. Fuera.

-Sólo escuchame. Párteme la cara luego si quieres pero déjame hablar.

-¿Porqué debería escucharte? Vosotros me distéis de lado sin escucharme.

-Porque porque nosotros hayamos sido injustos contigo no tienes porqué serlo tú con nosotros. Si ahora no nos escuchas, demostrarás que eres igual que nosotros y no tendrás derecho a estar enfadado -se encogió esperando una hostia.

-Muy bien. Habla. Pero rápido. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-No pretendo excusarme porque no tenemos excusa. Sólo te pido que entiendas que pensáramos que habías sido tú. Ni tú ni yo somos precisamente ángeles. Y si no te dejábamos entrar fue porque nos preocupaban Bill y Sara. No teníamos derecho. Pero al menos sabes que les vamos a proteger de todo lo que haga falta -no sabía si romperle la cara o darle las gracias por eso último- Pero no tenemos excusa por haberte despreciado y haberte dado de lado. Lo único que te puedo decir es que todos estamos muy arrepentidos y que estamos dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para que nos perdones.

-¿Y cómo sé que no me vais a volver a traicionar? -le dije escéptico.

-Porque no queremos perderte. Y porque a veces hay que perder lo que se tiene para valorarlo. Te hemos perdido una vez. Estamos todos muy jodidos. Mariah no deja de llorar. Queremos recuperarte. Y no lo vamos a hacer de nuevo porque, aunque suene muy marica por mi parte, te queremos demasiado.

-¿Y por qué debería creerte? -le dije con chulería.

-Porque te lo juro por Alba -me dijo rotundo y me quedé de piedra. No supe qué decir- ¿Entonces me crees?

-Sí -dije sin mirarle.

-¿Y me perdonas?

-Depende.

-¿De qué? -le reventé la nariz de un puñetazo y le tiré al suelo.

-¿Me perdonas tú por eso? -asintió adolorido y le tendí la mano- Entonces sí -le ayudé a levantarse y nos dimos un abrazo- Pero te perdono a ti. No a los demás -suspiró.

-Bueno, pero si me has perdonado a mi, los demás tienen opción.

-No seas moñas y fuera de aquí, que me voy al cine con Bill -asintió.

-¿Pero seguro que estoy perdonado? ¿Del todo?

-Que sí, cansino -le empujé hasta la puerta y cerré de un portazo. Iba a acercarme a Bill, pero Anna me llamó- ¿Qué coño quieres tú?

-Lo mismo que Geo. Que me perdones.

-Ya he dicho que le perdonaba a él, no a los demás.

-¿Pero si él merece tu perdón porqué los demás no?

-Porque yo perdono a quien me sale de la polla. Y no me toques los huevos porque tú no perdonaste jamás a tu padre y lo que hizo no era peor que lo que me hicisteis a mi.

-Pero me arrepiento cada día de no haberlo hecho... -agachó la mirada- Una pregunta... ¿Si me muriera te dolería? -preguntó y aparté la mirada de ella- Dime.

-Sí, ¿vale? ¿Y qué?

-Que si yo me muero mañana, te arrepentirás toda tu vida de no estar a buenas conmigo.

-Eso sería mi problema.

-Pero si pasara al revés sería el mío.

-No pretendas darme pena con chantaje emocional.

-No lo pretendo. Sólo quiero que me perdones -dijo empezando a llorar- Por favor. Te juro que no lo hago por la casa o por el dinero. Me voy de aquí sin nada si quieres que te lo demuestre. Eres la única familia que me queda... Te quiero. Y he sido muy injusta contigo. No te merecías nada de lo que te he dicho. Pero me he quedado, a pesar de que te tengo muchísimo miedo ahora mismo, sólo para demostrarte de alguna manera que quiero estar bien contigo.

-Joder -grité y se asustó- Sois todos unos moñas hijos de puta. Que estoy enfadado. No quiero perdonaros. Y si me decís toda esta mierda se me pasa el enfado y no quiero, coño -se acercó y me abrazó.

-Pues pégame a mi también si quieres. Pero no te voy a soltar hasta que no me perdones -suspiré.

-Qué paciencia hay que tener -dije algo reticente. Pero al final le correspondí al abrazo- Eres una imbécil.

-Sí, pero me perdonas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, imbécil. Ah, y que sepas que es verdad lo que te dijo Bill de que eras un poco puta.

-Ya... Pero eso no parece importaros a ninguno de los dos cuando os metéis a la cama conmigo.

-Touché -se rió.

-¿Me perdonas de verdad?

-No, te abrazo porque me ha apetecido, no te jode -dije irónico.

-¿Eso es que sí?

-Que sí, coño. Pesados. Iros a la mierda un ratito -me abrazó más fuerte.

-Gracias, hermanito.

-De nada, dolor de muelas -se apartó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me giré a Bill que nos miraba enternecido.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres tú también un abrazo? -le pregunté medio irónico y se me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Yo siempre quiero un abrazo tuyo. -dije apretando más mi cuerpo contra el suyo.- Venga, vamos al cine. -sonreí.- Ah, y por cierto, Anna... Va a venir una mujer a limpiar la casa. Se llama Marlene. La dejas pasar y te metes a tu cuarto.

 **Tom:** Oye, que si me lo hubieras dicho, limpiaba yo. Que no me voy a morir ni nada. Además, prefiero que se quede viendo la tele o algo y así la vigila, que no me fío -le dije a Bill sin romper el abrazo.

 **Bill:** No... Es mejor que venga ella. -No quería decirle que Marlene iba a limpiar solo cierta mancha de nuestro cuarto. Ahora que le veía mejor, no quería joderlo todo.

 **Tom:** Bueno, tú sabrás. Pero dame su dirección, que como robe algo, le arranco la cabeza -dije yendo a por el pañal que Sara necesitaba y del que nadie se acordaba ya.

 **Bill:** Que no va a robar... -dije con voz cansina.- Marlene era una amiga de Sally, no va a hacer nada malo.

 **Tom:** Ah, bueno. Habérmelo dicho desde el principio. Si es así, me fío -dije yendo hacia el cuarto de Sara. Se me ocurrió entonces que tal vez la niña no podría entrar al cine, pero a ver quién tenía cojones a impedírmelo.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué no dejáis a Sara en casa? Yo puedo cuidarla... -preguntó Anna.- Porque queremos pasar el día con ella, pero fuera de casa..

 **Tom:** ¿Pero os la van a dejar entrar en el cine? 

-¿A mi? Sí -dije riéndome como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una obviedad.

 **Bill:** Bueno, Anna. Luego nos vemos. -Metimos a la niña en el carro (aunque protestó porque quería andar) y nos fuimos a dar un paseo hasta el cine.

 **Tom:** ¿Hay algo que te apetezca ver? -le pregunté agarrándole de la cintura. Puso cara como de no querer decírmelo- Va, dispara.

 **Bill:** Hay una... Pero no te va a gustar. Así que allí decidimos.

 **Tom:** Veeenga, vamos a entrar en esa. Que lo estás deseando.

 **Bill:** No. Vemos otra. Esa es más para verla con un sofá y una manta. -repliqué.

 **Tom:** Ya veremos -dije aparcando. Subimos al cine y Sara chilló de emoción con una peli de dibujos- Creo que no tenemos opción.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- La jefa manda...

 **Tom:** Vamos a verla -chilló de emoción.

 **Bill:** Compramos las entradas, palomitas y refrescos.- Vamos, ratona, a ver la peli. -Ella no dejaba de chillar, entusiasmada. La gente que la miraba se partía de risa.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Nos metimos en el cine y se quedó flipada al ver la pantalla grande.

 **Bill:** Miraba la pantalla casi sin pestañear.- Eh, ratón... Dinos algo. -alzó una mano sin dejar de mirar la pantalla y se llevó un dedito a los labios, pidiendo silencio.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Se pasó toda la película mirando flipada. Yo estaba despollado.

 **Bill:** Vamos a tener que traerla más veces. Lo sabes, ¿no? -le dije a Tom cuando salíamos. Sara lloraba porque quería quedarse más rato en la sala.

 **Tom:** Otro día venimos, enana. Te lo prometo. 

-¿Si? 

-Claro -se le pasó un poco la llorera, pero aun así parecía triste.

-No llores, que vas a ver a tu peluche. Te echa de menos -pareció animarse al instante- ¿Le has puesto nombre? 

-¡Bill! -gritó.

 **Bill:** Me eché a reír.- ¿Como papá? -Ella asintió muy orgullosa. A mí se me caía la baba con ella.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Me gusta mucho ese nombre -estaba cada vez más orgullosa. Bill se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Me encanta el nombre de tu peluche, en serio. -dije sonriendo de lado. Jo, es que en serio, amaba a esa ratona.

 **Tom:** Asintió- Buapo como papá -dijo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo como un tomate mientras Tom se despollaba- Si tú lo dices, mi niña, será cierto.

 **Tom:** Oye, ¿y Tot no es buapo? -le pregunté fingiendo estar picado.

-Sí... Pero Bill más -fingí picarme y se preocupó, pero en seguida me reí.

-Llevas razón, enana.

 **Bill:** Pues claro que la lleva. Mi niña sabe elegir chicos guapos. -dije con chulería, muerto de risa.

 **Tom:** Y tu marido también -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Mi marido... -sonreí.- Da igual cuánto pase, sigue sonando igual de bien. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Me encanta serlo -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Ensanché la sonrisa.- Más te vale. No pienso dejar que seas otra cosa.

 **Tom:** Ya sabes que estoy a tus órdenes, mi princesa.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues te ordeno que me des un beso.

 **Tom:** Le besé atrayéndolo a mi de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le seguí el beso hasta que me quedé sin aire.- ¿Cenamos aquí o en casa?

 **Tom:** ¿Dónde quieres? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- La verdad es que me da igual.

 **Tom:** Pues aquí. Que habrá que dar uso a la tarjeta.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Como digas, mi amor. -Entonces me di cuenta de que Sara estaba dormida en mis brazos.

 **Tom:** Mejor vamos a casa... -se rió.

 **Bill:** ¿Ves? La jefa manda. -me reí.

 **Tom:** Siempre... -se rió.

 **Bill:** Volvimos a casa en un silencio muy cómodo, solamente roto por los balbuceos de la niña, que hablaba en sueños. Al llegar, la dejé en la cuna de abajo, que se le empezaba a quedar pequeña.- ¿Puedo hacer la cena yo?

 **Tom:** ¿No estás cansado? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Solo lo normal después de un día de mucho follar e ir al cine. -respondí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Pero si te fatigas mucho, la termino yo.

 **Bill:** Vale. -dije sonriendo, aunque no iba a hacerlo porque me iba a sentar a ratos para no cansarme. Me metí en la cocina a hacer la cena y me cansé menos de lo que había pensado.- Tom... Llama a Anna y venid, que esto ya está. -le pedí cuando tuve la mesa puesta y la cena servida.

 **Tom:** La llamé al teléfono porque me daba pereza subir y bajó.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos a cenar en silencio. Anna miraba a Tom sonriendo mucho.- Le vas a desgastar, niña. -Es que estoy muy feliz. No os imagináis cuanto.

 **Tom:** Mira que eres moñas... -le dije despollado.

 **Bill:** Si estuvieras en mi lugar, lo entenderías. -dijo ella sonriendo de lado y siguió comiendo.

 **Tom:** Si te entiendo, soy un Dios del sexo y no querías dejar los polvos con tu hermanito -se puso roja- No es eso, imbécil.

 **Bill:** Me reí muy aliviado. No quería que su relación se fuera a la mierda. -Por cierto, ¿por qué chillaba ayer Bill como una fangirl mojabragas. -me puse rojo.- Porque Tom me ha regalado un peluche como el de la niña.

 **Tom:** ¿En serio? -se quedó flipada.

-Igualito. 

-Qué fuerte. Ya podría Patrick... 

-Pero yo molo más. ¿A que sí, Bill?

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. Eres lo más guay del mundo. -le besé y mordí su labio inferior.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Pero tú...? -sonó el timbre y fui a abrir. Eran Georg y Gustav- ¿Qué queréis? -dije borde mirando a Gustav.

 **Bill:** Hemos venido a daros el regalo de Sara. Ayer todavía no había llegado. -Explicó Gus, intentando no parecer asustado.- Y también quiero disculparme. Joder, te quiero como a mi hermano y lo que te hicimos no tiene perdón. Pero vengo a ver si me perdonas. Nos has salvado la vida cientos de veces, y no sé cómo agradecértelo. No tenía derecho a tratarte tan mal ni separarte de tu familia... Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que me pidas. Da igual lo que quieras, lo haré. Solo te pido que me perdones por ser tan cabrón.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Pasad. Estamos cenando -dije entrando.

 **Bill:** Gracias. ¿Dónde está la enana? -Preguntó Geo.

 **Tom:** Habéis llegado tarde. La hemos llevado al cine y estaba flipada. Ha caído rendida.

 **Bill:** Pues os lo dejamos aquí y mañana volvemos. -dijo Gus sonriendo.- ¿Cómo va tu herida, princesa? 

-Genial, muy pronto estaré curado.

 **Tom:** Me fijé en la nariz de Georg- Te la he roto, ¿no? -asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tom... -dijo Gustav.

-¿Qué? -le dije algo borde- ¿Pero me perdonas o no? 

-Que sí que os perdono a todos, pero no os pongáis más moñas, por favor os lo pido.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos todos de su respuesta. Yo me levanté y le curé la nariz a Geo.- Pues mañana se lo dices a mamá. La está hundida, no se atreve a venir.

 **Tom:** Dile que venga ahora -le respondí siguiendo con la cena. Aún eran las diez.

 **Bill:** Voy. -se levantó corriendo a por ella. Yo terminé de cenar y me quedé sentado en las piernas de Tom, un poco fatigado.

 **Tom:** Pareces cansado -le dije al oído. Hizo un gesto de que no me preocupara y se apoyó en mi. Se levantó al ver entrar a Mariah que se me abrazó llorando.

-Mi niño, lo siento muchísimo -dijo mientras sollozaba- No quería venir porque pensaba que me odiabas. Dime que me has perdonado de verdad. 

-Sí, pero por lo visto lo de que no os pongáis moñas no te lo ha transmitido el gilipollas de Gustav -dije y le correspondí al abrazo.

 **Bill:** Lloró un poco más en los brazos de Tom. Cuando estuvo tranquila, se separó de él y volví a mi sitio.

 **Tom:** Se quedó sentada- De verdad que lo siento muchísimo -me dijo sentándose en la silla de al lado- Fuimos muy injustos contigo. 

-Dejadlo ya, por Dios. Que te lo juro que esto es como el día de la marmota. Me dais todos la misma explicación. Ya. Os he dicho que os perdonaba. Pues olvidaos. Hagamos como que nada de esto ha ocurrido.

 **Bill:** Asintió no muy convencida. Estuvimos hablando y bromeando en lo que Tom terminaba de cenar.

 **Tom:** Mañana venid a comer y celebramos como Dios manda el cumple de Sara.


	2. Graduación

**Bill:** Quedaron a una hora para venir todos juntos, pero no me enteré de casi nada.

 **Tom:** Bill -le dije preocupado al ver que no decía nada. Le zarandeé un poco para que reaccionara pero parecía mal- Bill... -grité preocupado. Tenía la mirada en blanco. Le cogí en brazos y le subí al coche corriendo atándole el cinturón- Quedaos cuidando a Sara -dije subiéndome en el piloto y yendo al hospital a toda velocidad. Soborné a la enfermera y le atendieron a los cinco minutos de llegar. Me comí la bronca de que no podía cocinar él, de que tenía que descansar y le dieron una pastilla de cafeína para que se espabilara. Cuando pareció reaccionar, le dijo el médico.

-Ahora duerma y descanse. Y estos días no haga nada. Ni trabajar, ni pasear, ni cocinar, ni nada que sea que haga habitualmente. En casa tranquilo. Lo más que puede hacer es leer o estudiar. Cualquier cosa que se haga sentado. Ah, y nada de sexo -dijo recetando unas pastillas de cafeína por si pasaba esto otra vez. Cogí a Bill en brazos saliendo del hospital y le llevé al coche.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -le pregunté preocupado.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

 **Tom:** Ya le has oído. Estate calmado. Aquí todos estamos a tu servicio hasta que te recuperes y después.

 **Bill:** Pero es que no soporto estar de brazos cruzados, ver cómo lo hacéis todo por mí... No es justo, yo quiero hacer cosas.

 **Tom:** Y las harás, pero acabas de salir del hospital, amor. Mira cómo te has puesto en un momento -dije preocupado- Además, tienes que estudiar. No estarás de brazos cruzados.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Pero quiero haceros la comida, y limpiar... -entonces me acordé de algo.- Por cierto, ya podemos dormir en nuestro cuarto...

 **Tom:** Me tensé un poco- Genial. Pero en serio. El médico lo ha dejado claro. Necesitas descansar. Por favor.

 **Bill:** Suspiré al ver que no daría su brazo a torcer, y cedí.- Está bien... -dije con voz triste. Joder, yo quería hacer cosas, no pasarme todo el día sentado estudiando.

 **Tom:** Me jodía verle así, pero si no, no se iba a recuperar nunca. Aparqué y le llevé en brazos a casa.

 **Bill:** Puedo andar... -susurré.- Solo es andar por la casa, no dar un paseo.

 **Tom:** Ya, pero me gusta llevarte en brazos -Sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Suspiré sin responder y me fui al sofá en cuanto me soltó. Estaba enfadado con todo el planeta, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

 **Tom:** ¿Bill está bien? -me preguntaron todos- El médico le ha dado una pastilla de cafeína. Le había dicho que descansara y no ha querido. Le ha echado una bronca impresionante. Bueno, me la ha echado a mi que era el que estaba consciente. Ahora está enfadado porque le ha mandado reposo absoluto.

 **Bill:** Vino Anna a intentar convencerme de que no tenía motivos para enfadarme, pero le solté una bordería para que me dejase solo. En cuanto se fue, y sin decir nada a nadie, me subí a mi vestidor y me tumbé en mi oso gigante a estar solo.

 **Tom:** Voy a preparar nuestra habitación -le dije a Anna.

 **Bill:** Oía pasos y voces por el pasillo, pero no di ni un ruido. Cuando me harté de estar solo, bajé al salón. No dije nada a nadie, solo me senté en un sofá. Joder, me daba mucha rabia tener que estar sentado, como un puto trasto inútil.

 **Tom:** Ya he preparado la habitación y es tarde. ¿Vamos a dormir? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Claro, vamos. -cogí a Sara, que dormía en la cunita del salón. No di las buenas noches a Anna. Seguía enfadado con el planeta.

 **Tom:** No le dije nada. Era yo el culpable y me merecía el cabreo. Simplemente me eché a dormir.

 **Bill:** Dejé a Sara en su camita y me fui al lado de Tom. Me tumbé de espaldas a él y me abracé a un cojín para dormir.

 **Tom:** Me abracé a él por si no me rechazaba.

 **Bill:** Me apreté más a su cuerpo e intenté dormirme, aunque seguía amargado.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié hasta que se durmió.

 **Bill:** Me desperté tardísimo, más cansado que cuando me dormí incluso. Sentía a Tom a mi espalda, pero no dije nada por si seguía dormido.

 **Tom:** Le noté removerse- Buenos días.

 **Bill:** Hola... -susurré.- ¿Llevas mucho rato despierto?

 **Tom:** No, unos minutos -le dije- ¿Desayunamos?

 **Bill:** Iba a decirle que no tenía hambre, pero no quería que se enfadase o algo.- Vale... Pero en un poquito. Ahora mismo no creo que me entre nada. -dije intentando ser lo más sincero posible.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pues estudia mientras y yo voy preparando la fiesta.

 **Bill:** Vale... -dije con voz resignada. Le di un besito y me senté en el escritorio, donde tenía todos los apuntes.

 **Tom:** Preparé la casa mejor que la otra vez y me puse a hacer macarrones gratinados, asado y una tarta mientras esperaba a que Bill tuviera hambre y bajara a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Llevaba casi una hora despierto, y seguía sin hambre. Al final, bajé solo para que Tom no se preocupara.

 **Tom:** Hola -le dije liado. Le puse unas tostadas, unos bollos, un café y un zumo y le di un beso- Si quieres algo más dímelo.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza y miré la comida casi con pena. No iba a poder con todo, pero al menos iba a intentarlo. Empecé con el zumo y una de las tostadas.

 **Tom:** ¿Te gusta? -pregunté atareado.

 **Bill:** Sí... Está todo muy bueno. -me había comido las dos tostadas, pero ni de coña iba a poder con los bollos.

 **Tom:** Genial -dije cogiendo las cosas de limpiar ahora que estaba el asado en el horno. Dios, odiaba limpiar.

 **Bill:** Deja eso. Podemos pedírselo a Marlene. Ella estará encantada.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -asintió y lo dejé aliviado. Me senté a desayunar yo también mientras se terminaba de hacer el asado.

 **Bill:** Tom... Ya no puedo más. Lo siento. -me había dejado todos los bollos y medio café, pero es que no me entraba nada más.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada -me cogí sus bollos y su café.

 **Bill:** Me quedé ahí sentado. Me sentía muy desganado, no quería estudiar. Solo quería quedarme al lado de Tom, viendo cómo hacía las cosas.

 **Tom:** ¿Te gusta cómo he dejado el salón? -le pregunté mientras tragaba.

 **Bill:** Está precioso. Les va a encantar, estoy seguro. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Lo que pretendo es que le guste a Sara. ¿Tú crees que le gustará?

 **Bill:** Fijo. Es como yo, le encantan estas cosas.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- A ver si le dan los demás sus regalos.

 **Bill:** Seguro que sí. -Me apoyé en la pared, aún un poco dormido.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo llevas los exámenes? -le pregunté arrimándome a él.

 **Bill:** Bien... Creo. La verdad, me da pereza estudiar hoy. -dije dándole la mano.

 **Tom:** Haz un último esfuerzo estos días. Que acabas ya la carrera -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Pero no me siento con fuerzas, la verdad.

 **Tom:** Le besé- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

 **Bill:** No... Hoy no. Mañana, que tendré más ganas.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pues no sé. Espera un momento -saqué el asado del horno y metí la pasta a gratinar diez minutos mientras llegaban todos y ponía la mesa. La tarta estaba en la nevera porque era lo primero que había hecho. Me di una ducha de dos minutos y bajé vestido a los cinco minutos. Justo llegaron todos y fui a abrir. Franny se me abrazó y no me quería soltar- Me gusta respirar -dije quitándomela de encima. Sara se lanzó a mis brazos (había pasado la mañana con Mariah) pero en seguida se distrajo con todas las cosas coloridas y brillantes que había colgadas del techo. La alcé para que las tocara y se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Me asomé a la cocina y no pude evitar sonreír. Se le veía preciosa jugando con las cosas del techo. Solo Anna se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, pero tampoco dijo nada. Todos miraban embobados a la niña.

 **Tom:** Nos sentamos en la mesa y me senté al lado de Bill con la niña encima- ¿Le quieres dar tú de comer?

 **Bill:** Claro. -dije con una enorme sonrisa. Olvidé mi comida y empecé a darle la suya a la niña, que no paraba de sonreír.

 **Tom:** Se pasó toda la comida riendo y hasta probó un poco de nuestra comida. Al rato relevé a Bill para que pudiera comer y acabé de darle de comer- Enana, que faltaban regalos por darte en tu cumpleaños -le dije y empezó a chillar emocionada- Pero antes, hay otra vez tarta -nos reímos ante el entusiasmo de Sara. Bill había acabado de comer, así que me llevé los platos de la mesa y saqué la tarta otra vez con velas y cumpleaños feliz y todo. Repartí los trozos. Le dimos el suyo a Sara, aunque comió más su cara que ella. Cuando se acabó la tarta y le limpiamos, le empezaron a repartir todos sus regalos.

 **Bill:** Sara intentaba abrir sus paquetes entusiasmada. Al final siempre la ayudábamos Tom y yo, pero le hacíamos creer que era ella y se ponía aún más contenta.

 **Tom:** Lo que le compraron todos le encantó y se pasó toda la tarde jugando con todos a ratos y con Mariola y Jacob.

 **Bill:** Abracé a Tom.- Amor... Estoy cansado. Creo que debería irme a dormir. -le dije al cuello.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Ahora te acompaño. Echo a estos y voy.

 **Bill:** No... Tranquilo. Quedaos vosotros. -le di un beso muy breve y subí a nuestro cuarto. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que me iba.

 **Tom:** No le hice caso y desalojé a todos. Acosté a Sara y me fui con Bill que estaba profundamente dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con una alarma. La había puesto para estudiar, pero me pareció que era muy pronto, así que la apagué y volví a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Me despertó la puta alarma y no me pude volver a dormir, así que me fui a recoger todo lo de la fiesta de ayer.

 **Bill:** Sentí a Tom levantarse y fui detrás de él. Le vi recogiendo. Me moría de ganas de ir tras él y ayudarle, pero sabía que no me iba a dejar. Al final, me senté en un escalón a verle recoger.

 **Tom:** Bill había sido tan silencioso que no me di cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que acabé de recoger- Eh, ¿qué haces ahí, topillo? ¿Me estás espiando?

 **Bill:** No. Estaba observando. Es que me aburría tan solito en la cama... -expliqué y me relamí. Me había levantado con ganas de sexo.

 **Tom:** Le vi la cara que ponía y se me puso dura sólo de verle. Pero no podía, el médico lo había prohibido... Pero si hacía yo todo... Me acerqué a él, me agaché a su altura, le levanté el mentón con un dedo y le besé guarro- Eres un niño malo. Deberías estar en la cama -le dije en tono guarro y le cogí en brazos.

 **Bill:** Pues llévame. -le besé como me había besado él antes.

 **Tom:** Le tumbé en la cama acariciándole entero y le até las manos al cabecero para que no se moviera mucho. Ya que nos pasábamos por el forro de los cojones lo que decía el médico, al menos que no se cansara mucho. Bajé besando y acariciando por todos los lados y me quedé sonriendo con malicia con la cara muy cerca de su polla- ¿Qué hago?

 **Bill:** Me relamí al ver su cara de pervertido.- Cómeme la polla... -pedí jadeando.

 **Tom:** Qué guarro, ¿no? -dije dándole un lametón.

 **Bill:** Aah... Mucho. -admití.- Ahora, hazlo. -quería que sonara a orden, pero más bien fue una súplica.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me apiadé haciéndole caso. Le iba a montar para que se cansase menos, así que mientras se la comía me empecé a dilatar y cuando estuve preparado me senté sobre su polla.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de gusto y le miré flipado.- Tom... Joder... -moví la cadera contra él, follándole con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Me masturbé al ritmo de mis saltos y no tardamos mucho en corrernos. Me quedé tumbado jadeando.

 **Bill:** Quería abrazarle, pero las esposas no me dejaban.- ¿Me sueltas?

 **Tom:** ¿Eh? Hostia -le solté.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le abracé.- Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Y yo... -le correspondí al abrazo.

 **Bill:** Se me cerraron los ojos y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba dormido otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me preocupé al verle dormirse. ¿Habría sido por follar? Joder... Estaba angustiado cuando le noté removerse.

 **Bill:** Me desperté muy despejado. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Tom, que me miraba preocupado.- Hola... ¿Pasa algo? -me asusté.

 **Tom:** ¿Te encuentras bien? -asintió- Es que como hemos follado y el médico nos lo prohibió me daba miedo que te hubieras dormido porque te hubieras mareado. ¿De verdad estás bien?

 **Bill:** Sí, amor... Solo tenía sueño. Pero ya estoy perfectamente. -le abracé para que se tranquilizara.

 **Tom:** Suspiré aliviado- Menos mal.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, amor. Mala hierba nunca muere.

 **Tom:** Pero tú eres un ángel, la mala hierva soy yo. Y no me robes mi frase -fingí picarme.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Soy malo. Te hago desobedecer al médico.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Cierto. Eres un niño muy malo. Te mereces unos azotes... Pero cuando te cures -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Vale... -dije casi con pena. Joder, odiaba estar tan mal, en serio.

 **Tom:** Que sólo serán unos días. Cuando te cures, hacemos el viaje que querías o todo lo que te apetezca. Paracaidismo si quieres.

 **Bill:** Solo quiero curarme. Poder hacer mi vida normal, no sé. Odio estar parado, no hacer las cosas que suelo.... Es frustrante. -dije lo último en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Pero sólo son unos días. Descansa un poco. Que vives estresado.

 **Bill:** Mentira... Vivía bien. Estudiaba y cuidaba de mi hija, nada fuera de lo normal.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Ya sé que no soportas estar así. Y me jode que estés así, y me jode más que sea mi culpa. Pero no se puede hacer otra cosa. Si vuelves a cansarte tanto como ayer, habrá que ingresarte. Y ya hemos tentado mucho a la suerte esta mañana. Y cuanto más te estreses, más tardarás en curarte. Por favor. Sólo son unos días. Deja que cuidemos de ti. Siempre cuidas tú de nosotros.

 **Bill:** Pero es que no me gusta... -se me aguaron los ojos.- Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar estresarme.

 **Tom:** Tengo una idea -bajé corriendo a por el portátil y reservé desde esa tarde hasta el domingo una habitación en un hotel de estos que es balneario para relajarte. Subí y se lo conté. Estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Le había contado todo a Mariah y se iba a quedar con Sara.

 **Bill:** Bueno... No es mala idea. -dije sonriendo de lado.- ¿Vamos a hacer la maleta? -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Vamos -saqué la maleta- Elige tu ropa -metí lo primero que vi de la mía con cuidado para no arrugarlo, que conociendo a Bill seguro que si la lanzaba, quería volver a plegarla bien. Metí el cargador del móvil y los apuntes de Bill. Le vi buscando el maquillaje- ¿No pensarás maquillarte estos días?

 **Bill:** Solté las cosas, como un niño pillado haciendo una travesura.- Eh... ¿no?

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja levantada- ¿Qué ropa te vas a llevar?

 **Bill:** Eh... Solo un poquito... -tenía una maleta de las grandes llena. Solo quedaba echar el neceser con el maquillaje.

 **Tom:** ¿¡Pero qué llevas ahí!?

 **Bill:** Solo... Un poco de ropa... -susurré. Me sentía débil desde que salí del hospital, y la voz de Tom (aunque no había dicho nada) me intimidó un poquito.

 **Tom:** Se echó a temblar- Eh, tranquilo. Que no estaba enfadado. Sólo escandalizado -dije acercándome con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Lo siento... -cogí una bolsa más pequeña y metí lo que Tom consideraría imprescindible.

 **Tom:** Llévate lo que quieras -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Y eso hago. -repliqué. -¿A qué hora salimos?

 **Tom:** Cuando acabemos de hacer las maletas. En serio. No quería asustarte. Lo siento.

 **Bill:** No es tu culpa, mi amor. Soy yo, que ando un poco tontito. -susurré y le besé.- Venga, vamos al balneario.

 **Tom:** Te lo digo en serio. Llévate lo que quieras. Que a mi me parezca mucho, no significa que no te lo puedas llevar.

 **Bill:** Que no, que me llevo esto. -dije decidido.- Quiero ir cuanto antes a relajarme.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Vamos, anda.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté.

 **Tom:** Nada, que no quería asustarte ni que te llevarás menos cosas por mi culpa.

 **Bill:** Me he asustado yo solo... Y me llevo lo que quiero. Anda, vámonos.

 **Tom:** Vamos pues **.**

 **Bill:** Cogimos las bolsas y fuimos al Range Rover. Me quedé medio dormido a mitad de viaje.

 **Tom:** Llegamos y nos llevaron las maletas a la habitación. Me puse una bolsa para tapar la escayola de la mano- ¿A dónde vamos?

 **Bill:** Donde tú elijas. -dije sonriéndole.

 **Tom:** A que nos hagan un masaje y luego al spa.

 **Bill:** Perfecto. -sonreí de lado y le besé con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Fuimos al masaje.

 **Bill:** Empecé a relajarme con el masaje y me quedé dormido.

 **Tom:** Después del spa y del masaje, nos fuimos a comer. Bill parecía relajadisimo.

 **Bill:** Gracias, Tom... Supongo que sí necesitaba esto. -le dije mientras esperábamos que nos trajeran la comida.

 **Tom:** No me las des, no las merezco -trajeron los platos. A Bill se le iluminó la mirada. Me reí.

 **Bill:** Sí las mereces... Si no hubieras insistido, ahora no estaría aquí. -le di un besito y me puse a comer.

 **Tom:** //Si no me hubiera puesto a repartir mordiscos y hostias, nada hubiera pasado// Empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** Le vi ponerse serio de repente. -Eh... ¿qué te pasa?

 **Tom:** Nada -sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -pregunté bastante preocupado.

 **Tom:** Asentí llenándome la boca.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** Por la tarde, Bill estuvo estudiando y yo ayudándole.

 **Bill:** Me aburrí hasta el extremo, pero no quise decir nada. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, me alegré incluso.

 **Tom:** ¿Después de la cena tomamos algo? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Vale... Pero no voy a tomar alcohol, ya sabes... -dije abrazándole.

 **Tom:** No es imprescindible. Hay mogollón de zumos de todo tipo.

 **Bill:** Ya. Pero quiero poder decidir si bebo zumo o cerveza, no estar obligado a una de las dos.

 **Tom:** No me quedaba otra que aguantarme ya que era el culpable, pero cuanto más se quejaba, más culpable me sentía.

 **Bill:** Decidí no hablar más del tema porque se ponía mal. Pero joder, yo tampoco estaba bien. Él ni siquiera se había planteado el que yo sufriera también. Claro, como Bill les ponía una sonrisa a todos, ya daban por hecho que no se sentía mal.... Trajeron la cena y empezamos a comer en silencio.

 **Tom:** Bill se había cabreado y yo estaba jodido, así que ninguno abrió la boca en toda la cena.

 **Bill:** ¿Nos vamos a la cama? -rompí el silencio cuando terminé de cenar. Tenía incluso ganas de llorar, aunque no se lo dijera ni nada.

 **Tom:** ¿No íbamos a tomar algo? -pregunté sin mirarle.

 **Bill:** ¿Tienes ganas? -dije en un susurro. Me picaban las muñecas, y me estaba costando mucho no rascarme.

 **Tom:** Sí -respondí buscando mi navaja sin levantar la mirada.

 **Bill:** Le vi buscando algo y me imaginé lo que era.- No te cortes, Tom. -me miró con la ceja alzada.- Si te cortas, me vuelvo a casa.

 **Tom:** Me llevé las manos en la cara, agobiado- Tú no te arañes. Te estoy viendo.

 **Bill:** Asentí y paré.- Me voy a dormir... Tú quédate si quieres, ¿vale? -le acaricié y me fui hacia la habitación.

 **Tom:** Voy contigo -dije levantándome también. Puto asco de vida.

 **Bill:** Me puse el pijama y sin decirle nada, me metí en la cama. Empezaron a rodar lágrimas por mis ojos. Por suerte, Tom se tumbó de espaldas a mí y no se dio cuenta.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté las ganas pero no pude evitar sollozar y que me oyera.

 **Bill:** Me giré en cuanto le oí. Volví a dejar de lado mi dolor y le abracé.- Tom... -empecé a acariciarle el pelo.- Shh... Tranquilo, Tom... Ya está.

 **Tom:** Déjalo -le pedí.

 **Bill:** No quiero... Perdóname, mi amor... -susurré.

 **Tom:** No ha sido tu culpa. Es la mía. Estás jodido por mi culpa y encima no te puedo apoyar porque cada vez que te veo mal, me siento como una mierda.

 **Bill:** Es mi culpa porque suficiente tienes tú ya como para que encima yo te eche más mierda. -se me escapó un sollozo.- Tom, mi vida... Date la vuelta, por favor...

 **Tom:** No te eches la culpa porque no la tienes -dije agarrando con fuerza la almohada.

 **Bill:** Lo haré cuando te gires y me beses. Hasta entonces, no voy a parar. -dije con firmeza.- Tom... Anda, perdóname.

 **Tom:** Que no tengo nada que perdonarte. Que es mi culpa -dije girándome pero sin mirarle.

 **Bill:** Que no, joder. Que no es solo la tuya. Bésame, por favor. -pedí con la voz quebrada.

 **Tom:** Le besé al oírle la voz llorosa, pero yo no estaba mucho mejor.

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor... Sabes que yo te he perdonado. Pero me jode la anemia, me jode estar débil, no poder hacer nada... Y eso no es tu culpa. -volví a besarle, aún llorando.

 **Tom:** Pero si no te hubiera pegado... -dije angustiado.

 **Bill:** No, Tom. La anemia la tenía de antes, no me cuidaba... Amor, era normal que antes o después estuviera así. Lo que tú hiciste no tuvo que ver... -bajé la mirada, llorando sin parar.

 **Tom:** Intenté respirar hondo para calmarme un poco. Joder, ¿donde estaba la puta navaja cuando hacía falta?

 **Bill:** Tom... No quieras cortarte. -Por su cara, había dado en el clavo. Entonces recordé algo que leí una vez en un libro.- Si quieres cortarte, en lugar de buscar la navaja, extiende las manos y tócame...

 **Tom:** Me llevé las manos a la cara, algo desesperado.

 **Bill:** Tom... -le quité las manos de la cara.- Por favor, hazlo por tu hija... Solo por ella, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Necesito un puto masaje o algo.

 **Bill:** Ponte bocabajo. -antes de que se negara, le giré yo, me senté en su culo y empecé a masajearle los hombros.

 **Tom:** Vamos a que nos lo den. Tú también estás mal. También trabajan de noche.

 **Bill:** No, amor... Yo solo necesito que me abraces para dormir. -entonces pensé algo. -A no ser que quieras que lo hagan ellos...

 **Tom:** ¿El qué? -no le entendía.

 **Bill:** El masaje... Que si quieres que te lo haga uno de los de aquí... -dije en voz un poco baja.

 **Tom:** Me gustan los tuyos -sollocé- pero estamos aquí para que te relajes.

 **Bill:** Yo me relajo haciéndote masajes. Así que no me llores y disfruta, mi vida.

 **Tom:** Me sentía totalmente culpable y mal, pero me dejé hacer porque quería dormirme a toda costa.

 **Bill:** Suspiré al ver que no se calmaba y paré el masaje.- Tom... Vamos a dormir, anda. -me bajé y me tumbé a su lado.- ¿Me abrazas? Por favor.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le pegué a mi. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Alcé una mano y empecé a acariciarle el pelo con cuidado, masajeando. Eso solía relajarle, y esperaba que funcionase esta vez igual.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a relajar y no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Cuando me aseguré de que estaba totalmente dormido, me dormí yo también. Empecé a soñar que Tom me despertaba. Estaba medio desnudo, y pronto yo estaba como él. Se lanzó a mi boca con muchísima desesperación y al poco, empezó a comerme la polla y dilatarme. Dios, me encantaba su mirada encendida, sin rastro de pena o culpa. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Tom:** Noté a Bill revolverse y me desperté. Pensaba que era una pesadilla pero le vi empalmado. No me hizo ninguna gracia, pero el médico le había prohibido el sexo y bastante la había liado antes.

 **Bill:** Estaba a punto de correrme cuando desperté. Vi que Tom me miraba con cara rara. Me rayé en seguida.- ¿Qué te pasa, Tommy? -pregunté intentando calmarme.

 **Tom:** Que quería ayudarte con eso y no debería.

 **Bill:** Ah... No te preocupes por eso. -le abracé muy fuerte- Venga, vamos a dormir.

 **Tom:** No fui capaz de dormir en toda la noche.

 **Bill:** Me cansé de dar vueltas sin dormir, y le vi despierto.- Eh... ¿Por qué no duermes? -susurré acariciándole con dulzura.

 **Tom:** No tengo sueño.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿Ver una peli? ¿Ir a un masaje? -pregunté acercándome un poquito más a él.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos a la piscina un rato?

 **Bill:** Claro. -dije sonriendo. Quería que se animase lo antes posible.

 **Tom:** Asentí y fui a ponerme el bañador y a taparme la escayola con una bolsa de plástico.

 **Bill:** Me cambié yo también y me aseguré de llevar la herida del pecho bien protegida.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a la piscina que estaba climatizada y nos quedamos un rato nadando pero con la calma.

 **Bill:** Me cansé bastante pronto y me quedé flotando, intentando relajarme. Estaba muy arrepentido de lo que había pasado con Tom, y no sabía cómo compensarle. A fin de cuentas, el pobre solo había cuidado de mí desde que desperté en el hospital... Definitivamente, se merecía un premio o algo.

 **Tom:** Pareces cansado, ¿quieres que nos hagan las mierdas de estas de ponernos cremas y polladas de esas?

 **Bill:** No, tranquilo... Estoy a gusto así. ¿Quieres ir tú?

 **Tom:** Bueno, la verdad me he cansado ya de nadar, prefiero hacer otra cosa.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos donde quieras. -le besé la mejilla y nadé hasta las escaleras más próximas. Me quedé literalmente babeando al verle salir del agua, todo mojado y con el bañador pegado a su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Intentaba no mirarle porque me ponía demasiado pero no podía lanzarme hacia él. Aún así no pude evitar comérmelo con la mirada.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de su mirada, y de que yo le miraba de igual modo. Me sentó fatal no poder follar con él. Aunque una mamada... Si se dejaba, claro. Le besé en cuanto estuvo a mi lado y le arrastré al baño. Antes de que protestase empecé a toquetearle la polla.

 **Tom:** Bill no -le dije quedándome demasiado empalmado- Quiero que seamos los dos, no uno sólo... Aunque me muera de ganas.

 **Bill:** Pero yo quiero que seas tú. No quiero obligarte a esperar hasta que esté bien... No si puedo hacer algo. -me agaché muy deprisa y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Joder... -no fui capaz de separarle.

 **Bill:** Seguí chupando con muchas ansias hasta que sentí que se iba a correr. Le aparté y dejé que se corriera en mi cara, que sabía que le gustaba hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Dios -me quedé jadeando apoyado en la pared del cubículo.

 **Bill:** Me limpié la cara y le ayudé a limpiarse.- Habías dicho de ir a echarnos unas cremas, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Asentí moviéndome un poco.

 **Bill:** Le subí el bañador y le di la mano.- Guíame, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Le vi empalmado y quería hacer algo. Joder... Me aguanté las ganas y fuimos.

 **Bill:** Conseguí que se me pasara la excitación y fuimos a una sala a que nos dieran un masaje y nos echaran unas cremas o algo así.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé. Empezaron a echarnos cremas y hostias. Un hombre MUY gay empezó a hacerme la manicura y esas soplapolleces y me echó cremas en la cara y todas esas hostias. No dejaba de hablar con su compañera, que estaba atendiendo a Bill y a mi me estaba poniendo de mucha mala hostia este tío. Menos mal que nos habían tapado los ojos con unas rodajas de pepino (si ya lo he dicho, muy marica todo) y Bill no me veía. Estuvimos ahí horas hasta que a Bill le apeteció cambiar de sitio //Gracias a Dios//.

 **Bill:** Se te veía un poco... Incómodo. -dije intentando no reírme.- ¿Dónde vamos ahora? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Incómodo es poco. La próxima vez que nos atienda otro por favor. Me da igual si es hombre, mujer, transexual, hetero, homosexual o que coma pollas o coños a pares. Pero por Dios, que se calle -Bill se despolló.

 **Bill:** Yo hablo más que él... -dije por picarle, abrazándole por la cintura.

 **Tom:** Pero tu voz da gusto oírla. La de ese tío taladraba el cerebro.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y no supe qué responderle. Se rió de mí.

 **Tom:** ¿Dónde quieres ir? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Pasamos unos días bastante relajantes en el balneario. Volvimos justo a tiempo de que hiciera los exámenes. Y aprobé. El día que Tom iba a darme la nota de su asignatura, fui al médico y me dijo que (por fin) ya estaba totalmente bien. Dando saltitos de alegría, fui a ver a Tom, que estaba en su despacho haciendo revisiones de exámenes.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí y justo salió el último chico casi saltando de alegría porque le había aprobado. Justo entró Bill- ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Bill:** Me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas y le besé con intensidad.- Ya está Tom. No más perder fuerzas, ni sangrar así como así... No más reposo absoluto, ni falta de alcohol y sexo. -le dije con una sonrisa enorme. Moría de ganas de reírme.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y empecé a dar vueltas con él en el aire riéndome a carcajadas y le besé- Me alegró muchísimo -le levanté la camiseta para mirar el mordisco y sólo había una cicatriz enorme.

 **Bill:** Estoy perfecto, Tommy. -Dije sonriendo. -Vamos a casa, quiero comer y pasarme toda la tarde en la cama contigo. -le hice mirarme y volví a besarle como antes. Me tenía loco.

 **Tom:** Pues puestos a dar buenas noticias, toma -le enseñé su examen- Y yo no he tenido nada que ver. Todo es lo que tú has hecho.

 **Bill:** Chillé de la alegría al ver la nota y le abracé de nuevo.- Vamos a casa... Hay que celebrarlo.

 **Tom:** Le besé con ansia y me llevé el acta firmada para entregársela al rector mientras nos íbamos a casa. Yo aún seguía con la mano escayolada, así que le dejé conducir a Bill ahora que estaba bien.

 **Bill:** Fui a casa lo más rápido que pude. Cuando aparqué en la puerta, me senté en sus piernas y volví a besarle. -Mariah tiene a Sara hasta mañana y Anna está con Patrick... Vamos a follar, Tommy... -pedí.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y le llevé a la cama tan ansioso como él. Cuando nos pudimos dar cuenta estábamos desnudos y metiéndonos mano.

 **Bill:** Yo gemía sin parar y de repente tenía dos dedos de Tom en mi entrada.- Aaaah. Más...

 **Tom:** Le metí un tercero y le dilaté a toda prisa como un bestia- Joder, princesa... Eres más estrecho... De lo que recordaba -él sólo gritaba.

 **Bill:** Tom... Fóllame fuerte... -pedí, sin enterarme mucho de lo que acababa de decirme. Estaba demasiado centrado en el placer que me daba con sus manos.

 **Tom:** Lo levanté agarrándole del culo con la mano buena y apoyándole en mi antebrazo malo y me lo follé en el aire como un absoluto bestia rompiendo la puta abstinencia.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaaaah, Tom! -chillé mientras me follaba. Me estaba matando de puro gusto, esto era la gloria.

 **Tom:** ¡Bill! -grité y le empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Seguí gritando y moviéndome como podía contra él. Tom me follaba más y más fuerte, y yo sentía que por la puta abstinencia, esto iba a terminar muy pronto...

 **Tom:** Nos corrimos con un grito y le dejé tumbado en la cama besándole. Había sido demasiado corto y yo iba directo a por el segundo asalto.

 **Bill:** Gemí cuando su lengua volvió a colarse en mi boca. Sentía que su polla se iba poniendo dura poco a poco en mi interior, así que empecé a restregarme contra ella. Dios, nadie imaginaba lo bueno que era... Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y Tom aprovechó la ocasión para lanzarse a mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Lo recorrí con mi lengua y mis dientes de arriba a abajo y cuando me noté otra vez empalmado, volví a embestir como un animal.

 **Bill:** Volví a gritar y enterré las uñas en su espalda. Me estaba volviendo totalmente loco sentirle tan duro, tan bestia... Dios...

 **Tom:** Follamos como bestias esa y dos veces más hasta que nuestra polla no daba para más ese día y nos quedamos tirados en la cama jadeando.

 **Bill:** Esto de estar curado renta, ¿eh? -le dije a Tom entre jadeos.

 **Tom:** Jodo... Y lo que queda... Pero ya... Mañana -dije del mismo modo.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le espachurré entre mis brazos.- Quiero que hagas algo mañana. -dije rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** ¿El qué? -le pregunté cariñoso.

 **Bill:** Me puse más rojo aún al oírle hablarme con ese tono. Escondí la cara en su cuello y me atreví a pedírselo.- ¿Te acuerdas de ese... sueño que tuviste hace poco, y que yo hice? Pues quiero que me hagas eso...

 **Tom:** ¿Estás seguro? Cuando te gasté la broma de hacértelo, parecías asustado.

 **Bill:** Pero porque estaba agotado, no iba a poder excitarme. -expliqué. -Quiero que lo hagas, de verdad. Y poner las cámaras... Será divertido, seguro.

 **Tom:** No lo niego -me relamí- Y... ¿hay algo que no quieras? -le pregunté con prudencia.

 **Bill:** Solo el collar... Lo demás, puedes hacerlo todo.

 **Tom:** Asentí sonriendo de lado. Ya quería que fuera mañana.

 **Bill:** Me sonó la barriga.- ¿Bajamos a comer algo?

 **Tom:** Asentí estirándome y me levanté.

 **Bill:** Bajamos desnudos a la cocina y me puse a preparar la comida. Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** ¿Tan poco te gusta cómo cocino? -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Me encanta, mi amor. Pero yo quiero cocinar. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Me sale rentable -me encogí de hombros y se rió.

 **Bill:** Serví la comida y me senté en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello y empezamos a comer- ¿Eres consciente de que ya tienes la carrera? -le dije tras un rato de silencio.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Es... Raro. No pensaba que este día pudiera llegar.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Yo el día que me dieron mi último aprobado, iba gritando por la calle "Me vais a comer todos la polla, que ya soy ingeniero".

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme. Era muy fácil imaginar esa escena.- Yo creo que haré una fiesta. No lo sé de fijo, pero sería buena idea.

 **Tom:** Asentí. A pesar de que me reventó a hostias delante de todos por celos, no dejé de organizar su fiesta, pero teniendo más cuidado esta vez de que no me pillara. Y la había dejado justo para esta noche (porque pretendía que mi nota fuera la última en saberla). La iba a cancelar, pero como ya estaba recuperado llamé a todos los compañeros de clase que le caían bien para recordarles que era hoy y avisé a Anna (que también había aprobado todo) y a Patrick (que si no llega a ser porque le aprobé porque me salió de la polla, le quedaría guitarra para septiembre) para que se pusieran en plan elegantes. Y bueno, a todos. Mariah se iba a quedar con la niña. Estaba todo decoradísimo mogollón de pijo, había mogollón de regalos, mucha comida y bebida para todos, iba a haber una fiesta de la espuma (lo cierto es que eso lo hice para verle en bañador) y una tarta enorme y de todo- No está mal... -le dije y seguí comiendo. Pasamos la tarde moñas y a las ocho, le dije a Bill que se arreglara que le iba a llevar a un sitio.

 **Bill:** Vale, amor. -le besé y subí corriendo. Me puse guapísimo para él, cuidando hasta el último detalle. Quería estar perfecto para mi Tommy.

 **Tom:** Bajó y me lo comí con la mirada- Estás precioso.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Me gusta ponerme guapo para mi marido.

 **Tom:** Yo también me he puesto guapo para ti y no me dices nada -dije atrayéndolo a mi de la cintura y besándole el cuello- Me encanta cómo vas.

 **Bill:** Es que yo siempre te veo muy guapo. -sonreí.- Pero si quieres te lo digo, eh. -me reí.

 **Tom:** Evidentemente quiero que me lo digas -dije con obviedad- Vamos, quiero oírte alabar mi belleza, pero ya -dije con falso tono de orden.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Estás guapísimo, como un Dios griego. Un ser perfecto creado para comérselo a bocados, más aún si se viste con esa ropa de Sexgott.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con chulería- Y es todo para ti -se puso rojo- Anda, vamos -le vendé los ojos y le llevé en brazos hasta el coche.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde me llevas? -pregunté emocionado mientras arrancaba.

 **Tom:** Si te lo dijera, ya no sería una sorpresa, ¿no? -dije sonriendo de lado. Bill se calló intentando aparentar calma, pero estaba nerviosísimo. Cinco minutos más tarde aparqué en el parking de una discoteca de la ciudad que habían cerrado de propio para nosotros y le quité la venda al entrar en la sala.

 **Bill:** ¡Sorpresa! -chillaron todos mis amigos. Me quedé anonadado al ver que estaba todo decorado, con un cartel enorme que decía "Enhorabuena, Bill" y un montón de comida y alcohol. Me giré y abracé a Tom con todas mis fuerzas.- Muchísimas gracias mi amor.

 **Tom:** ¿No querías ir de fiesta? -dije fingiendo inocencia- Ya tienes tu fiesta.

 **Bill:** Le besé entusiasmado.- Desde luego, eres el mejor marido del planeta.

 **Tom:** No... Tú eres mejor. A ver, sin dudarlo me casaría conmigo mismo, pero te prefiero a ti.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues yo no me casaría conmigo. Solo me gustas tú. 

-Eh, capullos, ¿podéis dejar ya toda esa mierda moñas?

 **Tom:** ¿Qué dices tú de moñas, comepollas? -le pregunté dándole una colleja.

 **Bill:** Se rieron todos de Gus. Fuimos a las mesas a comer, y la música llenó el local.

 **Tom:** La mayoría de compañeros de Bill que se llevaban bien con él, me rehuían. De vez en cuando me acercaba a ellos mientras Bill socializaba porque me encantaba acojonarles. Sobre todo cuando les pillaba hablando de mi o preguntando si era cierta una u otra cosa.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme cuando espantó al tercer grupo.- Anda, ya vale. Que al final se van a mear encima.

 **Tom:** Es que me lo paso demasiado bien -se rió- Además, te quiero solo para mi -dije abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Soy solo tuyo... Bueno, tuyo y de la jefa. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le besé- Es tu fiesta y tus amigos. Socializa con quien quieras, aunque eso sí, de vez en cuando hazme caso -le dile besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Bailas conmigo? -pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Por supuesto -dije llevándomelo a la pista de baile.

 **Bill:** La gente nos miraba, y me daba vergüenza, pero hice todo lo posible por disimularlo. Tom me abrazó de la cintura y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música.

 **Tom:** La gente nos miraba con la boca abierta y a mi me hacían demasiada gracia- Vamos, precioso. Que se mueran de envidia de que yo te tengo y ellos no pueden -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Me reí y juntando nuestras bocas, empecé a menearme de forma muy sensual, mientras Tom me seguía como podía y se restregaba contra mí.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos un rato más bailando hasta que Bill quiso sentarse. Nos sentamos un rato con los chicos y estuvimos hablando y haciendo el payaso, pero luego Bill quiso seguir socializando con los de su clase y yo me quedé con estos para no espantarlos.

 **Bill:** Estuve hablando con los de mi clase, poniéndome como un tomate con sus halagos sobre lo "bien" que bailaba.- Eso no es bailar bien, es restregarse. Como una puta bien pagada. -me quedé blanco al oír esa voz.

\- Kevin... ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Tom:** Vi que se armaba revuelo y me acerqué. Saqué la pistola- Si no te mato directamente es porque no le quiero joder a Bill su fiesta, pero como no te vayas lo haré. Sabes de sobra que soy capaz.

 **Bill:** La gente se quedó petrificada, incluido Kevin. Yo sólo quería que Tom me abrazase, porque fijo que como llorase, se iba a enfadar...- Kevin, vete. -supliqué.

 **Tom:** Hazle caso, está salvando tu miserable vida -le dije mirándole con chulería.

-Vale, me voy -dijo yéndose con el rabo entre las piernas. Guardé mi pistola y me giré hacia Bill.

-¿Te ha dicho o hecho algo? -le pregunté preocupado.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza y le abracé.- Le ha llamado puta.- Cómo no, el cabrón de Nick. Fijo que ese era el chivato del cole.

 **Tom:** Saqué la pistola y me dispuse a ir a por él, pero Bill me pidió que no lo hiciera.

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor... -le miré a los ojos, suplicante.- Tom... Vamos a divertirnos, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Me guardé la pistola otra vez en la goma del pantalón y asentí- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sí, pero... ¿puedes quedarte un poquito conmigo?

 **Tom:** Claro. Vamos a sentarnos. Y los demás no pongáis esa cara de funeral que no ha muerto nadie y estamos de fiesta, coño.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos en un sitio apartado, y le abracé muy fuerte. No entendía por qué, pero las palabras de Kevin siempre me dolían.

 **Tom:** Eh, calma, amor -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... Debería estar divirtiéndome, pero... Kevin siempre lo consigue.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. Anímate, precioso. Esta fiesta es por ti y todos estamos aquí por ti. Que un solo imbécil no te la joda.

 **Bill:** Asentí intentando hacerle caso.- ¿Me das un beso? -pregunté bastante tímido.

 **Tom:** Claro -le besé con cariño acariciándole con mimo.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a él para que no parase. Me apetecía estar mimoso con él...

 **Tom:** Le hice sentarse encima mío y me puse moñas.

 **Bill:** Gracias por quedarte aquí... Te quiero mucho. -le besé muy mimoso.

 **Tom:** Estoy donde quiero estar -dije simplemente.

 **Bill:** Me enterneció mucho lo que dijo.- ¿Vamos con todos? Quiero presumir de marido guapo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Como quieras, además no vamos ni medio borrachos. Me parece fatal.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues vamos a emborracharnos, anda.

 **Tom:** Claro, coño.

 **Bill:** Nos acercamos a los chicos y nos pusimos a beber.

 **Tom:** Al final a Bill se le acabó pasando la rayada y los de su clase se acabaron calmando y al cabo de una media hora todo estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

 **Bill:** En poco más de una hora, iba muy borracho. La música estaba muy alta, me encantaba. Abracé torpemente a Tom.- Tom... Quiero bailar otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Yo iba bastante borracho y con movimientos algo torpes, empecé a bailar con él.

 **Bill:** Me lancé a su boca y empecé a besar y morder sus labios mientras volvía mis movimientos más sucios, más guarros. Me separé de sus labios y le di la espalda. Pegué su torso a mi espalda y empecé a restregar mi culo con mucho descaro contra su entrepierna.

 **Tom:** Le pegué la espalda a mi pecho y le hice girar la cara y comerle la boca.

 **Bill:** Jadeé contra su boca y le seguí el beso sin dejar de moverme. Sentía miradas clavadas en nosotros, pero las ignoré. Tom me metió la mano dentro de la camiseta y me apretó más a su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le llevé hasta el baño y devoré su boca con ansia.

 **Bill:** Gemí y enredé las piernas en su cadera.- Ah, Tom...

 **Tom:** Nos desabroché los pantalones y nos los bajé lo justo para penetrarle.

 **Bill:** Me eché hacia atrás para que me penetrase sin dilatar ni nada.- Diooos... -me sentía incluso más estrecho que por la tarde, y casi me corro solo por la sensación de su polla entrando de golpe en mí.

 **Tom:** Aaaah... Bill -grité follándole con fuerza como un bestia.

 **Bill:** Aaah, Tom... Dame más. -apoyé las manos en la pared y empecé a moverme aún más rápido. Sentía que me iba a atravesar en cualquier momento, y era la mejor sensación. Casi tan buena como el orgasmo.

 **Tom:** Le agarré del culo y le apreté las nalgas para hacerle todavía más estrecho y embestí con más fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé todo lo que mi garganta dio de sí y me corrí, manchando la pared. Menos mal que me había apartado la camiseta...

 **Tom:** Le besé con ansia. Nos limpiamos y salimos fuera. Me contaron que se había roto la mierda de la espuma y que no podía ser. Me quedé algo chafado, pero iba muy borracho como para ser del todo consciente.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué se ha roto, Tom? -pregunté con voz triste. Jo, quería fuera todo bien...

 **Tom:** Nada importante, amor. Ahora, abre tus regalos -le di todo lo que le había comprado.

 **Bill:** Abrí todo fascinado. Me encantaron todos sus regalos. Le abracé con mucha fuerza, feliz.

 **Tom:** Me reí y todos se acercaron para verlos- Enana, capullo -Anna y Patrick se giraron y yo les lancé a cada uno una llave de los coches que hacía tiempo me dijeron que les gustaban, se los pensaba regalar y se me olvidó. Se quedaron flipados.

 **Bill:** Se fueron a ver sus coches y ya no volvieron en toda la noche.

 **Tom:** Estos están estrenando sus asientos traseros -se rió. Al final la fiesta siguió. Hubo un rato al final de la noche que me fui con los chicos porque estaban todos moñas en plan "Nos volveremos a ver. Hay que quedar...".

 **Bill:** Cuando me despedí ya de todos, abracé a Tom por la espalda. Estaba agotado.- ¿Nos vamos ya? -estaba amaneciendo.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pero conduce tú. Voy muy borracho -dije sin vocalizar.

 **Bill:** Vale... -Yo no iba mucho mejor, pero sí que podía conducir. Lo malo era que habíamos venido con su coche...

 **Tom:** De repente me resbalé y me pegué la hostia padre. Toda la discoteca esa daba vueltas.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -le alcé con cuidado y le arrastré al baño. Allí, le obligué a vomitar. No quería que pusiera perdido su preciado Range Rover.

 **Tom:** Llévame a casa. Me mareo.

 **Bill:** Sí, amor... Pero primero vomita todo. No querrás manchar el coche, ¿cierto?

 **Tom:** Negué y seguí vomitando hasta que no pude más- Bill... Anda, deja de moverte un ratito.

 **Bill:** Tom, estoy quieto. Eres tú, que estás mareado. -expliqué. Cuando vi que ya no iba a vomitar, le llevé al coche y me dirigí a casa.

 **Tom:** Me estaba mareando mucho. Llegamos a casa y me tiré a la cama con medio cuerpo fuera. Así las cosas se dejaban de mover.

 **Bill:** Le coloqué bien en la cama y le dejé en calzoncillos. Me quedé yo también en ropa interior y me tumbé a su lado.- Buenas noches, Tom.

 **Tom:** No me enteré de nada. Caí dormido al instante.

 **Bill:** Me dormí cuando vi que él ya no se enteraba de nada y no me desperté en toda la mañana.

 **Tom:** Me levanté con un dolor de cabeza y un odio al mundo que lo flipas, pero en seguida me animé al acordarme de la petición que me hizo ayer Bill. Estaba profundamente dormido, así que aunque me encontraba como los cojones me puse a pensar.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con un hambre horrible y vi a Tom muy pensativo.- Hey... ¿Qué piensas? -susurré y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le sonó la tripa y vi mi oportunidad- Nada. Puta resaca, asco de vida. Baja a desayunar y vente.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro... -le besé y me fui a desayunar.

 **Tom:** Lo preparé todo corriendo. Me había puesto una chupa de cuero de motero que le había robado a un capullo, unas gafas de sheriff y unos calzoncillos negros. Había puesto las cosas que Bill había dejado en la caja (menos la correa) y lo dejé todo a mano, y cadenas y esposas y cuerdas y todo. Tenía el cinturón en la mano. Cuando Bill subió, antes de que viera nada de eso le di la vuelta apretándole con mi cuerpo contra la pared y, tras darle un azote con el cinturón me acerqué mucho a su oído y dije con tono guarro y amenazante a la vez- Vas a hacer todo lo que te diga cuando yo te diga si no quieres tener problemas -le mordí el cuello- ¿Te queda claro?

 **Bill:** Me imaginé lo que iba a pasar y se me puso durísima.- Sí, amo... Muy claro.

 **Tom:** Le cogí del pelo con algo de fuerza- Si me dejas contento, no sufrirás... Demasiado -le saqué la camiseta- A la cama, ya.

 **Bill:** Sí, amo... -me soltó el pelo y fui a la cama sin rechistar. Estaba muy, muy excitado.

 **Tom:** Le arranqué los pantalones y le hice tumbarse boca arriba. Me puse sobre él a horcajadas y me acerqué muy cerca de su cara- Veo que estás excitado... ¿Tan perra eres que te excita lo mal que te voy a tratar? -le lamí la boca con vicio.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Sí, amo... Todo lo que hagas me excita. -dije sintiendo la polla cada vez más dura.

 **Tom:** Enséñame lo que sabes hacer con esa boca -dije quitándome los calzoncillos y sentándome en su pecho con la polla tocándole los labios.

 **Bill:** Asentí con efusividad y me la metí en la boca. Jadeé cuando él empujó y casi me ahoga, pero no dije nada y seguí devorando.

 **Tom:** Me follé su boca con algo de brusquedad y cuando estuve a punto de correrme, salí de su boca y me masturbé hasta llenarle la cara de semen. Me quedé jadeando. Se fue a limpiar la cara pero se lo impedí. Cogí una de las cámaras que la había en la mesilla y le enfoqué- Estás muy sexy, pero te voy a castigar por pretender limpiarte -me llevé parte del semen de sus labios de un lametón.

 **Bill:** Jadeé.- ¿Qué... Vas a hacerme? -pregunté más excitado de lo que jamás admitiría.

 **Tom:** ¿Te he dicho que puedas preguntar? -le dije "amenazante".

 **Bill:** No, amo... Lo siento mucho, amo... -susurré fingiendo miedo.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y le di la vuelta empujándole la cabeza al colchón con la mano haciendo que se llenaran las sábanas de semen- Puse delante suyo una fusta, un látigo, el cinturón y una regla- ¿Con qué quieres que te azote? -le pregunté. Tardaba en responder- Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

 **Bill:** Con la regla, amo... -dije lo más alto que pude.

 **Tom:** La cogí y delineé su culo con ella antes de dar el primer azote- ¿Cuántos harán falta para dejarte el culo rojo? -dije metiéndole un dedo y jugando con él.- Mmm... Voy a darte quince, pero como oiga un sólo ruido volveré a empezar -dije dando un azote muy fuerte que hizo a Bill gritar.

 **Bill:** Me había hecho bastante daño, pero no me atreví a protestar. Me metí una mano en la boca, y cuando dio el siguiente golpe, la mordí y así evité chillar.

 **Tom:** Se le oía resoplar y gemir, pero en seguida me apiadé- He cambiado de idea, prefiero oírte.

 **Bill:** Me quité la mano.- Como desees, amo. -cuando volvió a darme, grité por esa deliciosa mezcla de placer y dolor.

 **Tom:** Cuando paré le masajeé un poco el culo- ¿Ves lo que pasa si te portas mal? -dije con fingida amabilidad y le di un azote con la mano sin que se lo esperara. Cogí las pelotas anales y se las metí. Le hice erigirse y andar alrededor de la cama. Me relamí con los andares. Se notaba que llevaba algo metido en el culo.

 **Bill:** Me costaba andar, pero a la vez me daba un gusto increíble, que hacía que mi polla chorreara. Dios... Me estaba encantando.

 **Tom:** Le esposé las manos y se las dejé bien altas. Le puse el culo en pompa y le saqué las pelotas de golpe. Al hacerlo, se corrió sin que le tocara. Me relamí viéndole. Le metí el vibrador encendido y le hice sentarse encima mío- No te había dado permiso para correrte -dije oyéndole gemir por el vibrador y notando cómo se empalmaba de nuevo.

 **Bill:** Lo... Lo siento, amo... No he podido... Evitarlo... Aaaaah -gemí. Joder, puto vibrador, me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Tom:** Encendí la vela y dejé caer la cera en el bajo estómago- Muy mal, mi perra. Muy mal -le mordí los hombros- Me obligas a ser malo contigo... ¿Acaso quieres que sea malo? -dije sin parar de echar cera.

 **Bill:** No, amo... -dije retorciéndome. Jamás lo habría imaginado, pero la cera me estaba dando un gran placer.

 **Tom:** El vibrador seguía encendido en su culo y yo al ver que no le hacía daño con la cera, bajé hasta su polla. Tal y como a mi me pasó la otra vez, gritó poniendo los ojos en blanco y empezó a chorrear. Le puse a cuatro patas y le saqué el vibrador, metiendo en su culo varios cubitos de hielo. Esto de poder usar sólo una mano era una putada. Le empecé a echar cera en el culo. Bill se retorcía por el frío y el calor. Apagué la vela, la dejé en la mesilla y empecé a masturbarle- Si aguantas sin correrte hasta que se derrita el hielo, te follo.

 **Bill:** Claro, amo... -susurré. Siguió masturbándome y yo luchaba por no correrme, lo que cada vez me costaba más. Dios... Me iba a matar de puro gusto.

 **Tom:** Se corrió justo cuando el hielo se acababa de derretir, pero decidí torturarle un poquito- Muy mal -le di un azote- No se ha derretido y ahora no me puedo follar tu culito de perra por tu culpa.

 **Bill:** No, amo... -supliqué.- Amo, por favor... Fóllame. Fóllame como solo tú sabes...

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Era broma... Se ha derretido... Pero quería verte suplicar... -le penetré con fuerza sin dejarle moverse de la posición en la que estaba. Yo llevaba rato chorreando al verle y no tardamos ninguno de los dos en corrernos. Le noté jadeando. Se le notaba que no podía más, así que le desaté, apagué las cámaras, guardé las cosas y le limpié con cariño- ¿Estás bien, amor? -dije en tono dulce. Me preocupaba un poco que le hubiera podido doler o sentado mal algo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo cuando me llamó "amor". -Tranquilo... Me duele un poquito lo de la cera, pero con un poco de crema se pasa. -expliqué sonriendo. Estaba de puta madre, no podía quejarme de nada en absoluto.

 **Tom:** Le vi sonreír y sonreí yo también. Seguía teniendo una resaca de la hostia y me encontraba fatal, pero había sido un momento demasiado genial que había hecho que se me pasara el malestar por un rato, aunque ahora al parar hubiera vuelto. Me quité las gafas y la chupa esa de cuero que no me las había quitado- Las gafas me daban un aire chungo, ¿a que sí? -se empezó a reír- En realidad las he usado para tapar mi cara de muerto. Pero molaban. La chupa daba un calor... -le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Seguí riéndome mientras el me miraba con una enorme y preciosa sonrisa en la cara.- Estás guapísimo te pongas como te pongas.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Pero la resaca me deja cara de zombie... -se rió y antes de que respondiera le besé.

 **Bill:** Hum... -suspiré en medio del beso y le abracé para que no se separase de mí.

 **Tom:** Bill se separó de mi cuando tuvo que bostezar y se acurrucó en mi. Me tomé una pastilla para el puto dolor de cabeza y le apreté a mi. Me dispuse a seguir durmiendo. Dormimos hasta las cinco de la tarde.

 **Bill:** Desperté con todo el cuerpo aletargado, como si necesitara más descanso... Y encima me dolía el culo. Decidí no quejarme para no asustar a Tom y bajé al salón.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y me vestí bajando también. Tenía hambre pero como comiera algo, lo potaba- Voy a por Sara -le dije abrazándole por detrás.

 **Bill:** Vale... -me giré para besarle y luego fui a la cocina a por algo de beber. No me entraba ni un gramo de comida, pero estaba muerto de sed.

 **Tom:** Traje a Sara que ilusionada por verme, se puso a chillar. Me estaba matando, pero tampoco le quise decir nada porque no era su culpa. Me iba a explotar la cabeza. Llegué a casa y por suerte Sara quería echarse una siesta encima de su oso y tras darnos mogollón de besos, se quiso ir a su oso por su cuenta.

 **Bill:** Se fue andando, pero cayó de culo. Nos miró, pero vio que nosotros seguíamos tranquilos, así que se levantó otra vez y llegó hasta el oso. No tardó nada en dormirse.

 **Tom:** Me hace gracia cuando se cae y nos mira nuestra reacción para decidir si llorar o no.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es como si pensase "Bueno, si ellos no se asustan, es que no pasa nada".

 **Tom:** Me reí asintiendo- ¿Quieres ver una peli? El otro día mientras estudiabas, robé del cine una copia de la moñas que querías ver.

 **Bill:** Pero te vas a aburrir... -susurré. No me gustaba ver esas pelis, Tom se aburría demasiado.

 **Tom:** Pero morías por verla. Y la robé para ti.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Está bien... Pero aunque te aburras, no quiero ni una sola queja o mala cara.

 **Tom:** Te lo juro -puse cara de bueno. Se sentó encima mía para ver la peli y se apoyó en mi mientras la puse.

 **Bill:** Me estaba gustando mucho la peli, pero entre el cansancio de la noche anterior, la resaca y la sesión de sexo de por la mañana... Me dormí en sus brazos sin darme cuenta.

 **Tom:** Quité la peli y me puse a jugar con los videojuegos. Sin molestar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me desperté de madrugada. Estaba en la cama y Tom dormía a mi lado. Tenía hambre, así que bajé a comer algo.

 **Tom:** Cuando Sara se despertó con hambre, llevé a Bill arriba a la cama y le di la cena a la enana, la bañé y la acosté. Me eché yo también a dormir con Bill y me quedé dormido. Me desperté al notar la cama vacía.

 **Bill:** Volvía de la cocina cuando vi a Tom despierto.- Hey... ¿te pasa algo? -le acaricié con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Negué- Me he despertado al notar la cama vacía, dormilón.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy rojo.- Lo siento... No es mi culpa que folles tan bien que quites la energía a la gente. -repliqué.

 **Tom:** Llevas razón -me reí y se puso aún más rojo.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé a su lado sin decirle nada más sobre ese tema.- Venga, vamos a dormir.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi y cerré los ojos.

 **Bill:** Me dormí escuchando su respiración acompasada y desperté al sentir una... ¿manita? Que sobaba mi cara. Abrí los ojos y vi que era la niña... ¿cómo cojones había llegado a nuestra cama? 

-¡Bill! -chilló en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la miraba. 

-Hola, enana... -la abracé con fuerza y ella chilló. 

-Shht. Es muy pronto para tu sesión diaria de gritos, enana. -le dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Me despertó un grito de Sara- Eh, enana, ¿qué haces aquí? -le acaricié. Bill no parecía haberse movido.

 **Bill:** Buena pregunta. Creo que se ha escapado de la cuna, como cuando baja las escaleras... Solo que esta vez, ha venido a nuestra cama -ella nos miraba sonriendo, gateando para ponerse en el medio.

 **Tom:** Se puso en medio y se dispuso a dormir. Sonreí y le puse la mano encima en gesto cariñoso- Buenas noches... Otra vez -le dije a Bill sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches. -me incliné para darle un besito y volví a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Le quería dar la otra mano a Bill, pero por el puto yeso no pude. Me volví a dormir.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque oía una risita. Abrí un ojo y vi a Sara despierta. Miraba las caras que Tom ponía en sueños y se partía de risa, pensando que era un juego.- Shht... Duerme... -le puse la mano en la cara. Había descubierto que si estaba un poquito así, se dormía otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me desperté más tarde cuando Sara empezó a punzarnos con el dedo para que le diéramos de comer.

 **Bill:** Si quieres dormir otro poco, bajo yo. -le susurré a Tom.

 **Tom:** Duerme tú, precioso -dije bostezando y levantándome.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- No, si yo ya no tengo sueño.

 **Tom:** Pues baja conmigo -le respondí.

 **Bill:** Claro. -cogí a Sara y bajamos juntos a la cocina. Ella no paraba de chillar, encantada de tenernos en casa.

 **Tom:** Bill se empeñó en hacer la comida y yo me senté con Sara a esperar.

 **Bill:** Puse la mesa y me senté al lado de Tom, que aún tenía a la niña en brazos. Estaban guapísimos.

 **Tom:** Le di de comer a Sara, que quería irse a jugar con Jacob y Mariola- ¿Llamamos a los Gs para que los traigan?

 **Bill:** Claro. -respondí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Les llamé y se vivieron para pasar la tarde.

 **Bill:** En lo que los niños jugaban y Tom hablaba con los Gs, yo aproveché para limpiar un poco arriba y preparar la cena.

 **Tom:** Le dijimos a Bill que se quedada con nosotros, pero no se podía parar quieto.

 **Bill:** Es que quiero hacer cosas... -dije con un puchero la quinta vez que Tom me agarró del brazo para que parase.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y le solté para que siguiera. Socializar era hacer una cosa...

 **Bill:** Resoplé y me senté a su lado. Iba a decirme algo, pero le puse la mano en la boca. Ya había decidido quedarme, no iba a cambiar de idea.

 **Tom:** Sonreí satisfecho y tiré de él hasta que se sentó encima mío y seguimos hablando con los chicos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé recostado en el pecho de Tom, escuchando su tranquila respiración.

 **Tom:** Nos pasamos toda la tarde entre risas. De vez en cuando venían los niños reclamando nuestra atención, pero la mayoría de la tarde se la pasaron jugando entre ellos. Eran inseparables. Se llevaban genial. Pero Sara no les dejaba acercarse más de la cuenta.

 **Bill:** Vuestra niña es muy celosa. -dijo de repente Geo.

 **Tom:** Sólo defiende su territorio -la defendí.

 **Bill:** Sí, pero a veces se pasa. No deja que los niños se acerquen a vosotros...

 **Tom:** Sí que deja. Siempre que uno de los dos esté con ella... Ya se le pasará cuando vaya creciendo.

 **Bill:** Más os vale... En las guarderías y colegios infantiles no les gustan los niños así.

 **Tom:** No toquéis los huevos. Se llevan genial. Lo único que a Sara le gusta Jacob y está celosa de Mariola, pero cuando Sara crezca, verá que sólo son hermanos y que no pasa nada porque nos acerquemos a nuestros sobrinos. Y en las guarderías no van a tener cojones a echarla porque yo soy su padre- También llevas razón...

 **Bill:** Me reí de lo absurdo de la conversación y le besé el cuello a Tom.

 **Tom:** Mirad. Bill se ríe de vuestras chorradas -le acaricié la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Me río de las chorradas que decís los tres.

 **Tom:** Pero serás... -le empecé a hacer cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Intenté esquivarle, pero no me dejaba separarme ni un centímetro.

 **Tom:** Se empezaba a retorcer despollado por las cosquillas, pero en seguida me apiadé.

 **Bill:** Le besé y le sujeté de la nuca para que no parase.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso hasta que se separó en busca de aire. Me sonrió y se volvió a acurrucar en mi pecho. Georg se había tumbado en las piernas de Gustav y este le acariciaba el pelo. Seguimos hablando de chorradas bastante rato.

 **Bill:** Dejé de escucharles y me dormí. Estaba agotado...

 **Tom:** Noté a Bill dormirse y lo dejé acomodado en mi. Aproveché a ponerme a hablar de trabajo con los chicos. A Bill no le iba a ocultar nada si me preguntaba, pero no me gustaba hablar de trabajo delante de él.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con hambre.- Chicos... ¿cenáis en casa?

 **Tom:** Claro -asintieron- Pues voy a hacer la cena -dije yo.

 **Bill:** No, si está hecha. Lleva toda la tarde haciéndose en el horno. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Ah -sonreí- Pues entonces no.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Tú aquí, a mi ladito.

 **Tom:** ¿No me dejas irme?

 **Bill:** Ni de coña. -le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

 **Tom:** Vale, chicos, me ha secuestrado -se empezaron a reír.

 **Bill:** Mío. No os dejo hablar con él. -dije serio y para que no les hiciera caso, le besé.

 **Tom:** Ya sabemos a quién ha salido Sara -dijo Gustav. Yo estaba besando a Bill.

 **Bill:** No respondí a Gus. Me molaba más besar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Al ver que les ignorábamos, se pusieron moñas.

 **Bill:** Seguí basando a Tom hasta que me sonó la barriga y se separó de mí, muerto de la risa. Yo estaba muy rojo.

 **Tom:** Veo que tienes hambre...

 **Bill:** Un poco. Hoy no he comido apenas.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos a cenar... Eso sí. Igual me escapo mientras no estás...

 **Bill:** Ni de coña. -le apreté a mí.- Tú conmigo, o me enfado.

 **Tom:** Me reí- No me iría nunca.

 **Bill:** Más te vale. -quise sonar amenazador e intimidante, pero sonó como un crío suplicante.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Anda, vamos a cenar que si no, te comeré a ti.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me levanté sin soltarle la mano. -Vamos. -puse la mesa y me senté en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Dejamos de ignorar a los Gs y nos pusimos a hablar con ellos.

 **Bill:** Oímos llantos de repente. Me levanté corriendo y vi a Mariola con un mordisco en el brazo. Por lo visto, había intentado jugar con el oso de Sara. Me sentí el peor ser del mundo, pero aun así le di un manotazo (sin fuerza) en la boca. Tenía que aprender a respetar. La pobre Mariola estaba incluso sangrando.

 **Tom:** Sara se puso a llorar y se lío parda.

 **Bill:** Ignorando a Sara (aunque me partía el alma) curé a Mariola y entre Geo y yo la mimamos un poquito, para que dejase de llorar ya. Sara seguía llorando en brazos de Tom, y me costaba bastante no ir a consolarla. Pero joder, no podía morder a nadie, y menos a su familia...

 **Tom:** Me miraba como esperando que le diera la razón- No me mires así, que lo que has hecho está muy mal. Cuando se calmé le vas a pedir perdón.

 **Bill:** Sara seguía llorando, pero Mariola ya no lloraba. Le di un besito en la frente y miré a Sara muy serio.- Vamos, pide perdón a la prima y dale un beso.

 **Tom:** Al ver que todos la mirábamos serios, lo hizo.

 **Bill:** Se fue con su oso de peluche y nos dio la espalda, como indignada.

 **Tom:** El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Mariola gateó hasta Sara y le dio un abrazo y Sara al final se echó a llorar y la abrazó también. Al final, compartió su peluche.

 **Bill:** Princesa... Se nota que es tu hija. -dijo Gustav mirando a las niñas, que jugaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Tom:** En el mordisco se parece a Tom -soltó Geo.

 **Bill:** Sí, está bien claro que es nuestra niña. -dije muy orgulloso. Porque vale, no estaba bien que pegase a la gente (y menos a su prima), pero era divertido verla en ese modo de celosa y posesiva.

 **Tom:** Pues de los vuestros se parece a vosotros Jacob, pero Mariola es muy pacífica...

 **Bill:** Mariola se porta como Mariah. Igual. -explicó Georg.

 **Tom:** Cierto -dije cayendo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Normal. Mi abuela decía que todo se pega, menos la hermosura. -se rieron. -Sí, reíros... Pero mirad los niños: son como nosotros, en una u otra cosa, pero se nos parecen un montón.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces Sara va a ser el futuro terror del barrio -dijo Gustav .

 **Bill:** Hombre. Va a tener a todos doblegados, como Tom. Y van a adorarla, como a mí. -dije con voz y cara de creído.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Tengo a todos doblegados?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Toda la ciudad te tiene miedo, y de algún modo u otro, siempre te obedecen.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Lo sé. Pero mola oírlo.

 **Bill:** Eres un chulo. -iba a decir algo, pero salté para sentarme encima de él y empecé a hacerle cosquillas sin que se lo esperase.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y los cabrones de Georg y Gustav no dejaban de despollarse de mi.

 **Bill:** Los niños nos miraban sin entender muy bien qué pasaba. Sara se acercó a gatas e "hizo cosquillas" a Tom.

 **Tom:** No dejaba de reírme- Cabrón, para.

 **Bill:** No... -dije sobre sus labios con voz de malo y seguí a lo mío. Sara se cansó y se fue otra vez con los mellizos.

 **Tom:** Para, por favor -dije entre jadeos, despollado.

 **Bill:** Paré al verle medio ahogado y me aproveché de su "debilidad" momentánea para volver a mi sitio, lejos de sus cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Esta me la pagas, enano -le dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** ¿Con sexo? -pregunté con inocencia.

 **Tom:** Por ejemplo -le guiñé el ojo recuperándome.

 **Bill:** Hum... Me lo pensaré. -le saqué la lengua muerto de risa.

 **Tom:** Y yo me pensaré si no matarte -dije con falso tono malvado.

 **Bill:** ¿A polvos? -los chicos de despollaban.

 **Tom:** Por ejemplo -volví a sonreír con malicia.

 **Bill:** Hum... Suena bien. ¿Cuándo?

 **Tom:** En cuanto te pille por banda.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Si me pillas, volveré a hacerte cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Eso si puedes -le inmovilicé- ¿Ahora puedes?

 **Bill:** Me restregué contra él y como siempre, se distrajo. Y yo volví a la carga con las cosquilla.

 **Tom:** Conseguí sobreponerme y le empecé a hacer cosquillas yo- ¿Quién ríe ahora, eh?

 **Bill:** ¡Yo! -grité retorciéndome bajo su cuerpo. Me escapé como pude y cogí a Sara en brazos. -¡Já! Tengo escudo...

 **Tom:** Por esta vez ganas... Por esta vez -dije entrecerrando los ojos.

 **Bill:** Me reí y achuché a Sara. Ella tenía cara de no entender nada, pero tampoco se quejaba. -Tendré siempre a mano mi escudo... Y lo sabes.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si está con su abuela? -le dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me voy con ellas. Doble escudo. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si no te dejo salir de casa?

 **Bill:** Me escapo. -dije alzando la ceja.

 **Tom:** No querrías... ¿Y si te atara?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. Ya me había escapado de él una vez que me ató...

 **Tom:** Oye, esto es absurdo, ¿nos dejamos de chorradas?

 **Bill:** Sonreí. Dejé a Sara en el suelo y le abracé.- Átame cuantas veces quieras... Sabes que nunca querría irme -le susurré al oído. 

-Ya empiezan con los secretitos... -se quejó Georg.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello y se quedó apoyado en mi.

 **Bill:** Oye, si os vais a poner pastelosos, nos largamos a casa. 

-Joder, Georg. Eres un puto cansino, ¿lo sabías?

 **Tom:** Me encanta joderos -se río.

 **Bill:** Pues que te de por culo uno que no sea Gustav y te haga daño. Cansino. -me miró "indignado" y le saqué la lengua.

 **Tom:** Me despollé al verles a los dos. Me dejé de reír de golpe- Eres malo...

 **Bill:** Lo sé. -sonreí con chulería y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le sujeté de la nuca y profundicé el beso de manera dominante. Me separé y se quedó jadeando por la falta de aire. Sonreí con chulería y miré a los chicos- Oye, princesa -dijo Gustav- Ahora que has acabado la carrera, ¿qué plan llevas?

 **Bill:** Máster de educación. -dije sonriendo y volví a besar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Yo después de ver a Tom como profesor, ya me creo cualquier cosa... 

-Eh, pues explicaba de puta madre. Y todos le obedecían. Le tenían miedo... -dijo Anna que acababa de llegar a casa del cine con Patrick.

 **Bill:** Era muy divertido. No se atrevían a nada, a veces casi no respiraban. -dije al acordarme.

 **Tom:** Reconoce que a veces tú también te cagabas -le dije abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero porque habíamos discutido, y me daba miedo que te enfadaras conmigo en clase.

 **Tom:** Excusas, excusas...

 **Bill:** Hala, sin galletas. -dije hinchando los mofletes, fingiendo picarme.

 **Tom:** Hala no, que era bromaaaa -dije como un niño pequeño.

-Mira, van a venir Sara y los mellizos a llamarte inmaduro -suelta Georg.

 **Bill:** Nos giramos y vimos que Sara venía de la mano con Jacob, los dos andando. Mariola los seguía porque si se acercaba, Sara se ponía celosa.

 **Tom:** Sara tiene nooovio, Sara tiene nooovio -empecé a cantar para picarla.

 **Bill:** Ella le miró con chulería y besó a Jacob en la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Jacob... Un día hablaremos tú y yo de hombre a hombre -se echó a llorar- Que sólo era broma...

 **Bill:** Sara volvió a besarle la mejilla y dejó de llorar.- Bueno, ya sabemos cuál será la próxima boda en la familia. -dijo Anna muerta de risa.

 **Tom:** Ven aquí, enano -lo senté encima mío- La galleta más grande para ella, y nada de tocar culo -se empezaron a despollar todos y Jacob asintió como solemne.

 **Bill:** Yo cogí a Sara, muerto de risa.- Y tú, manotazo si toca culo. Y menos besos, que sois muy pequeños. -ella me sonrió.

-¡No! -y me besó la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír. Mariola me tiró del pantalón para que la subiera a ella también y la senté en mi otra pierna- Y tú me los vigilas, ¿eh?

 **Bill:** Sí -dijo muy seria y abrazó a Tom. 

-¡NO! ¡MI PAPÁ! ¡MI TOT! -chilló Sara casi llorando al ver que Mariola abrazaba a Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero tú abrazas a tus tíos no? -asintió medio llorando- ¿Pues yo soy su tío? 

-¿Su tío? 

-Claro, por eso es tu prima -aceptó a regañadientes y se abrazó a Bill.

 **Bill:** Anda, comparte un poquito a Tot... Ya sabes que él es solo tu papi. Pero a ellos también los quiere. -ella me miró con un puchero y se escondió en mi cuello.- Bill solo mío.

 **Tom:** Me daba pena Mariola. Sara no le dejaba acercarse a nadie.

 **Bill:** Sara, tienes que ser más buena con Mariola, o papá se enfadará. -le dije serio.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú quieres a Mariola? -le pregunté y asintió- ¿Pues entonces porqué eres mala con ella? -se echó a llorar- ¿Tú te imaginas que Mariola no te dejara acercarte a Georg y a Gustav?

 **Bill:** Siguió llorando, sin responder. Me dolió mucho, pero la aparté de mí y la dejé en el suelo.- Tienes que portarte bien, Sara. Sobre todo con tu prima.

 **Tom:** Si no pasa nada porque le pegues a alguien de por ahí, pero a la familia no -Bill me dio una colleja.

 **Bill:** Sara se rió cuando pegué a Tom.- No se te ocurra pegar a nadie, ¿me oyes? Como no seas buena, vamos a tener problemas.

 **Tom:** Prométeme que vas a tratar bien a tu prima y que nos vas a dejar a todos estar con ella -le dije serio. De lo de pegar a la gente, ya hablaría con Bill.

 **Bill:** Ella asintió y besó a Mariola. Se les notaba cansados ya, y los Gs se fueron a casa con los niños.

 **Tom:** Anda, enana. Vamos a la cama.

 **Bill:** Tom acostó a Sara en lo que yo me iba a nuestro cuarto. Me hice una bolita y al poco le sentí entrar.- ¿Te ha costado mucho dormirla?

 **Tom:** No. Estaba muy cansada y bastante picada. Pero a mi Mariola me daba pena. No le dejaba juntarse con nadie.

 **Bill:** Sí... Pobrecita. Sara a veces se pasa de posesiva...

 **Tom:** No sé si te has fijado que Mariola siempre se va y no llora ni nada, pero se le ve triste. Hoy cuando Sara ha dicho que no me abrazara se me ha aferrado muy fuerte para que no la soltara y nadie la ha visto, pero se le han salido lágrimas y no ha parado de llorar hasta que no le hemos echado la bronca a Sara.

 **Bill:** Me giré y le abracé.- Madre mía... Tenemos que conseguir que Sara cambie esa actitud... Aunque sea con los gemelos.

 **Tom:** Yo mañana le voy a comprar un regalo a Mariola. Y se lo voy a dar delante de Sara. Para que aprenda... A mi me da igual que odie a todo el mundo. Pero a los gemelos que les trate bien.

 **Bill:** Me parece muy bien, amor. -le besé y escondí la cara en su cuello.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos a dormir.

 **Bill:** Claro... Buenas noches. -tenía un poco de calor, así que me quité la camiseta y le di la espalda para volver a acurrucarme.

 **Tom:** Me puse a besarle el cuello- Me provocas.

 **Bill:** Me reí sin poder evitarlo.- Solo tenía calor. -susurré.

 **Tom:** Mentira. Tú lo que quieres es que te folle fuerte -le colé la mano en el pantalón.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y pegué mi espalda a su pecho.- No era mi intención... -fue a quitar la mano. -No, pero ahora no pares... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Me reí y llevé la mano a su culo para dilatarle. Habría seguido con las dos manos de no ser por la puta escayola.

 **Bill:** Aaaah, Tom... -me abrí de piernas un poco más.- Tom... Entra, fóllame...

 **Tom:** Me subí en él y le empecé a follar con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de placer y empecé a restregarme contra él.- Dios, Tom... Más...

 **Tom:** Le follé con fuerza y le empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Mordí la almohada para no despertar a Sara y sentí el orgasmo cada vez más cerca.

 **Tom:** Nos corrimos ahogando un grito.

 **Bill:** Se quedó tumbado encima de mí y se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos.

 **Tom:** Le besé, salí de él y nos limpié- Oye, ¿y no hay algún walkie que sólo se oiga lo que pasa en un lado pero no en el otro?

 **Bill:** Pues... No lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Mañana Gustav se la lleva, para que juegue más con Mariola y se lleven mejor... Entonces no pasará nada por el walkie. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé. Él bostezó- Descansa, enano.

 **Bill:** Igualmente, Tot. -me dormí en seguida.

 **Tom:** Me dormí yo también.

 **Bill:** Desperté con una llamada de Gus.- Dime... -susurré para no despertar a Tom.- Que nos llevamos ya a la niña, que no os levantéis ni nada, tenemos llave. 

-Vale... 

-Hala, princesa. Follad mucho. -antes de que replicase, me colgó.

 **Tom:** Me desperté como al medio día.

 **Bill:** Me había quedado toda la mañana viendo a Tom dormir. Cuando me di cuenta de que iba a despertarse, cerré los ojos y calmé mi respiración, intentando parecer dormido.

 **Tom:** Me estiré y vi a Bill haciéndose el dormido.

 **Bill:** Sentí una mano pasar por mi costado, pero no me moví.

 **Tom:** Joder, qué pena que esté dormido. Ya no le puedo comer la polla.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos de golpe.- ¡Tommy, ya te has despertado! -le abracé muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Mentiroso.

 **Bill:** Un poquito. -dije con voz de niño y le besé.- Te amo...

 **Tom:** Y yo... -le mordí.

 **Bill:** Aaah... -gemí.- Tommy... Estamos solitos. -le susurré con voz insinuante.

 **Tom:** ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? -le dije lamiéndole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y le miré fijamente a los ojos.- Quiero follar. -le dije muy serio y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le agarré el culo y le hice subirse a mi- Pues vamos a follar.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Es un buen plan. -le comí la boca y empecé a restregarme contra él

 **Tom:** Le quité los pantalones y le manoseé por donde pillé.

 **Bill:** Gemí y empecé a desnudarle. Estaba ansioso.

 **Tom:** Le dilaté un poco con los dedos y sin que se diera cuenta, le metí el vibrador lleno de lubricante.

 **Bill:** Chillé y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, jadeando y gimiendo.

 **Tom:** Me restregué con él y le hice masturbarme.

 **Bill:** Gemí y el empecé a moverme como si estuviera follando. Mi pene se restregaba contra su abdomen, me volvía loco de placer.

 **Tom:** Le saqué el vibrador y le follé.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gritos y gemidos sin dejar de saltar sobre su polla. Me estaba matando de gusto.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé con rapidez mientras él saltaba. No tardamos mucho en reventar.

 **Bill:** Me bajé de él y me tumbé bocarriba. Estaba agotado.

 **Tom:** Le besé subiéndome encima y restregándome para volvernos a empalmar.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le clavé un poquito las uñas. Me volvía totalmente loco...

 **Tom:** Cuando nos empalmamos, le volví a penetrar.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de placer y le clavé un poco más las uñas.

 **Tom:** Empecé a morderle el cuello mientras penetraba y él gemía.

 **Bill:** Cogí una de sus manos y la bajé a mi polla. Quería pedirle que me tocase, pero me estaba matando de placer y no era capaz de decir nada.

 **Tom:** Entendí a lo que se refería y le hice caso, a punto de correrme.

 **Bill:** Me la sacudió un par de veces y me corrí justo antes que él, poniendo todo perdido.

 **Tom:** Salí de él jadeando.

 **Bill:** Le abracé para que no se quitara de encima y me quedé ahí relajado, casi dormido.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido encima de él.

 **Bill:** Estuve descansando, aunque sin dormir, mirando como un idiota la cara de calma y felicidad de Tom.

 **Tom:** Noté a Bill removerse debajo mío- Hostia, lo siento.

 **Bill:** Eh, no... No pasa nada, cielo. Es solo que me empezabas a aplastar. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le besé- Quiero ir a comprarle un regalo a Mariola.

 **Bill:** Cierto... ¿Nos duchamos y vamos? -pregunté acariciándole el pelo.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pero juntos -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No, que intentas follarme.

 **Tom:** ¿Y qué tiene de malo? -le pregunté sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** Que no nos da tiempo a comprar el regalo a Mariola. -repliqué.

 **Tom:** Jo... Llevas razón. Te espero aquí -dije casi chafado.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes.... -le besé.- Luego nos duchamos juntos y me follas todo cuanto quieras.

 **Tom:** Bueeeeno -dije esperándole **.**

 **Bill:** Me duché lo más rápido posible y me vestí con un simple chándal en lo que él se duchaba.

 **Tom:** Me vestí sin secarme ni nada y me acerqué a Bill- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Venga. -le di la mano y nos fuimos al centro comercial.

 **Tom:** ¿Te gusta este? -dije. Era un león de peluche.

 **Bill:** Me parece precioso. Fijo que le encanta. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos. Sara se va a poner hecha una fiera... -dije haciendo una mueca.


	3. Fútbol

**Bill:** Ya... Pero debe aprender. No puede ser así, no con Mariola. -dije triste. Joder, me mataba ser así con mi niña, pero es que debía evitarlo...

 **Tom:** Me da igual que sea así con la gente. Pero con Mariola no. Joder, que para mi es como mi otra hija, y me niego. Ya bastante me jode el poco tiempo que paso con ella que por cierto, tengo que estar más con ella y con Jacob. No voy a permitir esto. Y si la sigue tratando mal, la castigaré una semana sin juguetes... -dije muy serio.

 **Bill:** Me parece normal. -dije con la cabeza gacha.- Venga, vamos a pagarlo. -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Vamos -pagamos y fuimos a casa de los Gs. Nada más llegar vino Sara a por nosotros estuvimos un poco con ella pero en seguida fue corriendo con Jacob y no dejaba acercarse a Mariola. Me agaché mirando a Mariola que parecía triste- Mariola, cariño, ven -me hizo caso y se acercó. Bill se agachó a mi lado- Te hemos traído un regalo -se lo di y se abrazó a él con fuerza. Sara estaba roja de rabia. La cogí en brazos- ¿Te gusta? -asintió- Pues danos un beso -le dije. Nos dio un beso a Bill y a mi y me la quedé en brazos junto con el peluche. Sara la estaba liando.

 **Bill:** Sara chillaba, e intentaba romper sus juguetes. Cuando me harté, la agarré de los hombros.- ¡YA! -se quedó sorprendida y no dio ni un ruido más.- Estás castigada. -la cogí en brazos, pero sin acercarla a mí. La dejé en el parque y quité los juguetes.- Una semana sin jugar. -me quité al ver que empezaba con los pucheros otra vez. Cogí a Jacob y me senté al lado de Tom a jugar con los niños. Sara seguía llorando, me partía el alma.

 **Tom:** Estábamos jugando con ellos y al fin a Mariola se le veía feliz. Se pasó toda la tarde abrazándonos a Bill y a mi hasta que les entró sueño y se me quedó dormida abrazada. La subí a su cuna y Bill subió a Jacob a la cuna de al lado. Bajamos con los Gs. Sara al final se había rendido de hacer ruido y se había quedado dormida. Parecía cómoda, así que la tapamos y nos fuimos a cenar con los Gs.

 **Bill:** Sara se despertó cuando estábamos terminando de cenar.- Papá... Yo buena... -nos dijo, como pidiendo salir.

 **Tom:** Ayer me prometiste lo mismo y me has mentido... -dije sin mirarla aunque me costara.

 **Bill:** No, papá... Yo buena... -dijo en voz un poco más triste. Parecía muy arrepentida y dolida. Y muy sincera también, pero no me atrevía a ir por ella.

 **Tom:** No es a mi a quien me lo tienes que decir. Se lo tienes que decir a tu prima -parecía sincera, pero no sabía si debía ir.

 **Bill:** Miró a su alrededor, y al no ver a Mariola, empezó a ponerse nerviosa.- Tom... -me miró fijamente.- Vamos a por ella, por favor... Parece sincera. Y solo es una niña pequeña...

 **Tom:** Asentí y me levanté yendo a por ella.

 **Bill:** Ella chilló muy contenta, y se pegó a su cuerpo en cuanto él la cogió, como intentando asegurarse de que no iba a soltarla.- Tot... -le miraba a la cara, con una actitud de mayor que no me esperaría en ella.- Tot, yo buena. Manana yo buena pima.

 **Tom:** Eso espero... -asintió y se me abrazó. Los Gs flipaban.

-No me habría imaginado una escena así en mi vida... -dijo Georg.

 **Bill:** Sonreí un poquito.- Sara es una caja de sorpresas... Un bicho travieso. -Tom se sentó otra vez a mi lado y les di un beso a cada uno: a Tom en los labios y a Sara en el pelo.

 **Tom:** No, si no es por Sara. Lo que lo flipo es con Tom -Gustav se despolló.

 **Bill:** Ensanché la sonrisa.- Es su padre... No podíais esperar menos de él.

 **Tom:** Pero vamos a ver. ¿Tom echándole la bronca a alguien por ponerse violenta? Esto hay que inmortalizarlo.

 **Bill:** No, si quieres deja que maltrate a tu niña desde bebés, no te jode... -dije alzando la ceja.

 **Tom:** No, si eso no lo pienso permitir. Sólo digo que me extraña de Tom.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. Pasaba de seguir con ese sinsentido.

 **Tom:** Le besé porque me aburría.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso hasta que me quedé sin aire. Sara estaba en brazos de Tom, tamblando un poco todavía.- ¿Nos vamos a casa, amor?

 **Tom:** Vamos- Hey, Tom. Recuerda que mañana curramos.

-Que sí, plasta -me levanté, les choqué la mano a estos y nos fuimos a casa. Fuimos a dejar a Sara en la cuna, pero se colgó de mi cuello sin querer soltarme- Anda, duerme con nosotros.

 **Bill:** Sara se abrazó a Tom con más fuerza. Estaba muy enfadada conmigo, no me quería cerca. Hice como que no me importaba, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama, dándoles la espalda.

 **Tom:** Princesa, ¿estás bien? -dije sin enterarme de nada.

 **Bill:** Sí, amor... Solo tengo sueño. -le di un beso y volví a acurrucarme. Estaba agotado y deprimido.

 **Tom:** Enana, ¿mimos a Bill? -le dije sonriendo de lado pero dijo que no- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué no? -dije flipado.

 **Bill:** Yo mimir. -explicó. Yo intenté no llorar.

 **Tom:** Pero podemos hacer las dos cosas. Vamos. Que Bill está triste. ¿Quieres que esté triste? -negó corriendo- Pues vamos a mimarlo -se quedó como dudosa- Que te quiere mucho -le dije- Si te quiere más que a mi. ¿No le irás a dejar sin mimos? -al final negó y se soltó de mi y gateó hasta Bill.

 **Bill:** Me giré al sentir sus manitas en mi pelo.- Eh, ratón... ¿Qué, sigues odiando a papá? -Ella negó y me abrazó. Me costó muchísimo no llorar.

 **Tom:** Eh, tranquilo -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** No quería hacer nada malo... Solo enseñarle a no ser mala con Mariola. Yo la quiero más que a mi vida... No quería hacerle daño... -susurré apretando a la niña contra mi cuerpo, sollozando.

 **Tom:** Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer -le acaricié- Ella se ha enfadado porque todos cuando nos cae bronca nos cabreamos aunque sea nuestra culpa. Y en cuanto le he dicho que estás triste y que le quieres mucho, mira te abraza. 

-Bill, yo buena -le dijo.

 **Bill:** Mi princesa... -Le besé el pelo.- No vuelvas a asustarme así, princesa. -Me había dejado muy hundido, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

 **Tom:** Yo quiero Bill -le dijo dándole un beso.

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos para dejar de llorar.- Venga, mi niña. Vamos a dormir. -dije acercándonos más a Tom.

 **Tom:** No, mimir no. Bill llora -dijo negándose.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada, cielo. -le besé el pelo.- Vamos a dormir. -me sequé los restos de las lágrimas y estiré un brazo, abrazando a la niña y a Tom.

 **Tom:** Le miró como sin creerse que estuviera bien, pero al final se lo creyó y cerró los ojos. Yo estuve acariciando a Bill hasta que se durmió y me dormí yo.

 **Bill:** Me desperté y vi a Tom vistiéndose.- ¿Te vas a trabajar ya?

 **Tom:** Asentí- No quería despertarte.

 **Bill:** No me has despertado. -susurré sonriendo.- Pásalo bien, Tommy. -me incorporé para besarle. Sara seguía dormida.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Bill una cosa. Hoy tenemos que hacer varias cosas. Yo les he dicho a los chicos que podía a todas menos a una. La que les he dicho que no podía era ir a uno de los burdeles que no nos están pagando lo que nos deben y tenemos... Que poner orden. Los chicos me han dicho que debería ir yo porque me tienen más miedo a mi que a ellos y si aparecemos los tres, se cagan. Yo les he dicho que preguntaría tu opinión. Si no quieres que vaya, me lo dices y no voy... -dije algo preocupado por su reacción.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, mi amor. -le abracé.- Confío en ti.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Lo que iba a pasar ahí iba a ser una masacre. Nos habían toreado mucho y esto iba a ser una advertencia para todo el mundo de lo que le pasaría si no nos pagaba- Si en algún momento del día te preocupas lo más mínimo, me llamas y no voy.

 **Bill:** Vale, mi amor... -le besé.- Voy a dormir otro poco. -susurré sonriendo. Tom se fue y volví a dormir, hasta que me llegó un mensaje de Georg. En él, había una foto de Tom con una tía, muy pegados, contra la pared. No se les veía bien la cara, pero parecía más que claro que iban a liarse. Desolado y furioso, dejé a Sara con Mariah y fui directo al local ese. Tom se iba a enterar...

 **Tom:** Estaba amenazando a una puta y los gilipollas de Georg y Gustav que se habían metido coca un rato antes estaban despollados de ver cómo la amenazaba y me sacaron una foto. Les ignoré y seguí repartiendo hostias. Cuando se pararon de reír, se pusieron ellos también a repartir hostias y a torturar a cada uno que pillaban.

 **Bill:** Le había llamado cientos de veces, pero no respondía. Llegué a la puerta. Fuera estaba Saki, un guardaespaldas de Tom. Le había visto algunas veces... Fui directo a hablar con él.

-Eh, no se puede pasar. 

-Saki... Tengo que ver a Tom. Es muy urgente. -vaciló pero al final me dejó pasar. Ignoré a toda la gente mutilada y muerta, y me puse a buscar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Una de las putas me dijo- Por favor, Tom, te lo suplico. Somos muy buenas en lo nuestro. Te hacemos lo que quieras pero no nos hagas nada -me suplicó insinuándose. La cogí del pelo- No pienso engañar a mi marido con nadie. Entre todas vosotras no le llegáis ni a la suela de los zapatos. Ni vosotras, ni nadie -le pegué un puñetazo y la tiré al suelo.

 **Bill:** Oí de pleno todo lo que dijo, y me sentí un completo idiota. Iba a largarme, cuando Tom se levantó y me vio ahí parado, mirándole fijamente.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunté pillado.

 **Bill:** Acaba el trabajo y te lo explico. Te espero fuera con Saki. -le besé y salí antes de que me dijera nada.

 **Tom:** En seguida volví a lo nuestro. Al abrir una puerta, había una niña de unos doce años llena de moratones- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -estaba llorando asustada.

-Mi papá me ha pegado, otra vez. 

-¿Y tu mamá? 

-Mi papá la mató -dijo llorando.

-Ven conmigo -me agaché.

-¡No! -gritó escondiéndose bajo la cama- No me hagas esas cosas que me hacían esos hombres.

-No te voy a hacer nada, te lo prometo. Te voy a sacar de aquí. 

-¿Y por qué estás lleno de sangre? 

-No te tienes que preocupar por esto. Te voy a sacar de aquí -Mi padre me matará. 

-No te va a hacer daño nunca más. Ven conmigo -le tendí la mano y la tomó algo desconfiada. La cogí en brazos y la saqué de ahí intentando que no viera los cadáveres. Bill y Saki se quedaron blancos. Más Saki que Bill.

-Luna... ¿Eres luna? -susurró Saki y ella asintió.

-Creíamos que habías muerto al nacer... Con tu madre. 

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó la chica muy asustada. Le miré con la ceja levantada queriendo saber qué coño pasaba.

-Verás, cariño -se acercó con cuidado- Yo soy el marido de la hermana de tu madre. Tu madre había desaparecido y la estábamos buscando como locos. Cuando la encontramos y la quisimos sacar de ahí, habías nacido hacía pocos meses. Tu padre mató a tu madre y nos hizo creer que tú estabas muerta. Me quise vengar pero nos amenazó con matar a tu tía y ella, muerta de miedo, me suplicó que no me vengara. Pero no ha dejado de lloraros en estos doce años... -la niña no dejaba de llorar- Ven con nosotros, estarás bien -estiró los brazos y ella algo dudosa, se agarró a él y la solté. Iba a hablar con Bill, pero llegó la policía.

-Una de tus chicas nos ha llamado y está llegando la prensa. No da tiempo a quemar el sitio. Ya sabes que te encubrimos, pero iros ya -nos dijo. Georg y Gustav no se enteraban de nada. Les empujé hasta que se subieron atrás en el coche y Saki se sentó con la niña en brazos. Le di la mano a Bill que se subió al copiloto y salí de ahí conduciendo a toda la velocidad.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? -le pregunté a Bill.

 **Bill:** Los chicos me han mandado una foto tuya con una chica. -expliqué. Iba a hablar, pero no le dejé.- Te he llamado muchas veces, pero no respondías... Entonces he venido y te he oído hablar con las chicas... Siento mucho haber desconfiado, pero como dabas señales... -bajé la mirada, muy avergonzado.

 **Tom:** Les voy a quitar el móvil cada vez que se droguen -musité- Y tú no te preocupes -le cogí de la mano.

 **Bill:** Me siento fatal... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo -le acaricié- Que no pasa nada.

-Y tú, Saki, ¿por qué no nos contaste nada de todo esto? 

-Porque mi mujer me hizo prometerle que no haría nada contra él. Estaba muy asustada... -asentí. Georg y Gustav se habían quedado durmiendo la mona.

 **Bill:** Dejamos a Saki y la niña en su casa y luego hicimos lo mismo con los chicos. Yo aún me sentía un poco mal, pero no me atrevía a decirle nada por si se enfadaba.

 **Tom:** ¿Con quién has dejado a Sara y a los gemelos? -pregunté- Mariah no estaba en casa.

 **Bill:** Con Franny, en su apartamento. Mariah estaba con Franny y se los he dejado. Decía que llevaba mucho sin verlos... Luego les recogemos. No nos espera hasta las 10 por lo menos.

 **Tom:** Asentí y salí del coche- Vamos, anda -le agarré de la cintura y le besé.

 **Bill:** Entramos abrazados a casa y nos tiramos de cualquier manera en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Eh, no te rayes. Que no pasa nada.

 **Bill:** Sí que pasa... -susurré. Le miré preocupado.- Sabes que yo en realidad confío en ti, ¿verdad? Te juro que no... -me interrumpió con un beso.

 **Tom:** Deja de rayarte, que es una tontada. Cualquiera se habría puesto así -le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** Vale... -Susurré. Me besó una vez más y nos quedamos abrazados en el sofá, tranquilos.

 **Tom:** Seguía con una expresión extraña- Que no te rayes -empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Me eché a reír y estuve intentando que parase hasta que se apiadó de mí y me besó.

 **Tom:** Le puse encima mío y le seguí el beso.

 **Bill:** Pegué nuestros cuerpos todo lo que pude y todo se volvió poco a poco muy intenso.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y le empecé a manosear con la mano en la que no llevaba escayola.

 **Bill:** ¿Cuándo te la quitan? -pregunté tocando su escayola.

 **Tom:** Me quedan dos semanas.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Me moría de ganas por que se la quitaran. Le miré sonriendo y me lancé a por su boca mientras le bajaba los pantalones.

 **Tom:** Le bajé el pantalón y le dilaté.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y cuando ya estuve listo, me folló con mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé y le besé con ansia.

 **Bill:** Le acaricié por todas partes hasta que ya no pude más y me corrí con un grito que llevaba su nombre.

 **Tom:** Embestí una vez más y reventé.

 **Bill:** Le besé y se quedó con la cara apoyada en mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Salí de él con cuidado y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Te quiero. -susurré contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Y yo, enano -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Nos quedamos abrazados un ratito, hasta que me aburrí y empecé a besarle de nuevo.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso- ¿Y esto?

 **Bill:** Me apetecía. -respondí sonriendo y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Le apreté a mi y le devoré la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí y correspondí a su beso lo mejor que pude, sintiendo cómo me iba excitando poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el costado y bajé hasta su cuello.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y aparté un poquito las caderas, intentando que no notase que estaba excitado.

 **Tom:** Noté que estaba excitado y que me lo intentaba ocultar, así que decidí fastidiarle un poco- ¿Cenamos?

 **Bill:** Vale... -me encogí un poquito.- ¿Qué cenamos? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Salchichas -respondí levantándome a sacarlas de la nevera.

 **Bill:** Me relamí. Se me ocurrieron cientos de obscenidades en un momento, y antes de sacara nada de la nevera, me lancé a su boca y empecé a restregarme como si fuera un perro.

 **Tom:** Acabé estampado en la pared con Bill restregándose e invadiendo mi boca con su lengua.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él cuando me quedé sin aire.- Olvida la cena... -empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Joder... -dije apoyándome en la pared.

 **Bill:** ¿Sabes que hace mucho que no te follo? -ensalivé bien dos de mis dedos y se los metí.

 **Tom:** Dios -grité al notar sus dedos en mi.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma muy guarra y metí un tercer dedo.

 **Tom:** Tiró todo de la mesa de la cocina y me empujó encima.

 **Bill:** Cuando le tuve en la mesa, le penetré a lo bestia.

 **Tom:** Joder -empecé a gritar dejándome la garganta. De repente, Anna y Patrick entraron tan normales en la cocina y se quedaron flipados al vernos así.

 **Bill:** Me puso mucho que Anna y Patrick nos vieran, así no paré.

 **Tom:** Se les caía la baba, Bill no paraba y yo sólo gritaba.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarle hasta que se corrió. Embestí dos veces más y me corrí yo.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando en la mesa y a lo que me di cuenta, Bill agarraba del culo a Anna y la besaba pegándola a él.

 **Bill:** Tenía ganas de volver a follar con Anna y Patrick y no desaproveché la ocasión de hacerlo...

 **Tom:** Cuando pude respirar del todo, me levanté. Ahora Bill estaba con Patrick. Tiré de Anna y la pegué a mi devorando su boca.

 **Bill:** Seguí follándome la boca de Patrick hasta que no pude más y empecé a dilatarle.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y bajé mordiendo y lamiendo sus tetas mientras ella gemía. Bill le dio la vuelta a Patrick y le empujó dejándolo en la mesa bocabajo y empezó a follarle. Senté a Anna en la mesa con las piernas abiertas y le fui a comer el coño.

 **Bill:** Patrick chillaba que le diera más mientras Anna se volvía loca con lo que Tom le hacía. Vi a Patrick empezar a soltar pre semen, así que empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Anna llegó al orgasmo entre gritos. La cogí y enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura. Le penetré clavándosela con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Obligué a Patrick a incorporarse y empecé a darle con mucha más fuerza, hasta que los dos nos corrimos a la vez.

 **Tom:** Yo le agarraba el culo a Anna y la subía y bajaba con fuerza mientras ella se agarraba a los hombros y arañaba.

 **Bill:** Ayudé a Patrick a limpiarse. Le vi empezando a excitarse con la imagen de Tom y Anna, así que me arrodillé delante de él y empecé a comerle la polla.

 **Tom:** Reventé en Anna con un grito. Le dejé bajar, me senté en la mesa con ella encima y le hice dedos con rapidez.

 **Bill:** Anna volvió a gritar como una loca y Patrick me hizo apartarme para no correrse en mi boca... Poniéndome toda la cara perdida de semen. Abrí los ojos y le vi mirándome totalmente alucinado.

 **Tom:** Anna echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entre gritos llegó al orgasmo otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me limpié la cara y besé a Patrick.- Eres un guarro, Rubito. Me has puesto perdido.

 **Tom:** Anna se quedó apoyada en mi jadeando para recuperarse- Pues exijo una compensación de ambos... Sólo yo le puedo poner la cara así a Bill -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Cuando pueda empalmarme. Que entre tu hermana y tu marido, me tenéis seco. -dijo Patrick medio riéndose.

 **Tom:** Que yo sepa para comer una polla no hace falta estar empalmado -les guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Vale... -Patrick se levantó y se arrodilló delante de Tom.

 **Tom:** No pensaba que lo fuera a hacer de verdad. Gemí por la sorpresa.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y me quedé disfrutando del espectáculo. Me encantaban las muecas de placer de Tom.

 **Tom:** Joder, ya -reventé en su boca y se lo tragó todo.

 **Bill:** Se levantó y miró a Tom con cara de pervertido.- Ahora entiendo porqué Bill se lo traga siempre. -Se me cayó la boca al suelo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le di un azote en el culo que le hizo saltar de la sorpresa- Soy un sexgott, era evidente -tiré del brazo de Bill y pegué su espalda a mi pecho abrazándole con cariño y le besé el cuello- ¿A que sí?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro que sí. -me pegué más a él.

 **Tom:** Anna se sentó encima de Patrick en una silla y se abrazó a su cuello. Hice lo mismo y nos senté a Bill y a mi en una silla. Yo le acariciaba a Bill el costado con la mano buena sin soltar el abrazo y le besaba el cuello con mimo. Él casi ronroneaba.

 **Bill:** Vas a conseguir que me duerma... -susurré muy relajado.

 **Tom:** Creo que es un riesgo que tendré que asumir- Bill se rió bajito.

 **Bill:** No sé cuánto rato más estuvo así, porque me quedé dormido en sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Le llevé en brazos a la cama y le limpié. Él estaba profundamente dormido. Me di una ducha rápida. Al salir, estaban Anna y Patrick esperando para meterse al Jacuzzi. Limpié la cocina y me fui a buscar a Sara y a los mellizos. Increíblemente, estaban jugando los tres juntos y Sara no se enfadaba si se acercaban o algo. Al final cumplió su promesa. Sonreí. Me los llevé a los tres porque a saber cómo estarían los Gs en este momento y volví a casa. Franny les había dado ya de cenar y les había bañado y estaban jugando mientras yo llegaba. En el coche se quedaron dormidos. En casa, los acosté. Fui a la cocina. Estaba Bill bostezando recién levantado disponiéndose a cenar. Patrick había hecho la cena. Cogí un plato y me senté con todos- Estaban jugando los tres juntos y Sara no gritaba ni atacaba a Mariola -comenté y fliparon.

 **Bill:** Pues a ver si sigue así... -dije más para mí que para ellos, pero aun así me oyeron.

 **Tom:** A ver... -dije asintiendo.

 **Bill:** Terminé de cenar y me levanté.- Me voy a dormir... Hasta mañana, chicos.

 **Tom:** Oye, enano, no me rehuyas -dije dejando el plato vacío en el fregadero y pegándolo a mi.

 **Bill:** No te rehuyo... Venga, vamos a dormir.

 **Tom:** ¿Te pasa algo? -le pregunté andando con él pegado delante.

 **Bill:** No, amor... Solo tengo sueño. -dije medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Mmm... ¿Quieres un masaje?

 **Bill:** Me lo pensé.- No... Quiero un abrazo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Ya te estoy abrazando.

 **Bill:** Cuando estemos tumbados... -dije llegando al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Aaah... Claro -dije haciéndome el tonto. Se rió. Me separé de él y me quedé en calzoncillos. Me tumbé y le pegué a mi. Me empezó a acariciar el pecho- Qué ansioso, princesa, mi soldado no se pone firme hoy más, ¿eh?

 **Bill:** Solo te estaba acariciando... -susurré con un puchero.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Ya lo sé. Me encanta sacarte los colores. Sigue, que estaba muy a gusto.

 **Bill:** Me reí y seguí a lo mío.- Me voy a dormir al final, y eso que te estoy acariciando yo a ti.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Pues duerme.

 **Bill:** Es que no quiero... Quiero estar despierto un poco más.

 **Tom:** Mañana me vas a tener aquí cuando despiertes. Trabajo pero por la tarde. El único motivo por el que puedo no estar en la cama es o porque estoy en el baño o por los enanos.

 **Bill:** Vale... -cedí al final.- Buenas noches.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me dormí y no me desperté hasta las 10 de la mañana que me llegó un mensaje.

 **Tom:** Oí el sonido del mensaje y me desperté- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Bill:** Es Mariah, que se lleva a la niña. -expliqué sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Ah... ¿Sabe que están aquí los gemelos?

 **Bill:** Imagino que sí, porque en el mensaje dice que ya se la ha llevado, y los niños estaban con ella.

 **Tom:** Pues nada -le aplasté con mi abrazo y me hice el dormido.

 **Bill:** Eh, no... Jo, yo quiero mimos.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté la risa y seguí haciéndome el dormido.

 **Bill:** Eh, que te despiertes... -me harté y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y me pilló que estaba despierto.

 **Bill:** Tramposo... -me quejé.

 **Tom:** Mentira -le besé para callarle.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** ¿Con que quieres mimos? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Muchos. Todos los que puedas darme.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando lo que ha cambiado todo desde que nos conocimos -dije besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Ha cambiado muchísimo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando solo me querías para follar?

 **Tom:** No creo que te haya querido nunca solo para follar. Creo que te quise desde el principio, solo que no lo sabía. No tendría mucho sentido haberte metido en mi casa de lo contrario... -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Pues yo lo tuve muy claro. Me encantabas, aunque fueras... Bueno, agresivo.

 **Tom:** ¿Agresivo? -me reí- Aunque me hayas vuelto un moñas absoluto, con el resto del mundo sigo siendo "agresivo".

 **Bill:** Ya. Pero antes también lo eras conmigo... ¡Y pretendías que meara en un cubo!

 **Tom:** ¿Me vas a guardar rencor toda la vida por lo del cubo? -fingí indignarme.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Sí, siempre. Era MUY asqueroso.

 **Tom:** Encima de que te dejo dormir conmigo en la cama... Y tampoco te pegué mucho... ¡Y al final te llevé al baño! Que estaba lleno de mierda, pero bueno.

 **Bill:** ¡Y yo te limpié la casa! ¡Estaba hecha un desastre! No sé cómo no estabas lleno de mierda...

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Eso eres tú que eres un obseso del orden y de la limpieza.

 **Bill:** Había ratas y cucarachas. Daba grima.

 **Tom:** No sería para tanto... Exagerado -le besé el cuello divertido.

 **Bill:** Claro, porque como tú apenas pisabas tu casa, te daba igual. Pero en serio, era una guarrería.

 **Tom:** ¿Y en qué te basas para decir que nunca la pisaba, enano? -Era verdad pero me lo pasaba bien picándole.

 **Bill:** En la enorme capa de polvo que había en el suelo. -dije como si fuera obvio.

 **Tom:** Pues si justo el día que te secuestré dormí ahí -eso sí era cierto.

 **Bill:** Jolin, pues estaba hecha un asco. -aseguré.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco- Ya sabes que soy MUY guarro -susurré en su oído de manera sexy y se estremeció. Sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Eso no te lo puedo negar. Eres todo un guarro. -me incorporé un poco y le besé con intensidad.

 **Tom:** Y te encanta que lo sea -dije contra sus labios.

 **Bill:** Cierto. Me encanta que seas un guarro. -atrapé uno de sus labios con los míos y succioné.

 **Tom:** ¿Entonces de qué te quejas? -bajé mi mano a su culo.

 **Bill:** De que me gusta que seas guarro solo en la cama.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Y cuando Sara nos pregunte cómo nos conocimos... qué le diremos?

 **Bill:** La verdad. -respondí muy seguro.- Me encanta cómo nos conocimos y cómo fueron las cosas, desde el principio hasta hoy. -le acaricié con mimo.- Lo único que no le contaría sería el sexo.

 **Tom:** ¿Te lo imaginas? -me reí- Verás, enana, algún día asumirás que tu padre Tom es un hijo de puta. Y bueno, vendo drogas, el bastardo de tu abuelo era drogadicto y nos debía mucho dinero en drogas y... Secuestramos tus tíos y yo a papá Bill -Bill se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Y papá Tom se encaprichó de papá Bill, y se le llevó a su casa a vivir con él. Y aunque discutían mucho, al final se enamoraron. -completé yo.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Tú lo cuentas mejor... Pero te ha faltado el... ¡Y PRETENDÍA OBLIGARME A MEAR EN UN CUBO! -dije imitando su voz.

 **Bill:** Me despollé de su "imitación".- Por supuesto que se lo diré. Ese es el detalle clave.

 **Tom:** El detalle clave... -me despollé- ¿Le contaremos la parte de que te dejé mear en el baño a cambio de un beso y que el beso te encantó? -le dije punzándole las costillas- ¿Y la de que paré con mi cara un puñetazo del tío Geo que iba para ti?

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. Pero solo si añades que tú te volviste loquito por mí con ese beso. -antes de que respondiese, junté nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso hasta que se apartó el busca de aire- Bueno... Pero lo dura que se te puso, mejor me lo ahorro -Bill se puso rojo y me empecé a reír- El sucio chico delincuente de los barrios bajos te la ponía muy dura...

 **Bill:** Evidentemente -Dije intentando parecer chulo.- Estaba y está buenísimo. Y claro, uno no es de piedra. Y menos si te besan de esa forma.

 **Tom:** Y te volvía tan loco que te metiste en la guarida del lobo... -le dije sonriéndole de lado.

 **Bill:** Y no pienso irme. Se está bien en la guarida, si tienes al lobo de tu parte. -alcé la cabeza y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le abracé de la cintura y le seguí el beso- El lobo no te dejaría irte.

 **Bill:** El lobo no tiene que preocuparse. Me tiene totalmente a sus pies.

 **Tom:** Bueno es saberlo... Aunque te digo un secreto... El lobo no te lo confesará nunca pero... Sin ti no es nada...

 **Bill:** Me enterneció hasta el extremo con eso y no pude evitar abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas.- Pues el lobo puede estar tranquilo, porque yo tampoco soy nada sin él -le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos así hasta que no pudimos más con el hambre y nos fuimos a comer.

 **Tom:** Empecé a hacer el desayuno a traición mientras él iba al baño. Huevos fritos y bacon.

 **Bill:** Bajé a la cocina y me encontré con el desayuno hecho. No pude evitar sonreír- Muchas gracias, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Se fue a sentar, pero me adelanté dejando en la mesa los dos platos y sentándome corriendo justo debajo de él.

 **Bill:** Me reí al verle correr.- Con que me hubieras dicho que esperase habría bastado. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Nah -le aprisioné con mis brazos.

 **Bill:** ¿Me das tú el desayuno? -le pregunté con voz de niño pequeño.

 **Tom:** Me reí y corté un trozo de bacon. Le empecé a dar de desayunar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí muy contento y yo también le di el desayuno. Estaba más rico si me lo daba él.

 **Tom:** Comí lo que me ponía en la boca y tras masticar, le agarré el paquete- ¿Qué hay del desayuno de los mayores?

 **Bill:** Cuando nos acabemos este delicioso desayuno. -respondí apretando su mano contra mi paquete.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y acabé rápido.

 **Bill:** Terminé despacito solo por molestarle.

 **Tom:** Se notaba que lo hacía a posta así que le dije- Joder, eres tan lento que se me han pasado las ganas del desayuno de mayores -era mentira, pero a ver qué hacía.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -solté el tenedor y le besé.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado con chulería y le pegué más a mi- Has picado, lento...

 **Bill:** Tonto... -volví a besarle y empecé a toquetearle por todas partes.

 **Tom:** Y tú -le mordí.

 **Bill:** Vamos a la cama, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y empecé a devorarle la boca.

 **Bill:** Me subió arriba y al llegar a la cama, quedó encima de mí, devorándome.

 **Tom:** Le di la vuelta y le bajé los pantalones. Le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Gemí y abrí mucho las piernas para que pudiera meterlos más dentro. Me estaba matando de puro placer, era simplemente genial.

 **Tom:** Los metí hasta el fondo y empecé a hacer como si mis dedos fueran una tijera.

 **Bill:** Chillé y moví mi culo contra su mano.

 **Tom:** Me llené la polla de lubricante y le penetré.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé para quedar a cuatro patas y empecé a moverme al ritmo de su polla. Me encantaba.- Tommy, más...

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas impulsándome entrando y saliendo de él.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarme y a gritar más aún.

 **Tom:** Le empujé hacia arriba para que se apoyara en mi pecho y ataqué su cuello.

 **Bill:** Me aparté el pelo para que pudiera besar y morder mejor y al poco, me corrí con un grito.

 **Tom:** Embestí hasta que me corrí llenándole de semen.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer y se tumbó encima de mí.- Este desayuno... Me gusta mucho. -dije recordando la broma de antes.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Así me gusta.

 **Bill:** Me di la vuelta y le abracé.- ¿Me mimas un poquito?

 **Tom:** Claro -le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé.- Te quiero...

 **Tom:** Y yo, enano -le mimé un rato.

 **Bill:** Le dejé que me mimara y consintiera hasta que Geo me llamó.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Que Mariah les ha llevado a los niños, y con la resaca que tienen, no se hacen con los tres... Dice que si podemos traerlos aquí.

 **Tom:** Vale, y los llevamos al parque de atracciones -le dije despollado- Qué hijos de puta.

 **Bill:** Ya lo ves... Me visto y ahora los traigo, ¿vale? -le besé y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Espera, que quiero ver sus caras de demacración absoluta -dije vistiéndome muerto de risa.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le esperé. Cuando estuvimos listos, fuimos a por los niños.

 **Tom:** Se nos lanzaron a los brazos cuando entramos.

 **Bill:** Tom cogió a Mariola, y Sara esta vez no lloró. Se notaba que no le acababa de convencer, pero no dijo nada. Las caras de los chicos eran épicas, me moría de risa.

-Papá... -me llamó Sara. 

-Dime, ratona. 

-Hueles a Tot. -dijo muy seria.

 **Tom:** Me quedé flipado con la boca abierta.

 **Bill:** Sí, cariño... Porque he estado con Tot. -ella sonrió y asintió.

 **Tom:** Cogí a Jacob también y tras despollame de los Gs y de sus caras y decirles que la próxima vez que se drogaran les iba a quitar el móvil, volvimos a casa.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos en el salón a jugar con los niños, que parecían hiperactivos.

 **Tom:** Me puse a perseguirles corriendo tras ellos a todos los lados y ellos se reían y me disparaban.

 **Bill:** Me dediqué a reírme de sus caritas de "niños malos" y a grabarles. Se lo estaban pasando pipa.

 **Tom:** No os escaparéis de mi -me reí.

 **Bill:** ¡Sí! -le desafió Mariola y siguieron correteando, hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron.

 **Tom:** Cuando se sentaron, los atrapé.

 **Bill:** Empezaron a reírse y a intentar huir.- ¡Bill! -chilló Jacob, como pidiendo ayuda.

 **Tom:** No podéis escapar de mi -les grité.

 **Bill:** Se pusieron a chillar mi nombre y al final dejé la cámara en un trípode y me lancé a hacer cosquillas a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír como un loco y los chicos aprovecharon para atacarme.

 **Bill:** Intentaban hacerle cosquillas, pero en realidad no hacían nada.

 **Tom:** Fingí que podían hacerme cosquillas mientras me despollaba por las de Bill- ¡Socorro! -gritaba exagerando.

 **Bill:** Los niños se cansaron muy pronto, pero yo seguí solo porque me partía de risa.

 **Tom:** Juro que... Me vengaré -dije despollado y ahogado.

 **Bill:** Ya, ya... No te lo crees ni tú. -le besé aprovechando que los niños no miraban.

 **Tom:** Tú de momento ten cuidado de mi. Tengo un látigo y no dudaré en usarlo -le dije al oído y le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Jadeé por su mordisco.- No me importaría que lo sacaras... -susurré contra sus labios. Iba a besarle otra vez, cuando Sara tiró de mi mano para jugar. Casi...

 **Tom:** Cogí la pistola de juguete de Sara y les apunté- Arriba las manos o mato al conejo -cogí un peluche sin dejar de apuntarles.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -chilló Mariola. Parecía asustada de verdad.

 **Tom:** Pues venid todos a darme besos -"amenacé".

 **Bill:** Le hicieron caso y fueron todos a abrazarle y besarle. Eran más monos... Me giré y vi que la cámara todavía grababa. Saludé y volví a centrar mi atención en los niños, que seguían mimando a Tom.

 **Tom:** Los abracé a todos- Nunca mataría a un conejito. Lo prometo -se empezaron a reír.

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! -Chillaron muy contentos. Se separaron de Tom y fueron a jugar con el oso gigante de Sara.

 **Tom:** Me fui con Bill- ¿Se han asustado de verdad por el conejo? -dije divertido.

 **Bill:** No creo. -respondí entre risas. Apagué la cámara y abracé a Tom.- Sara me ha dejado flipado con lo de que olía a ti.

 **Tom:** Y a mi... De aquí a dos años nos dirá "Guarros, ya habéis hecho cosas malas" -Bill se despolló.

 **Bill:** Espero que tarde más de dos años en decirlo... ¿Y te imaginas que un día nos pille? Moriría de vergüenza.

 **Tom:** A mi me preocupa más cuando vaya a la escuela y le cuenten los rumores míos y lo que hago.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Pero nosotros le explicaremos las cosas... Además, siempre va a tener a sus primos.

 **Tom:** ¿Y qué le vamos a explicar? Cuando me pongo violento, se asusta y llora. Más lo hará aún cuando se enteren de todo. No me avergüenzo de nada de esto. ¿Pero y ella? ¿Se avergonzará?

 **Bill:** No, mi amor... -le acaricié.- Ella te adora, seguro que no se avergonzará de su Tot.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- ¡Tot! ¡Bill! -nos llamó Sara para que fuéramos.

 **Bill:** Decidí que luego hablaría con él para que se animase y fuimos a jugar con los niños.

 **Tom:** Cogí a Sara y a Mariola bajo un brazo a cada una y empecé a correr por la habitación- Abrid paso a los aviones.

 **Bill:** Jacob gateó hasta mí y se tumbó a mi lado, haciéndose el cansado.- ¿Qué? ¿Muy revoltosas? -Jake asintió. Me mataba de la risa.- Cierra los ojos, vamos a asustarles. -me tumbé a su lado y calmé mi respiración.

 **Tom:** Les vi hacerse los muertos y en cuanto Sara y Mariola les vieron, empezaron a gritar y a llorar.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos y nos levantamos corriendo.- Eh, no. -fui hasta ellas con Jacob en brazos.- Mirad, no pasa nada... Estamos bien... -dije intentando que se calmasen.

 **Tom:** Se abrazaron a ellos con fuerza sin dejar de llorar.

 **Bill:** Mis niñas... No me lloréis... Solo estábamos echando una siesta. -intenté explicarles.

 **Tom:** Siesta -repitió Jacob con voz calmada.

 **Bill:** Ellas dejaron de llorar y nos dieron un beso enorme.- Venga, ratoncitos. Vamos a jugar un poco.

 **Tom:** Noo -negaron sin soltarles.

 **Bill:** Pero todos juntos... Venga, vamos a divertirnos.

 **Tom:** Se lo pensaron y asistieron.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos y estuvimos jugando con las piezas de construcción. Parecía que iban a quedarse así de por vida, pero les dio hambre y empezaron a protestar...

 **Tom:** Vamos a cenar, enanos -les cogí a los dos primeros que pillé en brazos.

 **Bill:** Cogí a Mariola y fuimos todos juntos a la cocina. Empecé a preparar la cena.

 **Tom:** Los dejé sentados en la mesa y empecé a entretenerles con las marionetas.

 **Bill:** Les dimos de cenar entre Tom y yo y luego los fuimos a acostar.

 **Tom:** Al final no los hemos llevado al parque de atracciones... Mañana les llevamos.

 **Bill:** Mañana yo no puedo. -dije con un puchero.- Tengo que ir a lo del máster... Voy a perder casi toda la tarde.

 **Tom:** Pues pasado.

 **Bill:** Vale. -dije sonriendo. Me hacía mucha ilusión llevarles, aunque me parecieran un poco pequeños.

 **Tom:** Han abierto un trozo de atracciones para bebés. Me lo contó Anna.

 **Bill:** Genial. Me llevaré las cámaras.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me puse a hacer la cena.

 **Bill:** Me quedé mirándole embobado. Estaba muy mimoso hoy...

 **Tom:** Me giré y le vi mirarme- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

 **Bill:** Me encanta. -respondí sonriendo.- Me encantó desde el primer día.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- ¿No era un delincuente y un piojoso? -pregunté para picar.

 **Bill:** Pues sí. Pero eso no te quita lo guapo. -repliqué.

 **Tom:** ¿Piojoso también? -levanté la ceja.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su cara de indignado.- Eso solo lo sabes tú, pero yo diría que no.

 **Tom:** Más te vale, enano -"amenacé".

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Muchas veces, cuando hablo con Anna, me pregunta que qué haría si me despertase un día y descubriera que nunca tuve una relación contigo. O sea, si te hubiera conocido cuando el secuestro y todo eso, pero luego cada uno hubiera seguido por su lado... ¿Sabes qué le respondo siempre?

 **Tom:** ¿El qué? -le pregunté curioso.

 **Bill:** Que habría ido puerta por puerta, por toda la ciudad si hiciera falta, con tal de volver a verte. Después de haber hablado contigo, aunque no hubiéramos follado. No habría podido simplemente seguir con mi vida. -confesé poniéndome muy rojo.

 **Tom:** No te habría dejado irte de todos modos -le dije serio.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Ni yo a ti. Pero es una situación hipotética en la que sí o sí nos separábamos después del secuestro.

 **Tom:** Menuda mierda de situación.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Eso no te lo niego. La mejor situación posible es la de ahora.

 **Tom:** No... -puso cara triste. Le cogí en brazos y le senté encima mío- Esta es la mejor situación posible.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.- No podría imaginarme una vida sin ti... Es como si me pidieran que viviese sin respirar.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y le besé con mimo- Eres precioso.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Tú eres perfecto. Me encanta tu físico, tu forma de ser... Me encanta que me hagas sonrojar...

 **Tom:** Le besé- A mi no me gusta que me hagas ponerme moñas... Pero veo que es inevitable -le dije- A mi me gusta todo de ti. No hay nada que no me pueda gustar...

 **Bill:** Me incomodó un poco lo primero que dijo, pero no dejé que lo mostrara. Le besé y acaricié.- Vamos a cenar... Que si no, se enfría.

 **Tom:** ¿Pudiendo admirarte? Que le den a la cena... Con lo bonito que eres, me basta mirarte para sentirme lleno.

 **Bill:** Me puse mucho más rojo y bajé la mirada, sin saber qué responderle.

 **Tom:** Le pegué mucho más a mi y le hice mirarme a los ojos- No me dejes sin ver tus ojos.

 **Bill:** Es que me da vergüenza que me veas rojo fosforito. -expliqué muy enternecido.

 **Tom:** Me gusta verte rojo fosforito. Me encantas de todas las maneras.

 **Bill:** Fui a bajar la cabeza, pero me obligó a mirarle otra vez. Cerré los ojos y le besé con mucha ternura.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el costado mientras seguía su beso. Cuando se apartó, no pude evitar sonreír.

 **Bill:** Iba a decirle una moñada del tipo "me encanta tu sonrisa", pero me callé y pinché un poco de cena, para luego llevar el tenedor a su boca.- Abre...

 **Tom:** Que no me guste ser moñas no significa no me guste oír tus moñadas -abrí la boca.

 **Bill:** Es que ya no sé qué decirte... -susurré mirando totalmente embobado cómo se metía el tenedor en la boca.

 **Tom:** Mastiqué y tragué medio riéndome- Muy mal, princesa.

 **Bill:** Es que ya te he dicho todo... Eres lo primero para mí, la persona que mejor me hace sentir... A tu lado me siento guapo, especial. Porque me miras y sonríes. Y cada vez que lo haces, me siento más loco por ti. Ya te lo he dicho antes: para mí, vivir sin ti, es como vivir sin respirar...

 **Tom:** Me gusta oírlo -respondí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Y a mí decirlo. Creo que es de lo más sincero que he dicho nunca.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le di de comer.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos en ese plan hasta que terminamos de cenar. Recogimos todo entre sonrisas y bromas y luego nos fuimos a la cama abrazados.

 **Tom:** Me quedé en calzoncillos y me eché a la cama.

 **Bill:** Le imité y le abracé con fuerza. Había pensado hablar con él de lo que había dicho de Sara por la mañana, pero al final decidí acurrucarme a su lado y dormir.

 **Tom:** Bill bostezó y en seguida se durmió acurrucado en mi. Me quedé un rato pensativo hasta que caí dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté antes que Tom y me dediqué a mirarle mientras dormía.

 **Tom:** Me desperté por el sonido del móvil- Los chicos, que como ayer no fuimos a trabajar, tenemos que hacer hoy el trabajo -dije poniendo mala cara. Me tengo que ir. Y pasado mañana viene a visitar a Mariah una prima suya de España y quiere que conozca a los niños.

 **Bill:** Bueno, no te preocupes, amor. Yo me quedo ahora con los niños y esta tarde se los dejo a Anna. Y lo de Mariah me parece muy bien. -respondí con sinceridad.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Bueno, di que hoy me lo voy a pasar bien, pero tenía sueño. Hijos de puta... Sí, lo de Mariah a mi también.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Esta noche dormimos juntos. -me acerqué sonriendo y le besé. Estaba de muy buen humor.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Y no sólo dormimos -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Eso también. Pero apagamos el walkie. -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Mejor -le di un azote y me vestí bajando a desayunar. Me fui a trabajar y acabé metiéndome en una pelea con unos payasos que se creían que podían desafiarme. Acabaron todos muertos, pero yo llevaba un navajazo importante por todo el brazo entre el codo y casi hasta el hombro izquierdos. Y menos mal que lo esquivé, porque me iba al pecho...- No le digáis nada a Bill -les grité a los chicos cogiendo al último capullo que quedaba vivo y me había rajado el brazo y rajándole el estómago de arriba a abajo.

 **Bill:** Pasé toda la mañana con los niños y Anna. Tom no me había llamado ni nada, pero suponía que no iba a estar mal. Comí con los niños y luego fui a la universidad a arreglar el papeleo del máster.

 **Tom:** Llegué a casa vendado. Me puse el pijama y me di una ducha sin mojarme el brazo. Me quedé en pijama y salí al salón.

 **Bill:** Volví con la matrícula hecha y me alegré muchísimo al ver el coche de Tom en la puerta. Entré casi corriendo y fui derecho a abrazarle.- Hola, mi amor...

 **Tom:** Hola -le sonreí- ¿Cómo estás? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Ahora muy bien... Estaba preocupado, ¿sabes? Porque quería saber de ti, pero no molestarte -dije con un puchero.

 **Tom:** Nunca molestas -le besé para que no viera la venda.

 **Bill:** Le acaricié el cuello, y cuando bajé de los hombros, se apartó.- ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté sorprendido y un poco dolido.

 **Tom:** Vi su mueca como de dolor y, sabiendo que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, me quité la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Me espanté al ver la venda esa gigante.- Dios mío... ¿qué ha pasado?

 **Tom:** Nada... Una pelea que me han dado un navajazo... -dije quitándole importancia.

 **Bill:** Suspiré para relajarme.- ¿Has ido al médico a curarte?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Franny no estaba en casa, así que he tenido que ir.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Eso me deja más tranquilo. -sonreí y le abracé otra vez.

 **Tom:** No quería preocuparte.

 **Bill:** Me preocupa más que me lo ocultes... Me hace pensar que es peor de lo que en realidad puede ser.

 **Tom:** No es nada. Sólo lo de siempre, coser, venda y para casa.

 **Bill:** Sonreí. Me flipaba que estuviera tan tranquilo, pero eso era buena señal, ¿no?- Voy a hacer la cena, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asentí sonriendo. Entró Anna con Sara- Les he devuelto los gemelos a los Gs. Sara se quería ir al parque ahora -dijo muerta de la risa. Sara estaba bostezando y con los ojos cerrándose- Ya ha cenado -La voy a acostar -dije y la cogí con el brazo bueno.

 **Bill:** Vale. -me metí mientras a hacer la cena. Cuando Tom bajó, todavía me quedaba poner la mesa, pero no le dejé.

 **Tom:** Bill no me dejó hacer nada- Que estoy bien...

 **Bill:** Me da igual. Quiero consentirte. -susurré.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me senté- Vale, señor Kaulitz, consiéntame.

 **Bill:** Eso haré, señor Kaulitz. -le besé y me senté en sus piernas a cenar.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Fue a comer con el brazo herido, e hizo una mueca de dolor.- Espera... -le quité el tenedor y se lo puse yo en la boca.- Come, Kaulitz.

 **Tom:** Vale, jefe -me reí y abrí la boca.

 **Bill:** Le di la cena y a la vez fui comiendo yo. Estaba un poco cansado, pero no dejé que lo notase.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos a dormir -le dije bostezando. Estaba reventado.

 **Bill:** Claro. -dejé los platos en el fregadero y subimos de la mano a la cama.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé adolorido. Mañana me iba a doler la vida.

 **Bill:** Dejé en la mesilla un ibuprofeno para dárselo en cuanto se despertara y le abracé con cuidado.- Buenas noches, mi amor.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches, princesa -me pegué a él.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me dormí en sus brazos. Me desperté tardísimo.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y me dolía mogollón el brazo.

 **Bill:** Hola, amor... -cogí la pastilla y se la tendí sonriendo.- Toma, amor. Así estarás mejor.

 **Tom:** Gracias, enano. No sé qué haría sin ti.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Lo mismo digo. -le besé y me levanté.- Cuando esté listo el desayuno, te aviso y bajas.

 **Tom:** No, bajo ya -dije estirándome con el brazo bueno.

 **Bill:** Vale. Te espero. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi- Les llevamos al parque a los enanos, ¿no?

 **Bill:** ¡Sí! -dije muy ilusionado.- Ahora preparo todo.

 **Tom:** Asentí sonriendo. Acabamos de desayunar y le esperé abajo.

 **Bill:** Subí arriba y eché en una mochila las cámaras, un mini botiquín y crema para el sol para los niños. Vestí a Sara y mandé un mensaje a Georg para que preparase a los gemelos. Bajé al salón muy sonriente.- En cuanto nos traigan a los gemelos, podremos irnos.

 **Tom:** ¿Tendremos que vestirnos, no? -dije despollado.

 **Bill:** Tú tienes que vestirte. Yo ya me he puesto un chándal. -dije señalando mi cuerpo. Sara nos miraba aún un poco adormilada.

 **Tom:** Perdone usted -le puncé el costado con el brazo bueno- Como casi nunca vas en chándal...

 **Bill:** Hombre, vamos a pasar todo el día detrás de los enanos en el parque de atracciones. Me niego a que me destrocen la ropa chula. -dije como si fuera obvio.

 **Tom:** Vale. No me mates. Perdona mi agravio -dije haciendo la gracia.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Anda, ve a vestirte en lo que Sara desayuna.

 **Tom:** Me subí y me vestí con lo primero que pillé. Bajé y Sara seguía dormidísima.

 **Bill:** Ha desayunado, pero parece seguir muerta de sueño. -solté riéndome mucho.

 **Tom:** En cuanto llegaron los Gs con los críos se le pasó el sueño de golpe- Eh, capullo, ¿cómo estás? -me dijo Georg.

-Bien, ¿y tú? Parece que cojeas. ¿Al final te hicieron daño? 

-No lo sé. Pero Gustav me ha amenazado con que no me vuelve a comer la polla si no voy al médico, así que luego voy -me despollé.

 **Bill:** Colocamos las sillitas en el coche y metimos los carritos plegados en el maletero.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el piloto del Range Rover pero Bill me miró muy mal y me tuve que ir al copiloto.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, amor. Pero me da miedo que te hagas daño en el brazo. -susurré.

 **Tom:** Vale, pero ponemos mi música -dije como un niño pequeño.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro, mi amor. Lo que quieras, menos conducir.

 **Tom:** Busqué un CD y lo metí al lector.

 **Bill:** Los niños miraron con cara rara a Tom, pero luego pareció gustarles.

 **Tom:** ¿A que mola? -Bill se despollaba.

 **Bill:** Ellos sonreían y bailaban como podían.- Tom, grábales por dios.

 **Tom:** Empecé a grabarles con el móvil. Yo me despollaba. Estaban graciosisimos.

 **Bill:** Paró el vídeo un poquito antes de llegar al parque.- Mirad, chicos. Ya hemos llegado. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Mandé el vídeo a los Gs y bajamos a los chicos del coche. Los metimos en los carros y pagamos la entrada al parque. Lo miraban todo con curiosidad y sorpresa.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a la zona nueva, la de bebés. Los niños parecían como en trance, miraban todo boquiabiertos.

 **Tom:** Parecía que no reaccionaban. Les llevamos a una atracción que eran como barquitos pequeños en un lago y les subimos. Empezaron a reírse y a gritar.

 **Bill:** Nos hice fotos a todos y grabé un par de vídeos. Ellos se lo estaban pasando de maravilla, chillando y riendo.- Tendrían que haber venido los Gs. Se lo habrían pasado muy bien.

 **Tom:** Están ayudando a Mariah a preparar la llegada de su prima. Llega sobre las ocho de la tarde. Pero otro día les decimos que se vengan.

 **Bill:** Es verdad... Lo había olvidado por completo... -susurré. Dejamos las barcas y fuimos a una atracción de agua.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada -me reí.

 **Bill:** Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, llevamos a los niños a una zona de hierba. Extendimos una manta y Tom fue a un puesto a comprar comida para él y para mí.

 **Tom:** Llevé la comida y casi la tiro por el puto brazo y empezamos a comer mientras los niños se echaban una siesta usándose como almohada mutuamente.

 **Bill:** Les hice un par de fotos y nos quedamos reposando un ratito.

 **Tom:** Cuando se despertaron, quisieron seguir montándose.

 **Bill:** Recogimos las cosas y fuimos otra vez a la zona de bebés.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos ahí hasta que cerraron y nos fuimos a arreglarnos para cenar con la prima de Mariah.

 **Bill:** Me vestí y maquillé a toda velocidad, y puse a Sara un vestidito vaquero precioso. Fuimos a casa de los Gs con Sara en brazos. Estábamos demasiado cerca como para llevarnos el carro, así que solo la tapé con una mantita.

 **Tom:** Sara se puso a jugar con sus primos. Mariah estaba histérica. Gustav se había ido al aeropuerto.

 **Bill:** Me puse a ayudar a Mariah (Tom, como estaba herido, tuvo que quedarse sentado) y un buen rato antes de que llegara su prima, teníamos toda la casa lista.

 **Tom:** Se sentaron conmigo y empezamos a calmar a Mariah.

 **Bill:** Cuando conseguimos que se relajase, llegó Gustav.

 **Tom:** Entraron y se pusieron a hablar en un alemán horrible.

 **Bill:** Me costaba entenderlas, y eso que se supone que soy alemán. Sara miraba a la prima de Mariah con cara de susto. Pobrecita...

 **Tom:** Estaba también la hija de la prima de Mariah que me empezó a tirar más que la caña la red entera.

 **Bill:** Mariah... -susurré muy cabreado. 

-Ya lo sé, mi niño... Espera a la hora de cenar, ¿vale? -Suspiré muy frustrado. 

-Oye, Tommy... -//¿CÓMO QUE TOMMY?// -Preséntame a la morena que está sentada con Mariah... -Me sentó como una patada en los huevos. Me levanté y estiré el brazo. 

-En realidad, soy moreno. Me llamo Bill, y si no te importa, prefiero que me llames así. -sonreí con toda mi falsedad.

 **Tom:** Es mi marido - enfaticé marido.

 **Bill:** Ella nos miró boquiabierta.- Eso es. Llevamos casi dos años casados, y mira. ¿Ves a la niña del vestido? ¿La rubia? -asintió.- Es nuestra princesita, Sara.

 **Tom:** Qué... Guapa -dijo sin saber dónde meterse.

 **Bill:** ¿Verdad? Es igualita a mí cuando era como ella. -sonreí con orgullo. 

-Venga, chicos, a cenar. -dijo Mariah. Éramos ocho, pero solo había siete platos. 

-Falta uno... -Dijo la muchacha esta. Ni siquiera me sabía su nombre. 

-Para nada, querida, están todos. 

-¿Entonces? ¿Hay alguien que no va a cenar? -estaba muy confusa, me hacía mucha gracia.

 **Tom:** Se quedó aún más pillada cuando Mariah puso mucha más comida en un plato que en el resto- Bill come conmigo.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo que contigo? -sonriendo, me senté en las piernas de Tom.- Así llevamos comiendo juntos casi desde que empezamos a salir.

 **Tom:** Ah... Sí que es diferente Alemania... -dijo sin saber qué decir.

 **Bill:** No es Alemania en sí. Son ellos, que van al revés. -dijo Geo. 

-Lo que pasa es que te da envidia, Georgi. -dije con voz de niño chico y empezamos a "pelearnos".

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Pues yo también ceno encima de Gustav -se sentó encima y le besó.

 **Bill:** ¿Lo veis? Envidia. -dije con chulería. Mariah y Franny estaban muertas de la risa. Cuando se calmaron, empezamos a cenar. Vi que Tom hacía gestos de dolor al mover el brazo herido.- Espera... -le quité el tenedor y se lo puse en la boca.- Toma.

 **Tom:** Gracias -dije aliviado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí. Cogí mi tenedor con la otra mano y fui dándonos la cena.- Joder, Bill, no hay modo contigo. -Miré a Geo con la ceja alzada.- Me siento con Gus a cenar, y nos sales con otra moñada para dejar bien clarito que eres el rey de lo pasteloso.

 **Tom:** No puedo comer por el navajazo del brazo, capullo.

 **Bill:** Da igual. Estoy metiéndome con él, no contigo. -me empecé a reír y seguí dando la cena a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le ignoré.

 **Bill:** Seguimos así hasta que se cenó todo. La prima de Mariah se puso a hablar con ella en español. Lo que no sabía era que yo le entendía. Y básicamente, estaba condenando a toda la familia al infierno porque había dos parejas homosexuales.

 **Tom:** Como hablaba italiano entendí casi todo, así que le respondí en italiano- Non andrò all'inferno per il sesso con un uomo. Andrò all'inferno per prendere la vita di molti -dije despacio para que se me entendiera. Se quedaron blancas (**No iré al infierno por acostarme con un hombre. Iré al infierno por quitarles la vida a otros**).

 **Bill:** Entendí todo lo que dijo y me eché a reír. Abracé a Tom y hablé en español.- Y yo me iré con él, pero porque yo también he matado gente. Os saludaremos cuando bajéis vosotras por intolerantes y homófobas. -dije con una sonrisa enorme.

 **Tom:** Mariah, sé que te hacía muchísima ilusión que viniera tu prima y no quiero arruinarte la cena -le besé en la mejilla- Nos vamos. Buenas noches.

 **Bill:** Eso. Buenas noches. -la abracé y cogí en brazos a Sara, que se puso a protestar. 

-Me parece que alguien tiene mucho sueño... -dijo Mariah sonriendo de lado. 

-Mañana te vemos, mamá. -me sentía bastante mal por lo que había pasado, pero no dejé que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que no estuve en la calle.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Lo siento por Mariah...

 **Bill:** Y yo... Me da mucha rabia. -dije en voz baja.- Estaba muy ilusionada... Siento como que la hemos defraudado.

 **Tom:** No creo que la hayamos defraudado. Han empezado ellas. Y no les he rajado el cuello con el cuchillo de la cena... Pero le hacía tanta ilusión... Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo hablas español?

 **Bill:** Desde niño. Mi abuelo era español. -expliqué sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Y por qué no lo sabía? ¿Por eso quisiste casarte en España?

 **Bill:** En parte... Pero fue porque Sally se casó allí, y decía que quería que mi boda fuese allí.

 **Tom:** Pues me alegro ahora más que nunca de habernos casado ahí. Aunque yo me hubiera casado hasta en un vertedero con tal de pillarte.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Yo igual.

 **Tom:** Le besé antes de entrar por la puerta y vi a Gustav cabreado sacar a la prima de Mariah y a la hija a empujones. Nos acercamos para enterarnos de qué había pasado.

 **Bill:** Sara estaba casi dormida ya, así que fui más despacio.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué ha pasado? 

-Entrad -nos dijo a Bill y a mi cabreado. Entramos y cerró de un portazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

 **Bill:** Esa... Mujer, por no llamarla de otra forma... Cuando os habéis ido, ha empezado a atacar a Gustav y Georg... Y luego ha pasado a los niños, diciendo tonterías como que vivirían en pecado y cosas similares... 

-Y me he hartado incluso yo. -completó Mariah. 

-Porque contra los mayores, bueno, se lo paso. Pero... ¿contra los niños? Ni loca.

 **Tom:** ¿Porque no me dejáis darle un navajazo, no? -pregunté y me gritaron todos.

-¡No! 

-Vale, vale. Sólo era una sugerencia.

 **Bill:** Me reí. Miré a Sara y vi que estaba ya dormida del todo. La tapé mejor con la mantita para que no pasara mucho frío.

 **Tom:** Yo estaba despollado- Ya veréis qué nochecita pasan en este barrio que no pasan taxis.

 **Bill:** Que les den. -espetó Gustav enfadado. Yo no dije nada porque me estaba adormilando.

 **Tom:** Yo estaba despollado imaginándomelo. Pero caí en una cosa- ¿Estás bien? -me senté al lado de Mariah.

 **Bill:** ¿Eh? Sí. Es solo que no me esperaba que dijesen algo así... Ellas nunca han sido de esa forma.

 **Tom:** En todos los países tiene que haber algún tonto... -dije y se le escapó la risa.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos un poquito más con ellos, y luego ya nos fuimos a acostar. Al salir, tapé mejor a Sara para que no se nos enfriase.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa y me fui a la cama. Pasaron los días y se me fue curando el brazo y al fin estaba cicatrizado. Además, me quitaban hoy la escayola. Había ido estos días a trabajar a regañadientes de Bill, pero ya al fin me iban a quitar esta mierda.

 **Bill:** Estaba dando de comer a la niña cuando llegó Tom, sin vendas ni escayola. Sonreí.- Hola, Tommy, ¿esta tarde trabajas?

 **Tom:** Debería... Pero no pienso soltarte -le agarré de la cintura y le comí la boca.

 **Bill:** Sara nos miraba boquiabierta.- Tom... Espera a que termine con esto. -dije señalando la comida y a la niña.

 **Tom:** Me separé de él y la cogí dando vueltas en el aire con ella- Princesa. Tot ya no pupa -Empezó a chillar de contenta.

 **Bill:** Se sentó con ella en brazos y terminamos de darle la comida.

 **Tom:** Se estiró. Llegaron los chicos para llevarse a Sara y pillé a Bill por banda.

 **Bill:** Me cogió en brazos y me subió corriendo a la cama. Se tiró en plancha conmigo debajo y empezó a devorar mi boca.

 **Tom:** Joder, qué ganas tenía de manosearte entero -dije con la voz ronca de excitación.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Y yo de que me manosearas... -me quité la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Mordí su cuello y le acaricié de arriba a abajo.

 **Bill:** Le quité la camiseta y besé y lamí su pecho. Estaba muy ansioso, pero quería disfrutar de sus caricias un ratito más.

 **Tom:** Le agarré el culo con las dos manos y me dejé lamer.

 **Bill:** Subí a su boca sin dejar de lamer y le besé mientras empezaba a bajarle el pantalón poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Se metió mi polla a la boca y empezó a lamerla con lentitud.

 **Bill:** Movió las caderas, pidiendo más, pero lo que hice fue sacarla de mi boca.- Fóllame... -pedí en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su boca y le estampé en el colchón y empecé a dilatarle.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra su boca y me dejé hacer, muriendo de placer.- Ah, Tom... -me besó imitando una penetración con su lengua, al ritmo en que sus dedos me dilataban.

 **Tom:** Le acabé de dilatar y le empecé a penetrar con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité y abrí mucho las piernas, dándole todo el espacio posible.

 **Tom:** Le cogí con las dos manos de las caderas y le empujé contra mi polla.

 **Bill:** Arqueé la espalda gritando de placer y enrollé los brazos al rededor de su cuello, abrazándole. Empecé a jadear y gemir contra su cuello.- Más fuerte, Tom... -le pedí al oído.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso sin dejar de acariciar y apretar su cuerpo por todos los lados.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y quité una mano de su cuello. La pasé por su pecho con lentitud y luego empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Le besé y al final me corrí reventando en él.

 **Bill:** Le hice quedarse pegado a mí. Me corrí un poco después y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le besé con intensidad- Qué ganas tenía de tocarte como Dios manda.

 **Bill:** Las mismas que yo tenía de que me tocaras, seguro. -volví a juntar nuestras bocas. -¿Por qué no puedo dejar de besarte?

 **Tom:** Porque soy irresistible -me reí.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también.- Será por eso. -volví a besarle y le mordí el labio inferior.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Eres un vampiro y me quieres morder? Porque yo te dejo...

 **Bill:** Asentí despacio, sin soltar su labio.- Quiero comerte entero y no dejar ni un cachito de ti.

 **Tom:** No te lo voy a impedir -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me reí y empecé a besar y morder cada parte de su cuerpo que tenía medianamente cerca.

 **Tom:** Gemí dejándome hacer.

 **Bill:** Seguí con los besos, bajando hacia su pene, que empezaba a endurecerse de nuevo.

 **Tom:** Bill... Chúpamela.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro, Tom... -lamí toda su excitación, pero no hice nada más.

 **Tom:** Joder... Más.

 **Bill:** Vale... -volví a lamer, aún sin profundizar.

 **Tom:** Joder, Bill. Hazme una puta mamada -dije desesperado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vale... Aburrido. -y engullí su duro miembro.

 **Tom:** Aaah -grité y me agarré a las sábanas.

 **Bill:** Chupé con más ansia y empecé a moverme deprisa.

 **Tom:** Dios... Así... Princesa...

 **Bill:** Sus gemidos me excitaron muchísimo. Aumenté un poco la velocidad, sacándolo a veces de mi boca para juguetear con la punta con mi piercing.

 **Tom:** Diooos. Yaaaaa -y me corrí.

 **Bill:** Me tragué su semen y le abracé.- Definitivamente, me encanta comerte.

 **Tom:** Y a mi... Que lo hagas -dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Me haces un masaje?

 **Tom:** ¿Con final feliz? -le pregunté y se despolló.

 **Bill:** De momento, normal. Ya veremos luego. -respondí todavía riéndome.

 **Tom:** Vale, como quieras. Date la vuelta -me hizo caso y me senté en su culo. Cogí el lubricante y le empecé a hacer el masaje.

 **Bill:** Hum... -suspiré de gusto. Tenía unas manos divinas. Menos mal que ya le habían quitado la escayola.

 **Tom:** ¿Estabas deseando que me quitaran la escayola para esto, no?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues sí... Echaba mucho de menos tus masajes.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el hombro- Consentido -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. Y te encanta consentirme.

 **Tom:** Eso sí...

 **Bill:** Me reí. Estaba muy relajado, casi dormido.

 **Tom:** Al final, le noté roncar un poco y le limpié el lubricante, tapándole con la sábana.

 **Bill:** Me desperté casi de noche, solo en la cama. Me puse el pijama y bajé al salón, donde estaba Tom con Sara.

 **Tom:** Vi a Bill bajar- Hola, marmota. 

-Marmota -repitió Sara chillando.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No es mi culpa... -di un abrazo a Sara y un beso a Tom.

 **Tom:** Tienes la cena hecha -le respondí- Yo ya he cenado porque si no, me comía a Sara.

 **Bill:** Vaya... -hice una mueca. ¿cómo podía dormir tanto?

 **Tom:** Tot me quería comer -dijo indignada. Me reí. Había empezado a perseguirla diciendo que le iba a comer...

 **Bill:** Cogí a Sara en brazos.- Pues vamos a por Tot. -Nos lanzamos a perseguirle.

 **Tom:** Empecé a reírme y a salir corriendo por toda la casa hasta que me di de morros con Anna, que bajaba y me caí encima.

 **Bill:** ¡Halaaa! -chilló Sara muerta de la risa. Me agaché y les ayudé a levantarse.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien, enana? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sí... Creo. -dijo ella sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** ¿Crees? -levanté la ceja medio riéndome.

 **Bill:** Estoy bien. -dijo ella rodando los ojos.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Por cierto, súbete el escote. Se te ve el pezón -me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Se rió ella también y se colocó bien el escote.- Tomad a Sara, yo voy a cenar.

 **Tom:** La cogí y me senté en el sofá y empecé a entretener a Sara que se estaba quedando cada vez más dormida. Acosté a Sara cuando se durmió del todo y volví al sofá. Se me empezó a insinuar (llevaba dos días a dos velas porque a Patrick le habían operado de fimosis) y me lancé a su boca. De repente noté un azote con fuerza en el culo y vi a Bill mirándome sonriendo de lado y con la ceja levantada.

 **Bill:** ¿Ibais a montaros la fiesta sin mí? -pregunté fingiendo indignarme.

 **Tom:** Únete -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Asentí y empecé a tocarle el coño a Anna mientras Tom la besaba.

 **Tom:** Anna le clavó las uñas a Bill. Les saqué la camiseta y empecé a manosearles.

 **Bill:** Fui sintiéndome excitado cada vez más, aunque más que tener iniciativa, me dejaba guiar por Anna y Tom.

 **Tom:** Anna se agachó para hacerle una mamada a Bill y yo empecé a follármela.

 **Bill:** Me dejé hacer y empecé marcar el ritmo con mis caderas.

 **Tom:** La polla de Bill ahogaba los gritos de Anna. Me corrí en ella, pero ella no había llegado. Me tumbé metiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas y empecé a lamer.

 **Bill:** Se corrió con un grito que mi polla ahogó y al poco me corrí yo también.

 **Tom:** Puse los brazos por encima de mi cabeza hasta llegar al culo de Bill y le empecé a dilatar mientras Anna llegaba al orgasmo.

 **Bill:** Gemí un poco sorprendido y me abrí más de piernas para que pudiese hacerlo mejor.

 **Tom:** Me salí de debajo de Anna y seguí dilatando a Bill mientras atacaba el cuello de ella.

 **Bill:** Me dejé dilatar mientras hacía dedos a Anna. Cuando menos lo esperaba, Tom me penetró de golpe.

 **Tom:** Anna gimió de disgusto cuando Bill paró por la sorpresa de mi embestida.

 **Bill:** Intenté volver a lo que estaba haciéndole a Anna, pero Tom empezó a follarme muy fuerte y muy rápido, y no fui capaz de centrarme en otra cosa. Ni siquiera en atender mi erección, aunque necesitara desesperadamente que hiciera algo.

 **Tom:** Anna se acercó y le empecé a hacer dedos a lo bestia mientras ella le cogía la polla a Bill.

 **Bill:** Seguí gritando hasta que ya no pude más y me corrí con un grito. No pude evitar apretar el culo cuando exploté en la mano de Tom.

 **Tom:** Aumenté mis penetraciones con mis dedos y jugué con mis dedos en Anna hasta que llegó con un grito.

 **Bill:** Me quedé jadeando en el sofá. Había sido todo tan intenso... Al menos, ese último con Tom...

 **Tom:** Les había dejado a los dos baldados- Me voy a la ducha -informé para que me siguieran.

 **Bill:** Anna se quedó en el sofá, pero yo fui tras él. Le abracé cuando entré en el baño.

 **Tom:** Me giré y le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Baño o ducha? -pregunté entre besos.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Baño -me lo pensé.

 **Bill:** Retrocedí sin dejarle que se separase de mí y encendí el jacuzzi.

 **Tom:** Nos metimos y nos quedamos pegados.

 **Bill:** Le besé y le solté el pelo. Sin separarme de él, empecé a mojarle el pelo.

 **Tom:** Casi ronroneé de gusto.

 **Bill:** Cuando tuvo el pelo bien mojado, me eché champú en una mano y le masajeé la cabeza.

 **Tom:** Estaba tan a gusto que me dormí.

 **Bill:** Le aclaré y le llevé a la cama sin despertarle. Le sequé lo justo, le tapé y me di una ducha rápida antes de irme con él a la cama.

 **Tom:** Me desperté por la mañana cuando la luz me daba en la cara.

 **Bill:** Sentí a Tom revolverse y me medio desperté. Pero quería dormir, así que me di la vuelta y me acomodé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Bajé la persiana y me volví a dormir.

 **Bill:** Me desperté como una hora después de la primera vez. Vi el mensaje de Mariah de que tenía ella a la niña, y pasé el rato viendo dormir a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y vi a Bill mirándome. Le sonreí- Hola, princesa.

 **Bill:** Hola, Tom... ¿Has dormido bien? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Muy bien. ¿Tú?

 **Bill:** De maravilla. -respondí sonriendo.- Pero me debes un baño -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le cogí en brazos. Se empezó a revolver- ¿No querías un baño? -dije despollado.

 **Bill:** Me eché a reír yo también.- Sí, vamos. -dije al final ilusionado.

 **Tom:** Empecé a llenar el jacuzzi y a besarle.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a sus besos y le abracé con mucha fuerza.- Te amo mucho, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** Ya -sonreí- Yo también, ¿sabes?

 **Bill:** Ya. -sonreí yo también.- Pero me gusta oírlo. Me siento guay.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Eres guay.

 **Bill:** ¿De vedad? -pregunté sonriendo y le besé.

 **Tom:** Por supuesto. No me casaría con alguien que no lo fuera -dije con arrogancia.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues qué bien. -nos metimos al agua y me abrazó.

 **Tom:** Eché la cabeza hacia atrás notando las burbujas.

 **Bill:** Le besé el cuello.- Mariah va a tener a la niña toda la mañana.... ¿Quieres hacer algo?

 **Tom:** Dame ideas -le dije dejándome besar.

 **Bill:** No sé... Por eso pregunto. ¿Tú tienes ganas de algo en concreto?

 **Tom:** No sé, me da un poco igual.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Pues nos relajamos un rato.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Genial -le apreté más a mi. Justo entró Anna al baño con cara de dormida (culpa nuestra por no echar el cerrojo) en ropa interior y a Bill se le desencajó la mandíbula.

 **Bill:** Me acomodé mejor en los brazos de Tom.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Yo no lo digo por nada pero esto -le agarré la erección- No lo he causado yo. Y te pienso castigar por ello.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos.- ¿Y a qué me vas a castigar?

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca- Ya veremos...

 **Bill:** No... Dímelo... -pedí como si fuera un niño.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué debería contártelo? Te dejaré vivir con miedo -le susurré al oído y se estremeció. Sin que se lo esperara, pegué su espalda a mi pecho y empecé a masturbarle con rapidez.

 **Bill:** Gemí bastante sorprendido y me dejé hacer. Su mano se movía de forma frenética sobre mi pene. Me encantaba, en serio.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el cuello y se lo lamí de arriba a abajo mientras masturbaba a toda hostia.

 **Bill:** Sentí que su polla empezaba a endurecerse, y colé la mano entre nuestros cuerpos para masturbarle yo también.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir. Él se corrió antes que yo y se giró para masturbarme con mayor comodidad.

 **Bill:** Le hice ponerse de pie y cuando se corrió me manchó la cara. Estuve unos momentos así, para que lo viera, y luego me sumergí para limpiarme.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando con ganas relamiéndome por ver a Bill así.

 **Bill:** Le besé y me senté en sus piernas, dispuesto a relajarme.

 **Tom:** Se apoyó en mi pecho y dejamos que salieran burbujas.

 **Bill:** Cuando te aburras, nos salimos, eh... -le susurré relajado.

 **Tom:** Estoy bien -me estiré.

 **Bill:** Asentí y cerré los ojos. Entre el agua y la respiración de Tom iba a terminar por dormirme otra vez.

 **Tom:** Bill se quedó dormido y nos saqué a los dos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté en la cama, con el pijama otra vez. ¿Había soñado el baño con Tom?

 **Tom:** Estaba en el sofá del cuarto jugando a videojuegos cuando me giré y vi a Bill despierto y justo me mataron.

 **Bill:** Hola... -susurré.- Nos hemos bañado antes, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Te has dormido en el agua y te he traído aquí.

 **Bill:** Asentí aliviado.- Creía que lo había soñado, no estaba seguro de que hubiera pasado.

 **Tom:** Me senté a su lado- Si no hubiera pasado, se podría remediar.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Cierto. -le besé.

 **Tom:** ¿Desayunamos? Me he viciado al videojuego y me muero de hambre.

 **Bill:** Me reí. A estas horas es mejor comer directamente. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Me vale. Vamos -le cogí en brazos y le llevé a abajo.

 **Bill:** Te hago yo la comida. -Dije sonriendo y me metí a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Estaban Patrick y Anna viendo la tele en el salón- ¿Cómo vas de la operación? 

-Mejor, pero sigo sin poder follar -se quejó.

-Que te sea leve, tío -le di una palmada en la espalda y otra a Anna y me metí a abrazar a Bill mientras cocinaba.

 **Bill:** Hoy toca comida sana, ¿vale? -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Te puedo comer a ti? -le pregunté besándole el cuello- No sé si eres sano, pero eres lo más apetecible que se me ocurre.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- A mí luego. Primero esto.

 **Tom:** Asentí y seguí besándole el cuello. Bill estaba cocinando lentejas- La verdad que huelen bastante mejor que las que cociné yo...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Porque a ti se te quemaron. Y encima, me sentaron mal... -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Tampoco estaban taaaan malas -me quejé- Yo me las comí.

 **Bill:** Pero porque tú eres un superhombre que puede con todo. -expliqué como si fuera obvio.

 **Tom:** No pude evitarlo y me despollé pegándole más a mi y besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¡Oye, no te rías, que es en serio! -me "indigné".

 **Tom:** Me paré de reír y le seguí besando el cuello.

 **Bill:** Jadeé e intenté seguir con la comida.- Tom... Anda, para. Que al final quemo la cena.

 **Tom:** Que le den a la cena -seguí besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspirando, apagué el fuego y me giré para besarle.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi y seguí su beso. Nos di la vuelta y le senté en la mesa sin dejar de besarle.

 **Bill:** Enrollé las piernas en sus caderas y le pegué aún más a mí.

 **Tom:** Le seguí besando y me saqué el cinturón dejándolo sin que se diera cuenta a mano. Nos desnudé y en un momento rompí el beso, le di la vuelta y pegué su cuerpo a la mesa haciendo que pusiera el culo en pompa- Te dije que te castigaría -le susurré al oído y cogí el cinturón.

 **Bill:** Antes de que le replicara, me azotó con fuerza. No pude evitar gemir de una rara mezcla de placer y dolor.

 **Tom:** Si te portas bien... Tal vez no te castigue demasiado... -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué es portarme bien? -pregunté. Como respuesta, recibí un segundo azote y grité.

 **Tom:** Le di la vuelta y le hice ponerse de rodillas- Chupa o... -dije sonriendo con chulería y levantando el cinturón.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y obedecí. Me dolía mucho el culo. Tom era muy bruto a veces.

 **Tom:** Le vi mala cara y me aparté- Enano, si no quieres dímelo. No quiero obligarte a nada -dije serio.

 **Bill:** No, amor... Es que me duele el culo. -expliqué.- No estoy haciendo nada que no quiera.

 **Tom:** Lo siento -le acaricié y le di la mano para que se levantara. Le senté con cuidado en la mesa- Te lo voy a compensar -me agaché y le comí la polla.

 **Bill:** Ah... No, Tom... -le hice apartarse.- No tienes que compensarme. -le besé para que no dijera nada.

 **Tom:** Pero quiero... -le respondí.

 **Bill:** Pero yo estaba haciéndolo primero... -hice un puchero para convencerle y que me dejase hacer lo que quería.

 **Tom:** Le besé para que se callara le hice enrollar sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y le dilaté.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos al ver que no iba a salirme con la mía y me dejé hacer.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité y le pegué a mi cuerpo mientras él embestía con fuerza. Enterré las manos en su pelo y tiré un poco para poder morderle el cuello a gusto.

 **Tom:** Eché la cabeza hacia atrás ante sus tirones y me dejé morder mientras le subía y bajaba.

 **Bill:** Le dejé bien marcado mientras él iba aumentando poco a poco la velocidad de la penetración. Quité una mano de su pelo y la bajé a mi polla.

 **Tom:** Se masturbó y al poco reventamos los dos.

 **Bill:** Salió de mí con cuidado, haciendo que gimiera.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi y le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Claro... Pero no te muevas, estoy muy a gusto. -dije besando su pecho.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y asentí. Me quedé así hasta que quiso separarse.

 **Bill:** Le lamí la boca y me bajé de la mesa.- Venga, vístete que hay que comer.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Saqué toallitas y nos limpié y vestí.

 **Bill:** Terminé de hacer la comida en lo que Tom ponía la mesa y fui al salón a avisar a estos.

 **Tom:** Entraron a la cocina y empezamos a comer.

 **Bill:** Me seguía dando asco la comida, pero quería evitar a toda costa recaer en la anemia.

 **Tom:** Vi a Bill pasarlo mal pero no le quise decir nada. Aunque no le gustaran hacía bien en comerlas... A mi me gustaban. No sé qué les veía de malo. Me di cuenta de que Anna no había empezado a comer, solo jugaba con la cuchara- ¿No comes, Anna? 

-Es que... Odio las lentejas -puso mala cara.

-Pero joder, Bill las ha cocinado y no le quiero hacer el feo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Déjalas, enana. A mí tampoco es que me hagan mucha ilusión precisamente.

 **Tom:** ¿Y por qué las comes? -preguntó Anna sin entender, pero con cara de alivio levantándose a hacer otra cosa.

 **Bill:** Por la anemia... No quiero que vuelva. -expliqué en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y le hablé al oído- Si comes, te prometo que soy tuyo lo que queda de día.

 **Bill:** Tú ya eres mío. -dije señalando su anillo con una sonrisa enorme.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Me refería a que hago todo lo que quieras toda la tarde.

 **Bill:** Fingí pensármelo.- Voy a pasar, me temo... Prefiero que hagas las cosas porque te apetece.

 **Tom:** ¿Desde cuándo a mi no me apetece follar? -se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Siempre te apetece. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo te quiera siempre de esclavo.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- A mi me gusta tenerte de esclavo... Es... Excitante. 

-Oye, dejad de hablaros al oído que hay confianza.

 **Bill:** Yo hablo como me sale de la polla. -repliqué.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Ya habéis oído a Bill.

 **Bill:** Anda, comed y callad. Que no hacéis más que hablar todo el rato. -me quejé.

 **Tom:** ¿Y qué tiene de malo? -repliqué.

 **Bill:** Que me distraen. Y si me distraen, no me acabo la comida ni en un mes.

 **Tom:** Al que abra la boca, le arranco la cabeza -advertí.

 **Bill:** Me reí y seguimos comiendo. Me terminé todo el plato, pero me daba mucha grima. Me sentía lleno y revuelto. Odiaba la sensación, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para no vomitar.

 **Tom:** Va, tranquilo -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Se me está revolviendo. -susurré. Dios, que asco.

 **Tom:** No pienses en eso. Cálmate.

 **Bill:** Suspiré e intenté calmarme para no echar la pota.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si comes algo que asiente el estómago? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** No me entra nada. -suspiré.- Voy al sofá, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asentí y me fui también a sentar.

 **Bill:** Apoyé la cabeza en sus piernas.- ¿Ponemos una peli?

 **Tom:** Claro. ¿Cuál te gusta?

 **Bill:** La que sea. -respondí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Estaba tumbado en mis piernas y le empecé a acariciar el pelo con mimo.

 **Bill:** Me relajé con sus caricias y poco a poco me fui sintiendo mejor.

 **Tom:** Estaba una peli puesta pero yo no le hacía ni puto caso. Solo estaba preocupado por Bill.

 **Bill:** Cuando ya no me sentí mal, me incorporé y abracé a Tom.- Gracias por cuidarme...

 **Tom:** De nada -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** ¿Te tumbas conmigo? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¿No me volverás a vomitar encima? -bromeé.

 **Bill:** No lo hice a posta... -dije con la mirada baja.- Yo estaba fatal, y tú no me dejaste pasar al baño...

 **Tom:** Solo lo digo de broma -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres hacer algo?

 **Tom:** ¿Jugamos al fútbol? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Vale. Voy a vestirme y a por un balón. -le acaricié y subí arriba.

 **Tom:** Patrick, ¿qué plan llevas? 

-Dormir. 

-Ah... 

-¿Y tú Anna? 

-Yo no tengo sueño. 

-¿Te vienes a jugar al fútbol? 

-Vale -besó a Patrick y se levantó. Avisé a los Gs y a Franny para que vinieran y me subí a vestir.

 **Bill:** Me tocó con Geo y Anna contra Tom, Gus y Franny... ¡Qué putos bestias! Menos mal que aguantaba bastante, si no... Me habrían hecho puré.

 **Tom:** Bill le quitó el balón a Franny y me lancé corriendo hacia él. Me pareció que me miraba con miedo. Me tiré al suelo derrapando y colé los pies en medio de los suyos consiguiendo pasarle el balón a Gustav. Bill se cayó hacia atrás encima mío.

 **Bill:** Me torcí el tobillo al caer y me hice mucho daño.- ¡Bruto!

 **Tom:** ¿Te he hecho daño? -le dije aún debajo de él.

 **Bill:** Asentí protestando.- Me duele... -dije bajando de encima de él.

 **Tom:** ¡Parad! -les grité. Seguían jugando pero pararon al oír mi grito- ¡Franny! ¡Ven a verle a Bill el pie!

 **Bill:** Vino corriendo. Me lo movió un poco, haciendo que me quejara.- No es nada, solo se lo ha torcido un poco. Lo malo es que ahora no va a poder jugar...

 **Tom:** Seguid vosotros -cogí a Bill en brazos y me lo llevé hasta el banco. Parecía enfadado- Lo siento...

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... -respondí acariciándole con cariño.- Solo intenta no ser tan bruto la próxima vez, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** //En realidad me estaba controlando bastante...// Asentí- ¿Qué te apetece hacer? -Yo quería jugar, pero no quería dejar solo a Bill.

 **Bill:** Quiero animar a mi marido desde el banquillo para que me dedique un gol. -sonreí. Sabía que quería jugar.

 **Tom:** ¿No te aburrirás? -le dije no muy convencido.

 **Bill:** Para nada. ¿Ver a mi marido corriendo, todo sudado, marcando goles y quitándose la camiseta para celebrarlo? Eso es todo un espectáculo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Guarro... -se río. Me levanté, le di un beso y volví a jugar. Esta vez no me controlé en absoluto. A los dos minutos Anna se retiró asegurando que no quería morir. Iba corriendo a toda hostia de frente a Georg para quitarle el balón. Me choqué contra él y nos caímos, pero me levanté corriendo (justo antes que él) y empecé a correr con el balón hacia la portería contraria. Franny (que se había pasado a jugar con Georg) me dio una patada en el tobillo para quitarme el balón. Se puso delante mío, chuté, le dio el balonazo con fuerza tirándola al suelo de culo y rebotó metiéndose en la portería. Como Bill había pedido (y porque tenía calor, también) me quité la camiseta gritando- ¡Gooooooool! -corrí hacia Gustav, le choqué la mano y le guiñé a Bill el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo como un tomate al verle así. Qué ganas de que acabara el partido...


	4. Jugando como niños

**Tom:** Al cabo del rato íbamos empatados y estábamos todos sin camiseta (Franny en sujetador) llenos de magulladuras y moratones. Los Gs se picaron- No hay cojones a apostar -dijo Georg.

-Me apuesto cualquier cosa, capullo -dijo Gustav.

-Si gano yo haces todo lo que diga una semana -esto lo había vivido pero con Bill. Me despollé.

-Va. Si yo gano, lo haces tú -se chocaron la mano y me empecé a despollar.

-Me estoy imaginando a Georg vestido de criada japonesa -le dije a Bill despollado y Georg aún se picó más.

 **Bill:** Reanudaron el partido, siendo incluso más bestias. Para desgracia de Geo, ganaron Tom y Gus.- ¿Y cuál es mi premio? -pregunté yo con los mofletes hinchados.

 **Tom:** El que quieras -me senté con él. Iba absolutamente sudado y seguía sin camiseta. Le pegué a mi y le besé ignorando a los Gs. Georg estaba picadísimo y Gustav estaba muy cabrón. Le agarró de la polla y le dijo con chulería algo al oído que no alcancé a oír. Me separé de Bill en busca de aire.

 **Bill:** Quiero otro baño contigo. -decidí al verle sudado.- Eso sí, con final feliz, eh... -le susurré lo último al oído.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Y no me prefieres sudado y sucio? -le dije guarro.

 **Bill:** También... -dije como pensativo. Me incorporé y le di la mana.- Venga, vamos a la cama. -cojeando un poco, empecé a llevarle hacia casa.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos, nos despedimos de Franny, de Anna y de los chicos y le llevé a casa.

 **Bill:** Entramos a toda velocidad y se lanzó a mi boca. Me quité la camiseta y subimos al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Le dejé en la cama y me senté encima de él. Le hice acariciarme el pecho.

 **Bill:** Estuve acariciándole y admirando sus músculos totalmente embobado hasta que se inclinó para besarme otra vez.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo quieres que siga tu premio? -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Quiero que me sorprendas. -respondí también susurrando.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y bajé por su cuerpo lamiéndole por todo.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y empecé a excitarme.- Tom... ¿me comes la polla?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Claro... -bajé hasta su polla.

 **Bill:** Empezó a lamer y cuando moví las caderas, se la metió entera.- Aaaah, Tom...

 **Tom:** Me la saqué un momento y jadeó de disgusto. Me puse en 69 y me metí su polla a la boca otra vez.

 **Bill:** Grité y me puse a comerle yo también la polla. Hacía mucho que no hacíamos esto, y me estaba poniendo MUY cachondo.

 **Tom:** Mientras lamía y me la metía y sacaba hasta el fondo gemía porque Bill me hacía lo mismo. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Bill:** Me saqué su polla de la boca.- Tom... Para, que me corro... -volví a comerle la polla.

 **Tom:** No paré y reventó en mi boca.

 **Bill:** Mi grito quedó ahogado por su polla. Seguí chupando, casi con ansias, hasta que se corrió en mi boca.

 **Tom:** Me giré y le empecé a comer la boca de manera guarra. Saqué del cajón la cola y las orejas de gato y las dejé medio escondidas.

 **Bill:** Oí que sonaba el cajón, pero no vi lo que hacía.- ¿Qué has cogido? -pregunté entre besos.

 **Tom:** Sorpresa... ¿Quién quieres que lo use? ¿Tú o yo?

 **Bill:** Intenté pensar mientras seguía besandole.- Yo... -pedí al final gimiendo.

 **Tom:** Me relamí- Qué arriesgado... ¿Y si era una mordaza?

 **Bill:** Pues me amordazas. -dije otra vez excitado.

 **Tom:** Date la vuelta y cierra los ojos -le dije casi chorreando.

 **Bill:** Asentí y obedecí muy cachondo. -¿Qué vas a... Hacerme?

 **Tom:** Ahora lo verás -le empecé a dilatar, llené el rabo de lubricante y se lo metí. Le puse la diadema- Ponte a cuatro patas.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de que eran las cosas de gato y no pude evitar relamerme. Me puse a cuatro patas y esperé a que se pusiera como quisiera.

 **Tom:** Le manoseé todo el cuerpo. La tenía durísima- ¿Me va a arañar el gatito? -dije guarro.

 **Bill:** El gatito te va a follar. -respondí en el mismo tono y empecé a dilatarle.

 **Tom:** Abrí las piernas y me dejé hacer gimiendo.

 **Bill:** Cuando le sentí listo, saqué los dedos. Le maullé al oído con mi voz más sensual y le penetré de golpe.

 **Tom:** Joder. Estaba apoyando las manos en mi pecho y arañaba a posta no muy fuerte. Entre eso y las embestidas me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Bill:** Volví a maullar y me incliné para besarle. Le besé y luego empecé a lamer sus labios, mejillas y cuello. Como un gato de verdad.

 **Tom:** Bajé la mano a mi polla para masturbarme.

 **Bill:** Aumenté la velocidad al ver que se masturbaba.

 **Tom:** Me abrí más de piernas y reventé manchando nuestros estómagos.

 **Bill:** Embestí un par de veces más y me corrí en su interior.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando- Me tienes que... follar más veces...

 **Bill:** Cuando quieras... -susurré y me quité las cosas de gato.

 **Tom:** Le besé- ¿Nos damos ese baño con final feliz?

 **Bill:** Claro. Voy a preparar la bañera.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y le cogí en brazos- De ninguna manera -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces?

 **Tom:** La preparo yo -dije como si fuera obvio.

 **Bill:** Ah, bueno... -le besé y me acurruqué en su pecho.

 **Tom:** Preparé el baño y nos metí. No quería dejarle andar después de torcerle el tobillo...

 **Bill:** Puedo andar, ¿sabes? -protesté en voz bajita. Me gustaba que me mimase, pero tampoco sin pasarse (a no ser que yo lo pidiese).

 **Tom:** Pero te he torcido el tobillo -dije haciendo una mueca.

 **Bill:** Pero ya estoy bien... -le besé.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro?

 **Bill:** Sí, amor... No es nada. Ahora, quiero mi baño con final feliz.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el cuello y le empecé a meter mano.

 **Bill:** Gemí y empecé a empalmarme otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar mientras le mordía el cuello.

 **Bill:** Aaah, ah, Tom... -restregué mi culo contra su polla.- Quiero follar...

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos y en seguida le follé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé y empecé a saltar sobre su pene.

 **Tom:** Le ayudé agarrándole de las caderas y aumenté la fuerza y la velocidad.

 **Bill:** Me agarré la polla y me masturbé mientras él se movía cada vez con más fuerza.

 **Tom:** Llegamos con un grito al orgasmo reventando y manchando todo.

 **Bill:** Salió de mí haciendo que gimiese con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Se quedó pegado a mi jadeando.

 **Bill:** Tom... quiero follar más... -dije besando y lamiendo todo su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Me volví a empalmar ante sus lametones- Pues fóllame.

 **Bill:** Claro, Tom... -me lancé a su boca y empecé a prepararle.

 **Tom:** Joder... Siiii.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y seguí jugando con mis dedos en su entrada.

 **Tom:** Estaba retorciéndome de placer con lo que Bill me hacía.

 **Bill:** Empecé a toquetearle la punta de la polla (solo la punta) y metí un tercer dedo.

 **Tom:** Bill, ya -grité desesperado, pero él sonrió con chulería y siguió a lo suyo.

 **Bill:** Quería que se corriese así, por lo que no paré.

 **Tom:** Joder, Bill, cabrón -me estaba matando.

 **Bill:** Le besé para que no se quejara y seguí a lo mio.

 **Tom:** Estuvo así, teniéndome totalmente desesperado, hasta que me corrí.

 **Bill:** Le besé y entré en él de golpe.

 **Tom:** Aaaaah -no me lo esperaba, pero tampoco me podía quejar.

 **Bill:** Le embestía con fuerza, pero intentando no hacerle daño. Me lancé a morderle el cuello.

 **Tom:** Más fuerte...

 **Bill:** Apreté un poco los dientes y aumenté el ritmo de la penetración.

 **Tom:** Me masturbé hasta que no pude más y reventé.

 **Bill:** Me puso como una moto verle correrse otra vez y exploté en su interior.

 **Tom:** Yo ya no puedo más... -dije jadeando. Entre el partido y los polvos...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues ahora, relájate. -cogí champú y le mojé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Me dejé lavar bien a gusto.

 **Bill:** Le lavé bien el pelo y el cuerpo y luego le abracé.

 **Tom:** Me dejó muy relajado- Estoy reventado, ¿eh? Menudo día -se rió.

 **Bill:** Muy... Intenso. -Coincidí mientras le masajeaba los hombros.

 **Tom:** Voy a dejar que me consientas tú a mi más veces -dije con los ojos cerrados muy tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Por mí, no hay problema.

 **Tom:** ¿Salimos ya? Me muero de hambre -le dije sin abrir los ojos.

 **Bill:** Claro, amor. Vamos. -me levanté y le pasé una toalla.

 **Tom:** Nos secamos y como hacía calor, bajé a ver la tele en calzoncillos. Llamé para pedir varias pizzas. Justo bajó Patrick bostezando y llegó Anna, que se había ido a tomar algo con Gustav porque Georg estaba picadísimo y decía Gustav que ya iría cuando se calmara. Pusimos una peli y llegaron las pizzas.

 **Bill:** Cenamos entre risas, pero Gustav estaba amargado por lo que había pasado con Georg, y no se divertía.- Anda, ve a casa a hablar con él. Fijo que en seguida se le pasa.

 **Tom:** Voy, pero no pienso anular la apuesta. Ha empezado él apostándose cosas. Si pierde que se joda, que nadie le ha mandado apostar... -dijo serio.

 **Bill:** No digo que lo anules... Solo ve, habla con él y haced las paces. -repliqué. Justo se abrió la puerta y entró Geo. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Gustav. 

-Vengo a que me digas qué es lo primero que debo hacer. -explicó Georg un poco rojo.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté la risa para que no se volviera a cabrear con Gustav y les miré queriendo enterarme de todo.

 **Bill** : Acércate. -ordenó Gustav. Geo obedeció. Cuando estuvo a su lado, Gus le agarró la polla y le habló al oído. No les oímos, pero parecía muy interesante. Le soltó la polla y habló en alto.- ¿Estamos? -Georg asintió, un poco intimidado. Entonces Gus le abrazó con mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Me acordaré de esto la próxima vez que os quejéis de que Bill y yo hablemos en bajito -dije picado porque no me había enterado de lo que decían.

 **Bill:** Se rieron y se largaron sin decir nada. Me recosté contra Tom.- Estoy cansado.

 **Tom:** ¿Alguno os habéis enterado de lo que le ha dicho? -Patrick asintió sonriendo con malicia.

 **Bill:** ¡Cuéntalo! -exigió Anna.

 **Tom:** Patrick, bastantes días llevas sin follar como pa que no le hagas caso a mi hermana. Te quedas sin follar un año -dije para convencerle y dijo.

-Vale, vale, que lo cuento.

 **Bill:** Le ha dicho que si realmente tiene los cojones que le está tocando, que va a asumir la apuesta y dejar de portarse como un crío. Y que en casa le castigará por picarse así.

 **Tom:** Qué decepción, me esperaba algo más guarro. Pero mañana fijaos en Georg, que no va a poder ni andar -se empezaron a reír.

 **Bill:** ¿Tú vas a poder andar? -le preguntó Anna a Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿A qué viene semejante indiscreción? -le dije, aunque me daba igual.

 **Bill:** A que como Bill siempre tiene vuestro walkie a tope, lo hemos oído todo.

 **Tom:** Ah... Pues si no puedo andar, habrá valido la pena.

 **Bill:** Anna y Patrick se rieron y yo me puse como un tomate.

 **Tom:** Pero si el que se debería poner rojo es Tom, que es al que le has metido todo lo gordo -soltó Patrick y me empecé a despollar.

 **Bill:** Me puse aún más rojo.- Sois idiotas... Dadme pizza.

 **Tom:** Nos pasaron la caja y comí yo también.

 **Bill:** Me la comí con ganas y luego me acurruqué contra Tom. Estaba muy cansado.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos a dormir? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Oh, no... Tranquilo, amor. Luego vamos. -le sonreí. No sabía si quería quedarse, y no quería fastidiarle.

 **Tom:** Me estoy quedando dormido... Yo me subo -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Espera, voy contigo. -le di la mano para subir arriba. Llevaba todo el tiempo disimulando, pero necesitaba ayuda para subir. Me dolía el pie un poco, y no quería que lo notase.

 **Tom:** Le noté cojear y le cogí en brazos llevándole arriba.

 **Bill:** No... Bájame... -intenté revolverme para que me soltase.

 **Tom:** Vas cojeando -le dejé en la cama.

 **Bill:** ¿Eh? No he notado nada. -intenté disimular aprovechando que no me veía.

 **Tom:** Pues yo sí. Y a mi no me engañas -me quité la ropa.

 **Bill:** ¿Engañarte? -me quedé en bóxer y fui a meterme en la cama.

 **Tom:** Sé que te duele.

 **Bill:** No me duele... -insistí.

 **Tom:** Mentirosillo -se rió.

 **Bill:** Es que no me duele... -dije haciéndome una bolita.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi y le besé el cuello dejando el tema. De todos modos no le creía.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié hasta que nos dormimos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté y le vi durmiendo. Le besé el pelo y me quedé mirándole.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y vi a Bill mirándome.

 **Bill:** Hola... -susurré.- ¿Has dormido bien?

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Cómo llevas el pie?

 **Bill:** Bien... -susurré.- Ya te dije ayer en la bañera que estaba bien.

 **Tom:** Al venir a dormir cojeabas.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- No me acuerdo.

 **Tom:** Yo sí.

 **Bill:** Ah... No sé. -me encogí de hombros.- ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Iba a bajar cuando oímos a Sara llamándonos.- ¿Quién la trajo a casa? -pregunté flipado al verla en la cuna.

 **Tom:** No lo sé -dije flipado. Pero lo entendí todo al ver a Mariah hablando con Anna.

 **Bill:** Ah, hola. -saludé sonriendo, con la niña en brazos. Sara estaba escondida en mi cuello, muy tranquila.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué hicisteis ayer? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Jugar mucho e ir al parque. -respondió sonriendo.- Os echó mucho de menos.

 **Tom:** Otro día que se venga a vernos jugar al fútbol -la cogí- ¿A que quieres vernos jugar al fútbol? -asintió bastante dormida.

 **Bill:** Mi niña... ¿dormimos? -ella asintió y volvió a mis brazos.- ¿Cantas? -susurró.

 **Tom:** Bill le empezó a cantar. Y Sara se durmió. Me fui a hacer el desayuno.

 **Bill:** La dejé durmiendo en su oso gigante y fuimos a desayunar.

 **Tom:** Puse el desayuno en la mesa y también les di a Mariah y a Anna.

 **Bill:** Me senté en las piernas de Tom y empecé a desayunar con calma.- Bill, pequeño. ¿cómo tienes el pie? -me preguntó Mariah. La miré sorprendido.- Me lo contó Franny. 

-Ah... Pues estoy bien. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Es que son unos bestias jugando al fútbol. Franny se ha tenido que vendar el pie porque se hizo una esguince y aún así siguió jugando... Desde pequeños... -dijo Mariah negando con la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Eran pequeñas fierecillas. -Anna se rió conmigo al imaginarlos de niños. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto ninguna foto de Tom de pequeño. En todas tenía a partir de 10 u 11 años.

 **Tom:** La de veces que llegaban a casa llenos de moratones y heridas. A veces se enfadaban mucho cuando perdían -sonrió Mariah.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Sí, me he dado cuenta de que son unos picotas.

 **Tom:** Mariah se rió- Siguen igual que de pequeños. Ayer estaban todos llenos de heridas. Y veo que Tom está igual que los Gs. Aunque como madre, no quiero saber qué pasó anoche. Sólo sé que hoy está Georg más magullado que ayer... -me empecé a despollar.

 **Bill:** Vives muy feliz sin saber... -dijo Anna muerta de risa.

 **Tom:** Te puedo contar la verdad, pero coincido con mi hermana -dije secándome las lágrimas muerto de la risa.

 **Bill:** Estuvo un poquito más con nosotros, pero luego se fue a hacer la compra. Nosotros seguíamos en la cocina, hablando y bromeando sobre lo que pudo haber pasado anoche en casa de los Gs.

 **Tom:** Estábamos despollados cuando sonó el timbre. Abrí la puerta y estaba Georg hecho un cristo y Gustav detrás. Me despollé vivo y les dejé pasar.

 **Bill:** Nos trasladamos al sofá. Anna y Tom estaban tan despollados, que despertaron a Sara.

 **Tom:** Sara se removió y fui a cogerla. Vio a Georg y abrió los ojos con pena- Tía pupa... -me despollé aún más.

-No, cariño. Tía de puta madre -me despollé, pero Bill me dio una colleja.

 **Bill:** No la marees. -le "regañé".- Toma mi niña, juega un poco. -le tendí una barbie.

 **Tom:** Se rió y empezó a pegar el suelo con la barbie. Destrozaba todas las barbies que tenía. Le encantaba destrozarlas. Le dejamos reventar a la muñeca y miramos a los chicos- ¿Bien o qué? -les pregunté muerto de risa.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. Y no te rías, gilipollas, que tú has estado peor. -respondió Georg muy borde.

 **Tom:** Y tú te reíste bien a gusto...-dije despollado.

 **Bill:** No tanto como tú. -se le notaba cabreado, y me daba hasta pena.

 **Tom:** No sé yo hasta qué punto... -le dije mirándole con chulería. Él me miraba de la misma manera. Gustav le dio a él un codazo y Bill me lo dio a mi para que nos cortáramos los dos.

 **Bill:** Suspiraron y se relajaron.- ¿Y qué habéis pensado hacer hoy? -preguntó Gus para romper el silencio que se había formado.

 **Tom:** Anna habló- Yo le tengo una sorpresa a Patrick -sonrió.

 **Bill:** Uuuh... Patrick esta tarde moja. -me burlé.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Paaaaaatrick, Paaaaaatrick -empecé a corear y me siguieron todos.

 **Bill:** Anna se puso roja.- ¡Ja! Ahora me entiendes. -dije con chulería.

 **Tom:** Le sacó el dedo- Entiéndelo, hermanita. Te corearíamos a ti, pero el que lleva mogollón de días a dos velas es él.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos de su cara, que estaba cada vez más roja, y se fue "indignada" a su cuarto.- Se va a decorarlo, para la sorpresa y eso...

 **Tom:** Me despollé todavía más- Tú, luego más te vale contárnoslo todo -le dije a Patrick.

 **Bill:** Nah... Eso es secreto de sumario. -nos guiñó el ojo y se fue detrás de ella.

 **Tom:** Me despollé- Pero que no le ha dado tiempo a poner el cuarto como una peli porno -grité riéndome.

 **Bill:** Nos estuvimos despollado un rato. Sara nos miraba sin entender nada, pero parecía divertirse.

 **Tom:** Cogí a Sara, que ya había destrozado su barbie, que estaba sin brazos y sin cabeza, ni pelo, ni nada. La senté encima mío. Parecía divertida- ¿De qué te ríes tú? -Se encogió de hombros y siguió riéndose.

 **Bill:** Creo que se ríe de ti. -me burlé.

 **Tom:** Tú calla, enano -le puncé las costillas- Sara, hazle cosquillas -se lanzó hacia él.

 **Bill:** Empecé a fingir que me hacía cosquillas y ella se lo pasaba genial. Cuando se hartó, gateó hasta mi lado y me besó la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Bill sonrió y la cogió en brazos- Qué pena no tener un walkie en la habitación de Anna... Con la de polvos vuestros que hemos oído...-soltó Gustav.

 **Bill:** Pues espero que los hayáis disfrutado, porque no vais a oír más.

 **Tom:** He comprado un walkie que sólo se escucha por un lado... Concretamente por el que esté Sara.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Mejor... Así nos divertimos más. -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Y podemos gritar tooooodo lo que queramos -dije relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** Asentí mordiéndome el labio.- No estaría mal...

 **Tom:** La verdad es que no -le besé- Tom, que además de a veros, teníamos que hablar contigo de algo serio -suspiré.

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Markus. 

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora ese tontopollas? 

-Está juntando gente contra nosotros... -me reí.

-¿Y eso es tan serio? -cogí el móvil y llamé a Saki- Saki, esta tarde a las ocho ven a mi casa con tu moto -asintió y colgué- Vosotros también venid con vuestras motos. Y yo... Hace días que me quería comprar una... 

-¿Para qué quieres las motos? 

-Vamos a dar un espectáculo... Grotesco como advertencia a todos los que pretendan venir a por nosotros. 

-Aunque le matemos a él los demás seguirán en nuestra contra. 

-No puede haber muchos. Gran parte del barrio come gracias a nosotros. No se van a arriesgar. Sobre todo porque si pierden, pierden mucho más de lo que pueden ganar si ganan.

 **Bill:** Estuve escuchando todo muy atento y preocupado. No quería que le pasara nada a Tom. Me moriría si le pasara algo...- Tom... -me miró fijamente. -Por favor, ten cuidado.

 **Tom:** ¿Me ves nervioso o alterado? -negó- Pues si yo estoy tranquilo, no hay motivo para preocuparse -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Ya, bueno... Aun así, yo no voy a estar tranquilo, y lo sabes.

 **Tom:** ¿Puedo hacer algo para que no te preocupes?

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- No creo... Ya sabes que yo siempre me preocupo.

 **Tom:** Aunque no deberías... ¿Me acompañas a comprar una moto?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Claro... Luego vamos. Quiero mimar a mi niña otro poquito.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- No hagas mucho ruido. Se ha dormido en tu cuello. Te está babeando toda la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Que la babee si quiere... No pasa nada.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirando sonriendo- ¿Comemos y vamos a por la moto? -asintieron- Voy a hacer la comida.

 **Bill:** Vale... -dijeron en voz baja y nos quedamos embobados viendo dormir a Sara.

 **Tom:** Empecé a cocinar y cuando estuvo lista la comida la saqué al salón. Los chicos parecían preocupados- Eh, tranquilos.

 **Bill:** Tom, esto es serio. Joder, no queremos perderte.

 **Tom:** Lo tengo todo controlado. Es un gilipollas con tres insensatos detrás que van de valientes. Le matamos y que lo vea todo el mundo en advertencia a quien me desafíe y punto. Saben de sobra que aquí mando yo. Sólo hay que recordárselo -les dije serio.

 **Bill:** Asintieron no muy convencidos. Yo seguía preocupado, y seguiría así hasta que no se resolviese esto.

 **Tom:** Seguí comiendo tan tranquilo- Me estáis poniendo nervioso, ¿queréis comer?

 **Bill:** Yo no puedo. Tengo un koala. -expliqué besando el pelo a Sara.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Los chicos empezaron a comer sin levantar la vista del plato. Y yo empecé a dar de comer a Bill.

 **Bill:** No, para... No tengo hambre todavía. -dije intentando apartarme de la comida.

 **Tom:** Asentí y lo dejé en el plato- La única que está como debe, la enana. Mírala qué tranquila.

 **Bill:** Pero porque no entiende. Si comprendiera lo que pasa, te aseguro que no estaría así.

 **Tom:** La gente nos tiene demasiado miedo. La mayoría comen gracias a nosotros. Y si no nos molestan, no tocamos a los del barrio. A los de fuera sí, pero eso es otra cosa. No van a querer arriesgar el pan que llevarse a la boca. Será él y tres capullos. Y con lo que le vamos a hacer con ese gilipollas, se van a cagar y con razón.

 **Bill:** Asentí solo para dejar a un lado el tema y fui a dejar a Sara en su cunita.

 **Tom:** Ahora que se ha subido os cuento. Llegamos y le atropellamos, le pegamos una paliza, le cortamos los dedos y le atamos un brazo y una pierna a cada moto y arrancamos.

 **Bill:** Dejé a Sara durmiendo y bajé otra vez. Me senté al lado de Tom y empecé a comer.

 **Tom:** ¿Te gusta?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Está muy bueno, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Me alegro -Acabamos de comer y fuimos a por la moto.

 **Bill:** Yo no me enteraba de mucho porque no entendía de motos, pero bueno.

 **Tom:** Al final me compré una Harley. Bill se montó detrás bien pegado a mi de camino a casa.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte, muerto de miedo. Tom no iba precisamente despacio, y me acojonaba.

 **Tom:** Iba a toda hostia. Y Bill pegado a mi. Al llegar a casa derrapé y eché el pie. Oí a Bill gritar acojonado y se pegó más a mi.

 **Bill:** ¡Loco! -chillé bajándome de la moto acojonado.- ¡No vuelvo a ir en moto contigo!

 **Tom:** ¿Pero por qué? -tampoco había sido para tanto. Los Gs iban en su coche detrás nuestro despollados.

 **Bill:** ¡Porque no! -y me metí en casa muy indignado.

 **Tom:** Entré a casa- ¿Pero qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Que vas como un puto loco. No pienso volver a montar en moto contigo.

 **Tom:** Pero que no es para tanto.

 **Bill:** Para mí, sí... He pasado mucho miedo.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pues cuando vaya contigo en moto voy despacio.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros y me senté en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Georg y Gustav estaban despollados- Amor, no te enfades -le pegué a mi para hacerle la pelota.

 **Bill:** No me hagas la pelota. Me he indignado. -respondí dándole la espalda.

 **Tom:** Perdón. ¿Te he dicho que estás precioso?

 **Bill:** Sigues haciéndome la pelota. -dije intentando no reírme. No estaba enfadado, pero me encantaba que me dijese cosas así.

 **Tom:** Un poco, pero lo que digo es sincero -los chicos seguían riéndose y yo abrazaba a Bill por atrás.

 **Bill:** Ya, ya... Seguro que solo lo dices para que se me pase el cabreo.

 **Tom:** Claro que lo digo para que se te pase el cabreo. No me gusta que te enfades conmigo... Quiero que me abraces y me beses. Además... No me puedes juzgar por ir muy rápido. Cuanto más corría, más me abrazabas... Pero por mucho que te lo diga para que se te pase el enfado, eso no lo hace menos cierto... Eres precioso. Hoy y siempre. Es un hecho...

 **Bill:** Ya no pude fingir más y le abracé muy fuerte.- Tonto... Si quieres un abrazo, solo pídemelo. Yo te lo doy encantado.

 **Tom:** Le besé sonriendo de lado pero tuvo que llamar Saki para interrumpir el beso.

 **Bill:** Puto Saki. -me quejé, sabiendo que me oía.

 **Tom:** Entró riéndose- ¿Interrumpo algo, Bill? -preguntó.

 **Bill:** Obviamente. Siempre interrumpís. -seguí quejándome.

 **Tom:** Se rió- Yo estoy aquí a la hora que Tom me ha mandado. Aquí manda él -dijo riéndose.

 **Bill:** Iba a replicar, pero Sara se despertó.- Ya seguiremos con esta... charla, otro rato. -me levanté y fui a ver a Sara.

 **Tom:** Ahora iremos al pub. Siempre está ahí. Ya les he contado el plan a los chicos. Voy a ver a mi hija. Que te lo cuenten ellos. Y cuando baje, nos vamos -dije levantándome y yendo detrás de Bill.

 **Bill:** Sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura un poco antes de llegar al cuarto.- Hola, amor... -dije sonriendo y fuimos abrazados a por Sara.

 **Tom:** Hey, enana -la cogí en brazos y me abrazó contenta pero estiró sus brazos hacia Bill y nos pegó a los dos.

 **Bill:** ¿Hoy también pretendes que seamos siameses? -pregunté divertido.

 **Tom:** Se rió divertida y se quedó pensativa. Al final me soltó a mi.

 **Bill:** Bajamos con Sara en brazos y Tom se despidió para ir con Saki.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso y nos fuimos a por ese capullo. En efecto, no me pasó nada. Sólo a él. Mientras le pegábamos, tres imbéciles salieron en su defensa pero acabaron muertos igualmente. Tras reventarle a hostias delante de todo el mundo y, mientras los chicos ataban cada pierna a una moto, grité a todos los que me oían- Que sirva de advertencia para quien actúe en mi contra -me subí a la moto a la vez que todos y arrancamos a toda velocidad desmembrándole ahí mismo.

 **Bill:** Oí mucho ruido en la calle, pero no me asomé. Sabía que no sería buena idea... Me dediqué a jugar con Sara hasta que el griterío cesó. Ojalá Tom volviera pronto...

 **Tom:** Abrimos una alcantarilla y a la vista de todos, dejamos que los miembros y los cuerpos cayeran. Les hice un gesto con la cabeza y nos fuimos para mi casa. Fui con la moto a toda hostia sabiendo que Bill estaría preocupado y entré en casa. Estaba lleno de sangre, pero a Bill le dio igual. Se lanzó a mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Le abracé en cuanto le vi. Sara miraba, sin entender, cómo inspeccionaba a Tom por completo, buscando heridas.

 **Tom:** No tengo ni un rasguño, te lo juro -era cierto.

 **Bill:** Asentí y aunque estaba lleno de sangre, le besé y abracé con mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo... Os dije que no había nada que temer. Voy un momento a ducharme. ¿Vosotros qué hacéis? 

-Mariola y Jacob venir -pidió Sara. Me reí.

-La enana ha hablado -dije.

-Pues nos duchamos y los traemos. 

-Yo me voy también. Mi mujer estará preocupada -dijo Saki.

-Vale, hasta luego -le choqué la mano, besé a Bill y me fui a la ducha. Tardé cinco minutos, me medio sequé rápido y bajé abajo en pijama.

 **Bill:** Fui a limpiarme la sangre (Tom me había manchado) y al poquito, llegaron los chicos con Mariola y Jacob. Se sentaron al lado del oso de Sara y se pusieron a jugar los tres.

 **Tom:** Tenías razón, Tom -me dijeron los chicos.

-Ya lo sé -respondí con obviedad. Estaba Anna en el salón pero no la había visto. Me di cuenta de su presencia cuando habló.

-Yo es que hay cosas que no entiendo -la miré con la ceja levantada.

-Por ejemplo, ¿porqué todos decís que manda Tom? Pensaba que mandabais todos... 

-Es que manda Tom -se encogieron de hombros- Somos los únicos que le hemos desafiado alguna vez y no hemos acabado muertos. Yo con Tom me he partido la cara mil veces y hemos acabado los dos en el hospital, pero siempre yo peor. Hasta ahora, el único que le ha ganado una pelea a Tom ha sido Bill. Tom es como mi hermano, pero... Si lo tuviera en mi contra antes de dejar que él me pille yo me pego un tiro... Y lo peor es que el cabrón lo sabe -dijo Georg riéndose. Yo sonreí de lado.

-No pasa nada en este barrio sin que él lo permita -añadió Gustav. Me recosté con chulería.

-¿Y porqué os enteráis siempre vosotros de todo y se lo contáis a Tom? 

-Porque las malas noticias no se atreven a decírselas a él directamente. Todo el mundo teme a Tom... -dijo Gustav.

-Cuando se cabreó con nosotros, tenía los cojones de corbata -dijo Georg- Me atreví a venir porque ya te lo digo es mi hermano y le quiero como tal, y aunque él no lo diga sé que es mutuo. Pero estaba cagado. Cuando me dio el puñetazo pensé "Éste me mata...". Te lo juro que pocas veces he tenido tanto miedo. Pero es evidente que nos quiere a todos. Si no, no estaríamos vivos de aquella vez, te lo aseguro... Ni nosotros ni tú. 

-Qué moñas que sois, por favor. ¿Habéis visto cerca la muerte y queréis mimos? -me burlé- Venga, que doy abrazos a quien lo quiera -dije con mi chulería habitual. Se levantaron y me dieron los dos un abrazo.

-Pensábamos que no salías de ésta. Y contigo nosotros. 

-¿Alguna vez os he fallado? -dije esta vez serio. Negaron- Pues ya está. Y sí, lleváis razón. Sois unos moñas pero os quiero. Aunque, como siempre, negaré haberlo admitido -se rieron y me senté. Anna parecía no tener dudas, pero Bill sí- Enano, si quieres saber algo, éste es el momento -dije pegándolo a mi.

 **Bill:** Claro que quería saber ciertas cosas. Pero eran cosas que prefería hablar a solas con él... Por lo visto, eran dudas que tendría para siempre.- No, mi amor. Creo que sé todo lo que necesito. -repliqué sonriendo y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y le dije al oído- Sigues teniendo cara de duda. Me lo puedes preguntar. Luego si quieres, me lo dices a solas.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Cuando nos separamos, se apoyó en mi pecho- En fin. Cómo gritaba la gente -dije despollado.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Se les oía desde aquí. He inventado mil juegos para que Sara no los oyese.

 **Tom:** ¿Desde aquí? Pobrecita... -dije haciendo una mueca mirando a Sara- Menos mal que estabas tú.

 **Bill:** No, si ella pensaba que la gente jugaba... Es solo que no me gusta que lo oiga. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Ya... Yo no quiero que lo pase mal -la miré. Estaba muy contenta jugando.

 **Bill:** No lo pasa mal... -susurré abrazándole.- Solo tiene un año, no se entera..

 **Tom:** Habrá que tener mas cuidado la próxima vez, chicos -asintieron.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, amor... Ella pensaba que había mucha gente fuera jugando, así que no estaba mal.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Voy a hacer la cena, que muero de hambre.

 **Bill:** Vale... -me quedé tumbado en el sofá, relajado.

 **Tom:** Hice la cena para todos- Capullos, poned la mesa -grité sacando los platos.

 **Bill:** Pusieron la mesa en lo que yo me quedaba medio dormido en el sofá. Estaba demasiado cómodo.

 **Tom:** Llevé la cena a la mesa. Bill ocupaba todo el sofá. Me quedé mirando sonriendo de lado- Princesa, ¿me dejas sentarme?

 **Bill:** Sí, perdona... -me levanté en seguida y le dejé hueco para que se sentase a mi lado.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me pegué a el mucho.

 **Bill:** Cenamos con calma, sin hablar mucho.

 **Tom:** Bostecé. Estaba reventado.

 **Bill:** Dejamos las cosas sin recoger y nos fuimos a la la cama.

 **Tom:** Los chicos se fueron a casa. Nos despedimos y nos subimos a acostar a Sara y a dormir. Me dejé caer en la cama.

 **Bill:** Abracé a Tom muy fuerte y me dormí. No me desperté hasta casi medio día.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al notar a Bill moverse. Apreté mi agarre y me seguí haciendo el dormido mientras él intentaba levantarse.

 **Bill:** Quería levantarme y hacer algo productivo, pero Tom seguía durmiendo. Como no quería despertarle, empecé a revolverme para salir de sus brazos y que no lo notara.

 **Tom:** Cada vez apretaba más el agarre para que no pudiera salir de la cama. Él no notaba que yo estaba despierto. Me estaba aguantando la risa, pero no se daba cuenta.

 **Bill:** Al ver que no me soltaba, me giré y empecé a besar todo su cuello. Ya que iba a despertarle, que al menos tuviera un buen despertar.

 **Tom:** Mmm... -dije mordiéndome el labio para no reír.

 **Bill:** Le oí suspirar y seguí besando.

 **Tom:** Princesa... -susurré descubriéndome y estirando el cuello para que me besara- Eran muy divertidos tus intentos de huir de mi.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo? -me indigné y dejé de besarle.

 **Tom:** No me dejes de besar -me quejé.

 **Bill:** No. Me he indignado. -le di la espalda.

 **Tom:** Sólo era broma -le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Pues no tenía gracia.

 **Tom:** Es que eres tan precioso que no quería que te fueras de mi lado.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué no me lo dices, señor pelota?

 **Tom:** No sé... Pero no me castigues sin tus besos... Castígame si quieres, pero de otra forma. Pero sin besos no... -puse cara de pena.

 **Bill:** Me derretí al oír su vocecita de pena y me giré hacia él.- Solo por esta vez, eh... No te me acostumbres.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Me dejé abrazar y empecé a besarle el cuello otra vez. En seguida movió el cuello para darme más espacio.

 **Tom:** Mmm... -dije a gusto.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y seguí besándole.

 **Tom:** Cerré los ojos. Estaba totalmente a gusto.

 **Bill:** Seguí besándole y luego me harté y subí a su boca.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi de la cintura y seguí su beso.

 **Bill:** Le estuve besando un buen rato, hasta que sentí que empezaba a empalmarse. Entonces me aparté.- Vamos a dormir otro poco, Tommy. -dije por joder.

 **Tom:** Eh... No, que quiero follar -le dije con cara de pena.

 **Bill:** Ya lo noto. -le agarré la polla.- Pero yo dormir.

 **Tom:** No es justo -me quejé- No seas soso. Yo quiero. Hala... -cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir- Venga -le moví un poco. Bill, no me dejes así. Por favor, no seas capullo. Ten piedad.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me encanta que supliques, Tommy. -volví a besarle y agarré su polla.

 **Tom:** Iba a replicar que a mi no me hacía gracia, pero me callé porque me distrajo su mano en mi paquete.

 **Bill:** Me separé de su boca y bajé a su cuello, mientras mi mano bombeaba lentamente su erección.

 **Tom:** Joder... -gemí y bajé la mano por su espalda a su culo, pero me dio un manotazo y la tuve que quitar.

 **Bill:** Quieto, Tommy... Hoy mando yo.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y asentí.

 **Bill:** Me agaché y empecé a comerle la polla. Al principio había pensado en follarle yo, pero luego había decidido que me follase él. Aun así, le metí dos dedos, para distraerle mientras me dilataba.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí- Fóllame -dije retorciéndome.

 **Bill:** Seguí a lo mío haciendo como que no le había oído y cuando me sentí listo, me saqué su polla de la boca y me senté sobre ella.

 **Tom:** Aaaah -grité mientras saltaba sobre mi. Le agarré de las caderas y le ayudé a impulsarse.

 **Bill:** Le miré mordiéndome el labio inferior y salté con más ganas.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé con una mano mientras seguía ayudando a subir y bajar.

 **Bill:** Chillé de placer y me moví con más ímpetu. Me incliné y junté nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** Reventó en mi estómago y apretó el culo haciéndome correrme.

 **Bill:** Le hice salir de mí y le abracé.- Te quiero. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le dije devorando su boca.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé bocarriba, haciendo que quedase encima de mí, pero sin dejar de besarnos. Estaba de lo más cómodo ahí.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Decías que hoy mandabas tú, pero yo estoy encima y si quiero, te ato -sin que me lo esperara, se subió él encima sonriendo con malicia.

 **Bill:** Mando yo, Tommy... Me da que hoy no me atas. -le besé de forma sucia.

 **Tom:** Esto me pasa por avisar antes de hacer las cosas -se rió y me delineó los labios con su lengua.

 **Bill:** ¿No te gusta que mande yo? -pregunté poniendo voz de pena.

 **Tom:** Me encanta... -admití- Pero es divertido provocarte para que seas malo... -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Voy a ser malo. -sonriendo con toda mi malicia, hice amago de levantarme.

 **Tom:** Pero así no -dije con un puchero.

 **Bill:** Pero yo quiero ser malo... -hice también un puchero.

 **Tom:** Pues sé malo. Pero así no...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero yo solo sé ser malo así...

 **Tom:** No mientas... Sabes que no es verdad -me lamí el piercing.- Y sabes que soy muy vengativo.

 **Bill:** Y yo. -me encogí de hombros.

 **Tom:** Sin que se lo esperara le di la vuelta y me puse encima. Acabamos en un forcejeo muertos de la risa por ver quién dominaba.

 **Bill:** Empezamos a rodar por la cama... Y acabamos en el suelo, yo aplastándole. Me moría de risa.

 **Tom:** Me despollé y le comí la boca. Cuando se distrajo, me subí encima.

 **Bill:** Ah, no... -empecé a tocar la polla y rodamos otra vez. Ahora yo volvía a estar encima, sin poder dejar de reírme.

 **Tom:** Me reí muchísimo- No me pienso rendir, enano.

 **Bill:** Ni yo... -le besé y aproveché para atarle y terminar de inmovilizarle.

 **Tom:** ¿Y ahora qué? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Ahora vas a follarme otra vez. -le besé y empecé a masturbarle para que se empalmara.

 **Tom:** Aaah... Lo veo...

 **Bill:** Le besé y me penetré de golpe. Separamos nuestras bocas para gritar de placer.

 **Tom:** Grité sin poder moverme, muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Hice yo todo el trabajo, moviéndome con fuerza y velocidad sobre él.

 **Tom:** Joder, me estaba haciendo moraduras en las muñecas con las cuerdas mientras movía las caderas lo poco que podía.

 **Bill:** Me moví con más fuerza y empecé a masturbarme en su cara, poniéndome muy cachondo por cómo me miraba.

 **Tom:** Se corrió en mi cara a la vez que yo en su interior. Me quedé jadeando.

 **Bill:** Le hice salir de mi cuerpo con cuidado y le limpié la cara. Después de lo que pasó la última vez que me corrí en su cara, no me atrevía a hacerlo... Le besé con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso pero me tuve que separar en busca de aire.

 **Bill:** Le desaté, me tumbé a su lado y le abracé.- A que mola cuando mando yo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Sin duda. Voy a acabar perdiendo apuestas a posta...

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también.- ¿Bajamos a comer?

 **Tom:** Vale, vamos -me levanté.

 **Bill:** Me levanté yo también, me vestí y le di la mano para bajar abajo..

 **Tom:** Bajé y empecé a engullir como un pato. Estaban Anna y Patrick hablando con los chicos y nos sentamos en el sofá con un puñado de bollos.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué, bien, no? -preguntó Gustav cuando nos sentamos en el sofá.

 **Tom:** ¿Otra vez nos habéis oído por el puto walkie?

 **Bill:** No. Pero lo hemos imaginado... Sobre todo porque Bill anda un poco abierto. -me puse rojo.

 **Tom:** Ah, bueno. Quisiera ver cómo andas tú, Georg, después de dos días de apuesta.

 **Bill:** De puta madre. No solo le mando que se abra de piernas, también me las abre él. -replicó Gustav muy a la defensiva.

 **Tom:** Lo mismo puedo decir yo... Además, no te piques que has empezado tú.

 **Bill:** Yo solo preguntaba a Bill si le había ido bien, no me he burlado. -Tom fue a replicar, pero le di la mano y negué con la cabeza cuando me miró.- Déjalo estar. No le hagas caso.

 **Tom:** No es mi culpa pensar que te estés burlando. Siempre lo haces... -no me respondió porque era verdad.

 **Bill:** Déjalo... -le susurré al oído.- Anda, mímame y no les hagas caso.

 **Tom:** En fin -abracé a Bill- ¿Qué hacéis?

 **Bill:** Nada. Recordábamos cosas de cuando éramos pequeños. -explicó Gustav.

 **Tom:** ¿Cuáles? -pregunté con curiosidad.

 **Bill:** El día que te conocimos, la primera vez que hicimos tratos con la mafia... Cosas así.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Eh, que Bill no las sabe. La primera vez que hicimos tratos con la mafia, Gustav la lío parda.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? -pregunté curioso.- ¿Qué pasó?

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Gustav estaba nerviosísimo. De crío era muy tímido. 

-Mentira -se quejó.

-Verdad -dijo Georg- El caso. Estaba muy tímido y viajamos a Berlín. Teníamos 16 años y ya controlábamos todo lo que pasaba en la ciudad y teníamos a toda la policía y jueces comprados. Llegamos a su casa. No daban crédito al ver nuestra edad, pero querían negociar el control de la venta de drogas en la ciudad. Gustav estaba cagado. Y yendo al baño a lavarse la cara y relajarse, se tropezó y tiró una escultura de cristal que valía un millón de euros. Hizo efecto dominó y reventó cinco más. Gustav bajó corriendo y nos lo contó. Nos habían dejado solos. Yo casi le mato... Estábamos los tres solos con una simple pistola cada uno rodeados de mafiosos con metralletas... Casi nos matan....

 **Bill:** Madre mía... -susurré. Inconscientemente, abracé a Tom un poco fuerte, como si lo que estaban contando acabara de ocurrir.

 **Tom:** Al final, les dejamos un año gratis traficar en la ciudad y así pagamos lo que Gustav jodió. Yo le perdoné los dos millones de euros que me correspondían porque bastante disgusto se llevó ya Mariah. Georg... Se cabreó bastante más que yo. Se tiró un mes sin hablarle y los cuatro meses de después, Gustav apenas podía andar ningún día. El cabrón se los cobró pero bien -me despollé.

 **Bill:** Pero los disfruté a tope. -respondió Gustav con tono de chulería, sin perder su dignidad ni nada.

 **Tom:** No hace falta que lo jures. La cara de felicidad que tenías... -me despollé- Eso sumado a lo mal que estuvo ese mes. Yo pensaba que no le perdonaba en la vida, te lo juro. 

-¿Pero cómo no le iba a perdonar? Si aún hoy sigo pensando que soy totalmente gilipollas por haber estado tanto tiempo sin hablarle... -le acarició y Gustav sonrió.

-Luego todo volvió a la normalidad cuando Alba murió y pasó el duelo... -dijo Georg y besó la medalla de oro que siempre llevaba colgada en el cuello. Gustav le abrazó con fuerza. Aún hoy éste era un tema delicado.

-Georg... ¿Quién es Alba? -preguntó Anna con cautela. Gustav y yo nos tensamos, pero sorprendentemente Georg sonrió de lado.

-Era mi tía, pero para mi fue mi madre. Fue un parto complicado y mi madre murió cuando yo nací. Mi madre, la biológica, era prostituta pero no era como la de Tom. Mi abuela tenía una enfermedad muy grave, pero no quiso que sus hijos se enteraran. Mi madre se enteró de casualidad e hizo lo que pudo para que mi abuela se curara. Vendió su cuerpo, pero un cliente la dejó embarazada. No pudo abortar porque no estaba dada de alta en la seguridad social y no quiso hacerlo por su cuenta para que no le pasara nada, porque si a ella le pasaba, mi abuela iba detrás. Me tuvo y sé que aunque quiso abortar, ella me quería. Pero no quería que su hijo sufriera pobreza y miseria. Desgraciadamente, murió en el parto. Mi abuela contó todo esto en una nota. Mi madre era la única que sabía de su enfermedad y con mi madre muerta... Mi abuela tardó poco en morir. Mi tía encontró la nota en un cajón después de que mi abuela muriera. Yo me quedé con mi tía y su marido, pero siempre me trataron como a un hijo. Vivíamos en un edificio abandonado y apenas podíamos comer. Conocí a Gustav más tarde. Y poco después a Tom. Un tiempo después, Alba habló con Mariah. No sabía de qué hablaron. Me dio un abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo llorando "Hijo mío, te tienes que ir con ella, pero prométeme que me visitarás todos los días". Yo no entendía nada, pero no me dieron opción. Alba le suplicó a Mariah que me quedara con ellos y Mariah no se lo pensó al decirle que sí. Al menos ahí tenían un techo y un plato caliente en la mesa. Al menos hasta que murió Peter, el padre de Gustav. Y después... Tom se ocupó de todo. Fuimos enriqueciendo gracias a él y yo les mantuve los últimos años de sus vidas. No les faltó de nada. Les compré una casa y les di de comer. Pudieron dejar los trabajos de mierda que tenían... -sonrió- Les pude devolver lo que me dieron. No hubo día que no les visitara. Y siempre les di todo lo que pude. Al final... La enfermedad de mi abuela era hereditaria. Pero a ella se le manifestó muy joven. Igual que mi abuela, no nos lo contó a nadie. Nos enteramos por una nota. Era muy fuerte. Y luchó hasta el final por su vida... Ella me regaló esta medalla, era de mi abuelo. Mi tío... También le quise mucho. Murió al poco tiempo. Los médicos dijeron que de un infarto pero... Realmente fue de pena. Yo lo sé. Estuve bastante tiempo hundido, pero me di cuenta de que no podía seguir así, de que no les podía hacer esto a Mariah, a Gustav, a Franny, a Patrick ni a Tom, que aunque jamás lo admitió, se desvivió por mi. Él y todos. No les podía hacer esto a ellos. Y tampoco a Alba, que esté donde esté, no le hubiera gustado verme así... Aún hoy me duele hablar de ella. La quiero con toda mi alma... -susurró eso último y se quedó callado. Anna y Bill no pudieron contener las lágrimas. Gustav, Patrick y yo no levantamos la mirada del suelo. Se había hecho el silencio...

 **Bill:** Me levanté del regazo de Tom y fui a abrazar a Georg. Le enseñé un anillo que siempre llevaba en la mano izquierda. Él sonrió con tristeza y me abrazó muy fuerte. Yo no podía dejar de llorar... Esperaba que se me pasara pronto.

 **Tom:** Va, princesa, no llores que al final voy a llorar yo -le dijo abrazándole con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... Estas cosas me recuerdan a Sally, y bueno... Me cuesta no llorar -expliqué llorando aún.- Ya sé que no todos son superhombres de hierro como yo, pero anímate, hombre. -bromeó y aunque seguía llorando no pude evitar reír.

 **Tom:** Bueno de hierro de hierro... De cesio más bien -dije para romper un poco el hielo y Georg se despolló.

 **Bill:** Les miré sin entender el chiste, pero un poco más tranquilo.- Bill... Yo quiero que un día me cuentes lo de Sally. -dijo Anna de golpe. Geo y Tom se callaron en el acto.

-Otro día. -respondí en voz muy, muy baja.- Ya no es momento de hablar de esas cosas. -expliqué en susurros. Se me habían quitado las ganas de hablar en voz alta.

 **Tom:** Asintió. Se había vuelto a quedar todo en silencio así que, como me había dado cuenta de que Bill no había entendido el chiste, decidí cambiar de tema y explicarlo- Bill, no has entendido la broma, ¿verdad? -todos me miraron y el negó- El cesio es el metal más blando de todos.

 **Bill:** Ah... -sonreí un poco.- Ahora tiene sentido. -se rieron de mi tono (espero) y yo me levanté y me escondí en el pecho de Tom. Se me habían quitado las ganas de todo; estaba melancólico de repente.

 **Tom:** Anna, Patrick, no os riáis que vosotros tampoco lo habíais entendido -se pusieron rojos.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué más en Tom y me contuve mucho para no llorar más.- Princesa... ¿quieres helado? -levanté una mano y negué con el dedo. Si comía, iba a engullir. No creo que le hiciese gracia a Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Y no quieres comer helado de mi boca? -Uuuuuuuh -dijeron todos.

 **Bill:** Alcé la cabeza y volví a negar.- Si como, te vas a enfadar... Mejor me quedo así.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si echamos una partida a la play? -asintieron y nos dividimos en turnos de dos. A mi me tocó contra Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si lo hacemos más interesante? -dije antes de empezar a jugar- Ya que jugamos en parejas quien pierda que sea esclavo del otro durante una semana. Bueno en vuestro caso si pierde Georg se alarga una semana más y si pierde Gustav, se le perdonan a Georg los cinco días que quedan y Georg que sea dos -se lo pensaron y asintieron. Me quedé mirando a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me lo pensé, pero acepté.

 **Bill:** Vale... -dije al fin. Una parte de mí estaba picadísima, pero a la otra le daba igual.

 **Tom:** Al principio jugaron ellos. Perdió Gustav y Georg se relamió- Dulce venganza -dijo en alto. Ahora nos tocaba a nosotros. Piqué a Bill antes del juego, aunque sabía que Bill era mucho mejor en este juego que yo y que iba a perder yo de paliza, pero todo por distraerle y que no necesitara engullir- Te prometo que cuando pierdas seré bueno contigo... Si te portas bien -Bill se puso rojo del cabreo y me machacó en el juego como era de esperar.

 **Bill:** A mí no me ganas. Y menos al Tekken. -le dije con chulería cuando le gané haciendo un "Perfecto".- Joder, Tom... Que no le has tocado ni un pelo...

 **Tom:** Fingí picarme- Me he dejado... -en realidad no me había dejado, Bill era mucho mejor que yo y punto. Y antes de hacer la apuesta, sabía que iba a perder de paliza- Os toca -dije a Anna y a Patrick para "cambiar de tema".

 **Bill:** Abracé a Tom cuando se levantó para que jugaran los demás.- Siento mucho haberme puesto así... No quería.

 **Tom:** ¿Así cómo? -me hice el loco- ¿Picado? Que sepas que te he dejado ganar para evitar la humillación -le mentí con chulería.

 **Bill:** No mientas... -dije sonriendo de lado.- Anda, esclavo, a mí no.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Vale, amo... -le dije sonriendo de lado- La verdad que me has ganado de paliza y yo soy muy malo jugando al Tekken... Pero... Me tratarás bien, ¿verdad? -fingí temerle.

 **Bill:** Claro que sí... -dije abrazándole con fuerza. En realidad, ni siquiera iba a darle muchas órdenes... Siempre salía algo mal, y no quería que pasara otra vez.

 **Tom:** ¿Aunque desobedezca? -bromeé. La verdad... Últimamente me follaba muy poco y tenía ganas de que fuera bestia conmigo, y si de paso me "castigaba" por algo, no me iba a quejar, precisamente.

 **Bill:** No... Si desobedeces, te castigaré.

 **Tom:** Pues tenemos un problema... Soy muy desobediente -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Pues como desobedezcas, tendremos problemas. -respondí en el mismo tono y le agarré la polla.

 **Tom:** Gemí- Te voy a desobedecer mucho, amo.

 **Bill:** Eso espero, esclavo. -le solté la polla y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le correspondí al abrazo. De repente Anna gritó- ¡Toma! En tu puta cara. Has perdido. Y te vas a cagar por chulito -me despollé.

-Uy, Patrick... Te van a castigar...

 **Bill:** Y a ti también, cabrón. Así que no te rías. -saltó Patrick indignado.

 **Tom:** Ya, pero a mi me da igual -me miraron todos flipados menos Anna, incluso Bill flipó.

 **Bill:** ¿Y eso por qué? -se me escapó preguntar. ¿Había hecho alguna cagada sin darme cuenta? ¿Y si estaba enfadado pero lo disimulaba? Empecé a agobiarme.

 **Tom:** Porque me pone mucho que domines -todos empezaron a silbar y a aporrear la mesa. Y sinceramente, después de llevar a cabo mi sueño ya no me da vergüenza nada. 

-¿Qué sueño? -preguntó Gustav con malicia.

-No te hagas el tonto, que pillé a Anna contándooslo, alparceros. Anna se rió y gritó.

-¡Lo sabía! 

-Tú calla que estás deseando que Patrick, Bill o yo reproduzcamos mi sueño el ti -Se puso roja.

-Pero estamos hablando de ti, no de mi, que además he ganado la apuesta.

 **Bill:** Pues yo había pensado hacértelo... -bromeé sonriendo con malicia y se puso más roja.- Pero me da que ahora no... Esas cosas no se cuentan.

 **Tom:** Jo, no. Que me amenazaron. Te lo juro. El cabrón de mi novio y sus primos. Me inmovilizaron y empezaron a hacerme cosquillas para que se lo contara. No fue mi culpa. Además, Tom estaba espiando y no me ayudó. Se lo merecía -se quejó ella y me miró a mi.

-Es cierto -dije despollado.

 **Bill:** No, no... Ya veré qué tienes que hacer para que te lo haga... Pero mentalízate. No va a ser pronto. -me habían dado ganas de ser cabrón y no paraba.

 **Tom:** Se sentó picada con todo el mundo cruzada de brazos y nos despollamos todos. Bill estaba muy cabrón y me estaba poniendo mucho. Me puse de manera que no se notara mi erección.

 **Bill:** Sentí algo duro contra uno de mis muslos.- Espero que eso que siento sea un móvil... Esclavo. -le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Espera lo que quieras, amo. Pero no lo esperes con mucha ansia no te vayas a decepcionar... -le respondí yo también al oído.

 **Bill:** Entonces... ¿Es un móvil, o algo que pueda comerme?

 **Tom:** Es mi polla. Si te la quieres comer... No me quejaré.

 **Bill:** Consigue que todos se vayan... Y posiblemente te coma la polla.

 **Tom:** Muy bien, todo son risas, pero me acaban de informar que si os vais todos me van a hacer una mamada, así que vosotros -les di 500 euros- Iros a un hotel. Y vosotros a vuestra puta casa -les eché a empujones. Estaban todos despollados- Pero mi pijama y mi cepillo de dientes -se quejó Anna y le di otros 500 euros- Te compras otro -se quedó flipada y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Volví con Bill.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le bajé los pantalones. Me besó ansioso.- Desnúdate y luego ponte un delantal. Si me gusta el desayuno, te hago tu mamada.

 **Tom:** Me quedé con cara de gilipollas y demasiado excitado como para replicar. Le hice caso y me fui a hacer el desayuno. Noté un manotazo fuerte en el culo y me giré sobresaltado. Bill me miraba con chulería.

 **Bill:** Tienes ahí lo necesario. -dije señalando la encimera al verle buscar cuencos en un armario. Se puso a cocinar y me arrodillé detrás de él.- No vale mirar, y tiene que salirte bueno, eh... -antes de que dijera nada, separé un poco sus nalgas y empecé a lamerla su entrada.

 **Tom:** Me tuve que apoyar en la encimera para no caerme. Como pude, le hice caso. Toda la sangre la tenía en la polla en ese momento.

 **Bill:** Estuve jugando con su entrada lamiendo, besando y metiendo algún dedo hasta que me di cuenta de que paraba.- Avísame cuando tengas todo listo, y por supuesto... Prohibido correrse. -volví a lo mío.

 **Tom:** Si... No quieres... que me corra... Para -jadeé. Estaba chorreando. Empecé a dejar la comida en plato.

 **Bill:** Eso es lo divertido... Tienes que querer aguantar tú. -volví a lo mío. Estaba muy excitado solo por estar oyendo sus gemidos.

 **Tom:** Acabé de llenar los dos platos como pude y corriendo porque yo no aguantaba mucho más ni de coña- Ya... Está.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé lamiendo toda su espalda.- Date la vuelta, amor... -susurré contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso a pesar de que me temblaban las piernas y no sé si le di gracias a Dios por que paró o si me cagué en Dios, también.

 **Bill:** Volví a ponerme de rodillas y le di un azote. Gritó de la sorpresa y antes de que se repusiera, me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Joder... -grité. Pocos segundos después, ya había reventado en su boca. La culpa era suya por jugar con mi culo.

 **Bill:** Me tragué su semen y me levanté sonriendo.- Vamos, esclavo... Sirve mi desayuno. -dije señalando la mesa.

 **Tom:** La madre que me parió... Joder. Me quedé un par de minutos sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

 **Bill:** Vamos, esclavo... O te quedas sin follar.

 **Tom:** Cogí los platos y fui a la mesa. Me fui a sentar donde siempre pero Bill no me dejó.

 **Bill:** Tú desayunas de pie hoy. -dije sonriendo cabrón y me senté en SU silla.

 **Tom:** ¿¡Como que de pie!? -me escandalicé.

 **Bill:** De pie. -asentí.- Quiero que disfrutes el rato que te queda de poder estar de pie. Porque luego te voy a reventar esto. -dije agarrando su culo.- Y cuando lo haga, pasarás un buen rato sin poder levantarte.

 **Tom:** Redios... Había despertado a la bestia. Me dejó tan pillado que no supe qué responder, así que como un anormal, comí de pie. Teniendo en cuenta que me había hinchado a bollos, no tenía ni puta hambre, pero bueno. Menos mal que me llené poco el plato- ¿Me puedo sentar ya? -esto de estar de pie así porque sí, cansaba.

 **Bill:** No. -respondí soltando el tenedor.- Nos vamos al cuarto. ¿O prefieres que te folle aquí? -pregunté levantándome y agarrándole el culo para pegarle a mí.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca cuando me pegó a él- Me da igual.

 **Bill:** Pues al cuarto. Cuando suba, quiero verte en la cama, desnudo y con el vibrador a mano. -le lamí la boca y le di un azote.

 **Tom:** Me quité el delantal de mierda y lo tiré donde pillé. Lo de desnudo no era difícil, dada la situación.

 **Bill:** Cogí nata y subí detrás de él. Cuando llegué, había hecho lo que había dicho. -Vamos a divertirnos un rato. -le vendé los ojos y me puse las orejas de gato.- Ahora me aseguro de que no miras... Adivina con qué voy a comerte la polla. -empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Aaaah ¿Con la boca? -pregunté como si fuera obvio.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Aparte... -Me puse nata en la mano y la esparcí por su polla.

 **Tom:** Me estremecí gimiendo- Nata -afirmé.

 **Bill:** Muy bien... Como recompensa, vas a chuparme el culo. -se rió como si fuera coña.

 **Tom:** Ni que fuera la primera vez...

 **Bill:** Pues hazlo. -me tumbé encima de él y puse mi culo en su cara.- Chupa... -le puse más nata en la polla y empecé a comérmela.

 **Tom:** Dios... -gemí e hice lo que él me dijo.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy duro y chupé con más fuerza.- No te corras... Avísame o no te follo... -volví a mi tarea.

 **Tom:** Siguió chupándomela hasta que le dije- Ya, me voy a correr -dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me la saqué de la boca y me aparté de él.- Ahora viene lo divertido... -me puse el rabo de gato.- ¿Quieres que duela, o puedes esperar un poco más?

 **Tom:** Fóllame ya -grité desesperado.

 **Bill:** Asentí relamiéndome y entré a lo bruto en él.

 **Tom:** Joder -dije apretando la mandíbula y me agarré a las sábanas intentando respirar.

 **Bill:** Le quité la venda, preocupado.- ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** No... Pares -dije respirando.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -estaba muy preocupado. ¿Y si le había hecho sangre?

 **Tom:** Si -dije calmándome un poco.

 **Bill:** Asentí todavía intranquilo. Me puse el rabo de gato y le besé. Cuando me sentí más relajado, empecé a embestir.

 **Tom:** Cuando se me pasó el dolor, empecé a gemir y a gritar.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y embestí con mucha más fuerza. Quería compensarle por el dolor del principio.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a sus hombros mientras embestía con fuerza. No pude más y reventé manchando todo.

 **Bill:** Le mordí el cuello y me seguí moviendo hasta que me corrí en su interior. Inmediatamente me arrepentí. ¿Y si le había hecho una herida y se infectaba con mi semen? Salí lentamente de él.

 **Tom:** Respiré jadeando sin atreverme a moverme.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos al ver que mi pene estaba manchado de sangre. Fui corriendo a por un botiquín.

 **Tom:** No abrí los ojos. Me dolía muchísimo, pero no quería preocupar a Bill. Hizo un gran estruendo y le oí sollozar- ¿Qué te pasa? -dije fingiendo que no me dolía.

 **Bill:** Date la vuelta, por favor... Tengo que ver cómo es la herida. -pedí llorando.

 **Tom:** No es nada -dije girándome.

 **Bill:** Le limpié los restos de semen y sangre. La herida era pequeña y por suerte, no sangraba. Le curé intentando no hacerle mucho daño, sin parar de llorar.

 **Tom:** Me mordí el labio para no quejarme- No llores -le apreté la mano medio girándome.

 **Bill:** No te gires. Hoy te quedas en la cama, ¿vale? -me levanté- Voy a por una pastilla para el dolor.

 **Tom:** Que estoy bien -al curarme aunque había escocido, se me había pasado bastante el dolor.

 **Bill:** Le ignoré y bajé a por la pastilla.- Eres mi esclavo. Si te ordeno que hoy reposes y te quedes en la cama, obedeces. -dije serio. Le tendí la pastilla. -Tómatela.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco y me tomé la pastilla, pero me di la vuelta. Me miró con la ceja levantada- Estoy así más cómodo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Voy abajo a por algo de comer... ¿Te subo algo?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pero sube rápido -asintió y me dejó sólo. Era subnormal. Por mi ansia la había jodido y encima Bill estaba hundido por mi culpa.

 **Bill:** Abajo lloré más abiertamente, sabiendo que Tom no escuchaba. Cogí un poco de todo para comer y volví arriba.- No sabía qué querías, así que he traído un poco de todo.

 **Tom:** Quiero todo -medio sonrió- Oye. No te pongas mal, de verdad. Ha sido culpa mía, por ansioso. Tú solo has hecho lo que yo quería que hicieras. Si ahora estoy herido, me lo he ganado a pulso.

 **Bill:** Es que yo no debería haber preguntado... Tendría que haberte dilatado directamente, sin preguntar. -seguía llorando, no podía evitarlo.

 **Tom:** ¿Y tienes tú la culpa de que yo sea gilipollas?

 **Bill:** Tengo la culpa de serlo yo. -repliqué y empecé a comer, intentando no engullir.

 **Tom:** Vi que Bill empezaba a tragar cada vez más rápido y le sujeté de las muñecas- Me come la polla la apuesta. No vas a engullir y punto.

 **Bill:** Suéltame. -exigí.

 **Tom:** Ni de coña. Cuando comas con calma -le dije serio.

 **Bill:** Suéltame, Tom. -dije más serio.

 **Tom:** No.

 **Bill:** Hice fuerza y me solté. Retrocedí un poco pero sin irme de la cama.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- ¿Sabes qué? En una cosa tienes razón. Eres gilipollas -dije cabreado. Me cruzó la cara de un tortazo con la mano abierta.

 **Bill:** No te pases. Te recuerdo que aceptaste la apuesta. Y debes obedecerme. ¿O no piensas cumplir con tu palabra?

 **Tom:** Y te he obedecido. En todo. Pero por mucho que me lo ordenes, no pienso permitir que te cebes a engullir sabiendo lo mal que te sienta. Y si tengo que romper mi palabra, la rompo, pero al menos tú no te pondrás malo -le dije mirándole mal.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez iba a ponerme malo? Solo estaba comiendo un poco deprisa, joder. -dije sintiendo los ojos cada vez más aguados.

 **Tom:** Que te conozco, Bill. Que te conozco más que a mi mismo. A veces no me entiendo ni yo. Pero a ti te sé leer como un puto libro abierto. Y a pesar del esfuerzo que hacías por no engullir, cada vez comías más rápido. Eso me hace pensarlo...

 **Bill:** Déjame, por favor... -supliqué. Seguí comiendo, intentando ir despacio.

 **Tom:** Me quedé vigilándole atentamente y aunque iba algo rápido, había ralentizado.

 **Bill:** Ahora vengo. -me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, mirándome todo el tiempo. Bajé a por algo de beber y aproveché para engullir un poco e intentar calmarme.

 **Tom:** Bajé detrás de él y le pillé de lleno- De puta madre...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y sin decirle nada, ni mirarle, guardé la comida. Me senté y escondí la cara con los brazos. Volvía a llorar.

 **Tom:** Me senté con él ignorando mi dolor de culo- Oye, ¿puedes olvidarte del puto tema?

 **Bill:** No respondí. Estaba fatal. Entre la culpa y la ansiedad, me sentía destrozado.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué a él y le abracé- Olvídate, por favor.

 **Bill:** Cuando estés curado. -repliqué escondiendo la cara en su pecho. ¿Por qué siempre que algo salía mal, era cuando yo mandaba?

 **Tom:** Bill... Si no sacaras las cosas tanto de quicio y me dejaras explicarte, sabrías que la herida  la llevaba ya porque estaba un poco estreñido y anoche al fin pude cagar, pero me hice un daño que lo flipas, y tú eso no lo sabías. Te he dicho que entraras a lo bruto cuando ya llevaba una herida importante hecha. Es normal que haya sangrado un poco... Me pasé bastante rato con dolor de culo y luego se me pasó y sin problema. Hoy me va a pasar lo mismo. Y sinceramente, serías idiota si no aprovecharas la apuesta.

 **Bill:** Ya no quiero más apuesta. No quiero más... -susurré todavía llorando. Vaya puta mierda de día.

 **Tom:** Vamos a ver que tú no me has hecho nada. Que ayer solté una mierda del diámetro de mi puño sin exagerar que me quedé flipado de cómo cojones cabía eso por mi puto culo. Que no has hecho nada.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero no quiero mandarte! ¡No quiero! -Suspiré y apreté aún más el abrazo.- No tengo ganas. Siempre acabamos igual... Anda, vamos arriba a descansar.

 **Tom:** No quiero descansar -dije llevándome las manos a la cara de frustración.

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces qué quieres? -pregunté. Estaba agobiándome.

 **Tom:** Que te dejes de rayar -le dije serio.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo.- No estoy rayado. Solo quería subir arriba a descansar un poco y estar contigo... Tú eres el que se ha enfadado.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos arriba -me levanté. Ya no me dolía apenas el culo.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio para no decirle que ya no quería y subí con él.

 **Tom:** Me tiré en la cama de cualquier manera. Vi a Bill mirarme raro- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Bill:** Nada... -dije sonriendo de lado y me tumbé junto a él.

 **Tom:** Me miras muy raro.

 **Bill:** No... -dije extrañado. No me pasaba nada...- ¿Me mimas un poquito?

 **Tom:** Hice hueco- Ven, anda.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué y me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Se apoyó en mi y le estuve abrazando y acariciando toda la mañana.

 **Bill:** Siento mucho haberme puesto así... -dije cuando ya estaba tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Da igual. Yo debería tener más paciencia, cuando no la tengo, pasa lo que pasa. Y debería haberte informado del pequeño detalle de mi herida...

 **Bill:** No pasa nada, amor... -alcé la cabeza y le besé con dulzura. No dije nada de la apuesta porque no sabía qué iba a pensar.

 **Tom:** Te invito a comer, va... Si me lo permites, claro.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo que si te lo permito? -pregunté sin entenderle.

 **Tom:** Como me has dicho que sentías lo de antes. pensaba que te retractabas de todo lo que has dicho.

 **Bill:** Sigo sin entenderte. -dije frunciendo el ceño.

 **Tom:** Joder Bill, que como me has dicho que lo sentías pensaba que te habías arrepentido de anular la apuesta. ¿Sigue en pie o no?

 **Bill:** Ah, eso... -me puse rojo- Bueno, sí que quiero que siga en pie.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vale, pero ten en cuenta que me puedo vengar de las cosas, ¿eh?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Está bien... Vamos a comer, anda.

 **Tom:** ¿Entonces me dejas invitarte o no? -le abracé por detrás cuando nos levantamos.

 **Bill:** Como quieras. -respondí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Pues vístete. Si quieres, vamos -levanté las manos y se rió.

 **Bill:** Vamos. Me apetece comer fuera. -empecé a vestirme.

 **Tom:** Me vestí con lo primero que pillé y cogí las llaves del Range Rover.

 **Bill:** Quería conducirlo yo, pero no me aproveché y dejé que me llevara donde quisiera.

 **Tom:** Aparqué en un italiano del centro y bajamos del coche.

 **Bill:** No dije nada de lo carísimo que era el lugar por no discutir, y me dejé llevar.

 **Tom:** Antes nos colábamos en la cocina y robábamos comida de aquí porque nos encantaba... Ahora a veces lo hago, por no perder la costumbre -le comenté en una mesa.

 **Bill:** Me reí. - Entonces debe de ser deliciosa.

 **Tom:** Te aseguro que sí. Éramos pobres, pero no gilipollas -se rió.

 **Tom:** Siempre había querido traerte, pero como siempre estás "mi mi mi mi mi dinero mi mi mi mi mi caro" -dije haciéndole la burla- No lo había hecho. Pero como hoy me apetecía comer aquí, he dicho pues le llevo.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su imitación.- Pues como me guste, vas a tener que traerme todas las semanas.

 **Tom:** No es ningún sacrificio, créeme -le dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** Ya, ya... A ver si dices lo mismo en un mes.

 **Tom:** Pero tú... -me lancé a hacerle cosquillas. Los camareros miraban mal, pero con miedo a la vez y no nos dijeron nada.

 **Bill:** Paró cuando vinieron a traernos la bebida.- ¿Han decidido ya qué van a cenar? -preguntó el asustado camarero.

 **Tom:** Sí -respondí y pedí lo que más me gustaba. Bill parecía perdido- Yo que tu pediría lo mismo. Te va a encantar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Vale.... Pues ya ha oído. Lo mismo que a él.

 **Tom:** Asintió y huyó. Me empecé a despollar- Mira que han pasado años, pero me encanta provocar esta reacción en la gente.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es bastante divertido, la verdad.

 **Tom:** Lo mejor es cuando huyendo se hostian... -dije secándome las lágrimas de la risa. Ya verás. Cuando vuelva, le miro mal.

 **Bill:** Anda, amor... Déjalo estar. -pedí sonriendo. Sí que era muy divertido, pero me apetecía comer con un camarero medianamente tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Vaaaale... Soso.

 **Bill:** Un poquito. -dije entre risas y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y el camarero llegó con los platos interrumpiendo. Aunque me entraron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, ni le miré.

 **Bill:** Miré la comida con una gran sonrisa.- Tiene una pinta estupenda, amor.

 **Tom:** Te lo he dicho, enano. ¿Crees que te llevaría a cualquier lado? -dije negando con la cabeza en fingida desaprobación.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues al principio me llevabas al McDonald's.

 **Tom:** ¿Y qué tiene de malo? -le puncé el costado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Nada. Solo que este sitio es mil veces más... ¿pijo?

 **Tom:** Es que a la princesa se le lleva a sitios pijos -dije con obviedad.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -La princesa no necesita un sitio pijo, solo a su marido.

 **Tom:** Tú prueba y luego me cuentas. Pinchó la comida y se quedó flipado.

 **Bill:** Estaba DELICIOSO. Me encantaba. Miré a Tom, quien intentaba no reírse de mi cara.

 **Tom:** Te lo he avisado -dije comiendo yo.

 **Bill:** Y no he dudado de ti. -dije sin parar de comer. Era realmente delicioso.

 **Tom:** Me reí y seguí comiendo. Bill no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar.

 **Bill:** Me terminé la comida entusiasmado y esperé con paciencia a que Tom terminase.

 **Tom:** Acabé de comer y pedimos el postre.

 **Bill:** Me tomé un delicioso helado (recomendado por Tom) y me acerqué mucho a su silla. Me había dado la vena moñas.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás moñas, enano? -le dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Un poco... Cuando nos vayamos a casa, exijo un ratito moñas. -dije rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Claro, amo -le dije apretándole contra mi.

 **Bill:** Perfecto... Pide la cuenta, vamos.

 **Tom:** Llamé al camarero con un gesto de cabeza y vino corriendo- La cuenta, por favor.

 **Bill:** El camarero se fue a por ella bastante asustado y yo junté mi boca con la de Tom.

 **Tom:** Dejó la cuenta y dejé unos billetes. No esperé ni a que me diera el cambio- Vamos -me levanté y saqué las llaves del coche. Bill se quedó mirándolas dudoso- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Bill:** Nada, solo pensaba algo... Una tontería. -sonreí para quitarle importancia.

 **Tom:** Ya... Anda, toma, conduce tú, que se te nota en la cara que lo estás deseando.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? -pregunté muy ilusionado.

 **Tom:** Sí, toma... Coge las llaves.

 **Bill:** Las cogí entusiasmado y le besé. Luego subí al coche. En serio, amaba el Range Rover de Tom.

 **Tom:** Le vi emocionado y sonreí sentándome en el copiloto.

 **Bill:** Vamos a casa, ¿no? -pregunté con una gran sonrisa mientras arrancaba.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú lo que quieres es conducir mi coche mucho rato ahora que te lo he dejado, no? -se puso rojo y yo me reí.

 **Bill:** En parte, sí -admití.- Pero si quieres ir a casa ya, yo te llevo, guapo.

 **Tom:** Me reí en alto- Llévame donde quieras. Como si quieres acabar en Moscú. Pero la gasolina la pagas tú.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Te voy a llevar a un sitio especial a pasar un rato... Y luego te llevo a casa, ¿vale? -iba a llevarle a un parque... Pero no un parque cualquiera, sino el parque en el que pasé toda mi infancia.

 **Tom:** Vale -le sonreí- Pero no me violes, ¿eh? -fingí temerle.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Eso no... Es algo especial... -estábamos casi en el parque, así que aparqué.- Vamos, abajo. Cierra los ojos.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y cerré los ojos- Eres mi perro guía -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Vale... -le di las manos y le fui guiando hasta el parque. Una vez allí, le llevé al banco donde siempre se sentaba mi abuela.- Mira, abre los ojos... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Miré alrededor- Qué bonito. No conocía este parque... -realmente me parecía precioso.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Aquí es donde me crié. Venía a diario. Sally se sentaba en este banco y me veía jugar...

 **Tom:** Lo que daría por poder verte de pequeño jugando... Ahora con tu altura no pegas mucho en la caja de arena... Pero de pequeño tenías que ser adorable... Me consuela que al menos voy a poder ver a Sara jugar aquí...

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- En casa hay vídeos, que grababa ella... Algún día si quieres los vemos. -Suspiré sonriendo con tristeza.- Hay uno incluso del día que murió... Quise utilizarlo en el juicio, pero no quisieron escucharme.

 **Tom:** Me puse serio- Oye, Bill... -me miró.

-¿Jugamos? -me miró sin entender.

-Vamos, quiero ir a los columpios contigo, tirarnos por el tobogán, hacer castillos de arena, dar vueltas en las cosas que giran y lanzarnos tierra -le dije punzándole- Como si fuéramos críos, va...

 **Bill:** No pude evitar sonreír.- Me parece fantástico, Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿A que no me pillas? -me eché a correr.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero bueno! -me reí y salí corriendo detrás de él. Le atrapé porque la herida no le dejaba correr mucho.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me tiré encima de él. Caímos al suelo y empezamos a hacer la croqueta y a tirarnos tierra por todos los lados.

 **Bill:** Acabó encima de mí, aplastándome. Los dos reíamos sin parar y jadeábamos. Alcé la cabeza y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y me aparté sonriendo. Cuando nos separamos, me subí a lo que daba vueltas- Bill, gírame -le dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Asentí sonriendo e hice lo que me pedía. Por un momento, me sentí otra vez un crío; tranquilo, divirtiéndome, solo preocupado por no mancharme mucho... No le dije nada, pero estaba muy agradecido con Tom por darme un momento así.

 **Tom:** Cuando paró estaba despollado y me daba todo vueltas. Me caí al suelo de culo- Ahora tú -dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** ¡Vale! -dije muy contento y me agarré con fuerza. Era un patoso, y más de una vez me había caído.

 **Tom:** Empecé a dar vueltas hasta que Bill me gritó como un loco que frenara. Le frené despollado.

 **Bill:** Uuh, qué mareo... -dije un poco revuelto y todo. Desde luego, Tom a veces era un bestia....

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y le besé el cuello para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y poco a poco, me sentí mejor.- ¿Dónde vamos ahora? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Tobogán? -dije como si fuera un niño.

 **Bill:** ¡Sí! -grité emocionado y fuimos de la mano.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos diez minutos subiendo y deslizándonos hasta que nos fuimos a columpiarnos un rato- ¿A ver quién llega más alto?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Venga, vale. -era obvio que iba a ganar yo, porque pesaba menos y cogía antes la velocidad, pero no le dije nada.

 **Tom:** Me puse a balancearme como un bestia y casi tiro el columpio- Mejor no comprobar quién sube más... -dije parando muerto de risa.

 **Bill:** Sí, mejor. -dije riéndome yo también y empezamos a balancearnos.

 **Tom:** Al final, Bill bostezó. Se estaba cayendo de sueño- Cuando quieras nos vamos -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Pero no quiero irme. -dije con un puchero.

 **Tom:** He dicho que cuando quieras -le dije tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Asentí. La verdad, podría pasar el día entero en el parque. No tenía ganas de irme.

 **Tom:** Ven a mis piernas, enano -le dije parando de balancearme para que viniera.

 **Bill:** Vale... -dije a media voz y me senté con él.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi con un brazo y comencé despacio con el suave vaivén de columpio.

 **Bill:** Me relajé mucho y empecé a adormirlarme.- Tom... Para. Que me duermo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me quedé quieto- ¿Entonces?

 **Bill:** No sé... -dije con sinceridad.

 **Tom:** ¿Nos tumbamos en la hierba? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Vale... -susurré abrazándole fuerte.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos tumbados y se quedó dormido abrazado a mi. Yo me quedé despierto. No me olvidaba que estábamos en la calle al fin y al cabo. Esperé despierto toda la noche hasta que la luz le despertó.


	5. Maquillaje

**Bill:** Abrí los ojos un poco confuso y desorientado.- ¿Dónde estamos? -pregunté sorprendido a Tom.

 **Tom:** En el parque donde jugabas de pequeño -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¡Oh, cielos! -me incorporé.- ¿Me he dormido aquí? ¿Y tú?

 **Tom:** Negué- Parecías tan a gusto que no he querido despertarte.

 **Bill:** Madre mía... -me levanté y le di la mano para que se levantase él.- Vamos a casa, anda.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y me estiré. Le pegué a mi- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le abracé. Fuimos así hasta el coche y le di las llaves, que me las quedé yo.

 **Tom:** ¿No me ibas a llevar a casa? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Cierto... -sonreí. Cogí las llaves otra vez y nos fuimos a casa.

 **Tom:** ¿Has dormido bien? -le pregunté en el copiloto.

 **Bill:** Sí... Y tú vas a dormir ahora. Es una orden.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco- Si...

 **Bill:** No me pongas caras. Quiero que descanses.

 **Tom:** Que si... -me reí.

 **Bill:** Llegamos a casa y entramos abrazados.

 **Tom:** Estaba Sara jugando con Patrick- ¡Papá! -nos gritó y gateó hasta nosotros.

 **Bill:** La cogió Tom y los dos le dimos un beso.

 **Tom:** ¡Bill! ¡Tot! ¡Jugar! -pidió.

 **Bill:** Claro, princesita. -ella chilló muy contenta y fuimos donde estaba Patrick.

 **Tom:** Empezó a coger muñecas y las empezó a golpear contra el suelo muerta de risa.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos jugando con ella a romper las muñecas hasta que se hartó y cogió los bloques de construir.

 **Tom:** En esta casa no ahorramos en muñecas... -dije despollado. Nos repartió bloques y empezamos a construir cosas.

 **Bill:** Cuando terminamos de construir, lanzó una muñeca contra cada construcción, muy contenta por cómo se rompían.

 **Tom:** A mi me hacía demasiada gracia verla destrozando cosas como para no reírme- Princesa, tu afán destructivo es peligroso -se rió.

 **Bill:** Se cansó de destruir y se sentó en mis piernas. -¿Cantas?

 **Tom:** Bill se puso a cantarla y se acurrucó en él.

 **Bill:** Estuve cantando hasta que se durmió.- Menos mal... Lleva desde las seis en pie. -se quejó Patrick.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Es un terremoto -dije tumbándome en su oso y tumbándola al lado mío.

 **Bill:** Descansad un poco. -le susurré a Tom al oído y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié cerrando los ojos. Dormí un par de horas. Cuando Sara se despertó con hambre me empezó a punzar el moflete para que me despertara.

 **Bill:** Me fui a la cocina a preparar algo para la niña y para nosotros, y no me di cuenta de que pasaba la mañana.

 **Tom:** Bostecé algo descansado. Aunque seguía con sueño, aguantaba hasta la noche de sobra. Llevé a la niña a la cocina en brazos y se quedó embelesada mirando a Bill cocinar.

 **Bill:** Me giré al sentirme observado y vi a Tom con Sara.- ¿Lleváis mucho despiertos?

 **Tom:** No, esta enana se ha dedicado a punzarme hasta que me he despertado -dije punzándole yo la tripa.

 **Bill:** No jodas... -hice una mueca.- Si llego a saberlo, la hubiera detenido.

 **Tom:** Da igual... Pero tú, enana, me acordaré de esto el día que nos pidas permiso para ir a una fiesta -la miré "mal".

 **Bill:** Vio su mala cara y se puso a hacerle pucheritos.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Era broma... Bueno, no tanto -dije despollado.

 **Bill:** Ella sonrió al verle reírse y le besó la mejilla, contenta.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué es lo que cocinas? Huele muy bien -le dije a Bill.

 **Bill:** Filetes para nosotros y sopa para Sara. -dije sin dejar de preparar cosas.

 **Tom:** Qué hambre. Si no acabas rápido te como a ti -"advertí".

 **Bill:** Ni se te ocurra. Que si no te castigo, eh... -le amenacé.

 **Tom:** Sara gateó hasta la puerta. -le abracé por detrás a Bill y le empecé a morder el cuello- Pues castígame...

 **Bill:** Luego. Primero hay que comer.

 **Tom:** Pero te voy a comer a ti. Ya te lo he dicho -dije sin dejar de morder.

 **Bill:** Tom, obedece y para. Luego me comes a mí. -dije intentando sonar serio.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Ya te he dicho que tendrás que castigarme. Estoy desobediente.

 **Bill:** El castigo es no follar. -expliqué con calma, sin mirarle.

 **Tom:** Jo... Aburrido -me aparté y me senté.

 **Bill:** Aburrido, no. Hambriento. -repliqué y me senté con la comida lista. Cogí a Sara para darle de comer a ella también.

 **Tom:** Déjame que le doy yo de comer -la fui a coger.

 **Bill:** Se la di un poco triste, pero sin decir nada. Quería darle yo de comer, pero si el también quería... Ya otro día. Me puse a pensar en un buen castigo mientras comía.

 **Tom:** Me había picado porque me había dicho que no. Y lo peor es que seguía queriendo follar. Le di de comer a Sara haciendo el tonto con ella.

 **Bill:** Terminé de comer en silencio, ajeno a las risas de Tom y Sara. ¿Por qué me quitaba a la niña? ¡Era mía también! Joder, ¿se habría enfadado por querer esperar un poquito antes de follar?

 **Tom:** Estaba jugando con Sara mientras comíamos. Hacía mogollón de días que no le daba de comer y tenía ganas de darle de comer y de jugar un poco con ella. Cuando acabó de comer, se volvió a quedar dormida y la llevé a la cuna. Bajé. Seguía picado.

 **Bill:** ¿Vas a seguir enfadado, o vas a venir a estar conmigo? -pregunté entre enfadado y dolido. A la mierda el plan de vestirle de gato.

 **Tom:** No estoy enfadado. Estoy picado -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Bill:** Joder, solo te he pedido que esperaras a después de comer. Claro que iba a follar contigo, ¡pero tenía hambre!

 **Tom:** No te ofendas tanto, que si alguna vez he dicho que esperaras te has ofendido más que yo...

 **Bill:** Mentira. -dije indignado.- ¿Y la niña?

 **Tom:** Me quedé callado. Cierto era que no podíamos hacerlo sin haberle dado la comida a la niña.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué me la has quitado? -pregunté mucho más dolido.

 **Tom:** Porque quería darle de comer. Hacía muchos días que no lo hacía y me apetecía. No te la he quitado porque estuviera enfadado. Nunca haría eso. Si tanta ilusión te hacía, habérmelo dicho y no la hubiera cogido. Además no estoy enfadado, solo picado. Ya te lo he dicho...

 **Bill:** Ya... -asentí suspirando. Joder... ¿No nos iba a ir bien ningún día?

 **Tom:** Bffff -suspiré sentándome- Puta mierda de vida. Joder, me he sentido rechazado, entiende que me haya picado -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Solo te he pedido que esperases un poco, joder. ¿Pretendías que dejase a la niña sin comer o algo?

 **Tom:** No, no he pensado en eso. Tenía toda la sangre en la polla. Y no me jodas, que si alguna vez te he dicho que esperaras, me has mandado a la mierda.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me senté en el sofá. Estaba muy agobiado.

 **Tom:** Miré hacia arriba suspirando- Lo siento -le dije mirándole.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Yo también... Anda, ven a abrazarme un poco.

 **Tom:** Me senté con él y le abracé- Me he puesto gilipollas por una tontada. Pero te juro que no te he quitado a la niña porque estuviera gilipollas, de verdad quería estar con ella. Lo siento.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... -susurré. Le abracé fuerte, intentando animarnos a los dos.

 **Tom:** Me merezco quedarme a dos velas -le dije medio riéndome- Pero no me vas a hacer eso... ¿Verdad? -en realidad me daba igual follar o no, pero quería quitar tensión al asunto. Seguramente si hubiera querido follar, no hubiera hecho ese comentario.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No, mi amor. -le besé.- Pero voy a castigarte por desobediente.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad? -fingí sorpresa- ¿Y qué me vas a hacer? -me relamí.

 **Bill:** Le até las manos a la espalda.- Disfruta de las vistas... -me desnudé para él.

 **Tom:** Me relamí viéndole y en seguida se me puso muy dura.

 **Bill:** Una vez estuve desnudo, me senté en frente de él, con las piernas muy abiertas. Bajo su atenta mirada, lamí mi mano y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Joder -intenté tocarme pero el roce de las cuerdas me recordó que no podía.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio inferior y seguí con mi tarea. Se iba a enterar.

 **Tom:** Bill... Tocame -pedí- O suéltame.

 **Bill:** Me incliné hacia su oído.- No puedo, esclavo... Estás castigado. ¿No lo recuerdas?

 **Tom:** Joder... Por favor -dije desesperado. Cuando le había provocado, lo último que pretendía era esto.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Si consigues no correrte antes que yo, puede que me lo piense. -rocé la punta de su polla con los dedos y volví a mi tarea.

 **Tom:** Respiré hondo sin dejar de relamerme concentrado en que mi polla no chorreara solo de la excitación. Pensaba que iba a ser imposible, pero seguramente el verme así también era muy excitante para él. Y encima él se estaba tocando. Reventó salpicando mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Le limpié con dos dedos y los puse en su boca.- Chupa, esclavo.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y le lamí los dedos como si fueran su polla.

 **Bill:** Saqué los dedos cuando estuvieron limpios y empecé a masturbarle.- Sólo por esta vez. La próxima, no te corres.

 **Tom:** Gemí y justo entraron a casa Patrick y Mariah hablando animadamente... Sus caras fueron demasiado épicas. Yo de rodillas, maniatado y lleno de semen y Bill machacándomela.

 **Bill:** Me quedé muy pillado, sin atreverme ni a moverme. Se fueron corriendo, muy avergonzados. Yo quería morirme de la vergüenza.

 **Tom:** Pero acaba -le pedí desesperado. Ya que me quería morir, al menos que valiera la pena.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y seguí tocándole.

 **Tom:** Dios... -eché la cabeza hacia atrás pero cuando estaba a punto de correrme paró y sonrió con malicia.

 **Bill:** Suplica. -dije con voz de malo. Sentí su polla un poco más dura y alcé una ceja, un poco flipado.

 **Tom:** Por favor, Bill. No me dejes así.

 **Bill:** No soy Bill... Pídemelo bien...

 **Tom:** Por favor, amo. Te lo suplico.

 **Bill:** Fingí pensármelo y al final, seguí.

 **Tom:** No tardé demasiado en correrme. Me quedé jadeando, pero la mirada de fiera de Bill me decía que esto no quedaba así.

 **Bill:** Me había vuelto a excitar. Le hice arrodillarse ante mí.- Cómeme la polla, esclavo.

 **Tom:** Hice lo que me pedía y volví a excitarme yo también.

 **Bill:** Estuvo chupando hasta que le ordené que parase. -sube al sofá y ábrete de piernas.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y salió del salón. Iba a traer algo fijo y no sabía el qué, pero estaba ansioso por comprobarlo.

 **Bill:** Fui a por lubricante y un vibrador. Volví con ello escondido y empecé a masturbarle.- No vale mirar... -me llené los dedos de lubricante.

 **Tom:** Cerré los ojos con fuerza y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo.

 **Bill:** Empecé a lamer y besar su cuello.

 **Tom:** Me agarró del pelo y me hizo echar aún más atrás la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Seguí atacando su cuello mientras le dilataba. No iba a arriesgarme esta vez.

 **Tom:** Me retorcí de placer. Me estaba dejando todo el cuello lleno de marcas y no dejaba de meter y de sacar sus dedos de mi. Empecé a gritar.

 **Bill:** Cuando le oí gritar, di por hecho que ya estaba listo, y saqué los dedos. Me olvidé por completo del vibrador y le follé fuerte.

 **Tom:** Grité de gusto y me impulsé para que fuera más fuerte.

 **Bill:** Aumenté la velocidad mientras le acariciaba por todas partes.

 **Tom:** Tócame -pedí. Seguía atado.

 **Bill:** Le solté las manos.- Tócate tú... Quiero verte.

 **Tom:** Sí, amo -respondí gimiendo y me puse a masturbarme.

 **Bill:** Le follé más fuerte al ver cómo se tocaba. Era de lo más excitante.

 **Tom:** Me corrí cuando llegó hasta el fondo y se corrió él cuando apreté el culo. Caí hacia delante jadeando. Me masajeé las muñecas. Vi a Bill jadeando y sudando. Quería más...- ¿Sabes, amo? Creo que me deberías castigar más. No estoy seguro de haber aprendido la lección -dije otra vez excitado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Tendrás que esperar. No todos somos Sexgotts con una devastadora capacidad sexual.

 **Tom:** Pero alguno se acerca mucho -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y no le respondí nada.

 **Tom:** Le agarré y le hice tumbarse encima mío. Le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Quién te ha mandado tomar la iniciativa, eh?

 **Tom:** Ya te he dicho que no estaba seguro de haber aprendido la lección -le dije contra sus labios y seguí besando.

 **Bill:** Me reí. Con disimulo, me hice hueco entre sus piernas y volví a penetrarle a lo bruto.

 **Tom:** Aaah -grité sin esperármelo. Bill me estaba clavando las uñas y dejando marca.

 **Bill:** Le clavé las uñas sin ser realmente consciente de ello. Le besé de forma dominante.

 **Tom:** Salió de mi y me giró como un bestia para ponerme a cuatro patas.

 **Bill:** Volví a penetrar y también empecé a tocarle. Empecé a susurrarle guarradas como lo estrecho que era y las ganas que tenía de correrme en su boca.

 **Tom:** Noté a Bill abrirme las piernas a lo bestia todavía más y azotarme el culo con la mano.

 **Bill:** Seguí diciéndole guarrerías mientras le follaba sin piedad. Me encantaba...

 **Tom:** Me estaba poniendo burrísimo. Se corrió dentro de mi. Noté su semen llenar mi interior y me corrí yo también manchando todo el sofá.

 **Bill:** ¿Has aprendido ya la lección? -le pregunté sin salir aún de él.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Sí, amo -dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Salí de su cuerpo con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Voy a... Vestirme -dije incorporándome. Pero Bill negó sonriendo de lado como esperando que dijera algo más. Me reí averiguando sus intenciones- ¿Me dejas vestirme, amo?

 **Bill:** No. Hoy voy a disfrutar del todo de las vistas.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pues entonces avisa a Mariah para que se quede con Sara o... Mierda -me tapé corriendo al verla entrar gateando.

 **Bill:** Me puse el bóxer corriendo. -Pero niña, no se bajan las escaleras. -dije preocupado. Ella se reía como si nada.- Sube arriba, voy a llamar a Mariah.

 **Tom:** Siii, yaya prometió parque hoy -dijo riendo.

-Me parece genial, pero corre, sube y elige qué juguete te llevas -le dije tapándome con el cojín.

-Menos mal que no ha bajado cuando estaba a cuatro patas ni cuando estaba atado -suspiré de alivio- Esta niña es Spiderman.

 **Bill:** Vamos a poner una puerta o algo en las escaleras, para que no pueda subir o bajar. -hablé con Mariah y dijo que en seguida llegaba a por ella.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Mañana mismo la compramos y la pongo. ¿Me vas a obligar también a hacer bricolaje desnudo? -le dije medio riéndome, pero por su cara parecía que le di ideas... Me puse el pantalón para que Mariah no me viera en pelotas... Otra vez. Y justo llamó a la puerta. Estaba muy avergonzada y despollada a la vez.

-Siento haberos pillado... Ya sabes... -dijo aguantándose la risa.

-Ya... No importa... -cogió a la niña que se abrazó a ella.

-Ya os dejo... A lo vuestro. Pero mejor dejamos los besos y eso para mañana -soltó una risita y se fue. Cerré la puerta y Bill llegó por detrás y me bajó los pantalones.

 **Bill:** Así... -susurré con tono guarro.- Tráeme la merienda, esclavo. -le besé el cuello y me tiré en el sofá de cualquier manera.

 **Tom:** Me reí negando con la cabeza y me saqué los pantalones de los tobillos para poder andar mejor y me fui a por la merienda. Cuando salí con las cosas dije- Creo que eres más cabrón que yo cuando ganas apuestas... Pero me estás dando una de ideas para cuando pierdas tú... -le dije sentándome con él.

 **Bill:** Oye, soy un gran amo. Te he dejado correrte tres veces y te he dado un gran espectáculo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Y me haces ir desnudo por la casa... Y comer de pie... ¡Y pagar en el restaurante! -fingí escandalizarme por esto último y le abracé por detrás besándole el cuello- Aunque como ya te he dicho, no tengo queja. Pero que no tenga queja no significa que no me estés dando muchas ideas para la próxima vez. Y se me han pasado por la cabeza cosas que a ti no -le seguí besando.

 **Bill:** No amenaces, esclavo. Recuerda que te quedan cinco días de ser mío, y no sabes qué he pensado hacer.

 **Tom:** No amenazo... Sabes que te encantará, amo... -sonreí de lado- Pero estoy deseando saberlo... -Llegaron Patrick y Anna. Patrick tenía el cuello lleno de chupetones y se le notaba adolorido, pero contento- Hermanita, eres una bestia -me reí- ¿Qué haces desnudo? -preguntó ella- Bill no me deja vestirme -le expliqué encogiéndome de hombros sin pizca de vergüenza.

 **Bill:** Los dos desviaron la vista a la polla de Tom.- Eh. Le miráis a la cara. La polla de mi esclavo solo la miro yo.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Pero tu esclavo es él, no nosotros. No tenemos porqué seguir tus órdenes -Anna le sacó la lengua y se sentaron los dos en el otro sofá como si nada.

 **Bill:** Pues se la tapo. -me senté en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Fijé mi atención en la tele, ajeno a sus chorradas y me comí mi merienda. Tenía curiosidad por qué habría hecho Anna a Patrick para que estuviera así. Luego preguntaba...

 **Bill:** Estuvimos merendando con calma, absortos con la tele.- Ve a vestirte si quieres, amor. -le dije a Tom un rato después.

 **Tom:** Me da pereza subir. Ya luego... -se rió.

 **Bill:** Pues no te quejes si me dan ganas de follarte al verte así... -le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo, lo último de lo que me darán ganas es de quejarme -le respondí.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Y de follar?

 **Tom:** De eso... Siempre que pueda empalmarme habrá ganas -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Volví a reírme y bajé la mano hasta su polla.- Si te empalmas, nos divertiremos un ratito.

 **Tom:** Gemí levemente con su roce y empecé a ponerme duro.

 **Bill:** Vaya... Alguien tiene ganas de fiesta, eh... -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Yo siempre... -respondí ronco de excitación.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Mira, la mía dice hola. -puse su mano en mi creciente erección.

 **Tom:** Pues habrá que saludarla... -me relamí. Patrick y Anna seguían en el asiento de al lado y yo desnudo. Pero eso no fue un impedimento para comerle la polla por sorpresa.

 **Bill:** Anna y Patrick no se habían enterado de nada, pero seguro que nos miraron luego. Con el grito que di cuando Tom se metió mi polla en la boca... Y es que joder, qué boca.

 **Tom:** Seguí a lo mío concentrado.

 **Bill:** Me mordí los labios, muerto de gusto y le agarré del pelo (sin fuerza) para imponer el ritmo que quería.

 **Tom:** Seguí el ritmo impuesto, pero cuando estaba a punto de reventar, me hizo sacármela de la boca.

 **Bill:** Se la sacó y le puse la cara perdida de semen.- Ahora entiendo que te guste hacerlo -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me limpié la cara. Anna y Patrick nos ignoraban a su puta bola- ¿He sido bueno, amo? -pregunté con fingida inocencia.

 **Bill:** Asentí desmesuradamente.- Te voy a premiar. Siéntate. -me hizo caso y empecé a comerle la polla.

 **Tom:** Grité muerto de placer y me abrí más de piernas para que se acomodara mejor.

 **Bill:** Seguí chupando con esmero y le metí los dedos. Ya no me daba para follármelo, pero sabía que le iba a gustar.

 **Tom:** Poco más tardé en correrme por lo que me estaba haciendo. Me quedé jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me tragué su semen y me senté en sus piernas.- ¿He sido un buen amo?.

 **Tom:** Asentí- El mejor... -dije aún sin respirar bien.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me alegro. -me bajé de sus piernas y me apoyé en su pecho para que descansase.

 **Tom:** Eeeh, pero no te vayas -me quejé. Su sitio seguían siendo mis piernas.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y volví a sus piernas.- ¿Así bien, niño quejica?

 **Tom:** Sí -sonreí triunfal.

 **Bill:** Le besé y me quedé abrazándole, relajado.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormido encima mío. Yo también estaba bastante cansado. Nos subí a la cama y le puse bien el pijama y yo me fui un momento a duchar. Volví a tumbarme tras la ducha, tapado sólo con la toalla y me quedé también dormido. Me despertó el teléfono de Bill. Bill estaba medio dormido y me lo tendió para que lo cogiera yo- Bill, soy Georg, que nuestra apuesta ya ha acabado, pero como a vosotros os quedan varios días, si queréis que nos quedamos a Sara para que aproveches... 

-Soy Tom. 

-Mierda... Pues pásame a Bill. 

-Bill... Es Georg. Es para ti -le di el teléfono.

 **Bill:** Dime... -dije medio dormido aún.- Que si quieres que nos quedemos a la niña hasta que vuestra apuesta acabe.

-Vale... Pero traedla aunque sea un ratito por la tarde, para verla y eso. 

-Va, pues era eso. 

-Gracias, capullo. Hasta luego. -colgué.

 **Tom:** No me enteré de lo que Bill dijo porque me volví a quedar dormido un rato más.

 **Bill:** Me dormí otra vez cuando colgué y no me desperté hasta mediodía.

 **Tom:** Me estiré y vi a Bill despierto- Hola -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Buenos días... ¿has dormido bien?

 **Tom:** Tenía ganas -admití- No me quise dormir en el parque para velarte...

 **Bill:** Podríamos habernos turnado y descansar... -susurré culpable.

 **Tom:** No te sientas culpable. Podría haberte despertado, o podría haberte llevado a casa, ponerte el pijama y llevarte a la cama sin despertarte... Pero quería que durmieras ahí y que durmieras bien. No quería llevarte a casa con lo feliz que habías estado ahí un rato antes. Ni despertarte.

 **Bill:** Pero tú no dormiste por mi culpa. -susurré sin sentirme bien aún.

 **Tom:** Yo no dormí porque decidí no dormir. Tú no sabias que no estaba dormido. Y sólo fue una noche sin dormir. He tenido muchas más en mi vida. Y créeme, que pasar una noche sin dormir abrazado a ti es la mejor forma de pasar una noche sin dormir que se me ocurre -le dije en serio.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le besé.- ¿Me traes el desayuno a la cama, esclavo?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Necesitaré otro beso para tener energía suficiente y no desfallecer por el camino -mentí descaradamente.

 **Bill:** Me reí como un crío y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Ahora ya puedo cumplir con mi deber -bromeé y me levanté. Se me desenganchó la toalla y fui a por calzoncillos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé mirando su culo con cara de atontado, y me acurruqué a esperarle.

 **Tom:** Me puse la parte de abajo del pijama y bajé sin camiseta abajo a hacer el desayuno. Se me desencajó la mandíbula al ver a Anna con una fusta vestida de cuero. Me guiñó un ojo y en cuanto reaccioné, me fui a la cocina. Joder con mi hermanita... Hice el desayuno y subí el mío y el de Bill arriba.

 **Bill:** Sonreí cuando le vi aparecer con la bandeja.- Hola, amor... Ven, siéntate conmigo.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso sonriéndole- Si supieras la estampa que me he encontrado abajo en el sofá...

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te has encontrado? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** A Anna y Patrick follando. Pero tenías que haberles visto... Anna iba vestida como en una película porno... Y Patrick... No acaba la apuesta entero... La acaba, pero en el hospital... Joder con mi hermana...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Ya me ha quitado Anna la idea... -inventé a ver qué decía.

 **Tom:** Me quedé pillado. No supe qué responder. Madre mía, como se aliaran estos dos... No sé si me daba más morbo o miedo.

 **Bill:** Le miré intentando no reírme. Su cara había sido épica.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Pues no sé... -respondí y me llené la boca de bacon para no tener que responder.

 **Bill:** No pude más y me eché a reír.

 **Tom:** De qfe te dies -le pregunté con la boca llena.

 **Bill:** De tu cara de cachondo asustado. Luego hablaré con Anna...

 **Tom:** Creó que si mi cara de antes era de cachondo asustado, la de ahora no sé cómo sería.

 **Bill:** Me despollé de su cara todo lo posible y más.

 **Tom:** Oye, yo no quiero saber nada de vuestras chorradas -dije medio picado- Me voy a comprar la verja para que Sara no baje las escaleras -dije levantándome. Bill seguía despollado.

 **Bill:** Oye, ven aquí. -le dije cuando conseguí no reírme más.

 **Tom:** No, que tengo que comprar la verja de Sara //O meter la cabeza en el horno//.

 **Bill:** ¿Y te vas a ir sin darme un beso de despedida? -dije haciendo pucheros.

 **Tom:** Vale... -volví y le di un beso. Cuando nos separamos, abrí el armario y me fui a vestir.

 **Bill:** Cuando vuelvas y pongas la verja, te daré tus tareas para hoy.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja pero no respondí. Me fui a por la verja y llegué a casa una hora más tarde. La verja medía como metro y medio.

 **Bill:** ¿Necesitas ayuda? -me había puesto un chándal viejo por si necesitaba que le echase una mano.

 **Tom:** No, ya puedo yo -dije sonriéndole y yendo a por el taladro y a por los tornillos y los tacos. Si algo no me gustaba es que cuando estaba haciendo bricolaje me hablara alguien. La vez que montamos el cuarto de Anna en la casa anterior fue la excepción a la regla.

-Esto... Bill -dijo Patrick.

-No es recomendable hablar a Tom cuando está haciendo bricolaje... La última vez me taladró la mano -dijo enseñándole la cicatriz.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos totalmente flipado y me fui al salón. Mejor no tentar a la suerte...

 **Tom:** Acabé de ponerla en un momento y bajé- Ya está. Perfecta.

 **Bill:** ¿No sería buena idea poner otra aquí abajo? -pregunté curioso.

 **Tom:** Me quedé con cara de gilipollas- Ahora vuelvo -fui a por otra valla, pero esta vez tardé menos. La puse y guardé todo.

 **Bill:** Ven aquí, esclavo... -le besé en cuanto estuvo a mi lado.- Hoy te toca fregar... Desnudo.

 **Tom:** ¿¡Fregar!? -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su indignación.- No, era broma... Solo vas a tener que cocinar y darme de comer.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté para hacer la comida. Hice la comida y salí al salón. Acabé de comer y me estiré y empecé a hacer cosquillas a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me aparté entre risas. Quería comer.

 **Tom:** No le dejé apartarse. Siguió retorciéndose.

 **Bill:** Al final, me hice con él y le obligué a parar.

 **Tom:** Me despollé al verle jadear.

 **Bill:** Come y pórtate bien, o te quedas sin follar.

 **Tom:** Soy bueno, en serio -puse cara de buena gente.

 **Bill:** Pues come. -exigí medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Voy, voy... No me metas prisa -dije aguantándome la risa.

 **Bill:** Te meto prisa si quiero, que por eso soy tu amo. -me puse "chulo".

 **Tom:** Le saqué la lengua y me puse a comer.

 **Bill:** Me comí todo muy deprisa y me tumbé a ver la tele.

 **Tom:** Se apoyó en mi y me quedé dormido en seguida.

 **Bill:** Me dormí yo también sin darme cuenta.

 **Tom:** Me desperté sobresaltado por una hostia y me di cuenta que Bill estaba dormido muy agitado repartiendo hostias al aire- Eh, enano -le agité un poco para despertarle.

 **Bill:** Estaba soñando con Kevin, y que me pegaba con él, cuando Tom me despertó.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté. Bill me miró horrorizado. Me toqué la cara y me sangraba la nariz- Tranquilo. ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Sin responderle, fui corriendo a por el botiquín. Joder...

 **Tom:** Bill, espera. ¿Estás bien o no? -le dije corriendo para alcanzarle.

 **Bill:** Sí, pero soy un puto bestia y tengo que curarte. -repliqué con los ojos un poco llorosos.

 **Tom:** Que no, que estoy bien. Sólo ha sido un golpe sin querer y un poco de sangre. Nada más. No me has hecho ninguna herida. Sólo ha sido un golpe.

 **Bill:** Pero tengo que cortar la hemorragia... -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco y me senté para no discutir- ¿Qué soñabas? Estabas muy agitado y repartiendo hostias al aire.

 **Bill:** Me estaba pegando con Kevin. -expliqué mientras le curaba con cuidado.

 **Tom:** ¿Es que te ha vuelto a molestar? Porque le taladro el oído al gilipollas.

 **Bill:** No, no... Solo ha sido un mal sueño. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Pues ya ha terminado... -le acaricié. Él me acabó de curar y me dio un beso.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... -dije muy arrepentido. No quería hacerle daño...

 **Tom:** No ha sido tu culpa. Sólo ha sido un mal sueño -le sonreí- Quiero decir... ¡No! Me debes un polvo -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me lo debes tú, que eres mi esclavo.

 **Tom:** Touché... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -pregunté deseando aparcar el tema del puñetazo.

 **Bill:** ¿Mi polvo? -pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí yo también de lado y me lancé a su boca.

 **Bill:** Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y pegué su cuerpo al mío.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y los llevé hasta la cama.

 **Bill:** Cayó encima de mí sin romper el beso y empezamos a desnudarnos.

 **Tom:** Yo le quité la ropa y él me la quitó a mi y acaricié su cuerpo de arriba a abajo mientras besaba, lamía y mordía sus labios.

 **Bill:** Me abrí mucho de piernas y moví la cadera, haciendo que nuestras erecciones se rozasen.

 **Tom:** Gemí y ayudé a que se produjera el roce colando una mano por debajo de su culo.

 **Bill:** Aaah... -gemí y le besé con más ansias.- Tom... Quiero que me folles...

 **Tom:** Le empecé a meter los dedos notando cómo se retorcía debajo mío. Cuando estuvo listo, le follé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y me dejé follar, gimiendo y gritando de puro gusto.

 **Tom:** Ataqué su cuello. Hacía tiempo que no le follaba tan fuerte. Al acabar, le había dejado hasta temblando.

 **Bill:** Te ordeno... Follarme así... Más veces... -dije jadeando cuando salió de mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Las que quieras, amo -le besé otra vez y me tumbé a su lado, abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Cuando me empalme otra vez. -quería que sonara a orden, pero sonó a súplica.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Claro... Aunque creo que hasta dentro de un rato no puedes ni de coña -se le veía reventado.

 **Bill:** Cogí su mano y la bajé a mi polla, que estaba empezando a alzarse.

 **Tom:** Increíble... -me reí y me volví a subir encima- Amo... Si te das la vuelta... Será mucho más fácil -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Jadeé por lo excitante que había sonado eso y le hice caso.

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos y como seguía dilatado, le follé como antes.

 **Bill:** Chillé y alcé el culo para que llegase más dentro. Me estaba matando de placer.

 **Tom:** Le apreté las caderas con fuerza y embestí con toda la fuerza con la que pude. Bill no aguantó más y reventó.

 **Bill:** Tom embistió un par de veces más y se corrió en mi interior.

 **Tom:** Salí de él con cuidado. Le había dejado otra vez temblando- Como me vuelvas a ordenar follarte así otra vez hoy, creo que te quedas cojo una semana -dije divertido.

 **Bill:** Habrá merecido la pena. -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Ya... -le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Hazme un masaje, porfa... -pedí relajadísimo.

 **Tom:** Cogí el lubricante (deberíamos comprar aceite de masajes) y me senté en su culo para hacerle el masaje.

 **Bill:** Me quedé dormido en algún momento del masaje.

 **Tom:** Le limpié el lubricante y me bajé un rato a ver la tele porque no tenía nada de sueño.

 **Bill:** Desperté casi a la hora de la cena, muerto de sueño.

 **Tom:** Patrick había hecho la cena por orden de Anna. Justo cuando Bill bajó, él estaba poniendo la mesa. Puso un plato también para Bill y nos sentamos todos.

 **Tom:** Yo la verdad que estaba mirando al plato porque estaba de mal humor por culpa del gilipollas de Georg (habíamos estado yendo a extorsionar los comercios de los altos y acabé a hostias con él porque no dejaba de vacilarme). Bill no se había dado cuenta de que estaba lleno de heridas y moratones pero no iba a tardar mucho ni de coña.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de que Tom estaba muy callado. Me giré y le vi con la cabeza muy gacha.- Amor... ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Tom:** Levanté la cara- Nada... Me he peleado con Georg porque es gilipollas y estoy de mala hostia por su culpa. Pero que se joda, que si yo tengo la cara como un cuadro, le tenías que haber visto a él. Y porque Gustav nos ha separado...

 **Bill:** Solté el tenedor y fui a por el botiquín. En algunas heridas incluso se veía el pus.

 **Tom:** Dejé de comer y me dejé curar por no discutir.

 **Bill:** Le curé y luego me volví a sentar para cenar.

 **Tom:** Seguí cenando sin abrir la boca ni levantar la vista del plato. Anna y Patrick intentaban sacarme algo más que monosílabos, pero estaba muy cabreado.

 **Bill:** Tu amo te ordena sonreír... O si no, no habrá polvazo de "llevo sin verte toda la tarde". -le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** No pude evitar reírme ante lo que me dijo, pero no fue obligado, me salió de verdad- Enano... Siempre sabes sacarme una sonrisa.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Es parte de ser tu marido.

 **Tom:** Le apreté la mano y acabé de comer más animado. Al final, acabé integrándome en la conversación.

 **Bill:** Dejamos los platos ahí por orden de Anna, y yo me llevé a Tom de la mano al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Abracé a Bill y le besé pegándole a mi.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y fuimos poco a poco a la cama. Quería que volviera a follarme como por la mañana, pero no me atrevía a pedírselo...

 **Tom:** Le di la vuelta y caí encima suyo. Le saqué la camiseta y le devoré el cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé hacer. Me volvía loco que anduviera justo en mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Bajé por su pecho y le quité el pantalón con brusquedad. Le metí los dedos a lo bruto. Estaba bastante bestia tras lo de hoy.

 **Bill:** Me encantó que fuera tan burro. Me traía loco. Abrí mucho las piernas y le dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera.

 **Tom:** Le agarré el culo con saña y azoté con fuerza- Amo... -le dije al oído en tono muy guarro- ¿Me dejas azotarte? -azoté otra vez- Sabes que te gusta...

 **Bill:** Azótame... Y párteme en dos... Es una orden. -estaba muerto del gusto.

 **Tom:** Le follé aún más fuerte si cabe que esta mañana y le empecé a azotar con la mano con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me dejé azotar chillando y gimiendo. Me encantaba que se pusiera así.

 **Tom:** Se empezó a masturbar y llegamos al orgasmo a la vez. Le besé- No sabes lo que me pones y lo que me encantas... -le dije sinceramente y bastante más relajado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le abracé.- Anda, trae algo para limpiarnos, esclavo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y cogí las toallitas de la mesilla. Me puse a limpiarnos.

 **Bill:** Me abrazó cuando terminó y nos quedamos ahí descansando.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú tienes sueño? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** No... Solo estaba aquí, tranquilito. ¿Por qué?

 **Tom:** Ya sé que es verano pero... La noche está fresca y... ¿Te apetecen chocolate con churros? -dije salivando.

 **Bill:** Prefiero chocolate con porra. -repliqué agarrándole el paquete.

 **Tom:** Joder... Me vale -le comí la boca. Me subí encima de él besándole con ansias. Esta vez no era fruto del enfado de esta tarde, sino porque de verdad quería devorarlo entero como si yo fuera un león y él una gacela que intentara huir. Le di la vuelta como un bestia y bajé mordiendo su espalda hasta su culo. Empecé a llenarlo de saliva y a meter y sacar los dedos a lo bruto. Tiré de sus caderas hacia arriba hasta que acabó a cuatro patas y se la empecé a meter a lo bruto otra vez- Joder, princesa... ¿Cómo me puedes gustar tanto, coño? -dije entre jadeos.

 **Bill:** No... No lo sé... -respondí jadeando también. No podía con la excitación, Tom era demasiado bueno en esto...

 **Tom:** Le follé con fuerza hasta que nos corrimos los dos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé ahí tirado, de cualquier manera. Ahora sí que estaba realmente cansado, pero no quería que lo notase.

 **Tom:** Le limpié. Se le notaba reventado. Se quedó dormido mientras le limpiaba. Me dispuse yo también a dormir.

 **Bill:** No me desperté hasta media mañana, pero como estaba muy a gusto, me volví a dormir.

 **Tom:** Me despertó Bill zarandeándome ligeramente- ¿Qué pasa? -grité sobresaltado.

 **Bill:** Pensé que te gustaría estar despierto para esto... -le tenía atado. Yo vestía la escasa ropa de la vez que cumplí su sueño, y Anna iba vestida de cuero. Iba a flipar...

 **Tom:** Coño -dije abriendo los ojos como platos.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio y dejé que Anna empezara como quisiera.

 **Tom:** Anna se subió encima mío y me habló muy cerca de la cara- Quiero que lo digas en alto, hermanito. Eres nuestra perra. ¡Dilo! -me dio un azote con la fusta justo en la polla y grité de la sorpresa.

-Joder... Cerré los ojos con algo de vergüenza por tener que decirlo el alto- Soy... Vuestra... Perra... -se rió.

-Nunca pensé que te fuera a escuchar decir eso... Pero has hecho bien... Lo vas a pasar muy mal... No hay que aumentar tu sufrimiento más de lo necesario -me agarró la polla ya muy erecta y apretó mucho haciéndome gritar.

 **Bill:** Me dio pena que le apretarse de esa forma, pero le dejé hacer. Quería que disfrutasen lo máximo posible.

 **Tom:** Se apartó de mi y le dijo algo al oído a Bill que no entendí. Pero Bill sonrió con malicia asintiendo.

 **Bill:** Vendamos los ojos a Tom y Anna empezó a derretir hielos en los pezones de Tom.

 **Tom:** De repente, noté que cada uno me mordía un pezón con saña. Gemí lastimeramente, pero muy excitado. Oí un vibrador encenderse- ¿Me dejas hacer los honores Billy? -dijo Anna. Me podía imaginar su cara perfectamente, quería dilatarme ella y meterme ella el vibrador. Me quedé flipado.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y asentí. Se me puso como una piedra solo de imaginar a Tom retorciéndose debajo de Anna.

 **Tom:** No oí la respuesta, pero noté los dedos de Anna en mi culo. Eran más pequeños y más finos que los de Bill. Estaba metiendo y sacando con fuerza y yo gemía y me retorcía.

 **Bill:** Me volvió loco verlo, casi tanto como hacerlo. Le tapé la boca a Anna y empecé a hacerle dedos.

 **Tom:** Siguió jugando con sus dedos en mi y yo me estaba volviendo loco. Me metió el vibrador con fuerza encendido pero en una velocidad muy baja... Mi polla necesitaba atención urgentemente, pero no la pedí porque algo me decía que no me la iban a dar aún.

 **Bill:** Empecé a pajearme mientras seguía tocando a Anna. Ella estaba muy entretenida moviendo el vibrador dentro del cuerpo de Tom.

 **Tom:** De repente me quitó la venda y le vi a Bill tocándoles a los dos. Me relamí al ver eso- ¿Te gusta lo que te hago, perra? -dijo Anna con malicia. No me quedó de otra que asentir. De repente, paró dejándome el vibrador dentro- Te he dicho que ibas a sufrir... -se giró hacia Bill y le empezó a tocar ella a él también ignorándome. Les miraba totalmente necesitado.

 **Bill:** Anna y yo nos tocábamos el uno al otro muertos del ansia. No pensábamos hacer caso a Tom a no ser que él nos lo pidiese.

 **Tom:** Hacedme caso -pedí desesperado.

 **Bill:** Nos miramos sonriendo y sin que Tom se lo esperase, me senté en su polla.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gritar hasta que reventé de golpe. Bill no había acabado, así que subió hasta mi boca y se la folló sin piedad. Reventó en mi cara y se alejó relamiéndose sin limpiarme. Me hicieron levantarme, me esposaron a una cadena que colgaba del techo y me dejaron en la cama de rodillas y con las piernas abiertas. Sacaron el vibrador de mi cuerpo- Creo que a esta perra le falta la correa -dijo Anna con malicia.

 **Bill:** No es mala idea... ¿Qué dices, esclavo? ¿Quieres la correa?

 **Tom:** Sí, amo -dije bajando la cabeza muerto de vergüenza.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a su espalda y le puse el collar con la correa.- Abochornado estás muy guapo, Tommy...

 **Tom:** No respondí. Bill se apartó de mi y se pusieron a hablar muy bajo detrás mío sin que pudiera entender qué decían.

 **Bill:** Decidimos azotarle. Cogimos cada uno una fusta y yo volví a acercarme a él.- Cuéntalos en voz alta.

 **Tom:** Aaaah... Uno -grité.

 **Bill:** Le dimos los dos a la vez. A ver qué decía.

 **Tom:** Aaaaah... Joder... ¿Tres? -se despollaron.

 **Bill:** Lo contamos como bueno. Pero solo esta vez, eh... -dijo Anna sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Sin que me lo esperara, me cayó uno en el bajo estómago muy cerca de la polla. Me dejó sin aire- Cuatro... Cinco -dije acto seguido cuando me dieron también en el culo otra vez.

 **Bill:** Seguimos así hasta que de repente gritó y se corrió manchando todo.

 **Tom:** Me masajearon el culo entre los dos y me dieron a la vez un azote con la mano- ¿Te corres porque te azoten, hermanito? -dijo con sorna y me mordió el cuello.

 **Bill:** Se corre porque estoy muy sexy. -dije con cara de chulo.

 **Tom:** Asentí dándole la razón. Anna sonrió con malicia- ¿Te atreves a contradecirme? -me dijo al oído con voz sexy y me apretó la polla haciéndome gritar. Me descolgó del techo y me dejó en la cama boca abajo. Bill me levantó las caderas haciéndome estar a cuatro patas y empezó a meterme los dedos en el culo. Parecía que me iba a follar. Anna cogió una vela, se quitó el tanga de cuero pero se dejó puestas las medias de red. Se sentó con las piernas abiertas justo delante de mi cara- Chupa... -me dijo- Y más te vale hacerlo bien -empecé a comerle el coño y de repente Bill me penetró con fuerza. Me empezó al poco a caer cera en los hombros.

 **Bill:** Estuve tirando cera en sus hombros un rato. Luego olvidé la vela y me centré en follarle tan fuerte que tuvo que dejar de comerle el coño a Anna. Joder, me encantaba follármelo.

 **Tom:** Anna tiró de la correa y me hizo volver a bajar mi cara a su coño para que siguiera comiéndoselo.

 **Bill:** Tom retomó su tarea con Anna y yo aumenté la fuerza de mis embestidas y empecé a darle pequeños pellizquitos en la punta de la polla. Se puso a gritar contra el coño de Anna.

 **Tom:** Reventé y me quedé medio muerto. Anna volvió a tirar de la correa para que acabara y Bill siguió embistiendo hasta que se corrió en mi. Yo no podía ya ni moverme.

 **Bill:** Anna y yo nos corrimos un poco después. Estábamos bastante cansados, así que con cuidado le soltamos. Anna se fue y yo empecé a limpiar y mimar un poco a Tom.

 **Tom:** Estaba tan reventado que no era capaz de articular palabra. Sólo notaba que Bill me abrazaba y me quedé dormido en seguida.

 **Bill:** Le dejé descansando un poco y bajé a comer algo. Estaba muerto de hambre.

 **Tom:** Me desperté sobresaltado por un portazo. Me dolía todo. Era Patrick- ¿Qué haces? -pregunté extrañado.

-Huir de Anna. Es que joder, todo iba bien, incluso teniendo que cumplir la apuesta. Pero es que hay una chica que va detrás mío y me está tocando los cojones. Yo ya no sé en qué idioma decirle que me deje en paz. Pero ayer me llamaron al teléfono y le dije a Anna que lo cogiera porque yo estaba ocupado. La muy hija de puta de la pava, al ver que le contestó Anna, dijo "Hola, cariño, ¿qué tal estás?". Y Anna se puso hecha una fiera y se ha vengado todo lo que ha podido y más. Lo peor es que no me deja explicarme. Tengo conversaciones con la loca del coño esa en facebook en twitter por mensaje privado y en whatsapp en la que le digo que me deje en paz. La tengo bloqueada de todos los lados, pero no sé bloquear llamadas. Tengo mil pruebas que demuestran que no la he engañado. Solo quiero que la loca esa me deje en paz. Y que Anna me escuche. Con su venganza me ha dejado destrozado, estoy planteándome ir al médico y joder, quiero encerrarme en un bunker hasta que acabe la puta semana. Pero a la vez no, porque sé que cuando ella no tenga oportunidad para vengarse más, me dejará y no quiero... -dijo muy angustiado. Me enseñó las conversaciones y vi que decía la verdad.

-Voy a matar a la pava esa, te guste o no. Y no me repliques, que te reviento la cabeza. Te creo porque te conozco, pero por tu bien, no salgas en defensa de la loca esa -negó sollozando- Y respecto a mi hermana... ¿Quieres que hable con ella?  -me moví adolorido y asintió llorando más- Va, anda, no llores. Quédate aquí y ahora vuelvo -me vestí y bajé. Le pregunté a Anna que donde estaba Bill y me dijo que se había ido a ver a Sara y que le había dicho que cuando me despertara fuera- Ahora iré. Tengo que hablar antes contigo.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó preocupada.

-Que deberías escuchar a Patrick. La pava esa le está acosando. Patrick la tiene bloqueada de todos los lados, pero aun así le sigue llamando. Te habló así porque se dio cuenta de que contestaste tú. Patrick me ha enseñado conversaciones y de todo y la pava esa no deja de molestarle y él en todo momento le ha dicho que le deje en paz. Además, voy a matarla. Deberías escucharle y perdonarle. Quiere ir al médico, le has dejado físicamente destrozado. Y aun así lo está aguantando. ¿Si de verdad no te quisiera, crees que aguantaría todo esto? 

-Eso no es tu problema -se me puso chula.

-Pero es el tuyo. Le quieres. Le estás haciendo daño y él no ha hecho nada de lo que le acusas. Yo le conozco desde hace años, y sé que está diciendo la verdad. Y no solo eso, sino que me ha enseñado pruebas de ello. Si le sigues haciendo daño, no te lo vas a perdonar en la vida. También sé de lo que hablo -había empezado a llorar a mitad de lo que le decía.

-Voy a hablar con él -dijo con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.- Si de verdad tiene pruebas para demostrar que no ha hecho nada, le pediré perdón y acabaré con la apuesta, pero como no me convenza o me parezca que mienta, no respondo de mis actos - asentí y subió corriendo. Cogí mis llaves y me fui a casa de los Gs. Sara chilló de emoción al verme. Me aguanté la mueca de dolor al agacharme a por ella que se me abrazó del cuello sin soltarme.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos jugando con la niña casi toda la tarde, aunque el pobre Tom estaba muerto de dolor. Cuando íbamos a irnos, me miró raro porque no dejaba a la niña con los Gs.- La apuesta ya ha terminado... Venga, vamos a casa. -ya no quería seguir con la apuesta. Prefería que todo fuese normal.

 **Tom:** Asentí- La echaba muchísimo de menos -le cogí la mano y chilló riéndose. Llegamos a casa. No tenía ni idea del panorama que nos encontraríamos.

 **Bill:** Entré a casa y fui directo a la cocina a por un refresco. Anna y Patrick estaban en el salón, pero no les hice mucho caso.

 **Tom:** Estaban llorando abrazados y les dejé solos. Me senté en la cocina sin soltar a Sara.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres? -le pregunté ofreciéndole mi refresco. Ahora que le miraba con detenimiento, me moría de pena... Joder, era un burro.

 **Tom:** Creo que voy a coger otro, porque me apetece uno entero -dije sonriéndole y me levanté a la nevera.

 **Bill:** ¡No, espera! -le hice volver a sentarse y le di yo la lata. No quería que se moviera demasiado.

 **Tom:** Gracias -le dije. Sara me dijo.

\- ¡Papá, cuna! -pidió con mucho sueño.

-¿Ha cenado? -Bill asintió y la cogió para subirla. Bajó en seguida- Oye, ¿estás bien? -le pregunté. Tenía una expresión extraña.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Sí, amor... Estoy perfecto. -le di un suave beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres cenar ya?

 **Tom:** Me apetece mogollón pizza. Voy a llamar. ¿Dónde he puesto el móvil? -dije buscando por mis bolsillos.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si te la hago yo? -pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos con cara de fambroso y asentí desmesuradamente.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le di un besito.- Bueno, pues voy a hacerla.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me levanté como pude para abrazarle por detrás. No quería admitirlo en alto, pero yo también estaba cansado de la apuesta y ahora quería mimos.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a él y empecé a preparar la cena. Quería cenar cuanto antes y que me mimase un poco.

 **Tom:** Dejó la masa reposar la hora que necesitaba y nos fuimos al salón. Anna y Patrick ya habían dejado de llorar y no dejaban de abrazarse. Yo me senté en el sofá. Joder, me habían destrozado entre los dos más que Bill la vez de mi sueño. No me quería quejar porque sabía que Bill se sentiría mal, así que me aguanté.

 **Bill:** Sabía que intentaba disimular el dolor y eso me sentaba fatal. Joder, me sentía un mierdas.

 **Tom:** Eh, enano. Ni se te ocurra rayarte.

 **Bill:** No sé de qué me hablas -respondí aparentando normalidad.

 **Tom:** Ese no se de qué me hablas ha sido tan falso como mis intentos de fingir que no me duele -dije levantando la ceja.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Déjalo estar, anda... No es nada.

 **Tom:** Anda, mímame. Que estoy moñas -admití.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo sin saber muy bien porqué y empecé a besarle y mimarle un ratillo.

 **Tom:** Me dejé mimar y abrazar hasta que estuvo la masa hecha y se tuvo que levantar para acabarlas y meterlas al horno. Me quedé a solas con Patrick y Anna- ¿Vosotros qué? 

-Mejor... -dijo Patrick- Me ha pedido perdón. Hemos llorado y he acordado con Anna que me debe tortitas caseras para desayunar lo que queda de año -me reí y justo llegó Bill.- Y bueno... He pedido hora para ir mañana al médico.

 **Bill:** ¿Tortitas? ¡Yo quiero! -dije con voz de niño sin enterarme muy bien de lo que estaba pasando.- Ya está la cena, amor.

 **Tom:** Hala, pues tortitas para todos -dijo Anna riéndose. Me fui a levantar, pero me tuve que sentar otra vez- ¿Y si cenamos aquí? -propuse.

 **Bill:** Me sentí aún más mierda, pero no dejé que nadie lo viera. Fui a la cocina y cogí las pizzas. No me senté en las piernas de Tom para no hacerle daño.

 **Tom:** Exijo que te sientes en tu sitio -dije señalando mis piernas.

 **Bill:** No, que te hago daño. -repliqué sin mirarle, centrado en la cena.

 **Tom:** Más daño me hace la distancia -dije en plan peliculero.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos al oír las risitas de Anna y Patrick y al final cedí a sentarme en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi y empecé a cenar- Cada día cocinas mejor. Te voy a empezar a explotar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- No me importa cocinar... Me gusta hacerlo.

 **Tom:** A mi me gustas tú -me salió sola la moñada.

 **Bill:** Y a mí tú. -contesté. Me puse muy rojo y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** Anda, poned algo bueno en la tele -dije señalando el mando.

 **Bill:** Pusieron una serie policíaca o algo así. No me enteré porque estaba pensando qué hacer mañana para comer.

 **Tom:** Pero mátalo -grité y Bill se asustó y cayó de culo.

 **Bill:** Se rieron todos de mí, y yo para guardar la poca dignidad que me quedaba, me levanté y me fui a poner el pijama.

 **Tom:** Bajó con el pijama puesto y me aguanté la risa al verle- Ven, amor.

 **Bill:** No. Te vas a la mierda. -me hice una bolita y me tapé con la manta. Estaba muy indignado, no quería que me hablasen ni nada.

 **Tom:** Princesa... No me odies. Si yo te quiero.

 **Bill:** No empieces. -advertí.- Por mucho que me piropees, no voy a ceder. -Anna y Patrick se despollaban.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero cómo no voy a piropearte con lo guapo que estás? Bueno, que eres. Porque estar es pasajero pero ser es permanente...

 **Bill:** ¡Que te calles, que no cuela!

 **Tom:** Jo, eres cruel conmigo. Si soy como... Un peluche psicópata... Soy peligroso pero achuchable. Y sólo quiero que me achuches.

 **Bill:** Me derretía lo que decía, pero no iba a ceder. Me había sentado fatal que él se riese de mí.

 **Tom:** No me ignores. Tú indiferencia se me clava como un puñal.

 **Bill:** Cada vez me costaba más negarme, pero pensaba seguir en mis trece.

 **Tom:** Jo, pues no sabes lo que me apetece hacerte un masaje... Con lo precioso que eres te tengo que tratar... Como a una princesa -le susurré al oído. Los hijos de puta estos seguían despollados y no me ayudaban.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy rojo y me escondí más.- Que no. Hazle un masaje a Anna.

 **Tom:** Pero es que no le quiero hacer un masaje a Anna. A ver, vale que de vez en cuando follemos, pero no deja de ser mi hermana. Tú eres mi princesa. Ganas lo pintes como lo pintes.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. En serio, me derretía, podía conmigo...- Si te digo que sí... ¿te callas?

 **Tom:** No... -dije como si fuera evidente- No voy a dejar de decirte lo que te quiero, lo precioso que eres y lo que te necesito -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Venga, ya vale. Abrázame y punto. -le besé la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y giré la cara para darle un pico a traición.

 **Bill:** ¡Eh! No, no, no. Yo decido dónde te beso. -dije intentando no reírme.

 **Tom:** Ah... No haber dado por acabada las apuesta... Ahora puedo besar a MI marido y MI princesa donde y cuando me de la gana.

 **Bill:** Fui a replicarle, pero me besó y no fui capaz de pensar en mucho más.

 **Tom:** Seguí con el beso pegándole a mi con fuerza haciéndome daño pero sin que me importara. Sólo quería tenerlo cerca.

 **Bill:** Nos movimos al sofá grande, donde quedó tumbado encima de mí.- No seas burro... No quiero que te hagas daño. -susurré cuando vi que ponía muecas de dolor.

 **Tom:** Me moví a una posición más cómoda y le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos moñas hasta que nos dormidos.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al caerme de culo del sofá y me hice más daño que el copón.

 **Bill:** Oí un fuerte golpe y un quejido, y me desperté en seguida.- Mi amor... -me levanté corriendo para ayudarle a levantarse.

 **Tom:** La madre que me parió -dije con voz entrecortada.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien? -pregunté con los ojos un poco aguados. Coño, todo esto era mi culpa...

 **Tom:** Respiré hondo y asentí- Vamos a la cama.

 **Bill:** Le hice apoyarse en mí y le ayudé a subir.- Ahora te voy a curar todos los moratones y las heridas, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asentí sólo por no discutir y esperé.

 **Bill:** Le dejé en la cama y le curé todas las heridas con cuidado. Al terminar, como siempre, le besé las palmas de las manos.- Descansa ahora... -apagué la luz y me tumbé cerca de él para no hacerle daño.

 **Tom:** Me pegué más a él y me dispuse a dormir.

 **Bill:** Nos tapé bien y me dormí casi en seguida, aún muy preocupado por Tom.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al día siguiente. Me dolía todo menos, pero aún dolía. Tenía que trabajar, así que le dejé una nota a Bill diciéndole dónde iba.

 **Bill:** Me cagué en todo cuando vi la nota al despertarme. ¿No podía quedarse quieto? Le llamé, un poco preocupado por él.

 **Tom:** Cogí el teléfono. Estábamos pegándole una paliza a uno y se oían de fondo los gritos- ¿Si?

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! ¿Por qué te has ido? -oía los gritos de alguien, pero eso no me preocupó. Sabía que no eran los chicos.

 **Tom:** Porque tenía que trabajar -dije dándole una patada al tío- ¡Parad! Que os pago. ¡Por favor! -suplicó.

 **Bill:** Ignoré ese grito, aunque me dio mucha pena.- Pero no estás en condiciones... ¿pretendes empeorar?

 **Tom:** Que no, que ya hemos acabado -le dije parando de pegar al tío que se fue cojeando hasta el cajero de la acera de en frente. Estaba bastante adolorido, pero por el teléfono no se notaba.

 **Bill:** Mira, haz lo que quieras. Pero si empeoras, no esperes que te cuide. -dije cabreado y colgué.

 **Tom:** Nos pagó y volvimos a casa- ¿Qué ha pasado? 

-Bill, que se ha cabreado conmigo.

 **Bill:** Me pasé toda la mañana enfurruñado, hablando borde a todos. Solo era cariñoso con Sara. Cuando vi que volvían, me encerré en el estudio para no verles.

 **Tom:** Anna -le llamé- Cúrame tú que no quiero que Bill me vea así. Está cabreado conmigo.

 **Bill:** Eché el cerrojo para que no me molestasen y estuve escribiendo y dibujando. No tenía ganas ni de salir a comer. Solo me jodía que Sara se quedase fuera.

 **Tom:** Me curó y me pasé jugando con Sara y dándole de comer hasta que se quiso echar la siesta y bajé con los chicos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé toda la tarde encerrado en el estudio. Repasé el mural y empecé un paisaje.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos toda la tarde entre bromas pero yo estaba jodido porque Bill no salía de ahí.

 **Bill:** Salí a la hora de la cena. Preparé comida para todos y volví al estudio. Estaba muy enfadado con Tom, pero esta vez no iba a gritarle... Simplemente, no iba a decirle nada.

 **Tom:** Bill -llamé a la puerta cansado de que me ignorara- Puedo forzar una cerradura blindada en tres minutos y desmontar una puerta en cinco, si no me abres, entro yo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y fui a abrir la puerta. Quité el cerrojo y volví a mi cuadro.

 **Tom:** ¿Vas a seguir enfadado? -le pregunté entrando detrás.

 **Bill:** ¿Vas a seguir descuidando tu salud? -pregunté yo también sin mirarle.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- No... -le dije resignado.

 **Bill:** ¿Puedo creerte, o vas a hacer la de siempre? -volví a preguntar, dolido.

 **Tom:** Obvié eso de "lo de siempre" aunque me tocó mucho los huevos- Pues depende. ¿Me vas a perdonar o no? Porque si vas a seguir cabreado, paso...

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo pretendes que no me enfade? ¿Recuerdas la que me liaste la última vez que yo estuve mal? Y tú siempre pasas... Joder, Tom. Si no lo haces por ti, al menos hazlo por tu hija...

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Si he ido es porque me encontraba bien. Sólo tengo moratones y alguna herida superficial. Me duele al moverme por los golpes. Pero no estoy inválido, puedo trabajar.

 **Bill:** Ya, claro... -susurré y por suerte no me oyó.- El caso es que siempre te pido que descanses, y me despierto solo en la cama y con una notita tuya de que estás trabajando...

 **Tom:** No te quería molestar... -le dije en serio. Era verdad.

 **Bill:** No me molestas. Sabes que no me molesta que me despiertes, y menos si es por una cosa de esas. A veces me parece que cada vez que te hablo de tu salud, es como hablarle a la pared.

 **Tom:** Le dijo la sartén al cazo... -dije por lo bajo- Pues perdón por no querer molestarte... Además estoy bien. Parte de las heridas son de pelearme por Georg, no por lo de ayer.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y no dije nada. Me había puesto cabezón y no iba a abrazarle ni nada. Al menos, no si él no daba el primer paso.

 **Tom:** Sara entró gateando y empezó a ponerme caras para que me picara y fuera a por ella- ¿Qué quieres tú? -le pregunté y me hizo la pedorreta y empezó a huir. Fingí indignarme y la cogí en brazos haciéndole pedorretas en la tripa. Se empezó a reír como una loca- ¿Vamos a por Bill?

-¡Siiiii! -gritó y nos lanzamos a él.

 **Bill:** Por puro reflejo, me aparté. Sinceramente, no tenía ganas de jugar, pero claro, tampoco podía negarme... Al final, me hicieron salir del estudio.

 **Tom:** Menos mal... Ya que no sales por mi, al menos sales por Sara... -le dije cuando Sara se cansó y se fue a su oso a ignorarnos.

 **Bill:** Me callé y me quedé mirando la tele. Ya no estaba casi enfadado, pero quería que viniera él.

 **Tom:** Me senté y le miré. Nos ignoraba a todos- ¿Vienes a tu sitio? -le pregunté señalando mis piernas.

 **Bill:** Decidí no protestar y me senté en sus piernas, pero sin decirle nada a nada.

 **Tom:** Le pasé la mano por la cintura y le pegué a mi. Seguía ignorándome. Al final, apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

 **Bill:** Sin decir nada, estuve ahí hasta que me entró sueño. No tenía hambre ni nada. Me levanté y les di las buenas noches (cosas que les sorprendió).

 **Tom:** Suspiré. Sara empezó a tirarme del pantalón para que la llevara a dormir y yo estaba reventado- Nosotros también nos vamos, que estamos reventados. 

-Yo igual -dije cogiendo a la niña y llevándola a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me puse el pijama y me hice una bolita en la cama. Oí la puerta abrirse, pero no dije nada.

 **Tom:** Me puse el pijama y me pegué a él. Le empecé a besar el cuello- Ya que no me das mi beso de buenas noches... Te lo doy yo.

 **Bill:** Me di la vuelta y le besé, pillándole por sorpresa.

 **Tom:** Me sorprendí bastante y sonreí.

 **Bill:** Por favor... Si no es por mí, que sea por Sara. Pero cuídate...

 **Tom:** Suspiré y asentí- Por los dos -le acaricié mirándole a los ojos.

 **Bill:** Gracias... Era todo lo que necesitaba oír. -alcé un poco la cabeza y le besé.

 **Tom:** Se pegó a mi- Pero que sepas que cuando esté mal, me aprovecharé y te explotaré -dije fingiendo sonrisa de maldad.

 **Bill:** No me importa. Sabes que adoro consentirte.

 **Tom:** Pues mímame que estoy moñas hoy.

 **Bill:** Vale... -le abracé fuerte.

 **Tom:** Más -dije como un niño pequeño.

 **Bill:** Le besé con dulzura y empecé a acariciarle por todos lados, con cariño.

 **Tom:** Cerré los ojos dejándome mimar casi ronroneando.

 **Bill:** Estuve mimándole hasta que se quedó dormido entre mis brazos. Poco después, me dormí yo también.

 **Tom:** Me desperté tarde sólo en la cama. Bajé y vi a Anna haciendo las tortitas que le había prometido a Patrick- Hermanitaaaaaa, ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo que te quiero? -le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te hago también a ti... -dijo poniéndose los ojos en blanco riéndose.

 **Bill:** Me levanté por la mañana pronto, con ganas de pintar. Cogí a Sara, que estaba despierta, y la llevé conmigo al estudio. No dije nada a Anna, que estaba entretenida en la cocina.

 **Tom:** ¿Has visto a Bill? -dije sentándome en la mesa. Negó.

-Se habrá llevado a Sara de paseo o algo. 

-Joder, yo no puedo ir... -me puso el plato en la mesa y lo devoré. Al acabármelo, le mandé un mensaje para preguntar que cuándo volvían.

 **Bill:** Me llegó un mensaje de Tom. Sorprendido por la pregunta, salí con Sara en brazos y fui a la cocina.- Amor... Llevamos toda la mañana en el estudio. No hemos salido de casa.

 **Tom:** Joder... No lo sabía... -se despolló.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada, mi vida. -le besé la frente.

 **Tom:** No te rías, enano -le dije medio picado.

 **Bill:** Me río si quiero. -le saqué la lengua.

 **Tom:** Soltó a Sara, que se fue gateando y, sin que se lo esperara, le pegué un mordisco en el culo- Pues yo muerdo si quiero.

 **Bill:** Pues muerde. Pero yo voy a desayunar.

 **Tom:** Anna le dio a él también tortitas- Patrick... No has abierto la boca. 

-Oveja que bala... Bocado que pierde -contestó y siguió comiendo.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos y seguimos desayunando con calma, bromeando.

 **Tom:** Anna hizo más tortitas ya que estaba y comimos más.

 **Bill:** Yo dejé de comer cuando estuve lleno, pero me quedé en la mesa para que no pensaran que no quería estar con ellos, como ayer.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de desayunar y nos movimos hasta el sofá.

 **Bill:** Me senté al lado de Tom y me puse a escuchar a Patrick contando no sé qué de cuando él y Gus eran niños. Eso si, tenía un ojo puesto en Sara, que se paseaba por el salón curioseando todo.

 **Tom:** Estábamos todos realmente más atentos a Sara que a Patrick... Incluso el mismo Patrick. Sara parecía un gato curioseando todo.

 **Bill:** Hubo un momento en el que nos callamos todos para observar a la niña.- Es un gatito... -susurré medio riéndome. Me hacía mucha gracia verla ir de un lado para otro, curioseando.

 **Tom:** Igual que tú -le dije a Bill. Era cierto. Era graciosísimo verla gatear tocando todo.

 **Bill:** Mentira. Ella es adorable. -repliqué. Sara no se enteraba de que la mirábamos, solo iba de un lado a otro, ajena a nosotros.

 **Tom:** Y tú... Sois iguales, admítelo.

 **Bill:** Que no. -dije empezando a ponerme rojo.

 **Tom:** Bill... Sí -dijeron Patrick y Anna al unísono.

 **Bill:** Dejadme ya, o vuelvo a encerrarme en el estudio. -"amenacé". La verdad era que tenía ganas de meterme a pintar, pero iba a quedarme con ellos.

 **Tom:** Qué ariscos sois los gatos... -dije medio riéndome.

 **Bill:** Que os den. -me levanté. Solo iba a por mi móvil, pero quería ver qué hacían.

 **Tom:** No me abandones, malvado -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Déjame. -"protesté". En realidad quería un abrazo, pero no iba a admitirlo. No por ahora.

 **Tom:** Nunca -dije pegándole más a mi abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y, sin decirle nada, cogí mi móvil y me giré para volver al sofá.

 **Tom:** Sonreí triunfal y le seguí abrazando.

 **Bill:** Eres un pesado. -dije con tono medio mimoso y le acaricié un poco con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Pero te encanto... -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Si tú lo dices... -susurré sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** No lo digo, lo afirmo. ¿A que le encanto, chicos? 

-Totalmente.

 **Bill:** Vosotros siempre le dais la razón. No cuenta. -susurré.

 **Tom:** Sí que cuenta. Yo siempre tengo razón. Como cuando digo que pareces un gato. Si la niña ha salido a ti en casi todo. Mírala. Ahí sigue, agazapada como un gato detrás del peluche observándonos.

 **Bill:** Me fijé y vi que era cierto. Cogí la cámara y le hice una foto. Me moría de risa al verla.

 **Tom:** Al notar la foto, se escondió y yo me reí. Fingí no mirarla y se acercó a mi y se me agarró a la pierna.

 **Bill:** Intentando no reírme, puse la cámara a grabar. Así no se daba cuenta de que la grababa. En serio, era muy graciosa.

 **Tom:** ¡Tengo un gato en la pierna! -exclamé y gritó riéndose.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos todos y nos miró fatal. Solo quería jugar con Tom.

 **Tom:** Tú eres una gatita, pero yo soy un tigre... ¡Aaaaaah! -fingí rugir y huyó riéndose. La empecé a perseguir gateando.

 **Bill:** Nos quedamos mirándoles. Eran todo un show.

 **Tom:** ¡Grrrrrrr! -gruñí y seguí persiguiéndola. La perseguía hasta casi pillarla y la dejaba huir.

 **Bill:** Anna se fue a por algo para beber. Pero Patrick y yo nos quedamos viendo despollados como Sara huía de Tom.

 **Tom:** Al final la pillé y la cogí- Ahora ya no eres un gato, eres un avión -la cogí en brazos y empecé a moverla por todo el salón. Ella gritaba.

-¡Bruuuuum! ¡Bruuuum! -como si fuera un motor.

 **Bill:** Me acomodé en el sofá para poder grabarles mejor.

 **Tom:** Se cansó de jugar y me abrazó aún riéndose- Tú y yo vamos a dominar el mundo, ¿a que sí? -asintió y me reí, abrazándola con ternura.

 **Bill:** Sois tan monos... -susurré cuando apagué la cámara.

 **Tom:**  Monos... Hasta que dominemos el mundo -Sara puso cara de mala y me dio la risa.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos todos y ella se escondió otra vez en el cuello de Tom. A mí me estaba entrando una modorra...

 **Tom:** Cuando dominemos el mundo, más te vale hacernos la pelota... -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Yo siempre os hago la pelota. Aunque no dominéis el mundo. -me medio reí.

 **Tom:** Le besé y Sara le besó la mejilla también- Bill princesa del mundo. Tot y yo dominamos el mundo -dijo adormilada.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro, mi niña... Todos juntos. -se durmió pegada a Tom.

 **Tom:** La dejé tumbada en la tripa de su oso porque jugar con ella me había destrozado.

 **Bill:** Me levanté y le traje a Tom una pastilla para el dolor. Se le notaba mal.

 **Tom:** Gracias -le dije tomándomela con agua- ¿Comemos? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Yo la verdad es que no tengo hambre... Come tú -dije besándole la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Asentí y llamé para pedir una pizza. Bill me miró con la ceja levantada- Dijiste que me cuidara. Si no cocino, descanso...

 **Bill:** Asentí por no empezar a discutir y me acurruqué en un rincón del sofá. Estaba muerto de sueño.

 **Tom:** Bill se quedó dormido. Anna también se había dormido en las piernas de Patrick. Así que Patrick y yo nos inflamos a pizza viendo la lucha libre en la tele.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con mucho hambre. Tom no se dio cuenta de que me había levantado.

 **Tom:** Estaba mirando atentamente el combate, que estaba a punto de acabar y de repente acabó y me di cuenta de que Bill no estaba ahí.

 **Bill:** Cogí lo primero que pillé y al volver, vi a Tom como buscando algo con la mirada.- ¿Qué buscas? -se sobresaltó al oírme.

 **Tom:** A ti -le respondí.

 **Bill:** Tenía hambre. -dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

 **Tom:** Ya veo -me reí- No te he recriminado tu vil huida. Sólo te buscaba porque no me he dado cuenta de cuando se ha despertado mi marmota mascota -dije sacándole la lengua.

 **Bill:** ¿Marmota mascota? -fingí indignarme. Antes de que dijera nada, me lancé sobre él y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y a retorcer- Para, marmota mascota -dije entre risas.

 **Bill:** Ni de coña. -repliqué sin parar.

 **Tom:** Marmota... Mascota -dije despollado- Princesa... Marmota... Mascota... Para.

 **Bill:** Retira lo de marmota mascota. -dije siguiendo con las cosquillas. Hasta que no suplicase perdón, no pensaba soltarle.

 **Tom:** ¡Nunca! -grité riéndome intentando agarrarle las manos para que parara.

 **Bill:** Le aplasté las manos con las rodillas y seguí a lo mío.

 **Tom:** Me convulsioné- ¡Jamás lo retiraré! -dije sin dejar de reír.

 **Bill:** ¡Pues jamás pararé! -aseguré sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Vale... Lo... Retiro... -dije jadeando y paró- Entonces eres mi oso perezoso mascota -le inmovilicé haciéndole yo cosquillas- ¿Quién ríe ahora, eh?

 **Bill:** Me retorcí bajo su cuerpo, intentando huir, pero no podía. No era capaz de hablar, solo me reía.

 **Tom:** Estuve un poco más, pero paré porque me encontraba un poco mal. Aún así seguía riéndome- Oso perezoso mascota...

 **Bill:** Que te den. -fingí enfadarme. En realidad, lo que quería eran mimos.

 **Tom:** Ven conmigo -estiré los brazos hacia él.

 **Bill:** ¿Para qué? -alcé la ceja.

 **Tom:** Qué desconfiado... Para saberlo, tendrás que venir -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y me acerqué lentamente a él.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por la cintura y le eché hacia atrás pegando su espalda a mi pecho y haciéndole acomodarse. Le empecé a besar el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y ladeé la cabeza para que tuviese más espacio.- Me gusta venir contigo... -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Pues no debería dejarte... Por desconfiado -le dije entre besos.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres que me vaya? -pregunté acariciando sus brazos. Dios... Me encantaba estar así con él.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Depende. Yo sólo tendría así a un oso perezoso mascota o a una marmota mascota. ¿Eres algo de eso? -dije medio sonriendo por la broma.

 **Bill:** No. -dije "serio". A ver qué hacía...

 **Tom:** Entonces me veré obligado a separarme de ti si no eres una de esas cosas -me aguanté la sonrisa y separé poco a poco los brazos de él.

 **Bill:** Pues sepárate. Pero luego no vengas a buscarme. -dije picadísimo y más que dispuesto a levantarme y dejarle ahí tirado.

 **Tom:** Me reí- El psiquiatra dijo que estoy loco, pero tampoco tanto como para soltarte -dije volviendo a apretarlo contra mi.

 **Bill:** Más te vale. -dije un poco más tranquilo, pero todavía muy picado.

 **Tom:** No te enfades, princesa... -le besé el cuello- ¿Te gusta eso más?

 **Bill:** Sí. Eso me gusta. -confirmé dejándome mimar.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo- Mimado -le dije para picarle un poco.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. Pero no oso, ni marmota, ni mascota. -repliqué con los ojos cerrados.

 **Tom:** Discrepo... -le acaricié el estómago.

 **Bill:** Pues discrepa. Pero es la verdad. -dije acomodándome contra su pecho.

 **Tom:** Ya ya... -le besé el pelo.

 **Bill:** Que sí... -dije girándome para besarle.

 **Tom:** Me reí y lo dejé estar. Atrapó mis labios con los suyos y nos fundimos en un intenso beso que interrumpió un dedo pequeño punzándome la cara.

 **Bill:** Pero enana... ¿no vas a dejarme nunca disfrutar de papá, eh? -pregunté "picado". La cogí en brazos y la besé la mejilla, pero ella me empujó para abrazarse a Tom.

 **Tom:** En cuanto estuvo bien agarrada en mi cuello, cogió a Bill de la camiseta y tiró de él para que se acercara. Se enganchó a nuestros cuellos pegando nuestras cabezas. Ella estaba muy cómoda. Nosotros... No tanto.

 **Bill:** Le di un pico a Tom.- Me parece que nos toca ser siameses hoy también.

 **Tom:** Patrick y Anna nos miraban despollados. Por suerte, Sara se movió para tumbarse con medio cuerpo en mi pierna y con el otro medio en la de Bill- Bueno, menos mal... -me dolía ya el cuello. Bill se acomodó apoyándose en mi.

 **Bill:** Por lo menos, ella está contenta. -dije sonriendo. Me encantaba ver a la niña así, tan contenta con los dos.

 **Tom:** La miré y sonreí- ¿Tú crees que es feliz? ¿Que la hacemos feliz? -pregunté mientras ella atrapó mi dedo con su mano.

 **Bill:** Ensanché la sonrisa al ver ese gesto de Sara.- Estoy seguro. Mírala, no quiere despegarse de nosotros.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes? Me encantaría que le gusten los coches y poder construir con ella una moto. Y enseñarla a montar en moto. Y seguramente me matarás por esto, pero enseñarla a pelear... Y acompañaros a los dos de compras con mi silla mientras torturáis las tarjetas.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Siempre puedes enseñarle tu pasión por los coches y por construir... Y además, estaría bien que supiera defenderse -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** No sé. Quiero que sea ella misma. Y que sea feliz. Aunque yo haya cosas que pueda no entender. Aunque salga pija... Que sea lo que quiera ser. Yo... Haría lo que hiciera falta por ella. Sea como sea y le guste lo que le guste. Aprender si le gusta a pintarle las uñas o jugar con ella a deportes o videojuegos, disfrazarnos en halloween ella de princesa y yo de príncipe azul o si lo prefiere ella de Mario Bros y yo de Luigi... O de la princesa Peach si le hace ilusión. Iré por el barrio con un vestido rosa sólo para que el disfraz de mi niña sea perfecto... -dije divagando- La quiero más que a mi vida... Bueno, os quiero más que a mi vida. Sois mis niños.

 **Bill:** Nos quedamos todos mudos. Sin saber qué decir. Le hice mirarme- Solo por eso, eres el mejor padre del mundo. -y le besé poniendo todo el amor y el orgullo que sentía por él en ese momento.

 **Tom:** Bill se separó de mi. Estaban todos mudos- Pero que si le gustan los coches y sale ingeniera no me quejaré -dije para romper el hielo medio riéndome.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado. No sabía qué decirle aún, y los chicos estaban igual.

 **Tom:** Aunque si sale cantante como tú, también la adoraría... Incluso podríamos formar un grupo todos. Hay muchos grupos con hermanos en el mundo. Pero con padres e hija... Triunfamos fijo -dije esto último ya de coña. Menos lo de que saliera cantante. Seguro que cantaba genial.

 **Bill:** Pues yo quiero que toque la guitarra como tú. -admití sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Si le gusta, le enseñaré. Que estos años no habréis podido quejaros de cómo enseño...

 **Bill:** Para nada. Eres un profesor genial. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Eso sí, dabas un miedo... -añadió Anna.

 **Bill:** A mí no. -dije sonriendo.- Solo me intimidaba si habíamos discutido. Pero normalmente, no me asustaba.

 **Tom:** En serio, si supierais lo divertido que era dar clase... El miedo que tenían todos. Podría seguir dedicándome a ello si no fuera porque es más interesante quedarme en la cama contigo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y no respondí, haciendo que se rieran de mí.

 **Tom:** Oye, si algún día os apetece quedar con vuestros amigos de clase y traerlos a casa... No me opongo -dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** Yo tengo todo lo que quiero en casa. -respondí apoyando la cara contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié. Sara nos miraba embobada.

 **Bill:** Bueno, canija. ¿me dejas un rato a solas con mi marido? ¿O te voy a tener de siamesa todo el día? -pregunté punzando a Sara en el costado.

 **Tom:** Me soltó y se abrazó sólo a él- Creo que eso es un no.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vaya gatita más mala... 

-¡No! Yo gatita buapa. -dijo Sara indignada.

 **Tom:** Me reí observándoles.

 **Bill:** Resoplé.- ¿Y Paddy? ¿No quieres jugar con él hoy? -pregunté abrazándola con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Claro que sí, pequeña. Que hoy no me has hecho caso. Me voy a poner celoso. ¿Ya no me quieres? -se descolgó de las piernas de Bill antes de que pudiéramos evitarlo y gateó hasta Patrick.

-¡No! Yo te quiero -dijo abrazándose a su pierna.

 **Bill:** Corre, vamos a la cama. -le susurré a Tom antes de que la niña se arrepintiese o algo.

 **Tom:** Patrick nos guiñó el ojo y se quedó con la niña mientras nosotros subimos arriba.

 **Bill:** En cuanto estuvimos en el cuarto, me lancé a su boca.

 **Tom:** Le apreté a mi cintura frenándole un poco. Estaba bastante adolorido, pero tenía muchas ganas de follar.

 **Bill:** Me acordé de que estaba herido, y me contuve de devorarle como realmente quería.

 **Tom:** Nos di la vuelta y nos tumbé conmigo encima. Le saqué la camiseta y me lancé a por su pecho.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé hacer. Llevaba bastantes días queriendo esto.

 **Tom:** Me saqué la camiseta y le quité el pantalón llevando la mano a su culo con ansia.

 **Bill:** Abrí mucho las piernas para que hiciera mejor su tarea.

 **Tom:** Me bajé los pantalones y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé muerto de placer y le clavé las uñas. Era tan burro... Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Me estaba haciendo hasta daño, pero no aguantaba más sin follar.

 **Bill:** Aumentó la fuerza de golpe, sin que yo le dijera nada. En serio, me mataba este hombre.

 **Tom:** Gruñí de placer y le empecé a masturbar con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité en su oído (pobre Tom) y moví la cadera, dándonos placer a los dos.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el cuello y reventamos como bestias.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza para que no se alejase de mí. Estaba muy a gusto así.

 **Tom:** Me quedé marcando su cuello un rato más.

 **Bill:** Gemí y poco a poco volví a excitarme. Coño, es que no podía morderme así y no esperar nada.

 **Tom:** Le lamí desde la clavícula hasta el oído y le volví a penetrar.

 **Bill:** Grité y le mordí el cuello. Me encantaba su rudeza...- Más fuerte...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso lo que pude, pero no pude ser mucho más bestia porque me dolía.

 **Bill:** Me estaba encantando, aunque quisiese más. Entonces, recordé que estaba herido y empecé a moverme yo, quería darle placer sin hacerle daño.

 **Tom:** Entre gruñidos y gritos animales llegamos al orgasmo otra vez.

 **Bill:** Le abracé mimoso y le besé con dulzura.- Me moría de ganas ya...

 **Tom:** Y yo... -me bajé de él haciendo una mueca de dolor.

 **Bill:** Espera aquí. -me levanté y traje la pomada de los moratones y una pastilla para el dolor.

 **Tom:** Me quedé esperando a que llegara aún jadeando.

 **Bill:** Le besé, le di la pastilla y le curé con delicadeza.- ¿Mejor?

 **Tom:** Asentí y le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí yo también y le abracé con cuidado. Yo aún tenía el arma lista para otro asalto por lo menos, pero por suerte, Tom no se dio cuenta. No quería que le doliese.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a meter mano- Cabálgame -le dije otra vez excitado.

 **Bill:** Asentí muy cachondo y como estaba aún dilatado, me penetré a lo burro.

 **Tom:** Grité y le agarré de las caderas.

 **Bill:** Me moví más fuerte, buscando esa fuerza que Tom no podía darme por sus heridas. Tenía la sensación de que iba a atravesarme.

 **Tom:** Se insertó mi polla hasta bien al fondo y explotó manchándome hasta el pecho.

 **Bill:** Apreté mucho el culo y se corrió en mi interior. Yo seguía un poco flipado porque me había corrido como hacía mucho que no me corría.

 **Tom:** Ha... Estado... Bien -jadeé.

 **Bill:** Asentí sin poder hablar y me tumbé a su lado.

 **Tom:** Cogí papel de la mesilla para limpiarnos y me quedé tumbado muy a gusto.

 **Bill:** ¿Te duele algo? -pregunté abrazándole con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Negué- Si me quedo quieto, no.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Vamos a descansar un poquito, anda. -le besé el cuello con mucho cariño.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me quedé ahí tirado ensimismado.

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar. Estaba muy cómodo.

 **Tom:** Al final, me entró hambre y me tuve que vestir y bajar.

 **Bill:** Bajé con Tom. Me apetecía ver otro poco a la niña.

 **Tom:** Sara estaba jugando con Patrick y Anna estaba haciendo la cena. Así que me senté a esperar.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos viendo cómo jugaban hasta que Anna nos llamó para cenar. Tenia una pinta deliciosa.

 **Tom:** Me senté y empecé a engullir.

 **Bill:** Me senté en las piernas de Tom y me puse a comer yo también. Anna era una cocinera de puta madre...

 **Tom:** Seguía prefiriendo a Bill. Pero Anna lo hacia muy bien también.

 **Bill:** Me comí todo bastante deprisa y me quedé recostado en el pecho de Tom. Tenía ganas de mimos...

 **Tom:** Acabé de comer y le abracé.

 **Bill:** ¿Vamos a la cama y me mimas? -pregunté con una gran sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Le iba a decir que sí, pero Sara se me agarró a la pierna- Yo quiero mimos.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y cogí a Sara, pero me apartó y se abrazó a Tom. Un poco dolido por esa actitud, me subí a la cama a dormir la siesta.

 **Tom:** Vi ese gesto y no me gustó nada. Me puse serio. Vi que a Bill le sentó mal y la verdad que me dolió a mi también que Sara hiciera eso. Aún así no la solté, porque no era consciente del daño que le estaba haciendo a Bill. Pero no me gustó nada. Me quedé pillado sin saber qué hacer, pero en seguida se durmió y la dejé en la cuna. Eran las diez de la noche y me fui con Bill- Hola, princesa -le dije sentándome en la cama.

 **Bill:** Hola... -dije sin dejar de mirar la pared.- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí tan pronto?

 **Tom:** Se ha dormido en menos de cinco minutos... -dije suspirando. No sabía si debía sacarle el tema.

 **Bill** : Ah... ¿Entonces puedes hacerme caso un poquito? -me giré sonriendo, esperanzado.

 **Tom:** No... -puso cara triste- Un poquito solo, no. O mucho o nada -le dije pegándole a mi.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le abracé muy fuerte.- Menos mal. Moría de ganas.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello- Aún es pronto, además. Puedo mimarte en la cama, dar un paseo, llevarte al cine a ver una peli. Me da igual el tipo, normal o porno. A estas horas emiten ambas -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Yo solo quiero que me abraces y me mimes. Lo otro ya otro día.

 **Tom:** ¿La porno también? -dije riéndome y abrazándole.

 **Bill:** La porno también. -confirmé asintiendo, intentando no reírme.

 **Tom:** Menos mal... -le besé el cuello muerto de risa.

 **Bill:** Me reí y pegué mucho nuestros cuerpos. Le necesitaba... Sobre todo, después de lo de Sara.

 **Tom:** Se le notaba mal, así que decidí dedicarme por completo a que estuviera todo lo bien que fuera posible.

 **Bill:** Estuvo totalmente meloso y dulce, justo como yo le necesitaba. ¿Cómo podía conocerme tan bien? Era brutal.

 **Tom:** No dejé de mimarle hasta que cayó dormido.

 **Bill:** No desperté hasta mediodía. Me vi solo, pero como estaba cansado, volví a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Hice una comida especial para Bill. Como me dijo aquella vez que su abuelo era español, busqué platos de España por internet y decidí hacerle una paella (y para la noche dejé hecha una tortilla de patata), ternasco asado de segundo y de postre brownies con una bola de helado de vainilla encima chocolate blanco por encima y sirope de chocolate (aunque ese postre no era de España).

 **Bill:** Bajé a comer cuando un olor conocido llenó el cuarto. ¿Eso era paella? Imposible. Bajé corriendo al salón, donde el olor tenía más intensidad.

 **Tom:** Les había dicho a los chicos que no le dejaran a Bill entrar en la cocina y que le entretuvieran como sea. Acabé corriendo de poner la mesa y llenarla de platos al oír a Bill llegar- ¡A comer! -grité.

 **Bill:** Entré y me quedé anonadado. ¡Sí que había paella! Nadie se imaginaba la ilusión que me hacía comer paella...

 **Tom:** Se quedó Bill como pillado en la puerta- ¿No te gusta? -pregunté un poco decepcionado con que se me hubiera jodido la sorpresa.

 **Bill:** Me encanta solo por el hecho de estar en mi mesa... Hace años que no lo como. -dije sonriendo. Fui hacia él y le abracé muy fuerte.- Muchas gracias, mi amor.

 **Tom:** Suspire aliviado- Si sabe bien, ya lo flipas. Llevo toda la mañana haciéndola.

 **Bill:** Sonreí. Estaba maravillado. Probé la paella y miré a Tom muy serio.- Más te vale hacerla por lo menos una vez a la semana. Te ha salido demasiado buena.

 **Tom:** Tomo nota. En ese caso, exijo que el día que haga paella me comas la polla de postre -le dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Trato hecho.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Eso es que la he hecho bien?

 **Bill:** Sí. -dije todavía riéndome.

 **Tom:** Bueno es saberlo. También he hecho ternasco. Lo he hecho más veces, pero me he enterado hoy que también es típico de España. En Internet ponía que de una zona que se llamaba... ¿Aragón? ¿Puede ser? No sé. La primera vez que lo comí me la cocinó la mujer que me enseñó Italiano. Pero como vivió en España... Será por eso...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No sabría decirte... Mi abuelo era del sur. La verdad, casi nunca comía ternasco. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- El ternasco no lo he hecho porque sea de España, sino porque me queda buenísimo. Pero tengo más sorpresas a lo largo del día... -le dije punzándole un poco.

 **Bill:** Sonreí muy contento.- ¿Sí? ¿Cuáles?

 **Tom:** Si te las dijera, no serían sorpresas -Vi que todos habíamos acabado con el primero y me levanté con el segundo.

 **Bill:** Me relamí al ver el segundo y me lancé a casi devorarlo.

 **Tom:** Comimos en silencio disfrutando de la carne y luego saqué de postre el brownie.

 **Bill:** Besé a Tom cuando volvió a sentarse. Me había encantado todo, estaba a alucinad.

 **Tom:** Con lo goloso que eres, sabía que querrías dos postres -le guiñé el ojo. Entró Sara en la cocina que se había echado la siesta en su oso y se abrazó a la pierna de Bill. La acaricié un poco pero me hizo lo mismo que le hizo ayer a Bill y se quiso quedar con él solo.

 **Bill:** Cogí a la niña y la metí en el parque. Ella me miraba sin entender- No se hacen desprecios a papá. -le di la espalda y empecé con el postre, a pesar de que su llanto me mataba.

 **Tom:** No dije nada. En realidad no me había importado. Supongo que ayer le apetecía estar conmigo y hoy con Bill. Pero a Bill ayer le dolió mucho. Así que no hice nada y seguí comiendo.

 **Bill:** Los demás protestaban porque les daba pena Sara, pero me negué a sacarla.- No puede despreciar a su familia, y punto. -dije cuando me harté.

 **Tom:** ¡Bill! -dijo Sara llorando- Sara no despecia. Sólo quería Bill -pidió desde el parque. Me estaba partiendo el alma.

 **Bill:** Suspiré destrozado por verla llorar y la saqué del parque.- No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca, eh... Hay que ser buena con todos.

 **Tom:** Se le abrazó al cuello con fuerza sin dejar de llorar.

 **Bill:** Ya está, princesa... Venga, no me llores... -susurré besándole el pelo. Joder. Siempre la cagaba con ella.

 **Tom:** Al final, se calmó sin dejar de aferrarse a el.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos todos juntos en el sofá. Yo aún no era capaz de soltar a la niña.

 **Tom:** Bill se apoyó en mi en el sofá sin soltar a Sara.

 **Bill:** Si te aplasto, me avisas. -susurré y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Estoy bien -le abracé de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Vale... -Sara estaba cada vez más tranquila. Fijo que al final se dormía. Empecé a cantarle en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Sara se durmió y la dejamos dormir en su oso- Aún te tienes que comer el segundo postre... -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Pues dámelo... -respondí en el mismo tono.

 **Tom:** Le bajé la mano al culo y nos subimos arriba.

 **Bill:** Cuando estuvimos en nuestro cuarto, me hizo sentarme en la cama.- ¿Está listo ya?

 **Tom:** Me desabroché el pantalón y dejé que cayera junto con los calzoncillos- Por supuesto -dije mirándole con vicio.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Le enredé las manos en el pelo y me mordí el labio.

 **Bill:** Gemí (el muy burro me había tirado del pelo, un poco fuerte) y aumenté un poco la velocidad.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en su boca jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me lo tragué todo y me quedé ahí, mirándole fijamente. Él estaba herido aún, y no sabía si quería hacer algo, o no... Aunque yo la verdad, me moría de ganas.

 **Tom:** Me has dado envidia... Yo también quiero postre -dije empujándole contra la cama. No estaba en condiciones de follar después de toda la mañana de pie. Pero... Iba a devolverle el favor. Le levanté la camiseta y empecé a morderle su bajo estómago bajando poco a poco sus pantalones.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé hacer. Tenía muchísimas ganas...

 **Tom:** Me metí su polla a la boca lamiendo de arriba a abajo.

 **Bill:** Grité y le embestí con las caderas. Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Le apreté las caderas y seguí con mayor ímpetu.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en jadeos y gemidos, sintiendo que con cada succión, me correría.

 **Tom:** Le masajeé los huevos con la mano y no pudo más y reventó en mi boca.

 **Bill:** Me quedé tumbado en la cama. Estaba demasiado relajado como para moverme de ahí... Pero lo peor, era que tenía ganas de más...

 **Tom:** Subí tumbándome a su lado y le besé el cuello. Se empalmó otra vez y le empezó a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Gemí dejándome hacer, loco de gusto. Me mataba de placer, aunque simplemente me estuviera haciendo una paja.

 **Tom:** Volvió a reventar y le abracé. Al rato bajamos y vimos a Sara con un estuche de maquillaje de juguete para niñas. Anna nos dijo- Yo tenía uno de pequeña y me encantaba. Esta mañana me he ido a comprar y lo he visto y no he podido evitar comprárselo -explicó.

 **Bill:** Es genial. -dije sonriendo. Nos sentamos en el sofá y Sara se nos acercó, entusiasmada.

 **Tom:** ¡Tot! -gritó y la subí a mis piernas. Se río y estiró sus brazos para pintarme la cara. Resulta que Anna le había enseñado a maquillar y Sara quería que yo fuera su conejillo de indias. Todos se rieron, pero Sara estaba tan emocionada que me agaché y dejé que me maquillara.


	6. Broma pesada

**Bill:** Sara sonrió muy emocionada, y se puso manos a la obra. Yo estaba grabándoles, muerto de risa.

 **Tom:** Enano, como grabes te comes la cámara -se despollaron todos. Justo llamaron a la puerta los Gs y fue Patrick a abrir. Se empezaron a reír al ver la estampa. Sara por su parte estaba contentísima maquillándome. Tuve que cerrar los ojos porque casi me mete una cacharra por el ojo pretendiendo pintarme el párpado. No quería ni mirarme.Pero como Sara estaba tan contenta, dejaba que se rieran de mi estos capullos. Y que Bill me grabara. Porque el cabrón no dejaba de grabar. Sara acabó de maquillarme y me miró orgullosa de su obra

\- ¡Tot! ¡Buapo! -chilló contenta.

-¿A verme? -me levanté con ella en brazos fingiendo entusiasmo y aguantándome las ganas de pegarles un puñetazo. Me miré en el espejo. Estaba ridículo, pero fingí que me encantaba- ¡Me has dejado guapísimo! -dije y chilló contenta- ¡Gracias, enana! -le di un beso manchándole con el brillo de labios rojo que me había puesto. Le limpié la cara y salí fingiendo alegría- Le voy a hacer a mi niña la mejor merienda del mundo por dejarme tan guapo -ella chilló. Le hice chocolate caliente sin borrarme el maquillaje, porque no dejaba de mirarme contentísima.

 **Bill:** Paré el vídeo cuando me quedé con poca batería y fui a la cocina. Le abracé por la espalda, muy fuerte.- Eres el mejor papá del mundo, ¿sabes? Esta noche te doy un premio por haberte portado tan bien.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Le hacía ilusión... -aparté el chocolate del fuego y puse tres tazas- Princesa, voy a quitarme el maquillaje, que si no no puedo merendar -asintió- ¿Me ayudas? -asintió de nuevo. Nos metimos al baño, cogí dos toallitas, le di una y empezó a frotarme la barba (aunque ahí ni siquiera llevaba maquillaje) pero ella parecía contenta de su tarea. Me quité todo y en dos minutos salí a merendar. Bill cogió su taza y la mía y yo cogí la de Sara con una cucharita y nos senté en el sofá. Todos nos miraban y seguían riéndose de mi. En cuanto acabó Sara de merendar le dije- ¿Y si maquilas a Georg, a Gustav y a Patrick para dejarlos también muy guapos? -chilló asintiendo y sonreí a mala hostia. La senté en las piernas de Georg con su maquillaje y le empezó a maquillar.

 **Bill:** Cogí el móvil y les grabé.- Eh, princesa, no seas cabrón... 

-Si he grabado a Tom, os grabo a todos. -yo también puse cara de cabrón.

 **Tom:** Solo por esto, te perdono que me hayas grabado -le dije al oído y se rió.

 **Bill:** Ya sabes que yo soy justo. -respondí aún sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me quedé despollado viendo como Sara les maquillaba.

 **Bill:** Les grabé con el móvil, intentando no reírme mucho para no hacerlo borroso.

 **Tom:** Gustav se solidarizó con Georg, pero Patrick intentó irse. Le cogí del brazo y le dije al oído.- O te deja la niña la cara de colores o te la dejo yo... -se acojonó y se sentó.

 **Bill:** Sara los pintó a los tres, muy contenta, y luego hicimos muchas fotos con ella.

 **Tom:** Al final, Sara estaba agotada. Quiso pintar a Bill y a Anna pero se le cerraban los ojos- Enana, les maquillas otro día, ¿vale? -asintió y le dimos Bill y yo de cenar y la acosté. Anna, que sabía lo que había hecho para cenar, puso la mesa. Cuando bajé, saqué jamón que le había dicho a Anna que comprara del centro de una tienda especializada que había en productos extranjeros de todo el mundo y las tortillas de patata. Bill flipó.

 **Bill:** No paraba de flipar. ¿En serio todo eso era por mí? No sabía ni qué decir...- Dios, Tom... Es la mejor cena del mundo. -susurré al final.

 **Tom:** Es que ayer te disgustaste mucho y quería animarte. Aunque ya has visto a la hora de comer que hoy se ha quedado contigo y me ha apartado a mi.

 **Bill:** Asentí y sonreí un poquito.- De verdad, Tom... Esto es gloria para mí.

 **Tom:** Lo haré siempre que quieras -le abracé- Anda, come.

 **Bill:** Claro. -dije entusiasmado y me senté a comer. Estaba tan bueno, que me comería yo solito una tortilla entera.

 **Tom:** Hay más en la cocina. No te cortes.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Sentaos a comer... No quiero comerme yo solo todo esto.

 **Tom:** Traje todos los platos y los dejé en la mesa- Hala, a comer todos.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano a Tom y cenamos muy animados.

 **Tom:** Se tumbó encima mío y le acaricié mientras hablábamos con todos (que habían aprovechado que acostaba a Sara para limpiarse la cara).

 **Bill:** Me estaba relajando bastante ahí con Tom. Me daban ganas de dormirme y todo.

 **Tom:** Al final, los chicos se fueron y Anna y Patrick se subieron a follar. Subí a Bill y se abrazó a mi.

 **Bill:** Muchas gracias por todo, Tom... Ha sido como volver a mi infancia, cuando Sally vivía en otra casa y me hacía tortilla para cenar.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Quiero hacerte feliz. Quiero que seas feliz. A veces tengo miedo de no hacerte feliz. De que prefieras tu infancia a lo que hay ahora y de que yo no pueda competir con ello. Pero yo siempre intento que seas siempre feliz.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy serio al oír eso.- No digas gilipolleces, Tom. Nunca querría eso. Echo de menos a mucha gente, es cierto. Pero a cambio, te tengo a ti, y a Sara. Soy feliz solo con levantarme a tu lado.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Querría entenderte, pero lo cierto es que yo no echo de menos a nadie... No lo sé. Tal vez lo que te pase es normal, solo que como no lo entiendo, pienso esto. No lo sé...

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Sólo tienes que entender que te necesito a mi lado. Lo demás me da igual.

 **Tom:** Pero... Necesitarme no significa que te complete... Puedes necesitarme pero puedo no hacerte feliz. Y eso me destrozaría. A veces creo que debería irme yo para que volviera Sally.

 **Bill:** Yo te necesito porque sin ti, no soy feliz. Después de haber estado contigo, me mataría que te fueras. Aunque con ello volviese Sally. -le besé con dulzura.- Solo contigo y con Sara soy feliz. No necesito nada más.

 **Tom:** Yo le vendía la droga a tu padre. Por mi culpa, murió Sally... -dije agachando la mirada.

 **Bill:** Eh, no... -le tomé del mentón para que me mirase.- La droga no tuvo que ver. Él la mató porque me defendía, porque yo era raro y ella estaba orgullosa por ello. No pienses que fue tu culpa, porque no es así...

 **Tom:** Le debería haber matado la primera vez que se retrasó pagándome. Estaría viva... Y tú no tendrías que añorar nada.

 **Bill:** Deja el pasado, por favor... -pedí.- El pasado solo merece la pena recordarlo si te trae una sonrisa en la cara. Yo estoy muy feliz contigo, no quiero nada más que un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le abracé muy fuerte- Perdón. Me he despertado muy pronto por una pesadilla. Anoche te echaste tan triste... Llevo todo el día preocupado por esto.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes, mi amor... Solo estate tranquilo, porque yo tengo todo lo que quiero, ¿vale? Y aunque a veces sea un tonto, sigo siendo igual de feliz.

 **Tom:** En eso te doy la razón. A veces eres un tonto -dije medio riéndome.

 **Bill:** Me reí con él.- Sí... Pero soy tu tonto.

 **Tom:** Me lo has quitado de la boca -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Lo sé. Soy un adivino...

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos a dormir, que estoy reventado -le dije acariciándole el pelo.

 **Bill:** Vale, Tommy... Buenas noches. -le besé y cerré los ojos para dormir.

 **Tom:** Se abrazó a mi y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Me quedé dormido en seguida. Estaba agotado.

 **Bill:** Me desperté pronto y bajé a hacerle el desayuno a Tom. Quería demostrarle que era feliz a su lado... ¿Qué mejor manera que hacerle el desayuno y pasar la mañana en la cama?

 **Tom:** Me desperté y le busqué con la mirada. No estaba en la cama.

 **Bill:** Terminé el desayuno y subí muy contento al cuarto. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser un buen día.

 **Tom:** Le vi entrar y le sonreí- Buenos días, princesa.

 **Bill:** Jo... Yo quería despertarte. -dije con voz "triste".- ¿Cómo es que te has despertado tan pronto? -pregunté sonriendo de lado. Dejé el desayuno en la mesilla y le besé.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- No tenía más sueño -dije cuando se separó.

 **Bill:** Te he hecho el desayuno. -sonreí.- ¿Tienes hambre?

 **Tom:** Mucha -le sonreí- Gracias, enano.

 **Bill:** De nada. -me senté a su lado y cogí la bandeja.- Venga, pruébalo.

 **Tom:** Empecé a desayunar- Cada día haces mejor todo. Cantas mejor, eres más listo, más guapo, mejor cocinero, follas mejor... Confiesa. Eres un semidiós como Hércules o un Alien o algo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- En realidad, es porque tengo un gran maestro. -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me dejé besar.

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces te gusta? -pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** A ver, no es por desmerecer el desayuno, que está muy bueno, pero tú me gustas más... -dije con cara de obviedad.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Y a mí también me gustas más tú.

 **Tom:** Seguí comiendo- ¿Y esto por qué ha sido?

 **Bill:** Tenía ganas. -respondí con sencillez.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi- Eres un enano muy mordible -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí.- Me encanta que me muerdas...

 **Tom:** Y a mi morderte -respondí dejando besos por donde mordía.

 **Bill:** Volví a gemir.- Tom, para, por favor... -Susurré. Como no parase, iba a ponerme muy duro.

 **Tom:** No le hice caso porque ya me encontraba bien del todo. Sólo me quedaban algún moratón que ya no dolía.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Tom... -y ya estaba duro. Mierda. ¿Ahora qué podía hacer?

 **Tom:** Había acabado de desayunar, así que aparté la bandeja, me subí encima suya a horcajadas y aumenté los besos.

 **Bill:** Gemí de nuevo y, de forma inconsciente, restregué mi entrepierna contra la suya.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta besándole con ansia.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y le besé con intensidad. No quería apartarme de su boca.

 **Tom:** Me desnudé y le desnudé a él sin perder tiempo.

 **Bill:** Le rodeé la cintura con las piernas y volví a restregarme contra él.- Fóllame, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos para dilatarle con mucha prisa.

 **Bill:** Grité y le besé muy ansioso. Cuando me cansé de que jugara con mi entrada, le quité la mano y me penetré yo solo.

 **Tom:** Enrolló las piernas en mi cintura y me incorporé para follarle con fuerza agarrándole del culo.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a él para no resbalar y empecé a gemir contra su oído. Me mataba de gusto...

 **Tom:** Le mordí y besé el cuello como lo hacía antes de follarle, pero con más ansia.

 **Bill:** Grité cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.- Más fuerte... -pedí echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

 **Tom:** Hice lo que le pedía casi empalándole. Bill gritaba que se iba a quedar sin voz.

 **Bill:** Hice un poco de fuerza con su cuerpo, y cayó bocarriba en la cama, conmigo encima. Le miré con mucho vicio y empecé a cabalgarle.

 **Tom:** Empujé hacia arriba con mis caderas agarrándole con fuerza de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Abrí mucho las piernas y me pajeé para él, gimiendo su nombre todo el tiempo. Menos mal que Sara no nos oía con los nuevos walkies...

 **Tom:** Se la metí como un bestia una y otra vez hasta que reventó estrepitosamente.

 **Bill:** Seguí moviéndome aunque me había corrido, hasta que Tom gritó y sentí su semen llenarme.

 **Tom:** Salí de él y le comí la boca.

 **Bill:** Fóllame más... -pedí entre besos. De veras que le tenía muchas ganas.

 **Tom:** Le puse a cuatro patas y le follé con toda la fuerza que pude.

 **Bill:** Chillé y me dejé follar hasta que ya no pude más y me corrí, manchando la cama.

 **Tom:** Le di dos veces más y reventé en él. Salí de él y le mordí el culo dejándole marca- Me encanta tu culo.

 **Bill:** Y a mí... Tu polla... -jadeé.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué a besarle. Le había dejado temblando. Le abracé de la cintura y le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Qué ganas... De que estuvieras... Bien... -susurré jadeando.

 **Tom:** Dímelo a mi... -jadeé.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me puse frente a él.- Buenos días, mi amor....

 **Tom:** Buenos días, princesa -le besé.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte, con una sonrisa enorme.- Me encanta que estés bien.

 **Tom:** No le entendí, pero lo dejé pasar y seguí besándole.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos así hasta que empecé a excitarme poco a poco.

 **Tom:** ¿No te cansas, princesa? -le dije besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo como un tomate.- No... Nunca me canso de ti.

 **Tom:** Ni yo... Pero me encanta joderte un poco... De todas las maneras -me subí a horcajadas.

 **Bill:** Me relamí al verle encima de mí.- ¿Me follas otra vez?

 **Tom:** ¿Lo dudabas? -le mordí la boca.

 **Bill:** No... Pero quería asegurarme. -volví a juntar nuestras bocas y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Bajé mis manos a su culo, di un azote y le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Grité y moví la cadera para que se moviese más.

 **Tom:** Qué ansias... -le dije relamiéndome y le hice caso.

 **Bill:** Muchas.... -le comí la boca.

 **Tom:** Sin que se lo esperara, le penetré y rompió el beso echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy fuerte y abrí las piernas, para que le fuera más fácil follarme... Me mataba de placer.

 **Tom:** Le agarré con fuerza marcando mis dedos y le embestí más fuerte.

 **Bill:** Grité y enredé las piernas en sus caderas, profundizando la penetración.- Ah... Tom... Más...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y di con más fuerza. Le mordí el labio y succioné mientras mis embestidas nos llevaban al orgasmo.

 **Bill:** Grité de puro gusto y empecé a masturbarme. Estaba a punto de correrme ya...

 **Tom:** Le di una última estocada con más fuerza y nos corrimos a la vez.

 **Bill:** Me quedé jadeando debajo de él. Estaba temblando y no me veía muy capaz de decir o hacer nada.

 **Tom:** Le veía tembloroso, así que sin decir nada, nos limpié y le besé con mimo- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Demasiado bien... -dije sonriendo.- Ha sido fantástico, amor...

 **Tom:** Lo sé -me reí y le pegué a mi. Sara empezó a llamarnos. Nos vestimos y bajamos y la vimos llamándonos por el walkie con Patrick despollado- ¿Ya le has enseñado que si habla por ahí la oímos, no? -asintió llorando de la risa. Sara se lanzó a nosotros.

 **Bill:** Tom cogió a la niña, que no soltaba el walkie. Por lo visto, le hacía muchísima gracia.

 **Tom:** Enana, vamos a comer -le dije porque ya de hora y para que soltara el walkie. Pero se empeñó en comer sin soltarlo.

 **Bill:** Muerto de risa, vi cómo Tom daba de comer a Sara sin que ella soltase el walkie.

 **Tom:** Terminó de comer y se pasó toda la tarde gritando nuestros nombres al walkie sentada en su oso y muerta de risa. Yo quería estar con Bill, pero me tuve que ir a trabajar.

 **Bill:** Grabé a la niña todo lo que pude para que Tom no se perdiese nada. Me moría de ganas de pasar la tarde a su lado, pero él tenía que trabajar.

 **Tom:** Entré a casa un rato después con una mochila con cinco kilos de droga. Cogí la llave de uno de los cajones del mueble del salón que tenía escondida y lo abrí- Hemos tenido que guardarla nosotros. Te juro que el viernes está fuera de casa -le dije a Bill cerrando el cajón con llave y dejándola bien alta para que no pudiera alcanzarla Sara. Que no sabía abrir cerraduras, pero me daba igual- Lo siento -le dije a Bill.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada, amor... -susurré y le abracé.- Mientas la niña no vea nada, sabes que no me importa.

 **Tom:** No me gusta traerlo con la niña aquí... -le dije serio- Pero no me ha quedado más remedio... -le dije besándole mientras hablaba.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, en serio... -le besé con dulzura.- ¿Qué tal la tarde?

 **Tom:** Mira... Vengo de una mala hostia... -le respondí intentando calmarme.

 **Bill:** ¿Y eso? -pregunté apretando más el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Porque nos han pretendido tomar por gilipollas. Una movida...

 **Bill:** Asentí y no pregunté más. No sabía si iba a querer decírmelo o no...

 **Tom:** ¿A que me preparas una merienda rica? Y te lo cuento merendando -dije abrazándole y besándole el cuello. Nos dimos la vuelta y vi que Sara estaba dormida en su oso abrazada al walkie. Sonreí al ver esa imagen.

 **Bill:** Claro, amor... Y luego ves el vídeo de Sara llamándote por el walkie. -le besé la mejilla y fui a por algo para que merendase.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirando a Sara dormir, hasta que Bill salió con un bocata de bacon con queso, un bollo y una cocacola- Gracias, enano -le besé y nos sentamos en el sofá. Empecé a merendar y le conté- Pues que hemos quedado con los narcos que nos han traído la droga. Les hemos pagado y sin problema. Pero el tío que distribuía la droga a los camellos de la ciudad nos ha intentado dar los cincuenta mil euros en billetes falsos. Y hay que ser gilipollas de pagar con dinero falso a gente que hace dinero falso. Pues se nos ha puesto chulo y me ha ido a atacar. El caso que llevo una camiseta que me regalaste porque he ido a hacer algo que pensaba que no iba a acabar así. Pues le han tenido que pegar entre los Gs la paliza. Y no he podido participar. Y me he tenido que quedar mirando. Y luego, ha aparecido otro payaso a amenazarnos con una pistola y le he volado la cabeza. Por cierto, no pasees por el descampado del medio del barrio con la niña. Hemos clavado su cabeza en un palo. Y ahora nos hemos tenido que guardar la droga y tenemos que buscar cuanto antes a otro tío para sustituir a este hijo de puta -dije así en resumen.

 **Bill:** Suspiré bastante flipado.- Bueno... No te preocupes, amor, que fijo que encontráis a alguien que le sustituya.

 **Tom:** Ya, pero me toca los huevos tener que buscarlo porque un capullo haya ido de listo.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pero así os libráis de un gilipollas. Que en vuestro trabajo ni puede, ni debe haber cualquiera. Y menos con algo tan serio.

 **Tom:** Siempre tienes las palabras adecuadas para todo. ¿Como lo haces, eh, enano? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo.- Yo solo doy mi opinión.

 **Tom** **:** Sonreí- Y llevas razón, no me sorprende.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Uno, que es listo. -dije con "chulería".

 **Tom:** Me reí acabando de merendar- Y precioso, y con mil talentos, y perfecto...

 **Bill:** Bueno, tampoco exageres... -dije poniéndome rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** No exagero... -le besé.

 **Bill:** Le seguí besando un rato, para que no me dijera más cosas que ponen rojo.

 **Tom:** Al final le dije- ¿Me enseñas ese vídeo?

 **Bill:** Claro. -le di el móvil para que lo viese. Era mogollón de gracioso, porque se veía a Sara llamando a Tom todo el rato, y poniendo el walkie en la boca del oso gigante para que él también le llamase.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír al verlo. Era genial. Antes de que acabará el vídeo, Sara se despertó y no me vio, así que empezó otra vez a llamarme por el walkie y a hacer que el oso me llamara. Aparecí y la cogí en brazos. Se empezó y a reír a señalar el walkie.

 **Bill:** Me quedé apoyado en el marco de la puerta, viendo la escena. Eran tan tiernos...

 **Tom:** Me reí y le hice mimos. Ella se reía y se abrazaba a mi. Bill se metió a la cocina y al no verle, empezó por el walkie a gritar su nombre.

 **Bill:** Ya voy, ratona... -dije volviendo al salón con un refresco. Dejé el vaso en la mesa y cogí a la niña.

 **Tom:** Se empezó a reír y se le abrazó sin soltarle. Al rato, llegaron Anna y Patrick y Sara se fue con Patrick. Patrick se puso a jugar con ella y a hacerle caso toda la tarde- Ha visto en ti un hermanito a su altura en madurez -le dije despollado.

 **Bill:** Que te den. -respondió Patrick sin dejar de jugar con la niña.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me centré en Bill otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me abrazó y le besé. Tenía ganas de que me mimase un ratito.

 **Tom:** Bill puso la cara de gato que ponía cundo quería mimos- ¿Quieres mimos, gatito?

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y asentí.- Todos los que quieras darme...

 **Tom:** Me reí y escondió su cara en mi cuello. Empecé a mimarle.

 **Bill:** Me estuvo besando y hablando al oído un buen rato. Me hacía sentir muy especial.

 **Tom:** Al final le di envidia a Sara y vino y se tumbó encima de las piernas de Bill (que estaba sentado encima mío) y tuve que mimarles a los dos.

 **Bill:** Nunca me deja ser el consentido por más de diez minutos. -protesté viendo cómo Tom abrazaba a la niña.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Anda, no te pongas celoso, que te prometo que cuando la acostemos, ponemos peli y la ignoramos.

 **Bill:** Pero yo quería que me mimaras ahora. -seguí quejándome y crucé los brazos.

 **Tom:** Pedí a Patrick con los ojos que la mimara él- Peque, me has abandonado, ¿no me quieres? -puso cara triste y Sara gateó corriendo hasta él. Desde que murió la madre de Patrick, Sara cada vez que le veía triste iba a animarle. Me centré otra vez en Bill.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un niño pequeño y besé a Tom con dulzura.- ¿Delante de la niña? Qué vicio tienes, princesa.

 **Tom:** Le lancé el mando de la tele a Anna y seguí mimando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me reí al oírla quejarse por el golpe y empecé a casi ronronear. Me encantaba que Tom fuese tan mimoso.

 **Tom:** Al final, se quedó dormido encima mío.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir algo que se removía debajo de mí.- ¡Ay, amor! Lo siento... -me levanté de encima de Tom. No quería aplastar al pobre.

 **Tom:** No, no, tranquilo. Estoy bien -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Ven, vamos a comer algo y a dormir. -dije tirando de su mano poco a poco para levantarle.

 **Tom:** Espera, vamos a dar de cenar primero a Sara -le dije cogiéndola.

 **Bill:** Claro, amor, vamos...

 **Tom:** Le dimos de cenar y Bill la acostó mientras yo hacía la cena.

 **Bill:** Bajé a la cocina cuando conseguí dormir a Sara y me senté a esperar la cena.

 **Tom:** Puse los platos y me esperé a que Bill se levantara y se sentara encima mío.

 **Bill:** Me levanté para sentarme como siempre y empecé a cenar en silencio.

 **Tom:** Bill se estaba quedando dormido encima de su plato. Cené rápido y esperé a que acabara.

 **Bill:** Cené lo más rápido que el sueño me dejó y me levanté para ir con Tom a la cama.

 **Tom:** Cogí a Bill en brazos para llevarlo a la cama y se durmió antes de llegar al cuarto.

 **Bill:** Me desperté a media noche por una pesadilla. Por suerte no había hecho ruido, y Tom seguía durmiendo a mi lado. Le abracé y volví a dormir.

 **Tom:** Me desperté sobresaltado al oír a Bill gritar. Le abracé con fuerza- Tranquilo... ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Un mal sueño... -susurré. Respiré hondo para intentar no llorar.

 **Tom:** Sólo ha sido un mal sueño -le acaricié sin dejar de abrazarle fuerte- ¿Necesitas hablar?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza y me pegué más a él.- Solo quédate así, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Siempre... -le besé el pelo.

 **Bill:** Me eché a llorar y me escondí en su cuello.

 **Tom:** Ich bin da... Wenn du willst... -empecé a cantarle al oído.

 **Bill:** Sollocé y le abracé con más fuerza. Joder, me podía cuando me cantaba así.

 **Tom:** Seguí cantando todas las canciones moñas que me sabía hasta que se calmó.

 **Bill:** Me quedé relajado contra su cuello.- Anda, túmbate y vamos a dormir... Es muy tarde.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me quedé esperando a que Bill se durmiera.

 **Bill:** Duérmete... Me relajo más cuando te escucho dormir. -confesé un poco rojo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Vale. Pero si no te puedes dormir, me despiertas -dije bostezando y cerrando los ojos.

 **Bill:** Claro, amor... -me pegué mucho a él para escuchar su respiración.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido en seguida.

 **Bill:** Me dormí cuando le vi relajado y ya no me desperté hasta bien entrada la mañana.

 **Tom:** Me desperté por la mañana, estirándome.

 **Bill:** Me quedé embobado viendo cómo sus músculos se marcaban y tensaban. Dios... Qué bueno estaba.

 **Tom:** Bostecé y abrí sólo un ojo. Bill estaba babeando.

 **Bill:** Me encanta ver cómo te despiertas. -dije todavía embobado.

 **Tom:** Se te nota... Vas a encharcar el cuarto de babas -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Pues si lo prefieres, no te miro. -me crucé de brazos y le di la espalda.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Bill estaba rojo fosforito- A mi me tienes igual de loco... Pero llevas demasiada ropa -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Pues quítamela. -"exigí".

 **Tom:** Me relamí y le abrí la camisa del pijama, saltándole todos los botones como un bestia.

 **Bill:** Que sepas que eso vas a coserlo tú luego. -dije por picar y le besé antes de que respondiera.

 **Tom:** Vale la pena -dije al separarse de mi y bajé a su pecho besando y mordiendo.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me terminé de quitar la camisa. Iba a bajarme los pantalones cuando Tom me quitó las manos para desnudarme él.

 **Tom:** Le saqué el pantalón y los calzoncillos con rapidez y me quité los gayumbos (había dormido sólo con ellos puestos). Me entretuve en atacar todo su cuerpo con mi boca.

 **Bill:** Joder, Tom... Fóllame -pedí medio desesperado. Me estaba volviendo loco con todos esos besos y mordiscos, pero necesitaba más...

 **Tom:** Le abrí las piernas y le empecé a dilatar metiéndome su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Chillé y moví la cadera para que todo fuera más rápido y brusco... Dios. Qué boca.

 **Tom:** Hice lo que me pedía y al poco rato, se la metí con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le comí la boca con muchas ansias y me moví con fuerza contra él.

 **Tom:** Le follé cada vez más fuerte y le masturbé a lo bruto.

 **Bill:** Me lancé a por su cuello y me dediqué a marcarle como mío mientras el orgasmo llegaba poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Me dejé marcar hasta que nos corrimos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé bajo él jadeando. Había sido brutal, y después del sueño de anoche... Le necesitaba.

 **Tom:** Le besé con cariño.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y le abracé muy fuerte. No quería separarme ni un segundo de él.

 **Tom:** Princesa, me encantas.

 **Bill:** Y tú a mí... -susurré apretando más aún el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié. Se quedó pegado a mi.

 **Bill:** Me quedé un buen rato pegado a su cuerpo, intentando no pensar en la maldita pesadilla que había tenido.

 **Tom:** ¿Nos llevamos esta tarde a Sara al parque en el que jugabas de pequeño?

 **Bill:** Vale... -susurré aunque en el fondo no tenía ganas. Quería dormirme una semana entera.

 **Tom:** No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero me preocupaba.

 **Bill:** ¿Esta noche vemos una peli? Tengo ganas.

 **Tom:** Asentí- La que quieras.

 **Bill:** Cualquiera... -escondí la cara en su cuello.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Luego lo decidimos -estuve mimándole toda la mañana.

 **Bill:** Me sentí mejor según pasó el día, pero aún seguía mal... Maldita pesadilla. Bajamos al salón a la hora de comer.

 **Tom:** Anda, calma -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me pegué a él. Quería demostrarle que le quería.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa, en serio? Me preocupas.

 **Bill:** Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? -pregunté con la voz temblorosa.

 **Tom:** Claro. ¿Qué pregunta es esa? No lo dudo ni un segundo, ni un ápice -aseguré.

 **Bill:** Pues no lo dudes, porque te juro que te amo... -le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

 **Tom:** Ya lo sé ¿Pero qué te pasa? -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** He soñado que Gus te decía que no te quería, que te engañaba con otros... -empecé a llorar y me tapé la cara con las manos.- Y no me escuchabas. Y yo quería que lo hicieras, pero... Me echabas de casa, y no me dejabas ver a Sara...

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza y le pegué a mi- Nunca te prohibiría ver a Sara por mucho que me cabreara. Y si Gustav me dijera que me has engañado, no le creería. Pero tampoco tienes porqué preocuparte. Nunca me diría eso. Suponiendo que fuera verdad que me engañas, que sé que no es verdad, él hablaría antes contigo -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada.- Yo solo quería demostrarte que sí te quiero, que nada de eso era verdad.

 **Tom:** No tienes que esforzarte en demostrármelo porque me lo demuestras aunque no te des cuenta -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Aun así... No quiero perderte. -le abracé, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 **Tom:** No me vas a perder -estábamos a mitad de la escalera pero le volví a subir al cuarto. Iba a hacerle el amor.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde me llevas? -pregunté con las lágrimas rodando por mi cara.

 **Tom:** A hacerte el amor.

 **Bill:** Le miré muy sorprendido y no fui capaz de decirle nada.

 **Tom:** Le tumbé en la cama y le besé con mimo.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a sus besos y me relajé poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Le desnudé poco a poco.

 **Bill:** Le dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo; no me veía muy capaz de moverme...

 **Tom:** Le preparé con mimo y le follé sin dejar de besar y acariciar.

 **Bill:** Llegué al orgasmo gimiendo su nombre, sintiéndome totalmente querido. Solo esperaba que el se sintiera de forma similar... Empecé a rayarme otra vez, pero no se dio cuenta.

 **Tom:** Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo. Y sé que tú me quieres.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos otra vez y me lancé a sus brazos, espachurrándole.

 **Tom:** Le besé con mimo- Ánimo, precioso.

 **Bill:** Te amo, Tom... -le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -le respondí con besos.

 **Bill:** Me dejé besar y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos a comer. Que muero de hambre.

 **Bill:** Yo no tengo hambre... Baja tú. -le besé.

 **Tom:** No te voy a dejar sólo -dije rotundamente.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos abajo. -me incorporé para vestirme.

 **Tom:** Me vestí y le besé con mimo- ¿Le das tú de comer a Sara? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Claro... Venga, vamos abajo.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás ya mejor? -le pregunté al bajar.

 **Bill:** Sí... -respondí sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -sonreí y bajamos. Anna estaba haciendo las tortitas para desayunar ¿a las tres de la tarde? Da igual, tortitas eran.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al ver las tortitas y me senté en las piernas de Tom. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo, tenía hambre.

 **Tom:** Se apoyó en mi y casi ronroneaba.

 **Bill:** Siento mucho toda la escena de antes, pero es que estaba realmente asustado... -expliqué.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes. No es tu culpa -le acuné entre mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Aun así... Debería haber confiado en ti.

 **Tom:** Que no es nada, princesa -le besé.

 **Bill:** Anna nos miraba sin entender nada, pero por suerte no preguntó.

 **Tom:** Hermanita, eres la reina de las tortitas -dije estirándome.

 **Bill:** Sí... Hazlas más días...

 **Tom:** Se rió- Las hago todos los días, pero siempre estáis encerrados como ermitaños.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y no supe qué responderle.

 **Tom:** Y vosotros siempre estáis monopolizando mi tele -le dije despollado en réplica.

 **Bill:** Eso. No nos dejáis ver nada nunca. -me quejé.

 **Tom:** Nos sacó la lengua y fingí indignarme- Pues quiero más tortitas.

 **Bill:** Pues toma. -le plantó otras tres o cuatro.

 **Tom:** Gracias -nos miramos "mal" y nos empezamos a reír.

 **Bill:** Me terminé mis tortitas y me fui al sofá a ver la tele un rato.

 **Tom:** Me senté con él apoderándome del mando- Te dejo ver lo que quieras si me besas. O cambio de canal.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé sin dudarlo. Por nada del mundo me perdería Mentes Criminales.

 **Tom:** Me encanta hacer chantaje a cambio de besos -me reí- Me cae bien el malo. No sé qué ha hecho, pero me cae bien.

 **Bill:** Mató a toda una familia a hachazos. En cada sitio en el que la feria para, lo hace. -expliqué medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** ¿Ves? Me cae bien -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero le van a detener. Siempre los detienen.

 **Tom:** Ya... Putos polis. Ya quisieran los del FBI estos o de donde mierda sean pillar siempre al malo en la vida real. Con la de crímenes sin resolver que hay -afirmé.

 **Bill:** Ya. Pero a la gente le gusta que el malo vaya a la cárcel, y la tele tiene que satisfacer a la gente.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- A mi me satisfaces tú.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y no supe qué contestar.

 **Tom:** Sigo teniendo el mando. Mantenme contento o cambio en cualquier momento -dije con chulería. No pensaba cambiar, pero quería besos.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé y volví a besarle.- No me cambies...

 **Tom:** Ya veremos -le dije haciéndome el interesante y aprovechando que acababan de poner anuncios para picarle y que se me pegara más.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -dije "picado" y me senté en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...

 **Bill:** Le besé con intensidad.- ¿Esto?

 **Tom:** Obviamente. Sigue.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Siguió besándome hasta que empezó la serie y me empezó a ignorar.

 **Bill:** Vi por el rabillo del ojo que levantaba el mando, y antes de que cambiase, le besé. Me negaba a que me lo quitase, aunque ya hubiera visto el capítulo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con malicia y me dejé besar. Se abrazó a mi y se apoyó en mi pecho mirando la tele.

 **Bill:** Me encanta esta serie. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Ya lo veo -le dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** Es que es muy buena... -me excusé.

 **Tom:** Está bien. Prefiero Castle. Creo que es la única serie que me cae bien el prota bueno.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es que Castle es muy gracioso.

 **Tom:** Tú eres más gracioso.

 **Bill:** Y tú más -repliqué sonriendo ampliamente.

 **Tom:** Demuéstralo -levanté el brazo haciendo amago de cambiar.

 **Bill:** Le quité el mando y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Cabrón -me retorcí despollado- Que... Te pierdes... El final.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... -seguí a lo mío.

 **Tom:** Cabrón -me seguí riendo.

 **Bill:** Paré cuando empezó a jadear y le besé.- ¿Ves? Muy gracioso.

 **Tom:** Quien ríe el último... Ríe mejor -le inmovilicé y le hice cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Me eché a reír y aunque quería, no pude soltarme.

 **Tom:** ¿Quién ríe ahora? -le pregunté despollado.

 **Bill:** ¡Yo! -chillé muerto de la risa.

 **Tom:** Exacto -dije con malicia.

 **Bill:** Me revolví hasta que pude quitarme a Tom de encima y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y se abrazó a mi para acabar de ver el capítulo.

 **Bill:** Vi terminar el capítulo y besé a Tom.- Eso de premio por dejarme ver Mentes Criminales.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le volví a besar- Pues ahora empieza otro. Si te lo dejo ver entero, ¿qué me darás en los descansos?

 **Bill:** ¿Besos y la posibilidad de una mamada exprés? -dije después de "pensármelo".

 **Tom:** Lo veo... Y yo tal vez te premie con un bocadillo de jamón de ese que comen en España...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me gusta la idea. -dije sonriendo ampliamente.

 **Tom:** ¿Verdad? -sonreí- Ah. Que no se nos olvide. A las seis de la tarde Sara tiene revisión en el médico -las revisiones eran un coñazo. El médico la pesaba y la medía y nos decía siempre lo mismo "Está muy sana". Y yo decía "Claro, la cuidamos como a una reina" y nos íbamos- Pero bueno, da tiempo a merendar y a la mamada y a que veas la serie. Esta mañana se la ha llevado Mariah, que los gemelos estaban dando mucho mal y querían verla.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Bueno, pues... ¿te hago la mamada ahora?

 **Tom:** Claro -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí y empecé a tocarle para que se excitara.

 **Tom:** Me empalmé en seguida y se metió mi polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Succioné con fuerza, poniéndome muy cachondo al escuchar sus sonidos de placer.

 **Tom:** Gemí mientras él me llevaba a la locura con su lengua.

 **Bill:** Seguí chupando hasta que gritó y se corrió en mi boca.

 **Tom:** Joder... -me quedé agarrado al sofá jadeando.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y me senté a su lado en el sofá.- Y ahora, calladito... Que quiero ver la serie.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Me costó un rato recuperarme. Fui a hacer la merienda.

 **Bill:** Me quedé viendo la tele mientras él trasteaba en la cocina.

 **Tom:** Salí con dos bocatas y dos refrescos y dejé los platos en la mesa- A tu sitio, enano. Pero ya -señalé mis piernas.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro, Tommy... ¿así bien?.

 **Tom:** Muy bien, y calla, que me pierdo el final -dije medio riéndome por picar y cogí el bocadillo. Bill infló los mofletes con indignación.

 **Bill:** Miré hacia otro lado, picado, y empecé a comerme el bocadillo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé la mejilla.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y seguí comiendo, viendo acabar el capitulo.

 **Tom:** Hicieron el descanso y me subí a vestir.

 **Bill:** Me terminé la merienda y me acurruqué a esperarle.

 **Tom:** Bajé y me senté al lado suyo. Acabó el capítulo y le besé- Anda, vístete y yo traigo a Sara -le acaricié y asintió.

 **Bill:** Me vestí y me tiré en el sofá de cualquier manera. Estaba súper vago.

 **Tom:** Recogí a Sara, que chilló de emoción al verme y se me abrazó y fui con ella a casa.

 **Bill:** Llegaron Tom y la niña y se sentaron a mi lado.- Hola, enana. -Sara chilló y me abrazó.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vamos -Bill se levantó vaguísimo y nos metimos al coche.

 **Bill:** Fuimos al médico a hacerle la revisión a Sara.

 **Tom:** Sara estaba contentísima porque cada vez que iba al médico, le daba una piruleta.

 **Bill:** El médico le hizo la revisión a la niña y nos dijo lo de siempre.

 **Tom:** Nunca estaba de más oír que estaba sana, pero menudo puto coñazo.

 **Bill:** Le dieron una piruleta a Sara y nos levantamos para irnos.

 **Tom:** Le abrí la piruleta y se la comió más contenta que el copón.

 **Bill:** Volvimos a casa y Sara se sentó con su oso a terminar de comerse su piruleta. Estaba muy contenta con ella.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el sofá- ¿Veis? Monopolizais mi tele -les dije a Anna y a Patrick. Pero bueno. Estaban viendo Castle. No me quejaba.

 **Bill:** Me senté en las piernas de Tom y le abracé.- Este capítulo es buenísimo.

 **Tom:** No lo he visto, ¿de qué va?

 **Bill:** El asesino recrea cuentos infantiles. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Qué moñas -solté y todos se despollaron.

 **Bill:** Un poco. -dije por seguirle la corriente.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me puse a ver el capítulo. Sara se acercó con la piruleta, la subí a mis piernas y se quedó viendo atentamente el capítulo- ¿Te gusta? -le pregunté flipado. Asintió mirando atentamente a la pantalla //¿Deberíamos dejarle ver esto?//.

 **Bill:** Tom... Me la llevo a jugar. No creo que sea bueno que lo vea...

 **Tom:** Pero, enana. ¿No prefieres ver Frozen? -asintió contenta y le puse la peli cortando el capítulo.

 **Bill:** Me relajé y nos quedamos todos viendo la peli con ella.

 **Tom:** Puta peli. La había visto mil veces. Menudo coñazo. Me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Sara se indignó con Tom, pero por suerte no intentó despertarle.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y Sara me miraba fatal- ¿He hecho algo?

 **Bill:** Ella giró la cara, indignada.- Te has perdido la peli. Eso es un crimen atroz.

 **Tom:** Pero... Si la estaba viendo -mentí... Un poquito.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -chilló ella súper cabreada.

 **Tom:** Pero... Jo... -no sabía qué decirle- ¿Me perdonas?

 **Bill:** No. -dijo seria. Se escondió en mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Venga... Perdóname... -le puncé un poco.

 **Bill:** Ella le apartó con la mano, aunque sin mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Pero si yo te quiero. Eres más guapa que Elsa. Entiende que estoy tan acostumbrado a ver lo guapa que eres, que el resto de chicas del mundo me parezcan feas a tu lado.

 **Bill:** Se quedó muy quieta, como pensando si "perdonar" a Tom o no. Al final, se lanzó a sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y la abracé.

 **Bill:** Se quedó con él ya todo el rato, no quería despegarse de su papá para nada.

 **Tom:** Estaba abrazada a mi cuello- ¿Qué más películas de dibujos hay? A poder ser que no la vuelvan una moñas- Mulan -gritó Anna.

 **Bill:** O Tarzán. -dije yo sonriendo. Vale, era un poco moñas. Pero era mi preferida...

 **Tom:** También, pero cambiadme esa ya por favor.

 **Bill:** Cambiamos la peli por la de Mulan y fui a por palomitas.

 **Tom:** A ver si ésta es mejor -dije preparándome por si me volvía a dormir.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado cuando le vi medio tumbado. Fijo que se dormía.

 **Tom:** Me puse gafas de sol para que Sara no se enfadara conmigo si me dormía y dejé que siguiera la peli.

 **Bill:** Intenté no reírme y me dediqué a disfrutar de la peli.

 **Tom:** En efecto, me dormí.

 **Bill:** No pude recriminarle el haberse dormido, porque tanto Sara como yo, nos dormimos también.

 **Tom:** Me desperté porque la que se había indignado con que nos durmiéramos fue Anna.

 **Bill:** La regañé porque había despertado a la niña y me fui a la cocina. Iba a darle un biberón a Sara y a acostarme.

 **Tom:** Me levanté dormidísimo y me puse el pijama. Bajé y me senté a esperar a que Bill acabará de dar de cenar a Sara.

 **Bill:** Le di la cena y la pobre se me durmió en lo que la subía al cuarto. La dejé en la cunita y le di la mano a Tom para irnos a la cama.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé abrazado a Bill y me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Me dormí casi en seguida y no desperté hasta casi mediodía.

 **Tom:** Desperté antes que Bill porque Sara se echó a llorar y fui a ver qué le pasaba.

 **Bill:** Me sentí solo y abrí los ojos. Tom no estaba... Escuché que hablaba con la niña por el walkie, así que fui con ellos.

 **Tom:** Hey, hola -le saludé.

-¡Bill! -gritó Sara.

 **Bill:** Hola... -cogí a Sara, que venía gateando hacia mí.- ¡Hola, mi princesa! -la llené de besos.- ¿Cómo es que has despertado a papi hoy? -pregunté curioso.

 **Tom:** Pesadilla -respondió.

 **Bill:** Mi niña... -la espachurré- Pobrecita. Vamos a hacerle el desayuno a papá, por ser tan bueno. ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Noo. Papá y yo para ti -respondió. Se lo habíamos hecho ya.

 **Bill:** Jo... Pues yo os hago la comida. -la dejé en el suelo y fui sonriendo a desayunar.

 **Tom:** Sara me tiró del pantalón para que siguiéramos a Bill.

 **Bill:** Entraron a la cocina y se sentaron a verme comer.- ¿Queréis un poquito?

 **Tom:** Sara negó y se quedó observándole. Quería que le gustara y estaba expectante.

 **Bill:** ¡Qué comida más buena! -exclamé. La verdad, estaba bastante bueno.

 **Tom:** Sara se rió y aplaudió.

 **Bill:** Estuvo atenta a todo lo que decía y hacía, hasta que terminé de desayunar. Parecía más satisfecha ella que yo.

 **Tom:** Cuando Bill acabó de desayunar, Sara pareció contenta. Le dio un beso me lo dio a mi y se fue con su oso.

 **Bill:** Nunca me había sentido tan observado mientras comía. -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Es que te hemos hecho el desayuno y le hacía ilusión que te gustara. -me reí- Era muy graciosa cocinando. Le ponía las cosas en la mano y le decía "Échalo" y chillaba de emoción mientras lo volcaba. Y mezclando la masa de las tortitas y de las crêpes, le he dejado coger la cuchara y dar vueltas. Dos o tres. Luego se ha cansado y se ha abrazado a mi observando lo que hacía. Y luego he cortado las frutas y le he dicho que las mezcle. No le he dejado tocar la sartén. Pero ella estaba muy contenta. Mira -nos asomamos al salón- Pady, Anna. He cocinado -dijo orgullosa.

 **Bill:** Nos partimos de risa al oírla. Era la leche.- Me encanta nuestra niña.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Seguro que será una gran cocinera como su padre -le dije a Bill- ¿A que estaba rico el desayuno?

 **Bill:** Estaba delicioso. -dije abrazándole con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Me alegro.

 **Bill:** Le miré sonriente y le besé.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

 **Tom:** ¿No habías quedado con Dominika y con Anna para iros de compras? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** No... Quieren un "día de chicas" -dije haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Mejor... Más para mi- Eh, no exageres. Que mañana vamos al cine y a cenar y te puedes venir -gritó Anna desde el salón.

 **Bill:** Ahora os jodéis sin mí. -repliqué yo fingiendo indignación.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Pensábamos ver Sinsajo. Pensaba que querías ir al estreno... Tú verás -dijo Anna con psicología inversa.

-Le puedo llevar yo. 

-Tú no has visto las anteriores. Y de aquí a mañana no te da tiempo -respondió.

 **Bill:** Me da igual. Me llevo a Alex y Paola, que querían ir. -respondí con chulería.

 **Tom:** Les hemos avisado de que se vengan y han dicho que sí -respondió triunfal.

 **Bill:** Pues os joden a todos. -me piqué.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que te lleve yo? A descargarlas no da tiempo, pero a comprar las tres anteriores y verlas, sí... -le dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** No, amor... Si me da igual. Además, nunca veo una peli entera contigo al lado...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Cierto. Pero mañana si no vas con estos, te llevo yo.

 **Bill:** Que no... Que da igual. -insistí. La verdad, entre pasar el día en el cine con ellos, o en la cama con Tom... Me quedaba en la cama.

 **Tom:** Me sonó el teléfono.

-Georg, ¿qué pasa? 

-Mañana por la tarde tenemos que secuestrar al hijo de un tío que nos debe 200.000 euros. 

-Vale. 

-Te toca quedarte a ti en la casa los dos primeros días. Luego nos iremos nosotros. 

-Joder... Tira -colgué.- Se nos ha jodido el plan. Mañana trabajo -puso cara triste.- Y verás... Tengo que irme a la casa dos días. ¿Te vendrás y dejamos a Sara con los Gs? ¿O te quedarás? -dije haciendo una mueca.

 **Bill:** Voy contigo. -respondí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Genial -sonreí- Pero después de que le hayamos secuestrado, no vengas mientras... No quiero... Involucrarte.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes por eso, Tom... Después de tanto tiempo, ya no me da miedo ni nada de eso. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Ya lo sé. Pero no quiero que tengas nada que ver en eso. No sé si me explico.

 **Bill:** Sí te explicas... Solo quiero que tú entiendas que esta vez voy a estar sí o sí.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Haz lo que quieras. Pero no me hace gracia. Me parece bien que estés conmigo en la casa, pero venir con los Gs y conmigo a secuestrar a un pavo... No me hace gracia.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y rodé los ojos.- Pues me quedo aquí...

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo que te quedas aquí? -no entendí si decía de no venir por la tarde o de no venir en ningún momento.

 **Bill:** Que te sales con la tuya. Iré cuando me llames para quedarme contigo en la casa, y punto.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás enfadado? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** No. -dije sin mentir y empecé a recoger las cosas del desayuno.

 **Tom:** Oye, en serio. Que no es que no quiera que vengas. Es que cuanto menos te mezcles en estos asuntos, mejor. No quiero que lo pases mal, y sé que aunque me lo niegas, cada vez que oyes a alguien suplicarme que no le haga nada te da pena...

 **Bill:** Que te he dicho que no pasa nada. -insistí.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le ayudé a recoger- Anda, vamos al salón -le dije abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Asentí y fuimos al sofá. No le quería decir nada, pero en el fondo sí que estaba un poquillo picado.

 **Tom:** Le abracé pegándole a mi pero se separó- ¿Entonces vienes? -le preguntó Anna.

 **Bill:** Que no. -dije rodando los ojos y me puse a dibujar. Estaba indignado con todo el planeta.

 **Tom:** Princesa, no te enfades -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sí me enfado. Me tratáis como si fuera un mocoso. -repliqué indignado.

 **Tom:** No te trato como a un niño. Te trato como a alguien con conciencia. A Anna y a Patrick tampoco les dejaría venir.

 **Bill:** He ido varias veces ya. -dije entre dientes.- Yo mismo he participado en ocasiones... -resoplé.- Pero da igual. Me quedo en casa y si te apetece, me llamas cuando te quedes solo en la casa. -me levanté y me fui al estudio.

 **Tom:** Con gente que te había hecho daño -dije entrando detrás de él- ¿Alguna vez has hecho daño a alguien inocente? -pregunté. Yo ya sabía que no- ¿Sabes que vamos a secuestrar al hijo de un tío que nos debe dinero por drogas? ¿Te suena, verdad? -le respondí- Pero él no tendrá tu suerte. ¿Quieres venir a secuestrar a un crío de 15 años? Con los críos nunca me cebo porque no me gusta hacer daño a críos, pero aun así, le tendremos que matar si no nos paga. Pero oye, que muy bien, vente. Pero si luego tienes mala conciencia a mi no me llores. Porque no es lo mismo saber que yo lo hago y que no puedes evitarlo, que hacerlo conmigo. Y ésta vez nadie te ha hecho daño ni a ti ni a tu familia.

 **Bill:** Que sí, joder, que me quedaré aquí y punto. -dije serio. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo; estaba muy cabreado y no quería hablar más para que no se liase una mayor. Y encima, me había sentado un poco (bastante) mal que me dijera eso de "¿Te suena, verdad?"

 **Tom:** Sí, aquí y cabreado. Haz lo que te salga de la polla. Si quieres, vienes. Y si no, te quedas. O te vas al cine con estos. O a donde te de la puta gana -cerré de un portazo.

 **Bill:** Salí muy cabreado y me subí a mi ropero sin hablar con nadie. Me senté en mi oso de peluche a gritar de rabia y frustración. Luego, como nadie me veía, preparé una bolsa con ropa. Si mañana seguía cabreado con Tom, me iría a la casa de Simone. Si no, dejaría la bolsa lista por si quería llevarme a la casa de secuestros con él.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jugando con Sara, que se había echado a llorar al oírnos gritar. Le empecé a mimar hasta que se le pasó, pero no dejaba de reclamar a Bill. Subí y llamé a la puerta. La había cerrado con pestillo- Bill, Sara quiere estar contigo.

 **Bill:** Abrí y cogí a Sara, pero no quiso soltar a Tom. Normalmente me enternecía que hiciera eso, pero estaba demasiado cabreado. Bufé.- Vamos al salón o algo.

 **Tom:** Bajamos con Sara agarrándonos a los dos y nos sentamos en el sofá. Anna y Patrick habían oído todo y me daban a mi la razón. Pero no dijeron nada para no cabrearle más. Me puse a jugar con Sara.

 **Bill:** Estuve sentado viendo cómo jugaban, pero sin jugar. Seguía rumiando mi enfado, y no tenía ganas de nada.

 **Tom:** Bill -le miró triste para que él también jugará.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, fingí sonreír y me puse a jugar con ella como si nada pasara.

 **Tom:** Iba a decirle "Qué falso que eres". Pero me lo callé para no cabrearle más y jugamos los dos con Sara.

 **Bill:** Sara hambre. -protestó la niña al final. Le sonreí, esta vez sin esfuerzo.- En seguida te traigo la cena, preciosa. -le besé el pelo y me levanté a hacerle algo. Ya que estaba, hice la cena de todos también. Vale, estaba enfadado... Pero no por ello iba a dejarlos sin cena.

 **Tom:** Entré y le abracé mientras cocinaba. Le besé la mejilla.

 **Bill:** ¿Puedes darle la cena a Sara? -le pregunté señalando el plato de la niña. ¿No que me trataban como un crío? Pues así me iba a portar, aunque ese beso me hubiera enternecido sobremanera.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco medio riéndome, medio resignado y le di otro beso. Me aparté y me fui a darle a Sara la cena.

 **Bill:** Puse la mesa y cené en lo que Tom daba a la niña su cena. Fregué mi plato y me asomé al salón.- Me voy a la cama ya, que no estoy bien. Tenéis la cena en la mesa ya. -le di un beso a Sara y me dirigí al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Y mira que me he acercado a buenas, ¿eh? 

-No te rayes que lo arreglaréis -dijo Anna.

-Ya, bueno. Me voy a acostar a la niña y me bajo a ver la tele. Que echan una gore muy buena.

 **Bill:** Oí por el walkie que Tom acostaba a la niña. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba bajo otra vez, cogí de la mesilla el walkie por si Sara se despertaba o algo y me metí a mi ropero. Quería dormir en mi oso.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé en el sofá y me puse a ver la peli. Anna y Patrick se abrazaron en el otro sofá. Anna cada vez que se asustaba, se abrazaba a Patrick y a mi me hubiera gustado que Bill estuviera igual.

 **Bill:** Me dormí casi en seguida, tumbado en mi oso gigante, tapado con una manta bien calentita y con el walkie al lado. Me reventaba estar así, pero joder, a veces parecía que me tomaban por un niño pequeño.

 **Tom:** Me subí a la cama y vi que Bill no estaba. Me cabreó mucho que se fuera al ropero a huir de mi, así que sabiendo que no me iba a dormir por el cabreo, me volví a bajar.

 **Bill:** Oí a Sara llorar y me desperté. Dejé la manta por ahí tirada y fui corriendo a ver qué le pasaba a Sara.

 **Tom:** Bill bajó y me despertó. Me había dormido en el sofá. Resulta que Sara había tenido un mal sueño y quería dormir con nosotros.

 **Bill:** Tom subió con nosotros. Había puesto un saco de semillas dentro de la cama para calentarla un poquito, y menos mal que lo había hecho... La almohada estaba helada. Nos metimos los tres, dejando a la niña en medio.- Papá... Canta. -me pidió Sara.

 **Tom:** Estaba desconsolada. Le acaricié la tripa mientras Bill le cantaba.

 **Bill:** Se durmió a la cuarta canción, agarrándonos a los dos de la mano.- Me encantaría saber qué eso eso tan horrible que sueña a veces... -susurré más pensando en voz alta que otra cosa, pero Tom me oyó.

 **Tom:** Yo también quiero saberlo... -me daba miedo que fuera por mi culpa o algo así.

 **Bill:** Vi su cara, y dejé totalmente de lado mi enfado.- Eh... Si fuera por ti, no querría dormir contigo... Lo sabes, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Supongo... -le medio sonreí.

 **Bill:** Estiré la mano que Sara no me agarraba y le acaricié.- Confía en mí. Ella te adora... Siempre te busca, quiere tenerte cerca.

 **Tom:** Gracias -le dije mirándole a los ojos.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.- No me las des. Solo te he dicho la verdad.

 **Tom:** ¿Me das un beso? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Claro. -respondí sonriendo. Me incliné y le besé con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -apreté su mano.

 **Bill:** Descansa. -me recosté sin soltar ni a Tom ni a Sara y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me dormí yo también en seguida.

 **Bill:** Desperté sintiendo pequeños golpes, como patadas. Al abrir los ojos, vi a Sara intentando adueñarse de toda la cama.

 **Tom:** Me desperté cuando sentí un puño pequeño en mi boca. Estaba Sara dormida y Bill la miraba despollado.

 **Bill:** Quiere echarnos. -susurré negro de risa.

 **Tom:** Ya la veo, ya -me reí.

 **Bill:** ¿Puedo ser malo? -pregunté con cara de travieso.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Vale -Sonreí con malicia.

 **Bill:** Cogí a Sara en brazos y la abracé muy fuerte para despertarla.

 **Tom:** Chilló al despertarse y se enfadó con Bill por despertarla y conmigo por reírme. Nos sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

 **Bill:** Le besé el pelo y empecé a hacerle cosquillas. Le duraron poco los brazos cruzados...

 **Tom:** Chilló muerta de risa y al final, nos perdonó.

 **Bill:** Venga, vamos a desayunar. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** La cogí en brazos y la llevé al salón haciendo como si fuera un avión.

 **Bill:** Me metí en la cocina y preparé el desayuno. Seguía mosqueado con Anna, pero intentaba que no se me notase, al menos por la niña.

 **Tom:** Aprovechamos toda la mañana a estar con ella, ya que se la íbamos a tener que dejar dos días a los Gs. Cuando tenía que irme me subí a vestir- ¿Vas a venir? -le pregunté. No sabía qué quería hacer, pero él sabría.

 **Bill:** No. Cuando ya te quedes solo con el chico, me llamas. -dije tumbándome en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Asentí- No tardaré mucho -dije. Me fui y nos metimos en el coche viejo de Georg, el cutre que usaba para estos menesteres. Menos mal que no estaba Bill, porque le tuvimos que pegar un poco porque se nos resistía. Yo no solía pegarles a los menores de edad, así que no me pasé como normalmente habría hecho, pero teníamos que controlar la situación. Lo montamos en el coche y nos fuimos a la casa. Dejé al chico en el sótano y llamé a Bill.

 **Bill:** Cogí la bolsa que había preparado el día anterior y fui a la casa de secuestros. Tom me esperaba en la puerta.

 **Tom:** He mandado que limpien todo menos la planta de abajo esta mañana. Si cuando te secuestramos estaba sucia, imagínate ahora que llevamos todos estos años sin limpiarla -se rió- Pero ahora está impecable -entró y se sorprendió.

 **Bill:** Guau... No sabía que esta casa fuera tan bonita. -dije sinceramente sorprendido.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Ya ves. He hecho cambiar hasta los colchones y la ropa de cama de las habitaciones.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- ¿Duermes donde siempre? -pregunté para poder ir a dejar la bolsa.

 **Tom:** Sí, ya he dejado mis cosas. Voy abajo a ver si está entero el crío -le di un beso y bajé. Esto se me hacía raro. Pero raro en plan bien. Estaba consciente y muy asustado. Me suplicó que no le hiciera nada- Ya veremos... -salí de un portazo y vi a Bill en el salón. Me senté con él.

 **Bill:** ¿Su padre os debe mucho? -pregunté con curiosidad.

 **Tom:** 200.000 euros -le respondí- Aunque esta vez nos lo debe a nosotros directamente. No tenemos que pagar a la mafia mientras nos investiga hacienda -dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado. Tenía una duda, pero preferí callarme.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué piensas? -le pregunté al ver su cara de duda.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué permitís que alguien os deba tanto? Quiero decir, si yo estuviera en vuestro lugar, perseguiría a la gente mucho antes. Ahora vosotros habéis perdido 200.000 euros, ese chico va a morir y su padre irá después.

 **Tom:** No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero yo controlo todo porque aprieto a la gente pero lo justo. No sé si me entiendes. Si tú eres "bueno" con la gente y les dejas dinero y les permites retrasar la deuda se confiarán y me verán como "lo malo conocido" del refrán, pero hay que demostrar que no se puede jugar con nosotros. Y entonces es cuando llegamos a este punto. Cuando hemos permitido retrasar las cosas pero se han reído de nosotros -le expliqué.

 **Bill:** Pues yo creo que con que te deban dos mil euros ya se han reído bastante. -repliqué.

 **Tom:** Depende del caso. Si es un tío que simplemente se droga, sí. Tanto tu padre como éste hombre no eran el caso. Eran camellos además de yonkis. El kilo de coca vale 10000 euros, una vez importado hasta aquí. Los camellos suelen coger mucha para vender y les pedimos el dinero una vez al año. En todo el año pasado nos pidió 20 kilos para vender y al final del año, había consumido parte y el resto la había regalado a sus amigos. Le dimos hasta verano para conseguir el dinero y no nos lo ha conseguido.

 **Bill:** Me quedé bastante flipado con lo que dijo y no respondí nada.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi y le besé. Se apartó cuando empezamos a oír gritos desde el sótano de "¡Socorrooooooo! ¡Ayudaaaaaa!"

 **Bill:** Suspiré y rodé los ojos.- ¿Yo gritaba así?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Todos lo hacen... -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿No te aburre? -me quedé pensativo. Ese chico era demasiado joven. No sabía si hería a adolescentes. Alguna vez había dicho que a los niños no los trataba mal, pero ¿cuál sería su límite?

 **Tom:** ¿La verdad? No. Me encanta verles tan desesperados y sin escapatoria. Es como un placer sádico. Uno de tantos -le dije sinceramente.- Aunque cuando no nos queda más remedio que secuestrar a algún menor, no disfruto. Supongo que mi límite para hacerle algo a una persona es que sea menor de edad.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Ahora entiendo que se te pusiera tan dura cuando empecé a gritar -dije más que nada por picarle.

 **Tom:** A mi se me pone dura con todo lo que haces, princesa -me subí encima de él- Pero... ¿Y si te hago gritar ahora? -dije relamiéndome y mirándole con malicia.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Si me haces gritar de placer, no me quejaré precisamente... -me incorporé un poquito y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso con ansia- ¿Y si son de dolor sí? Los dos conocemos tu faceta masoca -le dije atacando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí.  Pero hoy no quiero eso... Hoy solo quiero placer.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- Bueno... -le besé y le saqué la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me lancé a sus labios.- ¿Me follas?

 **Tom:** Claro -nos terminé de desnudar y le dilaté devorando sus labios.

 **Bill:** Gemí en su boca y me restregué contra su abdomen. Estaba muy, muy ansioso.

 **Tom:** Le abrí de piernas y le follé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité muy ansioso y me moví lo mejor que pude para facilitar la penetración.- Ah... Tom... Más...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y le follé con todas mis fuerzas. Le masturbé y reventamos. Le había dejado temblando como una hoja.

 **Bill:** Cada vez lo haces mejor... -dije tirado de cualquier manera en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Lo sé... Pero eso es porque cada día me pones más y estás más guapo -le dije sonriendo con chulería y le besé.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy rojo y le besé otra vez. Justo el chaval del sótano volvió a gritar.

 **Tom:** Si te molesta, le callo.

 **Bill:** No, tranquilo. No pasa nada. -respondí sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Voy a llevarle la cena -cogí un vaso de agua y un trozo de pan.

 **Bill:** Me reí al ver la comida.- No creo que le guste... Te lo digo por experiencia.

 **Tom:** Es esto o nada -le dije medio riéndome.

 **Bill:** Qué malo eres... -repliqué medio sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Ya era así cuando me conociste -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos sonriendo y me acomodé en el sofá para ver la tele.

 **Tom:** Cuando entré, se encogió. Estaba temblando. Le desaté las manos y le dejé ahí el agua y el pan- S-soy celíaco. No puedo comer eso... Por favor. Me mareo. 

-Es sin gluten. Lo ponía en el paquete -le respondí y salí de un portazo.

 **Bill:** Ven aquí. -dije extendiendo los brazos, para que me abrazase.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le empecé a besar.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a sus besos y apreté mucho el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Me empezó a acariciar el pelo y me entró mucha modorra. Me quedé dormido en el sofá sin quererlo.

 **Bill:** Aprovechando que Tom se había dormido, hice una ensalada, cogí el botiquín y me fui al sótano. El chico fue a chillar, pero le obligué a callarse.- Voy a curarte y darte comida... Pero no digas nada, eh...

 **Tom:** Me desperté y no vi a Bill. Bajé y me lo encontré curando al chico y dándole de comer. Como no me vieron, volví a subir y me tumbé a ver la tele. Tampoco le podía recriminar nada a Bill. Además, me había hecho gracia que lo hiciera a escondidas mía. Decidí asustarle un poco. Subió con el botiquín y la bandeja- ¿Qué haces con eso? -le miré serio intentando no reírme.


	7. Bill... Muerto

**Bill:** Me asusté bastante al ver a Tom, pero intenté disimular. Echándole unos huevos que ni yo creía tener, le miré fijamente a la cara.- He dado de comer al chiquillo, y lo he curado. No soportaba verle así.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja levantada (intentando también no reírme) fijamente pero fallé en mi intento y me despollé- Joder, de verdad alguien que no tuviera tantos huevos no podría ser mi marido -le dije secándome las lágrimas de la risa- Te has asustado, ¿eh? Admítelo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Un poco... Pero entiéndeme, el muchacho me da pena... Me recuerda mucho a mí.

 **Tom:** No estoy enfadado, y ya sabía que habías bajado. Me he despertado y te he visto de lleno -le abracé por detrás- Pero soy un poco cabrón y quería asustarte un poco. No he aguantado más sin reírme.

 **Bill:** Sonreí todavía muy rojo.- Lo siento, amor. Pero me daba demasiada pena.

 **Tom:** No te puedo recriminar nada -le besé el cuello- Eres un ángel. Y los ángeles hacéis estas cosas. El demonio aquí soy yo.

 **Bill:** Me puse mucho más rojo.- No soy un ángel...

 **Tom:** No me engañas, sí que lo eres -le dije- Pero a este demonio le fue demasiado fácil aprovecharse del ángel... Allí abajo, concretamente -le seguí besando el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No te aprovechaste... Sabes que si no hubiera querido, me habría negado.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Que soy irresistible es innegable... Anda, voy a hacer la cena -le acaricié- Pero te has asustado -me burlé un poquito.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y sonreí.- Pero tú no te has enfadado.

 **Tom:** Ya... Pero... Quería asustarte. Soy un cabrón. Y lo he conseguido -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Cabrón... -susurré medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Cierto -le besé- Voy a hacer la cena, miedoso -me sacó la lengua.

 **Bill:** Te espero en el sofá. -dije mientras me iba al salón.

 **Tom:** Me metí en la cocina y me puse a cocinar. Al rato, salí con dos entrecote con patatas fritas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al ver la cena y me relamí de forma inconsciente.

 **Tom:** Veo que te apetece -dije sonriendo y sentándome a su lado- Pero no puedes comer hasta que no te sientes en tu sitio.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas.- Quiero comer.

 **Tom:** Así, sí -le besé el cuello y empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** Comí en silencio, solo centrado en lo bueno que estaba todo.

 **Tom:** Oveja que bala, bocado que pierde, ¿no?

 **Bill:** Asentí y seguí a lo mío. Tom se despollaba.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de cenar y me quedé apalancadísimo. Estaba reventado.

 **Bill:** ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Vámonos, anda. Pero espera -cerré la puerta de la calle con llave- Por si se escapa -expliqué.

 **Bill:** Asentí y fuimos de la mano a la cama.

 **Tom:** Me metí en la cama, reventado. Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados. Cuando me desperté, estaba sólo en la cama. Busqué a Bill y estaba con el chico, que le había llevado de todo para desayunar. Esta vez no me fui. Me apoyé en la puerta con algo de chulería observando la escena.

 **Bill:** El chico se puso pálido de repente. Me giré y vi a Tom ahí.- ¿Sabes que vive al lado de la que fue la casa de Sally, antes de que mi abuelo muriera?

 **Tom:** No lo sabía... -respondí medio sonriendo- ¿Confraternizando con el cautivo? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- He intentado despertarte con besos e intentos de pajas, pero no has reaccionado. Así que me he venido a entretenerme un rato.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pues nada, seguid. Y agradécele a Bill todo esto, porque si por mi fuera no estarías tan entero, ni tan bien alimentado... 

-G-gracias. 

-Voy a comprar -le dije a Bill- Luego vuelvo -me fui sin darle tiempo a decir nada y me quedé al otro lado de la puerta. Sé que estaba mal que les espiara, pero me daba mucha curiosidad lo que hablarían.

 **Bill:** ¿No te da miedo? -sonreí.- Para nada. Si le hubieras conocido de otra forma, créeme que os llevaríais bien.

 **Tom:** Pero... ¿Cómo os conocisteis? -preguntó.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio, intentando no reírme.- Por lo mismo por lo que estás tú aquí... Solo que mi padre le debía mucha más pasta. -me miró anonadado.

 **Tom:** Joder... Si es verdad todo lo que se dice de él... Me sorprende que sigas vivo. ¿Tu padre le pagó al final?

 **Bill:** Sí que es cierto... Y no, mi padre no pagó, pero... Estábamos muy encaprichados el uno con el otro... Me salvó y me llevó a vivir con él.

 **Tom:** ¿Algo así como el príncipe azul? -preguntó con tono de flipado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- A su manera... Sí. Fue como un príncipe azul. Un poco burro y salido, pero príncipe al fin y al cabo. -el muchacho flipaba y yo estaba despollado.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté la risa por lo de burro y salido y siguieron- Pareces feliz con él. Pero me sorprende. Todos dicen que te trata mal, pero pareces muy feliz, y no se te ve herido. Y cuando ha entrado y le he visto mirarte... Parece que te adora.

 **Bill:** Me puse colorado.- Nos queremos mucho. No podemos estar sin el otro, pero... Somos muy brutos. Nosotros discutimos mucho, y casi siempre salimos a hostias. Pero me moriría si me alejasen de él.

 **Tom:** Me aterrorizaría pelearme con él. Ayer me intenté resistir, pero... No acabé muy bien. Menos mal que estás aquí, si no... -suspiró- ¿Sabes si han llamado a mi padre? ¿Va a pagar? ¿Y si no paga... Qué me pasará? -le escuché sollozar.

 **Bill:** Eh, tranquilo... -le abracé.- No sé qué pasará, la verdad... Y no, aún no van a llamarle. Esperarán un mes, más o menos.

 **Tom:** Mi padre era buena persona...  Hasta que empezó a drogarse. Le pega a mi madre y a mi hermana pequeña... Yo siempre estoy a hostias con él. Me jode pagar su culpa. Y desearía que estuviera muerto... No soy capaz de hacerlo. No soy un asesino. Pero... Me gustaría que me soltaran y fueran a por él. Y nos libraran de él para siempre. -dijo llorando.

 **Bill:** Me sentía fatal por el chico. Era tan... Parecido a mí... Estuve a su lado hasta que se calmó.- Tengo que salir un momento, ¿vale? Luego vengo a hablar otro rato contigo. -salí y me encontré con Tom en la puerta. Me lancé a sus brazos intentando esconder mis lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Me lo llevé arriba y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Joder, es que es yo a los quince años... -dije sollozando. Me mataba que estuviera en esa situación, sobre todo porque le entendía perfectamente.

 **Tom:** Suspiré. El chico me daba igual, aunque cierto es que no me hacía gracia matarle, pero no quería que Bill sufriera- Ahora arreglo todo esto -le dije- Normalmente, dejamos varias semanas sin llamar para desesperar a la familia. Pero voy a llamar ahora... -le dije. Bill no se soltaba de mi.

-¿Echas algo en falta? No sé... ¿Un hijo tal vez? 

-No voy a pagar a cambio de su liberación. Me habéis hecho un favor -suspiré.

-Quedamos en la calle Sterne en media hora. Como no vengas, lo pagarás muy caro. 

-Vale -suspiró y colgó. Bill no dejaba de llorar. Me miró con una mezcla entre curioso y desesperado.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué vais a hacer con él? -había oído lo que había dicho ese cabrón, y me tenía destrozado.

 **Tom:** ¿Con quién? ¿Con el chico o con el padre? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Con ambos. -respondí intentando secarme las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Voy a matar al padre y a soltar al chico... -respondí y se me abrazó con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -susurré todavía llorando.

 **Tom:** Anda, cálmate -tardó un poco pero dejó de llorar. Bajé abajo- Levanta -le dije y se echó a temblar- Levanta -le cogí del brazo.

-No me hagas nada, por favor. 

-No te voy a hacer nada, te voy a soltar. Dale a Bill las gracias. Pero te advierto que ya te puedes despedir de tu padre, porque lo voy a matar.

 **Bill:** Me dio un abrazo muy fuerte.- Muchísimas gracias... 

-Tranquilo, ahora todo mejorará, ¿vale? -asintió sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Saqué su móvil, sus llaves y su cartera y se los di. Se notaba que aún me temía- No tengas miedo. Si Bill te aprecia, tienes inmunidad -le tendí la mano y tras dudar me la estrechó.

-Y tú, enano -me giré hacia Bill- Me debes una mamada -se rió- Me tengo que ir. Si quieres despedirte de tu padre, quédate. No voy a tardar mucho en traerlo. Y si quieres, hay una ducha arriba. Apestas. -les dije y me fui a por el padre. Adiós a 200.000 euros... En fin. Tampoco me suponía mucho.

 **Bill:** Le di un par de toallas y se fue a duchar. Había decidido quedarse, y yo iba a acompañarle. Me sentía demasiado identificado con él.

 **Tom:** Le pegué una paliza al padre y lo llevé casi a rastras a la casa. Cuando llegué, vi al chico con ropa de Bill. Supuse que se había duchado- Vamos, hijo de puta. Despídete de tu hijo que va a ser la última vez que le veas a él y a la luz del sol -le dije cogiéndole del cuello.

 **Bill:** Muérete, rata asquerosa. -dijo el muy hijo de puta.

 **Tom:** Deseame el destino que quieras, pero el tuyo va a ser peor que el mío. Y no vas a volver a tocar ni un pelo ni a mamá, ni a Ingrid. Y espero que más pronto que tarde, mamá encuentre a un hombre de verdad -le dijo con odio- No me da pena que te vayan a matar, de hecho me alegro. Espero que sufras -le dijo con odio y me lo llevé abajo.

 **Bill:** Vamos, vete a casa. No quieras saber ni oír lo que viene ahora. -le dije serio.

 **Tom:** Tenía hambre, así que le encerré y subí. Con todo esto no había desayunado. Me encontré con Bill y él abrazándose- Voy a desayunar primero -dije cuando Bill me miró extrañado- Y ya nos podemos volver a casa. Éste no llega vivo a la noche. Acabo de llamar a los Gs.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Yo ya me voy... -dijo el chico. Sorprendiéndome, fue a la cocina y abrazó a Tom.

 **Tom:** Supongo que, aunque me has secuestrado y seguramente me hubieras matado, te debo las gracias -me encogí de hombros y le palmeé la espalda. Justo llegaron los Gs a casa.

-Chaval, no sabes la suerte que has tenido -le palmearon la espalda igual que había hecho yo.

-Adiós -dijo y salió de la cocina. Seguí desayunando y contándoles a los chicos lo que había pasado.

 **Bill:** Me quedé en el sofá viendo la tele. Oía al cabrón ese gritar, y me sentaba como una patada en los huevos. Al final, suspiré y fui a la cocina.- Chicos... Quiero participar.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos algo flipados- Bueno, pues... Como quieras -dije sin saber qué decir.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Voy al sofá en lo que termináis de desayunar.

 **Tom:** O quédate... Así el desayuno sabrá mejor -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Claro... -sonreí yo también y me senté en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Le besé- ¿Estás mejor? -le pregunté al oído.

 **Bill:** Un poco... Siento que hayas perdido ese dinero.

 **Tom:** Es lo de menos. Ya sabes que tenemos mucho más.

 **Bill:** Aun así... -suspiré. Esperaba que Alan hubiera llegado bien a casa.

 **Tom:** Considéralo un regalo porque me ha salido de la polla. Además, éstos me debían un favor. No te rayes.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Ese cerdo se va a enterar... -susurré más que nada pensando en voz alta.

 **Tom:** Eso sí. No vuelvas a confraternizar con los secuestrados, ¿eh? -me reí.

 **Bill:** Vale... -dije poniéndome rojo.

-Creo que Bill no debería venir a este tipo de secuestros. -dijo Georg medio riéndose.

 **Tom:** Bill estaba que no sabía dónde meterse y se me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Son idiotas... -susurré en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Hombre... Algo de razón llevan. Lo que pasa que no me quiero separar de ti...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Me pasas una tostada? Tengo hambre.

 **Tom:** Acerqué el plato- Coge las que quieras -le dije engullendo como un pato.

 **Bill:** Me cogí una y me la comí. Estaban muy buenas.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Coge las que quieras. A estos que les den.

 **Bill:** Cogí el plato y le puse en mi regazo.- Listo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pero conmigo las compartes, ¿eh? Que te encierro ahí abajo y te torturo con cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Alcé el plato.- Toma, guapo. Come.

 **Tom:** Me reí y cogí una.

 **Bill:** Geo y Gus se levantaron. -cuando terminéis, nos avisáis y bajamos al sótano.

 **Tom:** Vale -le dije y seguí comiendo- Tengo más hambre que el perro de un ciego -se rió.

 **Bill:** Pues cómeme a mí... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Lo pienso hacer. Pero ahora no, que estos nos matan.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Jope... Pues más te vale comerme luego, eh...

 **Tom:** Eso ni lo dudes -le guiñé el ojo- ¿Has acabado? -asintió- Pues vamos.

 **Bill:** Nos levantamos y bajamos los cuatro al sótano. El tío ese nos miraba con una chulería... Me dieron ganas de partirle los dientes según le vi.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Esa mirada de chulería te va a durar poco. Aquí pa chulo, ya estoy yo.

 **Bill:** Ignoró a Tom y me miró fijamente.- Seguro que es por ti por quien estoy aquí... Se te ve lo maricona desde lejos. Alan es igual que tú.

 **Tom:** Le pegué una patada en la cara y se cayó al suelo rebotando en la pared. Le había reventado la cara. A Bill no se le insultaba y menos en mi presencia. Miré a Bill- ¿Haces tú los honores, precioso? -le pregunté. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

 **Bill:** Claro... -cogí una barra de hierro y le reventé los dientes.

 **Tom:** Olé... Qué hostia -Aplaudí despollado.

 **Bill:** Cogí al hombre de la pechera y junté mucho nuestras caras.- Puede que yo sea gay, pero tengo más huevos que tú. -y se los reventé de un pisotón.

 **Tom:** Gritó de dolor como un cerdo en un matadero. Yo no dejaba de reírme.

 **Bill:** Me giré y le quité a Tom la navaja del pantalón. Me giré hacia ese tío con toda la intención de castrarle.

 **Tom:** Estaba despollado- ¿Tú sabes cómo me la pones en modo destroyer? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Como una piedra. -repliqué. Volví a centrarme en el tío. Me rajé los pantalones y me incliné para hacer el corte. Él chilló y me suplicó que no hiciera nada... Pero le ignoré.

 **Tom:** Lo retiro. ¡Lo retiro! -gritó desesperado.

 **Bill:** Ya es tarde... Hijo de puta. -y le castré.

 **Tom:** Me estaba secando las lágrimas de la risa. Estábamos expectantes a ver qué hacía ahora.

 **Bill:** Cogí sus huevos (aunque me daba un ascazo flipante)- Cómetelos, o sufrirás.

 **Tom:** Me caí al suelo de culo pataleando de la risa. Los Gs estaban igual.

 **Bill:** No... 

-¡Que lo hagas! -vio que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, y se metió sus propios huevos en la boca.

 **Tom:** ¡Qué puto asco! -grité sin dejar de reírme.

 **Bill:** Se lo merece. Los mierdas, que coman mierda.

 **Tom:** No dejaba de reírme. Mañana iba a tener agujetas en el estómago, fijo.

 **Bill:** Después del puto asco que fue ver al tío ese comerse sus testículos, le di otra hostia con el hierro y me levanté.- Os toca. -volví a mirarle.- Ahora llega lo peor... Lo voy a disfrutar como nunca.

 **Tom:** Te diría que me des un beso, pero mejor lávate la mano antes -le dije intentando que se me fuera el ataque de risa.

 **Bill:** Sí, mejor me lavo... -sonriendo, le guiñé el ojo y me fui a lavar la mano.

 **Tom:** Cuando me tranquilicé un poco, me levanté, salí a la habitación de al lado y saqué las baterías de coche y los cables.

 **Bill:** Volví, ya limpio, al sótano y ayudé a Tom con las baterías. Aproveché para besarle.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi y le abracé- Has estado genial -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y besé a Tom.- Ya sabes que a veces... Me descontrolo.

 **Tom:** Tom, ponte moñas luego y ven, hostia -me llamaron. Les saqué el dedo, besé a Bill y le clavé dos clavos en las piernas. Enganchamos los cables y encendimos la batería.

 **Bill:** Me quedé sentado viendo como el tío sufría por las descargas.- ¿Ves? Te dije que sería peor.

 **Tom:** Bill apunta maneras, pero nuestros años de experiencia en este campo, se notan -nos reímos.

 **Bill:** ¡Soltadme, por favor! ¡Juro que cambiaré! -chilló jadeando el pobre hombre.

 **Tom:** Ni de coña -volví a subir el voltaje.

 **Bill:** Pararon un rato después y yo volví a la carga. Cogí un ladrillo que había en el suelo y se lo reventé en el estómago.

 **Tom:** Eso me ha dolido hasta a mi -dijo Georg y me reí. El tío no dejaba de gritar y retorcerse y suplicar que le matáramos.

 **Bill:** No. Matarte sería dejarte huir. -le tiré otro ladrillo, esta vez a la mano.

 **Tom:** Se encogió como un feto llorando- Por favor... 

-Eres muy pesado -cogí unos alicates me agaché a la altura de su cara, le apreté los mofletes con fuerza para que abriera la boca y le arranqué la lengua.

-Si nos pides perdón, te soltamos -dijo Georg con sorna.

 **Bill:** Él gritaba y gritaba y nosotros nos despollábamos de él.

 **Tom:** Oye, a mi me está entrando hambre -dijo Gustav- ¿Le descuartizamos hasta que se muera? 

-Va, que quiero cenar ya. -dije.

 **Bill:** Yo os grabo. -dije para evitar así trocearle. Desde que le castré, como que me daba asco volver a tocarle.

 **Tom:** Gritó hasta que a mitad de pierna, perdió demasiada sangre y murió- Joder... Qué poco ha costado...

 **Bill:** Me reí y apagué la cámara.- Voy a hacer la cena. -subí a la cocina y hurgué en la nevera, a ver qué preparaba.

 **Tom:** Si quieres, volvemos a casa -le dije cuando subimos.

 **Bill:** ¿Eh? No sé... A mí me da igual. ¿Quieres tú?

 **Tom:** Tengo ganas de ver a Sara -le respondí.- Me ducho aquí y vamos. Aunque hay cola. Estos dos se están duchando juntos.

 **Bill:** Me reí. Entonces recordé algo.- Sara está con Mariah y los gemelos en casa de los chicos. Podemos ducharnos en casa y luego ir a por la niña.

 **Tom:** Genial. Vamos -me monté en el coche.

 **Bill:** Me subí con él y nos fuimos a duchar. Estábamos realmente cansados.

 **Tom:** Hostia, no hemos sacado el cadáver... -dije- Bueno, para mañana -bostecé. Llegamos y subimos a la ducha.

 **Bill:** ¿Juntos? -pregunté mientras le veía desnudarse. El pobre parecía agotado.

 **Tom:** Asentí.

 **Bill:** Vale... Me desnudé y entramos juntos al agua. Cogí champú y empecé a lavarle el pelo.

 **Tom:** Me voy a quedar dormido -dije reventado. Me acabó de lavar y le lavé yo.

 **Bill:** Me dejé lavar suspirando de gusto y salimos de la mano.- Vamos a dormir, amor... Mañana ya vemos a Sara.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Quería verla, pero no llegaba entero a por ella.

 **Bill:** Nos tiramos en la cama y nos dormimos casi en seguida, tumbados de cualquier manera.

 **Tom:** Me levanté al día siguiente ya descansado y me estiré. Estaba sólo en la cama. Bajé y noté las manos de Sara taparme los ojos desde detrás. Bill la llevaba en brazos- ¡Papá! -gritó tapándome los ojos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me pegué a Tom por la espalda. 

-Buenos días... 

-¡Hola! -chilló la niña.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Hola, princesas.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos y Sara le destapó los ojos para lanzarse a sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Besé a Sara y le di un beso a Bill- ¡Tot! ¡Desayuno!

 **Bill:** Te hemos hecho el desayuno. -expliqué sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Qué rico -Sara aplaudió chillando y fui a la cocina- Gracias -les di un beso a los dos.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos a ver cómo Tom se comía absolutamente todo lo que habíamos hecho. Era muy gracioso ver a Sara esperando con impaciencia las reacciones de Tom.

 **Tom:** Enana, a partir de ahora me vas a dar tú de comer, porque eres la mejor cocinera de la casa -chilló de emoción y siguió observándome fijamente comer.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos mirándole hasta que terminó con todo. Sara estaba encantada.

 **Tom:** Oye, pero que es lo más rico que he probado nunca. -estaba contentísima. Le di un beso y se fue contenta a jugar con su oso.

 **Bill:** Me senté en las piernas de Tom y le besé.- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

 **Tom:** Quiero besarte, morderte, comerte, follarte, abrazarte, lamerte... Y tenerte bien pegado a mi todo el día.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy rojo.- Pues vamos a hacerlo, ¿no?

 **Tom:** ¿Por dónde empezamos? -le dije atrapando sus labios entre los míos.

 **Bill:** Por donde prefieras... -dije lamiéndole la boca.

 **Tom:** Invadí su boca con mi lengua y mi mano en su pelo.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le seguí el beso lo mejor que pude.

 **Tom:** Nos pusimos de pie y se pegó a mi. Atravesamos el salón y subimos las escaleras muy pegados. Le tumbé y me subí encima.

 **Bill:** Me comió la boca como había hecho en la cocina mientras yo me desnudaba poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Me saqué la camiseta y tal y como había prometido, le lamí entero.

 **Bill:** Me dejé lamer por él, jadeando y gimiendo.- Ah, Tom... -me mataba. Sobre todo, cuando lamía tan cerca de mi polla...

 **Tom:** Me metí su polla a la boca y gritó sin esperárselo.

 **Bill:** Apreté las sábanas con las manos. Había decidido no moverme, dejar que él hiciera lo que quisiera.

 **Tom:** Succioné hasta que se corrió y le hice darse la vuelta. Mordí sus hombros y lamí su espalda de arriba a abajo mientras jugaba con mis dedos dentro de él.

 **Bill:** Me puse durísimo otra vez, pero no dije nada. Iba a dejar que me follase cuando él lo quisiera.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello y le follé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé y alcé el culo para que me penetrara mejor. Cuando no pude aguantarlo más, empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Le quité la mano y le masturbé yo mientras le penetraba cada vez con más fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me dejé hacer muerto de gusto hasta que con un grito me corrí en su mano.

 **Tom:** Me corrí dentro de él, nos limpié y me abracé a él- Me encantas -le dije besándole.

 **Bill:** Y tú a mí. -respondí sonriendo. Apreté el abrazo y cerré los ojos. Estaba muy tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos un rato abrazados.

 **Bill:** ¿Me follas? -pregunté cuando había pasado un rato y me sentía con ganas de más.

 **Tom:** Todas las veces que quieras -me subí encima y le besé intensamente.

 **Bill:** De momento, una más. -empecé a restregarme contra él.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y le besé con ansia. No me quería separar de él. No dejé que lo notara, pero estaba algo intranquilo y no sabía porqué. Le metí los dedos y él empezó a gemir.

 **Bill:** Me preparó bastante deprisa y me penetró cuando ya no pude aguantar más el ansia de follar con él.

 **Tom:** Le di con fuerza sin apartar mi boca de la suya. Llegamos al orgasmo y salí de él con cuidado. Nos limpié y le pegué a mi- Te quiero.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo. Joder, es que me seguía gustando como la primera vez que lo dijo.- Y yo a ti. -le besé con dulzura y apreté el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí. Nos tiramos moñas toda la mañana. Yo seguía angustiado sin motivo aparente, pero no dejé que lo notara. Sólo le di mucho amor. Al final, nos levantamos para comer pero no había de nada en la nevera. Hice una mueca- ¿Voy a comprar? ¿O pedimos la comida y voy por la tarde? -negó.

 **Bill:** Voy yo, amor, que tengo que comprar bastante... Vuelvo en un ratito, ¿vale? -dije mientras le abrazaba. Me apretó muy fuerte, muy mimoso. Sinceramente, me parecía un poco raro, aunque me encantaba que fuese así conmigo.- ¿Estás bien, amor?

 **Tom:** Me he levantado moñas. ¿No quieres que te acompañe? -le dije sin dejar de acariciarle.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- No, amor... Tú quédate con Sara. Te prometo que no tardaré nada. -le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Vale, princesa. Te quiero. No me dejes sólo mucho rato -pedí. No quería dejarle salir de casa, pero tampoco se lo podía impedir. Le abracé pero cuando nos separamos, no me pareció suficiente. Era absurdo. Una voz en mi cabeza me gritaba que no le dejara ir. Pero consciente de que sólo era un miedo absurdo probablemente fruto de un mal sueño que no recordaba, le dejé ir. Subimos y le vi arreglarse- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo perfecto que eres? Eres un ángel.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojísimo.- Solo soy un tonto con mucha suerte. -me giré hacia él y le abracé para despedirme. Parecía no querer soltarme, y era lo más tierno del mundo.- Amor... Cuanto antes me sueltes, antes volveré.

 **Tom:** Te amo -le dije soltándole finalmente- Vuelve pronto -le pedí.

 **Bill:** Yo también te amo... Y no te preocupes, volveré lo antes posible. -le besé y aunque nos costó horrores, nos separamos y me fui a un súper de los altos con mi Audi. Empecé a inquietarme al ver que estaba prácticamente vacío, pero no quise darle importancia. Lo más rápido que pude, compré todo lo que hacía falta y me fui al coche. Justo cuando iba a subirme, cuatro tíos me agarraron, me golpearon hasta que no me quedaron fuerzas para resistirme, y me metieron a un coche. Mientras me ataban para que no escapase, vi que uno pulsaba un botón de un mando, y de pronto aceleraron. Pararon en un descampado desde el que se veía el súper justo a tiempo para verlo volar por los aires. Antes de que me dejaran inconsciente, vi lo que parecía mi Audi, explotando también. Lo último que pensé fue en Tom, en que no iba a cumplir mi promesa de volver pronto.

 **Tom:** Estaba en casa muy inquieto. Anna, Patrick y Sara lo notaron. Sara no dejaba de gritar- ¡Tot! -la abracé pero estaba muy nervioso.

-Creo que lo mejor va a ser que me lleve a Sara con sus primos -dijo Patrick y asentí. Se fueron y me quedé a solas con Anna.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó seria. Suspiré.

-Te va a parecer una estupidez muy gorda, pero me he levantado nervioso. Como sintiendo que iba a pasar algo malo. Y he estado toda la mañana en la cama con Bill todo lo moñas que he podido. No quería que se fuera a comprar, pero no le he dicho nada por no preocuparle. Pero algo dentro de mi me decía que le abrazara y no le soltara... -respondí. Anna flipaba.

-No te preocupes, habrás tenido una pesadilla y no te acuerdas y por eso estás así. Ya verás como no tarda nada. 

-Eso espero... -de repente la tele captó toda nuestra atención. "Interrumpimos la emisión para informar de que se ha producido una explosión en un supermercado de Stuttgart. Debido a la hora y según las cámaras de seguridad, se calcula que habría unas diez personas dentro. Los pocos coches que había en el aparcamiento han explotado también. Todavía no se conocen las causas de la explosión, pero todo apunta a que fue provocada...". Me quedé mirando la pantalla comiéndome las uñas hasta el codo- Hay... Muchos supermercados... En la ciudad -respondió Anna algo pálida- Tal vez Bill no estuviera ahí -yo estaba hasta temblando. Miré mi móvil. Tenía 100% de batería.

-Si vuelve, llámame -le dije a Anna aguantándome las ganas de llorar, que asintió. Tenía mala cara, pero estoy seguro de que yo estaba peor... Salí a buscarle por donde fuera, por toda la ciudad. Me pasé todo el día y toda la noche sin parar de andar, ni comer, ni dejar de buscarle. Cada segundo que no recibía una llamada de que estaba ahí... Era como un puñal más en mi espalda. Volví a casa cuando no me quedaba batería. Estaban todos menos Mariah y los niños ahí. Les pedí a los Gs que se fueran ellos a buscar y que sí aparecía les llamara. En estos momentos, decir que estaba angustiado era poco. No podía creerme esto. Justo cuando salieron por la puerta llegaban dos policías a casa.

-Señor Trümper. 

-Kaulitz -corregí acojonado de miedo.

-Sentimos tener que darle esta noticia. Hemos encontrado esto cerca del supermercado que ha explotado -era la cartera de Bill medio quemada y el collar que le regalé en Disney a medio fundir.

-No... -dije notando como todas las lágrimas que había intentado retener rebosaban.

-Lo sentimos mucho. Su marido ha fallecido -en ese momento sentí que con él había muerto yo también...


	8. Pistola en mi cabeza

**Bill:** Desperté en un sótano más mugroso que el de la casa de Tom. Y eso era decir mucho... Estaba maniatado, y la silla estaba anclada al suelo. Vi a dos tipos en la otra punta, y que no sabían que estaba despierto. Me contuve para no gritar, y respiré hondo. En cuanto me vieran despierto, empezaría mi calvario, y no pensaba permitirlo.- ¡Gilipollas! -gritó alguien desde la puerta. Los tres que estábamos en el sótano, saltamos del susto.- Está despierto. Teníais que vigilarle. -no me dio tiempo a pensar en mi puta mala suerte, cuando los golpes empezaron.

 **Tom:** Todos estábamos mudos y con las lágrimas bajando por las mejillas. Como autómata, subí las escaleras y me encerré en el ropero de Bill. Entonces reaccioné. Vi ahí toda su ropa y su oso gigante. Vi la cara de ilusión que puso cuando le enseñé su ropero y cuando le regalé el oso. Empezaron a venir mil recuerdos a mi mente y me caí al suelo sintiendo que mis piernas eran incapaces de sostenerme. Grité y lloré durante horas. Nunca nada me había dolido tanto como esto. Si no fuera por Sara... Ahora mismo me quitaría la vida. Sólo era capaz de pensar en él. En que le necesitaba. En que le quería y en que no era nada sin él. En que no iba a volver a verle nunca. Sus ojos... Sus labios... Su sonrisa... Su voz... ¿Por qué no había sido yo en su lugar? No dejaba de gritar. De gritar "Princesa" y "Bill"... Estuve ahí dos días. Sin dormir, sin comer y sin dejar de llorar. Porque voz ya no me quedaba. Ni ganas de vivir tampoco...

 **Bill:** No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Solo sabía que estaba retenido por unos enemigos de Tom, que le habían hecho creer que yo había muerto... Solo sabía que iba a morir sin darle un último abrazo, que no iba a oírle llamarme "Princesa"...- ¡Soltadme! -grité cuando vinieron otra vez.- Si tenéis cojones, soltadme y pelead conmigo. 

-Ni de coña. Ya sabemos que puedes a Tom... Además, ¿no te han enseñado que los secuestrados no tienen derecho a exigir? -y la tortura volvió.

 **Tom:** El único motivo por el que no me pegué un tiro fue Sara. No podía dejarla sola. Al final me metí a la habitación, me vestí con el traje que tanto odiaba y bajé- Tengo que organizar un funeral -dije sin más. Quería un sitio en el que poder llorarle y en el que poder dejarle flores. Estaban ahí todos. Incluso Mariah y los niños. Sara lloraba y se me abrazó.

-¡Tot! ¿Dónde Bill? -dijo llorando- ¿¡Dónde!? -chilló y lloró pataleando. Me sequé la lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla. Delante de ella no iba a llorar.

-Mi vida... Bill... Es un ángel. Y está con los ángeles en el cielo. Está cantando con Dios... -dije notando un agujero en mi pecho que cada vez era más grande.

-Pero... Bill... Yo quiero Bill aquí. Con nosotros. 

-Está con nosotros, cielo. No lo vemos, pero está aquí. ¿Quieres oírle cantar? -asintió aún llorando. La llevé al estudio y encendí una grabación. Se oía a Sara reírse y pedirle a Bill que le cantara una nana. Bill reía y se empezaba a oír la nana en español "A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella. Mi niña tiene sueño, bendita sea, bendita sea. A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella. Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea... Virgencita que corre por la laguna. Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora. Calla mientras la cuna, se balancea... A la nanita nana, nanita ella...". Se oía el sonido de un beso antes de acabar la grabación. Había hecho todos mis esfuerzos para no llorar. Noté que se dormía y la dejé en la cuna con el walkie puesto. Bajé y me puse a llorar. Mariah me abrazó y yo me aferré a ella. Cuando pude calmarme un poco, cogí el teléfono totalmente ahogado y organicé todo para la mañana siguiente.

-Tom... Deberías comer algo -dijo Gustav. Aunque sólo quería dejarme morir, asentí. Tenía que estar fuerte y sano para proteger a Sara. Alguien había hecho la compra. Me hice un bocadillo de cualquier cosa y tragué casi sin masticar. Me tomé una pastilla para dormir y no me desperté hasta la mañana siguiente para ir al funeral.

 **Bill:** Sangraba por todos lados... Pero por todos, eh... No quise ser consciente de nada, no pensar en que grababan todo esto para hacerle daño a Tom... Por eso tampoco dejé que grabaran mi cara de dolor extremo cuando esos brutos me follaran si más lubricante que el del condón, ni cuando me rompieron la nariz con un hierro. Menos mal que después de eso, me escupieron y me dejaron solo. Seguía enganchado a la silla, pero como ahora estaba con cadenas, me dejaron los brazos medio sueltos. Me coloqué la nariz y me eché a llorar. Quería morir ya, acabar con todo eso de una puta vez... Pero por otro lado no soportaba perder a Tom, ni a mi niña... Iba a aguantar lo que fuera, para que él supiera que no me rendí, que luché por él hasta el final... Aunque me temía que cada día que pasaba, estaba más cerca del final.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a su funeral. Enterramos un ataúd sin cuerpo al lado de la tumba de Sally. Dejé un ramo de flores enorme encima de la tumba. Cuando todos se fueron, me quedé sólo, arrodillado delante de la tumba. Sin parar de llorar- Te merecías flores todos los días. Ojalá te hubiera dicho más veces que te quiero. Ojalá todo esto fuera una pesadilla... -dije llorando y acordándome de él. Se hizo de noche y llegué a casa andando- Dejad aquí a Sara. Yo puedo cuidarla... -dije más como una petición. Asintieron. Fueron pasando los días. Cuando estaba Sara, era la alegría hecha persona. Cada vez que lloraba por Bill, sacaba fuerzas de donde no había para consolarla. Pero ella no superaba la muerte de Bill. Para dormirla tenía que ponerle siempre las grabaciones del estudio. Cuando Sara no estaba presente, me permitía vivir mi infierno en la tierra. Apenas dormía y cuando lo hacía, soñaba que él estaba aquí. Y al despertarme, estaba sólo y me sentía como si me apuñalaran y lo retorcieran dentro de mi. Todas las noches limpiaba las cosas de Bill. Tenían que estar siempre limpias y en su sitio, como a Bill le gustaban... Sólo de noche daba rienda suelta a mi sufrimiento y me permitía llorar. Mariah intentaba animarme muchas veces. Me decía que sabía por lo que estaba pasando y que al final puedes seguir adelante, aunque no le olvidas nunca. Pero no veía cómo eso podía ser posible. Me hicieron ver a un psicólogo que me diagnosticó depresión, el gilipollas. //¿¡No jodas!?// pensé amarga e irónicamente. Con las cosas del "trabajo"... Los chicos se ocupaban de todo. Yo me ocupaba cuando no me quedaba más remedio. Cuando mi poder estaba en duda y por tanto, mi hija en peligro. Pero los chicos eran los que hacían todo. Ellos me decían que cuando Mariah estuvo como yo, yo fui quien les cuidó y quien les sacó adelante. Y que ahora me debían lo mismo. Y así, pasaron dos meses. Y cada día me sentía peor que el anterior. Daría cualquier cosa porque Bill volviera...

 **Bill:** Me sangraba la cara. Por lo visto, llevaba dos meses de infierno, y los payasos decidieron afeitarme. Estaban grabando cómo lloraba, desesperado porque sentía que ya no daba más de mí, que me moriría antes del anochecer, cuando oímos gritos y disparos arriba. -¡SOCORRO! ¡AYUDA! -chillé desesperado. Entonces, el ruido cesó. Me pareció oír unos susurros, pero no lo podía asegurar. Me estaba preparando mentalmente para morir, porque estos hijos de puta me mataban fijo, cuando la puerta del sótano se abrió. 

-¡PRINCESA! 

-¡GUSTAV! -mi grito desesperado, agónico, les hizo llorar tanto como yo lloraba. Georg y Gus les mataron y se acercaron a mí con cautela, casi miedo. 

-¿Princesa? No seas de mentira, por favor... -Soy real, Geo, soy yo... Soltadme y llevadme con Tom... Por favor. Quiero verle, o me moriré. -mientras hablaba, me quitaron las cadenas. Aunque estaba tan entumecido que no podía casi moverme, les abracé y lloré. Lloré como un niño pequeño que acaba de encontrar a sus padres después de creerse perdido. Y ellos también lloraban. Sabía que estaban horrorizados por mi aspecto, pero por suerte no dijeron nada. Me llevaron en brazos a la calle. Tuve que taparme los ojos, porque me dolían después de tanto tiempo a oscuras.... Me llevaron a un hospital a curarme, y Georg llamó a todos para que fueran a casa. Dijo que tenían algo sobre mi asesinato, y nadie dudó en ir. Le miré sorprendido. 

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa, que todos se pongan como me he puesto yo al verte... -explicó. Fuimos a una peluquería, donde me tiñeron bien el pelo y me maquillaron, y después de comprarme ropa, fuimos a casa. Intentaba no llorar, solo pensaba en que iba a ver a Tom, que me iba a llamar "Princesa..."- Joder, Gus, acelera. -pedí desesperado.

 **Tom:** Estaba en casa. Mariah se había llevado a los niños a casa de los Gs y estaba al teléfono con Anna. Yo... Estaba fatal. Como siempre. Y me entraron muchas ganas de vomitar. Cuando bajé, se oía un gran revuelo y vi a Bill de frente mío. Caí al suelo llorando de rodillas y me aferré a él con fuerza. Fue a decir algo, pero le interrumpí- No... Déjame decirte -sollocé- En cualquier momento despertaré, y tú no estarás. Tengo que decirte antes de que te vuelvas a ir... Que te quiero, y que te lo debería haber dicho más veces cuando vivías -no dejaba de sollozar- Vivir sin ti es un infierno. No quiero despertarme. Quiero quedarme siempre así contigo -dije ahogado y sin soltarle. Estaba soñando, como todas las noches. Él volvía y luego se iba... Todas las noches. Y yo todas le decía lo mismo.

 **Bill:** Sollocé y con mucho esfuerzo, me aclaré la garganta. Sentía un nudo inmenso, y no podía hablar.- Tom... Mi amor... -me arrodillé frente a él y acaricié su cara con la dos manos.- No es un sueño... Estoy aquí, soy real. Te amo...

 **Tom:** Negué con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar ni acariciarle- Todas las noches me dices lo mismo. Pero cuando me despierto no estás. Y yo me vuelvo loco. Creo que no voy a poder soportarlo. Pero lo tengo que hacer por Sara... -dije casi temblando- Te echo de menos...

 **Bill:** Tom, mira... -cogí su mano y la puse en mi pecho. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado, deshecho al ver a mi marido tan mal.- Tom, te juro por lo que más quiero que soy real. ¿No lo sientes? Estoy aquí, mi vida.

 **Tom:** Bill... -al notar su corazón latir, fue cuando me creí que estaba vivo- Te quiero -le abracé llorando- No te vuelvas a ir nunca. Nunca... -le supliqué- Te necesito.

 **Bill:** Nunca, Tom... -prometí.- Siento llegar dos meses tarde a comer. -dije medio sonriendo. Necesitaba que él me sonriera. Lo necesitaba más que nada.

 **Tom:** Medio sonreí yo también- Te voy a hacer la comida. ¿Te apetece paella? Te hago lo que quieras. Y mientras, ves a Sara ¿Quieres? -le acaricié tembloroso. Tenía que cuidarle como nunca- Pero... Tengo que ir un momento a por una cosa... -no sabía qué hacer, ni como. Sólo quería cuidarle y que estuviera bien.

 **Bill:** Respira hondo, mi amor... Venga, conmigo. -lo hizo.- Ahora vas a darme un beso, me vas a dejar haceros la comida y mientras, me vas a traer a Sara.

 **Tom:** Le besé casi con miedo. Como si fuera a desaparecer o a romperse. Me separé de él con cuidado y sin querer hacerlo realmente, me fui a por Sara mientras todos abrazaban a Bill. Me llevé a Gustav del brazo- ¿Qué le ha pasado? -le pregunté. No se lo quería preguntar a Bill por no hacerle daño, pero sabía que estos dos meses no había estado de vacaciones precisamente- Hemos ido al hospital a curarle antes de traerlo. Le ha contado todo al médico y estábamos presentes. Le han torturado y violado constantemente -me embargó la ira.

-¡Hijos de puta! -bramé- ¿Dónde están esos cerdos que les voy a enseñar lo que le pasa a quien toca a mi princesa? -grité.

-Muertos. Eran los gilipollas de la banda de Fred. Hemos encontrado a Bill de milagro. Estábamos yendo a matarles. Cuando hemos encontrado a Bill, sólo quedaban dos y les hemos tenido que matar para que no mataran a Bill... 

-Putos cerdos. Encima se han librado los hijos de puta... Mi pobre princesa. Le tengo que cuidar más que a mi vida. 

-Que no te vea enfadado -me dijo.

-Ya lo sé. No soy gilipollas. 

-Tom, cuidate tú también. Estás con depresión. 

-Lo importante es Bill -cogí la moto- Voy a comprarle flores. Tardó diez minutos -fui a toda velocidad y compré un ramo de 51 rosas rojas. Era casi más grande que yo. Gustav le contó todo a Mariah en lo que llegaba y en cuanto llegué, fuimos con los niños a casa. Sara cuando vio a Bill se echó a llorar lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¡Bill! ¡No te vayas! ¡Bill mío! -gritó con posesividad- ¡Mío y de Tot! -Bill no había visto las rosas porque estaba centrado en abrazar a Sara. Las dejé en el estudio para dárselas luego.

 **Bill:** Intenté no llorar al sentir el cuerpecito tembloroso de mi niña- Ya está, ratona... Bill ha vuelto, ¿sabes? Y ya no va a irse nunca. 

-¿No? 

-No, mi niña, voy a estar siempre contigo.

 **Tom:** Sara no quiso soltarlo. Le abrazó y se aferró a él con fuerza. Bill entró a la cocina para hacer la comida. Entré algo tembloroso con las rosas- Princesa... -se las tendí- Son para ti.

 **Bill:** Sonreí e intenté no llorar.- Es el mejor ramo del mundo. -me acerqué sintiendo alguna lágrima traviesa que se escapaba por mi cara y le besé. No pude evitar sollozar al sentir sus labios contra los míos.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo- Ya estás a salvo -le sequé la lágrima- Si necesitas hablar, te escucho. Lo que sea que quieras decirme -le acaricié- Pero no sufras más. Estás a salvo y te voy a cuidar. Te voy a mimar como nadie y voy a hacer que estés bien -le acaricié. Sólo importaba él.

 **Bill:** Yo sólo quiero seguir con nuestra vida. -dije mirándole a los ojos.- Cuidar de vosotros como he hecho siempre... Pero también te digo. No puedo estar bien si tú no lo estás... Así que quiero que me cuentes todo lo que necesites soltar.

 **Tom:** Sólo me importas tú. He estado dos meses pensando que estabas muerto. Y mi vida se había ido junto con la tuya. Ahora sólo necesito que tú estés bien, pero bien del todo. Es lo único que necesito... -estaban todos en la puerta escuchando y Mariah dijo.

-Tom, cariño, no es por meterme, pero lo de que tienes una depresión se lo deberías contar. 

-Y vosotros os deberías meter en vuestros asuntos -dije algo picado.

 **Bill:** Me preocupó muchísimo lo de la depresión.- Eh, amor... Tranquilo. -le quité el ramo y lo puse en la mesa para abrazarle bien- Voy a estar a tu lado, ¿vale? -le besé. Esta vez, conseguí no llorar.

 **Tom:** Olvídalo. Si tú estás bien yo estoy bien. Y lo que me preocupa es tu estado de ánimo -le acaricié besando su cuello y le apreté contra mi en un abrazo- Ahora que estás aquí, todo será más fácil.

 **Bill:** Yo para estar bien solo te necesito a ti. -dije escondiéndome en su cuello.- ¿Me abrazas y os hago la comida?

 **Tom:** Asentí y le abracé por detrás. Sara se había dormido en el cuello de Bill- Princesa... -me pasé todo lo que tardó en hacer la comida dándole besos en el cuello y la mejilla. Pero sin pretensión sexual. Sólo de cariño. A decir verdad, me encontraba bastante destrozado, aunque a la vez feliz porque había vuelto. Pero sólo me importaba su bienestar.

 **Bill:** Hice pasta a la carbonara, casi ronroneando por sus besos, y los chicos pusieron la mesa. Quería que se fueran todos para mandar a Tom a descansar y llorar un rato a gusto.

 **Tom:** Todos nos pasamos toda la comida diciéndole a Bill todo lo que le queríamos y lo que le echábamos de menos. Al final, se fueron para dejarle descansar- ¿Quieres que nos echemos una siesta en tu oso gigante? -lo había mantenido todo en perfecto estado, así que no había problema en dormir ahí.

 **Bill:** ¡Oso! -gritó Sara. Se bajó de mi regazo y se fue a su oso a dormir.

-Id arriba... Yo cuido a Sara. -se ofreció Anna. La verdad, me daba miedo quedarme a solas con Tom. No quería que viera las heridas...

 **Tom:** Vamos, princesa -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Le di la mano y subimos al ropero. Me descalcé y me tumbé en mi peluche gigante.- Ven a mi lado... -susurré.

 **Tom:** ¿No te pones el pijama? -le pregunté. Sabía lo que tenía, así que no le iba a poner mala cara, sólo a mimar.

 **Bill:** No... Estoy bien así. Solo ven a mi lado. -pedí en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Si quieres ponértelo y que yo me salga fuera...

 **Bill:** Que no quiero ponerme el pijama, Tom... Que solo necesito tu abrazo. -susurré.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me tumbé con él. No quería dormir. Quería aprovechar cada segundo.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres hablar? -le pregunté en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Negué y le acaricié- ¿Tú?

 **Bill:** No... -en el fondo sí, pero no iba a hablar con él hoy... Le besé para distraerle.- Te he echado tanto de menos...

 **Tom:** Y yo, amor... Pero te conozco bien. Sé que lo necesitas. Vamos precioso, habla.

 **Bill:** Hoy no, por favor... Hoy no puedo. -supliqué.

 **Tom:** Vale, princesa -le besé y le mimé hasta que se durmió. Me dediqué a acariciarle y a velarle el sueño.

 **Bill:** Estaba durmiendo en el ropero, con Tom... Pero desperté y vi que solo estaba soñando. Tenía sangre por todos lados, y los capullos estaban preparando otra cosa para torturarme.- No, no, no... ¡TOM! ¡TOM, VUELVE! -chillé desesperado. Le necesitaba...

 **Tom:** Eh, eh... Princesa -le desperté al oírle gritar.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos y vi que los gilipollas eran el sueño... Y que sí había vuelto a casa. Me aferré a Tom y me eché a llorar.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo, amor -le acaricié con mimo y le abracé con fuerza- Estoy aquí.

 **Bill:** Seguí sollozando un rato más. Me dolían todas las heridas, estaba asustado y me preocupaba mucho que Tom viera mis heridas.

 **Tom:** Bill, ¿nos damos un baño en el jacuzzi? -negó como tapándose el cuerpo con las manos- Princesa, lo sé todo. Sé lo que te ha pasado, dónde has estado y todo lo que te han hecho. No me voy a asustar de ver tus heridas -se quedó a cuadros.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo...? -pregunté aún llorando. La verdad es que en el hospital vi mis heridas, y estaba muy acomplejado. No quería que me viese desnudo.

 **Tom:** Se lo he preguntado a Gustav. De verdad, no te acomplejes.

 **Bill:** Asentí aunque seguía sin convencerme la idea. Entonces caí en lo que acaba de decir Tom.- ¿Lo sabes... Todo?

 **Tom:** Sí. Todo -le acaricié y le abracé pegándole mucho a mi- ¿Quieres ir al jacuzzi? Así te calmas.

 **Bill:** Vale... -cedí al final. Me levanté con un poco de esfuerzo y fuimos a nuestro cuarto. Se me aguaron los ojos al verlo. Solté a Tom y me acerqué a la cama. Me parecía casi un sueño estar ahí.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo hasta que dejó de llorar.

 **Bill:** Pensaba que sería más fácil. Que con volver aquí y pasar un rato a tu lado, todo se me olvidaría... Pero no se va -me tapé la cara con las manos sollozando.

 **Tom:** Es normal, mi amor. Pero se pasará. Yo te voy a cuidar.

 **Bill:** No tendría que haber salido... Debería haberme quedado aquí, contigo.

 **Tom:** Debería haberte acompañado. Me levanté con un mal presentimiento y te dejé salir solo. No debería haberlo hecho -dije agachando la mirada.

 **Bill:** Me giré y le hice alzar la cabeza y mirarme.- Tenemos que intentar mirar hacia adelante, mi amor... Tú y yo, juntos. ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Vamos a darnos un baño? -asintió y le llevé en brazos al baño.

 **Bill:** Me ayudó a desnudarme, aunque yo estaba bastante agobiado, y se desnudó en lo que la bañera se llenaba. Me acomplejaba su cuerpo. Había perdido peso, y se le notaba, pero no estaba tan deshecho como yo. Le abracé para que no mirase mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Vamos, tranquilo -le cogí en brazos y nos metí. Le abracé y le mimé para que se relajara.

 **Bill:** Me calmé poco a poco.- Más de una vez pensé que no pasaría de ese día... De hecho, ayer... Ayer iba a rendirme ya. Si no hubieran venido los chicos... -dejé la frase inconclusa por culpa de un maldito sollozo.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi- Gracias por no rendirte... Por volver conmigo -le besé el pelo y cerré los ojos para no llorar. Pude calmarme y él no notó que casi lloraba.

 **Bill:** Me grababan... Me hacían cosas horribles para que gritase, porque el día que muriese, te mandarían el vídeo...

 **Tom:** Eres muy valiente. Muy poca gente hubiera aguantado tanto. Y de los que hubieran aguantado, ninguno hubiera acabado estando tan precioso como el primer día... -le dije al oído para reconfortarle un poquito.

 **Bill:** No podía dejar que grabaran ni una sola lágrima... Hasta el otro día, que ya no pude más. Sinceramente, cuando te vi... Me entró pánico. No quería que vieras mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Eres muy valiente. Eres la persona más valiente que conozco. Pero no tienes que tener nunca miedo de que te vea. Nunca jamás me disgustaría tu cuerpo. Eres precioso. Siempre. Estés como estés -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él y me puse de pie, para que viera BIEN lo que tenía. Por tener, tenía heridas hasta en la polla.

 **Tom:** Si esperas asco o rechazo por mi parte, ya te puedes quitar eso de la cabeza, porque no es así. No me gusta que estés herido porque no me gusta que sufras, simplemente. Tus heridas no me espantan. Me encantas, te adoro, no existe mejor visión en este mundo que la tuya -me levanté yo- Que te entre bien en la cabeza, porque para mi no hay nada más bello que tú. Estés como estés.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar llorar y abrazarle muy fuerte. Me daba pánico justo eso, que rechazase mi cuerpo.- Te amo...

 **Tom:** Y yo -le acaricié el pelo- ¿Estás más tranquilo? Me encantas. Pase lo que pase -le dije con mimo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé.- Lo siento, pero me vi tan horrible en el hospital... Estaba muy preocupado...

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- No tienes porqué. Eres mi ángel. Anda, vamos a secarnos y te hago un masaje. Y si necesitas seguir hablando, te escucho... -le besé.

 **Bill:** No... Quiero hacerte yo un masaje. -dije cuando nos separamos.

 **Tom:** Asentí porque no quería contradecirle. Le enrollé en una toalla y le sequé con cuidado, besándole por todos los lados. Me sequé de cualquier manera y le llevé a la habitación en brazos. Le dejé en la cama y le besé con cuidado. Me empujó con suavidad para que me tumbara.

 **Bill:** Anda, amor... -deja que te consienta un poquito.

 **Tom:** Prefiero consentirte yo, pero tampoco quiero contradecirte -medio sonreí- Así que supongo que me dejo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé.- No te arrepentirás, amor. -cogí una crema con olor a coco y empecé a masajearle la espalda.

 **Tom:** No me hacía mucha gracia que me tocara la espalda. Estaba muy tenso y lleno de contracturas. Pero supongo que me vendría bien. Me dejé masajear.

 **Bill:** Fruncí el ceño al sentir todas esas contracturas- Voy a quitarte todos estos nudos... Lo único que te va a doler. -me incliné y le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada -empezó a crujirme la espalda y a apretar. Dolía, pero a la vez relajaba. Tampoco era para tanto... Tardó una hora en quitarme todas las contracturas.

 **Bill:** Cuando le hube quitado todo, cogí más crema y empecé un masaje relajante. Entonces pensé que fijo que tenía las piernas igual... Bajé y le relajé las piernas.

 **Tom:** Me acabé quedando dormido mientras me hacía el masaje. Por primera vez en dos meses, pude dormir bien.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al verle dormido y relajado.- Descansa, mi rey... -le metí a la cama con cuidado y me dormí a su lado... Bueno, no dormí. Estaba de los nervios (la costumbre de los últimos meses) y no llegaba a relajarme. Pero estaba seguro de que durmiendo al lado de Tom, en dos días, estaría genial otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me desperté por la mañana solo en la cama. Había sito un sueño. Bill... No estaba. Había sido un puto sueño. Me derrumbé y empecé a gritar y llorar destrozado por dentro. Acabé en el suelo roto temblando, llorando y chillando, pretendiendo recordar dónde estaba mi pistola. No podía más...

 **Bill:** Subía con el desayuno para Tom, cuando le oí gritar. Dejé la bandeja en el suelo y fui corriendo al cuarto.- Mi amor... -le abracé, aunque intentaba resistirse mientras lloraba y gritaba. Le besé por todas partes, intentando que reaccionase.

 **Tom:** ¡Bill! -grité cuando le vi y me aferré a él- Bill...-seguía sollozando apoyado en él.

 **Bill:** Eh, mi vida, ya... -apreté el abrazo para consolarle.- Solo he ido a hacerte el desayuno. -su llanto solo me confirmó mis sospechas acerca de cómo estaba él en realidad.- Venga, respira hondo, mi vida. Estoy a tu lado... Y ahora vamos a hablar muy seriamente tú y yo.

 **Tom:** Me aferré a él como si fuera a desaparecer- No me sueltes -le pedí.

 **Bill:** No te voy a soltar... He vuelto para quedarme, no pienso irme de tu lado. -dije mirándole a los ojos.- Te amo.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me intenté levantar del suelo. Bill salió cinco segundos y entró con una bandeja- Gracias -le dije sin atreverme a mirarle.

 **Bill:** Dejé la bandeja en la mesilla y le hice mirarme.- No me prives de tus ojos, mi amor... -le besé.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso- Siento... La que he montado.

 **Bill:** Eh, no... Después de lo que ha pasado, es normal. Yo también habría reaccionado así, amor. -le acaricié, eliminando los restos de sus lágrimas.- Tenemos que hablar... Necesito que hables conmigo. -recordé algo que le dije hace tiempo.- Tom... Déjame ser tu sombra. Este sol es demasiado grande.

 **Tom:** Tú eres el que necesita que le cuiden. Te han hecho mucho daño. Yo soy un llorica. Ignórame. Sólo soy imbécil.

 **Bill:** Todo lo que tengo es daño físico, que en unos días se habrá evaporado. A ti te hicieron creer que yo me había muerto, y durante dos meses tuviste que tragarte tu dolor para cuidar a Sara. Aprovecha que he vuelto habla conmigo...

 **Tom:** Bill... Ayer te dije que lo sabía todo. Todo es todo -le dije mirándole al fin.

 **Bill:** Pero yo solo necesito estar a tu lado. -dije totalmente en serio.- Por favor, amor... Déjame cuidarte.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás seguro de que sólo necesitas eso? Me da miedo que tú también estés deprimido. No quiero que sufras más.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No, amor. Por suerte, esta vez no he salido tan mal parado... -le besé- Yo me siento bien, ahora solo queda conseguir lo mismo contigo.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad? -Alcé la vista para mirarle.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Claro que sí. Solo... Solo necesito que te pongas bien.

 **Tom:** Lo... Haré -suspiré- Pero dame tiempo -le pedí.

 **Bill:** Tenemos toda la vida, Tom... -susurré entrelazando nuestras manos.- No te presiones.

 **Tom:** Sigo pensando que debería cuidarte yo a ti... ¿Te duelen mucho las heridas? -le pregunté preocupado.

 **Bill:** No... Me las he curado antes, y están bastante bien. Creo que en una semana más o menos, estaré curado. -respondí sonriendo. No sabía cómo convencerle para que se relajase y hablase conmigo.

 **Tom:** Me alegro. Ojalá te cures cuanto antes... -le acaricié- Vamos a desayunar -cogí la bandeja- Tu comida es deliciosa... Por cierto. A partir de ahora vamos a comprar juntos. Por favor... -le miré a los ojos.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Por mí, perfecto. -dije acariciándole con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Y... He pensado en comprar una pulserita o algo con localizador. Para los dos y para Sara. Por si... Debo parecer un paranoico... -suspiré y me llené la boca de tortitas.

 **Bill:** No va a hacer falta. No pienso apartarme de ti nunca más, y Sara lo más lejos que va a ir es a casa de los chicos.

 **Tom:** Pero... Cuando Sara crezca y salga con los amigos de fiesta. O si un día yo trabajo y tú sales con Anna o con los de tu clase. A veces quedáis. Y no querría que te encerraras en casa.

 **Bill:** Tom... Hace dos días que he vuelto. Es normal que te preocupes; pero cuando vaya pasando el tiempo, verás como esto queda atrás. Confía en mí.

 **Tom:** Me quedaría más tranquilo si lleváramos una todos.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Como quieras, Tom...

 **Tom:** Yo... Si no quieres lo entiendo y no tienes porqué llevarla. Pero...

 **Bill:** Que no, cielo... A mí me da igual... Luego buscamos dónde las venden, y listo.

 **Tom:** Asentí- También le quiero comprar una a Anna y a Patrick. Y a los Gs si quieren. Y a Mariah y a Franny. Y a los mellizos.

 **Bill:** Vale... Compraremos todas las que quieras.

 **Tom:** Gracias por entenderlo -acabé de desayunar- Y gracias por el desayuno.

 **Bill:** No me las des... Estoy aquí para lo que quieras, amor.

 **Tom:** Medio sonreí- Creo que debería hacer caso a lo que me dijo el psicólogo. Me dijo que tomara pastillas y le eché de casa a hostias... Supongo que no te hará gracia que no las tome.

 **Bill:** Es mejor que lo hagas, amor... A mí me ayudó.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Supongo que hay que hacer muchas cosas. Hay que llamar a un abogado. Se supone que... Bueno, que estás muerto. Hay que quitar tu tumba y hacer ver que sigues vivo. Querría volver a casarme contigo. Y comprar las pulseras. Y en teoría, en un par de semanas empiezas el máster. Si quieres ir... Hay mucho que hacer...

 **Bill:** ¿Tengo tumba? Quiero verla antes de quitarla. -dije un poco rojo.- Y llama al abogado hoy, cuanto antes certifiquemos que sigo vivo, antes podremos casarnos de nuevo.

 **Tom:** Luego vamos -cogí el teléfono y llamé al abogado. Quedé con él en media hora- Todas tus cosas están tal y como las dejaste. Todas las noches las limpiaba y las dejaba como te gustaba tenerlas -le dije.

 **Bill:** Me enterneció muchísimo que hiciera eso. Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.- Muchas gracias, mi amor... Eres el mejor.

 **Tom:** Me limpié una lágrima- No lo soy. Sólo... No podía deshacerme de tus cosas. Eran importantes para ti. Quería... Conservarlas. Aunque ya nadie las fuera a utilizar... -suspiré.

 **Bill:** Eh, calma... -le besé la mejilla.- Eres el chico más dulce del mundo. Te amo... Y que hicieras eso con mis cosas, solo hace que te quiera más.

 **Tom:** Dormía muy poco. Y cada vez que dormía soñaba contigo. Todas las noches, te decía que te quería y que te echaba de menos. Pero cuando me despertaba y no estabas... -sollocé- Hoy... Cuando me he despertado y no te he visto... He sentido que mi mundo se caía encima mío. Sólo quería coger mi pistola... E irme contigo -le abracé con fuerza- Ha sido horrible. Cuando Sara lloraba por ti, tenía que ser fuerte y animarla. Y yo sólo me quería morir. Cuando estaba con ella tenía que fingir estar bien. Ella... Siempre lloraba gritando que vinieras. Y no se dormía si no iba al estudio y ponía tus grabaciones cantando. Cuando ella se dormía y yo ya no tenía que fingir... Iba al cementerio a llevarte flores. Todos los días. Tu cuerpo... Se suponía que estaba carbonizado. Pero quería tener un lugar para poder llorarte. Para poder regalarte todas las flores que debía haberte regalado mientras vivías. Para decirte todos los "te quiero" que debería haberte dicho y nunca te dije. Y limpiaba tus cosas. Jamás me quité esto -le enseñé la cadena con mi anillo- Yo estaba muerto en vida. Mariah me decía siempre que tarde o temprano volvería a ser feliz pero... No la creía. Cada día estaba peor. Y yo no me creo capaz de vivir sin ti... Me mantenía fuerte por Sara. Pero no sé si habría aguantado mucho más tiempo sin pegarme un tiro... -le dije llorando enterrando mi cara en su cuello.

 **Bill:** Me quedé a cuadros con su confesión.- Mi amor... A partir de hoy, me aseguraré de que me veas al despertar. Has sido el hombre más fuerte y valiente estos dos meses... Yo no habría podido con ello.

 **Tom:** Te quiero... Deberíamos bajar. Va a llegar el abogado en seguida -dije cuando pude dejar de llorar.

 **Bill:** Yo también te quiero. -le besé.- Venga, vamos al salón. Así de paso veo a Sara un poco.

 **Tom:** En cuanto bajamos, Sara se lanzó hacia él y no le quiso soltar. No la culpaba. Anna también le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a Bill. Ellos también lo habían pasado mal. Pero no querían agobiarle. Llamó el abogado al timbre y le contamos la situación. Tuvimos que maquillar un poco la historia. Pero firmamos unos papeles y él los llevó al registro civil- No sé si lo sabéis. Pero si tú vuelves a estar vivo, seguís casados 

-Me da igual. Quiero casarme con él otra vez -dije apretando su cuerpo con el mío. Asintió y se despidió.

 **Bill:** Abracé a Tom con el brazo con el que no sujetaba a Sara.- Oye... ¿vamos a por las pulseras?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Si quieres, también vamos al cementerio. Y así aprovecho y hago que quiten la tumba... Anna, por favor, llama a todos y diles que a las cinco que estén aquí que tengo que hablar con todos vosotros. Los pequeños también -asintió extrañada y salí de la mano con Bill- Y necesitas otro coche. Te quiero regalar un Porsche y un Ferrari rojo descapotable.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Mejor un Q7. Son un orgasmo hecho coche.

 **Tom:** También. Todos son poco para ti. Te regalo los tres. Y puedes conducir mi Range Rover siempre que quieras. Te voy a hacer una copia de la llave.

 **Bill:** Eh, calma... -dije subiendo al copiloto de su coche.- Con el Q7 me basta y me sobra. Y me gusta que no me dejes tu coche. Así el día que me lo dejas, me siento muy especial.

 **Tom:** Vale. Pues no te lo dejo. Y en cuanto quieras otro coche me avisas -le dije serio y se rió. Puse su música. Quería que disfrutara. Y en seguida aparqué en el cementerio. Suspiré en la puerta y le aferré a mi. Entramos. Tenía a Bill a mi lado, pero la tristeza que me invadía cada vez que entraba a ver su tumba no desaparecía. Llegamos a su tumba. Tenía un nudo en la garganta pero intenté no llorar. Miré a Bill.

 **Bill:** Miré la tumba detenidamente- Es... Es justo como yo la quise siempre -confesé y le miré. Me había llegado al corazón que estuviera al lado de Sally. Verdaderamente, me había llegado. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no llorar.- Eres el mejor hombre que podría haberse cruzado en mi vida... Y muchas gracias por lo de Sally -le abracé muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí el abrazo respirando hondo.- Supuse que querrías ser enterrado al lado de Sally... -Miré las flores que le había llevado justo al amanecer del día anterior. Unas horas antes de saber que estaba vivo.

 **Bill:** Seguí la dirección de su mirada.- Me encantan. Y me parece un gesto maravilloso de tu parte el que me las trajeras a diario... -le acaricié y no pude evitar empezar a llorar.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié apretándole a mi con fuerza hasta que se calmó. Usé todas mis fuerzas en no llorar yo y lo conseguí. Salimos del cementerio y nos metimos a la oficina para encargar quitar su tumba. Fuimos a por las pulseras, a por su coche nuevo y a por muchas chuches y helado. Le regalé unas rosas y le invité a comer al Fosters Hollywood (al pasar delante, puso cara de comerse hasta las sillas).

 **Bill:** Oh, Dios... Está demasiado bueno. -dije señalando mi comida. No sabía qué hacer para ayudar a Tom, así que en lo que se me ocurría algo, iba a deleitarme recordando todo lo bueno que no tuve estos dos meses.

 **Tom:** Vamos a estar tres meses comiendo asados, chuletones, barbacoas, pizzas y pasta -le dije más animado.

 **Bill:** ¡Sí! Y vamos a venir a más sitios de estos -exigí con una gran sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- Te llevaré al fin del mundo, a donde quieras. Verás. Quiero pedirte una cosa -me arrodillé y saqué un anillo que le había comprado a escondidas mientras le convencí para que dejara tiesa mi tarjeta en una tienda cercana- Bill Kaulitz Trümper. ¿Me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo... Otra vez?

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos.- Por supuesto, Tom Kaulitz Trümper. Te amo.

 **Tom:** Nos besamos y le pegué a mi- ¿No pensarías que iba a ser tan cutre de reducir mi petición a "A ver cuando nos volvemos a casar"?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No, amor. Ya sé que tú no eres así. -repliqué acariciándole.

 **Tom:** Yo quiero de postre un Death by chocolate de estos -dije riéndome- ¿Tú?

 **Bill:** Lo mismo. -respondí sonriendo como un crío. Adoraba la risa de Tom, en serio.

 **Tom:** Los pedimos y no dejamos de bromear en el postre. Yo le manché la nariz con chocolate y acabamos persiguiéndonos corriendo por todo el restaurante muertos de risa con las caras llenas de chocolate. Al final le pillé y le prometí limpiarle. Me llevé todo el chocolate de su cara a lametones y él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Al final nos acabamos el postre, pagamos, compramos mis pastillas y nos fuimos a casa. Cuando llegamos, estaban dejando el coche nuevo de Bill- ¿Luego me llevas a la colina a estrenarlo? -asintió. Entramos para darles a todos sus pulseras. En cuanto entramos, Sara se lanzó a sus brazos y se aferró a él. Estaban todos reunidos y empecé a hablar- Quiero comentaros una cosa. Hemos ido a hacer varias gestiones. Ya sabéis que Bill nos puede a todos. Si a él pudieron secuestrarle, nos pueden secuestrar a cualquiera. Hemos estado dos meses pensando que estaba muerto y estaba secuestrado. Tal vez penséis que estoy totalmente desquiciado y paranoico. Y puede que llevéis razón. Pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo parecido. Nos han secuestrado a Sara, a Gustav, a mi dos veces y a Bill otras dos en los últimos cinco años. Si hubiera hecho esto antes nada hubiera pasado. Estáis en vuestro derecho de no llevarlo. Vosotros sabréis. Estas pulseras de cuero, aparentemente baratas que nadie querría robar y, en caso de secuestro, no nos quitarían, llevan escondido un chip de localización y están todas conectadas entre ellas. Si alguien presiona el botón, todas las pulseras menos la de quien ha pulsado el botón empezarán a hacer ruido. Y bastará con mirar en nuestros móviles la ubicación de la pulsera para saber quién es al que le pasa algo y dónde está y podamos ir el resto a buscarle. Aquí están las pulseras. Son todas iguales, cambia el tamaño para los niños. A Sara se la vamos a poner y Bill y yo también la usaremos. La decisión de usarla el resto es vuestra. Las pulseras no sirven para controlar la ubicación en todo momento. Sólo se puede ver cuando se ha pulsado el botón para evitar que se usen para controlar o espiar a nadie. Excepto en el caso de los niños, que podemos ver la ubicación en cualquier momento porque ellos no pueden pulsar el botón. Se pueden mojar que no se van a estropear y aguantan temperaturas bastante altas -les dije. Se hizo el silencio.

-A mi me parece bien. Desde luego me sentiré más segura después de lo que ha pasado -dijo Anna cogiendo su pulsera.

-Y a mi -dijeron Patrick, Mariah y Franny y se pusieron las suyas. Los Gs parecían reticentes, pero al final cogieron las suyas y las de Jacob y Mariola.

-No quiero volver a perder ni a Bill ni a nadie de vosotros -dijo Gustav poniéndosela. Cogieron a los mellizos y les pusieron las suyas, que parecieron gustarles. Le pusimos la suya a Sara, que seguía colgada del cuello de Bill. Se la peló la pulsera por completo. Ella sólo quería a su padre... Y por último, Bill y yo nos pusimos las nuestras. Todos sincronizamos nuestros móviles con las pulseras.

-Pues ya está -suspiré tranquilo. Los gemelos se acercaron a las piernas de Bill y se abrazaron a sus piernas.

-Tío Billy -le dijeron mirándole. Le habían echado de menos. Todos le habían echado a Bill de menos. Costó Dios y ayuda separar a los gemelos de Bill. Tras darle todos un abrazo a Bill se fueron a casa. Antes de salir Georg dijo.

-Princesa, en cuanto estés bien, no te vas a librar de nosotros. Todos te hemos llorado. Eres muy importante para todos nosotros y cuando te fuiste, se fue contigo una parte de todos nuestros corazones. Ya sé que ha sonado moñas, pero alguien lo tenía que decir -le sonreí. Me senté en el sofá e hice que Bill se acomodara encima mío con Sara aferrada a él. Estaban Anna y Patrick juntos.

-Creo que deberíamos contarles a Dominika y a todos los de clase con los que nos llevamos bien, y a Alex y a Paola que estás vivo. Ellos también te han llorado. Pero con la calma. Cuando te sientas preparado -le dijo Anna- Ahora estamos todos aquí para cuidarte. Todo lo que necesites nos lo pides y te lo daremos -añadió.

-Te hemos echado mucho de menos, capullo -dijo Patrick.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Es muy halagador, y nunca sabré cómo compensaros por todo esto, pero yo solo quiero volver a mi vida. Quiero seguir haciendo lo de siempre. Es más, lo necesito. 

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres... -susurró Patrick.

-Por favor... Necesito sentir que todo es como siempre, olvidar lo que ha pasado... En la medida de lo posible, claro. -supliqué con los ojos empezando a aguarse. Joder... Tenía la sensación de que nunca dejaría de llorar.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pues como siempre será. Pero a estos capullos deberías llamarles para que sepan que estás vivo.

 **Bill:** Llama tú, Anna. Y así les doy la sorpresa.

 **Tom:** Vale. ¿Cuándo les llamo? Imagino que querrás estar con Tom unos días.

 **Bill:** No sé, ya te lo diré... Tú misma lo has dicho, quiero ser solo de Tom unos cuantos días. - achuché a Tom muy fuerte y le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Le apreté a mi y le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? -pregunté. Sara me había soltado al fin y se había ido a jugar en su oso.

 **Tom:** Estar contigo -le apreté a mi.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me escondí en su cuello. Los días fueron pasando poco a poco, y llegó mi cumpleaños. La verdad, con todo, no tenía ninguna gana de celebrar nada, pero por Bill me esforcé para que pareciera que estaba bien. A él le hacía ilusión hacer algo especial. Pasamos la mañana en la cama y comimos.- Podríamos ir con Sara al parque. Nunca lo hacemos. O podemos ir a ver a Mariah... Lo que prefieras.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si llevamos a Sara al parque con Mariah? -asintió contento- Pues vamos -nos vestimos y vestimos a Sara y fuimos con Mariah. Le dijimos de venirse al parque y aceptó encantada. Bill parecía indignado porque Mariah no me felicitara, pero lo que Bill no sabía es que yo nunca le había querido decir a Mariah cuándo era mi cumpleaños. Al principio por cabezonería. Ella había hecho muchas cosas por mi y yo no quería deberle más. Luego, tras años intentando averiguarlo y sin conseguirlo, se rindió. Y cuando yo podía e intentaba devolverle todo simplemente ya no me lo preguntaba. También era normal. Ella no sabía porqué no se lo quería decir y tras años intentándolo al final pensó que era inútil.

 **Bill:** Me senté en un banco del parque, con la cámara en la mano, y me dediqué a hacerles fotos. Estaba desganado, pero intentaba sonreír para que no lo notasen.

 **Tom:** De repente, Sara soltó- Papá cumpleeeee -dijo señalándome. Mariah se quedó pilladísima.

 **Bill:** ¿Es hoy? -Preguntó Mariah totalmente flipada. Pensé levantarme o algo, pero luego decidí hacer una ráfaga de fotos del abrazo enorme que Mariah le dio a Tom.

 **Tom:** Yo que ya me había dado por vencida... -me dijo- Pues a partir de ahora no te vas a librar de mi en tus cumpleaños. En cuanto volváis de cenar, vais a pasar por mi casa y a probar la tarta que te voy a hacer -dijo sin admitir réplica. Sonreí de lado.

-Al final lo has averiguado... 

-No por ti -dijo fingiendo indignación y le habló a Sara.

-¿Le cantamos a papá? Yo te enseño.

 **Bill:** Me levanté para dejar de estar marginado y llegué justo para escuchar cómo la niña cantaba (a su modo, claro) el cumpleaños feliz.

 **Tom:** Le aplaudimos y Mariah empezó a compartir su indignación con Bill- ¿Te lo puedes creer? Les prohibió a todos contármelo y se tiró años sin querer contármelo. Y ni siquiera sé porqué.

 **Bill:** Miré a Tom con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Por qué no? -no lo entendía. Sara echó los brazos hacia mí y la cogí, sin apartar los ojos de Tom.

 **Tom:** Ya le debía mucho. No quería deberle más. Y cuando tenía posibilidad de devolvérselo... Ya había asumido que no se lo pensaba contar.

-¿Era por eso? Te voy a matar -respondió ella.

-No me debes nada. 

-No, mamá. Te debo mucho. No era nada tuyo y me acogiste en tu casa. Era un delincuente pero no te importó. Tu marido nunca me quiso ahí y tú le plantaste cara al hombre que querías porque nadie más creía en mi. Luego por mi culpa, tu hijo entró en una banda y se volvió un delincuente... Y jamás me lo has echado en cara. Y a pesar de todo, nunca me has puesto una mala cara por nada de esto. Ni siquiera me diste un tortazo cuando lo merecía. Siempre tuviste paciencia conmigo. Y has seguido ahí, siempre. Y casi das tu vida para salvar a mi hija. Te debo tanto que jamás te lo podré pagar -le dije sin levantar la mirada.

 **Bill:** Oh, eres idiota, cielo. -dijo ella.- Hacía todo eso de corazón. No quería nada a cambio. Igual que lo hice por ti, lo haría por Bill, o por Georg. A mi marido me enfrentaba a diario, y lo de la banda... Bueno, Gustav se sintió tan feliz, tan... Integrado. Todo lo que has dicho no son más que tonterías, mi niño... -le abrazó muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Gustav no quería, pero estaba todo tan mal... 

-Cuando mi marido murió, yo no me comporté como debía. No me comporté como una madre. Debía haberme sobrepuesto y haberos sacado adelante, pero me hundí y nos sacasteis vosotros. Tú primero. Pero tú no llegabas a todo y Georg y Gustav tuvieron que ayudarte. Sé mucho más de lo que crees que sé. ¿Crees que no sé que fuiste tú quien evitó que Franny se acostara con un hombre mucho mayor que ella por dinero? Solo con eso me pagaste todo lo que según tú me debes. Y no te pienso dejar otro año sin regalos. Nunca lo había pensado, pero entre una cosa y otra nunca te he regalado nada. Siempre desaparecías el mes entero en navidad. Me siento fatal por no haber pensado en eso... 

-No digas tonterías. No sabías nada de esto. No llores, eh -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Me aparté un poco, con Sara en mis brazos. Me parecía que ese era un momento para ellos dos. Cogí mi cámara y con la "ayuda" de Sara (la pobre no podía dar al botón aunque, yo dije que sí), hice una foto de ellos dos abrazados.

 **Tom:** Anda, no me llores. No en mi cumple, ¿eh? 

-Pero serás... -me dijo medio riéndose medio indignada.

 **Bill:** Nos acercamos otra vez. Sara jugaba con mi pelo, muy entretenida.- ¿Nos hacemos una foto los cuatro? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Claro -dije y Mariah sonrió.

 **Bill:** Nos pusimos todos muy juntos y saqué la foto. Salió bastante bien, a pesar de que yo no iba maquillado ni nada.- ¿Os gusta?

 **Tom:** Es genial -asentí.

 **Bill:** Sí, es perfecta. Yo la quiero enmarcar. -Dijo Mariah sonriendo. 

-Claro, mañana mismo la tendrás. -le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Sara se estiró. Me hacía muchísima gracia. Le encantaba venir al parque, pero era tan pequeña que no se podía subir en nada, pero ella se entretenía mirando a los demás niños.

 **Bill:** ¿Vamos al columpio, ratona? -pregunté sonriendo. Había visto unos columpios muy pequeños, donde fijo que se lo iba a pasar genial.

 **Tom:** ¿Colupio? -preguntó sin entender.

 **Bill:** Allí. -se lo señalé y le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** ¡Siiiiiii! -gritó y fuimos con ellos.

 **Bill:** La senté y sin soltarla, moví un poco el columpio. Ella se echó a reír como una loca.

 **Tom:** Mariah y yo nos quedamos mirando riéndonos al verla.

 **Bill:** Cuando me cansé de estar agachado, quise bajarla.- ¡NO! -chilló totalmente indignada y se agarró aún más fuerte a la cadena del columpio.

 **Tom:** Ya le empujo yo -le di a Bill un beso y me agaché a empujarla. Se volvió a reír como loca.

 **Bill:** Saqué la cámara y la grabé. Estaba preciosa.

 **Tom:** Al rato, al fin se aburrió y la pudimos bajar. La cogí y se me quedó abrazada con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y les hice otra foto.- ¿Volvemos a casa?

 **Tom:** Vamos- Sí, que si no, no podré hacerte la tarta -dijo Mariah.

 **Bill:** Vente a cenar. -dije yo sonriendo. Ella pareció dudar.- Anda, vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Tom.

 **Tom:** Mariah, tú te vienes o por voluntad o porque te secuestro un rato, pero te vienes -al final aceptó sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a casa a cambiarnos y luego fuimos a por Mariah para ir a un restaurante.

 **Tom:** Vas guapísima -le dije cuando salió- A ver si le voy a poner a Bill los cuernos contigo -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos y fuimos con el Range Rover al restaurante.

 **Tom:** Aparqué y nos fuimos a la puerta.

 **Bill:** Pedimos y nos pasamos la cena entre bromas.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de cenar y Sara se empezó a quedar dormida.

-La jefa manda -dije riéndome- Habrá que irse. 

-Claro -dijo Mariah- Vámonos. Y no te creas que me he olvidado de la tarta. Mañana te vienes a casa. ¿Te han felicitado los chicos? -preguntó.

-No -me encogí de hombros- Se habrán olvidado. Ya sabes que no nos regalamos nunca nada. Como mucho, una fiesta, pero este año me he olvidado hasta yo -dije sin que me importara.

 **Bill:** Pues muy mal, hijo. El cumpleaños es un día muy importante, no puedes olvidarlo. -regañó ella. Yo iba con Sara en brazos, escuchando pero sin intervenir.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Bueno, como sea... -me miraron mal y lo dejaron pasar. Aparqué y nos bajamos- Buenas noches -le dimos un abrazo a Mariah y nos metimos a casa.

 **Bill:** Voy a acostarla. -susurré señalando a Sara con una mano. Di un beso a Tom y subí al cuarto de la peque.

 **Tom:** Bostecé y entré al salón- Buenas noches, capullos. 

-Buenas noches -me fui a mi cuarto.

 **Bill:** Le puse el pijama sin que se enterase y la metí en la cuna. Sí que se parecía a mí al dormir... Encendí el walkie y me fui a nuestro cuarto. Tom se estaba poniendo el pijama cuando entré.

 **Tom:** Hey -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Hola... -le devolví la sonrisa y me quedé en ropa interior.- ¿Lo has pasado bien?

 **Tom:** Genial. ¿Tú? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Igual. -me dejé caer en la cama de cualquier modo.- Pero estoy agotado. Ven a dormir, anda.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé- Pues descansa, marmota.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Tú quieres dormir, o prefieres quedarte despierto?

 **Tom:** Bostecé- Duermo también.

 **Bill:** Me pegué mucho a él y le besé.- Buenas noches, mi vida.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Le di otro beso y me quedé dormido.

 **Tom:** Al día siguiente, se dieron cuenta de que se habían olvidado y, aunque me daba igual que se olvidaran, me hicieron una fiesta. Aunque yo con la depresión no estaba muy de humor, ni bien, pero bueno, aparenté estar bien y coló. Después de mi cumpleaños y las visitas y más visitas de nuestros amigos, que no podían creerse que siguiera vivo, mis heridas estaban ya curadas del todo. 

 **Bill:** Decidí que hoy... Bueno, hoy le daría una sorpresa a Tom.

 **Tom:** Yo ya había recuperado mi forma física. Había salido a comprar porque Bill estaba cansado para acompañarme y le apetecía helado, así que fui a por su helado. Volví a casa con su helado.

 **Bill:** Le recibí solo con mis bóxer y una de sus viejas camisetas- ¡Hola, mi amor! -le abracé muy fuerte.- Gracias por el helado... ¿Vemos una peli?

 **Tom:** Tragué saliva al verle así. Me empalmé en seguida. Supongo que después de dos meses y una semana sin ni siquiera tocarme, estaba sensible. Me senté para ver la peli y Bill se sentó encima.

 **Bill:** Puse una peli cualquiera y empecé a comer helado. Cuando vi a Tom totalmente empanado, me moví un poquito, rozando "sin querer" su polla. Sentirla tan dura contra mi culo, me hizo ver las estrellas. Me empalmé yo también y seguí comiendo helado mientras le rozaba.

 **Tom:** Le besé acariciando sus costados.

 **Bill:** Intensifiqué el beso y le pegué mucho a mí.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pecho bajando con cuidado. Metió una mano en mis calzoncillos y... Para mi puta vergüenza, me corrí.

 **Bill:** No dije nada de que se hubiera corrido, porque yo estaba igual. Saqué mi mano llena de semen y ante su asombrada mirada, lo lamí como si de un caramelo se tratase. Juro que vi sus pupilas dilatarse.

 **Tom:** Me volvió loco ver eso. Me tumbé encima suyo y me puse a besar y lamer su pecho hasta llegar a su cintura. Le bajé los calzoncillos y me metí su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Grité y tras un par de lamidas... Me corrí en su boca. Me puse rojo fosforito de la vergüenza.

 **Tom:** Subí y le besé. Estábamos los dos igual.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte y empecé a toquetearle la polla. Esto solo había sido el calentamiento, ahora venía el sexo de verdad.

 **Tom:** Hice lo mismo que él y empezó a gemir. No sabía si follarle yo o follarme él, así que le masturbé mientras él tomaba la iniciativa.

 **Bill:** Nos hice girar y me tumbé encima. Cogí la mano que tenía libre y la llevé a mi entrada.- Vamos, Tom... Quiero cabalgarte.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y le empecé a dilatar con mucho cuidado.

 **Bill:** Gemí y bajé la mirada para que no viera que se me habían aguado un poquito los ojos. La última vez que alguien me toco ahí, no me dio placer precisamente... Y sentirlo ahora, era la sensación más rara del mundo.- Ah... Tom...

 **Tom:** Le noté mal y saqué los dedos- ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** No pares, por favor. -supliqué.- Es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez... Ya casi no recordaba lo bueno que era esto.

 **Tom:** No le creí mucho, pero le acaricié y seguí con mucho cuidado procurando darle todo el placer posible.

 **Bill:** Volví a gemir, derritiéndome de placer.- Tom... Entra ya... -pedí entre gemidos.

 **Tom:** Entré con mucho cuidado y no me moví mucho hasta que él empezó a cabalgarme.

 **Bill:** Le miré con vicio, aunque creo que en mis ojos aún había restos de lágrimas, y empecé a saltar rápido y fuerte. Me puso muchísimo el gemido tan ronco que le arranqué al moverme.

 **Tom:** Me agarré al sofá gruñendo y le dejé hacer lo que él quisiera y como quisiera. Para que no se sintiese forzado.

 **Bill:** Ayúdame, Tom... -pedí. Quería que me follara con siempre, de hecho lo necesitaba.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas y le impulsé con más fuerza. Puso los ojos en blanco y gritó de placer. Me volví loco y no pude evitar follarle como un bestia.

 **Bill:** Seguí gritando y empecé a masturbarme muy ansioso.- Ah... Ah, Tom... Más fuerte...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y le empalé con mi polla. Reventó con un grito agudo poniendo los ojos en blanco y apretó el culo haciéndome correrme a mi.

 **Bill:** Sentí su semen llenando mi interior y no pude evitar gemir.

 **Tom:** Se sacó mi polla y se tumbó encima mío. Le besé- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí jadeando.- Ha sido... Tan bueno... -le abracé muy fuerte. //No llores, Bill... Cálmate...//.

 **Tom:** Le oí sollozar- Princesa... -le acaricié. No sabía qué hacer.

 **Bill:** Lo siento mucho... -dije sollozando.- Es que no me sentía... Tan bien... Desde antes... De todo eso y... No puedo creerlo.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo... -me puse a susurrarle moñadas para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Es que eres... Tan maravilloso... -sollocé una vez más.- Lo siento... Quería que fuera bien... No quería esto...

 **Tom:** No pasa nada, princesa. Esta todo bien.

 **Bill:** No, no lo está. Yo quería ayudarte a estar bien, que disfrutaras y las cosas mejoraran. Quería volver a follar contigo sin problema... Y mira la que he liado.

 **Tom:** Que no. Que no has liado nada. De verdad. No te mortifiques -le pedí.

 **Bill:** Perdón... -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** No me tienes que pedir perdón por nada, amor -no sabía qué hacer para que se tranquilizara.

 **Bill:** Pero aun así lo pido... Esto no iba a ser así...

 **Tom:** //Y yo se supone que te iba a proteger y mira cómo estás por mi puta culpa//- Todo va bien -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Le vi poner como mala cara.- ¿Qué te pasa, amor? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** Nada, ¿por? -me hice el gilipollas.

 **Bill:** Tom... No me mientas, por favor... -pedí en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Que juré protegerte y te secuestraron. Si estás así es porque rompí mi promesa. Y encima no te rescaté... No es tu culpa, ni me tienes que pedir perdón. Es la mía.

 **Bill:** Me quedé a cuadros.- Tom... Nadie podía prever esto. ¿Y cómo salvarme si me dabas por muerto?

 **Tom:** No es excusa... Debería haber ido yo a comprar ese día. O haberte acompañado como dije.

 **Bill:** Tom... Nunca nadie piensa que le puede pasar nada. Ni tú ni nadie podía saberlo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Sólo quiero que tú estés bien...

 **Bill:** Y lo estoy. -me miró con cara de "ya, claro".- Que sí... Es solo que bueno, ya sabes que cuando me pasa algo de esto, la primera vez que lo hago contigo, lo paso un poquito mal... Pero no es por ti. -aclaré al ver su mala cara.- Es por los recuerdos que me atacan.

 **Tom:** Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiera cumplido mi promesa.

 **Bill:** Eh, no digas eso. La has cumplido.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Déjalo.

 **Bill:** No quiero. Quiero que hables conmigo, que me ayudes a curarte. -dije muy serio.- Por favor, Tom... Quiero que estés bien.

 **Tom:** Por más que me digas que no tengo la culpa voy a seguir sabiendo que sí. Así que...

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor... No fue tu culpa. ¿recuerdas cuando me corté las venas? Pensabas que fue tu culpa, pero... Al final te diste cuenta de que no. Pues esto es igual.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que el que verdaderamente ha sufrido eres tú y estoy yo aquí llorando como un gilipollas.

 **Bill:** Eso es mentira. -me indigné.- Los dos hemos sufrido por igual. No pienses ni en broma que lo tuyo no ha sido sufrir, porque no es así.

 **Tom:** Por favor. No grites... -le pedí roto. Era la primera vez en mi vida que le pedía a alguien esto. Pero ahora mismo no era capaz de soportarlo.

 **Bill:** Me quedé a cuadros.- Tommy, lo siento... Yo... No era consciente... -le abracé muy fuerte. -Perdóname, mi amor.

 **Tom:** No... Pasa nada -susurré.

 **Bill:** Perdóname, por favor...

 **Tom:** Está bien. Tranquilo -dije intentando calmarme yo también.

 **Bill:** No lo estás... Soy un puto mierdas...

 **Tom:** No lo eres... Sólo has gritado. Todos gritamos -dije. Me estaba empezando a agobiar mucho.

 **Bill:** Vi que se agobiaba. Cogí su rostro con ambas manos.- Respira hondo, mi amor... Cálmate.

 **Tom:** Me calmé un poco después- Creo que me tengo que tomar la pastilla.

 **Bill:** Sería mejor... Voy por ella. -le besé y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Gracias -dije limpiándome y vistiéndome.

 **Bill:** Le traje la pastilla y me vestí yo también. Con la que había liado, no tenía ganas de más sexo...

 **Tom:** ¿Comemos helado? -le pregunté para romper el hielo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Claro, amor. -cogí el helado y se lo tendí.- Tú primero.

 **Tom:** Cogí una cuchara y empecé a comer. Bill me siguió en seguida.

 **Bill:** Le vi llevarse la cuchara a la boca.- Espera, no tragues. -me miró con la ceja alzada, pero hizo caso. Le besé y me llevé parte del helado.- Así está mucho más rico.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Llevas razón. Yo lo quiero así.

 **Bill:** Me metí la cuchara en la boca y le besé.- Sí. Definitivamente está delicioso así.

 **Tom:** Nos acabamos así el helado.

 **Bill:** Dejé el helado en la mesa y le abracé.- Te amo.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le acaricié- Oye, ¿vas a ir a clase la semana que viene? No llegué a cancelar tu matrícula. He llamado y tienes plaza todavía.

 **Bill:** No lo sé... Depende.

 **Tom:** ¿De qué? -le miré curioso.

 **Bill:** De si Sara se despega de mí, de si nos encontramos mejor... -no quería dejarle solo.

 **Tom:** No quiero que te tengas que quedar aquí por mi culpa. Quiero llevarte a la universidad como antes.

 **Bill:** Y yo no quiero irme de tu lado. Aunque me encante que me lleves a clase.

 **Tom:** No quiero que pierdas un año porque yo sea un moñas -susurré.

 **Bill:** Perderé un par de semanas porque adoro quedarme todo el día en la cama contigo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Como quieras.

 **Bill:** Me sentaron mal sus pocas ganas, pero no dije nada.- ¿Te vienes a la ducha?

 **Tom:** Asentí y le seguí.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano y fuimos juntos al baño.- ¿Ducha o jacuzzi?

 **Tom:** Jacuzzi -dije con tono de obviedad.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Como ordene, mi señor. -le di la mano y empecé a llenar el jacuzzi.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Siento todo lo de antes.

 **Bill:** No te me disculpes, amor. -dije besándole el cuello.- Tú me has aguantado en peores situaciones.

 **Tom:** Que va. Tú eres un amor y un peluche.

 **Bill:** Y tú. Solo con Sara y conmigo, pero también lo eres.

 **Tom:** Menos mal que matizas -se rió- Oye... Nunca te vas a ir de mi lado, ¿verdad?

 **Bill:** No, mi amor... -le abracé.- Por más que me pelee contigo, no pienso irme de tu lado. -le enseñé el anillo de la boda.- ¿Ves esto? Significa todo lo que te amo, y que siempre estaré aquí.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo es que lo conservas? Pensaba que te lo habrían quitado.

 **Bill:** No me quitaron nada, solo el móvil y el collar. La cartera creo que se me cayó cuando me agarraron. -suspiré. Lo que iba a contarle me hacía bastante daño.- No me quitaron nada más porque les ponía violarme y grabarlo todo, como demostrando que estaban destrozando algo de tu propiedad. ¿Y qué mejor prueba de que soy tuyo que nuestra alianza?

 **Tom:** Si los chicos no les hubieran matado, se iban a enterar de lo que pasa cuando tocan a mi princesa -dije rabiando.

 **Bill:** No lo pienses más... Piensa solo en que estoy aquí, contigo, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Ven, precioso -le abracé con fuerza- Yo estoy contigo.

 **Bill:** Lo sé, mi vida... Y créeme que eso me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo. No te imaginas todas las veces que eché de menos que me llamases "Princesa".

 **Tom:** Ya no tienes que echarlo de menos, MI princesa -maticé.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le besé.- MI Tommy... ¿Me follas en el jacuzzi? -ahora que volvía a sentirme tranquilo, quería hacerlo con él, sentir que todo era medianamente normal otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me subí encima de él y le besé- ¿Te admito una cosa que me da un poco de vergüenza?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Por supuesto. Pero no te avergüences, eres mi marido.

 **Tom:** Mientras no estabas ni siquiera me tocaba. Aparte de que estaba tan mal que no tenía ganas. Es como que sin ti no me apetecía el sexo... Y por supuesto que te fui fiel.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le acaricié.- Pues habrá que recuperar este tiempo sin sexo, ¿no?

 **Tom:** No me tientes, princesa, que como te pille no te suelto -le besé.

 **Bill:** Pues píllame. -dije empezando a excitarme.

 **Tom:** Me subí encima de él y le apreté a mi con fuerza- ¿Te follo fuerte? -le pregunté relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Reviéntame, Tommy. -dije muy seguro de mí mismo. -Quiero que me hagas gritar.

 **Tom:** Le besé con ansia y alcancé algo que hacia mucho tiempo que no usaba. Le dilaté un poco y sin que se lo esperara, le metí la pastilla de jabón.

 **Bill:** Grité de la sorpresa.- Dios, Tom... -no la movía, y eso me desesperaba.- Muévela, coño.

 **Tom:** Me reí con algo de malicia y le hice caso- Claro, princesa.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Tom... -me mataba de placer.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la pastilla y la sustituí con mi polla como un bestia.

 **Bill:** Grité y le clavé las uñas. Él gruño y se inclinó para besarme. El agua y el jabón hacían sus movimientos más rápidos, me volvía loco.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé con fuerza ocupándome de llegar al fondo.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gritos, disfrutando más que nunca y creí volverme loco cuando empezó a rozar una y otra vez mi próstata. Sin poder avisarle, me corrí gritando como un animal.

 **Tom:** Reventé en él y le besé saliendo de él con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Gemí cuando salió de mí.- ¿Sabes? Echaba de menos el jabón -bromeé entre jadeos.

 **Tom:** Yo echaba de menos todo de ti -le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Me enterneció mucho eso.- Hombre, yo doy por hecho que sabes que echaba de menos todo de ti.

 **Tom:** Y estás en lo cierto...

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Pero no hay que pensarlo más. Ahora solo tenemos que centrarnos en que estamos juntos de nuevo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me tumbé para relajarme con las burbujas.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé a su lado y suspiré muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Entraron los gatos en el baño y se subieron al borde del jacuzzi- ¿De dónde salís vosotros?

 **Bill:** Yo creo que los invocas o algo. Siempre que estás tranquilo, aparecen.

 **Tom:** Me reí y les empecé a acariciar y ellos ronroneaban- Podríais venir más veces a vernos -les dije aunque no me entendieran.

 **Bill:** Pues sí... Se os echa de menos.

 **Tom:** Se quedaron ronroneando. Bill parecía enfermo- Eh, ¿que te pasa? -se pegó a nosotros como asustado- Hay que llevarle al veterinario.

 **Bill:** Asentí preocupado. Salimos del agua y nos vestimos corriendo.- ¿Quién conduce?

 **Tom:** Vamos en tu Q7 -le dije. Sabía que le encantaba conducirlo. En el veterinario, tras agredir a la enfermera, nos atendieron. Estaba muy enfermo, pero tenía cura. Necesitaba medicinas y reposo. Nos lo llevamos a casa y cerramos el sitio por donde salían y entraban para que no se fueran hasta que no se hubiera curado.

 **Bill:** Pobre Billy... Con lo bonito que es. -dije mientras sobaba al gato. Él, encantado, ronroneaba sin parar.

 **Tom:** Pronto estará perfecto. Es normal que les pasen estas cosas. Si viven en la calle, pueden coger de todo. Pero tampoco les podemos encerrar contra su voluntad.

 **Bill:** Lo sé, amor... Solo me da pena que le pase al pobre Bill... Es el más chiquito e indefenso. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Es amor... Como tú. En unos días estará bueno.

 **Bill:** Eso espero... -dije preocupado.

 **Tom:** Ya has oído al veterinario. Además míralo -se había tumbado con Sara en su oso y ella lo acariciaba- Está más a gusto que el copón.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Los gatos se vuelven más mimosos de lo normal cuando están malitos.

 **Tom:** Y tú también. ¿Ves como sois iguales?

 **Bill:** Pues no te lo niego, eh... -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Sería absurdo negarlo- Bill ¿Porqué hace grrrr? -preguntó Sara desde su oso. Me reí. Desde que Bill volvió, era como si yo no existiera. No me extrañaba.

 **Bill:** Porque está contento y a gustito. -expliqué.- Pero seguro que Tot te lo explica mejor.

 **Tom:** No. Bill mejor -dijo y volvió con el gato.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos.- Entiendo que me haya echado de menos, pero tampoco es plan de que te ignore...

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. Me tiene muy visto ya -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Me da igual. Sigues siendo su padre. -suspiré.- ¿Me abrazas un rato?

 **Tom:** Claro -le rodeé con mis brazos y nos tapé con una manta. Este año había llegado muy pronto el frío. Acababa de empezar septiembre...

 **Bill:** Humm... -suspiré relajado.- Tus brazos son los mejores del mundo.

 **Tom:** Gracias -le besé el pelo.

 **Bill:** Te quiero.- Quería ser lo más cariñoso posible con Tom.

 **Tom:** Apreté más mi abrazo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré encantado y le besé el pelo. Me preocupaba mucho Tom, necesitaba que mejorase, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Echaban ahora una peli de miedo que me gustaba, pero no quería que Bill la viera por si le sentaba mal, así que me callé.

 **Bill:** Me puse a zapear y encontré una peli de miedo.- ¡Vamos a verla! -dije animado. Fijo que a Tom le gustaba.

 **Tom:** Mejor que no... -además de lo gore, violaban a una pava- No me apetece -mentí.

 **Bill:** Jo... Pero esta es muy buena. Me gustó mucho la primera vez que la vi. -le puse pucheritos.

 **Tom:** Bueno, si te apetece... Déjala -dije dudoso. Esperaba que no le sentara mal.

 **Bill:** ¡Genial! Voy a por palomitas. -le besé y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Vale -asentí y me quedé viendo la peli. Sara y el gato estaban dormidos.

 **Bill:** Volví a su lado con un bol de palomitas.- Toma, coge las que quieras.

 **Tom:** Cogí un puñado de palomitas y empecé a comer acomodándome con Bill. Justo salió la escena de la violación.

 **Bill:** Miré la escena, con un poco de... ¿rabia? Sí, podía ser. Pero no dije nada. No quería que Tom quitase la peli.

 **Tom:** Me quedé observando a Bill fijamente y parecía enfadado. Furioso más bien. Me empecé a rayar. Él sabía que yo obligaba a mujeres a prostituirse, ¿no? Que por mi culpa esto le pasaba a gente. ¿Y si ahora me odiaba?

 **Bill:** Me giré hacia Tom y le besé. Al separarnos, le vi como preocupado.- ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? -me rayé.

 **Tom:** Oye... Tú sabes que... Nosotros... Obligamos a mujeres a... Bueno... Prostituirse. Te lo conté, ¿no? -le dije nervioso. No recordaba si se lo había contado.

 **Bill:** Sí... ¿A qué viene eso? -no le entendía.

 **Tom:** Parecías... Enfadado... Al mirar a la tele. Y... No quería que me odiaras. Por mi culpa le pasa eso a mucha gente... //Y a mi me la suda//.

 **Bill:** Me quedé mudo.- La verdad... No lo había pensado. -le besé.- Pero ya sabes que no te odiaría por nada en el mundo. Eres mi rey, no me importa lo que hagas fuera de esta casa.

 **Tom:** ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que no me odias? ¿Y que no te importa?

 **Bill:** Te lo juro por lo que más quiero... Que eres tú. -le besé.- Tu trabajo nunca ha supuesto un problema para mí, amor. Y mucho menos lo va a ser solo por ver una escena de una peli.

 **Tom:** Suspiré aliviado. Ahora le estaban serrando la pierna y dando una paliza con cadenas. Sara chilló y aplaudió muerta de risa mirando a la tele. Abrí los ojos flipado- Pero enana -me levanté corriendo, la cogí en brazos y la llevé a la cocina. Seguía despollada.

 **Bill:** Me quedé en el salón sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Le di de cenar un potito y un yogur y en cinco minutos estaba en la cama dormida. Bajé con Bill y me senté en el sofá- ¿Ésto es normal? -le pregunté. A ver, en mi sí. Pero en otra persona...

 **Bill:** Es tu hija. -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Tom:** Pero... -estaba muy confundido- Yo nunca he hecho nada de esto en su presencia. Y no lo ha podido heredar genéticamente. Al menos por mi parte.

 **Bill:** Pero Anna es tu hermana... Y la madre de Sara.

 **Tom:** Pero Anna no está loca como yo -le miré a los ojos.

 **Bill:** No lo sabemos.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo que no lo sabemos? Ella nunca ha matado a nadie. Y nunca ha hecho nada de lo que yo hago. De hecho, ha tenido la oportunidad y no ha querido. Es un poco bruta, pero de ahí a tener lo que yo...

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- ¿Y si... Y si es por mí?

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo va a ser por ti? -le dije en serio.

 **Bill:** Desvié la mirada.- Piensa en todo lo que he hecho... Sigo siendo el mismo tonto, pero a veces... Bueno, pierdo el control. Y ya sé que yo solo lo hago cuando algo me afecta directamente, pero ella es muy pequeña, apenas distingue el bien del mal.

 **Tom:** Negué- No, enano, tú eres la persona más buena que conozco. Será yo que sé. Me lo pasaría a mi madre y con Anna saltaría una generación. Si es que tiene algo, que a lo mejor no tiene nada y soy yo. Pero me ha extrañado que un bebé se ría y aplauda viendo una gore.

 **Bill:** A mí también me ha sorprendido... Pero joder, aunque sea "buena persona", he matado a gente, y disfrutado con ello.

 **Tom:** Mataste gente para salvar la vida a tu marido, y lo que le has hecho a otra gente ha sido... Justicia. Yo soy el injusto aquí. No tú. No te rayes. Tú no tienes nada. Estoy seguro. Y además, ¿y qué si lo tuvieras? Seríamos la pareja de psicópatas más guay del mundo...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No tendría ningún problema. Es solo que intento buscar un porqué.

 **Tom:** No sé. Pero madre mía con la enana... Qué peligro tiene.

 **Bill:** Muchísimo... -respondí suspirando. Miré la tele y vi que a la peli le quedaba poco. Sin que Tom se lo esperase, me abalancé sobre él y le comí la boca.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura pegándole a mi. Anna y Patrick llevaban dos horas dormidos a nuestro lado- ¿Tú crees que podemos follar sin que se despierten?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Con el ruido que hacemos siempre? -fingí pensármelo.- Vamos a probar. -y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca con ansia, manoseándole por todos los lados.

 **Bill:** Tienes demasiada ropa. Fuera, ya. -exigí sin dejar de besarle.

 **Tom:** A sus órdenes -le dije y atacó mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Lamí y mordí dejando marcas mientras me quitaba mis pantalones.

 **Tom:** Me quité los pantalones y se metió mi polla a la boca. Pegué un gemido un poco alto y Bill me tapó la boca. No se enteraron estos capullos.

 **Bill:** Me saqué su polla de la boca.- Shhh. No vale hacer ruido.

 **Tom:** Jadeé ahogadamente en su mano y siguió comiéndome la polla.

 **Bill:** Me la saqué un poco después y gimió con disgusto.- ¿No prefieres follarme?

 **Tom:** Asentí y se lanzó a mi boca. Le empecé a dilatar con cuidado y cuando estuvo listo, le follé con fuerza besándole para que no gritáramos.

 **Bill:** Me costaba horrores no separarme para moverme a gusto, pero no podía hacer eso sin gritar o gemir.

 **Tom:** Nos di la vuelta y me subí encima, empujando con mis caderas con fuerza sin romper el beso.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra su boca, desesperado porque no podía hacer ni un ruido. Bajé una mano a mi polla y me masturbé. Me quedaba muy poquito.

 **Tom:** Se nos escurrió saliva por toda la cara por culpa del beso y nos corrimos los dos ahogando el orgasmo con el beso. Me aguanté la risa, cogí a Bill en brazos, él cogió nuestras cosas y fui despollado a la cocina- Ni se han enterado -me reí jadeando aún.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también.- Somos los mejores... -entonces vi dónde estábamos.- ¿Me follas en la cocina?

 **Tom:** Sus deseos son órdenes, princesa -le senté en la mesa y me lancé a su boca.

 **Bill:** Enrollé mis piernas en su cintura.- Que sea fuerte, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su cuello sosteniéndole en el aire y se la clavé con fuerza, como me pidió.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar gritar.- ¡Oh, joder! ¡Más!

 **Tom:** Hice lo que me pidió, le agarré del culo haciéndole más estrecho y le subí y bajé con fuerza y rapidez.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gritos de placer.- Dios... -gemí. Solo pensaba en lo durísima que estaba, lo profundo que llegaba...

 **Tom:** Grita... Mi nombre -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡Tom! -gritaba una y otra vez. Sin querer, según se acercaba el orgasmo, le empecé a clavar las uñas.

 **Tom:** Con ocho largos arañazos en la espalda, nos corrimos con un grito. Le apoyé en la mesa y le besé apretándole contra mi.

 **Bill:** No fui capaz de decirle nada. Estaba jadeando y bastante tembloroso.

 **Tom:** Se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho sonriendo como ido- ¿Estás bien, princesa?

 **Bill:** Le miré fijamente sin dejar de sonreír.- Acabamos de echar el mejor polvo en meses. Estoy de puta madre.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le acaricié. Le limpié y le puse el pijama con cuidado y luego me limpié y vestí yo. Llevé a Bill en brazos al salón y lo senté encima mío. Se acurrucó en mi. Patrick se despertó bostezando- ¿Pedimos una pizza? -dijo medio dormido.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vale, dormilones.

 **Tom:** Me despollé y llamé para pedir la cena. Tardaron poco en llegar. Como Bill estaba encima mío, por no quitarle de encima, le cogí en brazos y fui a abrir así.

 **Bill:** El repartidor flipó un poco, pero no dije nada. Sonriendo, cogí las cajas de las pizzas y le pagué. Cuando cerramos, me despollé.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a despollar yo también- ¿Has visto su cara? -asintió y nos tiramos cinco minutos sin parar de reír. Al final empezamos a cenar (Anna también, que se había despertado al oler la pizza).

 **Bill:** Me comí mi pizza y la mitad de la de Anna.- ¿Y Sara? 

-Se ha dormido ya. Esperemos que no dé un ruido hasta mañana ya.

 **Tom:** Con lo dormilona que es, seguro. Si le faltan horas en el día para seguir durmiendo -dijo Patrick y me reí.

 **Bill:** Eh, menos con mi gatita. -dije "indignado". La verdad es que era una puta dormilona... Como yo.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Los gatos se defienden entre ellos. ¿A que sí, Bill? -le dije al gato que nos miraba acurrucado en una mantita que le habíamos puesto. Le lancé un beso y palmeé las piernas de Bill para que se subiera encima nuestro. Se subió ronroneando, se acurrucó y le tapamos.

 **Bill:** Ya no le movemos de ahí hasta mañana. -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada... Que está malito -lo acariciaba con una mano.

-Igualito con los gatos que con la gente -dijo Anna irónica.

 **Bill:** Es que tiene que mimarnos. -dije fingiendo estar a la defensiva, aunque no paraba de sonreír.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé a Bill- Tom, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? -dijo Anna- ¿Qué sientes cuando torturas o matas? -me quedé flipado.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? -pregunté anonadado.

 **Tom:** No sé. Es raro. Yo siempre he pensado que la gente como Tom no podía querer, pero desde que le conozco tengo claro que nos quiere a todos. Y también había visto por la tele que son muy crueles con los animales, pero él trata a los animales mucho mejor que a las personas... Y no sé. Siempre me lo he preguntado, pero nunca me he atrevido a preguntarlo -dijo roja.

 **Bill:** No supe qué decirle. Le di la mano a Tom y me apoyé a su hombro. Si quería contárselo, yo me quedaría a su lado.

 **Tom:** Bueno. Sí que podemos querer, me lo dijo el tío que me diagnosticó. Pero no sé, supongo que cada caso será distinto. Y lo de los animales es habitual, pero no pasa siempre. A mi me gustan porque son nobles. Las personas me dan asco. Incluso la gente como yo me da asco. Me importo yo y me importan los míos. El resto del mundo me da igual. Y lo de cómo me siento... Me gusta controlarlo todo. Sentir que tengo la vida de alguien en mis manos. Saber que va a hacer lo que yo ordene y que si no lo hace, va a sufrir... Siento placer al hacer daño. Carezco de empatía con la gente que no quiero. Me da placer sentir que hago esto y que salgo impune. Cuando oigo los gritos y los lloros... Me siento bien. Es muy placentero... Y llevarme una vida... Es como ser Dios... 

-Y... ¿Alguna vez te has... Excitado sexualmente haciendo... Daño? -dijo curiosa.

-Sí... -reconocí.

 **Bill:** Me sorprendió esa respuesta, más que nada porque a mí nunca se me habría ocurrido. Aunque claro, si pensaba en esas veces que me dejaba lleno de golpes y heridas cuando me follaba...

 **Tom:** ¿Y alguna vez has tenido sexo con quien torturabas? -negué.

-Jamás. Nunca he hecho nada sexual con nadie que no quisiera... -me encogí de hombros- No me pone violar a nadie -respondí- Digamos que alimenta mi ego ser bueno en la cama. Antes de Bill... Creo que era la única vez que me gustaba no hacer sufrir, sino lo contrario, a la gente a la que no quiero. Y ahora ni eso, porque para mi solo existe Bill en el sentido sexual... Y si acaso, vosotros. Pero ya.

 **Bill:** Pero... Bill era tu rehén cuando te le follaste la primera vez, ¿no? 

-Sí, pero porque yo quise. De hecho, se lo pedí yo. Entonces, no fue violación.

 **Tom:** ¿Y las veces que follando dejas heridas a Bill? ¿Es por eso? No me malinterpretes, no digo que le hagas daño, pero a veces tiene heridas y moratones... 

-Yo... No le quiero hacer daño. No le haría esto si él me dijera que no quería... -respondí.

-Pero... Nunca le he querido hacer daño. Y él nunca me ha dicho que no. Es raro. Me pone marcarle, pero no me gusta que sufra. -admití agachando la mirada. Me daba miedo que Bill se asustara o se enfadara.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Y a mí me encanta que me marques. ¿Me has oído quejarme alguna vez?

 **Tom:** Negué- Nunca es mi intención hacerte daño. En serio. Pero... Debo parecer un puto loco... Bueno, ya sabéis que lo estoy. Pero no suelo decir estas cosas en alto.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Ya sabes que soy un puto masoca. No te preocupes por algo que nunca ha importado.

 **Tom:** Le abracé pegándole a mi- Moriría por ti. Me dejaría hacer lo que fuera.

 **Bill:** Lo sé, mi amor... -le besé.- Yo también lo haría.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Oye y... A ver -dijo Anna- ¿Recuerdas tu sueño y la apuesta y todo eso? Yo quiero... Ahí lo dejo -me empecé a despollar. 

-¿Y Patrick? 

-Me da miedo hacerle daño en serio -me reí. Se puso roja y no habló más. Empecé a comer pizza.

 **Bill:** Bill se fue al oso de Sara y se acurrucó allí a dormir.- Es un traidor. Nos abandona por alguien más blando y calentito.

 **Tom:** Mejor. Así no te comparto -le abracé posesivo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Eso díselo a Sara, a ver qué le parece.

 **Tom:** Bueno, con ella sí. Un poco sólo -se rieron todos.

 **Bill:** Te quiero. -le susurré al oído y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Y yo... -le respondí besándole el pelo. La pizza se acabó y nos estiramos todos- ¿Vamos a dormir o qué? -le dije a Bill, pero asintieron ellos también.

-Bueno, dormir... -dijo Patrick y se lanzó a la boca de Anna. Les ignoré, cogí a Bill en brazos y nos llevé a la cama.

 **Bill:** Nos metimos y le abracé muy fuerte- Mi amor... Buenas noches. -le besé con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -sonreí y me quedé dormido. Soñé que nada era verdad y que Bill no estaba. Cuando me desperté, tampoco le vi en la cama y empecé a creer que toda esta semana había sido un sueño. Me dio un ataque de ansiedad. Me puse a llorar y a gritar y no podía respirar. Lo justo me dio el cerebro para coger mi pistola del cajón y apuntarme a la sien totalmente dispuesto a disparar.


	9. Navidad perfecta

**Bill:** Volví del baño corriendo cuando oí a Tom gritar.- ¡NO! -forcejeé con él para quitarle la pistola.

 **Tom:** Sentí que alguien me quitaba la pistola de la mano y que no podía evitarlo. Sólo gritaba y lloraba- Quiero irme con Bill... Por favor... -dije rendido.

 **Bill:** Estoy aquí... -le acaricié el rostro.- Mi amor, no llores... -le besé y le hice tumbarse, quedando yo encima.- Shh... Tranquilo, Tom. Bill está a tu lado.

 **Tom:** Mentira... -seguía sin poder respirar.

 **Bill:** Respira conmigo... Despacio... -le hice respirar hondo, intentando tranquilizarle.

 **Tom:** Al final me calmé y abrí los ojos- ¡Princesa! -le abracé con fuerza llorando.

 **Bill:** Shh.... Mi amor... Tranquilo... -le besé por todas partes.- Shht...

 **Tom:** ¿Eres de verdad? Dime que sí.

 **Bill:** Sí, mi vida... Soy real. Te amo. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Te quiero -lloré.

 **Bill:** Y yo... -le besé.- Tom... Voy a hacerte el amor. -le besé y me acomodé entre sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Me dejé hacer calmándome poco a poco.

 **Bill:** Empecé a acariciarle y besarle con todo mi amor. Le desnudé y empecé a masturbarle. Quería centrarme en que disfrutara al máximo.

 **Tom:** Gemí casi calmado del todo y noté cómo me metía los dedos. Me besaba por todos los lados.

 **Bill:** Seguí haciéndole disfrutar.- Te amo... -le decía una y otra vez mientras le besaba por todas partes.

 **Tom:** Me penetró con cuidado, sin dejar de besarme.

 **Bill:** Gemí al sentirme dentro de él y empecé a moverme con lentitud pero con fuerza. Seguía acariciándole y besándole por todas partes.

 **Tom:** Me masturbó y me besó hasta que me corrí.

 **Bill:** Salí de él y le limpié.- Te amo. -yo no había terminado, pero no me importaba. Solo quería que estuviera bien.

 **Tom:** Tú no has acabado... -le dije.

 **Bill:** Yo estoy bien, amor. -le besé y recé por que se me bajara pronto la erección.

 **Tom:** Me pegué a él y le masturbé.

 **Bill:** Aaah... -intenté separarme, pero no me dejó.

 **Tom:** Le besé por todos los lados hasta que se corrió.

 **Bill:** No tenías... Que hacerlo... -susurré mientras me limpiaba.

 **Tom:** Quería... -le respondí y le abracé- Gracias...

 **Bill:** No me las des. Lo he hecho porque quería.

 **Tom:** Ya... Siento el numerito que he montado.

 **Bill:** ¿Numerito? No sé de qué hablas. -le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Le besé y sonreí.- Te amo...

 **Tom:** Y yo... -suspiré- Escóndeme la pistola -le pedí a Bill.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Claro, amor...

 **Tom:** Se fue a esconderla y me quedé en la cama mirando al techo. Si Bill hubiera llegado un sólo segundo más tarde, se hubiera encontrado con mi cerebro esparcido por el cuarto...

 **Bill:** Tommy... -me subí encima de él y le besé.- Tienes que hablar conmigo. Por favor... Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos -le pedí muy preocupado.

 **Tom:** He tenido una pesadilla. Y al levantarte y no verte...

 **Bill:** Amor... -le abracé muy fuerte. No sabía qué decirle.

 **Tom:** He soñado que todo era mentira. Que tú no habías vuelto nunca. Y al despertarme no te he visto y...

 **Bill:** Pero, cielo... -suspiré. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Me sentía fatal, no sabía cómo convencerle ni ayudarle.

 **Tom:** Sólo si te vas a ir de la cama, aunque sea para ir al baño despiértame, por favor -pedí.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Claro, mi amor... -le besé con todo mi cariño.- Pero por favor, habla conmigo.

 **Tom:** Tenía un mal presentimiento. No quería separarme de ti. Cuando saliste a comprar estaba muy inquieto. Patrick se llevó a Sara con los Gs porque la estaba asustando. Vimos por la tele Anna y yo que el supermercado había explotado, pero no sabíamos si habías ido a ese. Te llamé como loco y no lo cogías -respiré hondo- Salí a buscarte por toda la ciudad como loco. Estuve un día sin comer ni dormir, solo buscándote. Se me acabó la batería y vine para que me relevaran y poder llamarles yo si aparecías. Llegaron dos policías a entregarme tu collar medio fundido y tu cartera... Las habían encontrado en la explosión. Te daban por muerto -sollocé- Grité hasta que no me quedaba voz. Me encerré en tu ropero abrazado a tu oso y lloré un día entero. Me puse un traje negro y bajé. Tenía que cuidar de Sara y tenía que organizar tu funeral... -me pegué a él- Dejé todo. Mi vida se paró por completo. Cuidaba a Sara cuando estaba despierta. Pero cuando no estaba... No había nada. Dejé de trabajar. Los Gs se ocupaban de todo. Tuve que intervenir cuando cuestionaban mi poder. Para que Sara no estuviera en peligro... Pero sólo fue tres veces. No veía la tele, no hablaba casi con nadie, no iba a ningún lado. Sólo al cementerio a llorarte. Sólo limpiaba tus cosas y lloraba hasta que no me salían más lágrimas. Nada más. A veces hacía ejercicio. Tenía que estar sano por Sara. Pero... Nada más. No quería vivir, pero me veía obligado. No quería vivir sin ti... -llevaba rato llorando a mares.

 **Bill:** Me hundió por completo- Tommy... -le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.- Tom, te amo. Debería haberme quedado contigo... -le besé.- Pero no sufras. Ya he vuelto. Estoy a tu lado, y no pienso separarme nunca de aquí.

 **Tom:** No deberías haberte quedado. Debería haberte contado lo de mi mal presentimiento. Tú no lo sabías. Yo debería habértelo dicho. Haberte insistido en ir contigo...

 **Bill:** Pero yo te notaba extraño. Sabía que no estabas bien, y aun así me fui... -le abracé muy fuerte, intentando no llorar.- Pero eso ya pasó. He vuelto, y no voy a irme.

 **Tom:** Te mentí. Te dije que sólo estaba moñas cuando estaba preocupado.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Amor... Fue solo un cúmulo de desgracias. Pero toca. -cogí su mano y la puse en mi cara.- ¿Lo ves? Estoy aquí. Este mal sueño terminó...

 **Tom:** Pero yo sigo teniendo miedo -admití.

 **Bill:** Y yo. -confesé después de un rato de silencio.- Pero el miedo no puede ganarnos, mi amor. No mientras estemos juntos.

 **Tom:** Cada noche sueño que es mentira y que no estás aquí. Cuando me despierto y te veo, me apaciguo... Pero... No se me va de la cabeza. Han sido los dos peores meses de mi vida. Todos los días de mi vida. Todos, hasta el más horrible. Han sido mejores que cualquier día de estos dos meses. Todos ellos.

 **Bill:** Pero volvemos a estar juntos, Tom. He vuelto y nada va a hacer que me vaya. -le besé.- Tranquilo... Todo va a estar bien.

 **Tom:** Llegó la Navidad y pude dejar de tomar las pastillas. Estaba oficialmente curado. Y la verdad que ya me encontraba bien. Estaba como siempre. Le dije a Bill que me iba a trabajar pero me fui a comprar los regalos de Navidad. Creo que esta iba a ser la primera y última Navidad que estaba contento.

 **Bill:** Me quedé en casa preparando el árbol. Cuando le tuve, dejé mis regalos a sus pies, todos con etiquetas para sus dueños.

 **Tom:** Escondí los regalos en el sótano y subí abrazando a Bill por detrás.

 **Bill:** Hola... ¿te gusta la decoración? -pregunté sonriendo. Desde que Tom estaba oficialmente curado, era incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

 **Tom:** No -me reí y me sacó la lengua- Pero contigo cerca, indudablemente mejora. Irradias belleza.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojísimo y le besé.

 **Tom:** Sara me vino a abrazar y la cogí en brazos. Estaba contenta de verme. Me llegó de golpe olor a galletas- ¿Eso son galletas? -puse cara de goloso y Sara igual al oírme decir "galletas".

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Puede ser...

 **Tom:** Yo quiero -dije posesivo.

 **Bill:** Todavía no. -respondí serio.- Son para después.

 **Tom:** Jo. No nos deja comer galletas -miré a Sara.

-Jo -dijo ella.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Es que si os las coméis, no cenáis. Y la cena está muy buena... Además, hay que prepararse que a las nueve llegan todos a cenar.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Seguro que está buenísimo. Anda, prepárate o relájate o haz lo que quieras. Yo baño y visto a Sara -le besé. Me miró como con agradecimiento.

 **Bill:** Tengo que prepararme... Mil gracias. -le besé y subí corriendo al baño. Tenía que ducharme y prepararme.

 **Tom:** Fui a bañar a la enana, que me dejó empapado y muerta de risa, la sequé y la vestí. Me duché y me vestí en quince minutos y bajé con Sara. Como estaba muy revoltosa cogí un pintauñas de Bill (esperando que no le importara) y le pinté las uñas a Sara. Estaba encantada con sus uñas negras.

 **Bill:** Me duché lo más rápido que pude (por suerte, no necesité lavarme el pelo) y me vestí con un pantalón pitillo negro, una camisa de seda roja y cadenas y pulseras de ambos colores. Me maquillé de forma totalmente exagerada pero que quedaba bien y bajé al salón a poner la mesa. Pero al llegar abajo, Sara vino hacia mí chillando.- ¡Papá! ¡Yo buapa como Bill! -me agaché para quedar a su altura (no entendía ni una mierda) y ella me enseñó sus uñas... Negras. Sonreí porque estaba seguro que Tom lo había hecho con la mejor intención.

\- Pero bueno, qué guapa! -la besé y la achuché. 

-Eres la cosa más preciosa, y tus uñas son ideales. -ella aplaudió y se fue con su papá.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Ya hemos puesto Sara y yo la mesa. No te preocupes, está todo preparado -le dije a Bill.

 **Bill:** Asentí sonriendo.- Eres el mejor. Y estás muy... -le miré de arriba abajo con la ceja alzada y mordiéndome el labio.- Muy guapo. Sí, esa es una buena palabra. -en realidad, lo que quería decir era muy "follable", pero no se lo iba a decir.

 **Tom:** ¿Sólo guapo? -pregunté con chulería y le besé. Sara seguía maravillada con sus uñas. La cogí y me senté con ella encima.

 **Bill:** Me incliné y le hablé al oído.- Estás de puta madre, me cuesta horrores no arrancarte la ropa y follarte como un animal. Pero la niña está delante, y la familia llegará en cualquier momento... Por ahora, solo estás guapo.

 **Tom:** No suena mal ese plan... Paro tú estás impresionante. Me eclipsas por completo -sonreí de lado. Bill me guiñó un ojo (sonrojado) y fue a abrir la puerta. Entraron todos en tropa y antes de darles tiempo a saludarnos Sara les enseñó sus uñas a todos.

 **Bill:** Todos alabaron las uñas de Sara y se fueron sentando. Franny, Geo y yo dimos la comida a Sara y los mellizos para que luego nos dejasen cenar tranquilos.

 **Tom:** En cuanto cenaron, se fueron a jugar juntos. Bill se sentó encima mío para cenar. Le di un pico y Sara se quedó como pensativa. De repente cogió y le dio un poco a Jacob- ¿He sido el único que lo ha visto? -pregunté flipado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No... Lo hemos visto todos.

-Kaulitz, más os vale alejar a esa revoltosa de nuestro Jake. -dijo Gustav serio. Me despollé y señalé a los niños.

-Mejor que tu copión se aparte de nuestra princesita. -solté despollado. Jacob estaba persiguiendo a Sara para darle un pico.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír. Sara huía y Jacob la perseguía. Mariola les ignoraba. Se estiró y se fue a por Georg para tumbarse en sus piernas acurrucada- Diría que como se propase con Sara le capo, pero creo que ella es capaz de caparlo sola.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Sí, la tenemos muy bien enseñada.

 **Tom:** No hace falta que lo juréis -dijo Gustav riéndose- Espero que defienda a Mariola en el recreo. Es más buena que el pan.

 **Bill:** Mira esto. -me incliné hacia Mariola. 

-Eh, mi niña. -me miró muy atenta. 

-Ya sabes qué hacer. -ella asintió y se puso a "llorar". En seguida, llegó Sara mirando a Mariola preocupada. 

-¿Quién? -preguntó totalmente seria. Mariola me señaló a mí.

-¡Papá, malo! ¡No! ¡Mía! -y abrazó a Mariola hasta que se se calmó.

 **Tom:** Sara le dio un beso en la mejilla y Mariola dejó de llorar. Sara miró a Bill con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡No llora! -le dijo seria. Todos nos quedamos flipados. Cuando Sara se aseguró de que Mariola estaba bien miró a Bill y le dijo- ¡Vigilo! -y se fue a jugar con Jacob.

 **Bill:** ¿Ves, Gus? Tienes una guardaespaldas para tu pedacito de pan -dije sonriendo con chulería y le choqué los cinco a Mariola.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Esa es mi niña -dije mirando a Sara y le guiñé el ojo. A Mariola le acaricié la cabeza y cerró los ojos como con gusto.

-Tiene un peligro... -dijo Mariah- Os van a llamar más de un día de el colegio porque se habrá peleado con alguien -profetizó.

-Yo de pequeña me peleaba con todos. Pero mis padres a base de broncas me cambiaron la actitud, pero siempre ganaba todas las peleas -dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** Y yo también era muy peleón. -admití un poco colorado.

 **Tom:** Pues yo no le pienso echar la bronca. Quiero que aprenda a pelearse y que gane siempre -dije orgulloso- ¿Y tú? ¿Eras peleón? Si serías un peluche... -le dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Para nada. -me medio reí.

 **Tom:** Ah, ¿si? ¿Eras de los que quitaban el bocadillo a otros niños en el recreo? -le miré relamiéndome. Bill de malo me ponía mucho.

 **Bill:** No... Era de los que les quitaban los deberes y decía que eran míos. -admití colorado.

 **Tom:** ¿¡En serio, princesa!? ¡Qué grande! -gritó Georg. Yo asentí secundándole despollado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Era todo un rebelde. 

-Pues con esa camisa, solo pareces un puto. -dijo Patrick. Sabía que iba en coña, pero me piqué. Encima, me costó muchísimo no replicarle nada, porque juramos que no diríamos nada de su culito abierto.

 **Tom:** Primo, no deberías cabrear a quien te abre el culo... Puede vengarse mucho -dijo Gustav burlón. Yo me despollé y Mariah tosió.

 **Bill:** Eso es. -ataqué yo, aprovechando la ocasión.- Llámame puto y todo lo que quieras, pero quien abre las piernas para que le follen bien eres tú. -lo sentía por Mariah, pero es que me había cabreado de verdad.

 **Tom:** Chicos, creo que esto está derivando. Creo que no sabía, ni quería saber que Bill tiene sexo con Patrick. Con lo de Anna me sobraba. 

-Pues porque no sabes que Tom también se los folla a los dos -soltó Georg y Mariah abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Gustav, Franny, decidme que vosotros no. 

-No, mamá, tranquila -dijo Franny despollada.

-¿Pero vosotros? -nos miró Mariah.

-Mami, no te enfades, ya me conoces -pose falsa cara de bueno.

-Joder, Tom -dijo Mariah- Contigo puede pasar cualquier cosa. Gracias a Dios que el que la dejó embarazada fue Bill... -dijo un poco más calmada porque la llamé mami.

 **Bill:** Pues la verdad es que sí. Habría salido mucho más fea si el padre fuera Tom. -bromeó Georg.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes. Se entiende. Pasa lo mismo contigo y con tus hijos -le solté despollado.

-Cabrón. 

-Sois iguales que cuando teníais quince años -dijo Mariah despollada que ya se le había pasado el susto de lo de Anna.

 **Bill:** La que nos ha caído, mamá. Toda una tropa de adolescentes hormonando -dije muerto de risa.

 **Tom:** Y no sabes cuánto. Como te pille... -se puso rojo y todos se rieron.

 **Bill:** Mira el lado bueno, Bill. Ahora tu cara hace juego con tu camisa de puto. -soltó Franny.

 **Tom:** Pues no sé que le veis de malo a la camisa. Está precioso -dije yo.

-Pues sí cielo, no les hagas caso, que te tienen envidia -dijo Mariah guiñándole un ojo- Que desde luego, mi sobrino con las mujeres y por lo visto, con los hombres, tiene buen gusto, pero lo que es vistiendo... Y mi hija solo entiende de ropa de mujer... -le dijo sonriéndole a Bill.

 **Bill:** Lo que pasa es que nunca podrían vestir con tanta clase una camisa de estas, y les jode. -dije en plan cabrón.

 **Tom:** Pues sí -respondí dándole la razón.

-Hay que admitir que Bill con esa camisa está buenísimo -dijo Gustav y Georg asintió.

-Bueno, Bill está muy bueno en general -añadió Anna.

-Pero es mío... -dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Eso... Babosos. Sólo de Tom. -dije abrazándome a él.

 **Tom:** Sara, cariño, ven -dijo Mariah.

-De todos los hombres del mundo, ¿quién es el más guapo? -le preguntó.

-¡Bill! -gritó.

-¿Y yo? -me hice el ofendido.

-¡Bill! ¡Luego Jacob! ¡Y luego tú! ¡Y luego Paddy y los tíos! -dijo ella gritando.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Y quién es la niña más bonita del mundo? 

-¡Yo!

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Y yo? -dijo Mariola triste.

-¡También! ¡Las dos! -dijo Sara. Mariola sonrió y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el brazo de Gustav.

-¿Y tú, enana? ¿Quién es el más guapo del mundo? 

-Todos lo sois -dijo Mariola. Me reí.

-Ella pasa de movidas.

 **Bill:** Es que ella no es la hija de Bill. -dije como si fuera obvio.

 **Tom:** Pues yo me pongo celoso... Ve más guapo a Jacob que a mi... Se acaba de quedar sin paga hasta los diecisiete...

 **Bill:** Pues no te preocupes, Jacob la invita. ¿A que sí? -Jake asintió y besó a Sara en la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Te estaré vigilando -fingí mirarle mal, pero se asustó y se echó a llorar.

-Cariño -me agaché a su altura- Que era broma -le cogí para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Ya llegó el coco a asustar a los niños. -nos reímos.

 **Tom:** Cabrón. Ya te asustaré a ti, ya -le dije y Jacob lloró más.

-Enano, anda, tranquilo... Tranquilo o no te doy luego tus regalos. Que además de Papá Noel, también os he traído regalos yo -dejó de llorar.

 **Bill:** Metimos a los niños al parque y terminamos de cenar. Yo la verdad estaba un poco cansado, pero no dije nada. Solo sonreí.

 **Tom:** Se van a hartar de juguetes. Creo que les hemos comprado regalos todos -dijo Gustav.

-Bueno. Mejor para ellos -dije yo.

 **Bill:** Eso es. Más se entretienen.

 **Tom:** Seguimos cenando entre bromas y tras el postre, abrimos el champán para brindar. Me levanté y dije- Por todos nosotros. Y porque vivamos muchos años -apreté el hombro a Bill.

 **Bill:** No dejé que vieran una lágrima indiscreta que se me escapó. Lo que hice fue sonreír y brindar con todos.

 **Tom:** Bebimos todos champán y pusimos música. Empezamos a bailar y los niños también bailaban juntos. Al final se hicieron las doce, pero los niños no parecían cansados- Chicos, ahora vuelvo -le guiñé a Bill el ojo. Lo había hablado con los Gs y con Bill y habíamos dejado unos regalos para dejarlos en la puerta y timbrar como si fuera Papá Noel. Los metí en un saco, salí por la puerta sin que nadie se diera cuenta, dejé el saco en la puerta, timbré y me escondí detrás del muro para que no me vieran.

 **Bill:** ¿Quién será? -dijimos sorprendidos. Los niños se miraban unos a otros, entusiasmados. Les cogimos y salimos fuera. Sus caras al ver los paquetes, fueron épicas.

 **Tom:** Entraron corriendo y cogieron sus juguetes entusiasmados. Los de Mariola eran un par de ositos de peluche una osa con un lazo y una falda y un oso con pajarita y pantalones. Los de Sara eran tres barbies para que rompiera (las viejas las tuvimos que tirar porque estaban reventadas) y un action man con pistolas y cosas que le encantó. Para Jacob era un tren enorme de madera. Estaban entusiasmados con sus juguetes. Estuvieron un rato jugando. Cuando se les pasó la euforia, les dimos el resto de regalos. Gustav y Georg les habían comprado un cinturón de herramientas a Jacob y una muñeca a Mariola, pero se equivocaron y se los dieron al revés. De todos modos parecían encantados y como para quitarles ahora el juguete... A Sara le había regalado una muñeca de la película Frozen (asco de película). Bill y yo les dimos plastilina comestible (por si se la tragaban) y peluches a los tres. Anna y Patrick les regalaron algo de ropa que les encantó y Mariah les regaló a cada uno su personaje favorito de Toy Story (Jessie para Mariola, Buzz para Sara y Woody para Jacob). Estaban que se volvían locos. Nos abrazaron a todos con cariño y jugaron hasta que a la una no podían más y les entró sueño. Habíamos puesto la cuna portátil de los gemelos en el cuarto de Sara y los acostamos a los tres que estaban contentísimos.

 **Bill:** Bajamos al salón después de acostar a los niños.- Estaban reventados. No podían ni con su alma.

 **Tom:** Les ha encantado todo -sonreí. Tenía regalos para todos, especialmente para Bill. Pero eso no lo sabía Bill aún. Besé a Bill un poco borracho.

 **Bill:** Me parece que alguien se ha pasado con el champán... -me medio reí. Su risa tonta me confirmó mis sospechas..

 **Tom:** El hijo de puta me sube más que el vodka y la absenta -Bill se rió.

 **Bill:** Eres mi borrachín preferido. -dije sonriendo y le besé. Solo era un roce, pero Tom coló la lengua en cuanto pudo.

 **Tom:** Me caí de espaldas al sofá riéndome con Bill encima- Oye... ¿Nosotros cuando abrimos los regalos? Porque aquí tienes uno -le llevé la mano a mi polla con la risa floja que se me escapaba.

 **Bill:** Me reí sin poder evitarlo.- Eso luego... Primero quiero darte yo los míos. -susurré contra sus labios y le besé.

 **Tom:** Estaban todos hablando y riendo y dije- Eh, los regalos de Bill -todos vinieron.

 **Bill:** Me dejaron todos un paquete, pero no quisieron que lo abriera.- Míralos cuando estés solo, ¿vale? -asentí aunque no entendiese nada.

 **Tom:** Yo no te he comprado nada -mentí haciendo una mueca.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Pero tienes este... -puse la mano en su polla.

 **Tom:** Bueno, eso sí. Tú Tom sí puedes abrirlos. Que ya era hora de que nos regaláramos algo después de tantos años -Georg y Gustav me dieron una navaja nueva de las buenas. Me quedé algo pillado. No me lo esperaba. Bill se acercó para verla, pero la aparté. Era mía... Como se acordaban de mi reacción cuando Anna, supusieron que me gustaba. Mariah me regaló un reloj de los caros. Me quedé pilladísimo y me lo puse yo solo porque no dejé que me ayudaran para que no tocaran MI reloj. Anna y Patrick me regalaron una caja para conducir un coche de fórmula uno con Bill que me encantó también. Me dejó sin palabras. Franny me regaló una gorra nueva también genial. Me encantaron todos. Bill se esperaba a darme el mío a que disfrutara todos esos regalos. Me quedé muy pillado y las dejé en el armario del salón para que nadie me quitara MIS regalos pero que no se subieran los gatos encima. Todos me miraban expectantes. Al final les di un abrazo y sonrieron- Gracias -les dije. Me sonrieron todos. Faltaba el regalo de Bill.

 **Bill:** Extendí mi brazo derecho. Tenía un tatuaje nuevo, que decía "Siempre contigo, T." era una cursilada, pero bueno. Antes de que dijeran nada, pero sintiendo su mano apretando mi brazo, le di un paquete. Era una funda personalizada para su móvil, con una foto de nosotros y la niña, y la frase que me había tatuado. También había cajita de música, que tenía grabadas las canciones que más me gustaban. Me daba vergüenza mirarle, no sabía si le iba a gustarle.

 **Tom:** Abrí la caja y oí las canciones. No sabía dónde mirar, si a la caja, a la funda o a su brazo. No me salían las palabras. Le abracé pegándole a mi con fuerza sin soltar mis cosas. Le acaricié y le besé- Me... Encanta. De verdad.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí y le abracé muy fuerte.- Te amo...

 **Tom:** Y yo -le acaricié. Se intercambiaron sus regalos entre los demás. Iban a volver a bailar, pero les hice esperar. Bajé a por todos los regalos que había comprado y subí. Bill se quedó flipado.

-Llevabais razón. Después de más de veinte años ya iba siendo hora de darnos el primer regalo -les tendí a los Gs un marco con la primera foto en la que salíamos todos. La vieron y sonrieron. Me abrazaron los dos. A Franny le regalé una pulsera de las caras. Pegó un chillido al verla. A Mariah le regalé un collar de perlas. Sabía que le encantaban. Me abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, hijo -le sonreí. A Patrick y a Anna les regalé un fin de semana en París. Me abrazaron fuerte. Anna no dejaba de dar saltitos. Me quedé mirando a Bill.

-Parece que nos hemos puesto tú y yo de acuerdo... -me quité la camiseta y le enseñé en mi brazo un tatuaje que me había hecho hoy mismo. Aún se veía hinchado y algo rojo. Era Bill sosteniendo a Sara en brazos.

 **Bill:** Lo miré sin palabras. Era maravilloso. No pude evitar que se me aguaran los ojos. Después de, bueno... Lo que pasó... A veces me ponía bastante sensible, y esta parecía ser una de esas veces. Intenté controlarme por Tom.

 **Tom:** Todos fliparon con el tatuaje. El tío que me había tatuado, los había dibujado perfectos. La foto era reciente. Sara se reía y Bill sonreía precioso. Saqué una cajita y le regalé un collar nuevo con nuestras iniciales que ponía "Princesa" en el reverso.

 **Bill:** Lo miré muy emocionado y no pude evitar soltar una lágrima indiscreta.- Me encanta... Es el mejor regalo del mundo. -dije sinceramente. Me había vuelto más moñas de lo normal, pero es que no podía evitarlo.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Me alegro de que te guste. Te quiero -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti. -le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le besé con intensidad. Bailamos juntos toda la noche.

 **Bill:** Al final todos se fueron a sus casas a dormir. Besé a Tom con intensidad cuando estuvimos solos.- ¿Quieres tus regalos? -pregunté frotando nuestras narices.

 **Tom:** Iba bastante borracho y no coordinaba. Pero asentí con efusividad e invadí su boca torpemente con mi lengua.

 **Bill:** Le arrastré a la habitación sin dejar de besarle. Había decidido que ahora le haría pensar que el regalo era sexo, y ya mañana (cuando no hiciera eses), le daría los regalos de verdad.

 **Tom:** Me caí de culo en la cama y Bill se me subió encima besándome.

 **Bill:** Me quité todo menos la camisa. Cuando me estaba vistiendo para la cena, había visto que me quedaba de puta madre.- Este año, tu regalo soy yo. -dije sin dejar de besarle.

 **Tom:** No se me ocurre ningún regalo mejor -le besé y le agarré del culo.

 **Bill:** Me reí y bajé a morderle el cuello.- Pues usa tu regalo, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Quiero que mi regalo me llene el culo con su polla -le dije con las pupilas dilatadas.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues lo hará... -respondí sonriendo de lado. Le besé y empecé a desnudarle.

 **Tom:** Le manoseé torpemente por donde pillé y le comí la boca guarro. Noté unos dedos en mi culo y empecé a gritar.

 **Bill:** Ponte a cuatro patas... Te prometo que tu regalo será mejor así.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso tambaleándome y muy excitado.

 **Bill:** Me incliné y empecé a lamer su entrada.

 **Tom:** Gemí y se me puso más dura todavía si se podía.

 **Bill:** ¿Te gusta? -le pregunté al oído y le di un azote.

 **Tom:** Aaaaah sí... -grité.

 **Bill:** Me reí y volví a mi tarea de chupar. No iba a follarle hasta que el no lo pidiera.

 **Tom:** Me retorcí. Siguió lamiendo y azotando y yo no era capaz de pensar algo coherente.

 **Bill:** Cuando vi que su polla chorreaba pre semen y él no era capaz de pedirme nada, me incorporé y le penetré como un bruto.

 **Tom:** Me agarré de las sábanas y el cerebro solo me dio para gritar.

 **Bill:** Le hice incorporarse y se la clavé una y otra vez con mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Me tuve que apoyar en el cabecero mientras Bill se me follaba con fuerza hasta el fondo y me rozaba una y otra vez la próstata. Me corrí sin que me tocara.

 **Bill:** Se dejó caer cuando se corrió, rompiendo la penetración. Me encogí de hombros y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Me giré como pude jadeando y me acerqué para masturbarle yo.

 **Bill:** Me quitó la mano y con torpeza empezó a masturbarme. Me corrí casi en seguida y me quité la camisa.

 **Tom:** Se dejó caer a mi lado y yo, bastante adormilado, le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Feliz Navidad, mi amor. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Te quiero -le dije antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

 **Bill:** Iba a responderle, pero se durmió y no tardé en seguirle.

 **Tom:** Me desperté con una resaca del copón. Bill no estaba en la cama. Me tomé dos ibuprofenos y me duché para ver si así se me pasaba el malestar. Funcionó. Miré la hora. Nos tendríamos que ir a comer en poco rato, así que me arreglé y bajé abajo. Supuse que Bill había limpiado todo, porque estaba limpio. Decidí echarle luego la bronca por no pedirme ayuda. Estaba Sara jugando con todos sus juguetes emocionada y Bill llorando de emoción por algo. Me senté con él- ¿Qué pasa? -señaló los regalos que le habían dado.

 **Bill:** Palmeé el sofá para que se sentara a mi lado.- El de Gus es una cinta de cassette de las pequeñas, hecha collar. Me ha dado también un walkman pequeño... La grabación es de él diciéndome lo importante que fui para él desde siempre, lo mucho que sufrió esos dos meses... Y lo mucho que me quiere.

 **Tom:** Le apreté a mi y le acaricié- Es genial -se abrazó a mi.- ¿Y los demás los has visto? -le pregunté. Yo ya sabía lo que eran. Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo. Yo también tenía un regalo que no le di ayer.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Georg me ha comprado una pulsera. -se la enseñé. Era una esclava de plata. En el frente, había grabado la palabra "Princesa", y en el dorso "Tu roba helados, G".

 **Tom:** Le besé el dorso de la mano- Te queda genial.

 **Bill:** Asentí llorando- Anna... Ha hecho una réplica del brazalete que llevaba el día de la explosión -le mostré el otro brazo.

 **Tom:** Le acariciaba el costado mientras él lloraba de emoción y me iba contando lo que eran todos los regalos.

 **Bill:** Mariah... Mariah me ha regalado una cartera nueva. -era una cartera personalizada, con una foto mía y de Sally.

 **Tom:** Es muy bonita. Sales precioso y Sally está también muy guapa.

 **Bill:** Esta es nuestra última foto juntos... -susurré llorando, pero más tranquilo.- El de Patrick no lo he abierto todavía.

 **Tom:** Son todos geniales. Seguro que no se quedan atrás -dije esperando a que los abriera.

 **Bill:** Cogí el paquete, con las manos muy temblorosas. Era una tablet. La encendí y vi que lo único que tenía era un vídeo. Lo abrí intentando dejar de llorar. Era Sara, llorando porque yo no estaba. Patrick jugaba con ella hasta que se calmaba un poco, pero en seguida lloraba otra vez. No pude ver más; apagué la tablet y seguí llorando.

 **Tom:** Algo me dice que deberías seguir viéndolo -Seguía con que yo bajaba con una camiseta de Bill en la mano y ponía un vídeo de Bill cantando en la tele. Yo parecía un muerto viviente. Sara al ver a Bill cantar y tener su camiseta se pudo calmar y se quedó dormida en mis brazos. El final del vídeo era Sara feliz sin querer separarse de Bill. Y un día que se enfadó conmigo porque quise besar a Bill.

 **Bill:** No podía hablar. Tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta, no podía hablar. Aparté la tablet con cuidado, abracé a Tom y sollocé.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo hasta que se calmó un poco- Falta eso -señalé una carta que había dejado Anna bajo la tablet.

 **Bill:** Cogí el sobre temblando. Todo esto me había puesto muy sensible, no sabía si podría soportar algo más... Y encima no veía bien las letras- ¿Me la lees, por favor? -le pedí a Tom en voz baja.

 **Tom:** No se me da muy bien escribir cartas. No sé cómo empezar a contarte las cosas. ¿Sabes? Yo siempre había querido tener un hermano. Ahora tengo muchos, uno incluso de sangre... Pero tú fuiste mi primer hermano. Fuiste el primer chico que, sin estar enamorado de mi, me valoró como algo más que la "tía buena de la clase". Patrick no cuenta, que él me quería. Y Tom y los chicos tampoco, porque los conocí después de ti. Para mi perderte significó perder a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo. Todos nos intentábamos mostrar fuertes, porque sabíamos que no te gustaría vernos mal. Pero lo cierto es que tu ausencia dejó un vacío a todos irreemplazable. Nos cuidaste a Patrick y a mi más de lo que hicieron nuestros padres. Y, aunque suene mal, te queremos y te hemos llorado mucho más que a ellos. Cuando tú volviste, no había cambiado nada, porque las vidas de todos se pararon en el momento que nos dijeron que habías muerto. Todos nos arrepentimos de muchas cosas. Nos arrepentimos de no haberte dicho más veces lo que significabas para vosotros, de no haber pasado más tiempo contigo cuando tuvimos oportunidad, de no haber disfrutado lo bastante de ti. De lo que no nos arrepentimos fue de todos y cada uno de los segundos que pasamos contigo. Te hemos regalado este vídeo porque quería que lo vieras con tus propios ojos. Daríamos la vida por ti. Te queremos con todo nuestro ser. Y, aunque suene egoísta, te suplico que me dejes irme a mi primero. Porque no soportaría perderte otra vez, hermano -acabé de leer.

 **Bill:** Sollocé. Estaba temblando como un flan, no era capaz de decir nada.- Mis regalos son... Tan superficiales. Ellos los han hecho con todo su cariño...

 **Tom:** Todos los regalos han sido superficiales. Los especiales eran los tuyos -le acaricié- Queríamos hacerte algo especial.

 **Bill:** A eso me refiero. Todos habéis hecho algo especial... Yo os he hecho unos regalos de mierda. -dije mirando todos los paquetes que tenía para Tom debajo del árbol.

 **Tom:** Todos hemos querido regalarte a ti regalos especiales. Entre nosotros nos hemos hecho normales.

 **Bill:** Pero yo ahora quiero regalaros algo especial... Me siento un superficial de mierda.

 **Tom:** Pues si quieres, hazlo. A ver si va a ser ilegal regalar cosas el día 27 -me reí- Además... Aunque lo fuera, en esta casa la ley poco importa.

 **Bill:** Sonreí un poquito.- También es cierto... ¿No vas a abrir tus regalos?

 **Tom:** Los abrí ayer -le dije sin entender. Los únicos que no abrimos ayer eran los suyos porque le dijimos que no lo hiciera.

 **Bill:** ¿Los del árbol también? -pregunté con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Miré el árbol flipado- ¿¡Hay más!?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro... Solo que ayer estabas muy borracho. No quise decirte nada.

 **Tom:** Joder... -quería lanzarme a por ellos, pero me aguanté y le dije- Pero aún te queda el mío...

 **Bill:** ¿Tuyo? -pregunté sin entender.

 **(N/A: No he especificado de quién eran todas las canciones que han salido en el fanfic hasta ahora, porque como es un fanfic de Tokio Hotel y las canciones son de Tokio Hotel, no creí que hiciera falta especificar, porque cualquiera que leyera, lo sabría. En este caso, esta canción no es de Tokio Hotel, aunque aquí pongo que la ha compuesto Tom. En realidad, fuera del fanfic, es "I don't wanna miss a thing" de Aerosmith. Os recomiendo escucharla. Es preciosa)**   

 **Tom:** Ven -entramos al estudio y cogí mi guitarra. Empecé a tocar y a cantar una canción que yo había compuesto- _Podría mantenerme despierto solo oyéndote respirar._

_Ver tu sonrisa, cuando éstas muy lejos, soñando._

_Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce rendición._

_Podría estar perdido en este momento para siempre._

_Cada momento que paso contigo, es un tesoro._

_No quiero cerrar mis ojos._

_No quiero caer dormido._

_Porque te echaría de menos, nene_.

_Y no quiero perderme nada._

_Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo, el sueño más dulce que nunca he tenido, te sigo extrañando, nene._

_Y no quiero perderme nada._

_Tumbado cerca de ti, sintiendo tu corazón latiendo._

_Y yo me pregunto qué estás soñando. Me pregunto si es a mi a quien estás viendo._

_Entonces beso tus ojos y le doy gracias a Dios porque estemos juntos._

_Solo quiero estar contigo en este momento para siempre. Para siempre jamás._

_No quiero cerrar mis ojos._

_No quiero caer dormido._

_Porque te echaría de menos, nene._

_Y no quiero perderme nada._

_Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo, el sueño más dulce que nunca he tenido, te sigo extrañando, nene._

_Y no quiero perderme nada._

**Bill:** Había empezado a llorar a mitad de canción, y ahora era un mar de lágrimas.- Te amo... -susurré llorando sin parar. Era la mejor canción del mundo, el mejor regalo que Tom podría haberme hecho.

 **Tom:** Se me quedó abrazado llorando bastante rato.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él cuando Gustav nos llamó, amenazando con comerse nuestra comida si no íbamos.- Venga, que encima tenemos nosotros el postre.

 **Tom:** Pero mis regalos... -puse cara de niño pequeño.

 **Bill:** No se van a ir a ninguna parte... Y ya has oído a Gus. Si no vamos, nos quedamos sin comida.

 **Tom:** Jo -llegué a casa de los Gs refunfuñando.

 **Bill:** ¿Y a éste que le pasa? -preguntaron al verle llegar así.

-Que se nos ha hecho tarde hoy, y no ha podido abrir sus regalos de navidad.

 **Tom:** Ooooh, ¿el pequeño Tommy no ha podido abrir sus regalos? -se burló Georg y le lancé un trozo de pan a la cara.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... -le susurré. Había sido por mi culpa...

 **Tom:** Me voy a abrir mis regalos -dije indignado.

 **Bill:** Vale... -yo no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Me fui a casa cogí mis regalos, los llevé a casa de los Gs y empecé a abrirlos.

 **Bill:** Me sentía bastante mal porque no había podido abrirlos por mi culpa, pero como no quería que me viera mal (y estropearle más el día) me fui a la cocina a ayudar a Mariah.

 **Tom:** Los abrí todos. Me encantaron. Fui a la cocina a abrazar a Bill por detrás.

 **Bill:** ¿Te han gustado? -pregunté centrado en hacer la comida. Me sentía muy mierdas y quería llorar. Cocinar me distraía.

 **Tom:** Sí -dije contento pegándole a mi.

 **Bill:** Me alegro -respondí sintiéndome un poquito mejor.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me mordí el labio inferior.- En mi cocina no. -me sobresalté al oír la voz de Mariah, pero Tom siguió a lo suyo.

 **Tom:** Tom Trümper. 

-Kaulitz -corregí.

-A la mesa.

 **Bill:** Sonriendo, nos fuimos al salón. Sara nos miraba embobada.

 **Tom:** Enana. ¿A que mola lo que me ha regalado papá? 

-¡Si! -chilló.

-Te voy a enseñar una cosa -la senté encima mía y me quité la camiseta enseñándole mi tatuaje.

-Mira, sois tú y papá -lo miró maravillada y lo tocó con delicadeza.

 **Bill:** Estaba boquiabierta, y nosotros, muertos de risa. Tan linda...

 **Tom:** ¿Te gusta? -asintió. Estaba totalmente flipada.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es precioso. -les besé la mejilla y me senté en la mesa. Entonces, los chicos vieron que llevaba sus regalos.- No digáis nada, ya he llorado bastante esta mañana al verlos.

 **Tom:** Si no queréis que se eche a llorar como un descosido a decir que nos quiere y que somos los mejores, mejor que os lo ahorréis.

 **Bill:** Todos se rieron de mí y yo miré "mal" a Tom.

 **Tom:** Te quejarás... -le dije besándole.

 **Bill:** Sí, me quejo. Siempre haces que se rían de mí -inflé los mofletes.

 **Tom:** Pero no se han reído de ti. Se han reído de que eres un amor y te quieren mucho. ¿A que sí? -todos asintieron.

 **Bill:** Ya, ya... Pelotas... Le dais la razón para enternecerme y que os dé galletas y bizcocho.

 **Tom:** ¿¡Tienes galletas y bizcocho!? -dijeron.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No. -en realidad, sí. Pero por lo visto se creyeron que no...

 **Tom:** Jo -pusieron cara de chafados.

 **Bill:** Otro año. -dije siguiendo con la broma. Era muy gracioso ver sus caras de pena.

 **Tom:** Todos se quedaron chafadísimos. Mariah estaba aguantándose la risa porque había guardado las cosas en la cocina- Bueno, chicos. No pasa nada, luego compramos o algo.

 **Bill:** Eso es. Se compran, y listo. -sonreí de lado.

 **Tom:** Pero no es lo mismo -se quejó Georg.

-¿No hay galletas? -preguntó Sara a punto de llorar.

 **Bill:** Vi la carita de pena de mi niña y no pude seguir con la broma.- Claro que hay, princesita. Solo era una broma.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -se quiso asegurar.

 **Bill:** Claro, mi niña... Te lo prometo.

 **Tom:** Pareció aliviada y siguió mirando mi tatuaje atentamente.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad, princesa? Como digas que sí, me hago tu fan. -dijo Geo. Me despollé.

-Que sí, pesado. Que me he levantado pronto hoy para hacerlas.

 **Tom:** Todos empezaron a aporrear la mesa y a aplaudirle. Yo le besé. Estaban todos comiendo, pero yo le di a Sara de comer antes de empezar yo. Acabé toda la tarde sin camiseta porque Sara estaba fascinada con mi tatuaje.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Tom... Aunque a ella le guste, ¿no deberías ponerte la camiseta? 

-No, dejadle... Así está bien. -dije yo medio babeando.

 **Tom:** Como me vista, aquí se echan a llorar dos... -dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio sin apartar la mirada de él ni un momento.

 **Tom:** Exijo igualdad de condiciones. Bill, la camiseta fuera.

 **Bill:** No. -dije muy rojo.

 **Tom:** Pero no es justo -me quejé- Tú disfrutas de estas vistas. Yo quiero disfrutar de las tuyas -todos estaban despollados.

 **Bill:** En casa. -prometí para escurrir el bulto.- Además, yo las disfruto porque tú quieres enseñarle el tatuaje a Sara.

 **Tom:** Y también quiero verte sin ropa -me quejé.

 **Bill:** En casa. -repetí. Los demás se reían, pero yo estaba rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** No es justo -pinché mi plato.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y al final, me saqué la camiseta.- No sabía que todavía tuvieras el piercing del pezón. -saltó Mariah. Lo tenía por los pelos, porque fue ahí donde Tom me mordió... La cicatriz estaba justo debajo.

 **Tom:** Me quedé empanado mirádole y no me enteré de lo que hablaban. Me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

 **Bill:** Tom... Que tienes a la niña sentada en tus piernas... -saltó Anna despollada. Yo estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, rojo de la vergüenza.

 **Tom:** ¿Eh? -dije sin escucharle realmente.

 **Bill:** Que o sueltas a Sara, o que Bill se vista. No creo que quieras que la niña te vea cachondo como un mono.

 **Tom:** Hostia... -desvié (a duras penas) la vista de Bill.

 **Bill:** Me puse la camiseta otra vez. Me incomodaba cómo miraban todas mis cicatrices.

 **Tom:** Enana, me debes muchos desayunos -le dije a Sara y ella chilló y asintió.

 **Bill:** Terminamos de comer con un poco de esfuerzo y ayudé a Mariah a recoger.

 **Tom:** Sara se fue a jugar con Mariola y con Jacob y yo ayudé también a recoger los platos- Me encantas sin camiseta -le dije a Bill al oído abrazándole por detrás y besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Agaché la mirada muy colorado.- Gracias... Aunque me da vergüenza que me miren todos...

 **Tom:** Perdón -le dije- Es que tú me mirabas y yo quería mirarte. Me has dado envidia.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes... Solo haber esperado a llegar a casa...

 **Tom:** Pero no me puedo resistir a ti -expliqué.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le abracé. Estaba muy sensible hoy, no me aguantaba ni yo.

 **Tom:** Le besé- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Sí... Bueno, no sé. Estoy sensible, inaguantable.

 **Tom:** ¿Es por los regalos? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Ya sabes que de por sí, soy muy sensible. Y recordar todo eso... Me pone más sensible aún. Y encima, me cantas una canción tan perfecta, y yo... Pues me derrito. -admití muy colorado.

 **Tom:** Me alegro de que te gustaran. Pero anda, no te agobies.

 **Bill:** Me cuesta... Todo eso fue muy duro, tú lo sabes.

 **Tom:** Me puse serio- Ya... Pero todo esto lo hemos hecho para demostrarte lo que te queremos. Lo último que queríamos era que te pusieras mal -le acaricié- Queríamos hacerte saber lo contentos que estamos de tenerte... Además no quiero que estés triste, y menos en Navidad. Que esta puta mierda la celebro por ti -le dije para que se riera.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- Bueno... Venga, vamos con todos.

 **Tom:** Vamos -nos miraban como perros hambrientos por las galletas y el bizcocho. Los Gs cogieron a los gemelos y Bill y yo fuimos a coger a Sara, pero le dejé a él porque parecía ilusionado.

 **Bill:** Vamos a por las galletas, ratona. -ella chilló muy emocionada y nos sentamos todos a la mesa.

 **Tom:** Repartí y empezamos todos a engullir en silencio porque nadie quería hablar.

 **Bill:** Les miré bastante flipado. Me escondí un par de galletas porque iban a arrasar con todo.

 **Tom:** Cuando no quedaba nada miramos con pena el plato.

 **Bill:** Anna me miró fijamente y vio mis galletas. Sinceramente, me acojoné.

 **Tom:** ¡Biiiiiill! -dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** Ni de puta coña. Haber sido menos ansiosa. -noté que algo se movía detrás de mí. Era Patrick. Cuando volví a mirar al frente, Anna tenía mis galletas.

 **Tom:** ¡Eh! Enana -corrí hacia ella le toqué el coño y se quedó tan flipada, que al segundo siguiente yo tenía las galletas. Cogí a Bill del brazo corriendo y nos atrincheré en la cocina- Tus galletas -se las tendí sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Solo por eso, toma. -le di la mitad.

 **Tom:** Sonreí relamiéndome y no duraron muchos segundos en mi mano. Bill se reía mientras se comió las suyas.

 **Bill:** Salimos cuando nos las terminamos. Con la tontería, ya se nos había pasado la tarde, y era hora de volver a casa. Más que nada, porque Sara estaba que se dormía.- Mi niña... Anda, ven con papá. -la cogí y empecé a cantarle una nana. Con todo lo que había comido, no creo que pasara nada por dormirla ya.


	10. Un niño desnutrido

**Tom:** Mariah nos había dado por casos perdidos ya. Nos dimos todos un abrazo y nos fuimos a casa ya. Dejé mis regalos a buen recaudo, acostamos a Sara entre Bill y yo y bajamos al salón. Pillamos a Anna y Patrick en medio del tema.

 **Bill:** Si tenéis un puto cuarto, ¿por qué siempre folláis en el sofá?

 **Tom:** No siempre lo usamos -respondieron- Además, no es justo, vosotros también lo usáis -se defendió Anna.

 **Bill:** ¿De quién es la casa? -respondí con la ceja alzada. 

-Tuya... 

-Pues eso. Follo donde me da la gana. -sin dejarle decir más, fui a la cocina a por algo de beber.

 **Tom:** Qué malos que sois -dije burlón- Algún día os castigaré por esto -les guiñé el ojo. Se quedaron una mezcla entre cagados y excitados. Me despollé y me metí a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Le vi entrar y me quedé mirando su culo con descaro.

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta de su mirada y rocé "sin querer" mi culo con su polla.

 **Bill:** No me tientes, Kaulitz... -dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

 **Tom:** No sé de qué hablas -dije y rocé otra vez "sin querer".

 **Bill:** Le agarré y pegué su cuerpo al mío.- De que solo yo provoco, Kaulitz. -susurré en su oído y le agarré la polla.

 **Tom:** ¿Provocar? ¿Yo? Te debes confundir de persona -dije gimiendo.

 **Bill:** No mientas, Tom... -dije con fingida desaprobación.- A mí no me engañas.

 **Tom:** No te engaño, Kaulitz -le dije girando la cara buscando su boca.

 **Bill:** Esquivé su boca y me lancé a su cuello.- Pues es una pena... Yo había pensado follarte. Pero si no me provocas... Te suelto. -hice amago de quitar la mano de su polla.

 **Tom:** Le sujeté la muñeca- Puede que provocara... Un poquito.

 **Bill:** ¿Solo un poquito? -subí un poco más la mano, apartándola de su pene.

 **Tom:** Puede que lo haya hecho todo a posta porque me mirabas con vicio...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Buena respuesta. -le mordí el cuello y volví a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Apoyé mi nuca en su hombro y gemí.

 **Bill:** Empecé a acelerar y a sobarle la punta. Gimió más fuerte.- Ah, pero... ¿te gusta ahí? -pregunté haciéndome el loco.

 **Tom:** Sabes que sí... -grité cuando apretó un poco.

 **Bill:** ¿Yo? Para nada. -seguí tocando.

 **Tom:** Joder... Me voy a correr -avisé.

 **Bill:** ¿Por? ¿Por tocarte aquí? -volví a apretarle la punta... Y reventó en mi mano.

 **Tom:** Grité- Sí... -jadeé.

 **Bill:** Recogí todo el semen con mi mano, la saqué y la lamí. Tom me miraba flipado.

 **Tom:** Qué guarro estás hecho -le comí la boca.

 **Bill:** Pero te encanta. -dije con chulería.

 **Tom:** La verdad es que sí. ¿Pero, sabes? Soy igual de guarro. Le lamí la boca y le bajé los pantalones.

 **Bill:** ¿Y me vas a comer la polla? -pregunté excitadísimo.

 **Tom:** Tal vez... -le senté en la mesa y le abrí bien de piernas- ¿Tú quieres?

 **Bill:** Me encantaría que me comieras la polla.

 **Tom:** ¿Si? -asintió desmesuradamente y me agaché quedando con mi cara muy cerca de su polla, desesperándole un poco. Me la metí en la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy fuerte. Dios, era tan bueno... Pero el cabrón quería hacerme sufrir, e iba lento...

 **Tom:** Iba muy lento para desquiciarle. Le estaba volviendo loco.

 **Bill:** Tom, joder... Cómemela más deprisa... -me quejé al final.

 **Tom:** Me hubiera reído si no hubiera tenido la boca tan llena. Le hice caso, apiadándome.

 **Bill:** Grité su nombre muerto de placer y me corrí en su boca.

 **Tom:** Se quedó jadeando y subí a besarle.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso muy ansioso.- ¿Vamos a la cama y me follas?

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y le llevé hasta la cama.

 **Bill:** Me tumbó y quedó encima.- ¿Me follas fuerte?

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos en respuesta.

 **Bill:** Grité y abrí más las piernas. Me puse muy ansioso sólo con pensar en que me follase.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca y le follé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité contra sus labios y me moví muy ansioso.- Ah, Tom... Tócame.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la polla y le masturbé con fuerza. Los dos gemíamos volviéndonos locos.

 **Bill:** Le comí la boca muy ansioso y me moví más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Le di con todas mis fuerzas y nos corrimos a la vez.

 **Bill:** Le besé antes de que saliera de mí.- Te amo.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- Y yo -me tumbé con él.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte.- ¿Mañana nos vamos a la colina? Solos tú y yo.

 **Tom:** Claro, me parece genial -le respondí.

 **Bill:** Vale. -le besé.- ¿Follamos otra vez?

 **Tom:** Le besé intensamente.

 **Bill:** ¿Eso es un sí? -pregunté medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Eso es un por supuesto, te quiero a cuatro patas ya -me reí.

 **Bill:** Le miré con cara de pervertido y me coloqué a cuatro patas.

 **Tom:** Le di un azote y metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Mete la polla... -dije jadeando. Acababa de follarme, no necesitaba que me metiese los dedos.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cadera y se la metí hasta el fondo como un bestia.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de gusto.- Eso... Mejor... -jadeé. Se movió como un bestia, pero no me quejé. Al contrario, me moría de gusto.

 **Tom:** Me estaba asegurando de llegar hasta el fondo una y otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me tocaba la próstata con la punta todo el rato. Me encantaba...

 **Tom:** Bill se cayó de boca en la almohada, gritando hasta desinflarse.

 **Bill:** Siguió penetrando a lo bruto. Yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no correrme, disfrutando de cada golpe que daba en mi próstata.

 **Tom:** Reventó con un grito y apretó el culo. Me corrí al instante.

 **Bill:** Me desplomé en la cama.- Me encanta que me folles, Tom.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me tumbé a su lado.

 **Bill:** Le besé y me pegué a él.- ¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿O dormimos?

 **Tom:** No lo sé. Tengo algo de sueño pero tampoco como para dormirme -se rió- ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

 **Bill:** //Follar//- Estar contigo. -le abracé con todas mis fuerzas, mimosos.

 **Tom:** Pero conmigo puedes hacer muchas cosas -//Como follar//.

 **Bill:** Dame ideas. -sonreí de lado y le besé con mimo. No quería que pensase en mí como un obseso, o algo así.

 **Tom:** Mimos y follar, follar y mimos, follar y follar, peli y follar, follar y peli...

 **Bill:** ¡Follar y follar!

 **Tom:** Es una gran idea...-se subió encima mío y me devoró la boca.

 **Bill:** Pues abre las piernas... Quiero hacerte gritar.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** Me lancé a marcar su cuello y empecé a dilatarle.

 **Tom:** Gemí agarrándome a sus hombros.

 **Bill:** Le lamí enterito y moví los dedos como si fueran tijeras.

 **Tom:** Enredé los dedos en su pelo y me lancé a su cuello gimiendo.

 **Bill:** Grité y empecé a sacar los dedos poquito a poco.- ¿Cuándo quieres que te folle?

 **Tom:** Yaa -pedí jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me reí y seguí sacando los dedos despacito. Me encantaba desesperarle.

 **Tom:** Joder, ya -pedí gritando.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vale... -y le follé muy, muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Dios, ¡Bill! -grité como loco.

 **Bill:** Puse los brazos a los lados de su cara y le follé más fuerte. Me ponía muchísimo ver su cara de placer.

 **Tom:** Más... Fuerte -pedí gimiendo.

 **Bill:** Me reí jadeando e hice lo que me pedía. Tom empezó a gritar, por lo que creo que llegué a su próstata. Saqué mi polla casi del todo y se la metí otra vez, con todas las fuerzas que me fue posible.

 **Tom:** Me voy a... -reventé.

 **Bill:** Salí de él y empecé a masturbarme.- Quiero correrme en tu cara... -pedí casi a punto de correrme.

 **Tom:** Asentí jadeando aún y algo mareado.

 **Bill:** Gateé hasta su altura y me masturbé otra vez. Solo bastaron unas pocas sacudidas para llenarle toda la cara con mi semen.

 **Tom:** Se quedó jadeando. Cogí su semen con mis dedos y me los metí a la boca.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y le abracé.- Me encantas.

 **Tom:** Y tú a mi -dije limpiándome la cara.

 **Bill:** Le besé cuando estuvo limpio.- Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le respondí.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué hacemos? -dije tumbándome encima suya.- ¿Follamos otra vez? -estaba hiperactivo, no sabía qué me pasaba.

 **Tom:** Le besé en respuesta pegándole a mi.

 **Bill:** ¿Quién a quién? -le lamí la noca.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Elige tú -le dije.

 **Bill:** Pues... -le vendé los ojos.- Sorpresa... -me levanté y me puse las cosas de gatos.

 **Tom:** Me quedé expectante.

 **Bill:** Miré su entrada y vi que seguía dilatado. -le penetré de golpe y le quité la venda para que me viese.

 **Tom:** Le vi y se me desencajó la mandíbula- Mein Gott.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me pone mucho tu cara de vicioso. -le dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** A mi me pones mucho tú -le respondí.

 **Bill:** Me reí otra vez y empecé con las embestidas.

 **Tom:** Grité y me lancé a por su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y empecé a follarle más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Le marqué todo el cuello gritando por sus embestidas.

 **Bill:** Le besé cuando sentí que se acercaba el orgasmo y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Grité y me corrí.

 **Bill:** Le seguí follando. Quería que se excitase otra vez... Me ponía mucho verle disfrutar.

 **Tom:** Me empalmé otra vez justo cuando Bill me llenó de semen.

 **Bill:** Me incliné y empecé a comerle la polla.

 **Tom:** Me lamía de arriba a abajo y se la metía todo lo que daba de sí. Y yo sólo gritaba. Le agarré del pelo para ir más rápido.

 **Bill:** Aceleré mientras Tom gemía y gritaba cada vez más.

 **Tom:** Me voy a correr -grité.

 **Bill:** Chupé con más fuerza y se corrió en mi boca.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando y algo ido.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza. Ya no daba más de mí, al menos por ese día.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? -le pregunté reventado.

 **Bill:** Buena pregunta. -respondí sintiendo que el cansancio me atacaba.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Si te pasa más veces... No me quejaré -me reí.

 **Bill:** Vale... Mañana lo intento... -me dormí antes de escuchar una respuesta por su parte.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Te quiero -me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Desperté antes que Tom. Sonreí y me dormí otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me desperté por la mañana, muerto de hambre y bajé a hacer el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Seguí durmiendo hasta que sentí besos por mi espalda.

 **Tom:** Buenos días, princesa.

 **Bill:** ¿Has soñado toda la noche conmigo? -pregunté sin abrir los ojos, todavía dejándome besar.

 **Tom:** No... Sueño todas las noches contigo -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Yo también... -me giré y le besé.

 **Tom:** ¿Tienes hambre?

 **Bill:** Mucha. ¿No ves que te estoy comiendo? -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Te he traído el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Eso me gusta bastante. -le besé.- Venga, dame el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Le dejé la bandeja y abrió la boca para que le diera yo de desayunar. Le hice caso.

 **Bill:** Sonriendo, dejé que me diera el desayuno. Me encantaba ser su niño consentido.

 **Tom:** Se acabó el desayuno conmigo dándole de comer y se abrazó a mi.

 **Bill:** ¿Tú has desayunado?

 **Tom:** Yo sí. Mientras cocinaba, he vaciado la cocina.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Eres el mejor.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -le besé.

 **Bill:** Creído... -me reí.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

 **Tom:** ¿No querías ir a la colina? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sí, pero más tarde. Todavía es pronto, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Son las doce -dije.

 **Bill:** Pero vamos a ir después de comer. -aclaré.

 **Tom:** Como quieras -le dije- ¿Bajamos con Sara?

 **Bill:** Claro. -le besé y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Bajamos y Sara se lanzó a nuestros brazos.

 **Bill:** ¡Hola, pequeña! -le besé el pelo y sonrió.

 **Tom:** Buapos -gritó.

 **Bill:** Guapa tú. -respondí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso y se fue a jugar.

 **Bill:** Abracé a Tom y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le he dado de desayunar tortitas y esta loca de contenta.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Ya se ve, ya... Yo quiero mimos.

 **Tom:** Pues tendrás mimos -le senté encima mío.

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! -le lamí la boca.

 **Tom:** ¿Eso son mimos? -le dije con la ceja levantada riéndome.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo, pero no dije nada. Volví a lamerle la boca y le besé para que no dijera nada.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso acariciándole el costado. Sabía que le relajaba mucho.

 **Bill:** Me escondí en su cuello, sintiendo cómo me relajaban sus caricias. De verdad que no entendía qué me pasaba estos días...

 **Tom:** Le seguí acariciando. Él parecía muy a gusto.

 **Bill:** Me voy a dormir... Siempre me duermo cuando me acaricias así.

 **Tom:** ¿Y eso es malo? -le pregunté acariciándole con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Sí... Porque prefiero seguir despierto contigo, no dormir.

 **Tom:** You don't wanna miss a thing? -le pregunté como en la canción.

 **Bill:** Sonreí, rojo como un tomate.- I don't wanna miss a thing. -confirmé.

 **Tom:** ¿Hacemos la comida? -le pregunté acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Lo que quieras, amor... -le besé.

 **Tom:** Vamos. Eres mi pinche -le dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me ahorré decirle que yo era mejor cocinero que él.- Venga, vamos.

 **Tom:** Sabía que él cocinaba mejor que yo, pero bueno- Es muy importante que hagas lo que yo diga -le dije de broma.

 **Bill:** Claro, jefe. -dije "serio".

 **Tom:** Me aguanté la risa y abrí la nevera. Sólo había huevos. Había arrasado con todo rato antes...- Vamos a hacer huevos fritos -le dije- Con patatas fritas. Vamos a cortar patatas.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo lo hago, jefe? -fingí no saber nada.

 **Tom:** Es muy importante que te sientes encima mío. Eso es lo primordial.

 **Bill:** Claro, jefe. -lo hice. -¿Así? -me había sentado a horcajadas encima de él.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Y ahora, bésame mientras yo corto las patatas -no pensaba que se fuera a sentar así, pero había que aprovechar.

 **Bill:** Vale, jefe. -le comí la boca.

 **Tom:** Le besaba mientras cortaba las patatas. Solo esperaba no llevarme un dedo, porque no veía lo que hacía. Bill se lanzó a mi cuello mientras acababa.

 **Bill:** Cuando terminó, cogí su cara con las manos y le besé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso- ¿Ves? Trabajo en equipo.

 **Bill:** Sí, jefe. Pero más. -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le seguí el beso.

 **Bill:** Me gusta que seas mi jefe.

 **Tom:** Y a mi que me beses.

 **Bill:** Pero porque beso muy bien. -dije con chulería.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -respondí.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le abracé con mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le agarré con una mano (estaba encima mío en plan koala) y me levanté para freír las patatas.

 **Bill:** Me apreté mucho a él y le comí el cuello mientras él hacía las patatas.

 **Tom:** Hice los huevos en la otra sartén y los puse en plato mientras él me marcaba todo el cuello.

 **Bill:** Terminó de freír todo, pero no le dejé coger los platos para sentarnos a comer porque empecé a sobarle la polla con descaro.

 **Tom:** Dioooos -gemí.

 **Bill:** Le comí la boca mientras seguía tocando. Él parecía un poco sorprendido.- Eso es lo que pasa cuando me fríes los huevos... -llevé una de sus manos a mi polla, que también estaba dura.

 **Tom:** Le llevé a la mesa y le senté comiéndole la boca.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a sus besos y metí la mano dentro de sus pantalones.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y me lancé a su pecho.

 **Bill:** Gemí y quité las manos de sus pantalones para desnudarle yo también.

 **Tom:** Acabamos sin ropa en pocos segundos y empezamos a comernos la boca.

 **Bill:** Rodeé su cadera con las piernas y le pegué más a mí cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos en el culo dilatándole.

 **Bill:** Grité y empecé a masturbarle deprisa.

 **Tom:** Acabé y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah! -le clavé las uñas y me dio más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé mientras le follaba.

 **Bill:** Seguí gritando y le besé.

 **Tom:** Gritando, reventamos a la vez.

 **Bill:** Me quedé en la mesa, jadeando y muy cansado.

 **Tom:** Le besé y nos limpié.

 **Bill:** ¿Comemos? Estoy muerto de hambre.

 **Tom:** Claro -cogí los platos.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y empezamos a comer. Estaba un poco frío, pero con el hambre que tenía, me daba igual.

 **Tom:** Le vi temblar un poco y le vestí.

 **Bill:** Eres el mejor marido del mundo. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le acaricié. Seguí comiendo.

 **Bill:** Terminamos de comer y le besé.- ¿Nos vamos a la colina?

 **Tom:** Asentí y me vestí yo también. Le dimos un beso a Sara, que le estaba pintando las uñas a Patrick y nos fuimos.

 **Bill:** Compramos algo para comer allí y nos fuimos en mi Q7 a la colina.- Me encanta venir aquí... Me siento bien.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -le dije montando la tienda de campaña rara que le faltaban tres paredes y puse las mantas para taparnos.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos juntos a ver la puesta de sol.- Cuando Sara sea más grande, la traeremos. Y también al lago.

 **Tom:** ¿Le enseñamos a nadar ahí? -le pregunté sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Claro. -sonreí sólo con imaginarlo.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes? Por un lado quiero que se haga más mayor para poder hacer muchas cosas con ella, pero por otro quiero que siempre se quede así.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Yo quiero que crezca. Pequeñita es adorable, pero en serio quiero que sea mayor. Enseñarle a maquillarse, ir de compras con ella... Enseñarle a pelear, contigo.

 **Tom:** Y a ir en bici. Y que se vayan a jugar ella y sus primos y lleguen como llegábamos los Gs, Franny y yo. Siempre sucios, llenos de ramas y de barro y hasta con heridas. Siempre haciendo travesuras y liándola. Y que nos llamen los profesores para decir que es una gran alumna pero que siempre la lía en clase -Sonreí.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Ves? No está tan mal eso de que crezca.

 **Tom:** Pero por otro lado, cuando esto se vaya no volverá...

 **Bill:** Lo sé, amor... Pero no podemos hacer que no crezca. No hay modo. Pero disfrutaremos de ella, verás qué bien nos lo pasaremos.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Me giré y le besé. Me sentía totalmente relajado a su lado, como si estuviera donde debía.

 **Tom:** Cuando rompimos el beso, se apoyó en mi pecho y suspiró de gusto. Le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Si pudiera, me quedaría así para siempre. -le dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** No podemos quedarnos así para siempre. Pero sí podemos quedarnos juntos -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Es que no pienso irme con otro. -le abracé muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Más te vale. No te pienso dejar marchar -le dije correspondiendo al abrazo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un bobo.- Me parece perfecto.

 **Tom:** Me reí sin dejar de acariciar.

 **Bill:** Le pasé un refresco y me quedé mirando la ciudad. Un pensamiento un tanto oscuro cruzó por mi cabeza, pero intenté alejarlo.

 **Tom:** Le noté poner mala cara y le abracé con más fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me sequé una lágrima que por suerte, no vio.- Desde aquí, la ciudad se ve genial. ¿No crees?

 **Tom:** Cierto... Pero tú te ves mejor.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y bajé la mirada.- Eso es porque tú me ves con buenos ojos.

 **Tom:** Negué con la cabeza- Sé de lo que hablo.

 **Bill:** Me puse más rojo si era posible y no dije nada.

 **Tom:** Le hice mirarme y le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué eres tan bueno? -pregunté en voz baja cuando nos separamos.

 **Tom:** No soy bueno. Pero... Tú eres mi ángel. Contigo tengo que serlo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un idiota.- Yo sé que eres bueno... Sólo con unos pocos, pero lo eres.

 **Tom:** Por algún lado hay que compensar tanta maldad, ¿no? -dije medio en broma, medio en serio.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Tampoco pasa nada porque seas malo. Si no lo fueras, no serías Tom. Y yo sólo quiero a Tom.

 **Tom:** No he dicho que pase nada. De hecho, me encanta ser un hijo de puta y que todos me teman -me reí- Pero a ti te amo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí, rojo como un tomate.- Yo también te amo.

 **Tom:** Le besé. Ya se había hecho de noche.

 **Bill:** Cuando quieras, volvemos. -dije al ver que ya había anochecido del todo.

 **Tom:** A mi me da igual. Cuando quieras tú -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me entró un poco de frío.- Ahora, en un ratito.

 **Tom:** Vale -nos tapé bien al verle temblar.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a su cuerpo.- A ver si llega el verano... Quiero que haga bueno ya.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿O quieres vacaciones?

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Las dos cosas. Sobre todo, quiero pasar todo el día a tu lado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y estuvimos un rato besándonos. Llegó el año nuevo y Bill empezó otra vez el curso. Fueron pasando los meses, acabó el curso y llegó el día que le daban a Bill las notas.

 **Bill:** No quiero ir... Volvamos a casa. -le pedí a Tom. Estaba llevándome a la universidad para las revisiones.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero por qué? Si seguro que has aprobado todo y con notaza.

 **Bill:** Me da igual. No quiero ir... -de verdad que estaba nervioso, no quería ir.

 **Tom:** Frené y me giré hacia Bill. Sara estaba detrás mirando a todos los coches. Le encantaba mirarlos. Le cogí la mano- Amor, tranquilo, ¿vale? Yo estoy contigo -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** No puedo... Vámonos a casa, por favor... -estaba nervioso de verdad.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que vaya yo a verlo?

 **Bill:** No puedes. Tengo que ir yo... Y no quiero. Por favor... -Sara dejó de mirar los coches y se centró en mí. Tenía casi dos años ya, estaba enorme y preciosa.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos más tarde? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** No puedo. Va por apellido, y... -suspiré. Debería haber hecho el máster en la misma universidad de la carrera. Pero no, era un puto mimado y tuve que irme a una privada...

 **Tom:** Calma -le acaricié- Escucha. Yo estoy contigo. Tranquilo.

 **Bill:** No quiero ir... Va a estar todo fatal, estoy seguro. -me temblaban las manos. Tom volvió a arrancar. Yo intentaba no comerme las uñas de los nervios. Sara volvía a su tarea de ver coches.

 **Tom:** Le cogí la mano y fuimos así hasta la universidad. Al final entramos a secretaría, presentó temblando su DNI conmigo abrazándole por detrás con fuerza para calmarle. La secretaria le dio el boletín.

 **Bill:** Miré las notas. Tres notables, un cinco muy justito, y...- Un dos... -se me aguaron los ojos.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo -le abracé con fuerza. La secretaria le miró como pena- Cielo, han tenido que bajar la nota de aprobado a un tres porque no ha llegado al mínimo de alumnos aprobados. Le han abierto un expediente a ese profesor y le han dicho que el examen de septiembre lo ponga más fácil -le dijo para animarle.

 **Bill:** No es un tres. Es un dos. Y un dos es como no haber hecho una puta mierda todo el año. -lo sentía por hablar así a la secretaria, pero la verdad estaba hecho una mierda.- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

 **Tom:** Anda, ánimo -le dijo ella, comprensiva- Gracias, hasta luego -le dije yo y me llevé a Bill hasta el coche- Anda, calma -me llegó un mensaje- Mira, Anna. Le metió estudiando las mismas horas que tú y ha suspendido tres...

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. Estaba demasiado centrado en mi propio malestar.- No le veo nada bueno a que a ella también le haya ido mal...

 **Tom:** Sara cogió uno de sus peluches favoritos y se acercó a Bill- Bill... Cuando estés triste... -se lo tendió.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar sonreír.- Mi princesa... Eres la mejor niña del mundo. -le besé la mejilla y cogí el peluche.

 **Tom:** Entré a la cocina un momento para hacerle la comida a Sara, que ya era tarde. Se había matado a estudiar y había suspendido tres- ¿Cómo estás? -le pregunté y se encogió de hombros.

-Me preocupa septiembre, pero bien. 

-¿Y Patrick qué tal? 

-Ha suspendido una. Pero bien -asentí.

-Pues nada, a estudiar -le dije.

-Oye Tom... Sé que es mucho dinero, y te lo devolveré, te lo prometo. Pero... ¿Podrías dejarme dinero para apuntarme a una academia o contratar a un profesor particular? 

-Anda, no te rayes. Esta tarde hablamos y contratamos a quien haga falta. Ahora tengo que dar a Sara de comer y animar a Bill -metí el bizcocho en el horno.

-Gracias -me abrazó.

-Tranquila, anda tira -salí de la cocina. Sara estaba cantando a Bill para animarle.

-Enana, vamos a comer -le dije, pero no se quiso levantar de las piernas de Bill, así que le tuve que dar así de comer. Llevé los platos a la mesa y volví para abrazar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -susurré. Sara estaba en mis piernas, sin querer separarse.- Ya sé que exagero, pero joder... Es que no es un cuatro, es un dos...

 **Tom:** Anna me ha pedido un profesor particular. Puedo contratarte a uno... Bueno, es que ni siquiera me has dicho cual has suspendido, ni me has dejado ver las notas...

 **Bill:** Le tendí el boletín.- No quiero un profesor... Puedo yo solo.

 **Tom:** ¿En serio? Esta la di yo en la carrera. Me costó tres años aprobarla -le dije- Al final me la saqué. Te puedo ayudar.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Vale... Gracias. -dije con la mirada baja.

 **Tom:** Eh... Tú puedes... Y si te sirve de consuelo... La primera y la segunda vez... Entregué el examen en blanco.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Es que... Joder. -me tapé la cara con las manos. Me sentía fatal.

 **Tom:** No te agobies, de verdad -le abracé- Conmigo de profesor ya sabes que te va muy bien.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... Si ese no es el problema. Es que joder, he estudiado, no paro de esforzarme... Y sólo suspendo... Me siento fatal.

 **Tom:** ¿Que solo suspendes? Has acabado tu carrera con matrícula de honor. Mira -señalé su título colgado de la pared- Y has aprobado todas menos una. No te me pongas triste. Que puedes. Eres más inteligente y tienes más talento del que crees.

 **Bill:** No dije nada. Estaba muy desanimado.

 **Tom:** Bill, anda, anímate -dijo Anna- Te invito esta tarde al cine. Vamos.

 **Bill:** No tengo ganas... -dije en voz baja.- Voy a dormir un ratito, ¿vale? -besé a Tom y me fui a la cama.

 **Tom:** Suspiré, saqué el bizcocho del horno y dije- Ahora vuelvo -le dije a Anna. No subí porque parecía querer estar solo. Me fui a comprar y le hice su comida favorita. Puse la mesa con velas, flores, pétalos de rosa. Subí al jacuzzi y lo llené con sales aromáticas y pétalos de rosa. Llevé en brazos a Bill a la cama de Anna (estaba dormido) y en el cuarto hice un camino de rosas y velas (que luego encendería) con un corazón de pétalos de rosa en la cama. Lo puse todo como con telas blancas y rojas para que quedara romántico y bajé la persiana. Cogí a Bill y lo bajé al salón. No se enteraba de nada. Podría estallar una guerra a su lado, que si estaba durmiendo, no se despertaba. Le tumbé en el sofá y le desperté con mimos. Le sonó el estómago, estaba claro que tenía hambre.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo como un tomate.- Hola... -Tom me besó.- Voy a hacerme algo de comer.

 **Tom:** Claro -le di la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y le llevé a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Llegué a la cocina y vi que estaba todo decorado en plan romántico, y la comida hecha.- ¿Y esto? -le pregunté a Tom con una sonrisa enorme. Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** La comida -le sonreí, le puse la silla y me senté para que se sentara.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y le besé.- Muchísimas gracias, mi amor.

 **Tom:** De nada -le besé otra vez y empezamos a comer.

 **Bill:** Está buenísimo. Muchas gracias. -seguí comiendo, entusiasmado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y seguimos comiendo. No dejaba de acariciarle y de mimarle hasta que acabamos de comer. Cuando terminamos, le cogí en brazos y lo llevé a la habitación.

 **Bill:** Me quedé boquiabierto al ver cómo había decorado la habitación.- ¿Podemos dejarlo así para siempre?

 **Tom:** Me reí, hombre, los pétalos y las velas no creo. Pero lo demás, si te gusta, sí.

 **Bill:** Es maravilloso. -me giré y le comí la boca.

 **Tom:** Le besé y llegamos pegados a la cama sin separarnos. Nos dejamos caer encima sin romper el beso.

 **Bill:** Suspiré encantado y sin separar nuestros labios, me abrí de piernas para que se acomodara.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta del pijama y le besé el cuello y el pecho.

 **Bill:** Me dejé besar encantado y empecé a desnudarle yo también.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de desnudarnos y le metí los dedos- Te voy a hacer el amor.

 **Bill:** Sonreí muy enternecido, pero no pude decirle nada. Me besó con dulzura y me preparó del mismo modo. Yo me derretía.

 **Tom:** Le hice el amor y nos corrimos a la vez. Le besé con mimo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte y escondí la cara en su cuello.- Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Y yo -Sonreí- Ven conmigo -le cogí en brazos y le llevé al baño.

 **Bill:** Me quedé mudo al ver el jacuzzi lleno, con pétalos flotando, pero olor a lilas.- Wow, Tom... Me encanta.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y nos metí. Había mantenido la temperatura.

 **Bill:** Suspiré de gusto. Era muy relajante.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi- Ya casi es de noche -comenté.

 **Bill:** Cierto... Vaya día... Menos mal que has preparado todo esto.

 **Tom:** ¿Te ha gustado? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Me ha encantado. -sonreí.- Eres el mejor.

 **Tom:** Me alegro. Solo quiero que estés bien.

 **Bill:** Contigo estoy bien... Aunque a veces me entristezca un poco, siempre consigues animarme. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Seguimos besándonos hasta que quisimos salir y bajar a cenar.

 **Bill:** Nos pusimos el pijama y nos fuimos a hacer la cena. Sara estaba muy entretenida con Patrick, no se dio cuenta de que habíamos bajado.

 **Tom:** Salí a darle la cena a Sara, que se lanzó a mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Tom estuvo dando de cenar a la niña mientras que yo terminaba de hacer nuestra cena.

 **Tom:** Cuando acabé, se volvió a lanzar a por Patrick.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos a cenar (Patrick tuvo que sentarse con Sara en sus piernas) y estuvimos hablando animadamente.

 **Tom:** Anna bajó y abrazó a Bill muy contenta de verle mejor.

 **Bill:** Anda, vamos a cenar, enana. Que tengo hambre.

 **Tom:** Se separó y se sentó- Oye, Tom... -dijo roja- De lo que hemos hablado... 

-¿Hemos quedado en que me lo pagabas en carne, no?

 **Bill:** Les miré con la ceja alzada, esperando que me explicaran. No me gustaba quedar al margen.

 **Tom:** Que me ha pedido si le puedo pagar una academia o profesores particulares toda apurada diciendo que me va a devolver el dinero y yo le estaba vacilando. -le dije a Bill al oído.

 **Bill:** Ah... Pues yo creo que con un par de polvos nos lo paga, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Sí, ¿verdad? -le dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Sí... Así que ya te llamaremos, preciosa. -le guiñé el ojo y se puso roja.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír al ver su cara- Se me ha ocurrido una idea... -le dije a Bill con malicia- Si a Patrick no le importa -él se rió y negó al ver lo roja fosforito que se estaba poniendo.

 **Bill:** Pues dale. -dije riéndome.

 **Tom:** Palmeé mis piernas- Ven aquí, enana.

 **Bill:** Ella se levantó, un poco reticente, y se sentó en las piernas de Tom. Yo les miraba, esperando su reacción.

 **Tom:** Yo, como buen hermano te voy a hacer el favor, pero a cambio vas a tener que ser muy obediente en todo lo que digamos -miré a Bill que me miraba con la misma malicia que yo. Ella no sabía dónde meterse. Me di con el dedo en la mejilla indicando que me diera un beso. Me lo dio y se levantó corriendo lo más lejos que podía a abrazar un cojín.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues me da que vamos a ser tú y yo solos... -me senté en sus piernas y empecé a acariciarle la polla con disimulo.

 **Tom:** Gemí y le agarré de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Venga, vamos a la cama. -le besé y me puse de pie.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi y nos fuimos al cuarto comiéndonos la boca.

 **Bill:** Le quité la camiseta y la tiré por ahí cuando llegábamos al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Nos tiré encima de la cama y le desnudé en menos de un minuto.

 **Bill:** Le comí la boca muy ansioso y le quité los pantalones.

 **Tom:** ¿Me follas o te follo? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Lo que elijas tú... -le besé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Las dos -le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Grité y me abrí mucho de piernas.

 **Tom:** Le follé en cuanto le noté listo.

 **Bill:** Me dejé follar muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Le agarré la polla para masturbarle mientras embestía cada vez más fuerte.

 **Bill:** Gemí y grité muerto de gusto y junté nuestras bocas. Me volvía loco.

 **Tom:** Invadí mi boca con su lengua dejando que la saliva resbalara por nuestras comisuras.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me corrí sin esperármelo. Tom siguió embistiendo.

 **Tom:** Reventé en él llenándole de semen y salí con cuidado besándole.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte y le besé. No sabía qué me pasaba, pero últimamente quería follar a todas horas.

 **Tom:** Nos dio la vuelta para acabar él encima y me marcó el cuello como pudo. Me metió los dedos como un bruto.

 **Bill:** Le vi poner como mala cara y paré.- ¿Te he hecho daño?

 **Tom:** Un poco... Pero sigue -gemí.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -estaba bastante rayado.

 **Tom:** Si, tranquilo. Sigue.

 **Bill:** Asentí y volví a mi tarea. No quería que le doliera...

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le dilaté bien y le comí la polla, y luego le follé.

 **Tom:** Diooos -grité de placer.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma sucia, casi follándome su boca con mi lengua, y me di más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a hacer una paja mientras Bill me follaba como un bestia.

 **Bill:** Le di un manotazo y le masturbé yo.

 **Tom:** Aaaah -me corrí.

 **Bill:** Lamí su semen de mi mano y me corrí en su interior un poco después.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando. Bill me besó.

 **Bill:** Salí de su cuerpo con cuidado y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso.

 **Bill:** Te quiero... -me acurruqué a su lado, dispuesto a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Y yo -dije jadeando- ¿Vemos una peli? -pregunté sin darme cuenta de que tenía sueño.

 **Bill:** Claro... -me incorporé para despejarme.- ¿Cuál?

 **Tom:** No sé. Vamos a ver qué pelis tenemos -dije limpiándome y poniéndome el pijama- Y así vemos si Anna sigue queriendo morirse. ¿Cuándo le decimos que era broma?

 **Bill:** No sé... -bostecé en silencio. No se dio cuenta de que estaba medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Noté que bostezaba y dije- Da igual, enano. Vamos a dormir.

 **Bill:** No.. Vamos abajo, anda. -le besé y le di la mano para bajar al salón.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Seguro. Anda, vamos.

 **Tom:** Bajamos y nos sentamos en el sofá. Anna se escondió tras el cojín. Me empecé a despollar- Enana, que era broma.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio? -nos preguntó con mucha desconfianza.

 **Tom:** Que si. Bueno a ver, que si quieres follar no seré yo quien me oponga. Pero que era broma.

 **Bill:** Eso es. No vamos a forzarte a nada. -dije yo sonriendo. Al final, se levantó y se sentó al lado de Patrick, que tenía a la niña casi dormida ya.

 **Tom:** Sois unos capullos -dijo suspirando de alivio.

-Ya -me despollé.

-Ahora en serio, busca mañana a los profes que te convenzan y que vengan de lunes a viernes. No te cortes con las horas que necesites. Me da igual el dinero.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -sonrió ella. Yo estaba casi dormido, pero no se dieron cuenta.

 **Tom:** Yo estaba acariciando a Bill con mimo- Nada, hombre. Si con lo acojonada que estabas, me doy por pagado -dije despollado y me lanzó un cojín a la cara.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado pero no me enteré de mucho más. Me quedé dormido en nada.

 **Tom:** Le quería llevar a la cama, pero parecía tan a gusto que no me moví. Anna estaba más tranquila y al final, acabó hablando normal.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir que algo se movía bajo mi cuerpo.- ¿Llevo mucho dormido? -pregunté sin poder abrir aún los ojos.

 **Tom:** Son las doce del medio día... Me quedé yo también dormido al final.

 **Bill:** Ay, amor... ¿En serio llevo toda la noche aplastándote? -me bajé de sus piernas, sintiéndome bastante mal.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes -me estiré y le abracé- Eres como la extensión de mi mismo. No me incómodas en absoluto.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Entonces... ¿Has dormido bien?

 **Tom:** Sí ¿Tú? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** De maravilla. -respondí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Anna está haciendo el desayuno. Tortitas. ¿Quieres?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No tengo hambre... Ve tú, yo comeré algo luego.

 **Tom:** Ven conmigo entonces -le pedí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Claro... Vamos.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y fuimos a la cocina- Buenos días, Bill -dijo Anna sonriendo y me puso las tortitas delante- ¿Vas a querer? -le preguntó.

 **Bill:** No... No tengo hambre. Luego cojo otra cosa.

 **Tom:** Asintió y se sentó a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Me acomodé y escondí en el cuello de Tom. Me quedé ahí tranquilo, esperando a que terminase.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié con mimo mientras desayunaba.

 **Bill:** Hum... -suspiré de gusto y me dejé acariciar.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y acabé de desayunar.

 **Bill:** Le abracé fuerte para que no se moviera del sitio. Estaba demasiado a gusto.

 **Tom:** Tenemos que organizar el cumple de Sara.

 **Bill:** Pero luego... -dije sin querer soltarle.

 **Tom:** Claro -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Cogí su mano y le obligué a acariciar mi costado. Me encantaba que hiciera eso.

 **Tom:** Me reí y seguí acariciando- ¿Vemos una peli?

 **Bill:** No... No te muevas, por favor.

 **Tom:** Vale -sonreí y nos quedamos todos en la mesa hablando.

 **Bill:** Yo no me enteraba de mucho, solo estaba ahí, acurrucado con Tom.

 **Tom:** Se volvió a quedar dormido y me reí.

 **Bill:** Me desperté en la cama. No sabía cómo había llegado allí.

 **Tom:** Estaba jugando con Sara y con los gemelos. Los Gs tenían plan romántico y Mariah estaban con sus amigas, así que me quedé con ellos.

 **Bill:** Bajé al salón y vi a Tom jugando con los niños. Me senté en la escalera para verles jugar.

 **Tom:** Me empezaron a perseguir por el salón y yo huí, pero me hicieron una emboscada.

 **Bill:** Me reí cuando le tiraron al suelo. Fue entonces cuando me vieron allí.- ¡Papá!

 **Tom:** Me ignoraron y fueron hacia él. Me reí mirándole- Hola, princesa.

 **Bill:** Hola, Tom... -abracé a los tres lo mejor que pude.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué a él reclamando un beso.

 **Bill:** Le besé y sonreí.- ¿A qué jugamos?

 **Tom:** Son una organización secreta que quiere dominar el mundo y yo soy un agente secreto -le conté riéndome.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también.- ¿Y yo? ¿Qué soy yo?

 **Tom:** Me lo pensé. Bill se subió a sus piernas- Eres el jefe de la organización malvada y tú das órdenes y acaricias a tu gato.

 **Bill:** Vale... -le besé otra vez.- Agentes, tenéis que conseguir atraparle. Confío en vosotros.

 **Tom:** Giraron sus cabezas hacia mi, amenazantes y tuve que huir.

 **Bill:** Me quedé sentado viendo cómo jugaban. Era muy divertido.

 **Tom:** Se subieron en mis brazos y en mis piernas. Hice como que no me podía mover- ¡Malditos! ¡Me habéis atrapado! ¡Noooooo! -miraron a Bill esperando a que vinieran.

 **Bill:** Me levanté con el gato en brazos.- Buen trabajo, mis niños... Habéis ganado una galleta cada uno.

 **Tom:** ¡Bieeeeen! -gritaron y corrieron hacia él. Me empecé a reír y me levanté del suelo. Abracé a Bill.

 **Bill:** Venga, vamos a por las galletas. -dije sin soltar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Le seguí y les repartimos las galletas. Se las comieron y se fueron a jugar ellos solos ignorándonos.

 **Bill:** Me pegué mucho a Tom, sonriendo.- Son geniales.

 **Tom:** Los adoro. A todos. Me moriría antes que dejar que les pasara algo malo.

 **Bill:** Le besé muy enternecido.- No les pasará nada... Son nuestros niños.

 **Tom:** Asentí sonriendo- Hay que planear el cumple de Sara.

 **Bill:** Cierto... ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

 **Tom:** Mmm... Unas camas elásticas -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** No estaría nada mal. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Va, pues vamos a buscar por Internet.

 **Bill:** Claro. -sonreí de lado.

 **Tom:** Cogí el ordenador y encontré un sitio donde había un chiquipark y camas elásticas- ¿Lo alquilamos? -asintió y lo apañé para tener el local entero sólo para nosotros.

 **Bill:** ¿A quién vas a invitar? -pregunté sonriendo. Quería que vinieran algunos niños del barrio.

 **Tom:** A los chiquillos con los que juegan en el parque -Bill sonrió aún más- Son bastante insoportables, pero no es mi cumpleaños, sino el de Sara. Por ella los aguanto.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Eso es. Hazlo por ella.

 **Tom:** En fin. Voy a avisar a los padres. Trabajan todos para mi, así que tengo sus números.

 **Bill:** Vale, perfecto. -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Me fui a la nevera a por cocacola y empecé a llamar a todos para avisarles. Les dije que vinieran también (más que nada porque si hubiera querido aguantar a críos que no son míos, me hubiera hecho profesor de guardería) y a la media hora había acabado- Ahora sólo falta avisar a estos capullos, pero bueno, ellos ya sabemos que vienen.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Perfecto, amor. Verás qué contenta se pone Sara. -le abracé muy fuerte.- Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Y yo. Espero que se lo pase bien. Y si le quiere pegar un mordisco algún crío, me despollo.

 **Bill:** Seguro que se lo pasa bien... Le encantan esas cosas.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Morder?

 **Bill:** Mírala.- Estaba mordiendo un peluche con saña, como si quisiera arrancarle un brazo.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Esa es mi niña.

 **Bill:** Y la mía. -dije posesivo.

 **Tom:** No te lo niego.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- ¿Qué vamos a comer?

 **Tom:** A ti -dije con tono de obviedad.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Eso no se puede... Tenemos a tres superespías a nuestro cargo.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Pues... ¿Hago una ensalada y un filete con patatas?

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Venga, va.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y fui a la cocina- Pues tú lidera a los superespías a la victoria.

 **Bill:** No me dejan jugar. -me reí.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Bill, Bill, Bill -le llamaron para que fuera a jugar- Creo que ésta es tu oportunidad.

 **Bill:** Eso parece. ¡A ver! ¿A qué jugamos?

 **Tom:** Me reí y me levanté para hacernos a todos la cena. A Sara y a los chicos les encantaban los filetes, así que les hice a ellos también.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos corriendo y gritando hasta que vi a Tom aparecer en el salón.

 **Tom:** La cena. Hay filete -corrieron hacia mi como fierecillas.

 **Bill:** Les dimos de cenar como pudimos. Eran tan monos...

 **Tom:** Al acabar de cenar, estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Les subimos a las cunas (al final, habíamos dejado tres cunas en el cuarto de Sara).

 **Bill:** Cuando los tuvimos acostados, besé a Tom y le abracé.- ¿Peli o cama?

 **Tom:** Cama... Y luego si eso, peli.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Perfecto... Vamos.

 **Tom:** Le abracé de la cintura y llegamos a la cama en un momento. Me lancé a por él.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le besé de forma sucia.- ¿Tú a mí o yo a ti?

 **Tom:** Lo que prefieras -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Lo que Tommy elija. -me saqué la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Le agarré del culo subiéndolo encima de mi. Se me ocurrió una cosa pero... Desde el secuestro no me había atrevido a atarle ni azotarle ni nada de eso pero... Moría de ganas.

 **Bill:** Le vi como pensativo. Me incliné para hablarle al oído.- Tom... Hazme lo que quieras. Lo único que no te dejo, es ponerme el collar.

 **Tom:** Le miré dubitativo- ¿Seguro?

 **Bill:** Claro que sí. -Estaba seguro. Sabía que lo que me hiciera Tom solo me haría gritar de placer.

 **Tom:** Le desnudé besándole de arriba a abajo y le até boca abajo al cabecero de la cama.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y alcé bien el culo.- Chupa, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y azoté con la mano con fuerza mientras hacía lo que me pedía.

 **Bill:** Chillé y alcé más el culo. Me mataba de gusto que hiciera eso. 

 **Tom:** Le seguí azotando mientras lamía y metía y sacaba mi lengua ensalivándole bien.

 **Bill:** Joder, Tom... Fóllame ya. -supliqué. Me mataba de gusto, no podía con él.

 **Tom:** Le puse de rodillas y le azoté con el látigo mientras le follaba con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé y me moví con fuerza contra él.- Dame más... -pedí.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso jadeando- Cuéntalos -le ordené.

 **Bill:** Claro, amo... -me salió solo llamarle así, pero por lo mucho que aumentó su fuerza, supuse que le gustaba.

 **Tom:** Le follé con mucha más fuerza y seguí azotando con el látigo.

 **Bill:** Conté todos y cada uno de los latigazos. Cuando llevaba quince, me corrí con un grito muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Embestí un par de veces más y me corrí. Le solté las muñecas y se las besé.

 **Bill:** Tienes que atarme... Más veces. -exigí acomodándome en la cama.

 **Tom:** Y tú a mi -Me abracé pegándolo a mi con fuerza. Bajé mi mano con cuidado y le acaricié el culo con cuidado- ¿Te duele mucho?

 **Bill:** Qué va... Está perfecto, solo arde un poquito... En seguida podremos hacerlo otra vez. -aseguré sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Date entonces la vuelta -cogí algo de crema y le masajeé un poco el culo con ella.

 **Bill:** No hace falta, amor... Estoy bien. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Bueno, por si acaso -le besé el culo y subí dándole besos por la espalda hasta llegar al cuello.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y me dejé besar. Me encantaba que fuera tan mimoso después del sexo.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso en la mejilla y le abracé a mi.

 **Bill:** Eres un amor...

 **Tom:** Y tú -le sonreí- ¿Follamos otra vez? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Pegué mi culo a su polla.- Por supuesto... Cuando quieras, Tommy.

 **Tom:** Le abrí de piernas y le follé otra vez.

 **Bill:** Grité y me dejé follar, muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Reventé en él y me quedé jadeando.

 **Bill:** Exploté un poco después que él y me tumbé de cualquier manera.

 **Tom:** Le limpié besándole. Parecía cansado. Se acurrucó en mi.

 **Bill:** Me encantas... -susurré abrazándole. No sabía si me había entendido, pero no sólo hablaba de sexo.

 **Tom:** Y tú a mi, enano -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Deberíamos dormir... Pero no me apetece mucho.

 **Tom:** Pues hacemos lo que quieras -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Me callé que quería que me azotara otra vez y le besé.- Sólo vamos a quedarnos un ratito así.

 **Tom:** Lo que la princesa pida.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y volví a besarle. No le iba a pedir... Lo otro... Aunque me muriese de ganas.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Nada. -dije sonriendo.- Mímame. -exigí para cambiar de tema.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si te castigo por mentiroso? -le aprisioné debajo mío.

 **Bill:** ¿Castigarme? ¿Cuál sería mi castigo? -me relamí.

 **Tom:** Le amordacé y le até otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me excitó bastante eso, pero no pude decirle nada.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que te folle? -le pregunté al oído con algo de malicia.

 **Bill:** Me acariciaba por todas partes, me ponía aún más duro. Asentí efusivamente.

 **Tom:** Pero antes... -sin que se lo esperara le azoté el muslo con el cinturón.

 **Bill:** Gemí y de forma inconsciente, alcé un poco más el cuerpo. Quería más.

 **Tom:** Le di otro azote y dio un grito ahogado. Le agarré de la polla y le agarré con algo de fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé y me dejé hacer. Me encantaba que fuera tan bruto...

 **Tom:** Seguí azotando mientras me llenaba los dedos de lubricante y dilataba.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaah! -quería pedirle que me follase, pero la mordaza no me dejaba.

 **Tom:** Solté el cinturón y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -grité cuando me la metió. Joder, qué bruto... Cómo me ponía.

 **Tom:** Se le había caído la mordaza de tanto que abrió la boca. Le seguí follando con fuerza. Bill estaba con los ojos en blanco, temblando. Me centré en llegar al fondo.

 **Bill:** Dios...- Ahí, Tom... -pedí muerto de gusto. Con cada embestida tocaba mi próstata, me hacía morir de placer.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso hasta que nos corrimos los dos a la vez. Salí de él con cuidado y le desaté.

 **Bill:** Le abracé- Te quiero...

 **Tom:** Y yo -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me quedé dormido en seguida, no podía más con mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le limpié y le curé los golpes con cuidado. Cuando estuvo bien, le abracé y me dormí.

 **Bill:** Me desperté antes que Tom y estuve viendo cómo dormía.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y le vi observándome- Buenos días.

 **Bill:** Hola... -me puse rojo.- ¿Cómo estás?

 **Tom:** Bien. ¿Tú? -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Genial. -le di un besito en el cuello.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié sonriendo- ¿Desayunamos?

 **Bill:** No. Quiero los mimos que no me diste anoche. -le espachurré entre mis brazos.

 **Tom:** Porque te quedaste dormido -le recordé riéndome.

 **Bill:** Porque me follaste fuerte. Yo te pedí mimos. -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Pero te castigué por mentirme. Estabas poniendo una cara de vicio que sabía que querías más.

 **Bill:** Pero quería mimos primero, porque sabía que iba a dormirme si no.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Te doy ahora todos los que quieras.

 **Bill:** ¡Muchos! -dije con voz de niño.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le mimé como él quería.

 **Bill:** Me dejé mimar sonriendo como un niño.- Eres el mejor.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Ya lo sé.

 **Bill:** Creído... -bromeé y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Porque puedo -respondí y me lancé a su boca.

 **Bill:** Me reí y tuvo que romper el beso.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír yo también.

 **Bill:** Me dio un ataque de risa que no me dejaba ni hablar.

 **Tom:** Al final, nos paramos de reír y Bill me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Anda, vamos a desayunar... No podemos pasar todo el día en la cama.

 **Tom:** No, los enanos nos invadirían -dije y Bill se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Nos levantamos y fuimos al cuarto de los niños. Sorprendentemente, estaban dormidos aún.- Los despertamos, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Sonreí con malicia y me acerqué- Os he pillado, malvados criminales -dije en alto para que se despertaran- Vais a morir acosquillados -les empecé a hacer cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Me reí y yo también empecé a hacerles cosquillas. Sara siguió con su costumbre de los últimos meses y se aferró a mi ropa en cuanto me vio.- Mi niña... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Sara se libró porque se abrazó a Bill, pero en seguida me apiadé de ellos y los cogí.

 **Bill:** Bajamos a la cocina a desayunar. Sara no quería soltarme; parecía muy cómoda en mis brazos, y la verdad, a mí no me importaba que me abrazase así... Aunque me preocupaba un poco. ¿Y si ella seguía teniendo miedo?

 **Tom:** Sara me miró haciendo el payaso y se echó a reír.

 **Bill:** ¡Papá loco! -chilló Sara muerta de risa.

 **Tom:** ¿¡Cómo que loco!? -dije muerto de risa.

 **Bill:** ¡Papá loco! -repitió Sara con chulería. Se ve que en mis brazos se sentía muy segura.

 **Tom:** Mira que te como -me sacó la lengua y señaló a Bill con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Lo siento, pero la jefa manda. -le expliqué a Tom y Sara se puso más chula aún. En serio, adoraba a mí hija.

 **Tom:** No puedes estar con él el día entero -le dije fingiendo malicia.

 **Bill:** Sí puedo. Mí papá. -me abrazó más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Has ganado esta vez... -sonrió triunfal.

 **Bill:** Bueno, no os peleéis más... Hay Bill para los dos. -me puse chulo.

 **Tom:** Nos miramos como retándonos y al final, me tendió la mano. Me reí y se la estreché.

 **Bill:** Eso es. Muy bien, princesa. -le besé el pelo.- Eres la niña más buena del mundo.

 **Tom:** Sonrió triunfal. Jacob y Mariola observaban la escena sin decir nada. Les di un abrazo y bajamos a darles de desayunar.

 **Bill:** Les dimos el desayuno entre risas y bromas. Eran muy divertidos. Luego les vestimos y nos fuimos al salón a jugar.

 **Tom:** Nos empezaron a ignorar y se fueron a jugar entre ellos.

 **Bill:** Le besé y sonreí.- Me encantan... -dije mirando a los niños. Me daban ganas de tener otro, pero sabía que Tom no quería, ni de coña.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué piensas? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** En que me encantaría ser pequeño otra vez... La única pega es que no estaría contigo. -no mentía, también pensaba en eso.

 **Tom:** Conmigo puedes ser niño siempre que quieras -le prometí.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Lo sé, mi amor... Pero míralos... Están tan felices siempre... Viven sin miedo. Sólo saben reír.

 **Tom:** Mejor, que sean felices. Pero siempre.

 **Bill:** Lo van a ser, no te preocupes. -le besé.- Me voy a meter un rato al estudio, ¿vale? Tengo ganas de dibujar.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me quedé mirando a los peques. Me llamaron los chicos porque teníamos que trabajar. Matamos a una gente y tenían a un bebé en malísimas condiciones. Lo cogimos sin saber qué hacer con él y lo llevamos al hospital. Le curaron, pero estaba desnutrido. Nos lo llevamos a casa sin saber qué hacer. Lo primero que hice fue darle de comer.

 **Bill:** Fui corriendo al salón al oír un llanto... De un bebé muy pequeño. Vi a Tom con un niño, muy pequeñito. Le estaba dando el biberón.- Tom... ¿Y ese niño?

 **Tom:** No sabemos qué hacer con él. Hemos matado a unos que nos robaron un cargamento de droga el otro día. Y tenían al bebé. Estaba muy herido y muy desnutrido. Lo hemos llevado al hospital...


	11. Choque frontal

**Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos. El bebé comía como si no hubiera un mañana...- ¿Nos lo quedamos un par de días? Está muy débil, pero no quiero dejarlo en un hospital... Allí no le darán cariño...

 **Tom:** No iría al hospital. Iría al orfanato. Le han mirado las huellas en el hospital y no tiene familia. Estaba secuestrado por un ajuste de cuentas... -le expliqué.

 **Bill:** ¿Puede quedarse esta noche aunque sea? -pedí. No quería desprenderme de él...

 **Tom:** El pequeño se aferró a mi con fuerza sin dejar de comer. Asentí- Habrá que traer otra cuna. Vamos a por una y la traemos -Georg le fue a decir algo a Bill al oído.

 **Bill:** Princesa, ven un momento... -asentí y le seguí a la cocina.

-Quedáoslo. Sabes que nadie podrá cuidarlo como vosotros.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dándole de comer y Gustav me miró- ¿Y si os lo quedáis? -me dijo Gustav- Nos lo quedaríamos nosotros, pero un tercero sería una locura. Y tal vez Bill quiera otro niño... 

-No lo sé. Sabes que no me gustan los niños. 

-Sin embargo, les ha caído bien a todos -tenía a los gemelos y a Sara acariciándole con cuidado. Se daban cuenta de que estaba muy mal- Y mira cómo se te aferra. ¿Y si alguien hubiera hecho esto por ti? -suspiré- Además, no te gustan los niños, pero se te cae la baba con él. Y ya adoras a Sara y a los mellizos, por uno más... -suspiré.

-No lo sé. Luego hablo con Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si Tom no lo quiere? Ya lo ha dicho muchas veces: no podría querer a otro niño como quiere a Sara, y... Bueno, también dijo alguna vez que ya tenía bastante con ella... -me daba mucha pena, pero no podía quedarme con el niño, no si Tom no iba a estar cómodo con la idea. 

-Habla con él, estoy seguro de que podrás convencerle. -suspiré.

-No sé... Cuando os vayáis, hablaré con él. 

-Princesa... Princesa... Bill... 

-Dime, plasta. 

-¿Tienes helado?

 **Tom:** Georg salió de la cocina con helado y se llevó a Gustav del brazo. Yo seguí dándole de comer. No soltaba el biberón.

 **Bill:** He pensado meter la cuna portátil de Sara en nuestro cuarto. Así cuando el niño se despierte, le tendremos al lado. -dije sin dejar de mirarle.

 **Tom:** Se acabó el biberón y se durmió en mis brazos- ¿Compramos una? Aún están abiertas las tiendas. Podemos ir para que duerma cómodo.

 **Bill:** Claro.... Pero, ¿quién se queda aquí con él y con Sara? Anna no está, y no sé dónde está la silla de coche de Sara cuando era pequeñita...

 **Tom:** Bill... ¿Nos lo quedamos? -le pregunté directamente.

 **Bill:** Le miré boquiabierto.- ¿Tú... Tú quieres? -quería asegurarme antes de hacerme ilusiones.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Tú?

 **Bill:** Sí... Sería genial. -dije mirando embobado al bebé.- Me encantaría cuidarle, darle todo el cariño que se merece.

 **Tom:** Además, Sara le ha cogido cariño ya, lo va a defender de todo el mundo... -Sara estaba cogiéndole de la mano. Los chicos se habían llevado a los mellizos, pero antes de irse, también le cuidaban.

 **Bill:** Me reí al ver a Sara tan centrada en el bebé.- Pues no hay que pensarlo más... Se quedará con nosotros.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo lo llamamos? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Siempre me han gustado Erick y Christian... ¿Qué te parecen?

 **Tom:** Erick me gusta... -le dije.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y cogí a Sara.- Mira, princesita... Este es tu hermano, Erick. 

-¿Mío? 

-Tuyo, mi niña... Para siempre. -parecía encantada con la idea.

 **Tom:** Hermano -le dijo abrazándole. Le acaricié. Le dejé a Bill el bebé- Voy a comprar la cuna. Llama al abogado.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué no bajamos la de Sara? -le pregunté.- Tenemos la cuna buena guardada, la que se quedó pequeña al poco de que hiciera el año. Está nueva... ¿por qué no usar esa?

 **Tom:** No me acordaba -asentí- He pensado que el trastero ni lo arreglamos ni nada, pero podríamos arreglarlo para hacerle un cuarto a él. Y en el sótano poner una pared más y hacer un trastero. Ya sabes que es enorme. No notaríamos mucho la diferencia. Hay sitio de sobra.

 **Bill:** Asentí- Me parece perfecto... ¿Llamas tú al abogado en lo que yo cojo la cuna, o llamo yo y subes tú?

 **Tom:** Llama tú. Yo la bajo -le besé y subí.

 **Bill:** Me quedé con el niño en brazos y llamé al abogado. 

-Hey, Tom. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó acelerado. 

-No soy Tom, soy su marido. Necesitamos que nos prepares todo el papeleo necesario para la adopción de un bebé. 

-¿Un bebé? 

-Sí... Cuando vengas te contamos. 

-Mañana a primera hora me tendréis allí. Son muchos documentos. 

-Perfecto, mañana nos veremos. -colgué sin despedirme y me quedé arrullando a Erick, que empezaba a revolverse un poco. Sara estaba sentada a mi lado, mirándonos fijamente.

 **Tom:** Monté la cuna y puse sábanas limpias. Bajé y me encontré a Sara regalándole algunos de sus juguetes a Erick que se acababa de despertar.

 **Bill:** Mi niña... Erick está muy contento, pero... Es tarde ya. 

-¿Por? 

-Porque él es pequeño, y tiene que dormir mucho... -dije sonriendo.- Cuando sea grande, jugará contigo.

 **Tom:** Sara aplaudió contenta y le dio un beso. Bill se fue a acostarle y yo fui a dar de cenar a Sara.

 **Bill:** Le canté una canción y se durmió en seguida. Parecía no querer alejarse de nosotros.- Tranquilo, pequeño... Nosotros te cuidamos. -le dejé en la cuna, encendí el walkie y bajé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Estaba acabando de dar de cenar a Sara- ¿Erick bien? -preguntó.

 **Bill:** Sí, mi niña. Erick bien. -dije sonriendo. Me encantaba que quisiera tanto a su hermano. Siempre habría sido tan celosa...

 **Tom:** Erick mío -dijo más seria.

 **Bill:** Claro... Erick tuyo, de Tot y de Bill. ¿Vale?

 **Tom:** Asintió no muy convencida.

 **Bill:** Me reí al ver su cara.- Princesa... Erick siempre será tuyo, pero también tiene que estar con papá y con Bill... Es de los tres.

 **Tom:** Vale... Pero yo defiendo -dijo seria.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Perfecto. Tú defiendes. -sonrió satisfecha y bostezó.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres ir a dormir? -asintió con sueño.

 **Bill:** Venga, vamos a la cama. -nos dio la mano y subimos los tres a la cama.

 **Tom:** La dejamos en la cuna durmiendo y bajamos al salón.

 **Bill:** Desde que te he visto con Erick en el salón, he querido que fuera nuestro, pero... No sabía si tú le querrías...

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Ya sabes que no me gustan los niños, pero él era especial.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Me alegró mucho que me lo pidieras, la verdad... No quiero que otros le cuiden. Le quiero para nosotros.

 **Tom:** Supongo que tú no te hubieras atrevido, ¿me equivoco?

 **Bill:** No... No te equivocas. Como siempre has dicho que con Sara y los mellizos te bastaba... No quería "obligarte" otra vez a tener un hijo, quería que lo quisieras tú.

 **Tom:** Nunca me has obligado -le miré a los ojos- Acepté a Sara porque quise.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada. No quería decirle que, al principio, eso no era lo que parecía... Ni por su parte, ni por la de Anna.

 **Tom:** Puede que sea cierto que no me lo esperaba y que nunca me habían gustado los niños. Y es cierto que la acepté por ti. Pero en ningún caso lo hice obligado.

 **Bill:** Pues es lo que parecía. -dije al fin.- Al principio, parecíais resignados, aceptando tenerla sólo porque yo lo quería... Como si os hubiera puesto un cuchillo en el cuello o algo así.

 **Tom:** Lo hice por ti. Pero porque quise. Tú la querías y yo acepté. Acepté por ti, pero no porque me obligaras, sino porque no quería ni privarte de tu hija ni perderte. No me obligaste a nada. Hice lo que quise.

 **Bill:** Asentí. La verdad, siempre había tenido esa espinita clavada, esa duda.

 **Tom:** Pensaba que ya lo sabías...

 **Bill:** No... -confesé.- Sabía que hablaste con Mariah, y luego de eso empezaste a ilusionarte... Pero cuando firmamos los papeles, parecía que no querías.

 **Tom:** No era eso... Estaba asustado. Pero cuando os pregunté lo que queríais hacer, ya había decidido respetar vuestra opinión y aceptarla... Al fin y al cabo, era vuestra hija, yo no tenía derecho a opinar. Y aunque lo hubiera tenido, nunca me hubieras obligado a nada. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz.

 **Bill:** Asentí. No sabía qué decirle...

 **Tom:** Bueno, enhorabuena, papá...

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Igualmente... -es un niño precioso.

 **Tom:** Sonreí. Justo llegaron Anna y Patrick- Chicos, sentaos, que tenemos que avisaros de algo.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pasa? -preguntaron sorprendidos.

 **Tom:** Hay otro bebé en la casa. Lo vamos a adoptar. Estábamos los Gs y yo trabajando, unos tíos nos habían robado una carga de cocaína y les hemos ido a matar. Nos hemos encontrado a un bebé herido y desnutrido. Lo he traído a casa y lo vamos a adoptar. Le vamos a llamar Erick.

 **Bill:** ¡Eso es genial! -Anna se levantó muy contenta y nos abrazó.

 **Tom:** Patrick nos abrazó también sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Oímos de repente un llanto.- Voy yo. -me levanté como un muelle y fui a ver a Erick. No tenía hambre, ni se había meado o cagado. Le tuve un momento en brazos, y... Se calmó. Dejó de llorar y aunque no se dormía, parecía tranquilo. Recordé un artículo que leí hace un par de años sobre bebés que no recibían amor en sus primeros días (los más importantes). Suspiré y bajé con él al salón. No podía dejarle solo.

 **Tom:** Le vi despierto muy ansioso- Creo que va a tener que dormir con nosotros -le dije cogiéndole la mano. Se me aferró al dedo sin querer soltarme.

 **Bill:** Una vez leí un artículo. Si un bebé no recibe cariño desde el principio, pueden llegar a deprimirse, e incluso morir en unas semanas sólo... Creo que Erick estaba empezando a sentirse así, pero que con nosotros se va sintiendo mejor. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Patrick.

-Que dormirá con Tom y conmigo al menos un mes. No es sólo consentirle... Es que realmente lo necesita.

 **Tom:** En los brazos de Bill y agarrando mi mano se pudo llegar a dormir- Tranquilo -le susurré acariciando su tripa- Estás a salvo.

 **Bill:** Le va a costar entenderlo. -susurré. Se me estaban aguando los ojos, me costaba mucho no llorar al ver a un pobre niño sufrir así. Erick no lo merecía... Bueno, nadie lo merecía.

 **Tom:** Ni yo soy capaz de hacerle eso a un bebé -susurré creyendo que nadie me había oído.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al oír eso.- Lo sabemos, hermanito. Se te cae la baba con ese crío, y sólo llevas unas horas con él. -dijo Anna.

 **Tom:** Eh, a callar -me sacó la lengua- Además, ¿no deberías ir a dormir? Mañana por la mañana viene tu profesor particular.

 **Bill:** ¡Hostia, es verdad! -se levantó corriendo.

-Vámonos nosotros también. -le dije a Tom sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Patrick se rió y subió también despidiéndose de nosotros. Bill y yo nos tumbamos en la cama con Erick en medio.

 **Bill:** Pobre niño... ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan cruel? -pregunté con la voz un poco ahogada.- Porque puedes raptar a un niño para acojonar a su familia, pero hay que ser un monstruo para maltratarlo así... -tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me costaba mucho hablar.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo, todo está bien... -Erick se despertó y se echó a llorar de hambre- Bajo yo, ¿vale? ¿O quieres tú?

 **Bill:** Bajo a hacerlo y se lo damos aquí. -le besé y bajé corriendo mientras él consolaba a Erick. Cuando iba a llegar a la cama, oí que Sara lloraba en su cuarto. 

-Hey, mi niña... -la cogí. 

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Una pesadilla? 

-Sí... 

-Anda, vamos con papá. -Tom se quedó un poco flipado al verme llegar con una Sara un poco llorosa en brazos.- Ten, cógela tú.

 **Tom:** Cariño -la cogí en brazos- Ven aquí -le tumbé y se abrazó a mi.

 **Bill:** Cogí yo a Erick y empecé a darle el biberón.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -pregunté a Tom. Porque a ver, caber, cabíamos. Pero Sara no paraba nunca, ni dormida, y yo también era muy fan de hacer la croqueta... Y por supuesto, no quería aplastar al niño.

 **Tom:** No tengo ni idea... -le dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** ¿Me voy al estudio con Sara? -sugerí.

 **Tom:** No me hacía ninguna gracia dormir sin Bill. Pero yo era el que menos me movía en la cama y no quería aplastar a Erick y mañana había que madrugar... ¿Me bajo yo mejor?

 **Bill:** No... Tú quédate aquí con el niño... El estudio se queda frío por las mañanas. Sara puede aguantarlo bien, ya sabes que no es nada friolera. Pero Erick es demasiado pequeño.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y asentí- Entonces buenas noches -les di un beso a los dos. Me pasé toda la noche despierto jugando con él cada vez que se despertaba. Al final de la noche, conseguí que se riera. Justo cuando amanecía.

 **Bill:** Sara se enganchó a mí como un koala, me tuvo en pie hasta las 4 o así y luego se durmió. Eso sí, sin soltarme.

 **Tom:** Iba a ser un día muy largo, así que bajé a hacer café y a darle de desayunar a Erick. Me bebí tres tazas que consiguieron espabilarme y Erick se tomó dos biberones. Me senté en el sofá con Erick en brazos. Había cogido un conejo de peluche que le había regalado Sara y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Puse la tele. Descubrí que con el rock se relajaba, así que puse mi CD de Aerosmith y acerqué la cuna movible justo delante del sofá. Lo tumbé ahí sin soltarle la mano y se quedó dormido.

 **Bill:** Salí cuando Sara se despertó. Como había dormido conmigo, no despertó tan pegajosa. De hecho, en cuanto vio a Tom, se fue a abrazarle.

 **Tom:** La cogí en brazos- ¿Cómo estás, enana? 

-¡Bien! -chilló.

-Shh -le dije con suavidad- Erick duerme -puso gesto de entenderme y empezó a hablar bajito- ¿Cómo estás tú, princesa? -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Le devolví la sonrisa.- Bien también... -me incliné y le besé.- ¿Habéis dormido bien?

 **Tom:** Él a ratos. Yo no he dormido -hice una mueca- Pero he conseguido que se riera y he descubierto que le gusta el rock.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Anda, sube a la cama. Yo me hago cargo de ellos.

 **Tom:** No puedo, en veinte minutos llega el profesor particular de Anna, en media hora el abogado, y además tenemos que salir a comprarle ropa y de todo a Erick, tirar todo lo del trastero que no queramos y llamar a los obreros para que construyan una habitación en el sótano, mover todos los trastos que nos quedemos y que le hagan una habitación a Erick. Aunque de momento duerma con nosotros, que la tenga ya. Nunca está de más. Sabes que cuando quiero algo, lo quiero ya -se rió.

 **Bill:** Vale, amor... Pues intenta descansar aunque no duermas. Ya llamo yo a los obreros.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- No te preocupes, princesa. Puedo yo. Además, no quiero que sepas lo que les pago, porque entonces sabrás el precio de varios regalos y eso no se dice.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y rodé los ojos. No insistí porque sabía que eso solo sería discutir... -Está bien. Voy a hacer mi desayuno y el de Sara.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Después de que desayunaran, Anna bajó vestida y con sus apuntes y se fue a la cocina. Llegó el profesor y le dio la clase en la cocina. En el salón, el abogado nos dio una serie de documentos para firmar y nos avisó de que había que pasar una serie de procesos burocráticos, pero que mañana mismo podríamos tener la custodia si sobornábamos a funcionarios y jueces. Le di un maletín lleno de billetes- ¿Con esto será suficiente? -asintió- Pues quédate lo que sobre. Pero mañana a esta misma hora quiero aquí los papeles que digan que este niño es Erick Kaulitz Trümper y que es hijo nuestro -le di la mano y se la dio a Bill también. Se despidió y se fue. Justo llegaron los Gs con los mellizos y Erick se despertó. Dejamos a Erick en el parque con Sara y los gemelos y pareció integrarse en seguida. Los Gs se quedaron cuidándoles mientras nosotros decidíamos qué tirar del trastero y qué guardar y los obreros hacían una salita extra en el sótano.

 **Bill:** Pasamos casi tres horas haciendo limpieza, pero el fin merecía la pena. Me quedé flipado con toda la mierda que sacamos del trastero.

 **Tom:** Al final quedaron un puñado de cajas que las dejamos en el lado del sótano que no estaban reformando hasta que no acabaran el piso de abajo- Esto ya está por hoy. Se necesitan un par de días para que se seque el cemento y la escayola. En cuanto se sequen, habrá que pintar sólo. Y hemos limpiado todo lo que hemos ensuciado. 

-Muy bien, pues encargaos de la habitación de arriba. Está limpia y vacía. Hay que pintar y poner radiadores hoy. Y cuando se seque, amueblar -asintieron y subieron al desván a ocuparse de esa habitación. Era de tamaño similar a las tres de abajo. Mariah vino a hacernos la comida y a conocer a Erick. Se quedó toda la mañana cuidándole. Como Erick tenía muy pocos meses y Sara y los mellizos tenían ya casi dos años (bueno, los mellizos ya los tenían) al final no había podido aguantar su ritmo y lo tuvieron que cuidar los Gs. Cuando el profesor particular se fue, Mariah sacó la comida y nos sentamos todos a la mesa. Lo primero que hicimos fue dar de comer a los pequeños y luego, sin que Erick se separara o de los brazos de Bill o de los míos, fuimos comiendo. Mariah estaba consternada por el estado de Erick y decía que a pesar de todo, estaba muy contenta de que hubiera ido a parar con nosotros. Los Gs parecían contentos de que nos lo hubiéramos quedado. Al final, se quedaron ellos cuidando de Sara y los mellizos y nos fuimos con Erick para comprarle los muebles de la habitación y comprarle ropa, juguetes y todo.

 **Bill:** Pasamos toda la tarde de compras, preparándolo todo para que, cuando estuviera mañana pintado, solo hubiera que decorar. Volvíamos a casa ya, yo con Erick en brazos y Tom conduciendo. Nos miraba fijamente, y casi no sonreía.- Me encantaría que sonriese...

 **Tom:** Anoche lo conseguí, pero sólo fue un segundo -hice una mueca- Ya verás como en pocos días se pone bien del todo -bostecé aparcando.

 **Bill:** Eso espero... Quiero que sea feliz.

 **Tom:** Lo será. No me cabe duda -dije bajándome del coche.

 **Bill:** Asentí sin convencerme del todo y entramos a casa. Sara dormía en su oso, ni se enteró de que llegamos.- Coge a Erick, yo subo a Sara.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Mariah nos había dejado la cena hecha a nosotros y a Erick. Los chicos y ella se fueron con los gemelos y Bill y yo le dimos a Erick de cenar y cenamos nosotros. Estaba tan reventado que nos fuimos a dormir en seguida.

 **Bill:** Dejamos al niño en medio y nos dormimos nada más tumbarnos en la cama. Me desperté un par de veces por el niño, y por suerte, Tom no se dio cuenta y pudo descansar.

 **Tom:** Me levanté habiendo descansado. Erick me miraba fijamente. Le cogí de la mano y cerró los ojos. Bill estaba profundamente dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando oí a Erick llorar... Otra vez. Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo de ver a Tom cogerle en brazos.

 **Tom:** Shh. Tú duerme -le acaricié y me bajé a cambiarle el pañal a Erick y le puse Aerosmith para que se durmiera.

 **Bill:** No podía dormir, así que me estiré y bajé al salón. Me senté al lado de Tom y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Creo que para que se duerma vamos a tener que ponerle música todas las noches -le dije a Bill. Ahora llegarán otra vez el abogado, el profesor de Anna y los obreros.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- También puedo cantarle... Me sé canciones de Aerosmith. -dije con simpleza. Era una tontería, pero me sentía menos implicado con Erick de lo que Tom estaba... No quería que Tom también lo pensase.

 **Tom:** ¿Te sabes? Nunca te he oído cantarlas -le sonreí y le besé- Este pequeño nos está dando mucho más trabajo que Sara en su momento -dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Lo necesita. -dije con simpleza.- Solo espero que acabe siendo feliz a nuestro lado.

 **Tom:** Lo será -dije convencido- Voy a haceros el desayuno -le besé a Bill y le dejé a Erick.

 **Bill:** Me quedé acariciando al niño. Tenía una idea, pero no sabía qué pensaría Tom...

 **Tom:** Llegué al salón con todos nuestros desayunos- ¿Le das de desayunar tú?

 **Bill:** Claro. -cogí al niño y le abracé- Tom... He pensado en algo.

 **Tom:** ¿El qué? -pregunté curioso llenándome la boca de bacon.

 **Bill:** Volver con Erick al pediatra. -dije dándole el biberón al niño.- A lo mejor un médico puede aconsejarnos qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Supongo que será lo mejor -le dije- Pero enano, no engullas, que te va a sentar mal -le acaricié la cabeza. Se le notaban visiblemente los moratones que llevaba.

 **Bill:** Déjale... No puede comer de otra forma. -entendía demasiado bien a Erick.- Mañana le llevaremos al médico.

 **Tom:** O esta misma tarde, si quieres.

 **Bill:** Esta tarde vamos a amueblar... Mejor mañana. -dije terminando de darle la comida al niño. -Por cierto, trae el botiquín. Voy a curarle.

 **Tom:** Asentí y fui a por él. Me encontré a Anna vestida bajando por las escaleras- ¿Qué tal el profesor?

-Bien -me sonrió.

-Me alegro -cogí el botiquín y bajé y ella se fue a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Curé al niño con todo mi amor. Al terminar... ¡Me sonrió! ¡Yo me moría!- Tom, mira... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Sonreí al verle sonreír- ¿Te gusta Bill? -le dije. No me entendía pero ensanchó su sonrisa.

 **Bill:** Está contento... -le miraba con el labio inferior un poco tembloso. Podía parecer un exagerado, pero es que me hacía demasiado feliz verle sonreír.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le acaricié la tripa. Me cogió de la mano para que no me apartara de él. Él no dejaba de sonreír.

 **Bill:** Espero que se quede así para siempre.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Sara empezó a chillar muerta de risa a su walkie "¡Papá!" y a Erick le hizo gracia porque chilló también muerto de risa. Me levanté a por ella- ¿Sigue malito? -me preguntó en cuanto me vio.

-Si, pero se va a poner bien -sonrió y se me abrazó.

-¿Luego puedo con la yaya y los primos? -me preguntó para que le llevara con ellos.

-Claro, mi amor -chilló de contenta y se me abrazó- Tengo hambre. 

-Ahora desayunamos -yo tenía más hambre...

 **Bill:** Acomodé a Erick en mis brazos y me puse a desayunar. Bajaron Sara y Tom, y la niña vino corriendo a vernos.

 **Tom:** Hermanito -le dijo. Erick se puso más contento aún al verla.

-Voy a hacer el desayuno, ¿vale, enana? -me ignoró. Me metí a la cocina y le hice su leche con colacao (ya en vaso, porque se había empeñado unos días antes) y me puse a hacer bacon con huevo frito, con un par de bollos y tortitas. Salí y me senté en el sofá con ella en mis piernas y le empecé a dar de desayunar.

 **Bill:** Sara miraba al niño fijamente. Erick bostezó y empecé a cantarle para que durmiera un poco. No sabía cómo le sentaría a Sara que le cantara a él, pero cuando se me ocurrió pensarlo, Erick ya estaba bastante calmado, no quería parar.

 **Tom:** Sara se quedó embobada oyendo a Bill cantar- Eh, princesa, ¿no comes? -pareció reaccionar y empezó a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Cuando el niño se durmió, le dejé en la cuna y me giré hacia Sara. No parecía molesta, y eso me alivió mucho.

 **Tom:** Cuando Sara acabó de desayunar se abrazó a Bill- Tot dice que puedo ir con la yaya y los primos.

 **Bill:** Claro, mi niña. En un ratito te llevamos. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Aplaudió contenta- ¿Puede venir Erick? -preguntó.

-No, cariño, hay que esperar a que se cure -le dije y asintió entendiendo.

 **Bill:** Cuando esté bueno, jugaréis mucho, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asintió contenta. Llegó el abogado a hablar con nosotros. Sara le miraba atentamente- Os he traído todos los papeles, aquí está la cartilla sanitaria y la de vacunación, pero no le han vacunado de nada. Y aquí están los papeles de la adopción en regla -lo dejó todo, nos dio la mano y se fue. Sara nos miró seria- ¿Qué decía ese señor? 

-Que tienes un nuevo hermanito -chilló contenta. El profesor llegó acto seguido y se fue a la cocina con Anna. Sara estaba impaciente por irse con sus primos, así que la vestí y la llevé. Mariah y los gemelos ya estaban despiertos, así que no molesté.

-¡Sara, cariño! -dijo Mariah y la cogió en brazos- ¿Vienes a jugar con tus primos? -asintió contenta.

-Muy bien -le dejó en el suelo- ¿Cómo va Erick? -dijo con pena.

-Se duerme si le pones rock. Y hoy ha sonreído. Parece que le gustamos. 

-Me alegro, mi niño. Anda, id a acabar de dejar su cuarto en condiciones -me dio un abrazo y me fui para casa. Erick seguía dormido. Los obreros llegaron y subieron a montar todos los muebles. A las doce de la mañana ya estaba el cuarto de arriba montado. Bill y yo vimos una peli y Erick estaba profundamente dormido. Los obreros bajaron a terminar el trastero abajo y yo subí a limpiar el cuarto. Cuando quedó todo totalmente limpio, subimos Bill y yo para decorarlo y guardar toda la ropa que le compramos ayer y todos los juguetes. Erick ya estaba despierto y miraba su cuarto flipado.

 **Bill:** ¡Mi niño! -le llamé sonriendo.- ¿Te gusta? Es tuyo. -no me entendía, pero parecía que mi voz le gustaba cada vez más, porque ya no tenía cara de miedo, y de vez en cuando soltaba alguna sonrisita.

 **Tom:** Bill lo sostenía en brazos y yo empecé a decorar todo bajo la atenta mirada de Erick. Parecía tenerme confianza. Le miré y me sonrió. A la media hora, ya habíamos decorado todo el cuarto turnándonos de coger a Erick, que parecía contento. Luego bajé al cuarto de Sara y la cuna que habíamos dejado ahí para Erick la pasé a nuestro cuarto. Bajamos a comer y a darle de comer a Erick. El profesor de Anna se acababa de ir y los obreros ya habían acabado abajo. Sólo faltaba que secara la pintura, meter las cosas y limpiar. Empecé a hacer la comida mientras Bill jugaba con Erick.

 **Bill:** Tenía al niño en una sillita frente a mí. Le ponía caras graciosas y le cantaba canciones, y él parecía pasárselo cada vez mejor. Tenía puesta la cámara a mi lado para empezar a grabarle como a Sara.

 **Tom:** Saqué la cena y puse en la mesa los platos- Ven aquí, pequeño -le cogí y se abrazó a mi. Le empecé a dar de cenar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al ver cómo miraba Erick a Tom.- ¿Le encontraste tú? -pregunté de repente. Se me había ocurrido algo.

 **Tom:** Sí -respondí.- Entré en una habitación para matar a quien hubiera, pero estaba vacía, con Erick en el suelo llorando. Le cogí en brazos. Entraron los chicos detrás para decir que no quedaba nadie y se quedaron flipados.

 **Bill:** Te adora. -dije ahora convencido.- Te mira como Sara, como si fueras un dios o algo así. Creo que sabe que tú le rescataste.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú crees? -pregunté. Él comía como si le fuera la vida en ello.

 **Bill:** Sí... Te adora. Incluso está más tranquilo cuando le tienes tú en brazos.

 **Tom:** Contigo se ríe más -le dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Pero porque yo le canto. A todos los niños les gustan las canciones.

 **Tom:** Anteanoche le canté y se echó a llorar -Bill se puso a reírse y le contagió la risa a Erick.

 **Bill:** Me quedé mirando al niño reír.- Me encanta que esté así de feliz. -y odiaba los moratones que cubrían su cuerpecito.

 **Tom:** Sea como sea, me ha quedado claro que yo no le tengo que cantar... -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Pues yo le canto. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Son las tres de la tarde y ya está todo hecho. Menos mal -dije- Porque el cumpleaños de Sara es mañana, me alegro de no estar en obras -Bill asintió- Y menos mal que ayer además, compramos sus regalos...

 **Bill:** Sí, menos mal... -Suspiré.- ¿A partir de qué hora has hecho la reserva?

 **Tom:** Las seis -le respondí.

 **Bill:** Asentí- Perfecto...

 **Tom:** Le di un beso- Llevamos hoy a Erick al pediatra o mañana antes del cumpleaños

 **Bill:** Mejor hoy... Mañana Sara va a querer estar todo el día con nosotros, y no pienso llevarla al hospital en su cumple, aunque solo sea un rato.

 **Tom:** Asentí y llamé- Me han hecho un hueco dentro de media hora. ¿Vamos ya? -asintió. Le llevamos en coche y en seguida entramos.

 **Bill:** El pediatra revisó las lesiones de Erick. Por suerte, no eran demasiado graves.

 **Tom:** No duerme bien ni lo podemos dejar ni un segundo sólo. ¿Es normal?

 **Bill:** Dada su desnutrición y la antigüedad de las lesiones... Sí. De hecho, lo raro es que duerma. -nos quedamos mudos.

 **Tom:** ¿Es malo que duerma? 

-No, en absoluto. Debe teneros mucha confianza para poder dormir cerca vuestra. 

-A veces se ríe con nosotros -me miró sorprendido. 

-Vaya... Indudablemente os tiene mucha confianza. 

-¿Se le pasará? 

-Sí, y si ya os tiene esa confianza no tardará mucho en ser como cualquier otro niño -suspiré aliviado- Antes de iros, habrá que vacunarle. Como sólo tiene tres meses, sólo se ha saltado la de la hepatitis B y se le puede poner ahora la primera dosis. 

-¿Y no se asustará si le ponemos una vacuna? 

-Si le distraéis ni lo notará. -Miré a Bill dudoso pero al final cedimos. Bill empezó a cantarle y él ni se dio cuenta del pinchazo. Me quedé muy sorprendido. El doctor nos miró- Los bebés son más fuertes de lo que creemos.

 **Bill:** ¿Cuánto cree más o menos que tardará en volver a ser como los otros niños? Odio verle así... Es tan bonito cuando se ríe...

 **Tom:** Un mes tal vez... Yo creo que en mes y medio como mucho está recuperado.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Por suerte, no va a ser mucho. -dije sonriendo. Erick estaba en brazos de Tom, pasando de todo.

 **Tom:** Nos fuimos a casa. Erick siempre quería estar al menos con uno de los dos. Comprobamos que iba a ser imposible separarnos de él en unos días- ¿Vamos a ver a los enanos y uno de los dos juega con ellos? No quiero que se sientan desplazados.

 **Bill:** No creo que se sientan desplazados... Mira Sara. Nunca me deja cantar para nadie, y hoy parecía encantada con que le cantase una nana a Erick... Saben más de lo que creemos, Tom.

 **Tom:** Ya lo sé. Si son más listos que el hambre. Pero aún así. Cualquier adulto se podría sentir desplazado por muy racional que sea. Los niños igual.

 **Bill:** Pero Erick solo lleva dos días en casa... No van a sentirse desplazados por solo dos días. Pero vamos, si quieres los traemos a casa y listo.

 **Tom:** No sé. Como quieras -le dije- Igual es absurda tanta preocupación, pero realmente lo estoy.

 **Bill:** Tráelos, anda. -dije cogiendo al niño.

 **Tom:** Asentí y fui a por ellos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé jugando con el niño en lo que volvía Tom con Sara y los mellizos. Cuando llegaron, vinieron todos a ver a Erick.

 **Tom:** Se pasaron toda la tarde jugando y cuidando a Erick. Cuando se echaba a llorar, se levantaban corriendo con su mejor intención a por un pañal o señalando el biberón para que le trajéramos comida. Eran adorables.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos enseñando a los niños a cuidar de Erick porque no querían separarse de él ni locos. Eran adorables y muy divertidos.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Pero para cuidarle a él os tenéis que cuidar bien vosotros -me miraron sin entender- ¿Os enseño a haceros la merienda? 

-Siiiii -dijeron emocionados. Les traje pan de molde y jamón de pavo y les enseñé a hacer sándwiches. Les había abierto el paquete de cada cosa y ellos solo cogían el pan y ponían el jamón en medio. Ellos estaban orgullosos porque se habían hecho la merienda y cuidaban de Erick. 

 **Bill:** Les miré sonriendo como un tonto. Erick jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo, aparentemente tranquilo. Pero yo notaba que seguía estando ligeramente tenso... Y me daba mucha pena.

 **Tom:** Papá -nos llamó Sara- Mis regalos de cumple se los regalo a él -dijo seria. Sabía que ella sabía que su cumple era mañana, pero no me esperaba esto.

 **Bill:** Sonreí- No hace falta, mi niña... Cuando sea su cumple, le haremos sus propios regalos. -ella no parecía muy convencida.- Princesa, Erick es muy pequeñito todavía, no va a poder jugar como tú.

 **Tom:** No parecía muy convencida, pero asintió.

 **Bill:** Estaba muy orgulloso de Sara. No todos los niños aceptaban un bebé tan de repente, y mucho menos se portaban tan bien con él.

 **Tom:** Bueno, no pasa nada, chicos. Cuando pase el tiempo, crecerá y podrá jugar también como vosotros -les dije para animarles.

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! -chillaron los tres, encantados.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Anda, iros a jugar, que Erick se va a dormir -dije al verle bostezar- Cuando haya que cuidarle, os avisamos.

 **Bill:** Se fueron al oso de Sara muy contentos.- ¿Quieres dormirle tú? -en el fondo esperaba que dijera que no. Quería cantarle una canción para que me sonriera como antes...

 **Tom:** Le vi con muchas ganas de dormirle él, así que le puse de excusa que estaba un poco cansado para dejarle yo. Le dejó en la cuna que habíamos dejado al lado del sofá y se puso a cantarle con cariño.

 **Bill:** Le canté la canción que Tom me regaló en navidad. No sabía qué pensaría de ello, pero me gustaba mucho, y quería compartirla con él.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormido en seguida. Yo sonreí.

 **Bill:** Mi niño pequeño... ¿Es normal que le quiera tanto en tan poco tiempo? -pregunté en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Abracé a Bill por detrás- Es especial. Le queremos todos. Y con el historial que tenemos ya es raro. Yo que no me gustan los niños y Sara que... Tampoco le gustan -dije riéndome- Si le queremos tanto es porque es especial.

 **Bill:** Es un niño precioso. Ojalá no hubiera tenido que sufrir así... Solo es un bebé. -me tenía muy marcado todo ese tema.

 **Tom:** Es nuestro niño. Y no va a sufrir más. Pronto estará bien y no recordará nada de lo que ha pasado nunca.

 **Bill:** Lo sé, pero... Simplemente no debería haber sufrido.

 **Tom:** Tienes razón. Por desgracia no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero por suerte lo hemos encontrado -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Mi principito... Vas a estar bien. -le susurré al niño.

 **Tom:** Anda, no te me pongas tú mal.

 **Bill:** No puedo no ponerme mal... Solo es un bebé. Ni tú le harías daño. ¿Qué clase de desalmados hay ahí afuera?

 **Tom:** Hay gente capaz de todo. Hay gente capaz de hacer cosas que ni yo haría. Y hay gente que haría cosas que yo no, pero sería incapaz de hacer cosas que yo sí. Lo único que sé, es que en esta ciudad mando yo. Y que quien haga algo que a mi no me guste, va a tener motivos para temerme...

 **Bill:** Suspiré un poco cansado y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. No podía moverme mucho porque Erick me había secuestrado el dedo, pero al menos sabía que estaba tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Moví la cuna sin despertar a Erick para que Bill se pudiera sentar sin necesidad de recuperar su dedo- Descansa un poco. Voy a darles de cenar y a hacer nuestra cena.

 **Bill:** Vale... Eres mi héroe. -le sonreí.- Cuando tenga un ratito, te daré un premio. -le saqué la lengua, juguetón.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- No me tientes -le guiñé el ojo. Justo llegaron Anna y Patrick y me ayudaron a darles de cenar y bañarles. Me los llevé a casa de los Gs a acostarlos y hablé un rato con los chicos al ver que aún era pronto. Me fui a casa a hacer la cena para Bill y para mi y dejé un biberón preparado por si se despertaba Erick. Llevé a la mesa los platos y empezamos a cenar.

 **Bill:** Cené al lado de Tom, con una mano en la cuna. Se me había ocurrido una idea para darle un poco de placer, pero no sabía qué pensaría... Al final, me decidí a probar y empecé a sobarle la polla con descaro.

 **Tom:** Anna y Patrick se dieron cuenta y medio riéndose, empezaron a ignorarnos- Joder -gemí.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio y seguí a lo mío. Les hice un gesto a los chicos, que entendieron y se fueron.

 **Tom:** Bill... -gemí y fui a por su paquete.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Que me pones mucho, coño -dije desabrochándole el pantalón.

 **Bill:** Bueno es saberlo, pero... Para. -me miró con la ceja alzada, sin entender- Tengo un koala... Mejor ponte encima, luego resolvemos lo mío.

 **Tom:** Me puse encima y me lancé a su boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le seguí el beso- Si te desnudas... Te besaré un sitio mejor.

 **Tom:** Me desnudé y subí por él para que me... Besara en un sitio mejor.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y empecé a comerle la polla. Estaba en una posición un poco incómoda, pero no iba a quejarme... Todo esto era por el placer de Tom, no el mío.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en su boca y se lo tragó todo. Cuando acabó, se fue a levantar, pero no le dejé. Bajé y le quité los pantalones. Le empecé a comer la polla yo.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio inferior intentando no hacer ruido y moví la cadera para que fuera más deprisa.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y reventó con fuerza. Nos limpié y nos vestí. Me lavé las manos. Justo se despertó con hambre y se echó a llorar. Fui a calentarle el biberón y en menos de un minuto, fui a darle de cenar.

 **Bill:** Me quedé embobado viendo cómo Tom daba la cena al niño.

 **Tom:** Cuando terminó de cenar, bostezó y se quedó dormido esta vez secuestrando mi mano.

 **Bill:** Vamos a la cama ya si quieres... Sara duerme con sus primos hoy.

 **Tom:** Asentí, lo cogí en brazos y nos fuimos a la cama. Lo acosté en la cuna y le agarré la mano dispuesto a dormir.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé abrazando a Tom- Buenas noches, mi amor. -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches, princesa -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué a su lado y me dormí casi en seguida. Tom era tan cómodo...

 **Tom:** Me desperté varias veces porque Erick lloraba. Por la mañana, bajé a hacernos el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Me desperté y vi que estaba solo. Bajé a la cocina y vi a Tom con Erick, intentando hacer el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Erick cogió la cuchara de madera- ¿Quieres ayudarme? -le dije suavemente. Le puse mi mano encima y mezclé la masa. Él se rió.

 **Bill:** Babeé al verles tan juntos y contentos. Cogí la cámara en silencio y empecé a grabarles.

 **Tom:** Metí un poco el dedo y me lo llevé a la boca para comprobar qué tal sabía. Erick me miró con ojos golosos- Bueno, vale, pero no le digas nada a Bill, ¿eh? Será nuestro secreto -le dije, metí el meñique en la masa y le dejé chupar un poco. Él se relamió y se rió.

 **Bill:** ¡Vaya! Otro glotón. -Tom pegó un bote al oírme.

 **Tom:** Hey, buenos días. Sólo le he dado un poquito -juré.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Llevo aquí un buen rato. Sé que le has dado poco; y aunque le dieras más, no pasa nada.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me puse a cortar fruta para nuestros desayunos mientras metía la masa al horno.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué preparas? -pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Bizcocho, fruta y café.

 **Bill:** Qué bueno... ¿Necesitas ayuda? -pregunté acercándome a él.

 **Tom:** Si me ayudas a cortar la fruta... -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Perfecto. -le besé y me puse a cortar fruta.

 **Tom:** Erick se quiso sentar con Bill y le dejé con él. Le abrazó y se quedó ahí observándole cortar la fruta.

 **Bill:** Un día te haré macedonia, ¿vale? -le dije al niño. El sólo me miraba.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y acabé el desayuno de Erick- ¿Se lo quieres dar tú?

 **Bill:** Vale. -sonreí. Me dio el biberón y empecé a darle de comer. Ya no comía con tantas ansias, pero aún comía deprisa.

 **Tom:** Al menos come un poco más despacio -dije cortando fruta.

 **Bill:** Sí... Eso es que mejora, ¿no? Está más llenito. Más... Bebé nutrido.

 **Tom:** Se tiene que poner como una bola -exageré.

 **Bill:** Pues que se ponga. Mientras esté feliz, que sea todo lo gordo que quiera.

 **Tom:** Asentí- De momento que engorde, que le hace falta.

 **Bill:** Sí... Es un saquillo de huesos -dije preocupado. Erick terminó de comer y se acomodó entre mis brazos, dispuesto a echarse una buena siesta.

 **Tom:** Cántale un poco -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Claro. -empecé a cantar "Totgeliebt". Me había levantado con ella en la cabeza, necesitaba cantarla.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié cuando acabó- Vamos a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Sí, y a por Sara. Estará como loca por celebrar su cumple.

 **Tom:** Espera, quiero decorar un poco el salón primero. Nada raro, pero desperdigar los regalos y poner guirnaldas y globos...

 **Bill:** Vale... Pues mira, yo voy a por ella, la distraigo y me mandas un mensaje cuando lo tengas listo. ¿Te parece?

 **Tom:** Genial. Pero llévate a Erick, porfa.

 **Bill:** No pensaba soltarle. -dije "posesivo".

 **Tom:** Sonreí y decoré el salón en media hora. Dejé los regalos desperdigados y dejé en la nevera la tarta. Dejé las patatas cortadas para freír. Iba a hacer filete con patatas. Llamé a Bill para que vinieran.

 **Bill:** Sara se volvió loca al ver toda la decoración. Estaba encantada.

 **Tom:** Felicidades, princesa -me agaché y vino corriendo hacia mi.

 **Bill:** Se quedó en brazos de Tom, y nos tocó felicitarla y abrazar a su Tot también.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué quieres hacer? -le dije.

 **Bill:** Mis regalos. Todos para Erick.

 **Tom:** Cariño, a él le podemos comprar todos los regalos que quieras -le dije.

 **Bill:** Quiero los míos para él. 

-Es tan cabezona como Bill. -dijo Gus medio riéndose.

 **Tom:** Miré a Bill para saber qué hacer.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si un día nos vamos papá, tú y yo y compramos regalos a Erick? -pareció pensárselo.

 **Tom:** ¿Muchos? -preguntó.

-Todos los que elijas.

-¿Mañana?

 **Bill:** Vale, princesa. Mañana... -a ver si se convencía...

 **Tom:** Le doy mis regalos y mañana le compramos más -se empezaron todos a reír. Me quedé mirando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Sara, él es pequeño para tus regalos. Mañana compramos para él. Tranquila que él no se enfada si se los damos mañana.

 **Tom:** Le doy la mitad -dijo cruzándose de brazos dando a entender que no cedía más.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vale, preciosa. Pero los abres tú todos, que él no sabe.

 **Tom:** Vaaaale -dijo. Nos reímos todos- Vamos a abrirlos.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos a su alrededor y empezó a abrir los paquetes.

 **Tom:** Nos empezamos a reír. De todos los que tenía, abría uno para ella y otro para Erick, en ese orden.

 **Bill:** Me reí al verla "repartir" los regalos. Desde luego, era una niña genial.

 **Tom:** Cuando los hubo abierto, lo primero que hizo fue ir a darle a Erick sus regalos, esperando que le gustaran. A Erick le gustó especialmente un peluche que no quiso soltar.

 **Bill:** Bueno, princesa... ¿Nos vamos a comer?

 **Tom:** Asintió pero cogió otro peluche que le había encantado y se negó a comer sin él.

 **Bill:** Comimos todos entre risas, mirando embobados a Erick, que parecía cada día un poco menos tímido, más alegre.

 **Tom:** No podíamos alejarnos de él porque se ponía muy nervioso, pero al menos parecía más animado. Sara estaba muerta de contenta. Le cantamos el cumpleaños feliz a Sara que estaba eufórica y le hicimos soplar las velas.

 **Bill:** Quiso que Erick comiera tarta... Fue realmente difícil convencerla para que no le diera.

 **Tom:** Enana, si come se va a enfermar. Es muy pequeño todavía -le expliqué y así le convencí. Le horrorizó que se pudiera poner malo.

 **Bill:** Erick volvió a dormirse en mis brazos casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** Se fue a jugar Sara con los chicos estrenando sus regalos- Me preocupa un poco juntar a Erick con todos los niños -comenté.

-Como alguno se pase, Sara igual le arranca el brazo -dijo Georg.

-Ya, eso lo sé. Pero no sólo si se pasan con Erick. También si se pasan con Jacob o Mariola. Pero lo que me preocupa es que tenga miedo. -dije yo.

 **Bill:** ¿Miedo? -pregunté sin entender.

 **Tom:** Por el ruido y eso... -le expliqué.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Hace dos días le tuvimos toda una tarde en el centro comercial y no estuvo nervioso casi. Con que esté cerca de ti o de mí, le vale. -aseguré.

 **Tom:** Eso sí... 

-Tom, se te cae la baba -se burló Georg.

 **Bill:** No te rías, que se os cae a todos. -dije yo con chulería.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso a Bill- Ese es mi princesa.

 **Bill:** Yo solo digo la verdad. -sonreí de lado.

 **Tom:** Se hizo la hora y nos organizamos todos para caber en los coches y llegar al sitio. Llegamos a los veinte minutos y poco a poco, llegaron todos los invitados. La mayoría de los padres eran "cercanos" a mi, así que ninguno me tenía miedo (siempre que estuviera de buenas, claro). Hasta Saki había venido para traerle un regalo a Sara. Sara abrió los regalos que le habían dado. Eran bastante más cutres que los nuestros, pero aún así le gustaron mucho. Nos pidió permiso para jugar con Erick, pero le tuvimos que prometer que luego porque no le podíamos separar de nosotros con tantos niños. Se fueron a las camas a saltar y al chikipark a jugar. Estábamos mirándolos atentamente. Un chico empujó a Mariola que se cayó y se hizo una herida y Sara enfadadísima le pegó un mordisco y un tortazo que le dejó al chico ese llorando y se fue corriendo a consolar a Mariola.

 **Bill:** Fuimos todos corriendo a ver cómo estaban. Por suerte, no era nada. No tuvimos huevos de regañar mucho a Sara, y los padres del niño tampoco parecían querer que lo hiciéramos...

 **Tom:** Por mi parte no le dije nada a Sara, porque pensaba que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Bill le regañó un poco, pero yo me callé. No quería alabarle un acto si Bill le había echado la bronca, pero verdaderamente pensaba que debería haberle dicho que había hecho bien. Por su parte el otro niño sí que se comió la bronca padre. Curamos a los niños y a los diez minutos ya eran amigos otra vez...

 **Bill:** Sé lo que piensas -le dije a Tom, que dejó de mirar a Sara para mirarme fijamente- Pero sabes que tiene que aprender...

 **Tom:** No estoy de acuerdo -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Pero aunque esté bien que defienda a los suyos, no debe ir pegando a todo el mundo.

 **Tom:** Bill, déjalo. No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Sigo pensando que debería darle la enhorabuena por lo que ha hecho. No lo voy a hacer, pero no será por falta de ganas -le dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y no dije nada. No tenía ganas de discutir más.

 **Tom:** Me levanté para dar una vuelta- Me voy a tomar el aire. ¿Te importa si me llevó a Erick? No tardaré mucho -le dije. Estaba no sé si jodido, molesto o las dos cosas.

 **Bill:** Haz lo que quieras. -respondí sin alzar la mirada. Sabía que no tenía derecho a ello, pero me sentía mal.

 **Tom:** Cogí al crío y me fui a dar una vuelta rumiando mi molestia. Quería fumarme un cigarrillo, pero con el niño en brazos no lo hice, así que estuve diez minutos en la puerta intentando calmarme en vano. Volví a entrar, pero me negué a hablarle a nadie. Me centré en Erick y en Sara y los gemelos, si me reclamaban.

 **Bill:** Quería irme, pero no podía a dejar a Sara en su cumple. Geo y Gus notaban que me pasaba algo, pero no decían nada. Dios... Ojalá terminara la fiesta ya.

 **Tom:** Acabó la puta fiesta de los huevos. Los niños estaban agotados y se durmieron en el coche camino a casa. Yo no dije nada en todo el camino.

 **Bill:** Llegamos a casa, cada uno con un niño en brazos.- Voy a dormir en el oso... ¿Quieres venir? -le pregunté. No quería dormir en la cama, eso me sentaría muy mal... Y la verdad, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de que viniera. Se lo dije sólo para que no pensara que huía de él.

 **Tom:** No tengo sueño. Me voy a ir a ver la tele. Ya voy luego si eso -dije mirando a Erick.

 **Bill:** Como veas. -dije siendo un poco borde sin querer. Subí con Sara en brazos, dispuesto a acostarla.

 **Tom:** Me pasé toda la noche cuidando a Erick. Al principio se durmió bien, pero debió tener una pesadilla que se despertó llorando y gritando totalmente angustiado. Me costó toda la noche calmarle.

 **Bill:** Oí a Erick llorar, pero Tom me intimidaba mucho; no me atreví a bajar a ver si necesitaba ayuda. Sara se levantó prontísimo, y no me quedó más remedio que bajar con ella. Se notaba que ella intuía algo, pero no decía nada.

 **Tom:** Buenos días -les dije fingiendo una sonrisa. Pasarme toda la noche despierto sólo me había dejado de peor humor, pero no lo iba a pagar con Sara.

 **Bill:** Buenas... 

-Hola. -dijo Sara seria. Nos miraba como esperando algo, no entendía nada. 

-Venga, princesa... Vamos a hacer el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Me quedé ahí en el sofá. No tenía ni hambre.

 **Bill:** ¿Tot enfadado? 

-Pero no contigo, mi niña... -le expliqué. Hice tortitas a Tom.- Ahora vengo, princesa. -fui al salón y me senté a su lado.

-Ten... Espero que te guste...

 **Tom:** Gracias... Tienen muy buena pinta -le respondí. Seguía cabreado, pero no le iba a mandar a la mierda encima de que me traía el desayuno. Pero eso no significaba que se me hubiera pasado el enfado.

 **Bill:** No me las des. Que estés enfadado, no significa que no vaya a cuidarte. -repliqué. Como no sabía qué más decirle, me levanté.- Voy a ver si Sara ha desayunado ya.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me puse a desayunar con una mano, porque Erick se aferraba a mi otra mano como si la vida le fuera en ello.

 **Bill:** Sara y yo volvimos al salón y vi que a Tom le costaba desayunar.- ¿Quieres que coja yo al niño?

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Como quieras

 **Bill:** Le cogí con cuidado. Se revolvió un poco, pero en seguida se acomodó.- Cuando termines, si quieres te lo devuelvo.

 **Tom:** También es tu hijo -le dije acabando de desayunar- Me voy a dar una vuelta -le dije poniéndome de pie.

 **Bill:** ¡Espera! -le agarré del brazo. Me miró con la ceja alzada.- Por favor, no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo. Perdóname... Si puedes, claro.

 **Tom:** Sara nos miraba atentamente. La señalé con un gesto de cabeza para irnos a otra habitación a hablar.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Sara no se movió, pero se notaba que estaba preocupada.

 **Tom:** Me jodió mucho que te la pelara mi opinión y que luego encima te intentarás justificar. Quedó tal cual como "Me la pela tu opinión. Lo siento mucho, pero lo iba a hacer igual, así que te digo esto para hacerte cambiar de opinión y que no te enfades". Y encima yo tuve que callarme para no desautorizarte delante de Sara. Si no estamos de acuerdo en algo, se habla antes de hacer nada. Porque yo me quedé con cara de gilipollas, como si mi opinión no valiera de nada...

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? -me quedé flipado.- No me la suda tu opinión, ni quiero que la cambies. -dije medio indignado.- Solo hice lo que me pareció correcto... -concluí en voz baja.

 **Tom:** ¿Entonces aquí sólo cuenta lo que te parece correcto a ti? -le pregunté con la ceja alzada.

 **Bill:** No... Claro que no... -bajé la mirada.- Yo solo quería hacer las cosas bien, no quería hacer daño a nadie.

 **Tom:** Sabías de sobra mi opinión sobre este tema. ¿Ignorarla era hacer lo correcto? ¿Y si algún día alguien le pega a Erick? ¿Será lo correcto que Sara no le defienda? ¿Que se mantenga al margen?

 **Bill:** ¡Claro que no! Pero tampoco es plan de que con dos años vaya por ahí arrancando trozos de brazos a la gente. Tom, que a ese niño han tenido que coserle el brazo. Que Sara es muy pequeña para eso.

 **Tom:** Estaba defendiendo a su prima. Si ese empujón se lo hubiera dado en el parque y no ahí, Mariola como poco se habría abierto la cabeza. Por lo que a mi respecta, ha hecho bien. Pero ahora tengo que estar preocupado por si le abren la cabeza a Erick y ella no hace nada por la puta bronca de ayer. Y por supuesto, callarme la enhorabuena que le querría dar. Porque te importó una mierda que a mi me pareciera bien lo que hizo Sara.

 **Bill:** ¡Por una regañina no va a cambiar tan radicalmente! ¡Te recuerdo que solo le dije que no fuera tan agresiva! -suspiré para relajarme.- Y podrías haberla felicitado si querías... La niña no es tonta, sabe que no pensamos lo mismo.

 **Tom:** Ya sé que no es tonta. Lo sé de sobra... Pero me juego un brazo a que yo la premio y la felicito y tú te cabreas porque por mi culpa tu bronca no habrá válido de nada -le dije levantando la ceja.

 **Bill:** Pues no. No habría dicho nada... Porque a mí también me gusta que defienda a los suyos. Y se lo dije. Lo que pasa es que tú estabas a tu puta bola, rumiando tu enfado.

 **Tom:** Te oí de sobra "Está muy bien que la defiendas, pero no vuelvas a agredir a nadie así" -le dije levantando la ceja- ¿Qué cojones significa eso?

 **Bill:** Que solo tiene dos putos años, no puede ir mordiendo así a nadie. Y joder, yo solo quiero que me perdones por haberte molestado, pero tú parece que solo quieres llenar el saco de mierda. Y paso. Cuando realmente quieras hablar, me lo dices y volveré a pedirte perdón. -le di la espalda y me dirigí al estudio.

 **Tom:** Me parece flipante -dije y me fui de casa dando un portazo.

 **Bill:** Sara y Erick se asustaron y se echaron a llorar.- Joder... Es un maldito gilipollas.

 **Tom:** Me subí en la moto y me fui al lago a ver si me tranquilizaba.

 **Bill:** Sara lloraba todo el rato, llamando a Tom. Me destrozaba. Como sabía que a mí no me haría ni puto caso, grabé a la niña y se lo envié. No quería molestarle más todavía...

 **Tom:** Me llegó el mensaje y volví a casa a toda velocidad. Entré y Sara se lanzó a mis brazos llorando. La abracé intentando calmarla.

 **Bill:** Sé que por mí no vas a hacerlo... Pero por favor, por ellos... No te vayas así... -susurré destrozado. Erick estaba bastante inquieto, aunque no llorase ya, y Sara se negaba a soltar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Les cogí a los dos para que se calmaran. Tardaron como dos horas en calmarse del todo, pero al final lo conseguí.

 **Bill:** Muchas gracias... -le dije. Sabía que no lo había hecho por mí, pero aun así se lo agradecía. Me fui al estudio a llorar.

 **Tom:** Sara se fue tras Bill y Erick se quedó dormido.

 **Bill:** Eh... Hola... -dije cuando vi a Sara venir a verme.- ¿Qué pasa? 

-No llores. No me gusta.

 **Tom:** Vi a Sara tirando a Bill del pantalón hasta dejarlo a mi lado- ¿Os queréis? -preguntó llorosa.

-Claro que sí cariño. Le quiero más que a mi vida -le dije sinceramente.

-¿Por qué te has ido? 

-Sólo estaba enfadado. Tú a veces también te enfadas y nos ignoras. Pero eso no es que no nos quieras, ¿verdad? -negó- Pues a nosotros nos pasa lo mismo. A veces nos enfadamos. Pero eso no significa que no nos queramos -pareció calmarla un poco mi explicación.

-¿Por qué te has enfadado? -me preguntó.

 **Bill:** Porque a veces papá Bill hace las cosas sin pensar en si a papá Tom le gustan...

 **Tom:** ¿Y Tot no hace cosas que no le gustan a Bill? -preguntó.

-Sí -le respondí- Por eso a veces uno se enfada con el otro. 

-¿Y qué has hecho? -le preguntó a Bill.

 **Bill:** Regañarte... En tu cumple... -admití sintiéndome muy mal.

 **Tom:** Tot -me tiró del pantalón- No le regañes tú -me pidió y se subió a hablarme al oído- Siempre defenderé a la prima. Pero a Bill no le gustó y me regañó. No pasa nada. No te enfades con él, porfa -me pidió.

-Siempre he sabido que eras muy lista, pero cada día me sorprendes más, enana -le respondí y se rió.

 **Bill:** Me quedé ahí sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Ella se bajó y nos observó. Me giré a Bill- Princesa... -suspiré y le tomé del brazo- Siento haberme puesto así.

 **Bill:** Le abracé como pude, sin aplastar a Erick.- No te disculpes... Es mi culpa. Perdóname.

 **Tom:** Le besé y Sara aplaudió contenta- ¿Tot ya no enfadado? 

-No -le guiñé el ojo y se fue contenta a su oso. Volví a mirar a Bill y le besé otra vez.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me senté a su lado.- Muchas gracias... ¿Cómo está el niño?

 **Tom:** Más tranquilo -le respondí- Anda, ven a tu sitio -señalé mis piernas.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me senté en sus piernas.- La niña es de los dos... Importan las opiniones de los dos. Te lo juro.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le apreté en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me mordí el labio para relajarme. Me sentía fatal.

 **Tom:** Cálmate tú también -le dije- No me debería haber puesto así.

 **Bill:** Te quiero... Lo sabes, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Claro que lo sé, princesa -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué contra él y Erick secuestró uno de mis mechones de pelo, como últimamente acostrumbraba.

 **Tom:** En cuanto hemos hecho las paces se ha quedado tranquilo... -comenté.

 **Bill:** A lo mejor notaba que estábamos tensos. Ahora que estamos más tranquilos, se siente seguro.

 **Tom:** Seguramente... Enano, siento haberos puesto tristes a todos -le susurré.

 **Bill:** Erick sonreía.- Tranquilo... Nos has hecho muy felices a todos.

 **Tom:** La he liado mucho -acaricié a Erick.

 **Bill:** Los dos la hemos liado... Pero has vuelto a casa, eso es lo importante.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Bésame, enano -le dije mirándole a los ojos.

 **Bill:** Claro, mi amor... -le besé con cariño.

 **Tom:** ¿Pedimos una pizza? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Claro, amor. Lo que quieras... -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Llamé y pedí tres pizzas. A Sara le encantaban también.

 **Bill:** Sara estuvo a su bola, jugando, y Erick estaba bastante tranquilo. Ahora no quería que llegaran las pizzas.

 **Tom:** Llegó Anna de comer con Patrick y justo llamó el de las pizzas- Abre tú porfa -le dije.

 **Bill:** Abrió y cogieron las pizzas. Me moría de hambre, pero no iba a decir nada. Estaba muy a gusto con Tom.

 **Tom:** Nos dejaron la pizza en la mesa- Toma, hermanito -me trajo las tijeras- Pero me debes un favor, ¿eh? -Me guiñó el ojo y me reí- Anda, hazle el biberón al enano y te debo dos -se fue a la cocina riéndose. Corté las pizzas. Sara vino hambrienta y le dimos un trozo. Empezamos a comer.

 **Bill:** Tuve que darle la cena a Sara porque se comía unos trozos demasiado grandes.

 **Tom:** Pero Tot también lo hace -se quejó.

 **Bill:** Pero Tom es mucho más mayor que tú, a él no le sienta mal. Tú te puedes poner mala si comes así. Cuando tengas la edad de Tot, podrás comer igual.

 **Tom:** Asintió resignada. Me eché a reír- Me encanta esta cría.

 **Bill:** Es la mejor. -Coincidí con él.

 **Tom:** Salió Anna de la cocina con el biberón y le di de comer a Erick.

 **Bill:** Cenó bastante deprisa, pero estaba cada vez más tranquilo. -¿Cuándo se supone que estará bien? -preguntó Anna con curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Un mes, mes y medio...

 **Bill:** Asintió, pensativa.- Me gustaría ayudar... Pero no sé cómo.

 **Tom:** Prueba a cogerlo un poco -le dije- A ver si deja que alguien más le coja. A Mariah le deja.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio puedo? -preguntó ilusionada.

 **Tom:** Inténtalo -vino y lo cogió con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Al principio se notaba que el niño estaba tenso, pero poco a poco se fue relajando.

 **Tom:** Al final le acabó cayendo bien Anna y se puso a jugar con su pelo.

 **Bill:** Se cree que eres Bill. -la vaciló Patrick.

 **Tom:** Calla, idiota -le contestó.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos un rato viendo cómo se calmaba con ella.- Papá... Yo quiero cogerle.

 **Tom:** La cogí para que se sentara conmigo y puse sus brazos encima de los míos para que le cogiera pero la estuviera sujetando yo por si se caía.

 **Bill:** Cogí la cámara.- Princesa... Sonríe. -les saqué una foto.

 **Tom:** Sara estaba muy contenta y a Erick le gustaba estar con ella.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un gilipollas. Se les veía preciosos...

 **Tom:** Bill cogió a Erick y Sara se fue a jugar.

 **Bill:** Erick bostezó y me agarró el pelo. Siempre me hacía eso cuando tenía sueño. Empecé a cantarle.

 **Tom:** Se quedó en seguida dormido y le dejamos en la cuna sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** Joder, Bill. Amansas a las fieras. -me puse rojo y no contesté.

 **Tom:** Mira a Tom lo manso que es cerca tuyo -comentaron.

 **Bill:** Eso es mentira. -dije rojo.

 **Tom:** Totalmente. Porque te puedo arrancar la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Pero no delante de Bill, porque a Bill le caigo bien.

 **Tom:** Me cago en Dios, calla ya, coño.

 **Bill:** Me sobresalté un poco al oírle alzar la voz, pero creo que Tom no se dio cuenta.

 **Tom:** Qué susceptible... 

-Qué hostia te voy a dar.

 **Bill:** Vale ya, por favor. -pedí. Me estaba sintiendo mal y todo.

 **Tom:** Levanté la mano y Patrick se apartó acojonado- Perdón, perdón -se sentó y me senté yo.

 **Bill:** Me voy a hacer la cena. -estaba incómodo, quería escapar de esa situación.

 **Tom:** Eh -entré detrás de él- ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** Sí, tranquilo... Solo quería cenar. -dije hurgando en la nevera.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- Te has asustado. Lo siento.

 **Bill:** No es tu culpa. Tú no te has provocado. -respondí con simpleza.

 **Tom:** Anda, no me tengas miedo y dame un beso.

 **Bill:** Me giré.- No te tengo miedo. -le besé con intensidad.- Solo me he sentido incómodo.

 **Tom:** Te quiero, princesa.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti. -le acaricié.- Voy a hacer la cena.

 **Tom:** Le abracé para que no se me apartara.

 **Bill:** No voy a huir, eh... -dije haciendo la comida.

 **Tom:** Aún así -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sí, claro... -dije centrado en mi tarea.

 **Tom:** Acabó de hacer la cena y nos fuimos a cenar.

 **Bill:** Está muy buena, Bill... 

-No me hagas la pelota, Patrick. Estoy enfadado.

 **Tom:** No te hago la pelota. De verdad me encanta.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada y sin decir nada seguí cenando.

 **Tom:** Anna estaba con Erick y le pedí que me dejara. Me lo pasó sonriéndole- No sé cómo lo hago. Pero instinto maternal ni gota, pero instinto de tía... Me sobra -dijo para bajar la tensión.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es que todos quieren a los niños... Cuando no son suyos. -bromeé y se rió.

 **Tom:** No todos. Yo sólo aguanto a los míos -se rieron.

 **Bill:** Es que los tuyos son los mejores. -dije chulo.

 **Tom:** Por supuesto. Míralo. ¿A que llevo razón? -le pregunté y se echó a reír aún sin entenderme.

 **Bill:** Se nos caía la baba. Era tan lindo...

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres jugar? -empecé a mover un peluche como si bailara.

 **Bill:** Erick se rió otra vez y estiró la mano que no agarraba mi dedo para intentar alcanzar el peluche.

 **Tom:** Se lo apartaba cuando estaba cerca y él se reía intentando cogerlo. Al final le dejé alcanzarlo y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos mirándole como bobos hasta que se durmió. Fueron pasando las semanas lentamente, y llegó el maldito día de la recuperación. No tenía ganas de ir.

 **Tom:** Erick ya estaba totalmente curado, así que le podíamos dejar con Mariah sin problema (y podíamos follar). Le fui a llevar al examen. Anna y Patrick los habían hecho ya y habían aprobado. Me senté en el asiento del conductor y esperé a Bill.

 **Bill:** Hice el examen lo mejor que pude y me fui al coche. No tenía ganas de hablar.

 **Tom:** En la puerta ponía que las notas estarían en Internet por la noche, así que le preparé una tarde especial, para distraerle un poco.

 **Bill:** ¿Nos vamos a casa? -pregunté una vez tuve puesto el cinto. Moría de ganas de que llegase la noche.

 **Tom:** Vamos, precioso -le acaricié. Llegué a casa y le vendé los ojos a Bill- Sígueme -le susurré al oído. Le cogí de las manos y le llevé al cuarto. Le desnudé y me desnudé yo. Le tumbé boca abajo encima de la cama y le até cada brazo y cada pie a una esquina de la cama con pañuelos de seda. Se excitó en seguida. Le susurré al oído- Sólo disfruta -le eché lubricante en la espalda y empecé a masajear su espalda.

 **Bill:** Me quedé sorprendido al ver que solo me masajeaba, pero tampoco dije nada. Todavía recordaba la que se lió la última vez que pensé en follar con él, "arruinando" sus planes.

 **Tom:** Con la mano llena de lubricante le metí los dedos jugando con ellos en su interior y le besé el cuello. Le susurré al oído- Puedo ser muy malo contigo o muy bueno. ¿Qué eliges?

 **Bill:** Muy bueno... -dije jadeando. No me lo esperaba.

 **Tom:** Le metí el vibrador a máxima potencia y le hice levantar un poco el culo. Me llené la mano de lubricante y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Bill:** Gemí y empecé a mover las caderas. Dios... Me mataba de gusto.

 **Tom:** Le saqué y le metí el vibrador con fuerza hasta que lo sustituí por mi polla.

 **Bill:** Chillé y pegué mi culo a su polla, disfrutando como un niño.

 **Tom:** Le lamía y le mordía los hombros limpiándole el lubricante de fresa con mi lengua mientras le follaba con fuerza.

 **Bill:** No paré de gemir y gritar hasta que me corrí con un fuerte grito.

 **Tom:** Salí de él sin correrme y le solté los pies. Le puse de rodillas y le abrí de piernas colando mi cabeza entre ellas. Le llené de lubricante la polla y me la metí a la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy fuerte (y por desgracia muy agudo) y de forma inconsciente empecé a follarme su boca. Dios...

 **Tom:** Le agarré del culo y jugué con mis dedos dentro de él para aumentar su placer. Gemía y gritaba sin parar. Al rato, se corrió en mi boca y me lo tragué todo. Sin dejarle moverse de esa posición salí de debajo y se la metí con fuerza de nuevo.

 **Bill:** Grité y enterré la cara en la almohada, alzando el culo para que me follara con más fuerza. Me empalmé otra vez, pero estaba tan loco de placer que no pude decirle nada.

 **Tom:** Le noté duro otra vez y le masturbé al ritmo de mis embestidas.

 **Bill:** Gemí más fuerte aún y empecé a moverme al ritmo de la penetración.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a la vez al orgasmo. Bill se quedó jadeando- ¿Podrás otra? -le pregunta.

 **Bill:** Desátame... -pedí jadeando. Tendría que esperar antes de excitarme de nuevo, pero mientras, podía hacerle tener un orgasmo.

 **Tom:** Le desaté del todo besándole las muñecas- ¿Te ha gustado?

 **Bill:** Asentí -Me ha encantado. -le besé y empecé a masturbarle. Cuando estuvo duro, me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Gemí y me follé su boca hasta reventar.

 **Bill:** Me tragué su semen y le besé con intensidad.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos a darnos un baño relajante? -le pregunté besándole.

 **Bill:** ¿No querías otra? -se me había puesto durísima al verle disfrutar y sentir su semen en la boca.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y me lancé a sus labios.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y nos tumbamos otra vez.

 **Tom:** Noté que seguía dilatado y le volví a follar con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité de placer y empecé a moverme con fuerza contra su polla- Dios... -gemí.

 **Tom:** Le agarré la polla masturbándole hasta que nos corrimos los dos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé tumbado de cualquier manera. Estaba reventado, pero no importaba. Estaba muy satisfecho.

 **Tom:** Le besé con mimo- ¿Te apetece darte ese baño?

 **Bill:** Claro... Sería genial. -le abracé y fuimos al baño.

 **Tom:** Me pasé toda la tarde mimándole para que se olvidara de las notas hasta que fue la hora.

 **Bill:** No quiero verlo... Tom, por favor. -dije al ver que me ignoraba y encendía el ordenador.

 **Tom:** No lo mires... Pero entonces lo miro yo -le saqué la lengua, aunque no me sabía su contraseña. Pero Bill no sabía eso...

 **Bill:** Vi que fallaba al poner la contraseña. Le miré con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Estaban las mayúsculas activadas -mentí y me apartó de un empujón.

 **Bill:** Mi contraseña sólo tiene una letra. El resto son números.

 **Tom:** Bueno... No me la sé, y tampoco quiero saberla. Pero entra ya -le dije punzándole el costado.

 **Bill:** Puse la contraseña y me levanté a por algo de beber. No quería suspender otra vez.

 **Tom:** Rodé los ojos y abrí yo el documento de las notas. Había aprobado. Esperé a que viniera y lo viera él mismo con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

 **Bill:** Al final me picó la curiosidad y me acerqué a ver la nota. Chillé muy contento y abracé a Tom.

 **Tom:** Sabía que ibas a aprobar. Tú no me creías cuando te ayudaba a estudiar, pero yo lo sabía -le dije muy contento. Llegaron Anna y Patrick de la calle y Bill se lanzó a sus brazos también.

 **Bill:** ¡He aprobado! -grité muy contento. Me felicitaron y nos fuimos a sentar al salón. Dentro de poco iba a venir Mariah con los niños, estaba muy impaciente.

 **Tom:** Ya no hay estudiantes en la casa. Al menos hasta la semana que viene que empiezan preescolar los enanos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Seguro que se ilusionan.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Enhorabuena.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -le acaricié. Justo sonó el timbre. Fui a abrir y vi a Mariah con Sara de la mano y Erick en los brazos.- ¡Mis niños! -les cogí a los dos, que se partían de la risa.

 **Tom:** Papá -chilló Sara contenta- Estás contento.

 **Bill:** ¡Claro, princesa! Porque ya he acabado el cole del todo. Ahora voy a poder jugar más con vosotros. -sonreí. Erick chillaba en mi oído, muy contento también.

 **Tom:** ¡Bieeeeen! -gritó Sara.

 **Bill:** A ver, Tom, coge a uno. -dije sonriendo de lado. En cuanto se puso de pie, los dos se lanzaron contra él.

 **Tom:** ¡Aaaah! ¡Ataque! -dije dejándome caer al suelo.

 **Bill:** Sara se bajó de mis brazos para hacerle cosquillas y yo me quedé con Erick, viendo cómo Tom se retorcía en el suelo, muerto de risa.

 **Tom:** Al final se aburrió y la subí en mis piernas- ¿Te hace ilusión empezar el cole con los primos? -le pregunté- ¡Siiiii! -gritó.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado.- Llega el terror al cole. -bromeó Anna.

 **Tom** : ¡Siii! -chilló Sara contenta y me eché a reír.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Lo que llega es la niña más bonita.

 **Tom:** ¡También! -gritó.

-Pero la niña más bonita tiene que cenar. Y el niño más bonito, aunque no vaya a la escuela, también -la cargué en mis hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas y cogí a Erick con un brazo y los llevé a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Me quedé en el sofá sonriendo, viendo cómo gritaban muertos de risa.

 **Tom:** Les hice la cena y salí a darles de cenar.

 **Bill:** Ayudé a Tom a dar de cenar a los niños, que parecían hiperactivos.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirando a Erick. Desde que se había curado, parecía otro. Les acabé de dar de cenar. Dejé a Erick en el parque. Tenía ya cinco meses. Sara le cuidaba siempre. Se me caía la baba.

 **Bill:** Vas a encharcar el suelo... -le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** ¿Eh? Mentira -se rió con mi disimulo.

 **Bill:** Cierto... Ya lo has encharcado. -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué haréis ahora? -les cambié de tema- Quiero decir. ¿Queréis trabajar o algo? Tampoco es necesario. Pero si os apetece...

 **Bill:** Yo posiblemente dé clases en casa. -admití.

 **Tom:** Y... ¿Me dejarás asustar a tus alumnos? -le pregunté con malicia.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No. Que se van.

 **Tom:** Jo -me quejé- ¿Y vosotros?

 **Bill:** Aún no lo hemos pensado. -dijo Anna.

 **Tom:** Tampoco hay prisa. No nos falta dinero, precisamente... Aunque no quisierais, tampoco pasaría nada.

 **Bill:** Queremos dejar de vivir del cuento. -explicó Patrick con simpleza.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- A ver, que yo trabajo por gusto, que no hace falta que trabaje nadie más. Que hemos mejorado además mucho con esto de blanquear y falsificar dinero y aumentamos la riqueza de forma exponencial... Lo que pasa que me gusta pegar a gente... Necesidad no hay. En el último mes he duplicado todo lo que tenía. Y todo lo que tenía me había costado toda la vida conseguirlo...

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te hace pensar que no trabajamos porque queremos? Nos gusta trabajar, no vamos a dejar la idea de lado.

 **Tom:** Bueno, yo sólo digo que no os sintáis obligados, no que no podáis.

 **Bill:** Lo hacemos porque queremos. -insistieron. Yo les escuchaba mientras miraba a los niños.

 **Tom:** Que sí, que eso lo he entendido... -me giré hacia Bill y le dije al oído- Les digo que no hace falta que trabajen y se me ponen así de bordes. Les llego a regalar algo y lo mismo me matan -Bill se empezó a despollar.

 **Bill:** Pues nada, los regalos para mí. -le respondí entre risas.

 **Tom:** Cómo sabes que eres mi niño consentido -le besé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Pues claro. Soy el jefe.

 **Tom:** No, no. El jefe soy yo -le besé.

 **Bill:** Pero quiero serlo yo... -dije con voz de niño chico, haciendo un puchero.

 **Tom:** Bueno, eres el jefe pero sólo cuando te deje yo serlo, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** ¿Me dejas ser el jefe ahora? -pregunté.

 **Tom:** Fingí pensármelo y asentí.

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! -le besé y le abracé muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Habría que ir acostando a los niños. -dije al verles bostezar un par de veces.

 **Tom:** Vamos pues -cogí a Sara y Bill cogió a Erick.

 **Bill:** Llevé al niño a su cama y le canté una nana en español hasta que se durmió. Encendí el walkie y bajé a mi cuarto a ponerme el pijama.

 **Tom:** Me puse yo también el pijama y besé a Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Dormimos? ¿O prefieres ir abajo? -pregunté contra sus labios.

 **Tom:** Vamos abajo -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Vale. -le di la mano y bajamos juntos.

 **Tom:** Nos sentamos en el sofá tapándonos con la manta y nos abrazamos.

 **Bill:** Me voy a dormir... -susurré cuando empezó a acariciarme los costados.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué en su pecho y me quedé relajado, escuchando el latido de su corazón.

 **Tom:** Bill. Una cosa. He hablado con Laura. Hemos pensado en quedar un día los de clase. ¿Te querrás venir? -le preguntó.

 **Bill:** Claro... Pero repítemelo mañana. Ahora tengo demasiado sueño.

 **Tom:** Se rió- Vale. Buenas noches -yo le ignoré y seguí acariciando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me dormí sin darme cuenta.

 **Tom:** Cuando le noté dormido, nos llevé a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me desperté muy tarde. Tom seguía dormido, así que me acurruqué contra él y volví a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Sara nos despertó saltando en nuestra cama- ¡Bill! ¡Hay que ir con los primos! ¡A comprar cosas para el cole!

 **Bill:** Me reí- ¡Vale, vale! Ya vamos... -la atrapé entre mis brazos y la llené de besos.

 **Tom:** Me reí y les abracé a los dos- ¡No iremos si os como antes!

 **Bill:** ¡No! -chilló Sara e intentó hacerle cosquillas para que nos dejase.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Anda, a vestirte, enana -la cogí en brazos.

 **Bill:** ¡Adiós, Bill! -dijo Sara, saludándome con la mano. Me reí y me levanté a por Erick.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír. Cogí algo de ropa y la empecé a vestir.

 **Bill:** Vestí a Erick con un chándal súper gracioso y bajé a la cocina. Estábamos los dos muertos de hambre.

 **Tom:** Me vestí yo con Sara metiéndome prisa y bajé a la cocina- Primero a desayunar, enana -le dije y la senté con Bill.

 **Bill:** Pero yo quiero ir ya... 

-Pero hay que desayunar, princesa.

 **Tom:** Venga, que te hago el desayuno y luego vamos. 

-Bill cocina mejor -se quejó.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reír.- Va, yo hago el desayuno. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Hay alguna cosa que según tú, haga yo mejor que Bill? -le puncé el estómago.

 **Bill:** No. Bill perfecto. -explicó ella. Me costaba mucho no reírme, en serio.

 **Tom:** Me acordaré de esto cuando me pidas permiso para irte de fiesta...

 **Bill:** Me señaló sonriendo, como dando a entender que yo le daría el permiso.

 **Tom:** Para ser sinceros, me piqué mogollón y no dije nada más.

 **Bill:** Oye... -llamé a Tom.- Sabes que yo ya no tomaré ninguna decisión respecto a ella sin consultarte antes, ¿verdad? -no me miraba.- Además, Erick está loco por ti. Si no te ve, te busca con la mirada.

 **Tom:** Ya lo sé -Estaba picado pero no con Bill, aunque no tenía ganas de hablar...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y cogí a Erick en brazos.- Venga, vamos al salón a jugar. Cuando los primos se levanten, iremos a comprar las cosas del cole. -dije para que Sara no protestase. Metí a Erick al parque y Sara se fue a su oso.

 **Tom:** Cogí la caja de herramientas para arreglar una silla que se había desmontado el otro día (y así asegurarme de que no me molestaban).

 **Bill:** Bajaron Anna y Patrick, y Sara se fue a jugar con ellos. Aprovechando que estaban distraídos, subí al cuarto y me metí en la cama. Ya no tenía ganas de nada.

 **Tom:** Acabé de arreglar la silla y guardé las cosas. Me limpié en el lavabo y llamé a los Gs para que vinieran de una puta vez. Salí a la puerta de casa para evitar a todo el mundo.

 **Bill:** Oí que llegaban los chicos, pero pasé de bajar. Estaba hecho una bola, llorando. ¿Por qué yo pagaba siempre todo?

 **Tom:** Subí a buscar a Bill- ¿Qué te pasa? -dije preocupado.

 **Bill:** Nada. -respondí borde. No quería hablar con él.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Antes no me he enfadado contigo, si es por eso por lo que llorabas. Me he picado mucho, pero no por nada que tú hayas hecho. Lo que pasa es no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie. No quiero que estés mal. No me gusta que llores. Sólo no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie... -le dije a buenas y salí del cuarto. Me metí al baño porque no tenía ni puta gana de bajar.

 **Bill:** Me levanté y me apoyé en la puerta del baño.- Lo que me pasa es que te enfadas con cualquiera y yo pago siempre. Te picas con una cría de dos años, y el que acaba ignorado y hecho mierda es el gilipollas de siempre. -me volví a la cama.

 **Tom:** Cogí las llaves del coche y me fui a dar una vuelta. Me podían comer todos la polla.

 **Bill:** Se llevaron los Gs a los chicos y Anna y Patt se quedaron con Erick. Yo me acurruqué en la cama porque sentía demasiadas ganas de levantarme y cortarme.

 **Tom:** Apagué el teléfono y me fui al lago.

 **Bill:** Al final no pude más. Cogí una cuchilla y bajé al salón.- Chicos, me voy a dar una vuelta. Luego os veo. -con la cuchilla en el bolso, me fui a la colina. Allí, estuve un rato llorando y luego deslicé la cuchilla por mi brazo. Joder... Cómo relajaba, coño. Mejor que un cigarro.

 **Tom:** Cuando era de noche, volví a casa, pero no hablé con nadie. Me metí directo a la cama.

 **Bill:** Volví a casa sin curarme ni nada (había bebido un poco) y me metí en la cama con la única idea de dormirme cuanto antes.

 **Tom:** Me giré y vi que Bill de había cortado. Me levanté a por el botiquín y volví para curarle los brazos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir un fuerte escozor en los brazos. Para mi vergüenza, Tom había visto mis cortes y me estaba curando.

 **Tom:** Cuando acabé de curarle, le vendé y me llevé el botiquín.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -le dije cuando salió del baño. No me atrevía a mirarle.

 **Tom:** De nada -le dije tumbándome.

 **Bill:** Quería hablar con él de lo de ayer, pero no me atrevía.

 **Tom:** Anda, duerme, que te he despertado -le dije acariciándole un poco el brazo.

 **Bill:** No quiero dormir. -dije mirando fijamente el recorrido de sus dedos por mi brazo herido.

 **Tom:** Bueno, como quieras -le respondí.

 **Bill:** ¿Va a ser siempre así? -pregunté al final.

 **Tom:** ¿El qué?

 **Bill:** Cuando te enfadas con otros... Pago yo.

 **Tom:** No quería que pagaras tú. Solo quería estar solo. Y la verdad, sigo sin tener ganas de hablar con nadie. Si lo hago es porque no quiero que estés mal.

 **Bill:** Me dolió bastante eso.- Voy a dormir otra vez. La resaca me mata. -le di la espalda y me acurruqué.

 **Tom:** Hace un momento no querías... -respondí suspirando pero me ignoró. Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a dormir. Cada día Sara pasaba más de mi. Y me dolía. Por eso me había sentado tan mal. Pero encima, yo era el malo... Suspiré y empecé a hablar- Últimamente sólo juega conmigo cuando yo la busco. Cuando yo no la cojo o no intento buscarla me ignora. Le doy igual. A veces parece que le incomodo, que no quiere que la coja en brazos. Cuando tú no estás pregunta por ti, pero cuando yo no estoy, les pregunto a Anna y a Patrick si ella me llama y ya no lo hace... Mismamente hoy al volver. Se ha pasado todo el día queriendo saber dónde estabas. Pero de mi parecía haberse olvidado. No me importa que te quiera más. Lo que me duele es que parece que cada día me quiere menos. ¿Qué mierda le he hecho? -suspiré- Y cuando dices que Erick me mira con admiración. Sara hace unos meses me miraba igual... -me sequé una lágrima y respiré hondo- Hasta Anna y Patrick se han dado cuenta. Les he oído comentar lo poco que parecía quererme Sara últimamente cuando creían que no les oía. No quiero que estés tú mal. No has hecho nada malo. Sólo te pido que entiendas que necesito estar solo. Que me estoy aguantando el dolor, pero que estoy destrozado hace días... Solo eso. Tú a veces también necesitas estar solo, y yo lo respeto.

 **Bill:** Me di la vuelta y le abracé muy fuerte.- Mi amor... No creo que ella te quiera menos. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuve dos meses fuera? Yo creo que desde entonces ella tiene miedo..

 **Tom:** De querer estar más contigo a pasar de mi como de la mierda, hay un trecho...

 **Bill:** Tom, sólo es una suposición. No sé que le pasa... A lo mejor sólo es una fase, y luego vuelve a pegarse a ti como una lapa... No podemos saber qué pasa por su cabecita.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Si yo me fuera ahora mismo, le daría igual. Y hoy lo ha demostrado. Ni un segundo ha preguntado por mi... -me levanté- Necesito alcohol...

 **Bill:** No... -le cogí de la mano para que no se fuera.- Por favor, no te vayas... A lo mejor a ella ahora mismo no le importa, pero yo te quiero a mi lado.

 **Tom:** Solo iba al salón -expliqué sentándome en la cama otra vez- Solo deja el tema, por favor.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Pues haz lo que quieras...

 **Tom:** Que me quedo... Pero deja de hablar de eso -le pedí.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me acurruqué. Quería llorar otra vez.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué piensas que lo pago contigo cuando simplemente no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie y de estar solo? -le pregunté- Porque siempre dices que la pago contigo, pero yo sólo quiero estar sólo un rato hasta que se me pase.

 **Bill:** Te vas, sin decirme nada. Joder, que todos sabían que te habías ido menos yo. Pasas todo el día fuera... Y nada más despertarte quieres largarte otra vez. Te enfadas con ella, pero pago yo las consecuencias.

 **Tom:** Lo que primero he hecho es callarme y no decir nada. Y la cosa se habría quedado así. Pero tú te has sentido mal porque no hablara, te has encerrado a llorar, cuando te he preguntado que qué te pasaba, has sido borde, aún así he intentado ser amable explicándote que no estaba enfadado contigo. Me he ido al baño a ver si alguien en esta puta casa me dejaba un poco de intimidad y vas tú me gritas desde la puerta una pullita y te vuelves a encerrar. Si me he ido ha sido porque me he enfadado contigo. La cosa se hubiera quedado en mi un rato sin decir nada hasta que se me pasara si no te hubieras ofendido tanto conmigo. Y encima me dices "¿Va a ser siempre así?", "¿Siempre vas a pagar las cosas conmigo?" No he pagado nada contigo, lo que pasa es que parece que no entiendes que a veces cuando estoy jodido solo necesito estar un rato solo. Pero no, siempre tienes que ofenderte porque por no responderte, ni a ti ni a nadie, ya la estoy pagando contigo... -dije otra vez cabreado- Sólo necesitaba un puto rato sin hablar con nadie. Pero tú te has ofendido, te has puesto a llorar porque pensabas que me he cabreado contigo, y te has cabreado conmigo. Si me he ido es por eso, no por Sara. Precisamente porque si me quedaba aquí no tendría ese rato solo que necesitaba. Con la diferencia de que ahora encima ya no sólo estoy jodido porque mi hija no me quiere, sino porque encima mi marido se ha cortado, está mal, y está cabreado conmigo porque no es capaz de entender que necesito un puto rato a solas.

 **Bill:** ¡Pues aquí tienes tu puto rato a solas! -me levanté a punto de llorar otra vez y me largué a ver a los niños. Ahora sí que me había tocado la polla, no quería hablar con él ni saber nada de él.

 **Tom:** Y sigue sin entenderlo... -le pegué una patada a la puerta con toda mi puta rabia y la desmonté del eje. Me bajé a la cocina y empecé a beber.

 **Bill:** Si te vas a emborrachar te vas al sótano, que para eso lo hiciste. No quiero que tus hijos te vean haciendo eses.

 **Tom:** Pues hace un rato tú las estabas haciendo -se la devolví y cogí la botella yendo al puto sótano.

 **Bill:** A veces me arrepiento de tantas cosas... -susurré mirando mal hacia el sótano. Al final, suspiré y cogí ropa para un par de días. Dejé a los niños con los Gs, y les conté qué pasaba. Luego me fui a la casa que era como la de Simone.

 **Tom:** Bebí hasta quedarme dormido. No sé ni qué hora era. Los chicos vinieron a verme y me desperté con una resaca del copón- Deberías arreglar las cosas con Bill. Sara no deja de llorar gritando que donde está. 

-¿Y por mi pregunta? -se quedaron mudos. 

-No... -Ya veo... ¿Sabéis qué es lo que más me jode? Que toda la que se ha liado se ha liado porque necesitaba un rato solo y Bill está empeñado en que la pagué con él porque no quiere entender que cuando me enfado necesito un rato a solas o arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, pero a Sara no le tocaría nunca ni un pelo. A pesar de que a ella parece darle igual que me lo toquen a mi... -dije muy jodido- Mira, si venís a pedirme que vaya a por Bill perdéis el tiempo, que el que me debe una disculpa es él... -dije levantándome y yendo al baño a vomitar.

 **Bill:** Sabía que iba tener que disculparme yo, y me jodía muchísimo. Al final, decidí ir a casa. Si Tom me parecía dispuesto a escuchar, entonces le pediría perdón (fuera cual fuera la cagada de esta vez), pero si no me lo parecía, cogería más ropa y me largaría otra vez.

 **Tom:** Salí del baño y me tumbé en el sofá. Me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Llegué y le vi durmiendo la mona. Le dejé una nota diciéndole que cuando se despertara me llamase, que quería hablar con él y volví a irme.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y vi la nota. Le llamé y esperé a que me lo cogiera.

 **Bill:** Voy a casa. Ahora te veo. -dije cuando respondí. Sin esperar respuesta, colgué y me subí a mi coche. Me metí por varias callejas para llegar cuanto antes, pero un tremendo gilipollas se metió en dirección contraria en una de ellas... Y me chocó de frente. Lo peor era que no íbamos precisamente despacio y encima yo no llevaba el cinturón. Salí disparado y vi horrorizado cómo un cristal gigante me rajaba el estómago y de repente, todo negro. No recuerdo nada más.


	12. Te bajo la luna

**Tom:** Me llamaron del hospital una hora después de la llamada para decirme que Bill estaba muy grave. Cogí el coche y fui a toda velocidad sin avisar a nadie hasta el hospital- ¡Dónde está! -grité.

-¿Quién? -preguntó asustada la enfermera.

-¡Bill Kaulitz! -lo buscó en la base de datos.

-Le están operando. Ha tenido un accidente de coche muy grave. Está en quirófano 3. Puede esperar fuera -dijo temblorosa. Eché a correr hacia los quirófanos.

 **Bill:** En mi cabeza solo había imágenes de Tom... No había hecho las paces con él. Me iba a morir enfadado con la persona más importante de mi vida. Joder... No podía despertar...

 **Tom:** Estaba en la puerta desesperado sin dejar de llorar ni de dar vueltas. El doctor salió. Me miró directamente porque me reconoció y me acerqué- Señor Kaulitz. Su marido está muy grave. Hemos conseguido cerrarle las heridas pero podría no despertar. Sólo queda esperar... -me puse a temblar histérico.

-¿Dónde está? Quiero verle. 

-Le hemos llevado a una habitación. La 483 -me fui corriendo a verle.

 **Bill:** No podía. Tenía demasiado sueño, mi cuerpo me pedía dejarme llevar... Pero Tom... No podía irme. No sin hacer las paces... Tenía que intentarlo.

 **Tom:** Me pasé horas ahí sin soltarle la mano y sin dejar de llorar.

 **Bill:** Dolía mucho. Todo dolía. Cada momento, era un poco más consciente de dónde me había hecho las heridas. Al final, sentí algo cálido envolviendo mi mano derecha. ¿Podría ser él? Ojalá lo fuera. Abrí los ojos poco a poco.

 **Tom:** No me di cuenta de que despertaba. Sólo repetía todo el rato "Bill, te quiero".

 **Bill:** Yo también te quiero... Aunque no lo parezca. -dije después de un rato, cuando tuve suficientes fuerzas para hablar. Pegó un bote que me hizo sonreír.

 **Tom:** ¡Bill! -le acaricié- Estás despierto... Pensaba que te ibas. No te podías ir...

 **Bill:** No podía irme. No sin disculparme contigo. -dije en voz baja. Me dolía mucho el estómago.

 **Tom:** Olvídate de eso ahora, relájate. Tienes que estar bien. Ya hablaremos de lo que haga falta.

 **Bill:** Duele mucho... -jadeé.

 **Tom:** Pulsé el botón que llamaba al médico sin soltarle la mano.

 **Bill:** Me inyectaron algo que me dejó relajado, pero no dormido.- Tom... -me miró fijamente.- Te amo. Te lo juro.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Y yo a ti. -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio inferior.- Perdóname, por favor... Yo no quería que pasara todo esto.

 **Tom:** No pienses ahora en eso -le acaricié- Sólo ponte bien.

 **Bill:** Pero yo... Quiero pedirte perdón. No tendría que haberme ido de casa. -bajé la mirada.- Si me hubiera quedado, ahora esto no hubiera pasado.

 **Tom:** Iba a responderle, pero entró el médico y me dijo que saliera.

 **Bill:** Me curó las heridas y me dijo que tendría que quedarme varios días ingresado. Cuando se fue, Tom volvió a entrar.

 **Tom:** Debería avisar a todos. Cuando me enteré vine corriendo sin avisar a nadie -le dije sin dejar de acariciarle.

 **Bill:** Vale... Yo creo que... Voy a dormirme un poco... -dije con los ojos casi cerrados ya.

 **Tom:** Claro. Descansa. Yo estaré aquí, sin moverme -asintió y se durmió. Avisé a Anna para que les llamara a todos y me quedé ahí velándole el sueño.

 **Bill:** Volví a despertarme al sentir un poco de jaleo a mi alrededor. Estaban todos.- Eres gilipollas, Bill. -soltó Gustav, que fue el primero en verme despierto.

 **Tom:** Cállate, imbécil -defendí a Bill.

 **Bill:** No, no me callo. Debería usar más la cabeza y ponerse el cinturón. -dijo Gustav enfadado. Yo bajé la mirada porque sabía que tenía razón.

 **Tom:** ¿Podemos dejar las broncas para cuando se recupere? -le defendió Anna- Es un gilipollas, pero está convaleciente, así que vamos a esperar para echarle la bronca.

 **Bill:** Si hubiera sido tan listo como parece, no estaría convaleciente. -saltó Georg. Yo solo quería que se callaran todos.

 **Tom:** Fuera todos, ya -dije serio- O alguno se lleva un tiro en el culo, os lo advierto -saqué la pistola.

 **Bill:** Tom, no... Guárdala -pedí en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso- Si entráis, de uno en uno -les dije serio y me hicieron caso. Entró Mariah con Sara y Erick. Ella se había quedado esperando fuera.

 **Bill:** ¿Quién? -le preguntó Sara a Tom señalándome, como queriendo saber quien me había hecho esto.

 **Tom:** Ha sido un accidente -le expliqué- Se pondrá bien. Pero hay que mimarle mucho -le dije. Estiró los brazos hacia él y la dejé en la cama con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Eh, princesa... No te preocupes, que pronto volveré a casa. -se giró hacia Tom.- Papá... ¿Cantas?

 **Tom:** ¿Yo? -le pregunté desconcertado. Asintió.

-Bill no puede -puso cara triste //Ah... Ya me parecía...//.

-Claro... -suspiré y me puse a cantar.

 **Bill:** Tenía que encontrar el modo de que Sara dejara ya esta tontería de Tom, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo...- Papá... Tot canta bien. Me gusta.

 **Tom:** //De todos modos en cuanto Bill pueda cantar me ignorará otra vez...//.

 **Bill:** Papá... -dijo Sara mirando fijamente.- Quiero que cantes siempre.

 **Tom:** ¿Y Bill? 

-También. Los dos -sonreí un poco animado.

-Voy un momento al baño -acaricié a Bill. Abrí la puerta y se oyó.

-Le hemos dicho a Sara que sea más cariñosa con Tom. Espero que nos haga caso. -Me giré. La cara de Bill era un poema y Mariah se había llevado la mano libre a la cara. Sin decir nada, salí y me fui al baño. Ya me extrañaba...

 **Bill:** No debéis hacer eso... Creo que ya sé cómo resolver esto. Pero no podéis actuar a nuestras espaldas. -dije intentando sonar enfadado, aunque sólo sonaba cansado.

 **Tom:** Me sequé una lágrima y reventé el espejo del baño de un puñetazo de la frustración. Se me habían quitado las ganas de mear. Me tuvieron que coser y vendar las enfermeras. Otra vez tenía ganas de estar solo. Pero entré otra vez a la habitación para no dejar sólo a Bill. Le cogí la mano. Se quedó mirando la venda.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si vas a casa y me traes algo para leer o pintar? -sabía que era estúpido pedirle eso, pero me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba estar sólo, y no quería retenerle.

 **Tom:** ¿Te encuentras bien como para...? -asintió- Ahora vuelvo. Cualquier cosa, llamadme -dije. Me fui al coche y tardé cinco minutos en arrancar. Fui a casa con la música a todo volumen y cogí las cosas de Bill. Me quedé unos veinte minutos ahí sentado hasta que me sentí listo para volver (aunque siguiera mal). Fui rápido al hospital y entré en el cuarto con las cosas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al ver todo lo que traía.- Gracias, mi amor. -le besé.

 **Tom:** De nada. ¿Cómo te encuentras? -le pregunté acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Bien. -respondí sonriendo.- ¿Tú qué tal estás? -pregunté cogiendo su mano y apretándola con cariño.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Bien... -mentira.

 **Bill:** No me mientas. -dije serio.

 **Tom:** Jodido -suspiré- Pero ahora sólo importas tú.

 **Bill:** No. Importas tú también. -le di la mano.

 **Tom:** Por un momento me había hecho ilusiones de que todo habían sido imaginaciones mías... -le dije sonriendo amargamente acariciándole el costado.

 **Bill:** Me sentí fatal por lo que dijo.- Bueno, amor... Seguro que lo solucionaremos. No me ha parecido nada bien que hicieran eso. Sobre todo a nuestras espalda.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros y me dediqué a mimarle. Mariah se había tenido que llevar a los niños para darles de comer.

 **Bill:** Quiero arreglar esto... -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Yo quiero que estés bien... -le dije sin soltarle la mano.

 **Bill:** No puedo estar bien si tú no eres feliz.

 **Tom:** Yo lo soy. Pero lo de Sara se me ha clavado bien. Lo que pasó ayer... Venía de meses antes.

 **Bill:** Suspiré- Yo... No sé qué hacer, pero conseguiré que eso cambie -dije convencido.- No pienso dejar que nuestra niña te trate así.

 **Tom:** Tampoco la puedes obligar a que me quiera...

 **Bill:** No, pero voy a recordarle que tú también existes. No sé cómo, pero lo haré.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo? Estoy seguro que si desaparezco una semana no pregunta por mi ni una sola vez.

 **Bill:** No creo. Ella te quiere, seguro que sí preguntaría por ti.

 **Tom:** Llevaba dos días sin verme y no había preguntado por mi.

 **Bill:** Dos días no hacen una semana. -insistí.

 **Tom:** Y en un día no se arregla algo que lleva meses ocurriendo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Me sentía fatal.

 **Tom:** Anda, anímate, que te tienes que curar -le acaricié sin soltarle la mano.

 **Bill:** Haré todo lo posible. -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié hasta que se durmió. Me quedé yo también dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el borde del colchón.

 **Bill:** Desperté y vi a Tom durmiendo de cualquier manera. Debía estar incómodo de cojones. Decidí despertarle para que se viniera a la cama conmigo.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté bostezando.

 **Bill:** Sube conmigo... -pedí mimoso. No soportaba verle ahí, de cualquier manera.

 **Tom:** No quiero que se te salten los puntos -le dije sin soltar su mano.

 **Bill:** Por favor... No puedo dormir sin ti. -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Hazme hueco con cuidado -se apartó un poco y me metí. Me giré hacia él acariciándole el costado sin tocar su herida.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Así mejor... Duerme bien, amor.

 **Tom:** Igualmente -le dije besándole.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me dormí. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero estaba más a gusto que antes.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormido. Me quedé medio dormido intentando no dormirme del todo para no hacerle daño.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando el dolor se me hizo inaguantable.

 **Tom:** Al ver su cara de dolor, me bajé de la cama con cuidado y llamé al médico.

 **Bill:** Me dieron otro sedante y me curaron.- Vuelve aquí... No quiero estar solo. -le pedí a Tom cuando el doctor se fue.

 **Tom:** Acepté y me tumbé con él con cuidado.

 **Bill:** No tienes que ser tan cuidadoso. Tú no me haces daño.

 **Tom:** Tengo que serlo. Estás muy mal -le dije muy cerca de sus labios.

 **Bill:** Le besé. No soportaba que hubiera distancia entre nosotros.- No estoy tan mal... Tú solo bésame.

 **Tom:** Le besé disfrutando de sus labios. Casi los perdía... A sus labios y a él.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él y le sonreí a pesar de que una lágrima traviesa se escapaba por mi mejilla.

 **Tom:** Le sequé la lágrima con el dedo- ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Sí, estoy bien.

 **Tom:** Sonreí. Una semana después nos lo llevamos a casa del hospital. Aún estaba algo débil, pero estaba totalmente fuera de peligro.

 **Bill:** Me ayudaron a sentarme. Todavía me tambaleaba un poco si estaba mucho rato de pie. Entonces recordé algo.- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi coche?

 **Tom:** Te he comprado un Q7 nuevo igualito al que tenías. Está en la puerta -le expliqué.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Me dolían la cabeza y el estómago, pero no quería quejarme. Bastante había protestado ya.

 **Tom:** Anda, túmbate un poco. Tienes mala cara. Te traigo un ibuprofeno -le ayudé a tumbarse y le di agua y la pastilla- ¿Tienes hambre? -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** No... Estoy bien. -sonreí de lado. En realidad me dolía todo, pero no dije nada.

 **Tom:** Sara andaba por ahí. Como Bill estaba mal, ella siempre se preocupaba y pedía irse con sus primos para dejarle descansar. Erick también miraba a Bill como preocupado.

 **Bill:** A lo mejor debería haberme quedado más días en el hospital... -dije al ver a Erick tan preocupado.

 **Tom:** No sé. Si te han dejado irte es porque podías -le dije acariciándole el pelo.

 **Bill:** Ya... Pero ellos están preocupados. No me gusta que estén así.

 **Tom:** Estaban igual cuando estabas en el hospital, princesa -le acaricié. Entraron los Gs para llevarse a Sara y a Erick con sus primos y se quedó Gustav para contarnos una cosa.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea para solucionar lo de Sara.

 **Bill:** ¿Cuál? -pregunté muy ansioso. Me moría por resolver eso.

 **Tom:** Pues veréis. Hoy tenemos que secuestrar a la hija de un tío que nos debe dinero. Menos cuando Bill les coge cariño a los secuestrados -bromeó y Bill se puso rojo- los secuestros duran un mes. Y en ese mes nos solemos turnar entre mucha gente para vigilar. Que se quede Tom conmigo o con Georg el tiempo que haga falta ahí hasta que Sara le eche de menos mucho y no deje de preguntar por él. Ya sé que mañana empieza el colegio, pero la podemos llevar nosotros. Y Mariah cuidaría de ti, Bill, mientras sigas así. Y bueno, cuando Sara ya esté dormida o cuando esté en clase Tom podría venir a verte. ¿Qué os parece?

 **Bill:** Es... Es buena idea. -admití sorprendido. Miré a Tom.- ¿Te parece bien?

 **Tom:** No me hace gracia dejarte así, pero supongo que es buena idea... -dije con pesar.

 **Bill:** Le acaricié.- Mamá va a cuidarme, y puedes venir todas las noches.

 **Tom:** Suspiré asintiendo- ¿A qué hora vamos a ir a por la pava esa? 

-A las siete. Aún te queda toda la mañana y toda la tarde para estar con Bill -asentí y se fue. Anna salió de la cocina con la comida hecha y le contamos el plan.

 **Bill:** Es buena idea. 

-Si, es la mejor opción. -dijo al fin.

 **Tom:** Le di a Bill de comer con mimo mientras hablábamos los tres. Cuando acabó él de comer, me puse a comer yo.

 **Bill:** Cuando terminó de comer, le agarré de la mano.- ¿Te echas la siesta conmigo?

 **Tom:** Asentí y le cogí en brazos- Vamos a la cama -le sonreí. Le dejé ahí con cuidado y me tumbé a su lado.

 **Bill:** Abrázame fuerte. -pedí.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi con fuerza tal y como me pidió.

 **Bill:** Te amo... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Y yo, mi vida, mi princesa -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo como un tomate.- Eres el mejor. -escondí la cara en su cuello y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me desperté a la hora que me tenía que ir. No me hacía ni puta gracia dejar a Bill así. Él estaba despierto, así que le mimé un poco antes de irme. Me vestí y me despedí de él.

 **Bill:** Estaré bien, amor. No te preocupes. -le di un último beso y se fue.

 **Tom:** Le dejé un mensaje "Cualquier cosa me llamas. Te quiero". Fui con los Gs a secuestrar a la chica y la dejamos en el sótano. No se resistió, así que llegó a la casa entera.

 **Bill:** Mariah me ayudó a cenar y acostarme, e hizo lo mismo con los niños. Echaba de menos a Tom...

 **Tom:** Estaba aburrido y llamé a Bill. Le echaba de menos.

 **Bill:** Cogí el teléfono en seguida.- ¡Hola,amor! -no podía dormir, y que me llamase me ponía de buen humor.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo éstas?

 **Bill:** Solo... Te echo de menos. -dije con voz de niño consentido.

 **Tom:** Y yo a ti... Me encantaría volver. ¿Voy un rato a verte?

 **Bill:** Si quieres, ven. Estamos todos en la cama ya.

 **Tom:** Pues ahora voy. En diez minutos estoy -ni me vestí. Fui en pijama.

 **Bill:** Me quedé acurrucado intentando no pensar en el dolor, cuando sentí que la puerta del cuarto se abría.- Hola, mi amor...

 **Tom:** Hola precioso -me miró raro al verme en pijama.

 **Bill:** Pensé que vendrías vestido. -sonreí de lado.

 **Tom:** Prefería verte que vestirme -le expliqué y se echó a reír. Me tumbé en la cama.

 **Bill:** Pero abrázame, que a mí me cuesta pegarme a ti. -exigí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me pegué a él con cariño.

 **Bill:** Le besé muy contento.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mimándole, besándole y cuidándole hasta que se quedó dormido. Le había comprado un peluche justo antes del secuestro. Lo cogí del coche y se lo dejé con una nota "Abrázalo cuando me eches de menos. Te quiero". Le dejé también una pastilla y una botellita de agua en la mesilla para cuando despertara y me fui a dormir. Volvería por la mañana cuando Sara se fuera al colegio.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir la cama fría. Un poco triste, vi que Tom se había ido. Entonces reparé en el peluche y la nota, y no pude evitar sonreír.

 **Tom:** Sonó el despertador. Me duché y desayuné. Compré el desayuno para Bill en su cafetería favorita y llegué a casa más tarde de la hora de entrada de Sara al colegio.

 **Bill:** Había bajado al salón sin contar con nadie. Me habían regañado por ello, pero me daba igual. Estaba en pijama, pero maquillándome. Quería ponerme guapo para Tom.

 **Tom:** No me vio. Le abracé por detrás- Estás precioso maquillado y sin maquillar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Quería estar lo más guapo posible para ti.

-No le abraces, Tom. Está castigado. -dijo Mariah muy enfadada. Tragué saliva y miré el suelo.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué ha hecho? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Que te lo diga él. -replicó seria. Yo seguía mirando el suelo.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué has hecho, Bill?

 **Bill:** Seguía sin responder. Mariah suspiró y se chivó.- Se ha levantado y en lugar de pedirnos ayuda, se ha bajado él solo al salón. Con el tajo del estómago que tiene... Y porque le he pillado, que iba directo a la cocina a preparar los desayunos.

 **Tom:** Prométeme que no lo vas a volver a hacer -le dije con voz suave pero firme.

 **Bill:** Es que no quería molestar a nadie... -intenté defenderme.

 **Tom:** Bill. Prométemelo. O me voy a la casa otra vez.

 **Bill:** No. -me giré lo más rápido que pude y le agarré la mano.- Quédate conmigo...

 **Tom:** ¿Me prometes que no lo vas a hacer más? -le dije serio.

 **Bill:** Asentí. No quería que se fuera.- No quiero que te vayas... Era solo que me veía capaz de bajar solo.

 **Tom:** La próxima vez pide ayuda -asintió- Anda, que te he traído el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Gracias... Dame la mano. -pedí para poder levantarme y que no me regañaran.

 **Tom:** Le ayudé a llegar al sofá. Había dejado ahí su desayuno.

 **Bill:** Tiene muy buena pinta... -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Aunque no sé si te lo mereces -le dije a buenas.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada.   Yo solo quería intentar ayudar...

 **Tom:** Ayudas curándote y portándote bien -le dije acariciándole- Anda, ánimo que me tienes para ti toda la mañana.

 **Bill:** Eso sí. -le abracé.- Pero ya sabes que odio tener que quedarme quieto, mirando cómo hacéis todo.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco- Anda, desayuna. Y luego te mimo.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le hice caso. No quería discutir, quería que me mimase hasta que se fuera.

 **Tom:** Puse una peli que le gustara y le masajeé los hombros mientras desayunaba.

 **Bill:** Me lo comí todo y me acurruqué en sus brazos.- ¿Sabes que la niña no ha preguntado ni por ti ni por mí? Sólo estaba pensando en ir al cole.

 **Tom:** Estaba muy ilusionada -medio sonreí- Me da pena perderme su primer día... -suspiré.

 **Bill:** No lo pienses... También empezará el colegio de primaria, y el instituto... No vas a perderte nada.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Supongo que llevas razón.

 **Bill:** Me giré y le besé.- No sufras, mi amor. Hay muchas cosas que vivir con ella.

 **Tom:** Si ella quiere que yo esté ahí...

 **Bill:** Verás cómo sí. -intenté animarle.

 **Tom:** ¿En qué momento ha dejado de quererme? -pregunté muy dolido.

 **Bill:** No ha dejado de quererte. No lo pienses. Yo ya te dije lo que pensaba de este tema. -insistí. Entendía que estuviera mal, pero no quería que pensara eso.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Da igual. Vamos a cambiar de tema mejor. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 **Bill:** No sabría decirte. Duele, pero por otro lado siento que estoy lleno de energía, que no debo quedarme en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Ya te avisó el médico de que esto pasaría, pero que lo que debes hacer es reposar -le dije acariciándole el pelo.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé... -susurré.- Pero no es fácil. Ya sabes lo inquieto que soy.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Y también conozco tu afición por no hacernos caso a ninguno -le dije medio en broma.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Es que no entiendo por qué debo reposar si me siento con fuerzas..

 **Tom:** Ni yo tampoco, pero ni tú ni yo somos médicos -le dije sin dejar de acariciarle.

 **Bill:** Pero yo quiero moverme... -me encogí un poco. Me estaba empezando a doler otra vez.

 **Tom:** Ni se te ocurra hacerlo -advertí- ¿Te encuentras bien? -le dije alcanzando el agua y las pastillas de la mesa.

 **Bill:** Más o menos... -dije un poco tembloroso.

 **Tom:** Tómatela -le di el agua con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -dije cuando me tomé la pastilla.- Soy un puto gafe de cojones.

 **Tom:** Un poco... -le dije de broma. Me pasé toda la mañana mimándole hasta que me tuve que ir. Pasaron dos semanas y Sara no había dado ni una señal de echarme de menos. Estaba hundido, pero delante de todos lo disimulaba. Y por supuesto, mi frustración la pagaba la secuestrada.

 **Bill:** Me estaba cabreando que Sara no preguntase por Tom, cuando una mañana la pillé rebuscando entre sus mantas. Me quedé espiando y empecé a grabarla para que Tom lo viese. En el vídeo, Sara cogía la camiseta de Tom y la abrazaba fuerte.

 **Tom:** Me llegó un vídeo al móvil y he de decir que me quedé paralizado. ¿Eso era mi camiseta? No me lo podía creer... Sería casualidad...

 **Bill:** Por la noche, llamé a Tom. Quería que viniera a casa y viera a Sara porque estaba durmiendo abrazada a la camiseta. Estaba seguro de que le echaba de menos.

 **Tom:** Pero... ¿Y si es casualidad? -le dije con miedo, para qué negarlo.

 **Bill:** Tom, ha tirado todas sus mantas para coger la camiseta. Y no la mía, sino la tuya. Y está dormida abrazada a ella. Yo creo que sí te extraña, aunque no nos diga nada.

 **Tom:** No lo sé, Bill... ¿Está dormida? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sí... Le ha costado mucho, pero ya se ha dormido. Ve a darle un beso si quieres.

 **Tom:** Ahora voy... Pero que no me vea... -dije dudando un poco.

 **Bill:** No te verá. Tiene el sueño tan profundo como nosotros. -aseguré.

 **Tom:** Asentí y fui. Entré en su cuarto con cuidado y le di un beso- Mi niña... -se me escapó una lágrima- Dime que de verdad me echas de menos...

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte cuando volvió.- Seguro que te echa de menos.

 **Tom:** Ojalá... -suspiré- Me quedo a dormir. Sé que mañana tienes médico. Te quiero acompañar. Mientras Sara esté despierta, estaré escondido.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Me dolía mucho todo esto... -Abrázame muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso- ¿Cómo llevas la herida? -se lo preguntaba todos los días varias veces. Cada vez que se lo preguntaba, le daba la risa.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Bien... Mañana me quitan los últimos puntos -le besé.

 **Tom:** Ya está casi cerrada ¿no?

 **Bill:** Sí... Dentro de poco estaré como nuevo.

 **Tom:** Me alegro. Ya me he enterado de que a veces haces el desayuno... Genio y figura...

 **Bill:** Es que no soporto quedarme quieto, y menos ahora que no estoy mal.

 **Tom:** No tienes remedio. Al menos ya puedes andar sólo -le acaricié y bostecé. Estaba reventado. Estos días dormía muy poco porque no hacía más que ir y venir. Y encima no dormía bien... Por fin pude dormir en condiciones. Me desperté a la hora de levantarse de Sara y me escondí en el cuarto de Erick hasta que Sara se fue. Erick me veía todas las mañanas y no se despegaba de mi. Estuve jugando con él y bajé a darle el desayuno. Llevé a Bill al médico, que le revisó de arriba a abajo y le quitó los últimos puntos- La herida te ha cicatrizado casi del todo. Aún así no hagas esfuerzos durante al menos una semana más. Ni deporte, ni practicar el acto sexual, ni limpiar... -asentí serio. Bill resopló. Volvimos a casa.

 **Bill:** Qué puta manía tienen con no dejarme follar o limpiar. -dije amargado. Y es que joder, quería follar.

 **Tom:** Se me escapó una risa. Yo también quería follar, pero me aguantaba. Bill me decía que me acostara con Anna y Patrick, pero cuando iba a casa sólo quería estar con Bill, así que me jodía.

 **Bill:** Podrías follarte a Patrick o a Anna y dejarme mirar. Así al menos me entretengo.

 **Tom:** ¿Lo dices en serio? -asintió. Sólo estaba Anna en casa porque Patrick había encontrado ya trabajo. Justo en ese momento entró por la puerta y yo me acerqué relamiéndome- Hermanita... Has aparecido en un momento muy oportuno... -la acorralé en la puerta y atrapé sus labios con los míos.

 **Bill:** Me quité la ropa. Ya que sólo iba a mirar, al menos hacerme una paja o algo. Eso sí, me dejé la camiseta para que no vieran la herida. Anna ya estaba en pelotas, y a Tom le faltaba poco.

 **Tom:** Le di la vuelta y la dejé de espaldas contra la pared y le azoté el culo con fuerza- ¿Qué dices, princesa? ¿Qué quieres que le haga?

 **Bill:** Me relamí.- Cómele el coño. Seguro que tiene ganas.

 **Tom:** Anna gimió y asintió- Es una gran idea -la llevé hasta el sofá y le abrí bien de piernas dejándole a Bill una gran visión de toda la entrepierna de Anna. Me agaché y le empecé a comer el coño como mejor sabía (y yo sabía hacerlo MUY bien...).

 **Bill:** Me relamí y sentí que mi polla se ponía dura. Dios... Qué ganas de que hiciera eso, pero conmigo.

 **Tom:** Empecé a meterle y sacarle los dedos mientras ella gritaba y de agarraba al cojín hasta que noté una gran cantidad de flujo caliente rebosar por las comisuras de mis labios. Se quedó jadeando. Me giré hacia Bill y le guiñé el ojo. Sin que ninguno se lo esperara puse a Anna a cuatro patas, la agarré del pelo y me la follé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Les miré fijamente y se me escapó un pequeño jadeo. No pude resistirme y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** La empotraba con fuerza haciéndole gritar y me relamía al verle masturbarse. Solté el pelo a Anna, que se metió la polla de Bill en la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí fuerte y moví un poco las caderas. Iba a tardar muy poco en correrme...

 **Tom:** Me corrí en Anna y le empecé a hacer dedos para que ella también acabara.

 **Bill:** Anna gritó y se corrió y un poco después, me corrí yo.

 **Tom:** Anna preguntó jadeando- ¿Y esto? 

-Que vas en bragas por la casa... Y vas provocando -bromeé y me reí.

 **Bill:** Eso es. Provocas. -Coincidí. Me puse los calzoncillos y me tumbé. Quería dormir.

 **Tom:** Por cierto... ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? -preguntó. Yo me vestí porque me tenía que ir.

 **Bill:** Que ni folle ni limpie. -me había amargado otra vez. Y encima Tom se largaba.

 **Tom:** Bueno, Billy, si necesitas ayuda en algún momento, estaré encantada de hacerte una mamada. Y ya me devolverás el favor otro día -le guiñó un ojo y me reí.

-Anda, anímate, princesa -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me animaré cuando toda esta mierda acabe -gruñí.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Ojalá todo acabe pronto.

 **Bill:** Eso digo yo. -le abracé siendo un poco más dulce y me terminé de vestir porque Sara no tardaría en llegar.

 **Tom:** Me fui algo jodido. No me terminaba de creer que Sara me echara realmente de menos y acordarme de ella me hizo entristecer. Me fui como siempre a pagarlo con la secuestrada.

 **Bill:** Sara volvió a casa mirando a todas partes. ¿Qué buscaba? Empecé a sospechar algo, así que cogí el móvil y la grabé. Se había quedado mirando una foto de Tom, y estiraba el brazo como intentando tocarla.

 **Tom:** Me eché una siesta en el sofá y no me enteré del móvil en toda la tarde.

 **Bill:** Papá... 

-Dime, princesa. 

-¿Y Tot? ¿Donde está? -preguntó con un puchero. No supe qué responderle.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y empecé a comer. Decidí bajarle algo de comida y de agua a la chica. En cuanto entré, se encogió. Le dejé las cosas y salí cerrando otra vez con llave.

 **Bill:** Al final no respondí a la pregunta de Sara. Estuvo mirando su foto todo el rato, y tenía otra camiseta suya (no sabía de dónde la había sacado, porque no era de las viejas). Me fui a la cama a esperar a que Tom viniera.

 **Tom:** Cuando Bill me mandó un mensaje para decirme que Sara estaba dormida, volví a casa.

 **Bill:** Hola... -susurré cuando me abrazó por la espalda.- Ha preguntado por ti, tiene otra camiseta tuya, una de las nuevas. Ha pasado toda la tarde mirando una foto tuya...

 **Tom:** ¿En serio? -pregunté emocionado.

 **Bill:** Sí. -me giré hacia él.- Le ha pedido a Mariah que le ponga en la cuna una foto tuya, y está abrazada a la camiseta que te digo. Ve a verla si quieres.

 **Tom:** Entré al cuarto con cuidado de no despertarla y vi que era verdad lo de mi foto y lo de la camiseta. Al pisar la madera, crujió un poco y Sara se despertó. Me miró y se echó a llorar desconsolada- ¡Tooooot! -me gritó y estiró sus brazos hacia mi. La cogí en brazos y se agarró a mi cuello- ¡Tot! ¡Te quiero! -gritaba desconsolada- ¡No te vayas nunca! -me pidió sin soltarme.

 **Bill:** Escuché lo que la niña decía por el walkie no pude evitar sonreír. Me hacía muy feliz oír eso.

 **Tom:** La abracé con cariño- No me voy a ir, preciosa -se apretó más a mi.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al verles entrar en el cuarto. Tom sonreía y Sara se agarraba a él como si le fuera la vida en ello. Me alegraba muchísimo verles así.

 **Tom:** Le fui a dejar dormir pero no me soltó.

 **Bill:** Que duerma con nosotros. -dije sonriendo. Sara todavía lloraba un poquito y no dejaba de decir el nombre de Tom.

 **Tom:** Asentí. La verdad, yo tampoco quería soltarla.

 **Bill:** Se metieron a la cama y tuve que darles la espalda. Sara se movía mucho y me daba miedo que me diera en el estómago.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso a Bill y le acaricié cuando nos dio la espalda. Sara no me soltó en toda la noche.

 **Bill:** Me desperté tardísimo. ¿Cómo no me había enterado de que Sara y Tom se habían levantado?

 **Tom:** Llevé esta vez yo a los niños al colegio. A Sara le costó entrar porque no quería soltarme. Mariola y Jacob estaban locos de contentos de verme, también. Volví a casa. Entré en la habitación y vi a Bill algo desconcertado. Me puse el pijama.

 **Bill:** ¿Os habéis puesto un silenciador esta mañana, o tengo un problema de sueño profundo?

 **Tom:** Me reí- La segunda, princesa -dije acabando de ponerme el pijama y vistiéndome.

 **Bill:** Me gustabas más desnudo. -dije mirándole fijamente, aún un poco dormido.

 **Tom:** Pronto me tendrás desnudo todo lo que quieras -aseguré.

 **Bill:** Pero yo quiero ahora. Quiero que te desnudes, te pongas encima de mí y me folles sin parar. -dije muerto de vergüenza, pero mirándole a la cara.

 **Tom:** //Y yo...// Anda, princesa -me pegué a él- Dame el gusto de dormir abrazado a ti.

 **Bill:** Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo. -le abracé como pude.

 **Tom:** Le abracé yo más que él a mi y cerré los ojos, muy a gusto.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al verle tan tranquilo y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y me quedé mirando a Bill dormir. Era un ángel.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque me dolía la herida y vi a Tom mirándome fijamente.- Hola... -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Hola princesa -le sonreí y le tendí una pastilla.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -me la tomé con bastante esfuerzo y me acurruqué. No quería salir de la cama.

 **Tom:** Estuve mimándole hasta que se hizo hora de ir a por Sara. Las madres tanto esa mañana como ahora estaban blancas al verme. Yo me despollaba. Me agaché al ver a Sara y a los gemelos que vinieron corriendo hacia mi y se me lanzaron. Los cogí a los tres- Hey, enanos. ¿Cómo estáis?

 **Bill:** Me bajé al salón como pude (estaba solo y nadie sabía lo débil que me había levantado) y me senté en el sofá a esperar a Tom y los niños.

 **Tom:** Los Gs se habían ido por la mañana a quedarse las dos semanas que quedaban con la chica, así que me quedé yo a los gemelos. Llegamos a casa- Venga, a jugar un rato hasta que haga la comida -les dije. No se querían separar mucho de mi, pero al final se fueron al oso de Sara. Fui con Bill y vi que tenía mala cara- ¿Te encuentras bien, amor?

 **Bill:** Solo estoy un poco cansado... No te preocupes. -le dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Anda, túmbate y te mimo. Pido pizzas y así no hay que hacer la comida.

 **Bill:** No... No te molestes. Puedo hacer la comida. -me levanté.

 **Tom:** Ey, no -le dije serio y llamé para pedir pizzas.

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor... -quería hacer algo, no quedarme quieto.

 **Tom:** Tarde, ya he llamado.

 **Bill:** Le miré un poco mal y fui a la cocina a por un refresco.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- Me preocupo por ti.

 **Bill:** Hace más de dos semanas que volví, y aún no me dejáis hacer nada. -me quejé.

 **Tom:** Porque queremos que te cures cuanto antes y como mejor. Además, tienes mala cara desde que te has despertado, estás todo el rato ocultándome muecas de dolor, y me has dicho que estás cansado.

 **Bill:** Todos tenemos un mal día. Yo solo quiero hacer algo. -volví al salón con Tom detrás.

 **Tom:** Vamos a jugar con los niños a palmas. Han aprendido a jugar y están que quieren jugar con todos.

 **Bill:** Vale. -dije un poco serio. Me jodía que no parasen de tomar decisiones por mí.

 **Tom:** Cogí a los enanos y les dije que mientras llegaba la pizza que nos enseñaran a jugar.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos jugando hasta que me dio un horrible pinchazo de dolor. Jadeé y me quedé muy quieto.

 **Tom:** Bill se quedó blanco. Bajé a los chicos al suelo y llamé al médico para que viniera corriendo. Llegó a la vez el médico y la pizza.

 **Bill:** Tom... Llévate a los niños. -pedí. Llevaba todo el tiempo ocultándolo, pero me sangraba la herida.

 **Tom:** Los llevé con Mariah y volví corriendo a casa.

 **Bill:** Me hizo tumbarme y descubrió la herida.- Solo son dos puntos sueltos... Quédate quieto y en seguida lo tendrás bien. -me aseguró. Yo solo quería a Tom...

 **Tom:** Me senté con él dándole la mano- ¿Has hecho algún esfuerzo? -preguntó el médico- Tienes que tener reposo absoluto.

 **Bill:** Solo he bajado las escaleras... Eso no lo tengo prohibido. -olía mucho a sangre. Estaba mareado.

 **Tom:** Si hay posibilidad de evitarlo, también deberías. Quedarte arriba o que te suban y bajen en brazos... -le dijo serio.

 **Bill:** Bufé y me tapé la cara con las manos. No quería ver a nadie.

 **Tom:** Bueno, yo me voy -me dio el médico la mano porque Bill no le hacía caso. Me quedé mimándole.

 **Bill:** Me encantaba que Tom fuese así conmigo, de verdad. Pero quería estar sólo y rumiar mi enfado, aunque, como siempre, no dije nada.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que te deje sólo? -le pregunté al ver que ponía mala cara.

 **Bill:** No... No te vayas. -no quería encima hacerle sentir mal.

 **Tom:** Oye que te entiendo. Si necesitas estar sólo me voy y te dejo tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Haz lo que quieras. -me tumbé de lado. Estaba muy frustrado, triste y cansado.

 **Tom:** Yo quiero quedarme. Pero parece que necesitas estar un rato solo.

 **Bill:** Si quieres quedarte, hazlo. -respondí sin mirarle.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Me voy al sillón. Sin quieres mimos, estaré encantado de dártelos.

 **Bill:** Vale. Ya te los pediré. -me sentía una mierda.

 **Tom:** Me puse los cascos y usé el portátil para no molestarle.

 **Bill:** Vi que se ponía con el portátil y no me oía, y me eché a llorar. Quería que se acabara toda esta mierda.

 **Tom:** Noté que lloraba y me preocupé mucho- ¿Qué te pasa? -me acerqué a él.

 **Bill:** Que estoy hasta la polla. -solté.- Quiero acabar con esta mierda ya, quiero dejar de ser el puto gafe, al que todos conocen en el hospital porque hace al menos tres visitas anuales.

 **Tom:** //Esto no ha sido por gafe. Esto ha sido por ir sin cinturón// En unos días estarás bien, amor.

 **Bill:** Pero no quiero estar bien en unos días. Quiero estarlo ya.

 **Tom:** Si pudiera cambiarme por ti, lo haría. Pero no puedo.

 **Bill:** No quiero eso. Sólo quiero pasar más de un año sin tropezar con una hormiga y abrirme la cabeza al caer.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pues lo harás. Pero cuando te cures.

 **Bill:** Ojalá tengas razón.

 **Tom:** Anda, ánimo.

 **Bill:** Me giré y le abracé.- Lo siento, pero es que joder. Ni que me hubiera mirado un tuerto, coño.

 **Tom:** Venga, bésame y no estés triste. Que eres precioso.

 **Bill:** Le besé y me volví a acurrucar. Me encontraba bastante mal.

 **Tom:** Le cogí con cuidado y le senté encima mío.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte.- Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Cuando esté curado, te daré algún premio por ser tan bueno conmigo.

 **Tom:** Le besé el pelo- No me tienes que dar ningún premio. Lo hago porque quiero que estés bien.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Pero creo que te lo mereces, y que te va a gustar.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Siendo así, no te voy a poner pegas... -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Así me gusta, obediente.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja y me reí- ¿Quieres que sea obediente?

 **Bill:** Obediente y sumiso. -asentí.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Obediente y sumiso... Y si no lo soy... ¿Qué harás?

 **Bill:** Te castigaré, obviamente. -dije con chulería.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Soy indomable, princesa -le guiñé un ojo.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié sonriendo. Él apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

 **Bill:** Trae a los niños si quieres... Seguro que Sara estará encantada de verte.

 **Tom:** Voy a pedirle a Mariah que los traiga -saqué el móvil del bolsillo y llamé.

 **Bill:** A los cinco minutos, Mariah estaba en casa con los cuatro. Eran más revoltosos...

 **Tom:** Me reí. Se subieron todos al sofá y se pusieron a jugar a las palmas sin tocarnos y sin separarse de nosotros.

 **Bill:** Grabadlos... Que yo no puedo.

 **Tom:** Les empecé a grabar riéndome.

 **Bill:** Me apreté a Tom y me quedé mirándoles. Casi en seguida me dormí.

 **Tom:** Al final, nos habíamos olvidado de comer. Comí algo de pizza, acosté a Bill, a los niños y me fui yo a la cama.

 **Bill:** Tuve una pesadilla y me desperté gritando. Tom se despertó por mi grito.

 **Tom:** Princesa -le apreté entre mis brazos para que se calmara- Princesa, tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte, medio llorando.- Lo he pasado... Tan mal...

 **Tom:** Pero está todo bien. Calma... -le acaricié- Si lo necesitas, te escucho.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza- Sólo quiero que me abraces.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le hice caso- Mi princesa...

 **Bill:** Dios... Júrame que nunca va a pasar... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Te lo juro... -le dije besándole el pelo aunque no supiera de qué hablaba.

 **Bill:** Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti... Me prometes la luna aunque no sepas que es inalcanzable. -dije un poco más tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Si tú quieres la luna, yo te la bajo. Inalcanzable no entra en mi vocabulario... -le dije serio.

 **Bill:** Yo sólo quiero que me quieras... Y eso ya lo tengo. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Eso ni lo dudes. Te quiero más de lo que me quiero a mi mismo. Y créeme. Mi ego es muy grande...

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- ¿Dormimos? Son sólo las 3...

 **Tom:** Claro... -le sonreí y le besé. Le acaricié hasta que cayó dormido en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Me desperté a la hora de la cena, pero estaba vago y no quise moverme de la cama.

 **Tom:** Había llevado y traído a los chicos del colegio, había jugado con ellos toda la tarde, les había dado de comer y de cenar, les había bañado y les acababa de acostar. Decidí hacerle sopa a Bill y cuando se despertara, calentarla y subírsela. Subí a tumbarme un rato y le vi despierto.

 **Bill:** Hola... ¿Qué traes? -pregunté curioso al verle traer una bandeja.

 **Tom:** Sopa de la que te gusta. Por si no estabas despierto. Si la calientas otra vez, está igual de buena -expliqué y sonrió.

 **Bill:** Me gustará esté como esté. -sonreí de lado.

 **Tom:** Le incorporé con cuidado y le di de cenar.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -dije al terminar.- Eres el mejor.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le mimé- ¿Te apetece bajar al salón o nos quedamos aquí?

 **Bill:** Aquí mejor... Así me nuevo menos.

 **Tom:** Asentí sonriendo y le abracé- ¿Sabes que hoy ha pedido hablar con nosotros y con los Gs la profesora de Sara y de los mellizos? Nos ha dicho que tienen los tres una capacidad impresionante, y que cuando se juntan, todavía más. Ha dicho que tal vez sería buena idea que se quedaran un par de horas más para avanzar un poco con respecto a sus compañeros. Quiere empezar a enseñarles a escribir. Yo he dicho que lo hablaría contigo. Yo le he contestado que me preocupaba presionarles demasiado, pero ella me dijo que lo haría como un juego y que en todo caso, siempre podíamos cambiar de opinión.

 **Bill:** Me parece muy buena idea. -dije sonriendo.- Si ella los ve capaces, adelante con ello.

 **Tom:** Asentí sonriendo- Pues genial. El lunes le digo.

 **Bill:** Vale... -me acurruqué contra él.- Exijo mimos.

 **Tom:** Claro, precioso -le mimé.

 **Bill:** Me quedé ahí relajado, dejándome llevar por sus abrazos y caricias.- ¿Bajamos al salón? -pregunté cuando vi que ya era bien entrada la mañana.

 **Tom:** Asentí, le cogí en brazos y bajé.

 **Bill:** Me dejó sentado en el sofá.- ¿Cómo es que vuelve a llevarte Tom en brazos? -preguntó Anna con curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Ayer tuvo que venir el médico. 

-Joder, qué mal -dijo ella.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Esto es una puta mierda. -protesté.

 **Tom:** Bueno, tampoco te quejes tanto, que si te hubieras puesto el cinturón, no estarías así -le soltó.

 **Bill:** Me dolió mucho que dijera eso, sobre todo porque era cierto. Quería irme, pero no podía. Agaché la cabeza e intenté no llorar.

 **Tom:** Cogí a Bill en brazos con la excusa de que estaba cansado y nos llevé a la cama.

 **Bill:** Vete abajo si quieres... No quiero obligarte a estar aquí.

 **Tom:** No me obligas -le sonreí- Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y mimarte. Si no lo necesitas, no te molesto. Pero si lo necesitas, úsame de peluche -dije para que se animara.

 **Bill:** Sonreí un poquito.- Anda, ven. Quiero achuchar a mi peluche.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le abracé. Conseguí animarle un poco. Se volvió a dormir en seguida. Al final pasaron dos semanas. Tuve que ir a recoger a los niños del colegio y justo Bill tenía el médico a esa hora y no le pude acompañar. Dejé a los chicos con Mariah y me fui a casa.

 **Bill:** Había ido al médico y me había dicho que por fin tenía la herida cerrada del todo (aunque eso yo ya lo supiera). Me quedé en calzoncillos y me puse unas botas de cuero y unos tirantes, y decoré el cuarto en plan peli porno, como la vez que cumplí su sueño. Puse un cartel en la puerta del cuarto que decía "Amo... Entra a por tu premio" y me senté en una silla en el medio del cuarto.

 **Tom:** Subí las escaleras al ver la casa vacía. Igual Bill no había llegado. Vi un cartel en la puerta del cuarto que hizo que se me pusiera dura en un segundo e irrumpí en el cuarto como un elefante en una cacharrería- Dios mío... -dije comiéndomelo con la mirada.

 **Bill:** Hola, mi amo... -me levanté y le besé.- Hoy soy tuyo, puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura con fuerza pegándole a mi y restregando nuestras pollas. Sonreí de lado y le comí la boca. Vi todo lleno de juguetes y de cosas que parecían hacer daño o tener el fin de someter (menos el collar)- ¿Todo... Lo que quiera? -le dije al oído y le lamí la oreja bajando al cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí por lo bajo. Dios... Cómo me ponía.- Todo lo que quieras...

 **Tom:** Le miré con vicio- Haz un baile sexy, esclavo -le dije apretándole el culo. Iba a disfrutar de su cuerpo, a mirarlo, a lamerlo entero y a tocarlo. E iba a hacer que me tocara y me lamiera entero.

 **Bill:** Como desee mi amo... -me aparté lo justo para poner la música y, sonriendo, empecé a bailar para él.

 **Tom:** Me masturbé un poco mientras le veía, pero no quise correrme. No todavía. Le hice un gesto con los dedos para que se acercara. Le cogí de la muñeca y le hice sentarse encima mío. Le empecé a acariciar el pecho con los dedos lo que le hizo estremecerse. Bajé la mano a su polla y apreté un poco más de lo necesario. Bill jadeó de placer y dolor- ¿Hoy eres mi putita obediente? -le pregunté al oído. Se le puso más dura si era posible.

 **Bill:** Sí, mi amo... Hoy soy tu putita obediente. -dije muy duro. Estaba demasiado excitado.

 **Tom:** Muy bien... -colé la mano en sus calzoncillos pero tardé poco en sacarla- Desnúdame... -me acercó las manos, pero le até las manos a la cadena que colgaba del techo- Con la boca.

 **Bill:** Claro, amo... -agarré el bajo de su camiseta con los dientes y tiré hacia arriba.

 **Tom:** Se lo puse fácil y le ayudé un poco para quitarme los pantalones- Para esto no te voy a ayudar -dije refiriéndome a los calzoncillos relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** Vale, amo... -le lamí la polla, que seguía cubierta por la tela, y luego enganché sus gayumbos con los dientes y se los bajé todo lo que la cadena del techo me dejó.

 **Tom:** Me los quité del todo con los pies y me lancé a su boca. Le tumbé en la cama de manera que quedaron sus brazos en alto y empecé a llenar su pecho de marcas de mordiscos y de lametones. Me deshice de sus calzoncillos y de sus tirantes y fui hacia sus piernas. Cogí la fusta- Cada sonido que salga de tu boca te golpearé con ella -dije y empecé a lamer lentamente su polla.

 **Bill:** Me mordí los labios para no hacer ningún ruido, pero al final no lo soporté más y gemí.

 **Tom:** Le golpeé en el pecho. Gruñó en respuesta y le golpeé otra vez. Me esmeré en comerle la polla con algo de malicia para que no pudiera evitar gemir.

 **Bill:** Joder... Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer nada con él, y al final me la sudó la fusta. Me deshice en gemidos.

 **Tom:** Tras perder la cuenta de cuántos fustazos le había dado, decidí lanzar a la mierda la fusta y hacer que se corriera en mi boca. Llegó al orgasmo con un grito. Le besé haciéndole tragar parte de su semen- No te he dicho que puedas correrte -dije contra su boca.

 **Bill:** No he podido evitarlo, amo... Me la chupabas demasiado bien. -dije jadeando. Intenté besarle pero no pude porque se quitó. Se me escapó un puchero.

 **Tom:** Me quedé observándole comiéndomelo con la mirada. Le quité las cadenas y le hice darse la vuelta. Le tapé la boca con mis calzoncillos y le metí las pelotas anales una a una llenas de lubricante. Le empecé a besar el cuello- Eres muy sucio, ¿verdad? -asintió. Le esposé las manos a la espalda sin quitarme de encima. Se oían gemidos ahogados por culpa de los calzoncillos- ¿Hay alguien en casa? -negó- Muy bien... -le hice incorporarse. A cada movimiento, gemía. Le ayudé a levantarse. Bill ponía los ojos en blanco con cada movimiento- Sígueme -Imaginaba que le iba a gustar el paseíto. Se me ocurrió bajar a por sirope de chocolate. Era perfecto... Y ensuciaba mucho.

 **Bill:** Me agarré a él para no caerme. Me ponía demasiado andar. Las pelotas me tenían al borde del colapso.

 **Tom:** Llegamos al borde de las escaleras y empezamos a bajarlas. Íbamos muy lentos porque Bill no daba para más. Decidí ir un poco más rápido tras bajar un escalón.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el ritmo pero, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar abajo, tuve que sentarme... Pero fue mala idea. Sin poder evitarlo, puse los ojos en blanco y volví a correrme.

 **Tom** : Levanté la ceja y le hice ponerse de pie. Le saqué las bolas poco a poco y se volvió a empalmar. Le quité mis calzoncillos de la boca- Ya van dos veces que te corres sin permiso -le lamí la boca.

 **Bill:** Lo siento mucho, amo... -dije jadeando.- No he podido evitarlo.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Te has ganado un castigo cuando subamos -dije. Fui rápido a por el chocolate y le subí al cuarto en brazos tapándole los ojos- ¿Cómo crees que te voy a castigar? -le pregunté jugando con mis dedos en su interior.

 **Bill:** No lo sé, amo... -gemí.- Creo que... Vas a tardar en follarme... -dije jadeando.

 **Tom:** Ni de coña -me subí a su pecho y puse la polla en su cara- Lo primero que voy a hacer es solucionar el dos a cero.

 **Bill:** Me parece perfecto, amo. -me metí su polla en la boca de golpe.

 **Tom:** Apoyé los brazos a los lados de su cabeza y le hice chupar hasta que se corrió. Bajé, le besé y le quité la venda de los ojos- Ponte a cuatro patas -le penetré mientras azotaba con el látigo. Él gritaba y se agarraba a las sábanas. Me corrí antes que él y salí sin dejarle correrse. Le invadí la boca con mi lengua.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra sus labios y le abracé. Quería sentirle lo más cerca posible.- Fóllame más... -Pedí. Le quería dentro, ya.

 **Tom:** Negué con la cabeza con algo de malicia. Le hice sentarse encima de mis piernas y arrojé cera a su pecho y a su polla mientras le masturbaba para que se corriera.

 **Bill:** Grité una y otra vez. El placer y el dolor se combinaban de una manera deliciosa.

 **Tom:** Se corrió en mi mano y se apoyó en mi pecho jadeando. Le quité la cera y le manoseé hasta que se empalmó otra vez- Fóllame ahora tú -ordené.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto, amo... -le besé y me tumbé encima de él.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié todo el cuerpo devorando su boca y su cuello con ansia.

 **Bill:** Le metí los dedos sin que se lo esperase.

 **Tom:** Gemí encantado dejándome hacer. En este momento me dejaba hacer cualquier cosa.

 **Bill:** Amo... Quiero que te corras otra vez... Y luego follarte... -pedí.

 **Tom:** Asentí sin ser capaz de articular palabra.

 **Bill:** Me incliné para comerle la polla mientras seguía penetrándole con mis dedos.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en su boca muerto de gusto.

 **Bill:** Me tragué su semen y le quité los dedos para meterle la polla.

 **Tom:** Me empalmé en seguida y apreté sus brazos con fuerza gritando y gimiendo.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y le besé con ansia mientras le follaba todo lo fuerte que mi ya cansado cuerpo me dejaba.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé dejándome hacer y nos corrimos los dos con un sonoro grito. Cayó en mi pecho jadeando y salió de mi con cuidado- Joder... Si echaba de menos... Tu polla... Princesa.

 **Bill:** Lo mismo digo... Amo... -susurré jadeando.

 **Tom:** Le besé con mimo. No podía más. Le limpié y le eché crema para las quemaduras de la cera (los golpes que le había dado no habían sido muy fuertes y ya se le había ido la marca, así que no se los curé) y recogí el cuarto. Me puse mimoso con él y nos duché entre besos, caricias y abrazos. Nos sequé el cuerpo y le sequé bien el pelo mientras le peinaba. Se quedó dormido, agotado. Cambié las sábanas y le dejé dormir. Fueron pasando los días y llegó el día de su cumpleaños. Había estado días preparándole una fiesta sorpresa a escondidas. Hablé con los de su clase y alquilé el parque de atracciones. A los de su clase les aseguré que no les iba a hacer nada para que se calmaran un poco. La tarde anterior, decorando el comedor del parque de atracciones estaban todos cargados. Íbamos a comer ahí, a darle los regalos y luego tendríamos el parque entero para los del cumpleaños hasta las diez de la mañana del día siguiente. Un día, aprovechando que me fui a añadir a Erick al tatuaje, le compré una joya y bastante ropa cara de marca. Pero esos regalos no eran importantes. El verdadero regalo era un trozo verdadero de roca lunar. No se me quitaba de la cabeza cuando dijo "Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Que me prometes bajarme la luna aunque no sepas que sea imposible". Me enteré de casualidad que la NASA para celebrar que el hombre iba a pisar Marte, subastó una piedra lunar. Me costó treinta millones de euros, pero gané la subasta. La piedra llegó a casa de los Gs. Los Gs y Mariah se quedaron flipados. Había hecho una caja especial para la roca. La caja era de plata y estaba decorada con piedra preciosas de colores. Tenía un cajoncito con el certificado de autenticidad de la piedra lunar enrollado con un lacito y al abrir la caja, se veía la roca con una plaquita que ponía lo que era. Guardé los regalos en el maletero y fui a despertar a Bill entre mimos y felicitaciones. Le dije que tenía una sorpresa y que se arreglara. Le vendé los ojos y le llevé al parque de atracciones.

 **Bill:** Me llevé una sorpresa enorme al ver a todos los de clase allí. Anna me dijo que tendríamos todo el parque para nosotros, y eso me puso aún más contento. Pasé todo el día siendo muy mimoso con Tom, encantado por todos los regalos que tanto él como mis amigos me habían hecho.

 **Tom:** Bill estaba loco de contento. Todos estábamos muy animados dándole los regalos. Le encantaron todos. Llegó el turno del último de todos. Le tendí la cajita con la roca, pero envuelta. Conforme la deshacía, le dije- Ya te lo dije una vez, princesa, imposible no entra en mi vocabulario.

 **Bill:** Me quedé de piedra cuando abrí la cajita y lo vi.- Tom, yo... -no sabía qué decir. Estaba anonadado.

 **Tom:** Si abres el cajoncito, verás que es de verdad. Me lo ha firmado la NASA y sellado y todo -le dije sonriendo de lado. Se había quedado quieto.

 **Bill:** Dios, Tom... -me quedé mirando la piedra sin saber qué hacer. Porque yo le pedí la Luna... Y él me la había traído. Alcé la mirada con los ojos un poco aguados y le besé. Intenté decirle con ese beso todo lo que no me salía con palabras.


	13. Clases particulares

**Tom:** Le abracé siguiendo su beso y acariciándole el pelo.

 **Bill:** Te quiero. -le dije cuando nos separamos. Tenía los ojos un poco aguados, así que bajé la mirada para que no lo notase.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Yo también te quiero... Siento haber tardado... Traerte la luna no era fácil -le susurré.

 **Bill:** Me puse como un tomate y se me escapó una lágrima indiscreta.- Eres lo mejor que podría haberme pasado nunca.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Te mereces esto y más...

 **Bill:** No lo creo... -se me escapó. No sé dónde se habían metido todos, pero nos habían dejado solos.

 **Tom:** Yo sí lo creo. Estoy convencido de ello. Si te vieras con mis ojos, lo entenderías...

 **Bill:** Supongo... -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Anda, sonríe, cumpleañero. No todos los días le regalan a uno la luna -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Es que es... Es un regalo demasiado... -suspiré.- Es que no sé ni cómo describir lo que es...

 **Tom:** No te engañes. Lo mejor que hay aquí eres tú. A tu lado, eso es un pedrusco -le dije creyéndolo sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Te amo.

 **Tom:** Y yo... Pero aún te quedan más regalos. Cuando te apetezca irte a casa, quítame la ropa. Llevo un lacito en la polla -se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Pues... Ahora que me dices eso... Me dan muchas ganas de irme a casa. -le guiñé el ojo y se rió.

 **Tom:** Hoy se hace lo que tú quieras. Todo lo que tú quieras.

 **Bill:** ¿Nos vamos a casa sin que se den cuenta? -pregunté con cara de travieso.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vamos -le di la mano y fui corriendo hacia el coche.

 **Bill:** ¡Espera! ¿Y mis regalos? -no quería que se quedaran en el parque, quería llevármelos a casa.

 **Tom:** Cierto -fui a por ellos y los traje al coche.

 **Bill:** Sonriendo, nos fuimos a casa a toda velocidad.

 **Tom:** Subimos al cuarto con los regalos.

 **Bill:** Dejé todo con mucho cuidado en el escritorio. Salvo la roca, esa iba a dejarla en mi mesilla.

 **Tom:** Dejó las cosas y me lancé a su boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí en su boca y me dejé caer a la cama.

 **Tom:** Hoy mandas tú -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Fóllame. -Me relamí.- Y prepárate, que luego voy a follarte yo.

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos sonriendo de lado contra su boca, dilatándole con rapidez.

 **Bill:** Me desesperé muy pronto y le supliqué que me follase.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza. Nos dimos la vuelta y le subí encima.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y empecé a cabalgar su polla.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura ayudándole a subir y bajar.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí y empecé a masturbarme. Sabía lo mucho que le excitaba.

 **Tom:** Dios... Cómo me ponía verle encima mío de piernas abiertas machacándosela... Aumenté la fuerza de las embestidas.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de placer y empecé a masturbarme más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Joder, princesa... -grité y me corrí en él a la vez que me llenaba el pecho de semen.

 **Bill:** Puse las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso algo ahogado y bajé a su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y moví las caderas para que Tom saliera de mí.

 **Tom:** Salí de él y me aprisionó con sus brazos.

 **Bill:** Cuando esté mejor... No vas a... Poder andar... -le dije al oído.

 **Tom:** No me opongo -le dije mirándole guarro.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Ves? A veces eres obediente y sumiso...

 **Tom:** Puse cara de indignación pero se me fue en seguida al notar dos dedos jugar en mi culo. Eso hizo que Bill me vacilara aún más.

 **Bill:** ¿Eres mi nene obediente y sumiso? -pregunté jugando con mis dedos en su interior.

 **Tom:** Aaah... No... -hizo amago de sacar los dedos- Sí -dije para que no los sacara.

 **Bill:** Así me gusta... -saqué los dedos y le metí mi polla de golpe.

 **Tom:** Aaah -eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y empecé a embestir.

 **Tom:** Joder... Bill -gritaba.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy cachondo con sus gritos y le follé más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a las sábanas mordiéndome el labio jadeando y gritando.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarle a la velocidad a la que le follaba. Me mataba de placer.

 **Tom:** Me llevé las manos a la cara retorciéndome de placer.

 **Bill:** No te tapes... Quiero verte... -exigí embistiendo más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Grité agarrándome a sus hombros. Reventé sin poder aguantar más. Apreté el culo y Bill se corrió también- Fóllame... Así... Más veces.

 **Bill:** Asentí medio riéndome.- Cuando... Quieras...

 **Tom:** Todos los días -exigí una vez recuperado.

 **Bill:** Vale... Pero me lo tienes que pedir tú.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Cabrón -busqué mi ropa.

 **Bill:** Sí, muy cabrón... Pero te encanto. -dije mientras me hacía una bolita en la cama.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Sí, eso sí -nos limpié- ¿Vamos? -dije cuando me vestí y le vestí.

 **Bill:** ¿A dónde? -pregunté sin entender. Yo quería quedarme en la cama con Tom...

 **Tom:** Al parque de atracciones -le dije besándole con mimo.

 **Bill:** Pero... -le miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿No íbamos a quedarnos en casa? No entendía nada.

 **Tom:** Bueno, nos quedamos si quieres -le dije.

 **Bill:** No, vamos al parque... -le besé. No quería que se quedara si quería ir al parque.

 **Tom:** Bill, es tu cumpleaños y el parque es sólo para ti. Si quieres ir, vas y si no, no. Yo sólo quiero que te lo pases bien hoy.

 **Bill:** Te estoy diciendo que vayamos al parque. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Me reí- A veces eres un misterio.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Esa es la gracia de ser yo.

 **Tom:** Vale, señor misterioso -dije abrazándole y le tendí las llaves de mi Range Rover- Llévanos.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? -abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

 **Tom:** Asentí sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Cogí las llaves entusiasmado y le besé. Me encantaba conducir su coche.

 **Tom:** Me monté en el copiloto y llegamos al parque en seguida. Cuando llegamos, nos preguntaron que dónde habíamos estado.

 **Bill:** Follando. -respondí con simpleza y tiré del brazo de Tom para ir a la montaña rusa.

 **Tom:** Se encogieron de hombros. Nos montamos en la montaña rusa con dos amigos de Bill. Se puso a hablar animadamente con ellos mientras arrancaba.

 **Bill:** Arrancó y sonreí como un idiota. Porque otra cosa no, pero amaba las putas montañas rusas.

 **Tom:** Bill se pasó toda la tarde hablando con todos y de una atracción a otra. Estaba como pez en el agua.

 **Bill:** Me lo estaba pasando de puta madre en el parque, para qué negarlo. Pero quería volver a casa pronto. Quería acurrucarme con Tom, dejar que me mimara y luego dormirme. Ya apenas hablaba con los de clase, y a ratos se me hacía incluso incómodo. Pero Tom había hecho todo eso por mí... Y no pensaba despreciar su esfuerzo.

 **Tom:** Nos fuimos despidiendo de todos hasta quedar sólo los de casa. Todos se lo habían pasado genial. Nos quedamos sólo los de casa- Tom, tu regalo ha triunfado. Todos han flipado -dijo Georg. Me reí- Veniros a cenar a mi casa si queréis. Ya sé que Bill quiere mimos, pero ya sabéis que os dejamos -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Si a Tom le apetece... Por mí perfecto. -dije bastante rojo.

 **Tom:** No, princesa, es tu cumple -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Pero puedes elegir tú también. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Si me dejan pegarme a ti, me da igual.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos.- Venga, vamos a vuestra casa. Geo... Más te vale hacerme una buena cena.

 **Tom:** Te vas a chupar los dedos -aseguró- Que el otro día Mariah me enseñó a hacer patatas con queso y bacon como las del Foster's Holliwood.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues venga, vamos. -Me abracé a Tom.

 **Tom:** Cogimos a Sara y a Erick y los Gs cogieron a los gemelos, que se habían pasado los cuatro media tarde jugando con Bill y conmigo y la otra media con los Gs.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a casa de los chicos y nos pusimos a jugar con los niños en lo que Geo hacía la cena. Erick estaba que se caía de sueño, lloriqueando porque quería dormirse ya.

 **Tom:** Lo dejamos en la cuna del cuarto de los gemelos y ellos se pusieron a jugar con Sara.

 **Bill:** ¡Geo! Si esa cena tarda más, me como el sofá. -amenacé. Me moría de hambre.

 **Tom:** Yo te como a ti...-le dije a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me parece bien... ¡Geo! ¡Que tengo hambre! -seguí protestando.

 **Tom:** Que si, que están en el horno. Les queda un minuto. -contestó Georg. Mariah se levantó a ver qué hacía.

 **Bill:** Joder... Quiero comer. -empecé a lloriquear, fingiendo estar triste.

 **Tom:** Yaaaa -gritó desde la cocina llevando la fuente a la mesa.

 **Bill:** Me levanté corriendo y me senté a comer. Todos se reían de mí.

 **Tom:** Me fui a donde Bill- Estás en MI sitio -le miré "mal".

 **Bill:** Me levanté sin dejar de comer para que se sentase y me pusiera yo encima.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me senté. Empezamos todos a comer.

 **Bill:** Cené lo más deprisa posible. Me moría de hambre.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de cenar todos y al fin pudimos mantener una conversación- Si me prometes hacer esto todas las semanas, te doy la mejor noche de sexo de la historia -dijo Gustav.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos- ¿Nos vamos a casa? -Sara estaba medio dormida.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Le dieron un abrazo muy fuerte a Bill, nos despedimos de los chiquillos y cogimos a Erick.

 **Bill:** Dejamos a los niños en sus camitas y nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto.

 **Tom:** Me puse el pijama y abracé a Bill- ¿Te ha gustado el cumple?

 **Bill:** Sí... Ha sido un día genial. -le lamí la boca.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -le besé intensamente.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me puse mi pijama. Tom me miraba fijamente todo el rato.

 **Tom:** Me encantas...

 **Bill:** Me puse muy rojo.- Y tú a mí...

 **Tom:** Se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches... -susurré contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches, precioso -le besé.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y sonreí.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormido. Estaba agotado el pobre. Me tuve que levantar al día siguiente para trabajar. Le di un beso y me despedí.

 **Bill:** Me bajé en pijama al sofá y puse la tele. No estaba muy atento, pero entonces oí algo que me dejó a cuadros. Algo acerca de mi roca... Rodé los ojos y llamé a Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa, princesa? -le pregunté sofocado de cargar el cuerpo de un tío.

 **Bill:** ¿Treinta millones? ¿En serio? -pregunté en lugar de responder.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo te has enterado? -le pregunté soltando el puto cuerpo jadeando un poco.

 **Bill:** En las noticias. -respondí seco.- Pero, joder ¿treinta millones?

 **Tom:** Y más que me habría gastado... -le dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Bufé.- Sigue trabajando. Luego hablamos. -dije serio.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco y colgué. Al llegar a casa, me lo encontré quejándose a Anna.

 **Bill:** Es que joder, ¿no podría regalarme algo más barato? -protesté. Anna estaba flipada, pero no le daba tanta importancia.

 **Tom:** Hola... -dije- Me muero de hambre.

 **Bill:** No respondí. ¿Eso era todo lo que pensaba decir?

 **Tom:** Me iba a caer una bronca del copón... No iba a decir yo nada del tema- Voy a hacer la comida.

 **Bill:** Vale... Pero tampoco te gastes treinta millones en los ingredientes. Con algo sencillo, nos conformamos. -le solté con chulería y la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Joder, yo que iba a traer caviar... -se me escapó la risa y me metí a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Bufé y me tapé la cara con las manos. Estaba muy cabreado, en serio. Me metí al estudio y cerré de un portazo. Menos mal que los niños no estaban... Se habrían asustado.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco y le dije a Anna- Si se quiere cabrear, que se cabree. Yo se lo regalé con todo mi cariño y buena intención. Y además, que no tiene por qué recriminarme en lo que me gasto mi dinero. Ya se le pasará.

 **Bill:** Acoplé la cama del estudio y salí a por algo de beber. Hoy iba a dormir allí.

 **Tom:** Te he hecho la comida.

 **Bill:** Asentí y, pasando de él, volví al estudio. No entendía por qué, pero cada vez que me enfadaba con él, me inspiraba para cantar y dibujar.

 **Tom:** Llamé hasta que abrió- No esperes que te pida perdón porque no me arrepiento. Y te voy a dar hasta motivos. El primero, que igual que tú no me tienes que pedir permiso para gastarte tu dinero en lo que te de la gana, yo tampoco tengo que pedírtelo a ti. El segundo es que te lo regalé con todo mi amor. Y el tercero es que aunque seas un cabezón y te enfurruñes conmigo por darte lo que te mereces, te mereces eso y más. Y podrás despreciarme el regalo, podrás enfadarte, podrás picarte, pero eso no cambia nada. Porque no puede cambiar mi amor por ti. Y el dinero no significa nada...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y miré al suelo.- Pero es que son treinta millones, Tom. Ya sé que lo hiciste con la mejor intención y que te quede claro que no pienso despreciarlo, pero joder... Es que es algo demasiado caro.

 **Tom:** Y sin embargo sigo pensando que a tu lado sólo es un pedrusco.

 **Bill:** Volví a suspirar y me senté en el suelo. Seguía mosqueado, y no pensaba dar mi brazo a torcer.

 **Tom:** Me senté detrás- ¿No puedes sentirte halagado y mimarme mucho?

 **Bill:** Si fueran tres mil euros... Pero es que son treinta millones, Tom... -susurré.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué más te da? Nadie dijo que la luna fuera barata.

 **Bill:** Déjalo. No lo entiendes. -dije con un suspiro.

 **Tom:** Tú tampoco -suspiré yo también y me levanté.

 **Bill:** Me quedé en el suelo.- No lo desprecio... -dije para que le quedara claro.- Me encanta. Es solo que... Es muy caro, me cuesta asimilar que tengo treinta millones de euros en mi mesilla.

 **Tom:** //No lo parece// ¿No has mirado tu cuenta últimamente no? La mitad de lo que gano te lo ingreso siempre... En tu cuenta habrá más de treinta millones fácilmente. Pero bueno. Supongo que siento haberte regalado la puta piedra -dije muy dolido y me fui a dar una vuelta.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom, espera! -no me dio tiempo a retenerle. Se fue sin mirar a Sara, que estaba llorando porque quería que no se fuera.

 **Tom:** Me quedé en un descampado de la calle de atrás fumando. Me llegaban llamadas y mensajes, pero pasé de leerlos y apagué el móvil. Cuando me relajé un poco, volví a casa. Sara se me pegó a la pierna- ¡Tot! ¿Por qué siempre que te enfadas te vas? -la cogí.

-Para no hacer nada de lo que luego me arrepienta -le expliqué. Se me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Tom... ¿Podemos hablar? -le pedí mirando al suelo. No sabía cómo, pero iba a intentar arreglarlo.

 **Tom:** Asentí, pero Sara no se me soltaba- Princesa, ¿has recogido tus juguetes? -puso cara de fastidio y negó- Pues hala -conseguí que se me soltara y me metí al estudio con Bill.

 **Bill:** Perdóname por haberme puesto así... Pero entiende que es muchísimo dinero. -fue a decir algo, pero no le dejé.- Espera, déjame. Ya sé que tú te gastarías todo el dinero del país en mí, pero entiéndeme... Aún no me acostumbro a que alguien quiera gastarse en mí todo eso... Pero quiero que tengas claro que me encanta el regalo, tener la luna en mi habitación. Te lo juro.

 **Tom:** Ya... Y por eso, porque te encanta, te has cabreado tanto conmigo, claro -dije irónico.

 **Bill:** No, claro que no. Me he cabreado por lo mucho que ha costado. Pero te juro por que más quieras, que sí me gusta.

 **Tom:** Ahora... Después de haberme cabreado y de haberme ido... Ahora te encanta... -le dije muy cabreado- Me voy a dormir -le dije. Salí fingiendo calma, acosté a Sara, le di un beso a Erick que llevaba ya rato dormido y me metí en la cama.

 **Bill:** Subí detrás de él.- Me encantó desde el momento cero. Según lo vi, me morí de ilusión al verlo. Y lo sabes. Me ha cabreado que fuera caro, pero no por eso ha dejado de gustarme.

 **Tom:** Pues gran manera de agradecémelo... No, está de puta madre. Te dan un regalo de treinta millones de euros y en lugar de estar contento, te cabreas. Muy lógico todo. Así a uno le entran unas ganas de regalar cosas... -dije dándole la espalda.

 **Bill:** Bufé.- Mira, llevo toda la tarde detrás de ti para intentar arreglar las cosas y que me perdones, pero como a ti te la pela, a mi igual. -me quité los vaqueros y me puse el pantalón del pijama.- Si en algún momento decides que vuelvo a ser digno de tu cariño, estaré en mi oso. -me fui cerrando con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Me vestí y me fui otra vez. Se me habían inflado los cojones pero del todo.

 **Bill:** Le oí irse, pero no fui detrás de él. Me pasé toda la noche llorando y no sé si volvió.

 **Tom:** Volví para llevar al colegio a los enanos. Dejé dormir a Erick y le di a Sara de desayunar. La vestí como si no pasara nada. La llevé a clase a ella y a los gemelos y luego me fui con los chicos a trabajar. Volví para llevar a los enanos a casa otra vez. Oí a Bill otra vez quejándose con Anna de cómo me había puesto. Pero Anna me dio la razón... Por algo sería. Entramos- Hola -Sara se lanzó a los brazos de Bill.

 **Bill:** ¡Hey, princesa! -la cogí y le di un beso para saludarla. Erick estaba en el parque, jugando. Tom... Tom pasaba de mí.- ¿Esta tarde trabajas? -le pregunté aun así.- Mariah necesita mover unas cosas de su trastero y limpiar la casa, y tenía pensado ayudarla. ¿Puedes quedarte con los niños?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Yo me quedo con ellos -me metí a la cocina a comer algo y oí a Anna decir- Es normal que esté así. Te encerraste siete horas en el estudio. Luego intentó hacer las paces él, cuando él ni había hecho nada malo. Luego por la noche, no te creía. Pero después de lo de la tarde es normal... Y encima te cabreas porque él se ha cabreado, con razón... Pues chico, que no te extrañe que esté así -//Hermanita, te debo un regalo guay//. Bill le fue a responder, pero disimuló al verme salir. Hice como que no me había enterado de nada y me senté a comerme mi bocadillo.

 **Bill:** Me dio igual que Tom estuviera ahí.- Yo intenté disculparme, estuve todo el tiempo detrás de él. Y todo lo que hizo fue largarse. -Suspiré.- Me voy a casa de Mariah. -sin decir nada más ni dejarles hablar, me fui.

 **Tom:** Con dos cojones, encima se cabrea él. Es que yo lo flipo, te lo juro -los enanos se echaron a llorar al ver irse a Bill así. Los cogí para calmarles. Cuando calmé a Erick, lo dejé en el parque y hablé con Sara- Cariño, escucha. Bill y yo a veces nos enfadamos entre él y yo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te enfadaste con Mariola? Le llamaste tonta y luego te sentías muy mal porque no lo pensabas -asintió- Pues papá y yo nos vamos cuando nos enfadamos porque no queremos decir cosas que no pensamos que le puedan hacer daño al otro. ¿Lo entiendes? -asintió- No tienes que llorar si alguno se va así, porque no pasa nada malo. Sólo ignóranos. Que ya sabes que los adultos somos muy raros -asintió desmesuradamente dándome la razón. Me reí.

-Pero siempre os enfadáis. 

-Eso es porque tengo muy mal carácter -me miró sin entenderme- Porque soy muy enfadica. 

-Aaaaah... Entiendo -me eché a reír.

-¿Estás bien? -asintió y le acaricié.

-Me voy a jugar con Bill -dijo refiriéndose al oso.

 **Bill:** Ya sé que yo fui quien la cagó, Mariah. -dije por quinta vez.- Pero me disculpé, intenté explicarme y que supiera que la piedra me gusta, que no lo desprecio. Pero él se negó a escucharme y se fue de casa. ¡Dos veces! 

-Bill, cielo... Ve a casa y pídele perdón. 

-¿Para qué? No va a querer escucharme... Nunca quiere cuando se enfada tanto. -dije triste. 

-¿Y por qué no intentas evitar que se enfade? 

-Porque los dos tenemos muy mal carácter, y por más que lo intente, al final chocamos... -me senté a descansar un poco.- Yo solo quiero que me crea y me perdone...

 **Tom:** Tom... Deberías hacer con él las paces. Entiendo que estés cabreado, pero él se arrepiente de verdad. 

-¿Y cómo creerle? Con el cabreo que se pilló. Y encima se ofende de que me cabree yo. 

-Porque le he pillado llorando jurando y perjurando al cielo que de verdad le gusta... 

-No le pienso pedir perdón ni voy a ir detrás de él. Ya fui ayer detrás y sólo me valió para que me entraran ganas de chafarle la cabeza. 

-Pues que venga él, pero no le mandes a la mierda... -suspiré.

-Vale...

 **Bill:** Mariah me abrazó.- Anda, ve a pedirle perdón... Seguro que te escucha. -asentí. 

-Vale... Luego vengo a terminar de ayudarte. -me levanté y me fui a casa. Estaba muy nervioso.

 **Tom:** Estaba sentado en el sofá y no me di cuenta de que Bill entraba hasta que se sentó al lado mío- Hola... No te había visto... -le dije algo seco.

 **Bill:** //Ya me he dado cuenta...//- Hola... -respiré hondo, intentando calmarme.- Tom, por favor... Ya sé que la he cagado hasta el fondo. Que no debería haberme enfadado por nada, y no tengo derecho a molestarme porque te vayas... -le miré de reojo; no me miraba, pero me escuchaba.- Por favor, perdóname. Sólo quiero estar bien contigo...

 **Tom:** Me giré hacia él y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Me sorprendí, pero no dije nada. Sólo le abracé fuerte y suspiré. No sabía ni qué hacer o decir.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo mientras le abrazaba- No me vuelvas a decir en qué me puedo gastar mi dinero -le dije con suavidad.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Vale... -sabía que me merecía gritos y que él me estaba dando caricias, así que no iba a negarle nada.

 **Tom:** Me separé un poco de él y le besé con cariño.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo para no llorar y le seguí el beso. La verdad, seguía un poco intranquilo.

 **Tom:** Calma... -le acaricié al separarme de él.

 **Bill:** Es que... -suspiré.- Lo siento. Ya sabes que soy un histérico. -bromeé. Entonces recordé que tenía que ayudar a Mariah.- Tengo que irme otra vez...

 **Tom:** Eres mi histérico -se rió- Dale un beso a Mariah de mi parte. 

-¿A Tot se le ha pasado el enfado? -le preguntó Sara a Bill. Bill flipó- Tot me ha dicho que si os vais enfadados no me ponga triste. Es que es un enfadica y os vais para no llamaros tontos y no haceros daño -explicó.

 **Bill:** Me quedé bastante flipado, y me reí.- Sí, amor... Ya se le ha pasado. -me incliné para quedar a su altura.- Es nuestro enfadica. -le dije a Sara "con disimulo".

 **Tom:** Ey... Que os castigo con cosquillas -Sara le dio un beso a Bill y salió corriendo- Anda, tira, enfadica -le dije también a Bill y le di otro abrazo.

 **Bill:** Me reí un poquito.- Vendré hacia la hora de cenar, ¿vale? -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Yo con un beso en la mejilla no te dejo ir ni hasta la puerta del salón... -le dije levantando la ceja.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le besé.- ¿Así mejor?

 **Tom:** Puse fingida mala cara y me volvió a besar.

 **Bill:** Cuando vuelva, te doy más. -prometí.

 **Tom:** Más te vale -"amenacé" y le sonreí. Se fue y me senté.

-Has hecho bien en perdonarle -me dijo Anna.

-¿Eres la apuntadora? -le pregunté y se rió.

-Qué borde.

 **Bill:** Volví a casa de Mariah con una sonrisa enorme.- Me alegro de que te haya perdonado.

 **Tom:** Me quedé con Anna y Patrick (que llegó un rato después) toda la tarde haciendo el payaso con los enanos. Cuando nos entró hambre, fuimos a hacer la cena. Bill volvió justo a tiempo.

 **Bill:** ¡Qué bien huele! -dije según entré. En serio, olía de puta madre.

 **Tom:** Me giré, le guiñé un ojo y llevé los platos a la mesa. Ya les había dado la cena a Sara y Erick, que estaban jugando a su bola- A cenar, princesa.

 **Bill:** Vale. -me senté en sus piernas a cenar.- Está muy bueno -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- Yo sigo prefiriendo comerte a ti.

 **Bill:** Y yo. -dije como si fuera obvio.- Pero primero tengo que comerme esto.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura con un brazo y acabé de cenar con una sola mano.

 **Bill:** En cuanto me terminé la cena, le abracé.- ¿Vamos a dormir?

 **Tom:** Vamos... Muero de sueño -la noche anterior no había dormido y encima había madrugado.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano y nos subimos a la cama.- ¿Quieres un masaje relajante antes de dormir?

 **Tom:** Bueeeeno... Si me lo ofreeeeeces -se rió.

 **Bill:** Te lo estoy ofreciendo, tonto. -llegamos al cuarto y le quité la camiseta. Se quedó mirándome con la ceja alzada y yo me puse rojo.

 **Tom:** ¿Con final feliz? -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** No... Eso mañana. -la verdad, no me sentía con fuerzas ni ganas para follar.- Hoy sólo masaje...

 **Tom:** Le besé- Vale, pero exijo mimos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Está bien. Anda, túmbate. -me puse el pijama y fui al baño a por una crema para hacerle el masaje.

 **Tom:** Mañana te doy yo a ti uno -le dije tumbándome.

 **Bill:** No hace falta... -dije besándole el cuello.

 **Tom:** Si no tuviera tanto sueño, te lo daría ahora... -bostecé muy a gusto.

 **Bill:** Pero yo no lo quiero ahora. Quiero hacértelo yo. -repliqué.

 **Tom:** Agggg -dije a gusto contra la almohada.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y seguí masajeando hasta que se durmió. Luego me tumbé a su lado y me dormí también.

 **Tom:** Me desperté por la mañana y vi a Bill retorcerse.

 **Bill:** Estaba teniendo una pesadilla horrible. Estaba atado, y alguien iba a hacerme algo horrible... Sólo podía retorcerme, intentando escapar de un cuchillo enorme.

 **Tom:** Le zarandeé para despertarle- Princesa, despierta.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos de golpe, muy asustado y con ganas de llorar.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo, amor -le abracé y le besé sin dejar de acariciarle el costado para que se relajara.

 **Bill:** Los cuchillos... Estaban aquí... -jadeé muy asustado.

 **Tom:** No hay cuchillos, era una pesadilla -dije con tranquilidad mirándole a los ojos sujetándole la cara con ambas manos con suavidad para que me mirara a los ojos y viera que todo estaba bien.

 **Bill:** Me... Me iban a atravesar... -dije aún muy asustado. Estaba seguro de que estar en la cama con Tom, era sólo un delirio que el dolor de los cuchillos me provocaba.

 **Tom:** No te va a atravesar nada -le besé intensamente para que se convenciera.

 **Bill:** Sollocé cuando me di cuenta de que Tom era real. Ningún delirio me besaría tan bien.

 **Tom:** Se abrazó a mi con fuerza sollozando- Shhh -le acuné entre mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Me iban a atravesar... Tenía muchísimo miedo. -susurré.

 **Tom:** Pero solo ha sido un sueño. Estás conmigo en la cama. Lo único que te puede atravesar aquí es mi polla.

 **Bill:** Asentí todavía medio llorando. Estaba realmente acojonado.

 **Tom:** Respira conmigo, amor. A la vez que yo. Vamos.

 **Bill:** Respiré con él y me calmé poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos a desayunar -le cogí en brazos y le bajé a la cocina. Hice el desayuno sin soltarle. Era complicado, pero lo conseguí. Le hice el mejor desayuno que había hecho nunca. Hice de todo.

 **Bill:** Lo vi todo y se me hizo la boca agua.- No sé qué haría sin ti...

 **Tom:** Me reí- No sé qué haría yo sin ti.

 **Bill:** ¿Tú? Tener una vida mucho más tranquila. -respondí.

 **Tom:** ¿Tranquila? Sería una pesadilla. Y te lo digo por experiencia.

 **Bill:** Me arrepentí de lo que había dicho en cuanto él me respondió eso.- Bueno... Ya has visto que yo me enfado, pero siempre vuelvo a tu lado.

 **Tom:** ¿Como dijimos ayer? ¿Tú mi histérico y yo tu enfadica? -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Eso es. -dije medio riéndome.- Yo tu histérico y tú mi enfadica.

 **Tom:** Pues bésame, histérico -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí yo también y le besé con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Anda, desayuna que mi princesa tiene que estar bien alimentado.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me puse rojo al malpensar mucho.- Vale... -empecé a comer. Estaba todo delicioso.

 **Tom:** Y sí. Iba con segundas -le dije notando que se había puesto rojo.

 **Bill:** Cuando me tome esto... -prometí.

 **Tom:** Por supuesto... Ya te he dicho que tienes que estar bien alimentado.

 **Bill:** Me puse más rojo todavía- Calla... Que me pongo rojo.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Me encanta -le hablé al oído- Quiero follarte y que me folles, princesa. Ambas dos veces de manera lo más bestia posible.

 **Bill:** Cada vez estaba más rojo... Y más excitado. Me levanté y le di la mano.- Vamos al cuarto. Ya.

 **Tom:** Iba a preguntarle por el desayuno, pero no me dejó replicar.

 **Bill:** Le metí medio empujándole al cuarto y me lancé a su boca. Tom parecía flipado, pero yo estaba muy cachondo, y no me paraba a pensar.

 **Tom:** Apenas daba abasto. Bill se me estaba comiendo. Casi literalmente.

 **Bill:** Me separé lo justo para desnudarme y me lancé a su cuello.

 **Tom:** Le manoseé como pude. Estaba claro que Bill quería mandar hoy.

 **Bill:** Fóllame. -pedí contra su cuello, aún besándole. Moría de ganas de que me reventase el culo.

 **Tom:** Le bajé el pantalón y le dilaté con rapidez.

 **Bill:** Me puse a cuatro patas y le miré con vicio.- Fóllame, Tommy..

 **Tom:** Me relamí, me puse detrás suya y le follé con toda la fuerza que pude.

 **Bill:** Chillé y empecé a moverme bruscamente contra su polla. Dios... Qué gusto, coño.

 **Tom:** Le follé con fuerza hasta que reventamos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé tirado de cualquier forma. En cuanto me recuperase, iba a follarle yo.

 **Tom:** Le besé con intensidad. De un momento a otro, noté a Bill darnos la vuelta y subirse encima mío como un bruto.

 **Bill:** Le miré mordiéndome el labio inferior.- Voy a follarte... Muy, muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Me parece genial.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me lancé a comerme su boca. No sabía qué me pasaba, pero estaba muy ansioso.

 **Tom:** Me quitó el moño y me tiró del pelo como un bruto.

 **Bill:** Tiré de su pelo para dejar libre el acceso a su cuello y me puse a morder y lamer.

 **Tom:** Joder -dije ansioso.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y bajé poco a poco hacia su polla. Iba a comérsela, pero primero iba a desesperarle un poco, así que empecé a lamerle los muslos. Estaba cerca...

 **Tom:** Dios... Bill... ¡Ya!

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y pasé la lengua mucho más cerca. Quería que suplicase más.

 **Tom:** Joder. Bill, cómeme la polla.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy cachondo al oír eso y decidí hacerle caso.

 **Tom:** Dioooos -le agarré del pelo.

 **Bill:** Me dejé agarrar y me quedé quieto para que dirigiese él el ritmo y todo eso.

 **Tom:** Noté que se paró y empecé a follarme su boca.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar gemir al sentir las embestidas y empecé a prepararle. No quería que se corriese antes de tiempo.

 **Tom:** Me abrí de piernas mientras me metía los dedos. Estuve preparado en seguida.

 **Bill:** Le saqué los dedos con brusquedad y le penetré a lo bruto.

 **Tom:** Dioos -grité.

 **Bill:** Me lancé a su boca y aumenté el ritmo de mis caderas. Quería matarle de placer.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca con ansia y me abrí más de piernas.

 **Bill:** Le agarré de las caderas para impulsarme todavía más fuerte. Iba a intentar que se corriese solo con mi polla.

 **Tom:** Me quería tocar, pero cuando hice amago, Bill me cogió de las muñecas y me ató.

 **Bill:** Solo con... Mi polla... -le dije en plan dominante.

 **Tom:** Asentí (como para no, si estaba atado) y me volvió a agarrar de las caderas.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma sucia mientras volvía a follarle fuerte. Quería que se corriera cuanto antes.

 **Tom:** Me estaba matando de placer. No dejaba de retorcerme. Al final reventé.

 **Bill:** Me quedé embobado viendo cómo se corría y luego embestí un par de veces más, hasta que me corrí. Le desaté y le besé las muñecas con mimo.

 **Tom:** Me... Matas... Pero qué gran muerte...

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y salí de él con cuidado. Me tumbé a su lado y le besé.

 **Tom:** Nos pegamos mucho entre besos y caricias.

 **Bill:** Te amo. -dije entre besos.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le sonreí y enredé mis manos en su pelo- Me encantas -le besé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí- Y tú a mí... -volvió a besarme y me pegué mucho a él. Quería... Quería que me hiciera el amor. Pero no me atrevía a pedírselo.

 **Tom:** ¿Te pasa algo, princesa? -le dije. Parecía pensativo.

 **Bill:** Solo pensaba. -sonreí de lado y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** ¿En qué? -me reí. En realidad juraría que sabía en qué pensaba, pero quería comprobarlo.

 **Bill:** En ti y en mí. -respondí con sinceridad.- En que soy feliz contigo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Me alegro mucho -le besé- Yo también lo soy contigo. No podría serlo de otra manera...

 **Bill:** Lo mismo digo, mi amor. -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Me subí encima y le besé el cuello y le acaricié de arriba a abajo.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé hacer. Adoraba que fuese así conmigo.

 **Tom:** Enredé la mano en su pelo con cuidado, le acaricié y bajé la mano a su culo para hacerle el amor.

 **Bill:** Gemí y alcé las caderas muerto de gusto. Era tan dulce...

 **Tom:** Te amo... -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Aah... Y yo a ti... -le besé el cuello y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Le besé y cuando me soltó, le penetré.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me arqueé. Estaba ya temblando, como siempre que lo hacía con él.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le masturbé. Se le escapó una lágrima que le sequé con un beso.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte y empecé a moverme, gimiendo.- Te amo...

 **Tom:** Nos corrimos a la vez y salí de él con cuidado sin dejar de abrazarle.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte y me acurruqué en su pecho.

 **Tom:** Nos tapé porque hacía ya frío y Bill temblaba un poco. Se acurrucó en mi pecho ronroneando como un gato.

 **Bill:** Me quedaría aquí todo el día si pudiera. -suspiré relajado.

 **Tom:** Y puedes... Les pedimos a los chicos que se lleven a los enanos... Y puedes...

 **Bill:** Me estiré y cogí el móvil. Me había gustado mucho esa idea.

 **Tom:** Me reí y pedí pizzas para no tener que bajar ni cocinar. Y si le convencía para comérnoslas en la cama, mejor... Pero no tendría tanta suerte ni de coña.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué piensas? -pregunté sonriendo. Me daba una flojera tremenda pensar en bajar a por las pizzas. ¿Subiría el repartidor a dárnoslas?

 **Tom:** Que si comemos aquí -dije con sonrisa de travesura.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Si bajas tú a por la pizza, me parece perfecto.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Eres un duro negociante -le tendí la mano.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también y se la estreché. Justo llamaron al timbre.- Creo que es para ti...

 **Tom:** Me reí, me puse los gayumbos y bajé justo a tiempo de ver como esas pizzas eran las que habían pedido Anna y Patrick.

 **Bill:** Volvió con las manos vacías.- ¿Y la pizza? -alcé la ceja.

 **Tom:** Esa no era para nosotros -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Pues tienes un problema. -puse su mano en mi tripa para que notara cómo rugía.

 **Tom:** Bueno, me ofrezco para que me comas -dije con pose de héroe.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le abracé.- Quiero esperar la pizza... Tú eres mi postre.

 **Tom:** Vale, pues resiste -me reí.

 **Bill:** Pues que se den prisa los de la pizza, eh... -"amenacé ".

 **Tom:** Si tardan mucho, te cocino algo -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Y una mierda. Que eso significaría que me dejases solo un rato. Porque yo no pienso moverme de la cama hoy.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Como quieras. Pero bésame.

 **Bill:** Vale. -le besé y le abracé. Volvieron a llamar al timbre.

 **Tom:** Voy -me levanté otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me hice una bola y me puse a esperarle. Tenía hambre.

 **Tom:** Subí las pizzas y las tijeras con cara de glotón.

 **Bill:** Me reí al ver su cara y le hice hueco.- Más te vale que la mitad sea para mí.

 **Tom:** ¿Por quién me tomas? Hay dos... Y familiares.

 **Bill:** Son pocas. -hice un puchero. Era broma, pero quería ver su cara.

 **Tom:** Le miré "mal"- Ahora llamo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Anda, siéntate a comer. -le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Me senté y corté las pizzas. Le robé un trozo de la suya y se indignó.

 **Bill:** Le quité la suya entera, muy indignado.

 **Tom:** Eh... -le quité yo la suya mientras me acababa de comer su trozo.

 **Bill:** Me senté a los pies de la cama y empecé a comerme su pizza.

 **Tom:** Pues nada. Me como yo la tuya -le saqué la lengua. Me metí debajo de las sábanas y le di un lametón a su polla.

 **Bill:** Gemí. Mierda, no podía apartarme. Intenté seguir comiendo sin hacer caso a su cabeza, que seguía entre mis piernas.

 **Tom:** Seguí pegando lametones sin hacer una mamada en serio, desesperándole un poco.

 **Bill:** Joder, Tom... ¡Para! -la tenía muy dura... Y como parecía que no iba a chupármela... Pues que parase.

 **Tom:** Me la metí de golpe hasta el fondo y empecé a entrar y salir con rapidez.

 **Bill:** Grité y dejé a un lado la comida. Abrí más las piernas y empecé a follarme su boca.

 **Tom:** Se corrió en mi boca y me lo tragué saliendo de debajo de las sábanas- Ya te he dicho que me comía yo la tuya -dije cogiendo un trozo de mi pizza.

 **Bill:** Le abrí las piernas y empecé a comerle la polla yo.

 **Tom:** Joder -dejé el trozo de pizza en la caja y me centré en disfrutar.

 **Bill:** Me esmeré más que otras veces. Quería darle todo el placer posible.

 **Tom:** Grité reventando en su boca y subió a besarme- Me gustan estas comidas...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- A mi también. Cogí un trozo para seguir comiendo.

 **Tom:** Acabé de comer en seguida. Estaba muerto de hambre. Esperé a que acabara Bill.

 **Bill:** Acabé de comer y dejé las cajas de pizza en el suelo.- Qué buenas están.

 **Tom:** Si -le abracé.

 **Bill:** ¿Nos echamos la siesta?

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Claro.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me acurruqué en su pecho. No tardé nada en dormirme.

 **Tom:** Me desperté un rato más tarde y observé a Bill dormir.

 **Bill:** Me desperté y vi a Tom, que me miraba fijamente.

 **Tom:** Buenas tardes, princesa marmota.

 **Bill:** Le miré "mal".

 **Tom:** Me reí- Era broma, dormilón.

 **Bill:** Más te vale. -"amenacé".

 **Tom:** Le besé con mimo.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y me pegué a él. Estaba muy cómodo así.

 **Tom:** Le mimé y apareció Billy.

 **Bill:** Hey, chiquillo... -se puso entre nosotros y empezó a ronronear, buscando caricias.

 **Tom:** Le acariciamos con mimo- ¿De dónde sales tú?

 **Bill:** No lo sé. Pero siempre aparecen cuando estoy más tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Lo intuyen o algo.

 **Bill:** Supongo.... -dije acariciando al gato.

 **Tom:** Pues quiero otro gato o un perro o los dos. Que se queden en casa y no huyan -dije acariciando a Billy- No me mires así, que tú huyes. -Bill se rió.

 **Bill:** Tommy, quiero mimos. Pero claro, esta este gordote aquí...

 **Tom:** Ya os mimo a los dos -le dije besándole y acariciando al gato.

 **Bill:** Billy se revolvió y se bajó de la cama.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Billy se fue a por comida.

 **Bill:** Ven aquí. -abracé a Tom con mucha fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí- Aquí estoy.

 **Bill:** Tonto... Solo era una forma de hablar.

 **Tom:** Ya -sonreí- Sólo lo recalcaba.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me pegué más a él. No quería separarme de su lado por nada del mundo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié con mimo- ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Lo sé. Y me encanta que me lo digas.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi besándole con cariño.

 **Bill:** Te amo. -le dije sonriendo cuando nos separamos.

 **Tom:** Le estuve acariciando todo el rato.

 **Bill:** Estábamos besándonos de una forma bastante intensa (y sucia) cuando oímos por el walkie que llegaban los Gs con los niños.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos a verles. 

-¡Billyyyyyyyy! -gritó Sara al ver al gato.

-Antes de que maten al gato.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Sí, vamos... -nos levantamos y vestimos.

 **Tom:** Bajamos y Sara y Erick vinieron a nuestros brazos.

 **Bill:** Hola, ratoncitos. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Los cogí- ¿Qué tal con los primos? 

-¡Bieeeeen! 

-¿Habéis hecho los deberes? -Asintieron.

-Pues a cenar -los llevé "volando" a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Fui detrás de él y en lo que Tom jugaba con los niños fui haciendo la cena.

 **Tom:** Yo senté a Erick encima mío y Bill sentó a Sara encima suya y les dimos de comer.

 **Bill:** Estaban que se caían de sueño los pobres.- Venga, a la cama.

 **Tom:** Les llevamos a dormir y bajamos a cenar y a hablar con los Gs.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde os habéis metido todo el día? -preguntó Gustav.

 **Tom:** En la cama -les dijimos- Día moñas y vago.

 **Bill:** Pues mañana os traemos a los niños y pasamos nosotros un día así.

 **Tom:** Vale -me encogí de hombros- Pues llevamos a los cuatro al cine. Será la primera vez que Erick vaya.

 **Bill:** Será genial. -dije yo recordando la primera vez de Sara en el cine.

 **Tom:** Me acuerdo que nos hizo callar y se quedó toda la película embobada y al salir, se echó a llorar.

 **Bill:** Ya ves... Qué bien lo pasó...

 **Tom:** Sonreí- ¿Y qué tal os lo habéis pasado hoy? 

-Bien, jugando con los enanos. Estamos reventados.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Son unos terremotos, no paran quietos. -Gus asintió, dándome la razón.

 **Tom:** En el cine los cuatro van a liarla parda.

 **Bill:** Ya ves... Va a estar jodido. -dije riéndome.

 **Tom:** Bueno, al menos nos reímos un rato.

 **Bill:** Eso no te lo niego. -asentí terminando de cenar.

 **Tom:** Me estiré- Hay que ir de fiesta pronto... Al menos al sótano -asintieron.

 **Bill:** Cierto. Hace mucho que los chicos no follan borrachos en nuestro suelo. -les guiñé el ojo.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Cabrón. -dijo un Gus casi rabioso.

-Yo también te quiero, Gusi. -Tom cada vez se reía más.

 **Tom:** Me caí de culo del sofá- Buena peli porno montáis -me despollé.

 **Bill:** Eh, que vosotros también os folláis delante de nosotros. -intentaron defenderse.

 **Tom:** Nunca he dicho lo contrario -me despollé.

 **Bill:** Dejadlo, chicos... Con ellos es imposible. -dijo Anna al verles cada vez más picados.

 **Tom:** Qué especialicos que sois... -dije secándome las lágrimas de la risa.

 **Bill:** Y tú qué gilipollas. -saltó Gustav.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Hala, no os piquéis.

 **Bill:** Deja que se piquen... Ya descargarán tensiones mañana. -le guiñé un ojo con picardía.

 **Tom:** Se quedaron callados porque era verdad.

 **Bill:** Me reí y les di un abrazo porque se iban ya.- ¿Vamos a dormir?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Nos vamos -les dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Nos despedimos de Anna y Patrick y subimos de la mano a la cama.

 **Tom:** Nos tumbamos y abracé a Bill.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches, amor. -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -se durmió.

 **Bill:** Me desperté antes que Tom y me dediqué a mirarle mientras dormía.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y le aprisione entre los brazos.

 **Bill:** Buenos días, princeso. -bromeé.

 **Tom** : Me reí- Buenos días.

 **Bill:** Te quiero -sonreí de lado.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le abracé muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos a recoger a los mellizos -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Vale, voy a por ellos en lo que tú vistes a los nuestros. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le besé. Me levanté para ir a por los enanos.

 **Bill:** Me vestí y fui a casa de los Gs. Como imaginaba, los niños ya estaban listos y muy ansiosos.

 **Tom:** Vamos al cine -les dije en el coche y se volvieron locos de emoción. Incluso Erick, que no sabia lo que era pero le contagió la ilusión.

 **Bill:** Los niños iban gritando de emoción, muy felices. Yo me despollaba, y Tom parecía disfrutar más que ellos.

 **Tom:** Llegamos al cine y entramos a ver la peli.

 **Bill:** Erick estaba en mis piernas, totalmente flipado. Me hacía mucha gracia.

 **Tom:** Estaba con la boca abierta haciendo "Ooooh" y cosas así. Me moría de risa de verle. Les tenía firmes a todos. En cuanto abrían la boca les mandaba callar.

 **Bill:** No podíamos parar de reírnos, lo que nos costó varias malas miradas de Erick. Cuando la peli terminó, se echó a llorar. Más de uno se giró a cotillear.

 **Tom:** Le saqué unas galletas y se le pasó la llorera.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos entreteniendo al niño hasta que llegamos al coche, para que no llorase. Estaba más tranquilo, y daban ganas de comérselo.

 **Tom:** Estaban todos contentísimos. Les llevamos a casa.

 **Bill:** Cuando llegamos, les dimos la merienda. Tenían muchísimas ganas de irse a jugar.

 **Tom:** Se fueron a jugar, pero nos reclamaron para jugar con ellos. Nos pasamos toda la tarde jugando.

 **Bill:** Llegaron los Gs y los mellizos se pusieron a llorar. No querían irse.

 **Tom:** Me reí y abracé a los gemelos.

 **Bill:** Me da que se quedan, eh. -dije al ver que no soltaban a Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Les dejáis quedarse a dormir? -les pregunté a los Gs.

 **Bill:** Resoplaron.- Claro, que se queden hoy.

 **Tom:** Ya lo habéis oído. Hoy dormís aquí -se emocionaron y se pusieron a jugar con Sara. Erick ya estaba reventado y pasaba de ellos.

 **Bill:** Vamos, enano. Hay que bañarse y cenar. -dije cogiendo a Erick. El pobre estaba agotado.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué tal el día, eeeeh? 

-Bien, bien... -aseguraron sonriendo.

-No, si se os ve contentos.

-¡Papá! -les tiró Mariola del pantalón- ¿Jugáis? -pidió.

-Claro, cielo -le dijo Gustav y se pusieron a jugar con ellos. Yo me fui a hacer la cena.

 **Bill:** Subí arriba y estuve bañando al niño. Bajé con él medio dormido a darle la cena.

 **Tom:** Cuando bajó Bill, estábamos dándoles la cena ya cada uno a un niño- Princesa. ¿Le das tú a Erick? Tiene el biberón caliente -lo señalé.

 **Bill:** Claro. Muchas gracias, amor. -le besé el pelo y cogí el biberón del niño.

 **Tom:** Les acabamos de cenar y los mellizos y Sara, que estaban con las pilas recargadas, se pusieron a jugar en el salón. Bill y yo fuimos a acostar a Erick.

 **Bill:** Se durmió bastante deprisa y bajamos a echar un ojo a los niños.

 **Tom:** Los Gs seguían jugando con ellos y nos pidieron que jugáramos también.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos a jugar con ellos. Pensaba que se cansarían pronto, pero a las doce y media seguían corriendo por el salón.- Les habéis dado un Monster mientras nosotros acostábamos a Erick. -les acusé.

 **Tom:** O dos... 

-No, lo juramos -dijeron despollados.

 **Bill:** Cabrones... Lo han hecho. -dije en voz baja.- A la cama, enanos. Es muy tarde ya.

 **Tom:** Joooo -se quejaron.

-Pero si estás muerto de sueño -le dije a Jacob.- Mira, si bostezas y todo -justo cuando lo dije, bostezó, les contagió los bostezos a los demás y cedieron para irse a dormir.

 **Bill:** Les subimos al cuarto de Sara y les metimos en la cuna.- Bill... Canta. -pidió Sara.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos los Gs y yo en la puerta viendo a Bill cantarles. Se quedaron dormidos en seguida.

 **Bill:** Salí cuando se durmieron y abracé a Tom.

 **Tom:** Le besé el pelo- Anda, vamos abajo. ¿Vosotros qué hacéis? -les pregunté a los Gs.

 **Bill:** Nos quedamos un rato. -dijo Georg.- Si os apetece, claro.

 **Tom:** Por mi bien. ¿Tú quieres irte a la cama o socializar? -miré a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vamos a socializar un rato. -le di la mano y bajamos.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el sofá y le hice sentarse encima mío.

 **Bill:** Y, bueno... ¿Bien o qué? -les pregunté a los chicos con voz de pervertido.

 **Tom:** Jodo... -dijo Georg sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es que tanto tiempo sin descargar en condiciones...

 **Tom:** Tenemos que intercambiarnos a los críos más a menudo. Con los niños y Mariah en casa no hay manera... 

-Insonorizad vuestro cuarto... ¿Por qué te crees que no hemos traumatizado a los críos? 

-¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDA NO SE NOS HA OCURRIDO ANTES?

 **Bill:** Me eché a reír.- Porque sois tontos.

 **Tom:** ¿Vosotros sabéis de las pocas veces que podemos follar desde que tenemos a los gemelos? Menos desde que empezaron el colegio. Pero de eso no hace ni dos meses y muchas mañanas tenemos que trabajar -se quejaron y se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

-Que los tenéis hace casi dos años... Joder... Os compadezco... Ya veréis que en cuanto os insonoricéis el cuarto, cae polvo a diario como poco... -aseguré y se les iluminaron los ojos.

 **Bill:** Me despollé.- Joder, chicos... Qué poco pensáis las cosas. -me burlé. ¿Cómo pudieron pasarse dos años sin follar apenas nada? Yo pasaba más de un día en follar con Tom...

 **Tom:** Os compadezco... Creedme que lo hago...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Anda, id a aprovechar la noche..

 **Tom:** Créeme... Aunque fuéramos... No podemos más. Digamos que hemos aprovechado bien el día entero...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues os tomáis una viagra.

 **Tom:** No tenemos -me levanté y abrí el cajón. Les di dos. Se fueron... Casi volaron. Me empecé a despollar. Saqué la cena del horno. Bill no se dio cuenta que me guardé una pastilla en el bolsillo y le eché una hecha polvo a su bebida. Lo llevé todo al sofá disimulando y Bill se sentó encima mío.

 **Bill:** Empecé a comer muy deprisa; estaba muerto de hambre. Cuando llevaba más o menos la mitad de la cena, me bebí todo mi refresco de un trago. Tom me miraba un poco raro, pero no le di importancia.

 **Tom:** Acabé de cenar en seguida, porque yo también moría de hambre y me quedé observando a Bill acabar de cenar haciéndome el inocente. Se estaba empezando a enrojecer y acalorar.

 **Bill:** Sentí de repente un calor increíble y muchas ganas de... Follar. Me di cuenta en seguida de lo que pasaba.- ¿Por qué no me lo pides, en vez de echarme la pastilla en la cena? -no estaba enfadado, solo sentía curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Es divertido... -Sonreí con algo de malicia y le comí la boca- Pero... Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a vengarte de mi... -le lamí los labios- ¿Tienes calor? -le pregunté con falso tono de preocupación.

 **Bill:** Lo que tengo son ganas de empotrarte contra el sofá y follarte con todas mis fuerzas. Y como venganza, dejarte a medias. -le dije medio cachondo, medio picado.

 **Tom:** Yo que tú, no me dejaría a medias... Porque yo también me puedo vengar -le dije al oído pegándole un lametón.

 **Bill:** También puedo hacerme muchas pajas, y directamente no follar contigo.

 **Tom:** Le colé la mano en el pantalón con chulería y empecé a bombear- ¿Eso vas a hacer? -se estremeció entre mis brazos gritando.

 **Bill:** Sí... -me costó mucho, pero saqué su mano de mi pantalón. Tom me miraba flipado.

 **Tom:** Vamos, no te me enfades. Sólo estaba siendo un poco capullo, pero aquí tengo otra para mi.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio que no podías decírmelo? Sabes que no me importa tomarla. Pero avísame al menos... -la erección me rozaba la ropa y me hacía casi daño, así que me bajé un poco los pantalones.

 **Tom:** Solo estaba siendo un poco capullo -dije bajando por su pecho- Pero mi intención real era... Que fuera una larga noche... Y que la disfrutáramos los dos -le sonreí sexy y le empecé a comer la polla con mi mayor esmero.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me retorcí de placer. Enredé las manos en su pelo.

 **Tom:** Se corrió en mi boca y dejé que lo viera antes de tragar. Con un trago, me tomé la pastilla azul yo también y me lancé a la boca de Bill. No hacía falta esperar a que me hiciera efecto porque ya la tenía dura y enorme.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mano a su polla y empecé a masturbarle. Decidí torturarle y que me pidiera lo que quisiera.

 **Tom:** Le quité del todo los pantalones y le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Grité y me abrí mucho de piernas. Quería que me follase ya.

 **Tom:** Le dilaté en seguida, le puse a cuatro patas y me lo folle con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité y enterré la cara en el cojín. Estaba totalmente excitado.

 **Tom:** Le di con toda la fuerza que pude, esforzándome por rozar una y otra vez su próstata.

 **Bill:** Ahí... Dame ahí... -le pedí muerto de gusto. Con cada embestida me daba en la próstata, me acercaba increíblemente al orgasmo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado haciendo lo que me pedía una y otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me masturbé cuando sentí que iba a terminar y me corrí gritando mucho.

 **Tom:** Le di dos estocadas más y reventé en él gritando también. Le di la vuelta y le besé con ansia.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra su boca y empecé a restregarme contra él. Dios... Cómo me ponía.

 **Tom:** Le dejé a él tomar la iniciativa para el siguiente paso.

 **Bill:** Le empujé y me tumbé encima de él comiéndole la boca. Iba a follarle yo.

 **Tom:** Me metió los dedos con brusquedad. Gruñí abriéndome de piernas.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y empecé a besarle y morderle por todas partes.

 **Tom:** Me dejé hacer (mientras le manoseaba por donde pillaba)- Joder, Bill, fóllame ya.

 **Bill:** Me reí y se la metí de golpe. Su cara fue tan porno que me dieron ganas de sacarla y volvérsela a meter de la misma forma. Pero lo que hice fue quedarme quieto, esperando su reacción.

 **Tom:** Bill, cabrón. Párteme en dos -pedí desesperado.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reír y empezar a embestirle.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gritar y a retorcerme por el placer.

 **Bill:** Aumenté la fuerza sin que me lo pidiera y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Dios, Bill... Eres enorme...

 **Bill:** Intenté no reírme.- Lo que pasa... Es que tú... Eres estrecho... -dije entre jadeos y gemidos.

 **Tom:** No dejaba de gritar y de retorcerme dejándome hacer por Bill.

 **Bill:** Seguí follándome con ganas hasta que ambos gritamos y nos corrimos.

 **Tom:** Salió de mi y le besé restregándome contra él sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a él y le dejé que mandara él ahora.

 **Tom:** Me puse bastante bestia, marcándole por todo el cuerpo.

 **Bill:** Grité y me dejé marcar.- Oh, dios... -enredé los dedos en su pelo y presioné un poco su cabeza contra mi piel, para que no se detuviese.

 **Tom:** Le di la vuelta estampándole contra el colchón, comprobé con los dedos que seguía dilatado y le follé con más fuerza incluso que antes.

 **Bill:** Me inmovilizó contra el sofá y me folló a lo bestia, de modo que yo sólo podía gemir y gritar su nombre.

 **Tom:** Nos corrimos a lo bestia manchando todo el sofá.

 **Bill:** Me quedé agotado en el sofá. Había sido brutal.

 **Tom:** Le di la vuelta y delineé todo su pecho con mi lengua.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me lancé a por su cuello.

 **Tom:** Sin que se diera cuenta, lo monté de golpe.

 **Bill:** Abrí mucho los ojos y arqueé la espalda. Le agarré de las caderas para ayudarle a moverse.

 **Tom:** Salté con fuerza una y otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me relamí ante esas increíbles vistas y dejé de moverme, incluso.

 **Tom:** Me masturbé hasta llenarle todo el estómago de semen y seguí saltando hasta que se corrío.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y me lancé a morder y chupar sus pezones. Iba a hacerle una mamada.

 **Tom:** Gemí dejándome hacer.

 **Bill:** Volví a empujarle sobre el sofá y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Enredé mis dedos en su pelo mientras él se la metía hasta la garganta.

 **Bill:** Sentí que movía un poco la cadera y aceleré el ritmo de mí boca. Sus gemidos me ponían muy cachondo.

 **Tom:** Reventé en su boca con un grito y me quedé jadeando.

 **Bill:** Le enseñé su semen y luego me lo tragué.

 **Tom:** Se lanzó a mi boca con ansia.

 **Bill:** Cogí su mano y la llevé a mi polla, que estaba muy dura.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé con una mano y le preparé con la otra.

 **Bill:** Métemela ya. -dije jadeando y ansioso.

 **Tom:** Se la clavé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité y me apoyé en su pecho para no caer.

 **Tom:** Le ataqué el cuello mientras le penetraba con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le clavé las uñas y grité con fuerza mientras él me follaba.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé al ritmo de mis penetraciones.

 **Bill:** Grité y me corrí clavándole las uñas muy fuerte. Creo que le hice una herida y todo.

 **Tom:** Me corrí dentro de él y él en nuestros estómagos.

 **Bill:** Estaba bastante cansado, aunque creo que aún me daba para más.

 **Tom:** Me puse a cuatro patas al revés encima de él para hacer un 69.

 **Bill:** Me metí su polla en la boca y empecé a chupar. Para darle más placer, empecé a meterle los dedos.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco y le metí yo también los dedos a la vez que le comía la polla. Me puse a jugar con los dedos dentro de él rozando su próstata.

 **Bill:** Su polla ahogaba mis gemidos y la mía acallaba los suyos. Dios... Me tenía loco.

 **Tom:** Llegamos al orgasmo dos veces así hasta que ya no pudimos más. Le abracé.

 **Bill:** ¿Nos vamos a dormir? -pregunté jadeando.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Ve tú... Ahora subo yo -le dije besándole. Se fue y le cambié las fundas al sofá para lavar estas. Lo habíamos dejado todo perdido.

 **Bill:** Me subí a la cama como pude y me tumbé de cualquier manera. Estaba reventado.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé con Bill y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches. -susurré prácticamente dormido.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -bostecé y nos dormimos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté pronto, muy adolorido. Me di la vuelta y volví a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Dejé a Bill bien tapado y me fui a duchar y a por los niños.

 **Bill:** Me desperté como una hora después. Estaba solo... Me levanté, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía moverme bien. Cogí el móvil y llamé a Tom.

 **Tom:** Estaba acabando de dar de comer a los enanos cuando me sonó el móvil- ¿Princesa? -dije extrañado.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás en casa? -le pregunté en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Sí, estaba dando de comer a los críos. Ahora mismo se han ido a jugar -dije subiendo por las escaleras. Al entrar al cuarto colgué.

 **Bill:** Hola... ¿Puedes traerme el botiquín? -pedí rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** ¿Te baño primero? Están Anna y Patrick con los críos -le pregunté acariciándole y asintió muy rojo. Me quité la camiseta y le metí al jacuzzi lleno de agua caliente y le limpié con mimo de arriba a abajo.

 **Bill:** Gracias... Es que me duele... Todo. -expliqué tiritando un poquillo.

 **Tom:** ¿Tienes frío? -asintió y calenté el agua. En seguida dejó de temblar y se quedó el agua bastante caliente- A mi también -reconocí riéndome- Aunque imagino que un poco menos porque tú no me marcaste de arriba a abajo con mordiscos... -sonreí de lado- Cuando estuvo limpio, le sequé el cuerpo con cuidado, el pelo, le peiné, le curé y le vestí. Le cogí en brazos con mimo y le bajé abajo.

 **Bill:** Me quedé hecho una bolita en el sofá. Me encontraba bastante mal, pero intentaba disimular.

 **Tom:** Les pedí a los chicos que no hicieran mucho ruido que Bill estaba hoy malito- ¿Bill está malito? -dijo Sara triste.

-Sí, pero se pondrá bien en un día o dos -algo aliviada, le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla.

-Papi, te quiero. Ponte bueno -y se fue a jugar en silencio con todos no sin antes tirarme del pantalón y decirme- ¡Cuidalo! -me pidió bajito. Le di un beso muy grande y les dejé jugar a todos. Me senté a mimar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Tenemos la mejor hija del mundo.

 **Tom:** Asentí sonriendo- Y el mejor hijo. Que si no ha venido es porque no nos entiende -aseguré. Llegaron Sara, Mariola y Jacob cada uno con un dibujo para Bill.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y cogí los dibujos.- Muchas gracias, amores... Son los mejores dibujos. Luego los cuelgo en el estudio, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asintieron, le dieron un beso y se fueron a seguir pintando.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y abracé a Tom.- Me duele todo, pero... Lo de anoche fue genial.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Estoy de acuerdo. Y mejórate. Yo te mimo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me encanta que me mimes.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Y a mi mimarte. Aunque negaré haberlo dicho en alto.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Será nuestro pequeño secretito.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Esta tarde vemos una peli con los enanos?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Por Dios. Frozen no. Sara me tiene aborrecidico con la película...

 **Bill:** Vale. -sonreí de lado.- Veremos Toy Story.

 **Tom:** Gracias a Dios... O al demonio... Al que sea, le debo una.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- A mí. Me debes una... Me la debes... -canturreé con chulería.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Y qué te debo? -le dije sin separar nuestros labios.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Ya se me ocurrirá.

 **Tom:** Asentí fingiendo miedo, lo que le hizo reír a Bill.

 **Bill:** No te asustes, Tommy... No te haré nada preocupante.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -dije "desconfiado" aguantándome una carcajada.

 **Bill:** Sonreí -Claro que sí. No te arrepentirás de deberme una.

 **Tom:** No pude evitar reírme y le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** Me levanté cuando me separé de él.- Acompáñame a la cocina, que tengo hambre.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y le llevé.

 **Bill:** Puedo andar, ¿sabes? -protesté.

 **Tom:** Ya... Pero a las princesas se les lleva en brazos.

 **Bill:** Pero esta princesa quiere andar. Solo necesita a su rey para que le abrace y no se caiga.

 **Tom:** Bueeeeno -le solté y le abracé por detrás- ¿Así?

 **Bill:** Así perfecto. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¿A qué hemos venido?

 **Bill:** A que yo coja algo de la nevera para saciar a mi leoncito interno.

 **Tom:** Ah -me reí- Vale. Leoncito interno. Calma... -le acaricié la tripa.

 **Bill:** Me reí cuando me rugió la barriga.

 **Tom:** Me reí- El leoncito es indomable.

 **Bill:** Sí... Es todo un salvaje.

 **Tom:** Como la princesa... -le besé el cuello riéndome. Sacó un gran bote de helado y nos fuimos al salón.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y empecé a engullir. Estaba delicioso.

 **Tom:** Los Gs aparecieron y se sentaron un rato con nosotros. Parecían adoloridos. Me reí- ¿Bien, no?

 **Bill:** Asintieron un poco colorados.- Demasiado bien.

 **Tom:** Me alegro- Ahora mismo nos están insonorizado el cuarto -me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Deberíais haberlo hecho antes. -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** No se nos ocurrió -se quejaron.

 **Bill:** Porque no os da la neurona. -me burlé.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté la risa para no acabar a hostias delante de los niños- Bueno, lo importante que ya podéis follar todos los días -dije sin que nos oyeran los enanos.

 **Bill:** Eso es. -dijo Gustav sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Si se os ve contentos... -dije yo- Ya ves... Por cierto. ¿Mañana podrías trabajar tú sólo? Es que... No estamos muy en condiciones -me despollé.

-Tranqui.

 **Bill:** Y luego os cabreáis cuando Tom y yo lo hacemos -fingí indignarme.

 **Tom:** Lo hacéis mucho más que nosotros... 

-Ahora que podéis follar a diario, a ver... -dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** No van a salir de casa. Ya verás.

 **Tom:** Seguro... Si tenían que tener los huevos como los del caballo de Espartero de tan poco follar.

 **Bill:** Me despollé. Y los chicos, como estaban de buen humor, no pudieron evitar reírse también.

 **Tom:** Ya decía yo que últimamente estabais muy picajosos. Y esto no va en broma.

 **Bill:** Es que... Era mucha tensión acumulada. -intentó excusarse Georg.

 **Tom:** No hace falta que te justifiques... Te compadezco, hermano.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Normal... Yo también les compadezco.

 **Tom:** Hostia, dos años...

 **Bill:** Cualquiera les compadece. -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** En fin. Cambiando de tema. ¿Dónde está Mariah?

 **Bill:** Se ha ido a casa de Franny unos días. -explicaron.

 **Tom:** Ah, bueno. Cuando vuelva, quedamos para cenar. 

-Va -asintieron. Nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando nosotros y Anna y Patrick cuando llegaron. Al final, cuando los gemelos estaban exhaustos, les dimos un beso todos y se los llevaron. Yo di de cenar a Sara y Erick los bañé y los acosté. Bill estaba hablando con Anna y Patrick animadamente.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos hablando hasta bien tarde. Yo no sé cuándo, pero acabé por dormirme.

 **Tom:** Me despedí de ellos y llevé a Bill a la cama a dormir.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque oí a Erick llorar. Miré la hora y sólo eran las ocho de la mañana. Me levanté sin despertar a Tom y fui a ver al niño.

 **Tom:** Me desperté un rato más tarde.

 **Bill:** Había llevado al niño al cuarto con Tom y conmigo, y estábamos jugando cuando vi a Tom despierto.- Hola, amor.

 **Tom:** Hola, princesa -sonreí. Erick se rió y se acercó a mi gateando- Buenos días, cariño -abracé a Erick que no dejaba de reírse- ¿Jugabas con Bill? 

-Bill -sonrió Erick. Me quedé sonriendo.

-¿Lo has oído? -le pregunté a Bill.

 **Bill:** Sí... -respondí totalmente flipado.

 **Tom:** Bill -dije yo.

-Bill -repitió Erick (que era mucho más tranquilo que Sara, por cierto).

-Tom -dije para que dijera mi nombre.

-Bill -dijo y se rió.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también.- Me parece que no le gusta tu nombre. -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Tom -dije "picado".

-Bill -dijo él sonriente.

-Bill -dije a ver si con psicología inversa...

-Bill -dijo él.

-Nada, que no hay manera -se río- ¿Me das al menos un beso? -pareció entenderme porque se subió encima de mi pecho y me besó la frente. Sonreí.

 **Bill:** Qué monos sois... -dije sonriendo.

-Bill. -dijo Erick otra vez, señalando hacia la puerta. Me giré y estaba ahí Sara, medio dormida.

-No, cariño... Esa es Sara. -en cuanto oyó su nombre, espabiló y subió a la cama a dar un beso a Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Bill? -preguntó mirando a Sara. Me reí. Creía que nos llamábamos Bill todos. Tal vez por culpa de Sara que llamaba Bill al oso y por el gato...

-No, amor. Ella no es Bill. 

-¿Tot? -preguntó mirándola. Me eché a reír.

-Tot yo -me señalé. Sara estaba medio dormida pero parecía divertida con la situación.

-Yo Sara -dijo ella.

-Sara -repitió y ella le dio un beso. Erick se reía. Se acababa de aprender nuestros nombres.

 **Bill:** ¡Muy bien! -dije dando palmas. Erick parecía satisfecho, y tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Estaba guapísimo.

 **Tom:** Papá -dijo Sara a los dos.

-¿Ya sabe hablar? 

-Aún es muy pequeño. De momento sólo sabe decir nuestros nombres -le dije- Poco a poco aprenderá. 

-Es muy listo -dijo Sara.

-Y tú también cariño. Los dos sois muy listos.

 **Bill:** Pero yo más. -dijo ella con voz de presumida.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le di un beso. Ella pareció contenta. A Sara le sonó el estómago- Tengo hambre -dijo Sara.

-Vamos a desayunar, princesa -le besé la mejilla- ¿Habéis desayunado? -le pregunté a Bill.

 **Bill:** Qué va. Nos hemos venido a jugar.

 **Tom:** Vamos a desayunar todos, que Tot os va a hacer un desayuno que os vais a chupar los dedos.

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! -gritamos Sara y yo. Cogí a Erick y bajamos a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Sara me quiso ayudar a hacer el desayuno. Cuando acabamos, lo llevamos a la mesa. Le di a Erick el biberón. Sara se empeñó en comer "como los mayores" así que se puso a imitar a Bill desayunar. En cuanto Erick acabó de desayunar, se me abrazó- ¿Quién me iba a decir a mi que iba a tener dos hijos y que me iban y los iba a querer tanto? -dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido.- Me encanta veros así... -cogí el móvil y les hice un par de fotos.

 **Tom:** Sonreí. Le abracé con un brazo y empecé a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Me terminé el desayuno y me quedé esperando a que terminase él.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos al parque a dar una vuelta? -les dije cuando terminé de desayunar.

 **Bill:** Sería genial. -dije yo sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Vamos -les cogí en brazos.

 **Bill:** Subimos a vestirles y estuvimos jugando mientras.

 **Tom:** Sara se empeñó en vestirse sola, y aunque le tuvimos que poner los zapatos y los calcetines, se vistió sola entera- Muy bien, princesa.

 **Bill:** Es la campeona de casa. -dije y empezó a "desfilar" con mucha chulería.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y cambié a Erick, que estaba muy contento hoy.

 **Bill:** ¿Listos? -pregunté cuando me asomé al cuarto de Erick.

 **Tom:** Por supuesto. 

-Bill -dijo Erick y estiró los brazos hacia él.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Ven aquí, precioso. -le cogí en brazos y le besé el pelo.- Venga, vamos al parque.

 **Tom:** ¿Los llevamos al parque donde jugabas de pequeño?

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. -sonreí de lado.- Vamos abajo ya, que Sara está muy impaciente.

 **Tom:** Nos montamos en el coche y fuimos al parque.

 **Bill:** Nada más llegar, Sara salió corriendo, directa al tobogán. Tom iba con Erick en brazos, que miraba todo encantado.

 **Tom:** Me senté con Erick agarrándole bien en un columpio y me balanceé un poco. Erick se me abrazaba con fuerza riéndose.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y empecé a sacarles fotos. Me hacían muchísima gracia.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y cogí esta vez a Sara para balancearme con ella.

 **Bill:** Cogí yo a Erick y le "enseñé" a hacer las fotos.

 **Tom:** Jugué con Sara mientras Erick nos "echaba" fotos con Bill.

 **Bill:** Erick se partía de risa al ver que Tom y Sara estaban a la vez en la pantalla y en el columpio de verdad.

 **Tom:** Papá... ¿Jugamos con Erick? -me dijo Sara.

-Claro, princesa. Vamos a por el príncipe.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y aparté a Erick cuando quisieron cogerle.- Es mi prisionero. No os lo dejo.

 **Tom:** Erick se abrazó a él riéndose- Enana, que no nos lo deja. ¿Qué hacemos?

 **Bill:** Yo quiero jugar con él... -empezó a ponerme pucheritos.

-Que no, que es mío.

 **Tom:** Tot... Haz algo -me pidió a punto de llorar.

 **Bill:** Me ablandé al verla casi llorando.- Venga... Os dejo jugar con mi niño. -me acerqué a ellos.

 **Tom:** Se le abrazó con fuerza a Erick. Erick estaba ajeno a todo.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde quieres jugar, princesa? -pregunté a Sara, que no soltaba a Erick.

 **Tom:** Columpio -pidió.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos. -sonreí de lado y extendí la mano.

 **Tom:** Les empujé el columpio y ellos no paraban de reír.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y les grabé en vídeo. Estaban mogollón de monos los dos juntitos en el columpio.

 **Tom:** Pasamos la tarde corriendo, saltando y jugando entre todos hasta que se hizo tarde. Nos volvimos a casa y nos pusimos a bañarles.

 **Bill:** Fue muy divertido bañarles juntos, hasta que Sara se fijó en el pene de Erick y dijo muy seria- El de Jacob es más grande.

 **Tom:** Me atraganté con el chicle y me puse a toser. Cuando pude parar de toser, miré a Bill ojiplático.

 **Bill:** Miraba a Tom con la misma cara que él a mí.- Bueno, Sara... Es que Jacob es más grande. -dije al final.

 **Tom:** Sí. Ya verás. Cuando Erick crezca y tenga vuestra edad también... Será más grande... -dije flipado- Pero esas cosas no se tocan -advertí- Ni de Jacob, ni de Erick, ni de nadie.

 **Bill:** Vale. -dijo muy seria. Yo estaba totalmente anonadado.

 **Tom:** Muy bien... //Supongo...//. Cogí un par de toallas para secarles.

 **Bill:** Ayudé a Tom a secar a los niños y les pusimos el pijama.

 **Tom:** Seguía muy flipado. Me puse a hacer la cena.

 **Bill:** Estuve jugando con los niños en lo que Tom hacía la cena. No terminaba de creerme lo que Sara había dicho.

 **Tom:** Les di de cenar y, afortunadamente, estaban cansados y les llevé a dormir. Bajé y me senté con Bill- ¿Eso que ha dicho Sara era normal?

 **Bill:** No lo sé... Imagino que solo lo ha dicho porque alguna vez se ha bañado con Jacob. Pero ni idea.

 **Tom:** ¿Deberíamos... Hacer... Algo al respecto?

 **Bill:** Me lo pensé.- No, no creo... Son sólo cosas de niños. Aún es muy pequeña como para entender qué es eso.

 **Tom:** Asentí algo más tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- La verdad es que ha tenido gracia. -dije más pensando en voz alta que otra cosa. Pero en serio, me había hecho mucha gracia la seriedad con la que lo había dicho.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- La verdad es que sí. Oye, ¿llamamos a los chicos y montamos una fiesta abajo?

 **Bill:** Buena idea. -dije sonriendo de lado. La verdad me apetecía emborracharme.

 **Tom:** Les llamé y avisé a Anna y a Patrick que estaban en su cuarto. A la media hora ya estábamos abajo con mucho alcohol y con pizzas.

 **Tom:** Soltó Georg- ¿Jugamos a ver quién tiene más huevos? Hace mucho que no jugamos. 

-Es buena idea. ¿Quién juega? 

-Yo... No... -dijo Patrick.

-¿No tienes cojones, primo? -le dijo Gustav con malicia.

-¡Sí que los tengo! ¡Juego! -me despollé. Se le veía cagado. 

-¿De qué trata el juego? -preguntó Anna.

-Se trata de aguantar todas las putadas que queramos hacer. Incluso golpes. Hemos llegado a rompernos algún hueso... Y quien no se atreva a algo que mandemos, le castigamos entre todos -explicó Gustav. Anna, digna hermana mía dijo.

-Va, que juego. 

-Empieza aguantando putadas el que dice de jugar y luego se juega en orden contrario a las agujas del reloj. Los últimos serían Tom y luego Bill, si aceptan... 

-Yo juego -dije. Todos miramos a Bill.

 **Bill:** Yo... -me lo pensé.- Va, juego.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano. Iba a intentar que no le putearan mucho. El primero era Georg. Le hicimos salir mientras planeábamos lo que íbamos a hacerle- Yo voto por hacerle saltar del tejado -dije con malicia.

-Yo lo veo -dijo Patrick. Anna y Bill flipaban. Gustav se quedó pensativo.

-Pero vamos a poner algún colchón en el suelo, que se mata -dijo Gustav.

-Eso era evidente -dijimos Patrick y yo- Aunque mejor que desde el tejado, desde nuestro cuarto... -dijo Patrick.

-Bueno...

 **Bill:** Pues haced que pase y se lo decís. -dijo Gustav resignado. Me daba pena su situación, aunque no se me olvidaba que pronto yo sería el puteado... Tenía miedo.

 **Tom:** Georg -le hicimos saltar, lo subimos al cuarto de Anna y pusimos cuatro colchones debajo de la ventana- Salta -gritamos desde abajo... Pues le echó cojones y saltó. Se hizo algo de daño, pero nada, estaba bien. Fuimos a hacerle la prueba a Gustav- Tengo una idea -dijo Anna- Le depilamos con cera la entrepierna -me empecé a reír aplaudiendo.

-Va, va, va -dije.

 **Bill:** Todos los demás aceptamos (Georg con una sonrisa ENORME) y le hicimos volver.- Venga, Gus... Prepárate. -dijo Anna sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Mucho sonríes tú -le dijo a Georg desconfiado.

-Para nada... -Anna se fue a por la cera.

-Vete quitándote los pantalones -dijo Patrick.

 **Bill:** Se quedó totalmente blanco al ver la cera. Parecía acojonado.

 **Tom:** Mejor lo hago yo, que a saber el estropicio que hacéis vosotros -dijo Anna. Todos, especialmente Gustav, estuvimos de acuerdo- Abre las piernas -dijo Anna y me empecé a reír. Tenía todo demasiada gracia.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar hacer muecas de dolor al ver cómo Gustav sufría.- Venga, pequeño... Que no es para tanto -se burló Patrick.

 **Tom:** Hijo de puta -le dijo. De repente, Anna pegó el primer tirón.

 **Bill:** Me tapé la cara con las manos. Me dolía incluso a mí.

 **Tom:** Todos los demás estábamos aplaudiendo y despollados (Anna no aplaudía, pero se le veía sadismo en la mirada). Acabó de depilarle y le quitó los restos de cera. Georg estaba muerto de contento. El siguiente era Patrick. Salió.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué le hacemos? -preguntó Anna que parecía algo asustada.

 **Tom:** Cabezazo en los huevos -gritamos Georg y yo a la vez.

 **Bill:** Yo lo veo. ¿Se lo damos todos? -preguntó Gustav.

 **Tom:** Por supuesto -dijo Georg y le hicimos pasar.

 **Bill:** Le sentamos en la silla. Nos miraba acojonado. Los Gs fueron los primeros en darle.

 **Tom:** Patrick estaba retorciéndose de dolor. Fue Anna (que después del cabezazo no muy fuerte, le dio un besito). Le di yo el cabezazo sin cortarme ni un pelo. Era el turno de Bill.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo y le di el cabezazo. Eso sí, no le di tan fuerte como los demás. No era tan cabrón.

 **Tom:** Era el turno de Anna. Propuso la idea Georg- Frotarle la tripa con un estropajo hasta que quede al rojo vivo -Asentimos despollados (menos Patrick que no le hacía mucha gracia). La hicimos pasar y cogimos un estropajo nuevo de arriba. Le iba a tender a Bill el estropajo, pero negó. Decidí hacer los honores.

 **Bill:** Sonrió con malicia y empezó a frotar. Yo cada rato me sentía peor.

 **Tom:** Se quedó mogollón de adolorida. Era mi turno de salir, así que me esperé fuera.

 **Bill:** Tom... ¿Qué le hacemos? -preguntó Patrick. 

-¡Ya sé! Cada uno va a darle una hostia en el culo con un bate de baseball. -dijo Georg. Yo me sentía fatal sólo de pensarlo.

 **Tom:** Me hicieron pasar. Vino alguien corriendo con un bate de baseball y me despollé- Sois unos hijos de puta... -me mandaron apoyarme en la pared y me puse. Los hijos de puta no se cortaron con la fuerza...

 **Bill:** Llegó mi turno de golpear. Me pegué mucho a su espalda.- Lo siento... No será fuerte. -le susurré. Me aparté otra vez y le di, pero con poca fuerza.

 **Tom:** Se notó que no me quiso hacer daño. Era su turno de salir. Lo noté tembloroso- Esperad un momento -salí con él y le abracé- No tienes porqué hacerlo.

 **Bill:** Tengo miedo. -confesé.- Sois muy brutos.

 **Tom:** Dejé de lado que yo también lo era y le acaricié la espalda sin dejar de abrazarle- No tienes porqué pasar por esto, te lo digo en serio. Si no quieres, no te hacemos nada. Lo último que quiero es que estés mal.

 **Bill:** No sabía qué hacer. Entonces asomó Gustav.- Chicos, tenemos una idea. Como Bill es el más especialito, elegimos nosotros. Vosotros no sabréis cuál es el reto hasta el último momento. ¿Os parece?

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja. Iba a pegarle un puñetazo, pero Bill contestó rápidamente.

 **Bill:** Vale. No es mala idea... -dije asintiendo. Si Tom estaba a mi lado, me sentía más tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Estuvieron ahí decidiendo. Entré dándole la mano ahí- Te vamos a llenar de pinzas de metal el pecho atadas a una cuerda y estiraremos con un coche -dijeron con malicia acercándose, pero puse a Bill detrás mío, negando- Por encima de mi cadáver -dije firme.

 **Bill:** Venga, Tom. No seas aguafiestas. -se quejaron. Yo estaba muy asustado, no me atrevía a decir nada.

 **Tom:** Que no, que no lo voy a permitir. Que me podéis comer todos la polla -dije muy en serio.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero por qué? La gracia del juego está en aceptar el reto. -casi temblaba. Me ponía muy nervioso pensar en eso, más que nada porque me recordaba demasiado al mordisco... Me empecé a agobiar mucho mientras estos discutían. Necesitaba un cuchillo.

 **Tom:** Me da igual. Es que aunque él diga que sí, no lo pienso permitir. Será tiránico y todo lo que quieras. Pero Bill ya no juega. Siguiente y cuidado del que diga lo contrario, que el siguiente reto será meterle una bala en el culo -dije más agresivo.

-Pero... 

-¡PERO NADA! -bramé y se acojonaron.

-Vale... Pues sale Georg. -Salió algo acojonado y me giré a Bill. Le acaricié.

-Tranquilo. Estás a salvo -le dije pasando mi brazo por su cintura y pegándole a mi sin dejar de verle la cara.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué entre sus brazos. Quería irme, pero no quería que Tom dejara de divertirse... Suspiré.

 **Tom:** Vamos a sentarnos -llevé a Bill al sofá- Venga, elegid el reto -les dije a ellos para que les volviera el color. Estuve mimando a Bill para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Me picaban las cicatrices de las muñecas. Estaba muy nervioso, y me costaba mucho no rascarme... Dios. Esperaba que no fueran a enfadarse conmigo... No quería que se enfadaran.

 **Tom:** Bill, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Anna, que fue la primera en reparar en lo mal que se encontraba Bill. Vino preocupada- Lo siento muchísimo. Si hubiéramos sabido que estabas tan mal, no te hubiéramos dejado jugar -dijo en serio y muy preocupada. Los demás le dieron la razón. Georg entró hasta la polla de esperar y vino corriendo muy preocupado al ver que Bill no podía evitar llorar y le tuve que agarrar las muñecas para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Dejadle espacio. -dijo Gustav. Yo seguía encontrándome mal... Estaba muy agobiado.

 **Tom:** Princesa, si te calmas, te como la polla -dijo Patrick para que se riera.

 **Bill:** No quiero... -respondí en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Le cogí la cara y le hice mirarme- Respira a la vez que yo, vamos.

 **Bill:** No podía. Me agobiaba mucho que todos nos mirasen, que intentaran tocarme. Iba a darme algo, en serio.

 **Tom:** Bill, mírame a mi. Alejaos todos -les dije y me hicieron caso- Respira a la vez que yo.

 **Bill:** Asentí e intenté hacerle caso. Me costaba mucho respirar.

 **Tom:** Al final lo consiguió- ¿Estás mejor?

 **Bill:** Depende... -físicamente estaba bien ya, pero seguía sintiéndome mal...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa, princesa? -dijo Anna preocupada. Yo algo me olía.

 **Bill:** No es nada... Nada de lo que me apetezca hablar ahora. -aclaré al ver la mala cara de Tom.

 **Tom:** Se siente culpable porque piensa que ha jodido el juego y no quiere que os enfadéis, ¿me equivoco? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** ¿Eh? -me hice el loco. Creo que me salió bien y todo.

 **Tom:** No te creo... -le dije en serio.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me tapé la cara con las manos. Si no les veía, no estaban.

 **Tom:** Princesa, ni nos has jodido el juego ni nos hemos enfadado. Jugamos nosotros y ya. Lo último que queremos es que te pongas así. Es que si alguno se pone así, no queremos que juegue. La idea no es pasarlo mal. Es dejar que te hagan putadas para poder putear tú al resto. Pero si no te gusta ni putear al resto, que lo hemos notado, no tiene sentido aguantar las putadas -dijo Georg- No te preocupes, en serio.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y no dije nada. Sentía que si hablaba, lloraría otra vez. No volvía a beber en mi vida.

 **Tom:** Chicos... Creo que no ayudamos. Vamos a dejarle tranquilo que se le pase -asintieron. Le abracé y volvimos al juego para dejarle tranquilo que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Me recosté en el sofá y se me cerraron los ojos a pesar del mareo. No me di cuenta de cuándo me dormí.

 **Tom:** Le dejé dormir y me tocó mi turno, los cabrones me dijeron que tenía que hacer yo lo de las pinzas y el coche. Hicimos demasiado ruido y Bill se despertó. Parecía estar bien del todo.

 **Bill:** Me desperté bastante animado y aún borracho. Vi horrorizado las horribles marcas que tenía Tom en el pecho.

 **Tom:** Me puse corriendo la camiseta y le besé.

 **Bill:** Ven a que te cure. -pedí en voz baja. Se me había ido todo el mareo de golpe.

 **Tom:** No es para tanto. No son heridas. No sangra ni nada. Sólo son marcas rojas. Ya me he echado crema, no se puede hacer nada más -dije para calmarle.

 **Bill:** Asentí y volví a sentarme en el sofá. No tenía mucho sueño, y como parecían con ganas de seguir jugando... Pues me puse con el móvil.

 **Tom:** Patrick, Anna y Gustav se habían rendido ya. Quedábamos Georg y yo. Él me llenó los calzoncillos de hielo y yo le dije que se metiera lija en los calzoncillos, pero se rajó- ¡He ganado! -grité alzando el puño- Me voy a cambiar de pantalones -se despollaron todos.

 **Bill:** Me tensé un poco cuando se fue, pero no dejé que nadie lo notara.- Jodo, qué siesta te has echado, ¿eh, princesa? -miré a Patrick con la ceja alzada.- ¿Qué? Roncabas como un puto mamut.

 **Tom:** Bajé con diez bolsas de patatas y seco- ¡Me vais a comer todos la polla, que he ganado! -dije irrumpiendo triunfal con chulería- Y tú enorgullécete. Dime enhorabuena o algo -señalé a Bill con una bolsa de patatas y me senté poniéndome un cubata.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme.- Enhorabuena, Tommy. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. -dije mientras le abrazaba.

 **Tom:** Se sentó encima mío y me abrazó. Le besé.

 **Bill:** Te quiero. -susurré cuando nos separamos.

 **Tom:** Y yo, princesa -le sonreí y se acurrucó en mi. Le acaricié mientras hablábamos con todos- Muy poco borrachos vamos -dijo Georg.

 **Bill:** Normal. Los ronquidos de Bill nos han quitado el pedo. -saltó Patrick.

 **Tom:** A ti lo que te ha quitado el pedo es haberte acojonado, gilipollas -le solté.

 **Bill:** Tranquilo... No les hagas caso. -le susurré.

 **Tom:** Joder, Tom. No se le puede gastar ni una broma a Bill, que saltas -dijo Patrick intimidado.

 **Bill:** Pues claro. Es su princesa. Nadie puede hacerle nada. -explicó Gustav como si fuera evidente.

 **Tom:** Asentí apretando a Bill en mi- ¿Quieres beber o comer algo? -le pregunté a Bill.

 **Bill:** Quiero una copa, y alguna de las bolsas que has traído.

 **Tom:** Asentí y se lo di todo. Me sonrió. Seguimos hablando con los demás. Anna estaba encima de Patrick acurrucada también en él.

 **Bill:** Mirad Anna. Es una copiona. -dijo Geo riéndose.

 **Tom:** Anna le sacó el dedo- Déjame, que quiero mimos. 

-¿Cómo va el trabajo, Patrick? -preguntó Georg cambiando de tema.

 **Bill:** Bien... Un poco aburrido a veces, pero no está mal del todo.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué puesto es? 

-Compongo melodías y canciones horribles para anuncios de televisión. Pero bueno. Trabajo sentado, rodeado de instrumentos buenos y me pagan bien. Y son sólo ocho horas al día de lunes a viernes. ¿Qué más quiero? -dijo contento.

 **Bill:** ¿Y tú, princesa? ¿Vas a trabajar con Tom, o seguirás siendo honrado? 

-Mejor que vaya a lo honrado, que luego se hace amigo de las víctimas -se burló Georg.

 **Tom:** Se me escapó una carcajada- Es demasiado bueno como para trabajar conmigo. Aunque está muy sexy cuando se pone en plan destroyer. Bueno... Está muy sexy siempre.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y todos se rieron.

 **Tom:** No, pero ahora en serio. ¿Qué plan lleváis tú y Anna?

 **Bill:** Yo quiero dar clases. Ir a las casas de los niños, o que vengan ellos aquí y meternos al estudio -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Pon anuncios en el instituto del barrio -dijo Patrick.

-Tiene pinta que en el instituto del barrio va a poder alguien pagar las clases -le dije como si fuera gilipollas.

 **Bill:** A lo mejor alguien puede. Piensa en que hay gente que trabaja para ti que tiene hijos, y que estudia allí. Ellos podrían pagarlo.

 **Tom:** Ahora que me acuerdo -dijo Gustav- ¿Recuerdas la chica que rescatamos? ¿La sobrina de Saki? Se quedó el cuidándola y la chica ha mejorado mucho y está estudiando y todo y ya hasta va al curso que le correspondería. Pues me comentó que la chiquilla quiere aprender a cantar y a tocar el piano. No le dije que tú le podías dar clase porque no caí. Pero mañana mismo se lo digo... Si quieres, vamos -Bill parecía emocionado.

 **Bill:** Sí, genial. -dije entusiasmado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Enhorabuena, princesa. 

-Aunque al principio hay que tener tacto con ella porque con los adultos hombres se asusta... -avisó Georg.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- No os preocupéis. Seré muy cuidadoso con ella.

 **Tom:** Voy a dejarle un mensaje a Saki -dijo Gustav- Y mañana que te llame y habláis. 

-Y habla con Mariah -se me ocurrió.

-Aún tiene profesores del instituto del barrio que son sus amigos.

 **Bill:** Asentí. -Mañana mismo hablo con ella -dije terminándome mi copa.

 **Tom:** A Bill se le veía ilusionadisimo- ¿Y tú Anna? -le preguntaron.

-Mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde vas a trabajar? -pregunté con curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Aún no es seguro, pero en una tienda de música, cuando la gente necesite consejo para comprar instrumentos, le tendré que ayudar.

 **Bill:** Es una buena idea. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** A ver si me cogen. No me pagarían tan bien como a Patrick, pero tampoco pagan mal. Y es el mismo horario. Y me hacen descuento en los instrumentos. Así que genial -sonrió.

 **Bill:** Joder, pues está bastante bien -alabó Gustav. Todos asentimos, de acuerdo.

 **Tom:** Ahora ya sólo falta que sea un contrato fijo. Y ya de puta madre -me reí.

-Es que lo sería -dijo Anna- Y estoy nerviosa.

 **Bill:** Pues no lo estés. -sonreí de lado.- Seguro que te cogen.

 **Tom:** Seguro -asentí acariciando a Bill y nos puse otro cubata a Bill y a mi- Además si tenéis el mismo horario, podréis veros el resto del día -sonrieron.

 **Bill:** Eso sí. -concedió Anna. 

-¿Y qué harás con Erick, Bill? 

-Pues los días que Tom trabaje, lo dejaré con la abuela, supongo.

 **Tom:** Y los que yo no trabaje, se queda conmigo... Como cuando teníais universidad y yo os daba clase. La verdad que me molaba daros clase -dije haciendo una mueca.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué no hablas con el rector? Seguro que estaría encantado de que volvieses.

 **Tom:** Yo iba para estar contigo, pero ya no estás... Aunque te reconozco que aunque lo hiciera por eso, me gustó también... -dije dudoso. Podía trabajar normal de todos modos. Y si Bill iba a trabajar, aunque me quedará en casa, no estaría con él... Pero no sé...

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Estoy seguro de que más de uno se alegraría si el gran Tom Trümper fuera su profesor de guitarra.

 **Tom:** Tom, sabemos que te encanta putear a los alumnos -dijo Georg- Deberías ir... 

-Vale, lo haré.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Serás el mejor profe.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- ¿Y vosotros, chicos? ¿No os animáis? -le dijo Anna a los Gs.

-No, se está bien así. Ganamos suficiente y al menos a mi no me apetecería nada dar clase de nada. 

-Ni a mi -apoyó Georg.

 **Bill:** Hay más trabajos... -insinuó Anna.

 **Tom:** Putos, por ejemplo -Vacilé yo y se rieron.

-No, en serio -dijo Georg- Ya trabajé desde los siete años lo que mucha gente trabaja en toda su vida. Ya vale, ya...

 **Bill:** En eso tenéis razón. Pero yo estuve también muchísimos años trabajando y aun así quiero trabajar más.

 **Tom:** Se encogieron de hombros- Pero nosotros no.

 **Bill:** Bueno, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. -cedí.

 **Tom:** Seguimos hablando animadamente hasta que al final, borrachos perdidos, acabamos cayendo dormidos uno a uno. Llevé a Bill en brazos al cuarto. Me dolía mogollón el culo. Nos puse el pijama y nos acosté. Me desperté pronto por el llanto de Erick. Fui a por él. Estaba más adolorido que el día anterior. Les dejé a los chicos abajo el botiquín para cuando se despertaran y me eché crema para los golpes en el culo. Jugué con Sara y Erick toda la mañana.

 **Tom:** A pesar de la resaca, cuando Bill bajó, le había hecho el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Buenos días... -vi la cara de resaca de Tom, y me sentí fatal por no despertarme antes.

 **Tom:** Hola princesa. Te he hecho el desayuno -me levanté cojeando por el dolor de culo.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio al verle. Me daba muchísima pena.- Muchas gracias, amor...

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le di un beso. Los chicos fueron también a abrazarle y luego siguieron con lo suyo. Yo me senté en una silla de la cocina con cuidado por el dolor y Bill se sentó al lado mío para desayunar.

 **Bill:** Le acaricié una pierna por debajo de la mesa con cariño. No me gustaba nada verle así.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- No te preocupes. Llevo peor la resaca que el dolor de culo -dije para que se riera.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Normal, debe estar ya acostumbrado a que Bill se lo abra cada dos por tres -saltó Anna.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué tal la tripa? -le pregunté con malicia- ¿Sigues pareciendo un cangrejo?

-Pues no, listo. Me eché crema anoche y ya la llevó perfectamente, mira -se levantó la camiseta. Era cierto. Estaba totalmente curada y mirándome con chulería... Hasta que le di un manotazo con toda la mano abierta que le dejó la marca de mi mano en la tripa. Me despollé al ver que se quejaba.

-¿No tenías una entrevista? 

-En hora y media. Voy a desayunar primero. 

-Pues cuida al sentarte, que a lo mejor aún tienes alguna grapa en el culo -Bill abrió mucho los ojos, espantado.

-¿Y tú, no tienes ardor de estómago tras el cóctel de chiles, guindillas y tabasco? 

-Pues a decir verdad, creo que tendría el estómago peor si me hubiera tenido que beber las babas de otro -le dije sonriendo. Se frustró y se puso a hacer el desayuno sin hablarme. Patrick vino y le abrazó moñas por detrás.

-¿Como te encuentras, preciosa? 

-Mejor que anoche. ¿Tú? 

-Igual... -se quedaron diciéndose moñadas, pero les ignoré porque me la sudaba.

 **Bill:** Qué tiernos. -me medio burlé. Por un lado me parecían tiernos, pero por otro me parecían demasiado pastelosos para ser solo la una de la tarde.

 **Tom:** Me sonó el teléfono y contesté. No iba a tener que llamar porque el rector me estaba pidiendo que volviera.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos en silencio hasta que colgó.- ¿Quién era? -pregunté con curiosidad.

 **Tom:** El rector... Que no hace falta que le pida volver. El profesor que estaba se ha ido de repente... -expliqué.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Pues genial. -le besé.

-¿Te duele el culo, Tom? -miramos los dos a Patrick con la ceja alzada.- Digo, porque no has sentado a Bill encima de ti.

 **Tom:** Pues la verdad es que sí. Me he mirado y tengo un moratón púrpura intenso que abarca toda la extensión de mi culo -reconocí y asintió.

-Bueno, has estado peor. En nada se te pasa -asentí.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Llevas tú el culo bien? 

-Lleno de heridas por los pinchos de puto cáctus. A mi también me duele sentarme... -admitió.

-En un par de días curado -le respondí y asintió- Princesa, ¿llamo a Saki?

 **Bill:** Ah, cierto... Sí, llamadle. -sonreí de lado.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le llamé- Saki, que ayer nos contó Gustav que Luna quería dar clases de canto y piano. Bill ha estudiado música en la universidad y tiene un máster en educación. Quiere empezar a dar clases particulares. Si quieres que venga... 

-Pues estaría de puta madre. Ya sabes el miedo que les tiene a los hombres y si sois vosotros, sé que me puedo fiar. Aunque por favor, Tom, sé delicado.

-No te preocupes -le dije en serio- Te paso a Bill para que os pongáis de acuerdo.

 **Bill:** Hey, Saki. -estuve como veinte minutos con él al teléfono y al final, quedamos en que esa misma tarde vendría con la niña para que me conociera y así no se asustara.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos jugando con los enanos (yo como buenamente podía). Anna se fue a la entrevista y volvió muy contenta porque la habían contratado. Se fue con Patrick a celebrarlo. Nos quedamos Bill y yo hasta que llegó Saki. Fui a abrir con la niña en brazos para que cogiera un poco de confianza (Bill estaba en el baño)- Hola. 

-¡Holaaaaa! -chilló Sara contenta. Justo salía Bill del baño.

 **Bill:** Hola, chicos. -saludé sonriente y me acerqué a la niña. 

-Hola... Yo me llamo Bill, y voy a ser tu profe. 

-Cuando te he visto pensaba que eras una chica. -soltó ella. Me costó mucho no reírme.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Anda, pasad, no nos vamos a quedar aquí en la puerta -entraron, pero ella no le soltaba a Saki la camiseta. Se sentaron en un sofá- Voy a traer la merienda para los enanos. ¿Vas a querer algo? -le pregunté.

-Tot hace el mejor chocolate del mundo mundial -gritó Sara contenta. La chica asintió tímidamente y me metí a la cocina.

 **Bill:** ¿Has dado alguna vez algo de piano o de canto? -pregunté con amabilidad. Ella no respondió.- Verás, es que al principio es un rollo, y si sabes algo, podemos pasar directamente a la parte divertida. 

-¡Divertida! -chilló Sara, dejándome casi sordo. Sonreí y la abracé. Cuando la tenía bien sujeta, empecé a hacerle cosquillas. 

-No se interrumpe a los mayores. -le dije mientras ella se retorcía de risa. La chica parecía cada vez más tranquila.

 **Tom:** Salí con la merienda y con Erick enganchado a mi pierna muerto de la risa- Vengo con un polizón -dije dejando la bandeja donde llevaba todas las tazas, los churros y el biberón de Erick y agachándome para coger a Erick- Pero bueno -se reía a carcajadas.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada.- ¿Y este polizón... Da besos? -le puncé el costado, pero no me hizo caso. Estaba totalmente flipado mirando a la niña.

 **Tom:** Estiró los bracitos hacia ella- Creo que le has gustado -le dije amable. Ella medio sonrió- ¿Quieres cogerlo? -asintió algo colorada. Se lo acerqué y él le dio un beso en la mejilla al acercarse. Ella sonrió y lo sentó en sus piernas un poco.

-¿Puedo darle de merendar? -dijo ella en tono bajo.

-Claro -le tendí el biberón.

 **Bill:** ¿Puede quedarse conmigo? En clase... -pidió en voz extremadamente baja.

-Claro que sí. -sonreí.- Mañana le dices a tu tío que te traiga a esta hora, y damos la clase.

 **Tom:** Asintió- Gracias -le dio el biberón y se bebió ella su chocolate. Me sonrió un poquito- Está rico.

 **Bill:** Es el mejor. -dijo Sara muy seria. 

-Eh, jefa, relaja esos humos.

 **Tom:** Sara se rió- Vale, jefe -le contestó.

-Oye, pues para ser el mejor, no has probado el chocolate, enana -se subió a mis piernas, se sentó ahí y cogió su taza. Le tenía que alcanzar yo los churros porque ella no llegaba.

 **Bill:** Erick terminó la merienda y ella me dio el biberón.- Sí que sé cantar. Una chica de... donde crecí me enseñó -su rostro se ensombreció. 

-Entonces genial, mañana me enseñas lo que sabes y así pasamos cuanto antes a cantar las canciones que más te gusten, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Ella asintió. Saki no había metido baza todavía- Cariño, ya verás qué divertido. Con Bill te lo pasas genial. Es muy buen tío. Las clases can a ser geniales. Y él y Tom te van a cuidar muy bien.

 **Bill:** Eso es. -sonreí.- Además, seguro que te lo pasas genial con Erick. Es el fan que todo cantante querría tener.

 **Tom:** Además, le has caído bien -añadí.- Mira cómo te mira -ella sonrió un poquito.

-¿Puedo preguntaros algo? -dijo ella.

-Claro, ¿el qué? -Sara se bajó de mis piernas y se metió al baño a usar el orinal, que acababa de aprender.

-¿Cómo los tuvisteis si los dos... sois hombres?

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- La niña es hija mía biológica. Y Erick... -no sabía por qué, pero no quería decirle toda la verdad.- Es adoptado.

 **Tom:** Asintió- Son adorables -dijo ella.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. -sonreí.- Son muy revoltosos también, ya los conocerás. 

-¡Papá! ¡El suelo se ha hecho pis! -gritó Sara. 

-Mierda... Ahora vengo. -siempre que volcaba el orinal, decía eso. Y encima me tocaba bañarla.

 **Tom:** Espera -le dije a Bill- Ya lo hago yo -me levanté acariciándole al pasar a su lado- Madre mía, cómo te has puesto, enana -limpié todo el suelo y el orinal y salí- Venga, a bañarte -dije pasando por el salón. Sara la cabrona estaba despollada. Le bañé, le sequé y le vestí con ropa limpia. Me cambié yo también, que me había puesto perdido. Fregué el baño y volví a bajar abajo. Parecía que había cogido mucha más confianza con Bill a lo que bajé. Sara se fue corriendo a por Bill.

-Papá, he mojado a Tot -dijo muerta de risa.

-No te rías no, enana -me sacó la lengua y se la saqué yo.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos. -¿Siempre son así? -me preguntó la muchacha. 

-Siempre. -asentí.- Es como vivir con tres niños. -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Ey -me quejé. Sara me sacó la lengua y me ponía caras como para retarme a que la persiguiera y se echó a correr por todo el salón- Serás... -la empecé a perseguir mientras ella se reía.

 **Bill:** Yo me quedé en el sofá viéndoles jugar.- ¿A qué hora la traigo mañana, entonces? -preguntó Saki. 

-A la que quieras. Mañana tengo todo el día libre.

 **Tom:** Yo quiero venir pronto -dijo ella. Justo me senté en el sofá con Sara jadeando de cansancio en mis brazos y me abrazó- Tot buapo -me dijo cansada y bostezó.

 **Bill:** Pues venid cuando quieras. Con que me avises una media hora antes, me vale.

 **Tom:** Erick seguía sin soltarla. Saki dijo que se tenían que ir. Cogimos a Erick pero se echó a llorar al separarle de ella- Eh, cariño -le llevé su muñeco favorito y pareció pasársele el disgusto. Lo abrazó riéndose- Lo siento, es que es muy cariñoso -expliqué y ella y Saki sonrieron.

 **Bill:** Este lo que es, es un fiestero. Se va con cualquiera que le sonría. De mayor va a ser famoso en el barrio, fijo.

 **Tom:** Se rieron y hasta nos dio un abrazo antes de irse. Nos quedamos solos. Me recordaba demasiado a mi al principio...

 **Bill:** ¿Qué piensas? -pregunté al verle serio de repente.

 **Tom:** En que me recuerda a mi cuando me escapé la primera vez -le dije.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio sin saber qué decirle.- Bueno... Supongo que es normal. Ambos vivisteis lo mismo.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Sabes lo mucho que significa que nos haya abrazado? -le dije mirándole a los ojos.

 **Bill:** Sí... Lo sé bastante bien -le acaricié con cariño, sumido de repente en un mar de recuerdos.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Lo siento. Sé que tú también lo has pasado igual de mal... -le dije abrazándole.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes. En realidad lo decía pensando en lo rancio y poco cariñoso que eras al principio. -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Capullo -le besé.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso.- ¿Y si damos de cenar a los niños y luego... Me das mi cena? -le guiñé el ojo. No olvidaba que le debía una mamada por lo de anoche.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Lo que la princesa pida -le di otro beso y me fui a hacer la cena.


	14. Tú... estabas muerta

**Bill:** Me reí y subí a bañar a Erick. El pobre estaba cansado y lloriqueaba todo el tiempo.- ¿Por qué hace eso? -preguntó una adormilada Sara.

-Porque aún no sabe hablar. Tú también lo hacías.

 **Tom:** Acabé de hacer la cena de los enanos y la de Bill y mía. Justo bajaba Bill con Sara- ¿Cuándo aprenderá a hablar? -preguntaba.

-Es poco a poco -le respondí- Al nacer no sabemos hablar y lloramos para que entiendan que nos pasa algo. Pero eso no significa que estemos tristes. Poco a poco aprendemos a hablar. Como tú a escribir. Escribes poco a poco, ¿a que sí? -asintió- Pues a hablar se tarda tanto como a escribir. Ya sabe decir nuestros nombres. Poco a poco... -le dije. Asintió contenta.

 **Bill:** Les dimos de cenar bastante deprisa (los pobres estaban que se caían de sueño) y les llevamos a la cama.

 **Tom:** Bill se lanzó a mis labios.

 **Bill:** Le besé y empecé a tocarle la polla para que se excitara.

 **Tom:** Me senté en la cama con cuidado y me hizo tumbarme subiéndose encima.

 **Bill:** Le bajé los pantalones con cuidado y sin más preámbulos, me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Dios... -gemí y me dejé comer la polla hasta que reventé en su boca- Lo haces genial... -le dije jadeando y me dispuse a comerle yo la polla.

 **Bill:** No, Tom... -yo no estaba excitado. Me moría de sueño, y no la tenía ni un poquito dura.

 **Tom:** Al ver que se negaba, paré. Me tumbé con él y le abracé- Te quiero, princesa -le dije mimoso.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un tonto.- Y yo a ti.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Pero una pregunta. ¿Si no tenías ganas cómo es que me has hecho una mamada?

 **Bill:** Porque eso sí me apetecía. -respondí con una sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Eres increíble -le dije. Me fui a poner el pijama y me di cuenta que Bill me miraba las marcas con horror.

 **Bill:** Madre mía... -susurré espantado.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes. Estoy bien -me tumbé con él abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Tienen muy mala pinta... -dije medio dormido, medio preocupado.

 **Tom:** Nada, no son heridas. Sólo marcas y moratones. No se puede hacer nada más. Tranquilo -me tumbé a su lado- Lo que más me duele es el culo -"bromeé".

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Más te dolerá cuando estés bien -"amenacé".

 **Tom:** Me reí- Confío en ello -le besé.

 **Bill:** Pues cuando estrés bien... Haré que te duela. -susurré ya casi dormido.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido con un- Me parece muy bien.

 **Bill:** Desperté porque Erick (para variar) estaba llorando. Tom se despertó también.- Voy yo... -le dije para que siguiera descansando.

 **Tom:** Bostecé y le hice caso. No pude volver a dormir y bajé a hacer el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Cuando bajaba con Erick, vi a Sara salir de su cuarto e ir al nuestro- Eh, jefa. Vamos al salón. Papá está dormido.

 **Tom:** Los vi entrar en la cocina y Bill flipó al verme- Me he desvelado -expliqué.

 **Bill:** Ah... Pues buenos días. -sonreí y le besé.

 **Tom:** Buenos días.

-¡Buenos días! -gritó Sara.

 **Bill:** Tom cogió a la niña con un poco de esfuerzo y le besó la frente.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo está hoy la niña más guapa del mundo? 

-¡Bien! -gritó. Le di un beso y seguí con el desayuno.

-¿Y el marido más guapo del mundo?

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Genial. Con un minikoala pegado al cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Es verdad... Que estaba tan escondido que no he visto al príncipe -me agaché y le di un beso. Entonces se colgó de mi cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me parece que ahora el koala lo llevas tú. -me senté con Sara encima y empecé a darle el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Mi koala guapo -dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Erick se acurrucó aún más contra su cuello y no pude evitar sonreír.

 **Tom:** Vamos a desayunar, koala. Suéltate de mi cuello -en cuanto vio el biberón, me hizo caso.

 **Bill:** Le gusta comer. -dijo Sara mirando fijamente a Erick.- Claro, princesa... Es un glotón, como tú. -la espachurré entre mis brazos.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Erick acabó de desayunar y se me volvió a colgar como un koala. Empecé a desayunar yo.

 **Bill:** Ayudé a Sara a desayunar "como los mayores" mientras me tomaba mi desayuno. Terminamos antes que Tom.

 **Tom:** Papá -nos pidió Sara- ¿Pueden venir los primos y hago los deberes con ellos? -me pidió. La verdad que me extrañaba que en infantil mandaran deberes, pero dado que ellos iban más avanzados lo asumí fácilmente- Claro, enana. Voy a llamar a los tíos a ver si les dejan venir.

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! -gritó contenta.

 **Tom:** Llamé a los Gs y sin problema. Los trajeron. Eran adorables los tres en la mesa escribiendo en sus cuadernitos de letras. Se habían aprendido el abecedario con una canción y para saber en qué orden iban las letras la cantaban. Me quedé mirándoles sonriente.

 **Bill:** Abracé a Tom por detrás.- Son adorables.

 **Tom:** Papá -nos llamó Sara- Mirad -había escrito nuestros nombres en un papel.

 **Bill:** ¡Muy bien, princesa! -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Está perfecto, cielo -le dimos los dos un beso- ¿Cómo lleváis los deberes? 

-Bieeen -dijeron los tres. Sus deberes consistían en copiar letras y palabras. Los miré.

-Si tenéis mejor letra que yo -se rieron.

 **Bill:** Cualquiera la tiene. -bromeé y los niños se rieron aún más al ver la cara de picado de Tom.

 **Tom:** Luego se extrañará si le castigo con cosquillas... -les dije a los chicos y se rieron. Me fui al sofá a sentarme sin poner la tele.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado y besé al cuello.- Saki viene con su sobrina en una hora. No sé cuánto se quedará.

 **Tom:** ¿El señor Kaulitz quiere mimos hasta que lleguen? -le pregunté sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Me encantaría.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi y le besé y le mimé.

 **Bill:** Me dejé mimar y besar hasta que sonó el timbre. Cogí a Erick y fui a abrir.

 **Tom:** Me fui a ver cómo iban los niños con los deberes y vi que los habían acabado hace rato y estaban dibujando. Me quedé con ellos mientras dibujaban y entraron Saki y la chiquilla.

 **Bill:** La niña cogió a Erick casi nada más entrar. Se giró hacia Saki y le habló muy seria.- Ya puedes irte. Yo me quedo aquí dos horas, ¿vale? -me quedé a cuadros.

 **Tom:** Saki le sonrió, le dio un beso y se fue- Hola -le saludé. Sara se fue corriendo a saludarla y los chicos le siguieron- Mira, te presento a nuestros sobrinos. Mariola y Jacob -le dije y ellos le abrazaron.

-Sara es mi novia -soltó Jacob. Me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? -sonrió ella.- Pues es muy guapa. -Sara se puso roja. Me hacía mucha gracia. 

-¿Dónde vamos a dar la clase? 

-Aquí, en el estudio -señalé la puerta.- Allí tenemos todo lo necesario. 

-¿Puede venir Erick? 

-Claro. Es tu fan, lo suyo es que te siga a todas partes. -la guiñé el ojo y se rió.

 **Tom:** Venga, tropa. Vamos a seguir jugando. Que tiene que dar clase. 

-¿Clase en casa? -preguntó Sara.

-Claro. Bill es el profesor. 

-¿Papá es profe? 

-Claro. Así que quedaos fuera si no queréis tener que estar en silencio -les espantó a todos la idea y se fueron corriendo a jugar al oso de Sara. Me reí- Pásalo bien -le dije a la chiquilla.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -me siguió al estudio. Encendí la luz y se quedó a cuadros.

 **Tom:** Me puse a jugar con los enanos hasta que me pidieron la merienda.

 **Bill:** Estuve haciendo varias preguntas sobre lo que sabía y lo que no. La verdad, tenía bastante nivel y una voz de soprano maravillosa.

 **Tom:** Cuando di de merendar a los chicos y era la mitad de la clase, llamé a la puerta y les llevé la merienda y el biberón de Erick.

 **Bill:** Ah, gracias, Tom. -sonreí y le besé la mejilla. Erick hacía pucheros porque habíamos dejado de cantar, pero cuando vio el biberón, se le pasó todo.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres darle tú de merendar? -le pregunté yo a la chiquilla, que asintió- Bueno, os dejo seguir cantando -les sonreí saliendo del cuarto.

 **Bill:** No hicimos mucho más porque Erick estaba muy protestón y no nos dejaba apenas hablar.- Bueno, el jueves vuelves y repasamos todo lo que sabías, para poder avanzar cuanto antes.

 **Tom:** Le vi salir del estudio sonriendo y me despedí de ella. Le di otro biberón a Erick para que no llorara- ¿Cómo ha ido?

 **Bill:** Genial. Es muy alegre cuando coge confianza, y canta de puta madre. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Y tú? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

 **Bill:** Sí... -asentí- Es genial ser profe otra vez.

 **Tom:** ¿Otra vez? -pregunté extrañado.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Los últimos años que vivía con Jörg, trabajé de profe de francés y español.

 **Tom:** ¿Hablas francés? -pregunté flipado.

 **Bill:** Claro... Lo estudié en el instituto. ¿No lo sabías?

 **Tom:** Nunca me lo habías dicho -le dije abrazándole por detrás y besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Ah, pues yo creía que sí. -me giré para besarle y justo llegaron Anna y Patrick.

 **Tom:** Hey -les saludé.

 **Bill:** Hola... -dije yo también y volví a besar a Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué hacéis? -preguntaron.

-Se acaba de ir la chica a la que da clase Bill.

 **Bill:** Ya... Se ve a Bill bastante... Mimoso. -se burló Anna porque no paraba de besar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me ha echado de menos -dije con tono de obviedad.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. -dije con tono posesivo y le abracé fuerte. Maldito fuera el moratón de su culo, coño.

 **Tom:** Nos llevé al sofá y enchufé la tele.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado para no hacerle daño y casi en seguida, me quedé dormido.

 **Tom:** Llevé a Bill a la cama y le puse el pijama. Estuve por la tarde cuidando a los enanos y tras bañarlos, darles de cenar y acostarlos me fui a dormir. Me puse el despertador por la mañana. Dejé una nota a Bill y me fui a desayunar y a preparar a los enanos. Les llevé al colegio y me fui a firmar el contrato y a trabajar.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con una llamada. Era Saki, que la niña tenía fiebre y no iba a poder ir a la clase. Solté un suspiro pensando en lo mucho que me iba a aburrir y después de ver la nota de Tom y sonreír como un tonto, me bajé al salón a limpiar un poco.

 **Tom:** Me contrató y me pidió si me podría quedar para más años. Asentí. Tenía que dar clase a primero y a segundo. Todos los alumnos se callaron y se quedaron blancos al verme entrar en la primera clase. Sonreí con chulería- Buenos días. Soy Tom Kaulitz Trümper y voy a ser vuestro profesor a partir de ahora. ¿Alguien me puede decir en qué os quedasteis con el anterior profesor? -silencio- Me podéis contestar y esas cosas... -silencio- Vamos a ver -señalé a un chico de primera fila- ¿Cómo te llamas? 

-B-Bill... -Me aguanté una sonrisa. 

-Me suda la polla como si quieres decir que era el mayor hijo de puta de la tierra. Dime dónde os quedasteis. 

-Solo nos ponía vídeos en Internet. No hemos empezado a dar clase -dijo acojonado. Me quedé flipado.

-Muy bien. Pues vamos a empezar por el principio. Mañana os haré un examen de nivel. No cuenta para nota. No hace falta que estudiéis. Es solo para ver cómo está el panorama -les dije y cogí una tiza.- Sacad papel y boli y copiad -empecé a explicar.

 **Bill:** Me aburría y empecé a mandar mensajes a Tom. Sabía que no haría caso, pero al menos encontraba algo para distraerme en lo que Erick se echaba la siesta.

 **Tom:** Me empezaron a llegar mensajes de Bill pero no le podía responder, así que le di a grabar audio mientras explicaba. Les mandé un ejercicio para hacer en cinco minutos y le respondí "Esto para que te acuerdes de cuando era tu profe y te castigaba en mi despacho ;)".

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado. Como me aburría, subí al cuarto, me quedé en bóxer, me puse unos tirantes y me saqué una foto posando como un putón. "Para que me eche de menos, señor Kaulitz :P" y se lo envié.

 **Tom:** Saqué a un chico a la pizarra para corregir el ejercicio que casi se mea en los pantalones y de repente, me llegó la foto. Casi se me salen los ojos de las órbitas. Me disimulé la erección y acabé con la teoría- Coged las guitarras -les dije y empecé a repartir una partitura- Doy por supuesto que sabéis leer partituras, ¿no? -nadie me respondió- ¿Hay alguien que no sepa? Que levante la mano -nadie la levantó- ¿Hay alguien que ya sepa tocar aunque sea un poco la guitarra? -varios levantaron la mano- Bien... -dije para mi mismo. Proyecté las notas de la guitarra en la pantalla y les dije que tocaran. Me paseé un poco por la clase para ver cómo iban mientras le mandaba a Bill mensajes guarros.

 **Bill:** Me excité bastante con las cosas que me mandaba al final, la tenía bien dura, luchando contra mis bóxer. "Me la has puesto dura, cabrón... Voy a hacerme una paja pensando en ti. Luego hablamos." No iba a hacerlo, pero me encantaría poder haber visto su cara.

 **Tom:** Se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo "Bueno... Te pensaba follar al llegar a casa... Pero si quieres desperdiciar un polvo a cambio de una paja... Es tu decisión" Me guardé el móvil al ver que un chico no sabía ni de dónde le venía el viento. Me senté a su lado con mi guitarra- Mira. Esta es la escala -le dije tocándola muy lento- ¿Sí? Inténtalo -se puso y le salió- Bien. Pues hazlo constantemente hasta que te salga de carrerilla -le indiqué- Y luego intenta la canción.

 **Bill:** "No vas a follarme al llegar a casa... Porque iba a follarte yo. Pero si no me dejas hacerme mi paja... Además, que no te la ibas a perder porque iba a grabarla" Estaba totalmente salido, cachondo como un animal.

 **Tom:** Me volvió a vibrar el móvil. El cabrón me estaba haciendo sufrir "No, no, hazte la paja y grábate. El sexgott te lo permite". Al final, me iba a girar un poco y le iba a sacar a alguien el ojo de lo dura que la tenía. Al resto les iba bien a todos, así que no tenía nada que hacer.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y empecé a grabarme con el móvil.- Para mi sexgott, que seguro que la tiene dura. -guiñé el ojo a la cámara del móvil y sin más preámbulos empecé a pajearme y meterme los dedos gimiendo y gritando su nombre. Me corrí con un fuerte grito y, aún un poco ido por el orgasmo, paré la grabación y se lo mandé a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me llegó un vídeo "Estás decidido a hacerme sufrir, ¿no? No lo puedo ver ahora... T.T" Se lo mandé y saqué a la tarima a un chico al azar.

 **Bill:** "Ponte unos cascos ;)" escribí en plan cabrón mientras me vestía.

 **Tom:** "No quedaría muy bien un profesor sacando a sus alumnos a tocar a la tarima con los cascos puestos... Pero le encantaría tenerte en el escritorio inclinado y azotándote con la regla" -escribí a escondidas, le puse un ocho al chico y saqué a una chica a tocar.

 **Bill:** "Si no lo ves antes de volver... No te follo". En realidad sí que lo haría, pero quería acojonarle. Me miré en el espejo, volví a desnudarme y me puse una de sus antiguas camisetas gigantes. Alcé un poco la camiseta por detrás para que viera que no llevaba ropa interior. Saqué la lengua y le mandé la foto antes de que me hubiera respondido a lo anterior.

 **Tom:** Tienes un diez. Bueno, ya es la hora -dije mirando mi reloj. Era mentira. Faltaban diez minutos, pero tenía que salir de ahí. Guardé todo con casi tanta rapidez como los alumnos huyeron de mi. Me puse los cascos y miré el vídeo mientras corría hacia el coche. Me encerré y acabé de verlo sin poder evitar acariciarme la entrepierna encima de la ropa "Ya lo he visto, me la has puesto tiesa como un puto mástil. Cuando llegue más te vale solucionar esto".

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio al pensar en Tom cachondo. Me senté en el centro de la cama, con las piernas abiertas y una de sus viejas sudaderas. Me tapé la cara con la capucha e hice un cartel que decía "Todo para Tom". Oí la puerta de abajo abrirse y no pude evitar sonreír de lado. Le escribí que subiera al cuarto y me coloqué a toda prisa.

 **Tom:** Subí corriendo a toda prisa e irrumpí en el cuarto. Leí el cartel y me relamí. Me quité toda la ropa y salté hacia él. Aún me dolía el culo pero me daba igual, sólo quería follar con Bill.

 **Bill:** Decidí no moverme, que fuera él el que tomara la iniciativa. La capucha me tapaba toda la cara, así que aproveché para relamerme, ansioso por follar con Tom.

 **Tom:** Le quité la capucha y ataqué sus labios con ansia- Sin capucha estás más guapo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Y tú sin ropa. -volvió a besarme.

 **Tom:** Le colé la mano por debajo de la sudadera y le manoseé entero.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía muchas ganas.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la sudadera y le llevé las manos a mi culo.

 **Bill:** Me relamí bajo su atenta mirada y empecé a masturbarle. Cuando gimió, le metí el primer dedo.

 **Tom:** Le saqué mi sudadera. Le quedaba muy sexy, pero lo prefería desnudo. Volvió a meterme los dedos mientras yo gemía.

 **Bill:** Empecé a besarle con ansias y a morderle el cuello mientras con mis dedos le dilataba.- ¿Vas a cabalgarme, profe?

 **Tom:** Le miré con vicio- Claro...

 **Bill:** Volví a besarle y empujé sus caderas hacia abajo.- Pues cabalga, profe.

 **Tom:** Me subí encima y empecé a saltar sobre él.

 **Bill:** Grité y me dejé caer sobre el colchón, disfrutando de las vistas.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a masturbar ignorando mi dolor de culo, muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Le di un manotazo y empecé a masturbarle yo.- Esto... Es mío... No lo... Toques... -jadeé.

 **Tom:** Joder -gemí y grité sin parar.

 **Bill:** Moví la cadera para hacer la penetración aún más profunda, sintiendo el orgasmo cerca.

 **Tom:** Me la clavó hasta el fondo y reventé manchándolo todo.

 **Bill:** Me relamí al verle correrse y como apretó el culo, me corrí yo también.

 **Tom:** Me agaché y le besé jadeando.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y salí de él con cuidado.- ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Genial -nos di la vuelta. Me dolía el culo lo suficiente para no poder follarle. Pero no para que me follara él.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pretendes? -pregunté relamiéndome.

 **Tom:** Que me folles otra vez -le dije con mucha lujuria.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Por supuesto... -como seguía dilatado, se la clavé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a sus hombros con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le miré con vicio y le besé y mordí por todas partes. Quería marcarle bien, que las perras de la universidad supieran que tenía dueño.

 **Tom:** Gemía y gritaba ante sus mordiscos y sus embestidas. Me estaba matando.

 **Bill:** Le separé mucho las piernas y le follé bien fuerte.

 **Tom:** Estaba dejándome el cuello lleno de marcas para que se vieran bien y no pudiera taparlas. Y me encantaba.

 **Bill:** Le seguí follando con fuerza hasta que sentí su semen en mi estómago. Le follé bien fuerte para que se empalmase otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me volví a empalmar y justo se corrió Bill.

 **Bill:** Bajé lamiendo y mordiendo por su pecho y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Joder, Bill, qué boquita...

 **Bill:** Le miré fijamente a la cara desde mi posición y seguí chupando. No quería perderme su placer por nada del mundo.

 **Tom:** Acabé reventando desquiciado en su boca.

 **Bill:** Me tragué su semen, me tumbé a su lado y le abracé - Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Y yo -iba a hacerle una mamada, pero me fijé que no estaba empalmado. Miré la hora y me puse a mimarle hasta que me tuve que ir a por los enanos al colegio.

 **Bill:** Me quedé en la cama medio dormido medio despierto, esperando a que volviese.

 **Tom:** Les traje a todos a casa para que hicieran los deberes juntos. Les dejé en la mesa- Id haciendo los deberes, ahora bajo yo -subí a por Bill- Ya he llegado, princesa. Voy a hacer la comida -le besé el cuello- ¿Bajas?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Voy... Cuando la cama quiera soltarme. Te lo prometo. -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Me quedaría si pudiera, pero como les deje solos a los enanos, nos queman la casa. Además, está la tropa entera.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé.- Entonces bajo contigo.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes. Lo tengo todo controlado. Descansa si quieres -le guiñé el ojo. Cogí a Erick en brazos y me puse a cocinar con él mientras los enanos hacían los deberes.

 **Bill:** Me quedé vagueando y al final, me dormí.

 **Tom:** Acabé de hacer la comida y le di de comer primero a Erick, que bostezó al acabar y se quiso echar una siesta. Le tumbé en la cuna del salón- ¿Habéis terminado los deberes? -asintieron- A ver -me enseñaron los cuadernos y vi que habían hecho lo que les había marcado la profesora- Muy bien, chicos -sonrieron orgullosos- Pues a comer. Que después de un duro trabajo... Os lo habéis ganado. 

-¡Bieeeeen! -saqué su comida y les ayudé a comer "como los mayores". Cuando acabaron, se fueron a jugar, recogí sus platos y los metí al lavavajillas y saqué mi comida y la de Bill. Fui a por él.

 **Bill:** Empecé a sentir besos por el cuello y los hombros, pero me relajaban mucho, así que no quise despertarme.

 **Tom:** Seguí mimándole y al final abrió los ojos- Está la comida, dormilón.

 **Bill:** Voy -susurré y me estiré. Estaba vaguísimo esa tarde.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le bajé en brazos. Se me pegó al cuello.

 **Bill:** Me encanta cómo huele. -se rió. Me senté a su lado en la cocina y empezamos a comer en silencio.

 **Tom:** No hablamos, básicamente porque Bill iba a caer dormido encima del plato. Me medio reía al verle.

 **Bill:** No te rías... -me quejé más dormido que despierto.

 **Tom:** Bill, amor. ¿Recuerdas al principio cuando siempre dormías y te justificabas diciendo que para el pasivo es muy cansado? ¿Ahora cómo te justificas? -dije medio sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Como que te he dado la mejor mamada de tu vida. Me duele hasta la mandíbula.

 **Tom:** Bueno, no te voy a molestar porque lo de la mamada es verdad. -concedí- Y si quieres te doy mimos por la mandíbula.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Con bajarme aquí y haber hecho la comida y cuidado de la tropa -bostecé.- me basta.

 **Tom:** Bueno, no me jodas las excusas para ponerme moñas... Que al final te tendré que admitir que me apetece y por ahí no paso -dije "indignado".

 **Bill:** Creo que sonreí.- Bueno... Pues me mimas hasta que me duerma.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vale -le sonreí. Se iba a dormir en el plato.

 **Bill:** Me levanté.- Vamos a la cama... Estoy reventado. -me estiré.

 **Tom:** Vamos al sofá mejor, precioso -le dije al oído. Lo cierto es que Anna y Patrick estaban trabajando y alguien tenía que cuidar a los niños, al menos vigilarlos.

 **Bill:** Hostia, los niños... Sí, vamos al sofá. -me aferré a él como si fuera un koala.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me senté al sofá abrazándome a él.

 **Bill:** Me agarré a su cuello como si me fuera la vida en ello y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié con mimo y le besé.

 **Bill:** Me dejé mimar, pero casi en seguida caí rendido, pegado a su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le mimé hasta que los enanos me reclamaron mimos y jugar.

 **Bill:** Me pasé toda la tarde dormido en el sofá. Estaba agotado y no sabía porqué.

 **Tom:** Por la noche después de acostar a toda la tropa, llevé a Bill a la cama y me metí yo.

 **Bill:** Me desperté a media noche con una pesadilla horrible. Por suerte, no desperté a Tom.

 **Tom:** Estaba teniendo sueños rarísimos. Noté un zarandeo. Era Bill. No había ni amanecido y estaba llorando- ¿Qué te pasa, princesa? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte. Tenía mucho miedo y no paraba de llorar.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí al abrazo y le canté para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Estaba menos asustado, pero seguía llorando. Me había costado mucho decidirme a despertarle, y ahora no paraba de llorar.

 **Tom:** Le acuné entre los brazos sin dejar de cantarle con mucho mimo. No iba a parar hasta que él no necesitase hablar o se calmara del todo.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... Pero es que tenía mucho miedo, y aunque me jodía, necesitaba un abrazo.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. Siempre que lo necesites me despiertas, en serio.

 **Bill:** Iban a matarnos. Entraron de noche, y primero fueron a por los niños... -sollocé.

 **Tom:** Shhh... Estamos aquí y tenemos vallas en las ventanas -le dije mimándole tanto como podía.

 **Bill:** Tenían llave. Así entraban. -expliqué.- Dios, Tom... Era una masacre.

 **Tom:** Pero nadie más tiene llave. Ni siquiera Mariah o los Gs.

 **Bill:** Pero la tenían, Tom. Joder... -me tapé la cara con las manos. De repente, Erick se echó a llorar. Sin pensarlo, salí corriendo a buscarle.

 **Tom:** Subí tras él. Erick sólo se había cagado. Nos lo bajamos con nosotros y lo dejamos en la cuna de al lado nuestra. Volví a mimar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Estaba temblando.- Duerme si quieres. -le susurré a Tom. Yo no iba a poder dormirme ni en broma.

 **Tom:** No, tranquilo. Estoy bien así.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -asintió. Se acercó para besarme pero me dio hipo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y cogí el vaso de agua de mi mesilla- Toma, princesa.

 **Bill:** Me lo bebí de un trago, pero el hipo no se me quitaba.

 **Tom:** Aguanta un poco la respiración -me hizo caso y se le fue- Muy bien, amor.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo. Me sentía como un estúpido por haberme puesto así.

 **Tom:** Nos tumbé y le abracé pegado a mi acariciándole el costado.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... He sido un tonto. -y lo peor era que estaba amaneciendo ya.

 **Tom:** No, princesa. No ha sido nada. No pasa nada.

 **Bill:** Alcé la cabeza y le besé.- Te quiero... Siento mucho haberte despertado.

 **Tom:** Yo también te quiero, princesa. Y si tienes pesadillas quiero que me despiertes. Así hago que se te pase más rápido la angustia -le dije en serio.

 **Bill:** Asentí y escondí la cara en su pecho. No quería apartarme de él.

 **Tom:** Le estuve acariciando y besando hasta que sonó el despertador- Hay que llevar a los enanos a clase, princesa -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Hoy los llevo yo, ¿vale? -le besé y cogí a Erick, que se estaba despertando.- ¿Vamos a buscar a Sara? -le pregunté. 

-¡Tot! -chilló él en respuesta.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Enano, estoy aquí -sonrió- Está bien esto de turnarnos con los Gs. Aunque ahora que tengo que ir a la universidad todas las mañanas, me da lo mismo llevarles yo... -le dije sinceramente- Por cierto. Hoy Sara come con los Gs, ¿no?

 **Bill:** Sí. -sonreí de lado.- Y quiero llevarles yo. Hace mucho que no lo hago... Si quieres, os llevo a todos. -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Sólo si me vienes luego a buscar.

 **Bill:** ¿Acaso lo dudabas? -pregunté con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Pues llévame, señor Kaulitz.

 **Bill:** Cuando vista a los enanos. -le tiré un beso y fui a por Sara.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me empecé a vestir. Fui a abrir cuando los Gs trajeron a los gemelos- Tom, esta tarde curramos -me avisaron- Vale -les choqué la mano y se fueron. Me puse a hacer el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Bajé con los niños ya preparados.- ¿Qué decían los chicos? -pregunté intentando ponerme de buen humor.

 **Tom:** Que esta tarde trabajo -le dije con cara de "lo siento"- Sentaos todos a desayunar. 

-¿Nosotros también, tío? 

-¿Pero cómo voy a dejar a mis sobrinos favoritos sin desayunar?

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! -chillaron los niños. Yo me quedé un poquito chafado, pero no dije nada. Bastante había hecho ya con el numerito de por la mañana... Me senté con Erick encima y le di el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Te prometo que tardo poco -le dije al oído y les ayudé a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Asentí y terminé de darles el desayuno.- Venga, al cole. -se pusieron a chillar muy contentos.

 **Tom:** Montamos en el coche a los enanos y me monté en el copiloto. Primero dejó a los enanos en el colegio y me quedé con él a solas- ¿Te he mencionado lo precioso que estás?

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Tampoco es para tanto...

 **Tom:** Si te vieras con mis ojos...

 **Bill:** Siempre me dices lo mismo... Un día voy a arrancarte los ojos y ponérmelos yo. A ver qué es eso tan precioso que ves.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Siempre te digo lo mismo porque es verdad. Tú a ti mismo no te ves ni un poquito de lo perfecto que eres.

 **Bill:** Me puse mucho más rojo.- No soy prefecto. Solo soy humano. -estábamos ya casi en la universidad. No quería que Tom se quedara.

 **Tom:** Eres un ángel. Tú no te lo crees, pero yo sé que llevó razón.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Si fuera un ángel, evitaría este puto atasco con mis poderes angelicales. -me quejé. Coño, que había un atasco de cojones.

 **Tom:** No lo harías... -me miró raro- Cuanto más dure el atasco, más rato juntos -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Eso sí que no lo había pensado. -admití y entrelacé mi mano con la de Tom.

 **Tom:** Pues bésame -le dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí yo también y junté nuestras bocas con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Al final, entre besos y moñadas, me dejó veinte minutos después en la universidad.

 **Bill:** A la salida nos vemos, guapo. -le di un último beso antes de que se fuera. Suspiré como una colegiala y me fui a casa. Iba a hacerle pizza de la mía casera.

 **Tom:** Hoy tenía una hora con los de primero y otra con los de segundo. Les había preparado unos exámenes de nivel, así que me puse con el portátil a jugar a un videojuego porque Bill no me contestaba a los mensajes.

 **Bill:** No paré ni un minuto, hasta que no tuve la pizza en el horno. Decidido a provocarle, como ayer, me quedé en bóxer y me llené el cuerpo de harina. Saqué un poco la lengua y puse mi cara más porno antes de hacer la foto.

 **Tom:** Estaba a la mitad del segundo examen cuando me llegó esa foto. Se me puso dura de golpe.

 **Bill:** "Te he hecho la comida... Espero que te guste :P" Le mandé eso y empecé a grabarme mientras cantaba canciones guarras y limpiaba la cocina.

 **Tom:** "Si la comida eres tú, me encantará..." Me iba a matar. Yo no sobrevivía el curso entero así. De repente, me llegó un vídeo. Lo vi con los cascos puestos. "Te voy a comer enterito y me voy a coser el culo pa no cagarte" Envié.

 **Bill:** Me reí. "Ya estoy limpito... He ido a recoger a los enanos, y están con Mariah... Voy ya a por ti." le mandé una foto mía en el coche y fui hacia la uni. Llevaba una camiseta blanca que era un poco más corta de lo habitual, así que en cuanto levantara los brazos, vería mis tatuajes. Aparqué en la puerta y me apoyé en el costado del coche, esperando.

 **Tom:** Salí de clase andando despacio porque el pantalón de hoy apretaba demasiado y me hacía hasta daño en la polla. Llegué hacia él y me lo comí con la mirada.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -alcé los brazos para que viniera más deprisa, pero me vio la estrella, y... Se quedó quieto. Me costaba mucho no despollarme.

 **Tom:** Intenté respirar hondo y me acerqué despacio. Le agarré de la cintura- Princesa... Quien juega con fuego, se acaba quemando.

 **Bill:** No, si ya veo que estás que ardes... -moví un poco la cadera y me refregué contra su polla.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el cuello para ahogar un gemido- Todo el mundo me miraba hoy el cuello, princesa -le dije y se rió.

 **Bill:** Mejor... Que sepan que tienes dueño. -dije con posesividad.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pues este dueño te va a dejar una semana sin andar por provocar tanto... -le susurré al oído.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio. Estaba ya muy ansioso.- Pues vamos a casa, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Me subí al copiloto y esperé que arrancara.

 **Bill:** Arranqué y volví a casa por la autopista para evitarme los atascos. Nada más aparcar, Tom bajó corriendo y abrió mi puerta.

 **Tom:** Le enredé las piernas en mis cadenas y subí corriendo al cuarto.

 **Bill:** ¿Ansioso? -pregunté un poquito burlesco.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el labio en respuesta y ataqué su cuello arrancándole los pantalones.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le apreté contra mí cuando nos tumbamos.

 **Tom:** Le jodí la camiseta y me puse a morder su pecho.

 **Bill:** Grité de gusto y abrí más las piernas.

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos como un bruto y en seguida le empalé con toda la fuerza con la que era capaz.

 **Bill:** Chillé y le dejé hacer lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo. Me mataba de gusto.

 **Tom:** Le enganché de las caderas y me impulsé con tanta fuerza, que Bill no dejaba de gritar una y otra vez como un bestia.

 **Bill:** Su polla tocaba mi próstata continuamente, matándome de placer.- Aaah... Me... Corro... -grité y me corrí poniendo todo perdido.

 **Tom:** Embestí dos veces más y reventé en él, pero sin salir de él seguí empujando hasta que nos empalmamos los dos y continué con lo que hacía.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah, Tom! -grité. Le clavé las uñas y empecé a moverme con rudeza contra su polla.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en él justo después de que se corriera. Se quedó temblando y jadeando en el colchón. Me caí a su lado.

 **Bill:** Le abracé como pude.- Ha sido... Brutal... Ahora sí que no quiero... Que te vayas...

 **Tom:** Me voy a las nueve de la noche... Tenemos toda la tarde -le dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me tensé al oír eso.- ¿Puedo ir?

 **Tom:** ¿A dónde? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** A tu trabajo... No quiero dormir solo. -susurré medio llorando.

 **Tom:** Si quieres, vente. Pero no voy a tardar más de dos horas -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? ¿Vas a dormir aquí? -seguía asustado, no quería dormir solo.

 **Tom:** Le vi tan mal que no le quise dejar ni esas dos horas solo- Vente, precioso. Y cenamos fuera -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Muchas gracias... Luego que se queden Anna y Patt con los niños, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Claro, princesa -le dije acariciándole- ¿Bajamos a comer y vamos luego a casa de los Gs a pasar la tarde con Mariah, los enanos y los chicos?

 **Bill:** No. -le abracé con posesividad.- No te muevas... Así estoy muy bien...

 **Tom:** Asentí- Claro, princesa... -bostecé. Estaba reventado. Había dormido una hora, pero eso Bill ni lo sabía, ni lo iba a saber. Cerré los ojos con él pegado a mi.

 **Bill:** Duerme... Pareces cansado. ¿Cuánto has dormido? -pregunté muy preocupado.

 **Tom:** No sé -mentí- Como siempre, supongo -dije quedándome dormido.

 **Bill:** Sabía que mentía, pero decidí dejarle descansar. Yo no podía dormir, aunque estuviera agotado. Por ello, le di la espalda para no molestarle y me puse a jugar con el móvil.

 **Tom:** Me desperté un par de horas después y vi a a Bill jugando con el móvil- ¿No duermes, princesa?

 **Bill:** No... No estoy cansado. -repliqué aún jugando.- ¿Tú no duermes más?

 **Tom:** ¿Me dejas darte un masaje? Me apetece...

 **Bill:** Claro... Como quieras. -me tumbé boca abajo y me aparté el pelo de la espalda.

 **Tom:** Me eché en la mano aceite para masajes y le empecé a dar un masaje. Se le notaba muy tenso. Tenía varias contracturas. Se las quité y luego le relajé. Se acabó quedando profundamente dormido. Le limpié y nos tapé. Me abracé a él y me dormí yo.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque el móvil de Tom sonaba. Le zarandeé un poco.- Eh, amor... Te llaman.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y lo cogí medio dormido. 

-¿Si? 

-Tom. ¿Quedamos mejor media hora más tarde? 

-Vale. ¿Qué hora es? 

-Las ocho y media. 

-Vale. Hasta luego -bostecé- Hay que levantarse -le dije estirándome- ¿Has dormido bien? -le besé.

 **Bill:** Sí... Muchas gracias por el masaje... -me besó otra vez y luego me estiré.

 **Tom:** De nada -le sonreí y me levanté muerto de la pereza. Me vestí con lo primero que pillé y esperé a Bill. Hacía ya frío. Iba a tomarme tres cafés calientes como poco.

 **Bill:** Me vestí con lo primero que pillé (siempre que abrigase) y le abracé con fuerza.- ¿Vamos?

 **Tom:** Asentí y al bajar, hice dos cafés y le tendí uno a Bill. "Desayunamos" y nos fuimos con los chicos.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo es que viene Bill? -le preguntó Geo a Tom "con disimulo".

 **Tom:** Porque le voy a invitar a cenar luego -respondí yo para no decirle el motivo.

-Ah, vale -asintió y arrancamos.

 **Bill:** Me apoyé contra la ventanilla y me puse a pensar en el sueño... Empecé a emparanoiarme, pero no quise que se me notase.

 **Tom:** Llegamos y le abrí la puerta a Bill. Sacamos los puños americanos y sin soltar a Bill de la cintura, nos metimos al callejón donde habíamos quedado con uno de los camellos para... Solucionar un problema. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo bastante asustado.

 **Bill:** Me temblaban las manos, pero intentaba que no lo notasen. Sabía que íbamos a enfrentarnos a alguien peligroso, y no creo que fuera bueno que me vieran así de tembloroso.

 **Tom:** Apreté a Bill a mi y llegamos- ¿Y bien? -rompí el silencio- ¿Dónde están los demás? 

-No lo sé -Georg le pegó un puñetazo en la tripa.

-Te he preguntado que dónde están. 

-No lo sé -volvió a decir, falto de aire y Georg le dio otro puñetazo.

-¿Vas a atreverte a mentirnos? Sabes cómo puedes acabar... 

-Vale... Están recogiendo las cosas para irse de la ciudad. Han quedado en veinte minutos en casa de Daniel. No han querido venir. Han dicho que era un suicidio -dijo con pánico en los ojos.

-No me extraña... Las traiciones se pagan muy caro... -dije y le pegué un tiro en la cabeza- Y has tenido suerte -dije riéndome. Bill se echó a temblar sin poder controlarse- Eh, princesa. ¿Estás bien? -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Asentí- Es-estoy bien... No te preocupes -susurré.

 **Tom:** Le besé y me metí al coche atrás del todo sin dejar de abrazarle. Georg condujo hasta casa de Daniel e irrumpimos ahí. Se acojonaron al vernos- Habéis sacado a tres de las putas del club y me habéis hecho perder mucho dinero para ganarlo vosotros... Por no hablar de que se os han muerto... ¿Creíais que os íbais a ir de rositas? Os hemos dado la oportunidad de devolvernos a tres chicas y cinco mil euros, pero por lo que veo vuestra última oportunidad de vivir la habéis desaprovechado -dije sonriendo de lado con chulería.

-Espera... Tengo a tres chicas... Aquí mismo -dijo Daniel. Me quedé mirándole con la ceja levantada- ¡Emma! ¡Angela! ¡Heidi! -gritó. Salieron tres chicas visiblemente asustadas. Una no tendría ni doce años- Tienen once, quince y dieciocho. Y las pequeñas son vírgenes -le maté a golpes y les pegué a los otros tres un tiro. Las chicas lloraban. La mayor empezó a suplicar.

-¡Llévame a mi si quieres, pero déjalas a ellas! -y las pequeñas se aferraban a ellas. Los chicos sacaron los cuerpos y los tiraron a la alcantarilla más cercana y yo me quedé ahí. Suspiré. La mayor no me daba pena, ni me importaba una mierda. Pero las crías sí. Abrí la cartera y saqué diez mil euros. Se los enseñé y los dejé en la mesa- N-no podremos... Devolvéroslos -dijo acojonada.

-Considéralo un... Regalo desinteresado. No me debes nada. Vámonos -les dije a los chicos y salimos todos de ahí.

 **Bill:** Estaba viendo a las tres niñas por la ventana.- Tom... ¿Puedo hablar con ellas? Parecen asustadas. -pedí mientras salía del coche.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Esperad aquí -le acompañé y me quedé en la puerta sin que ellas me vieran, pero viendo yo todo y vigilando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Chicas... -la mayor se puso delante de las pequeñas.- Coged el dinero. No vamos a haceros nada... 

-Pero, Tom... Y los otros dos... 

-No van a hacer nada. -interrumpí.- Ellos hacen daño a la gente... Pero jamás harían daño a unas niñas. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? 

-Tienen hijos. Jamás harían daño a un menor. -parecían dudar, pero menos que antes.- Coged el dinero y volved a casa, o donde sea que viváis. -sin decirles nada más, me fui. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que cogieron el dinero.

 **Tom:** Vi salir a Bill y me metí detrás de él al coche. Estaba furioso. Esas tres chicas eran las hermanas del hijo de puta de Daniel. Si no hubieran estado las pequeñas, seguramente me habría llevado a la mayor. Pero en parte porque estaban ahí las crías y principalmente porque estuvo dispuesta a salvarlas a costa de su propia vida, no lo hice- Eran sus hermanas... El hijo de puta ha intentado salvar su miserable vida vendiéndonos a sus hermanas -dije entre dientes. Antes de vender a Anna hubiera dejado que me mataran y que me torturaran... Luego el hijo de puta era yo... Pero yo no tocaba ni a los críos, ni a los míos...

 **Bill:** Madre mía. -susurré escandalizado. Tom me abrazó con más fuerza.- ¿Dónde os dejamos? -preguntó Gustav para cambiar de tema, cosa que agradecí enormemente.

 **Tom:** Respiré hondo- Si Bill quiere ir a cenar, donde él os diga. A mi se me ha quitado el hambre.

 **Bill:** Vamos a casa por favor. -pedí en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa y nos despedimos de los Gs. Entramos y Sara se lanzó a por nosotros. Erick dormía.

 **Bill:** Cogí a Sara y la abracé muy fuerte. Ella se pensaba que era un juego, y se reía como una loca.

 **Tom:** Quería hacer lo mismo y apretarla entre mis brazos, pero estaba lleno de sangre. Me subí a duchar, bajé a los diez minutos seco y en pijama y entonces abracé a Sara con fuerza sin querer soltarla. Se rió- Papá, me haces daño -dijo a buenas y la dejé en el suelo. Me agaché a su altura.

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor -se rió.

-Estoy bien -le sonreí y se me abrazó ella.

-¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, no, princesa? 

-Y yo a ti, Tot. 

-Prométeme una cosa, cielo -me miró expectante- Que nunca vas a dejar que nadie de aproveche de ti y que siempre que tengas un problema nos lo contarás a Bill o a mi -asintió.

-Te lo prometo, Tot. 

-Gracias, mi niña... ¿Has cenado? -asintió- Paddy y Anna me han dado de cenar. Ahora me querían llevar a mimir, pero yo quería veros antes de mimir -explicó. Le di un beso y dejé que Bill la cogiera.

-Voy a ver a Erick -les dije y me subí.

 **Bill:** Estuve consintiendo a Sara hasta que empezó a bostezar. -Venga, preciosa. A la cama. 

-Quiero dar un beso a Tot... 

-Pues vamos. -se despidió de Anna y Patrick y subimos al cuarto de Erick.

 **Tom:** Estaba bajando. Había estado un rato acariciando la manita de Erick. Él dormía ajeno a todo. Cuando bajé, quería mimar mucho a Sara, pero ella tenía sueño. Me quejé en mi interior pero no dije nada. La pobre no se iba a quedar sin dormir porque yo estuviera así. Se me lanzó a los brazos y la acosté y la arropé- Tot... ¿Me lees un cuento? -me pidió en la cama señalando un libro que había en la mesilla cuando la había arropado y mimado un poco. Bill nos miraba desde la puerta y yo empecé a leer.

 **Bill:** Me quedé mirando embobado cómo Tom le leía a la niña. Se notaba que quería achucharla... Cuando vi que ya estaba casi dormida, subí a ver a Erick.

 **Tom:** Al final se quedó dormida- Te quiero, mi niña -susurré. Le di un beso y salí de la habitación dejando el walkie encendido.

 **Bill:** Bajé a nuestro cuarto después de estarme un rato acariciando su carita y me puse el pijama. No había cenado, pero tampoco tenía ganas.

 **Tom:** Anna se subió a dormir y le di un abrazo bien fuerte. Se extrañó, pero no dijo nada. Sólo me correspondía.

 **Bill:** Vi desde la cama cómo la abrazaba. Me pareció lo más tierno del mundo.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches, hermanita -le dije apretándole un poco el hombro.

-Buenas noches -me sonrió. Me metí a la cama con Bill y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Le abracé yo también, con mucha fuerza.- ¿Cómo es capaz de vender a sus hermanas?

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo un padre vende a su hijo? -dije en respuesta.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada.- Supongo que... Hay gente que no sabe lo que tiene, y lo que hace es destruir todo a su paso.

 **Tom:** Eres demasiado bueno... Yo creo que simplemente hay malas personas. Yo soy una de las peores... Pero no soy el peor... -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Si realmente fueras de las peores, no habrías rechazado a esas niñas. Puede que no seas de los buenos, pero ni de coña entras en el rango de "los peores" -le solté un momento para hacer las comillas con los dedos.

 **Tom:** He torturado y matado a gente al azar. Y me he llevado a muchas chicas. La única diferencia es que ni se lo hago a las crías ni se lo hago a mi familia... -suspiré- Tal vez te cabrees conmigo, pero... Si la mayor no hubiera sido su hermana y no hubieran estado las crías... Me la habría llevado. Y el principal motivo por el que no me la he llevado es que se ha sacrificado por las pequeñas. Porque me ha dicho que a ella lo que quiera pero que a las pequeñas las dejara... Con eso se ha ganado mi respeto. Pero si la situación hubiera sido diferente, me la habría llevado... Lo que me ha cabreado todo esto es que fueran sus propias hermanas y la edad de las pequeñas. Mi único límite para no hacer a alguien daño es la edad y que sea mi familia.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera no iba a cambiar de parecer.- Pues yo te veo como te he dicho. Y me da igual lo que digas o pienses, mi opinión siempre será la misma.

 **Tom:** Me hubiera reído si no hubiera estado tan cabreado...- Supongo que en lo que sí estamos de acuerdo es en que los hay más hijos de puta que yo mismo.

 **Bill:** En eso sí. -concedí y me recosté en su pecho.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y abrí el cajón- Voy a cogerme una pastilla para dormir. ¿Quieres tú una?

 **Bill:** No, gracias... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Cerré el cajón. No iba a arriesgarme a que Bill tuviera pesadillas y estar yo profundamente dormido.

 **Bill:** Tómate la pastilla, anda... No pasa nada. -dije al ver que cerraba el cajón.

 **Tom:** No, da igual. Voy a intentar dormir.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y abrí el cajón.- Venga, vamos a tomarnos una. -antes de que se negara, me tragué la mía.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me tomé una. En seguida nos quedamos dormidos hasta que sonó el despertador la mañana siguiente.

 **Bill:** Me di la vuelta y volví a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Me levanté, le di un beso a Bill y fui a por los enanos. Subí a por Erick, le vestí y desperté a Sara. Se frotó los ojos con los puños muerta de sueño por haberse acostado tan tarde, pero no se quejó. La vestí también y nos bajé para desayunar. Hice el desayuno y les di de desayunar a los dos. Fui a casa de los Gs, dejé a Erick ahí para dejar dormir a Bill, recogí a Mariola y a Jacob, que me abrazaron muy contentos y los llevé a clase a todos. Luego me fui yo a clase. No estaba de muy buen humor, así que más les valía no tocarme mucho los cojones. Empecé a dar clase.

 **Bill:** Me desperté a las doce de la mañana, solo en casa. Me estiré y escribí a Tom para preguntarle cómo estaba.

 **Tom:** Estaba de camino a casa y me llegó un mensaje de Bill, pero no le respondí porque estaba a punto de llegar a casa y quería darle la sorpresa. En diez minutos, recogí a Erick y llegué a casa.

 **Bill:** Estaba en el sofá cuando se abrió la puerta y aparecieron Tom y Erick. Salté del sofá y fui a abrazarles.

 **Tom:** Erick se río y se enganchó a Bill.

 **Bill:** Le apreté contra mí y besé a Tom- ¿Qué tal la mañana?

 **Tom:** Estaban todos tiesos como palos -dije medio riéndome.

 **Bill:** Siempre los tienes firmes, eh... -me medio reí.

 **Tom:** Creo que tu presencia les apaciguaba. Si los vieras ahora...

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme.- Un día me cuelo ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vale. Será divertido, Kaulitz.

 **Bill:** Lo mismo pienso. -Le besé. No quería admitirlo, pero les había echado muchísimo de menos.

 **Tom:** Te he echado de menos, es divertido dar clase, pero no es lo mismo sin ti.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo.- Yo echo de menos vaguear todo el día contigo.

 **Tom:** A lo mejor no debería haber aceptado... -le dije haciendo una mueca.

 **Bill:** Eh, no. Eso ni lo pienses. -le acaricié.- Seguro que si no hubieras aceptado, te habrías arrepentido.

 **Tom:** Bueno, sea como sea ya da igual. -Nos sentamos. Erick se había quedado dormido en el cuello de Bill. Me reí al verle.

 **Bill:** Siempre hace la misma. -dije acariciando la espalda de Erick.

 **Tom:** Me reí- A mi también me la hace...

 **Bill:** Es un dormilón... -le solté con cuidado y le metí en la cuna para que estuviera más cómodo.

 **Tom:** Diría que es hereditario, pero no puede ser... Se contagia o algo... Fijo.

 **Bill:** Puede ser... Porque no es normal. -me reí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí mirándole y me senté a abrazar a Bill- ¿Cómo has dormido?

 **Bill:** Como un tronco. Podría haber estallado una bomba a mi lado, que no me habría dado cuenta.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -le sonreí y me pegué a él.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres comer algo?

 **Tom:** Luego, ahora no tengo hambre. ¿Tú?

 **Bill:** No... Estoy bien así. -me acurruqué entre sus brazos para estar más cómodo.

 **Tom:** ¿Pongo una peli?

 **Bill:** Si quieres... Vale. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Asentí y encendí la tele.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres que nos tumbemos? -pregunté abrazándole con fuerza. Me sentía raro.

 **Tom:** Asentí sonriendo y me puse moñas tumbado.

 **Bill:** Me dejé mimar y estuve acariciándole y diciéndole lo mucho que le quería. Vaya día raro el de ayer...

 **Tom:** Te quiero, princesa -estaba hoy raro porque estaba aún de mala hostia por lo de ayer. Pero no quería que Bill lo pagara.

 **Bill:** Estás enfadado. -no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

 **Tom:** Distraerme... Para que deje de pensar... -le respondí sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le besé con intensidad, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de sexo, a menos que él lo quisiera.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y dejé que me hiciera lo que quisiera.

 **Bill:** Le estuve besando así un buen rato. Yo no iba a dar el primer paso... No me atrevía. Estaba como vergonzoso, no entendía porqué.

 **Tom:** Profundicé el beso cada vez más tranquilo sin dejar de acariciar.

 **Bill:** Suspiré contra su boca, sintiéndome un poco más atrevido y empecé a acariciarle yo también.

 **Tom:** Me incorporé abrazando con fuerza totalmente calmado al fin... Y justo Erick se echó a llorar. Bill y yo nos apartamos y yo lo fui a coger muy cariñoso- Eh, precioso -le dije cogiéndolo- ¿Que te pasa a ti?

 **Bill:** Tot... -dijo Erick llorando y se pegó mucho a él.- Creo que ha tenido una pesadilla o algo así... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Shhh... -le acuñe pegándolo a mi- No pasa nada, cariño. Bill y Tot te protegen -le dije mimándole.

 **Bill:** ¿Bill? -me llamó su vocecilla tristona.- Voy, mi niño... -susurré. Me levanté y le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos mimándole- Precioso... No pasa nada, cielo -aseguré.

 **Bill:** Tenía uno de mis dedos agarrado con mucha fuerza, y tenía hipo...- Madre mía.. Es como yo la otra noche. -medio bromeé.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes cómo se va el hipo? Con cosquillas -empecé a hacer cosquillas y pedorretas a Erick y se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Se tiraron así un buen rato, hasta que Erick ya se tranquilizó y dejó de hipar y todo.

 **Tom:** Erick estaba ya bien del todo. Era la hora de comer, así que fuimos a hacer su comida.

 **Bill:** Le hice una papilla con frutas y verduras.- Hoy vamos a comer con cuchara. -dije sonriendo. Erick miraba la cuchara totalmente flipado. Qué mono...

 **Tom:** Me reí con las caras de Erick y le empezamos a hacer el avión.

 **Bill:** Se lo comió todo sin protestar, riendo cada vez que veía la cuchara cerca.- Dios... Me le como.

 **Tom:** No dejaba de reírme al verles.

 **Bill:** Se terminó todo y como vio que ya no le daba más la cuchara, empezó a hacerme pucheritos.

 **Tom:** Saqué el peluche que le gustaba y me puse a jugar con él.

 **Bill:** Se distrajo con el peluche y en seguida se estaba partiendo de risa.

 **Tom:** Le di el peluche y lo abrazó- Voy a recoger a los enanos -le dije a Bill ya normal.

 **Bill:** Vale... Nosotros os esperamos aquí. -le besé y me llevé a Erick al salón a jugar.

 **Tom:** Me subí en el coche y fui al colegio. Juro que me encantaba el miedo de las madres y padres que iban a recoger a los niños. Se me lanzaron y los llevé a casa. Hoy hacían los enanos los deberes aquí.

 **Bill:** Estaba jugando en la alfombra con Erick (que llamaba Tot al peluche) cuando entraron los niños con Tom.

 **Tom:** ¡Biiiiiill! -gritaron y se lanzaron a él.

 **Bill:** Extendí los brazos y los cogí a todos en una especie de abrazo grupal.- ¡Hola! ¿Qué habéis hecho hoy en el cole?

 **Tom:** ¡Cantar! -gritaron. Les habían enseñado una canción y me habían dado el camino con la cancioncica... Pero sonreía al verles tan contentos- ¡Mira! -y la cantaron otra vez.

 **Bill:** ¡Muy bien! -les aplaudí al terminar. Erick estaba la mar de contento, aplaudiendo también.

 **Tom:** A todos les encantó ver aplaudir a Bill y a Erick y se pusieron a jugar contentísimos.

 **Bill:** Dejé a Erick en el parque y me levanté a abrazar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí- Son como terremotos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Si, pero... Son adorables. -dejé un suave beso en su cuello.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Hago la comida y eres mi pinche?

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Perfecto. Vamos.

 **Tom:** Pues sígueme, pinche -le dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Claro, jefe. -le hice un saludo militar y le seguí a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Me reí y saqué patatas para hacer patatas fritas- Vamos a pelarlas.

 **Bill:** Claro, jefe. ¿Cómo se hace? -me hice el loco.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Haz lo que yo haga. Y acércate...

 **Bill:** Vale, jefe. -me pegué mucho a él.

 **Tom:** Le besé y empecé a cortar las patatas.

 **Bill:** Me aburría solo mirando y empecé a cortar yo también.

 **Tom:** De vez en cuando, le robaba un beso y él se ponía rojo.

 **Bill:** Ya he terminado, jefe. -dije rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** Sonreí, me limpié las manos y le pegué a mi- Estás precioso. Bueno, eres precioso... -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me puse mucho más rojo.- Gracias, jefe... ¿Seguimos? Hoy tenemos cuatro clientes muy exigentes, no creo que les vaya a gustar que tardemos.

 **Tom:** Asentí y puse aceite en abundancia a calentar y saqué los filetes de la nevera- Se nos van a comer a nosotros -se rió- Mientras se calentaba el aceite, puse agua a hervir para hacer sopa de sobre.

 **Bill:** Puse la mesa para no quedarme de brazos cruzados, viendo cómo Tom cocinaba.

 **Tom:** ¡Pinche! -llamé y Bill vino riéndose- ¡Abrázame!

 **Bill:** ¡A sus órdenes! -le abracé fuerte.

 **Tom:** Giré la cara para besarle.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

 **Tom:** Acabé de hacer la comida y llevamos los platos y el potito de Erick a la mesa. Sentamos a los enanos y senté a Erick encima mío. Quería darle yo de comer con la cuchara.

 **Bill:** Erick se puso muy contento al ver la cuchara, y se comió todo sin rechistar.

 **Tom:** Le hacía el avión y él se despollaba. Cuando acabó de comer, le dejé echarse la siesta y me puse a comer yo.

 **Bill:** Los niños terminaron de comer y se fueron a hacer los deberes. Yo me quedé recogiendo en lo que Tom comía.

 **Tom:** Acabé de comer y llevé el plato a la cocina- Princesa.

 **Bill:** Dime. -sonreí de lado.

 **Tom:** Hola -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Hola. -me acerqué y le besé.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Jugamos con los enanos?

 **Bill:** Claro, vamos. -le di la mano y fuimos al salón.

 **Tom:** ¡Os voy a comer! -grité y empecé a perseguirles. Se fueron con Bill para que les protegiera.

 **Bill:** Les rodeé como pude con mis brazos - ¡Quieto! La princesa te lo ordena.

 **Tom:** Me paré y les miré "desafiante". Sonriendo de lado. Se me iban a lanzar todos a la vez.

 **Bill:** A por él. -les "susurré" y todos se lanzaron como locos a por Tom.

 **Tom:** Empezaron a intentar hacerme cosquillas y yo acabé en el suelo con todos encima muerto de risa.

 **Bill:** Les grabé un poco con el móvil y luego, mirando a Tom con malicia, me uní a los niños y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Bill me hacía cosquillas de verdad, el cabrón. Yo sólo pataleaba.

 **Bill:** Seguí haciéndole cosquillas hasta que empezó a ahogarse.- Parad, chicos. -les dije a los niños.- Creo que ya le hemos ganado.

 **Tom:** Se apartaron de mi, triunfales, y yo me quedé recuperando el aire en el suelo.

 **Bill:** ¡Los deberes! -dijo Mariola de repente. Se miraron preocupados y se fueron a la mesa del salón a hacer sus deberes.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté la risa al ver su seriedad, todavía desparramado en el suelo.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé al lado de Tom y le achuché.- Tenemos unos niños muy responsables, eh.

 **Tom:** A ver cuánto les dura -dije riéndome- Yo nunca los hacía.

 **Bill:** Yo sí. Era lo único que Jörg me dejaba hacer tranquilo. -expliqué sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Le apreté a mi- Pues Georg nunca los hacía pero Gustav sí. A ver hacia qué lado se decantan cuando vayan al instituto -me reí.

 **Bill:** Sara va a ser como Gus y yo. -dije muy seguro.

 **Tom:** Me reí- A ver...

 **Bill:** ¿A ver el qué? -pregunté sin entenderle. Erick nos miraba desde el parque, riéndose. Por lo visto, le hacía gracia vernos tumbados en el suelo.

 **Tom:** Que a ver cómo salen -me reí- Gustav cuando se pone, tiene mala hostia. Yo diría que más que Georg... Y entre tú y yo... Ahí, ahí.

 **Bill:** Tú tienes más mala leche. -aseguré. -Lo que pasa es que como yo no me enfado de verdad casi nunca, doy más miedo.

 **Tom:** Puede ser... -le besé.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y me acurruqué en su pecho. Estaba muy a gusto.

 **Tom:** Sonó el timbre. Extrañado fui a abrir. Era un chiquillo que se le notaba mal vestido y sin abrigo y se le notaba asustado. Se armó de valor y dijo- ¿Es aquí lo de las clases de música? Quería saber cuánto valen... Pero no tengo teléfono y no he podido llamar. 

-Esto... Claro, pasa -me hice a un lado y hablé a Bill.

 **Bill:** Hola... -dije sorprendido. El niño tenía una pinta realmente mala. Estaba helado y desnutrido.- ¿Cuánto puedes pagar por las clases? -pregunté con dulzura. No pensaba cobrarle mucho... De hecho, me estaba planteando darle las clases gratis.

 **Tom:** No lo sé... Quería... Ver cuánto valen... Y pedirle permiso a mi madre luego... Aunque... -suspiró- Perdón por hacerle perder el tiempo, señor -se levantó para irse pero Bill le detuvo.

 **Bill:** ¡Espera! -me mordí el labio.- No quiero que me pagues. -me miró flipado. 

-Pero... 

-No digas nada. Cuando entres en calor, nos metemos al estudio y damos la primera clase. -Era tan... Tan yo...- ¿Has comido? ¿Tienes hambre?

 **Tom:** Agachó la cabeza muy rojo y no respondió. Bill se fue a hacerle la comida. Los niños se habían acercado a saludar y a presentarse muy alegres- Chiquillo, ¿cómo te llamas? 

-Bill -respondió. Me quedé a cuadros.

-Bill, acompáñame arriba -le dije. Me tenía miedo- Vamos, no te voy a hacer nada -le dije y me siguió. Llené la bañera de agua caliente y le alcancé el jabón, el gel y una esponja sin usar- Anda, báñate. ¿Puedes tú sólo? -asintió. Le dejé toallas y ropa que le valdría y me esperé fuera. Salió limpio, seco, vestido y ya sin tener frío.- Vamos abajo, que ya estará la comida a punto -bajamos.

 **Bill:** Cuando bajaron, ya tenía la comida lista.- Venga, come... Pero no deprisa, ¿vale? -le acaricié el pelo. Los niños le miraban todo el rato.- Venga, chicos, dejadle comer. Luego jugáis todos juntos.

 **Tom:** Estaba el chico intentando comer despacio muerto de hambre.

-Bill -me miraron los dos- Tú no, princesa -Me reí- El Bill pequeño... ¿Quienes son tu familia? 

-Estamos sólo mi madre y yo. Mi padre murió. Mi madre dice que es lo mejor que podría habernos pasado. No me quiere decir porqué. Pero yo le creo. Ella me cuida mucho -explicó- Pero no tiene trabajo. Dice que todos en el barrio le odian por haberse casado con mi padre -explicó.

-¿Como se llamaba tu padre? 

-Jörg Muller -respondió //Joder con el nombrecito...//. Yo sabía quién era. Nos había robado y le había matado. Por eso su madre estaba en paro... Por ser su mujer.

-Escucha, Bill. Dime dónde vive tu madre, que tengo un trabajo para ella -me miró ilusionado.

-¿En serio? 

-Sí. Voy a avisarla -me dijo la dirección y fui hasta su casa. La mujer se quedó blanca al verme.

-Yo... No tengo nada. Lo juro. 

-No vengo por eso. Verá, su hijo está en mi casa. Venía a preguntar por las clases de música que da mi marido. Y me he enterado de unas cuántas cosas. Vengo a ofrecerte un trabajo. 

-¿En serio? ¿De qué? -dijo esperanzada.

-Necesitamos a alguien que limpie la discoteca del barrio. Sería por las mañanas de jueves a lunes. No es un gran trabajo, pero ganarás mucho. Te pagaré 2000 euros al mes -se echó a llorar.

-¿De verdad? -asentí y se me abrazó.

-Si vienes, firmamos el contrato y te podría adelantar la mitad del primer sueldo -asintió aún llorando. Fuimos hasta la discoteca, modifiqué un poco el contrato (por lo del sueldo... Más que nada porque nadie limpiando ganaría ese sueldo) y lo imprimí. Ella lo firmó inmediatamente y me dio un abrazo.

-Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Prometo que no seré como mi marido. Lo juro. 

-Te creo... Me voy a mi casa. ¿Te llevo a algún lado? 

-No, muchas gracias. Voy a comprar comida. Y un abrigo para mi hijo -dijo emocionada y se despidió de mi. Volví a casa.

 **Bill:** Oímos a Tom volver, pero estaba centrado intentando enseñar a Bill a cantar. Era un poco complicado, porque el niño no había dado nunca clases de canto, pero aprendía rápido, y tenía una voz genial.- Vas a ser un gran cantante. -Dije seguro de ello. Bill se puso muy rojo. Me hacía incluso gracia.

 **Tom:** Llegué y me puse a hacer la merienda para los enanos y para los dos Bill. Les llevé las tazas y los churros al estudio y reparé en que Bill guardaba pan y comida en una servilleta- No hace falta que le lleves comida a tu madre. Le he contratado y le he adelantado el sueldo -se puso muy rojo y asintió tomándose su chocolate.

 **Bill:** Le revolví el pelo cuando nos quedamos solos.- Me parece muy bien que hagas eso por tu madre... Seguro que ella es muy buena. -asintió. 

-Ahora que trabaja, podré pagar... 

-No vas a pagar nada. Te he dicho que las clases eran gratis, y lo mantengo. No quiero cobrarte. -asintió, aunque creo que no parecía convencido.- Cuando meriendes, repasamos las escalas y ya si quieres, podrás irte.

 **Tom:** Al final se despidieron con la promesa de quedar el viernes. Bill (el chiquillo) nos abrazó a los dos y se fue.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué todos los Bill están condenados a sufrir por culpa de un Jörg? -pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pero siempre un Tom les salva... -sonreí yo.

 **Bill:** Eso es cierto. Siempre nos salva un Tom.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Anda, vamos a revisarles los deberes a los enanos, que si no les damos el visto bueno, no se quedan tranquilos.

 **Bill:** Venga, vamos. -me sequé una lágrima indiscreta que por suerte no vio y nos fuimos a revisar los deberes de los niños.

 **Tom:** Me pasé el resto de la tarde mimando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Vinieron los Gs a llevarse a los mellizos y Sara se puso a llorar.- Princesa, mañana vas a verles. Así que no llores.

 **Tom:** No llores, campeona. Que parecéis siameses.

 **Bill:** ¿Puedo irme con ellos? -preguntó haciendo pucheros.

 **Tom:** ¿Y vas a dejar solito a Erick? -negó rápidamente con la cabeza- Entonces quédate -le dije y asintió resignada.

 **Bill:** Ya te irás otro día. -prometió Gustav. Se despidieron (aunque a Sara no le hacía gracia) y justo llegaron Anna y Patrick. Sara pareció animarse con ello.

 **Tom:** Paddy -gritó y se lanzó hacia él.

 **Bill:** Patrick la cogió y se puso a jugar con ella. Yo me senté encima de Tom y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Le abracé fuerte- ¿Estás bien? Parece que te ha afectado lo de Bill.

 **Bill:** Estoy bien... Es solo que quiero mimos. -respondí.

 **Tom:** Pues mimos vas a tener -le abracé con más fuerza aún y le besé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y dejé que me consintiera todo lo que le apeteciese.

 **Tom:** Le mimé hasta que salió Anna con la cena hecha.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos a la mesa.- ¿Quién le da la cena a Erick? -me apetecía hacerlo yo, pero si Tom quería...

 **Tom:** Lo que quieras.

 **Bill:** Se lo doy yo. 

-¿Qué misterio tiene darle la cena al niño? -preguntó Anna sin entender. 

-Mira... -cogí el potito y una cuchara. Cuando Erick lo vio, se puso a chillar y reír.

 **Tom:** Erick y Anna lo entendieron entonces y se empezaron a reír.

 **Bill:** Le di la cena y otra vez empezó a hacer pucheros al verme dejar la cuchara a un lado.- Veeeenga... Tooooma... -le di la cuchara para que jugase con ella y se volvió loco de contento.

 **Tom:** Le dejamos con la cuchara y ahí se quedó, tan contento. Pudimos cenar nosotros.

 **Bill:** Terminamos de cenar tranquilamente. Erick empezaba a adormilarse, y me hacia mucha gracia porque ni aun así soltaba la cuchara.

 **Tom:** Todos estábamos centrados en qué iba a pasar con la cuchara cuando Erick se durmiera.

 **Bill:** Al final se durmió... Usando la cuchara de chupete. Me moría de risa.

 **Tom:** Lo llevé a dormir y me llevé la cuchara sustituyéndola por el chupete para que no se hiciera daño ni se atragantara ni nada y me bajé con Sara para acostarla a ella también.

 **Bill:** Anna y Patrick se habían ido al sofá, y yo me puse a recoger lo de la cena mientras Tom acostaba a la niña.

 **Tom:** Bajé y abracé a Bill- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 **Bill:** Lo que quieras. -repliqué sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello pegándolo más a mi.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- ¿Subimos a ver una peli?

 **Tom:** ¿Una porno? -le dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Si quieres...

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y lo llevé a la cama.

 **Bill:** Iba besando y lamiendo su cuello mientras íbamos de camino al cuarto. -¿Qué peli vas a ponerme, Tommy?

 **Tom:** Me distrajo con sus besos y mordiscos y no fui capaz de responder.

 **Bill:** Oye... Oye... Oye... Responde... -pedí contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** ¿Eh? -gemí.

 **Bill:** Me reí otra vez y me alejé de su cuello.- Que me digas qué peli vamos a ver.

 **Tom:** Ah... No sé... La que quieras... -dije gimiendo.

 **Bill:** Yo quiero una porno. -dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

 **Tom:** Ya... Y yo... Elige tú -dije siendo capaz de pensar.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y puse una de las nuestras. No me fijé en cuál era.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su cuello mientras la película empezaba.

 **Bill:** Gemí y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.- Mira la peli...

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y empecé a ver. De repente, apareció en la pantalla la primera vez que hizo lo de mi sueño.

 **Bill:** Vi las pupilas de Tom dilatarse de golpe y cuando le agarré la polla vi que estaba durísima.

 **Tom:** Para mi vergüenza, lo notó.

 **Bill:** ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Tommy? -pregunté contra su cuello y empecé a bombear lentamente.

 **Tom:** Gemí y pegué mis labios a su cuello para no tener que responderle.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y como le veía muy... Parado, por así decirlo, empecé a masturbarme a la vez que movía mi otra mano sobre su polla.

 **Tom:** Le quité la mano y le masturbé yo con rapidez.

 **Bill:** Me corrí vergonzosamente rápido. No me atrevía casi ni a mirarle a la cara.

 **Tom:** Al segundo de correrse él, me corrí yo en su mano. Le besé.

 **Bill:** En el vídeo yo acababa de penetrar a Tom. Me ponía muchísimo ver eso.

 **Tom:** Bill me estampó en el colchón y se me subió encima.

 **Bill:** Le comí su boca de forma sucia. De fondo, se oía a Tom gimiendo mientras yo le hacía una mamada.

 **Tom:** Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí con cara de pervertido y empecé a meterle los dedos.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a las sábanas y grité.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y aumenté la velocidad de mis dedos. Quería desesperarle.

 **Tom:** Joder... -No estaba como para decir algo coherente en ese momento.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pasa, Tommy? -pregunté moviendo los dedos con más insistencia.

 **Tom:** Aaaaaah -grité.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y al final, le penetré.

 **Tom:** Me agarré con fuerza a sus hombros.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma dominante mientras le embestía una y otra vez.

 **Tom:** Invadió mi boca con su lengua. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Bill:** Aumenté la velocidad y de repente, Tom se corrió. Sin que le tocara ni nada.

 **Tom:** Me quedé rojo y avergonzado.

 **Bill:** No te avergüences... -le dije al oído y volví a follarte fuerte.

 **Tom:** Me volví a poner muy duro.

 **Bill:** Agarré su polla y le masturbé hasta que me corrí. Salí de él y le comí la polla.

 **Tom:** Dioooos, Bill.

 **Bill:** Aumenté la velocidad de mi boca, buscando darle el mayor placer posible.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en su boca y me quedé jadeando.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y le besé el pelo.- Me gusta ver porno contigo.

 **Tom:** Seguía jadeando y le pegué a mi.

 **Bill:** Apagué la tele y la luz.- Vamos a dormir, anda.

 **Tom:** Cuando me recompuse dije- Buenas noches -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches. -sonreí yo también y le di un último beso.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos dormidos hasta que sonó el despertador a la mañana siguiente. Bill parecía contento porque esta tarde tenía clase. Yo me fui a vestir a los niños y a hacerles el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Bajé a desayunar silbando y tarareando. A los niños parecía hacerles gracia verme así.

 **Tom:** Puse platos para todos en la mesa y cogí la cuchara para darle a Erick el desayuno mientras me fijaba en que Bill era precioso hasta recién levantado, despeinado, sin maquillar y en pijama.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué miras a papá? -preguntó Sara de repente. Alcé la mirada y vi a Tom un poco... ¿Sonrojado?

 **Tom:** Porque es precioso -se me escapó.

 **Bill:** Ahora me puse rojo yo y no respondí.- Es verdad. Papá es guapo. -coincidió ella.

 **Tom:** ¿A que sí? -le respondí intentando ocultar mi vergüenza.

 **Bill:** Sí. Y Tot también. -dijo la niña.

 **Tom:** Gracias, enana. Tú también eres preciosa... -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Sara sonrió y terminó de desayunar muy contenta. Yo seguía medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Me limpié y la llevé al baño a lavarle las manos y la cara. Le di un beso a Bill y Sara también se lo dio. Nos despedimos. Justo traían los Gs a los gemelos y los monté a todos en el coche.

 **Bill:** Me pasé toda la mañana en el sofá, decidiendo qué iba a hacer hoy con Bill en clase, para que se lo pasara lo mejor posible.

 **Tom:** Repartí los exámenes (que había corregido en el despacho antes de la clase) y luego empecé a explicar dado el nivel desde el principio.

 **Bill:** Cuando me aburrí de mirar escalas y cancioncillas infantiles, me fui a casa de Mariah, a que pasara un rato con Erick.

 **Tom:** Recogí a los enanos del colegio y me fui a casa de Mariah.

 **Bill:** Erick se puso muy contento cuando vio a Tom, y estiró los brazos hacia él.

 **Tom:** Hola, mi amor -le cogí en brazos.

 **Bill:** Erick siguió sonriendo, feliz de estar con su papá.

 **Tom:** Se me enganchó en el cuello y se dispuso a dormir.

 **Bill:** Les miré sonriendo y luego me puse a jugar con los enanos, que estaban muy contentos de verme en casa de la yaya.

 **Tom:** Siempre me haces lo mismo -dije muy bajito pero sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Le encanta dormir con nosotros... -dije mirando a Erick sonriendo.- Creo que es por... Cuando dormía en nuestra cama.

 **Tom:** ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Creo que se duerme en nuestros brazos porque se acuerda del mes que estuvo durmiendo con nosotros, o cuando nos agarraba del dedo hasta cortarnos la circulación.

 **Tom:** Yo la verdad que no creo que se haya olvidado de nada... Ni de lo bueno ni de lo malo anterior... Pero ahora es feliz -dije acariciándolo y notando cómo se había dormido del todo.

 **Bill:** Yo solo espero que con el tiempo olvide lo malo... -confesé en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Creo que aunque no lo olvide, lo acepta. Míralo, qué sonrisilla -señalé y no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

 **Bill:** Está precioso... -dije mirándole embobado. Me encantaba ese canijo.

 **Tom:** Además, es muy alegre. Se va detrás de cualquiera que le ponga caras y le sonría.

 **Bill:** Normal. Es todo un juerguista, como su papá -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** ¿Cuál de los dos? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Cualquiera. -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Tom:** Le besé y los más pequeños reclamaron su atención y la de su abuela.

 **Bill:** Pasé dos horas jugando con ellos, hasta que me tocó irme a casa para darle la clase a Bill.

 **Tom:** Los dejé ahí porque hoy les tocaba hacer los deberes en casa de los Gs y me volví a casa a corregir unos ejercicios.

 **Bill:** Estuve cantando canciones infantiles y el cumpleaños feliz, pero era un buen método para que aprendiera lo más básico de entonación.

 **Tom:** Acabé de corregir y esperé a que Bill acabara.

 **Bill:** Después de dos horas, Bill se fue a casa y yo salí al sofá a ver a Tom.

 **Tom:** Bill (el chiquillo) se despidió y yo hice lo mismo. Y Bill (mi marido) se vino al sofá conmigo.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué tal la tarde? -pregunté y le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Aquí, corrigiendo ejercicios. Anda, que si te contara... Echaron al anterior profesor que no hacía más que ponerles vídeos en clase. No habían dado nada hasta esta semana. Mira lo que he corregido -Bill se quedó flipado.

 **Bill:** Menos mal que estás tú ahora...

 **Tom:** No sé yo... A alguno le va a dar un ataque de ansiedad por tenerme de profesor -me reí.

 **Bill:** Pero por lo demás... Seguro que se alegran -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Todavía no he agredido a nadie... Es un avance.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Cierto. Es un avance.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo ha ido la clase? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Bien. Bill tiene una voz preciosa, y aprende deprisa.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí y le pegué a mi. Me subí encima suyo y devoré su boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le agarré de las caderas para pegarle más a mí. Dios.... Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Le quité la ropa atacando su cuello y le metí los dedos.

 **Bill:** Gemí y abrí más las piernas. Me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Cuando estuvo listo se la metí con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé muerto de gusto y le mordí el cuello sin querer.

 **Tom:** Me pegó buen mordisco pero en vez de quejarme, embestí más fuerte.

 **Bill:** Volví a gritar y me pegué más a él.- Dios, Tom... -empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Le follé con fuerza hasta que nos corrimos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé de cualquier forma en el sofá. Dios... Había sido bestial.

 **Tom:** Le besé y nos limpié.

 **Bill:** Suspiré intentando relajarme.- Yo también te he echado de menos -bromeé y se rió.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié aún riéndome y le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso con intensidad y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Oye... Me han vuelto a dar un despacho en la universidad.. -insinué.

 **Bill:** Le entendí a la primera, pero me hice el loco.- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Es amplio? ¿Tiene buenas vistas?

 **Tom:** Es el mismo que el año pasado -le dije en tono guarro.

 **Bill:** Pues es un poco pequeño, la verdad. -seguí a lo mío.- La verdad, no sé cómo podíamos entrar todos los días de las tutorías...

 **Tom:** Me quedé un poco pillado- No sé...

 **Bill:** No pude evitar despollarme al ver su cara de desconcierto- Mañana después de clase, te espero allí. -le lamí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y le besé.

 **Bill:** Me dejé besar y empecé a toquetearle. Tenía ganas de más.

 **Tom:** Se me sentó encima a horcajadas y le agarré del culo con saña.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si le monto, profesor? -le pregunté con tono de inocencia.

 **Tom:** Cómo me ponía ese tonito...- Debes hacerlo...

 **Bill:** Me relamí y me senté sobre su polla. Me dolió, pero no dejé que lo notara. Empecé a moverme.- ¿Así lo hago... Bien?

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas ayudándole a moverse- Muy... bien.

 **Bill:** Aah... Tom... -sin querer, empecé a clavarle las uñas en el pecho.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello, impulsándole todavía con mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Gemí más fuerte y empecé a masturbarme. Me encantaba lo bruto que Tom se ponía cuando me veía hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Me puse más bestia muerto de ansia.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé y sin dejar de tocarme, me puse a chillar y gemir su nombre.

 **Tom:** Reventó en mi estómago y me corrí al apretar yo el culo.

 **Bill:** Me moví para que saliera de mí y me acurruqué en su pecho.

 **Tom:** Le rodeé con mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Me encantas. -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Te quiero, enano -le besé el pelo.

 **Bill:** Y yo... -me acurruqué en su pecho, dispuesto a dormirme un ratillo.

 **Tom:** Nos tapé y le dejé dormir.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir algo revolverse bajo mi cuerpo.- Hola... ¿Te aplasto?

 **Tom:** No. Sólo cambiaba de posición -respondí.

 **Bill:** Ah... Vale. -me acomodé otra vez para dormir en su pecho.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié hasta que se durmió.

 **Bill:** Me dormí y ya no desperté hasta la madrugada. Tom estaba a mi lado, dormido. Tenía que ir al médico con urgencia... No era normal dormir tanto.

 **Tom:** Pedí a los chicos que Sara y Erick durmieran ahí porque Bill no se despertaba.

 **Bill:** Me pasé el resto de la noche desvelado. Por suerte, no tenía ojeras, así que Tom no se preocuparía...

 **Tom:** Sonó el despertador y me removí un poco.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y me pegué a él. No iba a dormirme, pero sí a descansar un poquito.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Princesa, tengo que irme -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Vale... -le solté.- Yo voy a ir al médico...

 **Tom:** ¿Por? -me preocupé.

 **Bill:** Porque no es normal todo lo que duermo. Tengo que ir a que me lo miren.

 **Tom:** Bueno -dije muy preocupado- Sea lo que sea, me llamas.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le besé.- No te preocupes, mi niño... Seguro que no es nada, pero mejor prevenir que curar.

 **Tom:** Suspiré. Me vestí y tras darle un beso me fui a casa de los Gs, que ya habían preparado a la tropa. Los llevé a clase y me fui a la universidad.

 **Bill:** Me vestí y llamé al hospital para pedir una cita. Estaba muy nervioso... De camino a la consulta, mandé un mensaje a Tom de que ya estaba allí y le avisé de que iba a apagar el móvil un rato.

 **Tom:** Le contesté "Vale, en cuanto salgas, llámame, por favor". Seguí dando clase muy nervioso.

 **Bill:** Me hicieron varias pruebas, pero resultó que no tenía nada... Al menos, aparentemente. Dijo que sería debido al cambio de mi rutina, y que en unos días se me regularía el sueño. Según salí, llamé a Tom.

 **Tom:** Salí de clase corriendo y cogí el teléfono- ¿Si?

 **Bill:** ¡Hola, amor! No tengo nada malo. -dije para que se calmara. Oía claramente su agitada respiración.

 **Tom:** Suspiré aliviado- ¿Seguro?

 **Bill:** Sí... Dice el médico que sólo es estrés por el cambio en mi rutina, que en un par de días dormiré bien otra vez.

 **Tom:** Joder... Menos mal... -dije más para mi que para él.

 **Bill:** Sonreí- Bueno, amor, te cuelgo que voy a coger el coche ya. Cuando esté en casa, te aviso.

 **Tom:** Asentí más tranquilo- Te veo al llegar -me colgó y seguí con la clase

 **Bill:** Pasé por la casa de los chicos al volver, y me llevé a Erick conmigo. Cuando ya estaba en el salón, con el pijama y todo, mandé un mensaje a Tom.

 **Tom:** Vi el mensaje y le respondí que le quería mucho y que ahora iba. Acabó la clase y me fui corriendo.

 **Bill:** Estaba haciendo cosquillas a Erick cuando Tom llegó.- Hola, amor. -le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Corrí a abrazarle y le besé muy nervioso.

 **Bill:** Eh, tranquilo... -susurré contra sus labios.- Estoy bien.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi- Estaba cagado.

 **Bill:** No tenías por qué asustarte, amor... Solo tenía mucho sueño. -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Es que no quería que te pasara nada ni que fuera grave. -no se lo quería contar, pero desde que "murió", cada vez que le veía un poquito malo o cansado me preocupaba muchísimo.

 **Bill:** Fruncí el ceño.- Te pasa algo más. -dije. Estaba seguro.- Amor... ¿Qué te preocupa? -le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Que desde que "moriste" cada vez que te veo un poco malo me preocupo mucho -admití.

 **Bill:** Me enterneció mucho, así que le apreté contra mí.- No te preocupes, mi amor... Eso no va a pasar de nuevo. Solo era mucho sueño, nada más.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero y si no hubiera sido solo eso? -dije levantando la mirada- No quiero que te vayas nunca.

 **Bill:** No me iré... -me escondí en su cuello. Me había puesto muy sensible al recordar el tema de mi "muerte", pero tampoco quise decirle nada.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza. Erick parecía preocupado.

 **Bill:** Vi la carita preocupada de Erick, y en seguida forcé una sonrisa.- Eh, mi niño... No pasa nada. -le cogí para calmarle.

 **Tom:** Se nos abrazó calmado. Cuando me miraba, fingía una sonrisa. Pero seguía bastante angustiado.

 **Bill:** Hala, principito. Hora de ir al parque. -por suerte, Erick no protestaba nunca por eso. Le dejé jugando y volví a los brazos de Tom.- Estoy aquí y no voy a irme. Y es todo lo que hay que pensar, ¿vale? -le acaricié.

 **Tom:** Cualquier recuerdo de mi vida, por malo y horrible que sea, no se compara ni lo más mínimo a esos dos meses.

 **Bill:** Lo sé, mi amor... -le acaricié.- Pero eso no va a volver a pasar, ¿vale? -le besé con todo mi amor.

 **Tom:** Mi princesa -le abracé fuerte.

 **Bill:** Estoy aquí... No me voy a ir. -susurré mientras le besaba por donde pillaba.

 **Tom:** No me quería separar de él pero tuve que ir a por los enanos... Menos mal que ya era viernes.

 **Bill:** Volvió solo.- ¿Y Sara? -pregunté ladeando la cabeza. Me esperaba que volviera con el torbellino.

 **Tom:** Se quería quedar con su abuela y su abuela se quería quedar con ella. Se han aliado para convencerme y aquí estoy... -expliqué.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Pues Anna y Patrick se han llevado a Erick. Querían comprarle ropa o no se qué, y no sé cuándo volverán... -en realidad, yo les había pedido que se lo llevaran. Quería una tarde solo para Tom y para mí.- Ven, vamos a comer.

 **Tom:** Le seguí. No quería comer. Sólo quería abrazarle y no soltarle.

 **Bill:** Había dejado la comida y todo en nuestro cuarto. Cuando empecé a subir, Tom me miró raro, pero no dijo nada, solo me siguió.

 **Tom:** Le abracé al tumbarnos en la cama.

 **Bill:** Le besé con mimo.- Vamos a comer, anda. -mi barriga protestó.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le dejé comer. Aunque yo no tenía mucha hambre.

 **Bill:** Comí un poco y en seguida me acomodé en su pecho. Le miré sonriendo y empecé a besarle el cuello y el pecho.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié, aún muy ansioso.

 **Bill:** Relájate, mi amor... -subí a sus labios y me tumbé por completo encima de él. A ver si aplastándole un poco se calmaba.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza y le besé.

 **Bill:** Seguí besándole y diciendo moñadas hasta que sentí que poco a poco se relajaba.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo con mucho mimo.

 **Bill:** Cuando le sentí mejor, separé nuestros labios y le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Te quiero.

 **Bill:** Y yo... -le mordí la mejilla. Tenía ganas de jugar, de que se riera conmigo.

 **Tom:** Auuu -"me quejé" por el mordisco.

 **Bill:** Quejica... -al ver que no tenía intenciones de devolverme el mordisco, empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Ahora verás -le inmovilicé y le mordí las dos mejillas.

 **Bill:** Chillé muerto de risa e intenté escapar para volver a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Que no vas a huir -le empecé a hacer cosquillas yo.

 **Bill:** Me retorcía bajo su cuerpo, sin parar de reír. Intentaba que me dejase, pero no paraba.

 **Tom:** Le daba mordiscos alternando sus dos mejillas mientras le hacía las cosquillas. Se moría de risa.

 **Bill:** Al final, le supliqué que parase. Me dolía la barriga de tanto reír.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y le besé riéndome aún.

 **Bill:** ¿Nos damos un baño? -pregunté jadeando.

 **Tom:** Asentí sin dejar de abrazarle.

 **Bill:** Me levanté con él abrazándome y me desnudé en lo que se llenaba el jacuzzi.

 **Tom:** Me quité yo también la ropa y nos metimos abrazados.

 **Bill:** Puse las burbujas y no pude evitar suspirar de gusto.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos moñas, relajándonos.

 **Bill:** Al final me dormía... Estaba demasiado cómodo en los brazos de Tom.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormido. Su sueño era tan profundo... Le sequé el pelo y le peiné.

 **Bill:** Me desperté casi a la hora de cenar. Tom me abrazaba y me miraba mientras dormía.- Hola, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Hola, precioso. ¿Te encuentras bien? Te he secado y te he puesto el pijama para que estuvieras cómodo. Y ahora sale la cena. Ya he acostado al enano.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le abracé.- Muchas gracias, guapo... Sí, estoy perfecto, tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -le dije acariciándole. Salieron Anna y Patrick con la cena.

-Bill, ya estás despierto -sonrió Anna- Tienes que ver la ropa que le hemos comprado a Erick. Vas a morir de amor.

 **Bill:** Claro. Cuando cenemos, me lo enseñas todo. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Empezamos todos a comer- Hay que ver lo moñas que es Tom cuando se trata de ti, Bill -dijo Anna.- Se ha pasado toda la tarde acariciándote mientras dormías. Sólo se ha apartado de ti para acostar a Sara y a Erick.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Me tiene muy consentido... -achuché a Tom.

 **Tom:** Ninguno tenéis pruebas de que haya hecho tal cosa... 

-¿Cómo que no, si te he grabado a escondidas? -soltó la cabrona.

-Hija de puta... -sacó el móvil y le fue a enseñar a Bill el vídeo.

 **Bill:** Tom intentó detenerla, pero cogí yo el teléfono. En el vídeo se veía a Tom abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas y acariciándome con mucho mimo. No pude evitar sonreír como un crío enamorado.

 **Tom:** Sois unos cabrones todos -me crucé de brazos.

 **Bill:** Le abracé tan fuerte como me abrazaba él en el vídeo.- No te enfades... Luego te compenso por ello -le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** No me tienes que compensar... Ni siquiera quería que te enteraras.

 **Bill:** Pero yo quiero comerte la polla después de cenar, ¿vale? Pero vamos, que si no quieres... -hice amago de apartarme, pero me retuvo a su lado.

 **Tom:** No, no, que si quieres...

 **Bill:** Ahora me lo estoy pensando. Luego te digo. -me hice el arrogante.

 **Tom:** Hala... -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Venga, vamos a cenar. -me levanté y le di la mano para ir a la mesa.

 **Tom:** Nos sentamos y cenamos todos.

 **Bill:** Cenamos tranquilamente, entre risas y bromas.

 **Tom:** Nos empezamos a contar cosas del trabajo y a comentar cosas de la tele y eso.

 **Bill:** Estaba un poquillo adormilado, pero intentaba que no se me notase. No quería volver a preocupar a Tom...

 **Tom:** Estaba agotado, así que aunque dijimos de ver una película después de cenar, me dormí en el sofá.

 **Bill:** Sonreí enternecido al verle dormir en el sofá. Como pude, le llevé a la cama y le acosté. No sé cómo no se despertó. Me metí con él y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Sonó el despertador y me cagué en todo. Estaba reventado. Me levanté arrastrándome prácticamente y me empecé a quitar el pijama. De repente, caí en la cuenta de que era sábado. Me volví a subir el pantalón y me dejé caer en la cama.

 **Bill:** Me había despertado cuando Tom y la verdad, me desilusionó un poquito que no se desnudara... Yo quería verle desnudo. Cerré los para dormirme otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me levanté mucho más tarde, pero seguía agotado. Me quedé remoloneando en la cama. Bill no estaba. Me hubiera gustado que estuviera.

 **Bill:** Subí con el desayuno en una bandeja. Al llegar al cuarto, vi a Tom vagueando.- Si algún día consigo traerte el desayuno antes de que despiertes, hago una fiesta. -se sobresaltó al oírme.

 **Tom:** Es que tengo un radar o algo para no dormir si tú no estás y para invocar a los gatos -se subieron a la cama- ¿Ves?

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos.- Podrías invocar mis llaves, que desde que volví ayer no he vuelto a verlas.

 **Tom:** Empecé a desayunar con Bill pegado a mi y acariciando a los gatos- Claro, en algún momento de tu vida se te han caído en mi Range Rover. Las dejé -bostecé- abajo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Pues gracias... ¿Quieres un masaje? Tienes cara de cansado...

 **Tom:** La verdad que estoy agotado -reconocí- Pero como me des un masaje, no me despierto en toda la tarde -le dije.

 **Bill:** Pues duerme... -le hice tumbarse bocabajo y empecé a masajearle.

 **Tom:** Me dejé hacer y me acabé durmiendo.

 **Bill:** Le dejé dormir y me fui al salón para que pudiera descansar.

 **Tom:** Me desperté tres horas después, algo más descansado y bajé para comer algo.

 **Bill:** Tienes la comida en el horno, cielo. -dije al sentirle bajar. Yo estaba jugando con Erick.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué a él por detrás del sofá y le besé la mejilla. Se puso rojo y me fui a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Sara gritó- ¡Tot! -y la cogí en brazos yéndome a comer.

 **Bill:** Me quedé en el sofá jugando con Erick, enseñándole a decir cosas... Pero no decía nada. Solo nuestros nombres.

 **Tom:** Saqué la comida al salón y me senté con Bill y Erick. Le había hecho la merienda a Sara. Se estaba comiendo un bocadillo de chocolate, más contenta que el copón y yo empecé a comer y a ver cómo Bill mimaba a Erick y le intentaba enseñar a hablar.

 **Bill:** Vamos, mi niño... Di "papá" -insistí otra vez. Pero él no respondió papá...

-¡Bill! -dijo muy contento.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Sara con su bocadillo se sumó al intento- Di "hermanita".

 **Bill:** ¡Sara! -replicó él, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Madre mía...

 **Tom:** Ella se hubiera indignado de no ser porque dijo su nombre y se dio por satisfecha y le fue a besar.

 **Bill:** ¡Beso! -dijo Erick. Me quedé anonadado.

 **Tom:** Sara se río y le dio otro beso. Erick aplaudió.

 **Bill:** ¡Beso! ¡Bien! -dijo Erick entusiasmado.

 **Tom:** Se quedaron jugando juntos muy contentos y me quedé con Bill- Gracias por el masaje.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé la mejilla.- No hay de qué, amor.

 **Tom:** Me gusta más dormir si estás a mi lado -le dije mimoso.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y le abracé con fuerza.- Lo sé... Pero es que Erick estaba muy revoltoso, y no quería que te molestara.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes lo que me sorprende? Que le están saliendo los dientes y no llora ni nada...

 **Bill:** La verdad es que no... Sólo se pone en plan revoltoso. Por eso me he bajado antes, porque no para.

 **Tom:** Mejor, que no lo pase mal -le dije a Bill y le besé- Me encantas. Cada día más. Me vuelves un moñas.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy rojo.- Tú también me encantas. Te quiero desde aquí hasta el infinito y vuelta. -estaba yo sensible.

 **Tom:** Le besé con mucho amor.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y le sonreí cuando nos separamos.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué plan tienes, mi princesa?

 **Bill:** Dejar que mi marido me mime... Y posiblemente, hacerle una mamada en agradecimiento.

 **Tom:** Gran plan, sin duda -le besé otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me reí y dejé que me mimara todo lo que quisiera.

 **Tom:** Les dimos envidia a los enanos, que se nos subieron encima.

 **Bill:** Cogí a Sara y empecé a mimarla y consentirla en lo que Tom entretenía a Erick.

 **Tom:** Bill se fue a apartar de mi, pero se lo impedí- No huyas, maldito.

 **Bill:** Huyo si quiero -dije con "chulería".

 **Tom:** Ah, ¿si? -aparté a los enanos con cautela para no hacerles daño y me lancé a hacerle cosquillas a Bill mientras los niños no dejaban de reírse.

 **Bill:** Me retorcía bajo su cuerpo, intentando huir de las cosquillas. Los niños se partían de risa, y animaban a Tom para que no parase.

 **Tom:** Sonreía con malicia- ¿Lo retiras? ¿No huirás?

 **Bill:** ¡No! ¡No lo haré! -dije jadeando y sin parar de reír.

 **Tom:** Me reí y paré, pero no le solté. Me agaché y le besé.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y luego le abracé con fuerza para que no se apartase.

 **Tom:** Los niños, al verme parar y besarle, procedieron a ignorarnos y a irse a jugar al oso de Sara. Estreché a Bill entre mis brazos con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le apreté yo también, aunque con menos fuerza que él.

 **Tom:** No puedes huir -bromeé sin separar mis labios de los suyos.

 **Bill:** Tampoco quiero hacerlo. -respondí entre besos.

 **Tom:** Te quiero, princesa -le dije entre besos.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti... -respondí del mismo modo. Me encantaba que fuera tan mimoso.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos un buen rato así, mimándole todo lo que podía.

 **Bill:** Estaba totalmente relajado relajado, dejando que me mimase todo lo que quisiera, cuando sonó la puerta con mucha insistencia.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco- Voy a abrir -le besé una vez más y abrí la puerta y vi allí a mi madre... Más vieja, pero mi madre. Me quedé de piedra- Tú... Estás... Muerta -le dije blanco como la cal. Ella lloraba sin decir palabra y Bill apareció detrás mío. 

-Hijo mío... -dijo llorando. Quería echarla de ahí, quería matarla... Pero en ese momento, pensé en Anna. Era también su madre... Ella me intentó acariciar, pero le agarré de la muñeca con fuerza. Se aguantó una mueca de dolor.

-Pasa... Pero no me toques... Y ni se te ocurra hacer algo malo a mis hijos -le dije soltándole y mirándole con asco.


End file.
